Ela é Demais!
by Cherrry-Bomb.91
Summary: Sasuke é um garoto que adora se divertir com as garotas do colégio. Sua vida munda com a chegada de Sakura - sobrinha da diretora. O mesmo lhe propões uma aposta: se ele ganhar, ela terá que dormir por um mês em sua cama e se ela ganhar, ele ficaria sem sexo durante um mês. O que eles não sabiam era que essa aposta mudariam suas vidas. Quando um Uchiha se apaixona é para sempre.
1. Primeiro Olhar

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Olá pessoal, estou com mais uma história para vcs *-* e espero que gostem :)  
Bom, estou animada com a fanfic, eu me inspirei em um livro aí.  
Atualizarei uma vez por semana junto com um monte de fic, tudo de uma vez.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Primeiro Olhar.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

** Sakura **

Olá, eu me chamo Sakura Haruno, tenho 17 anos. Sou baixa - mais ou menos 162 de altura -, sou magra, pálida, olhos grandes e verdes e um cabelo estupidamente rosa.

Erro genético, eu acho.

Sou considerada uma pessoa alegre e extrovertida pelos conhecidos, e nunca levo desaforos para casa. Ultimamente venho passando por uns problemas pessoais, e esses probleminhas resultou a minha guarda para minha tia Tsunade. Não vou relatar agora o que me aconteceu, não agora.

Estávamos quase no meio do ano letivo, e eu estou aqui, no carro com a minha tia que dirigia em direção ao grande internato da região, o KHS. Minha tia é a diretora da escola e ela achou melhor eu trocar de colégio, para que ela ficasse de olho em mim. Não que eu apronte, mas que fique perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse cuidar de mim.

A pior coisa nesse mundo era mudar de escola, você perde os seus amigos da antiga e é obrigado a fazer novas amizades. E o pior do que mudar de escola, é mudar de escola quase no final do semestre, não existe coisa pior. Mas tem o lado bom nisso, pelo menos eu sei que a minha melhor amiga Ino estuda lá. A safada trocou de colégio ano passado, pois seu pai conseguiu uma promoção onde trabalha e mudou com toda a família de estado. No começo fiquei deprimida, ela era a minha melhor amiga, ela era a única que me entendia, e a única que sabe o meu passado, o meu segredo.

– Sakura? - chamou minha tia que desviava ora ou outra sua atenção da estrada para mim.

– Oi.

– Estamos quase chegando.

Apenas assenti. Nem percebi que a viagem de quase duas horas estava quase concluída, isso por que eu estava perdida em devaneios.

O carro entrou numa rua muito bem cuidada e logo a frente dava para ver o enorme aglomerado de blocos erguidos. Um campo esverdeado se apoderava logo em frente e o cheiro de grama recém-aparada invadia minhas narinas. O local era enorme e muito bonito, e o entardecer de terça-feira dava uma vista bem surreal.

Tsunade estacionou o seu Audi cinza num reservado para estacionamento, e desligou o carro.

– Chegamos.

Eu apenas suspirei, deixaria o passado para trás e tentaria viver o mais normal possível, ou seja, tentaria não surtar.

– Querida?

Olhei para minha tia que me olhava com aquele olhar piedoso. Eu odiava quando alguém me olhava desse jeito, me sentia uma invalida. Uma ninguém. Odiava esse olhar de pena. Mas eu não iria me revoltar com ela, não com ela. Deveria está sendo difícil para ela ter a sua vida mudada de uma hora para outra. Cuidar de uma sobrinha de sua irmã mais velha que a detestava e fizera tanto mal. Sim minha mãe já fez muito mal a tia Tsunade. Minha mãe era cinco anos mais velha de que ela. Eu não a culparia se a tia Tsunade tivesse ódio de mim. Mas ela me disse que eu não tinha culpa de nada, de nada que os meus pais fizeram. Eu era a vítima disso tudo, assim como ela.

– Olha, eu...

– Tia, não precisa falar nada. - a interrompi. - Eu estou bem. Sério. Ares novos, vida nova. Não quero ficar pensando no passado. Aqui eu vou tentar ser eu mesma, novamente. - ela me olhava com aquele olhar piedoso e triste. - Olha, eu só peço que a senhora não diga para ninguém o que está acontecendo comigo. Não quero que ninguém me olhe com pena. Isso acaba comigo.

Minha tia ainda me olhava, mas desviou o olhar e deu um suspiro longo e cansado.

– Tudo bem, desculpe. Mas eu me preocupo com você, sei que isso que você está passando é demais para uma menina da sua idade. Eu só te peço que qualquer coisa você não hesite em me comunicar. Qualquer coisa.

Forcei um sorriso e assenti, ela me puxou para um abraço confortante.

– Agora vamos sair, não posso ficar muito tempo fora dessa escola que já vira cambalacho.

Ri, com a cara assustadora que ela fizera.

Saímos do carro, e minha tia tirou minha mala do porta-malas e caminhamos colégio adentro.

Nossa, aqui era enorme.

Eu tentava olhar todos os detalhes das estruturas do colégio. No meio do caminho uma mulher se aproximava, vestida impecavelmente com uma saia azul-marinho justa que batia um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa de seda branca com botões metalizados e um blazer da mesma cor da saia, com o pequeno emblema escrito KHS dentro de um losango vermelho, e sapatos salto cinco. Seus cabelos negros estavam cortados em Chanel de ponta, seus olhos pretos combinavam com sua pele clara e usava uma maquiagem leve.

– Shizune, algum problema? - perguntou minha tia a mulher que parou a nossa frente.

– Não senhora Tsunade. Pelo incrível que pareça está em perfeita ordem. - respondeu a mulher com o nome Shizune. Ela mantinha um sorriso nervoso no rosto, e o seu olho esquerdo piscava sem parar. Parecia algum tipo de tique.

Escutei minha tia bufar.

_– Shizune_! - o grito de minha tia me pegou tanto eu quanto Shizune desprevenida, fazendo nós duas darmos um pulo para trás. - Qual é o problema dessa vez? Eu quero a verdade.

Caraca, minha tia quando quer ela é o verdadeiro demônio.

– Bem... Pegaram dois alunos trancados na sala do faxineiro... - ela deu uma olhadela para mim e sussurrou a última frase: -... Fazendo o que não deviam.

Minha tia deu um suspiro furioso com o polegar e o indicador na ponte do nariz, tentando buscar paciência.

– Quem são as duas pestes?

– Sasuke Uchiha, e Shion Mitsuki.

– Sasuke Uchiha, de novo? - ela se exaltou. - Esse moleque quer transformar isso num motel? Mas será possível, quase toda semana pegamos esse projeto de Uchiha transando pelos cantos do colégio com essas meninas?

É, pelo visto esse tal de Uchiha deve ser o garanhão do colégio. Minha tia começou a andar rápido comigo e Shizune em seu encalço.

– Senhora Tsunade, se acalme. Desse jeito a sua pressão vai acabar subindo.

– Cala boca Shizune.

A mulher se encolheu toda, eu tive pena dela. Trabalhar com a minha tia não deveria ser mole. Ela andava pelos corredores e subia as escadas tão rápido que nós duas tínhamos que correr para acompanhá-la, ainda mais eu que carregava uma mochila e uma mala enorme.

– Tia. - a chamei fazendo-a parar bruscamente e virou-se para mim.

Acho que ela tinha se esquecido de mim.

– Ah, me desculpe Sakura, me esqueci de você. - o que eu falei. - Shizune, leve-a ao dormitório, ela ficará com a Hyuuga. Depois procure o Uchiha e a Mitsuki, quero aqueles dois na diretória imediatamente. - ela olhou para mim. - E Sakura, depois você passa na diretória para pegar o papel das aulas e a chave do armário. Seu uniforme já está no quarto.

– Tá. - mordi o lábio. - Tia, como eu vou achar a diretória se não conheço nada aqui?

– Pede para a Hyuuga, sua colega de quarto, ou a Yamanaka, o quarto dela e de frente para o seu.

Assenti. Ela olhou para Shizune.

– Eu quero isso pra ontem.

– Tá s-senhora Tsunade. - gaguejou Shizune engolindo em seco e se virou para mim. - Vamos?

Assenti, acompanhando Shizune com aquela enorme mala.

– Deixa que eu te ajude.

– Obrigada. - agradeci entregando minha mala para ela. Já estava ofegante e bastante cansada. - Deve ser dureza trabalhar para minha tia, né? - comentei enquanto nós andávamos num extenso corredor e virando a direita.

Shizune deu um suspiro cansado.

– A senhora Tsunade é bem severa, mas é a melhor diretora que tivemos até agora.

Dei de ombro.

– Os outros não eram bons?

– Não. O antigo diretor não estava nem aí para os alunos e sim o salário no fim de mês. - disse ela. - Tsunade pode ser dura e assustadora às vezes, mas ela se preocupa com o futuro de cada aluno. Ela sempre quer ver o melhor de cada um, e isso a torna uma diretora excelente.

Sorri.

– Minha tia é uma pessoa bem legal.

– É.

Shizune parou de repente, fazendo-me parar também.

– O que foi?

– Nossa com esse furdunço todo eu nem me apresentei formalmente para você. Sou Shizune Yatsu, coordenadora e braço direito de Tsunade.

– Sou Sakura Haruno, sobrinha e nova aluna da escola. - disse humorada.

– Seu nome é lindo. Você também é muito bonita.

– Obrigada. - sorri tímida. - Você também é bem bonita.

– Obrigada. Bom, aqui é seu quarto.

Nem tinha percebido que tínhamos chegado. Paramos em frente a uma porta de madeira com duas plaquinhas de metal uma embaixo da outras com os seguintes nomes:

HINATA HYUGA / SAKURA HARUNO

– Bom eu vou indo, tenho que procurar dois adolescentes antes que Tsunade arranque meu couro.

– Tudo bem, obrigada Shizune.

– Não precisa agradecer, é o meu trabalho. - ela disse simpaticamente. - Nos vemos em breve.

Ela saiu apressada, virando o corredor logo em seguida. Olhei novamente para porta, levei minha mão na maçaneta e quando iria abrir escutei uma voz que a tempo eu não escutava.

– Sakura?

Virei-me para trás dando de cara com a minha melhor amiga maluca, saindo dentro do quarto da frente.

– Ino. - sorri, não acreditando que ela estava aqui, pertinho de mim.

– Ai meu Deus, eu não acredito que é você mesma.

Ela veio correndo e me abraçou logo em seguida. Quanta saudade eu sentia dessa loira maluquinha que sempre me colocava para cima nas horas que eu mais precisava. E agora ela estava aqui comigo nessa fase mais grotesca que vinha passando nesses últimos meses.

– Que saudade Ino. - disse assim que nos separamos. Meus olhos estavam marejados. - Você não sabe a falta que você me fez.

– Eu sei querida. - ela passou a mão em meus cabelos, naquele gesto que só ela sabia fazer. - Mas agora você está aqui. Como você está?

– Bem, na medida do possível.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu soube do Kizashi.

– É, acho que ele não vai aparecer por um bom tempo. - falei amargurada. - Bom, eu vou entrar, você vem?

– Claro. Nós temos que colocar as fofocas em dia. - ela disse abrindo a porta para mim.

O quarto não era grande, as paredes eram pintadas de rosa-bebê com alguns detalhes desenhados nas paredes. Havia duas camas de solteiro, uma ao lado da outra, com uma mesinha ao meio com duas gavetas, dois criado-mudo ao lado de cada cama, um guarda-roupa de seis portas, uma janela com cortinas fina de florzinha e outra porta que deveria dar para o banheiro. A cama ao lado da janela estava vazia, deveria ser a minha.

– Bem vinda ao lar. - disse Ino atrás de mim. - Acho que a Hinata não está.

Com muito custo coloquei a minha mala em cima da cama e me virei para Ino.

– Ela é legal?

– Hinata? Ela é um poço de fofura. Sério, ela é um amor. Você vai adorá-la. - Ino levou um dedo nos lábios. - Só não sei onde ela se enfiou?

– Fico contente que minha colega de quarto não seja uma chata. - falei me sentando na cama e Ino sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Me conta tudo. Eu sinto tanto por você está passando por tudo isso.

Suspirei.

– Ino, eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto. Eu só peço que você não comente com ninguém. É uma coisa minha, entende? Eu não quero que ninguém fique especulando minha vida.

– Claro amiga, eu nunca contaria uma coisa sua para ninguém. - disse ela. - Até parece que não me conhece.

– Me desculpe. São tantas coisas acontecendo ultimamente que eu acho que vou pirar.

– Não pense assim Saky. - ela pôs sua mão sobre a minha. - Você não está sozinha nessa. Você tem a mim e a sua tia. Olha, pode contar comigo, tá? Não hesite. Você é minha melhor amiga, e é meu dever cuidar de você.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejar e abracei Ino, fungando levemente.

– Obrigada Ino, obrigada.

– Querida não precisa agradecer. Amigos são para isso. - nos separamos. - Agora enxuga essas lágrimas mulher, não quero ver você chorando pelos cantos, está me entendendo?

– Sim mãe. - sorri levemente, secando algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

– Isso mesmo, ânimo.

– Agora me conta as novidades? - tentei mudar o assunto.

Ino sorriu boba e suspirou apaixonada.

– Ai testa, eu estou apaixonada.

– Sério? - abri um sorriso animado.

– Sim. Ele é tão fofo, carinhoso e tudo de bom. - ela se jogou para trás deitando na cama, sorrindo boba. - O nome dele é Gaara, nós estamos namorando tem dois meses.

Ajeitei-me mais na cama, olhando-a.

– Estou muito feliz por você Ino. - falei. - Esse tal Gaara deve ser tudo de bom mesmo para você ficar assim.

– Você não sabe o quanto.

Nessa hora a porta do quarto é aberta entrando por ela uma garota aproximadamente a minha altura, pele clara, olhos num cinza claríssimo, mal davam para ver as pupilas, seus cabelos eram longos e num tom de preto azulado, e a franjinha dava um ar mais menininha. Usava um uniforme, blusa branca de manga curta, com o símbolo da KHS dentro de um losango vermelho bordado no lado esquerdo do peito, um lenço azul-marinho curtinho com um broche em formado de circulo prateado o prendendo, saia azul-marinho plissada um palmo acima do joelho, meias três quartos brancos e um sapato preto estilo boneca.

Ela era simplesmente linda.

Ino sentou-se na cama olhando para a garota que acabara de perceber nossa presença.

– Onde você estava Hinata?

– Ino? - ela olhou para mim ainda se aproximando e voltou a olhar para Ino. - Eu estava com o Naruto.

– Naruto? Sei. - Ino sorriu maliciosa e a Hinata corou. - Presta atenção dona Hinata.

– Ai Ino para, eu em. - reclamou Hinata ainda coradinha. Como ela era fofa. Ela olhou para mim. - Oi, você deve ser a Sakura, né?

– Sim, Sakura Haruno. - disse eu. - E você deve ser a minha colega de quarto.

Hinata sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– Hinata Hyuuga. Seja bem-vinda. - disse ela simpática.

– Obrigada.

Hinata foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu a parte direta escolhendo umas roupas.

– Sakura a parte esquerda é sua, assim como no banheiro tem reservado para você colocar suas coisas. - ela disse pegando suas roupas e murmurei um sim. - Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ela entrou no banheiro, ficando só eu e Ino ali. Ela suspirou.

– O que foi? - perguntei.

– Estou com preguiça.

Ri me levantado e abrindo a mala para arrumar as coisas.

– Qual é o dia que você não sente preguiça? - questionei, tirando as roupas da mala e jogando-as na cama.

– Mas hoje a aula foi dureza...

Ino foi interrompida pelas batidas da porta. Deixei as coisas jogadas e caminhei até a porta e abri, me deparando com uma garota de cabelos castanhos amarrados em dois coques em cada lado. Sua pele era bronzeada, e seus olhos também eram castanhos. Ela me olhou e franziu o cenho, fez uma careta em seguida, olhou para os dois lados e disse meia sem jeito:

– É, oi?

– Oi.

– Ahn... Você é nova, né?

– Sim, cheguei hoje.

– Ah. - ela abriu um sorriso. - Eu pensei que tinha entrado em quarto errado.

No fundo a voz de Ino ecoou até nós:

– O que você tá fazendo aqui Tenten?

A garota deu um passo para dentro fitando a loira sentada na minha cama.

– Sua vadia, eu estava te procurando pela escola toda, e tu aqui no quarto da Hina. - ela esbravejou aproximando com o cenho franzido.

– Eu estava conversando com a minha amiga Sakura, aquela que eu falei que mora em Osaka. - disse Ino.

A garota de coques virou-se para mim.

– Ah. Sou Tenten Mitsashi. - ela sorriu amigavelmente. - Sou sua vizinha, junto com essa porca aí.

– Ei, olha o respeito.

– Sakura Haruno. – disse eu.

– Caraca viado, o seu cabelo é massa. - disse Tenten pegando uma mecha de meu cabelo. - É verdadeiro? Se for tintura, está bem pintado.

– É original.

– Amei a sua cor, você tem sorte de ter um cabelo assim. Eu sou doida para pintar o meu de verde. - ela bufou. - Mas a minha mãe fala que isso é coisa de gente sem noção, e disse que se eu pintar ela me deserda, aquela piranha.

– Que falta de educação chamar sua mãe de piranha. - repreendeu Ino. Voltei a desarrumar as malas e Tenten sentou-se na cama de Hinata.

– É piranha mesmo por não me deixar pintar. O cabelo é meu. Seu eu quiser eu pinto da cor que eu quiser. Se eu quiser raspar eu raspo, e se eu quiser andar sem calcinha mostrando a minha piriquita para todos eu ando linda e bela, e ainda abro as pernas que nem a Britney Spears.

Ri balançando a cabeça junto de Ino. Essa garota é toda desparafusada. Ela suspirou e cruzou as pernas.

– Menos né, Tenten. Você está falando que nem uma vadia. - falou Hinata saindo do banheiro, já vestida, secando os cabelos na toalha.

– Hinata onde tu se meteu, guria? - perguntou Tenten e olhou para mim. - Outra Sakura, que eu procuro e não encontro.

– Hinata estava com o Naruto fazendo coisinhas. - disse Ino soltando risadinhas.

– Ino!

Tenten olhou para a morena abismada.

– Hinata você estava transando com o Naruto?

_– O quê? Não_! - Hinata estava vermelha que nem pimentão. - É invenção da Ino, essa nojenta.

Rimos da cara assustada da morena que começava a ficar com raiva da loira.

– Gente deixa ela em paz. – falei.

– Obrigada Sakura, você não sabe o que eu passo com essas doidas. - disse Hinata me abraçando com uma cara de sofrimento.

– Ah Hina, agora você ofendeu. - disse Ino dramática.

– Ih Viado! - exclamou Tenten batendo a mão na sua perna, atraindo nossa atenção. - Caralho, com esse falatório eu acabei esquecendo o que eu ia falar. Estava procurando vocês para contar o bafão de agora pouco.

– Que bafo? - perguntou Ino se inclinando para frente. - Conta logo sua louca!

Hinata chegou mais perto para saber também.

Eita povo fofoqueiro.

– Pegaram a Shion transando na sala do faxineiro.

– Não acredito! - disse Ino com uma cara abismada. - Logo ela que dizia ser pura e tudo mais?

– Pura não sei da onde. Aquela lá está mais rodada do que chuchu na horta. - disse Tenten.

– E quem era o cara? - perguntou Hinata.

– Adivinha? O Sasuke é claro.

– Não acredito? De novo? - perguntou Ino.

– Esse tal de Sasuke apronta mesmo por aqui? - perguntei e Tenten respondeu:

– O quê? Você está por fora menina. O Uchiha é o maior galinha da escola. Ele já pegou a escola quase toda, menos as tias do refeitório, mas se bombear ele pega.

– Incluindo você, né Tenten? - disse Hinata irônica.

– Cala a boca Hinata, isso é passado. Eu era nova aqui e não conhecia ninguém. Até hoje me arrependo de ter ficado com ele. Imbecil, tomara que morra de tétano.

– Credo. - disse Ino. - Mas ele não deixa de ser lindo.

– E cachorro. - completou Tenten.

– Um verdadeiro tarado. - disse Hinata.

– Esse cara então é um verdadeiro ninfomaníaco. - concluí.

– É que você não conhece a peça. - disse Tenten. - Ele vem de mansinho todo gostoso e quando você menos espera, _Pá,_ já está nas garras de Sasuke Uchiha.

– Nossa! - falei. - Vou me manter longe desse cara.

– E eu recomendo isso, Sakura. E principalmente você que é aluna nova. Ele adora atacar as novatas. – disse Hinata

– Mas comigo não tem vez. - disse eu. - Não sou como as outras que se deixa levar por um rostinho bonito.

– Espero que não Sakura, para o seu próprio bem. - disse Ino.

\- Até parece que você não me conhece Ino.

– Eu sei amiga, mas não custa nada reforçar né?

[...]

Uma hora e meia depois, Ino e Tenten já tinham ido para seus quartos. Eu tinha acabado de arrumar minhas coisas e estava indo para o banheiro tomar um banho. Hinata estava na sua cama com o notebook no colo teclando. Pelo pouco que conheci das meninas, percebi que eram ótimas amigas. Ri muito com Tenten, sério, aquela garota não bate muito bem das cacholas. Hinata era calma, mas era bem legal.

Despi-me e entrei no chuveiro. A água quente caía em meu corpo me deixando relaxada. Suspirei. Faria de tudo para me sentir bem, não iria me abalar. Saí do Box e me sequei com a toalha, olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava um pouco mais magra do que o normal, algumas marcas roxas estavam pelo meu corpo. Vi meus olhos lacrimejar, mas não deixei que as caíssem.

Vesti-me e saí do banheiro, e foi aí que me toquei que ainda tinha que ir à diretória.

– Hinata. - ela me olhou por cima do notebook. - Você poderia me levar na diretória, sabe, não conheço nada por aqui...

– Claro Sakura. - disse ela desligando o notebook.

Saímos andando pelos corredores do dormitório feminino, alunos estavam espalhados pelos locais, outros correndo, uns conversando e outros zoando. No final da ala feminina subimos outros lances de escadas. Hinata explicava onde ficava cada lugar me disse que amanhã ela me levaria numa tour pelo colégio, já que hoje estava muito tarde e escurecendo. Caminhamos por um corredor quando o celular de Hinata tocou.

– Naruto. – disse ela olhando a tela.

– Seu namorado?

– É. - disse ela. - Oi amor... Eu estou levando a Sakura para na diretória... Hm, a minha colega de quarto... Sim a aluna nova. Agora? - ela olhou para mim e parou, fazendo-me parar também. - Tudo bem, eu estou indo.

– Algum problema?

– Não, é que ele está desesperado com o trabalho que vai entregar amanhã e não está conseguindo concluir. Desculpe Sakura, mas a diretória é logo ali. - ela apontou para frente. - Continue seguindo esse corredor e vire a primeira esquerda, não tem erro à diretória fica logo de cara.

– Tudo bem.

– Bom, eu vou indo antes que o Naruto ponha um filho pela boca.

Ri e ela se afastou. Segui o corredor como ela disse. A parte de cima aqui era bem tranquilo comparado lá em baixo. Quando ia virar a esquerda para entrar no outro corredor meu corpo trombou com de alguém, e antes que eu caísse fui amparada por um par de braços.

– Opa!

Ergui meus olhos e vi um garoto com quem eu esbarrei.

Ele era alto, bem alto, cabelos negros e bagunçados, pele clara olhos tão pretos que era impossível ver as pupilas, sua boca se curvava num pequeno sorriso de lado matador. Ele era simplesmente lindo. Estupidamente encantador.

Ele ainda mantinha as sua mão em minha cintura, nós estávamos colados, nossos rostos estavam próximos e nossas bocas estavam a centímetros uma da outra que eu podia sentir o seu hálito de menta. Aliás, eu sentia o seu cheiro amadeirado, totalmente masculino.

– Oi.

Senti o ar falhar quando ouvi sua voz num sussurro. O que eu podia falar diante daquela perfeição da natureza?

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Aprovam o primeiro capíulo?  
Hm já dá para ver que o próximo vai dar o que falar né?  
E já dando Spoiler vai ser o pov. do Sasuke :)  
Até semana que vem.  
Bjs.


	2. Flor de Cerejeira

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Yoo meus queridos leitores *-* como vão meus lindo?  
Bom acabei de escrever deu trabalho, e espero que vcs gostem ^^  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Flor de Cerejeira.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

As coisas nunca são como a gente quer. A vida às vezes pode ser dura, nos batendo e tirando pessoas que são importantes para nós. Eu era uma dessas pessoas, junto com minha família.

E eu aprendi isso da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Eu olhava aquelas paredes branca daquele quarto, o cheiro de remédio e álcool me deixava enjoado. O aparelho ao lado da cama fazia um som estranho de _bipe_, enquanto linhas apareciam em forma de zigue-zague. Um bastão estava pendido para cima com um negócio - uma bolça transparente -, com um líquido dentro pela metade descia por uma fina borracha transparente que acabava numa agulha que perfurava as costas da mão de mamãe, que estava deitada numa cama. Ela estava cheia de fios pelo corpo, e sua pele estava mais branca que a minha.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu só tinha cinco anos. Eu não entendia muito bem a situação em que ela se encontrava. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que aquilo não era bom ela está ali.

Eu estava no colo do meu pai, enquanto meus irmãos estavam lá fora com o vovô. Uma mulher estava toda de branco enquanto checava alguma coisa na mamãe que acabou de abrir os olhos negros, iguais aos meus.

A mulher de branco se virou para nós.

\- Senhor Uchiha, acho melhor vocês se despedirem agora. - disse a mulher de roupa branca. - Ela não tem muito tempo.

Meu pai olhou para a mulher e assentiu. Aproximou-se da cama comigo em seu colo onde mamãe estava deitada. Papai estava com uma cara péssima. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, seu rosto estava barbudo, e sua expressão estava caída e triste desde o dia em que mamãe veio para o hospital.

Lentamente mamãe virou seu rosto para nós e sorriu amorosamente, como só ela sorria. Papai me colocou no chão e fiquei a observando cada gesto dela.

\- Querida... - disse papai passando a mão nos cabelos de mamãe, sua voz tinha falhado.

\- Fugaku – ela começou dando uma pausa. – você já era para ter se conformado, já sabia que eu não duraria muito tempo. – suspirou profundamente. – Eu sinto tanto. Não queria deixar vocês.

Mamãe vai embora? Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Ela tem que ficar comigo, ela não pode me deixar. Meu coração batia acelerado com que acabara de escutar, senti uma onda de desespero subir dentro de mim. Para onde mamãe iria? Mamãe não pode ir embora.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu amava o seu sorriso, ele era lindo, me confortava e me acalmava. Ela levantou sua mão me chamando e cheguei mais perto. A cama era alta e por isso papai me pegou no colo e colocou sentado na cama, ao lado de mamãe. Ela pegou minha mãozinha pequena e apertou, olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse:

\- Meu pequeno Sasuke, você é a coisa mais preciosa para mim, assim como seus irmãos. – uma lágrima caiu em seu olho. – Eu te amo tanto, meu menininho. Tão meigo, tão doce. Eu sinto tanto por te deixar.

\- Então não me deixe mamãe. – balancei minha cabecinha. - Não me deixe sozinho.

Mais lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, como se ela estivesse sentindo muita dor.

\- Não posso meu pequeno. – disse ela. – Papai do céu está me chamando para ficar junto dele.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu não quero que você fique com o papai do céu. Você tem que ficar comigo.

\- Não dá. Você tem que ser forte, junto com seus irmãos. – ela passou uma mão em meu rosto e secou a lágrima que escorria de meus olhos, que nem tinha percebido que caía. – Você me promete uma coisa?

Assenti, sentindo minha boca tremer.

\- Quero que você seja uma criança, que brinque muito que se divirta muito e que seja feliz. Quero que aproveite o máximo de sua infância. – eu escutava atentamente tudo o que ela me dizia. – Quando você for um rapaz, não se iluda com qualquer garota. Nunca escolha a garota que vem fácil. Escolha aquela que lhe der mais trabalho, que faça você lutar por ela. E nunca desista de correr atrás daquela que seu coração disser que é a garota certa. A vida não é fácil, meu bem, existe momentos da vida que temos que fazer escolhas. Você não deve está entendendo o que eu estou dizendo agora, mas quando for maior você entenderá. E nunca se esqueça, Sasuke, a mamãe vai está sempre olhando e cuidando de você.

Mamãe tossiu, e os bipes do aparelho ficaram mais rápidos. A mulher de branco ajustou alguma coisa nos aparelhos e disse para o papai:

\- Senhor eu aconselho que seus filhos se despeçam logo de sua mãe, ela só tem alguns minutos.

Papai estava parado e assentiu com a cabeça, a mulher de brando saiu do quarto, mas logo voltou com os meus irmãos, Obito, Shisui e Itachi. O vovô Madara estava logo atrás. Papai me tirou de cima da cama e me colocou no chão junto do vovô. Meus irmãos se aproximaram da cama – eles estavam chorando -, menos Obito que era o mais velho. Mamãe com dificuldade falava com todos eles enquanto eles assentiam. Eu não prestei atenção na conversa deles, apenas tentava entender tudo o que minha mãe tinha dito para mim, e guardando direitinho cada palavra dela para não me esquecer.

Iria cumprir o que lhe prometi.

[...]

_Fudeu._

Era tudo que se passava pela minha cabeça depois que fui pego pelo professor Ibiki trepando dentro da sala do faxineiro. Ele não iria me deixar sair impune, não ele que era uns dos professores mais _três-cu_ e vacilão daqui. Porra, eu sou jovem, adolescente que tem a sua vida sexual ativa. Não iria deixar a garota toda se oferecendo para mim desde a semana passada e não dá um trato como ela merecia. As garotas adoram o papai aqui, e óbvio que eu não podia negar, principalmente quando andam sem calcinha.

Estava sendo difícil dar umas rapidinhas, e ficar trancado nesse colégio a semana toda também não estava ajudando. Estava ficando sem opção aqui, pois eu nunca transo com uma garota mais de uma vez. Eu precisava de carne nova, pois já estava ficando entediado com as garotas daqui.

Marquei um dez no vestiário masculino do campo de futebol, pois tinha treino agora à tarde para a Intercolegial. Sou o capitão do time de futebol, e nosso time iria competir com o colégio Taka da cidade vizinha na quinta-feira, e os jogadores de lá eram bons, mas o nosso time também era bom. Não era para me gabar, mas eu sou o melhor jogador do colégio. Meu sonho era ser jogador profissional, conseguir uma vaga no time Barcelona. Por isso eu sempre dou o meu melhor, e quem sabe eu não seja descoberto?

Saí de meus devaneios com a porta do vestiário se abrindo.

\- Cara, o que você está fazendo aqui? O pessoal está te esperando no campo. - disse Naruto, meu melhor amigo idiota que acabara de entrar com o uniforme do time.

Ele me olhou e franziu o cenho por me ver sem o uniforme.

\- Porra teme, nem de uniforme você está! - brigou ele, apenas revirei os olhos. - Nós não temos a vida toda não. Ainda tenho que fazer aquela droga de trabalho de química que você fez questão de não me ajudar.

\- Naruto, cala a boca.

Levantei-me do banco e comecei a tirar a roupa do colégio. Caminhei só de cueca até meu armário e tirei o meu uniforme do time.

Enquanto me vestia Naruto tagarelava:

\- Eu soube de sua aventura sexual com a puta da Shion. – riu. – Tu é muito cuzão por ter deixado ser pego.

Olhei para ele, incrédulo.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Ele deu de ombro encostando-se no armário, enquanto segurava suas luvas de goleiro.

\- Como se você não soubesse como essa escola funciona. Sabe que o povo daqui é fofoqueiro.

Suspirei.

Droga, se a escola já estava sabendo, com certeza a diretora peituda iria me abordar. Eu estava mesmo fodido.

\- Cara, para com essa vida. – disse Naruto. – Você vai acabar sendo expulso da escola se continuar deste jeito. Não que eu me importe, mas o time precisa de você. E se tu for expulso, aqueles vacilões que se acham os bonzões vão acabar nos massacrando.

Sentei-me no banco e comecei a calçar as chuteiras. Naruto e Gaara eram meus melhores amigos, nos conhecemos na época em que perdi minha mãe. Nós crescemos juntos e aprontamos muito. Naruto antes de namorar era meu Brother de caça mulher. Às vezes ele chegava a ser pior que eu. Já Gaara nunca foi disso, ele sempre preferia gastar seu tempo ficando com uma garota do que várias. Naruto e eu sempre o zoava, o chamando de marica. E agora Naruto passou para esse time depois que começou a namorar há seis meses. Fiquei sozinho, mas pelo menos sobrava mais mulher para eu traçar.

\- Você tem que arrumar uma namorada. – continuou Naruto. – Sério cara, você não sabe o quanto é bom ter uma namorada. Hinata é maravilhosa. Você devia tentar.

Ri sarcástico e fiquei de pé.

\- Você e o Gaara são duas maricas. Você sabe que não me prendo a mulher alguma. São todas umas vadias.

\- Você diz isso por que não encontrou a garota certa para te domar.

Gargalhei pendendo minha cabeça para trás. Naruto era muito hilário mesmo.

\- Está para nascer à garota que vai me domar, sabe por quê? – ele não respondeu e continuei: - Por que eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, e sou indomável.

\- Também pensava assim teme. – ele fez uma cara séria. - Quantas vezes eu ri do Gaara, o chamando de mulherzinha apaixonado? Mas na verdade ele que estava certo esse tempo todo. Você não pensa assim por que você nunca se apaixonou. – ele riu debochado. – Mas um dia eu dia eu vou rir da sua cara quando você estiver com a cara de um bobo apaixonado.

\- Isso nunca irá acontecer. – caminhei para fora do vestiário. – Vamos embora, por que você está muito estranho com esse papo.

[...]

Treinamos por quase duas horas e meia. Treinei uma jogada com Suigetsu que em minha opinião ficou muito boa. O sol estava se pondo fazendo os raios alaranjados baterem no campo. O técnico Gai deu o treinamento por encerrado, nos mandando para o chuveiro. Naruto se jogou no gramado em frente o gol e ficou estirado.

Escutei meu nome sendo chamado no final da entrada do campo, perto das traves. Era Shizune. Ela vinha correndo em minha direção e apenas esperei que ela se aproximasse, já imaginando o que seria.

\- Senhor Uchiha, a diretora Tsunade te espera imediatamente na diretória. – disse ela ofegante, enquanto uma gota de suor escorria de sua testa.

\- Eu vou só tomar uma ducha, daqui a pouco eu vou. – falei começando a me virar, mas ela me pegou pelo braço.

\- Qual é a parte do imediatamente você não entendeu? – ela disse severamente. – Na diretória _agora._

\- Mas eu sou vou tomar um banho...

Ela me interrompeu.

\- Agora, senhor Uchiha! Vamos.

Bufei, e saí acompanhando-a. Escutei Kimimaru me zoar, mas só levantei o dedo do meio para ele e saí do campo.

Parei em frente à diretória e bati na porta escutando logo um _entre_. Abri a porta e entrei, encontrando a diretora Tsunade sentada em sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Aquela mulher era o capeta em forma de gente, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que me assustava. Ela ergueu seu olhar de uns papéis para mim. Sua cara não estava nada boa.

\- Senhor Uchiha, sente-se. - ordenou e me sentei sem dizer nada. Ela ainda me encarava com aquele olhar astuto que se pudesse ela acabaria com a minha raça. Cruzou os braços e disse: - Onde você estava?

\- Estava no campo treinando.

Ela apertou os olhos.

\- Não minta Uchiha. Mandei Shizune lhe procurar, e depois de duas horas você me aparece. - seu tom era duro, mas não me deixei me abalar.

\- Mas estou falando a verdade, Shizune me encontrou lá.

Será que ela não vê que eu estava com o uniforme do time? Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas não questionou.

\- O que você tem a me dizer da pouca vergonha que estava fazendo?

\- Nada.

\- Nada? - seu tom estava enraivecido. - Você tem noção o que você estava fazendo? Isso aqui é uma escola, e não um bordel! Essa não é a primeira vez que te pegam fazendo essas atrocidades por aqui. Eu não vou permitir que você faça esse colégio num motel. Será que não dar para... Para segurar isso aí que você tem no meio das pernas?

Prendi o riso, quando ela se referiu meu parceiro, o Sasuke Junior. Se você me permitir eu posso levá-la ao céu diretora, acabaria com a sua raiva. Isso é tudo falta de sexo.

\- Desta vez você não vai sair impune. – continuou ela. - Ligarei para seu pai, vou marcar uma reunião com ele e falarei o que você anda aprontando aqui.

Levantei da cadeira num pulo. Acho que minha cara estava surpresa. Ela ficou louca? Se meu pai souber o que ando aprontando ele me mataria, eu mantinha uma reputação com o velho de bom moço. Só meus irmãos sabiam o que eu aprontava.

\- O quê? Não! Não é pra tanto diretora. Meu pai não está na cidade. – menti.

Senti a minha boca secar. Droga, se ela ligar pro meu pai eu tô fodido. O velho era bem capaz de me mandar para Sibéria.

\- Pensasse nisso antes de ficar se atracando com essas meninas.

\- Que culpa eu tenho se elas querem dar para mim? – questionei como se fosse óbvio.

\- Você está gozando com a minha cara? – ela se levantou da cadeira, seus olhos estavam em chamas.

Encolhi-me na minha.

\- Não senhora. – murmurei.

\- Eu deveria expulsá-lo. - disse ela. - Mas só não faço isso pelas suas notas excelentes e por ser um ótimo jogador do time de futebol. Sua saída acabaria deixando o Técnico Gai pirado. - por que todo mundo só quer saber de mim por eu ser um ótimo jogador? Bando de interesseiros. - Mas você ficar dois finais de semana na escola, e uma advertência no seu currículo escolar.

\- Você não pode fazer isso?

\- É claro que posso como vou fazer. - ela me olhou com mais ferocidade. - Eu que mando nessa pocilga, e de um jeito ou de outro eu tenho responsabilidades com que se passa com você.

Era melhor eu ficar calado antes que essa vaca leiteira me desse mais castigo. Ela me entregou uma folha branca.

\- Bom, assine essa advertência, ela comunica os dois finais de semanas que você passará no colégio. A mandarei para sua casa.

\- O quê? Não! – cara eu estava muito fodido. Meu velho iria arrancar as minhas bolas. – Não tem como eu ficar sem assinar isso não? Eu não acho muito necessário.

\- Claro que não. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que foi senhor Uchiha, está com medo de alguma coisa?

Essa mulher era o próprio diabo. Eu via em seus olhos ela gargalhando com a minha desgraça. Ela me odiava, nunca vi uma pessoa que gostasse de me fuder como esse demônio na minha frente. Aliás, ela amava fuder com todos os alunos, mas eu era seu preferido.

Saco.

\- Assina agora. Você não foi o único, a sua amiga também já assinou. Eu queria os dois junto para ter essa conversa. Mas como não deu, agora assina.

Suspirei cansado e peguei a caneta azul em cima da mesa e assinei a linha no final de um pequeno texto. Ela pegou a folha e depois olhou para mim.

\- Espero que aprenda desta vez, e que não precise voltar a minha sala. Pode se retirar. – levantei-me da cadeira e caminhei para a porta. – Uchiha! – virei-me. O que ela queria agora? – Da próxima vez, eu o expulsarei. E não vai ser nota boa ou ser o melhor jogador que irá lhe salvar. Dê o fora daqui!

Grossa!

Saí daquela sala o mais rápido possível. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Aquela carta não pode chegar às mãos do meu pai, principalmente do meu avô. O que eu faço?

_Claro!_

Itachi era a minha salvação, iria ligar para ele e o mandar ficar de olho na caixa de correio. Ele era fechamento comigo. De meus três irmãos eu era mais chegado ao Itachi. Eu não sabia o porquê, talvez por nós sermos os mais novos. Itachi era três anos mais velho do que eu, e estava no segundo ano da faculdade.

Eu estava tão perdido em meus devaneios que não percebi que tinha esbarrado em alguém na virada do corredor.

\- Opa! - falei.

Era uma garota, e antes que ela caísse, eu a segurei firme a trazendo contra o meu corpo. Ergui meus olhos e encarei seus olhos verdes grandes e brilhantes.

A garota a minha frente era uma verdadeira boneca, frágil, linda e única. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa constatando com a pele clara e olhos verdes me lembravam das árvores de cerejeira que floresciam na primavera. Eu fiquei fascinado com aquela beleza.

\- Oi. – sussurrei, sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquelas esmeraldas brilhantes.

Ela não respondeu apenas me observava curiosa. Estávamos próximos até demais, mas não me importei. Apenas apertei ainda mais a sua cintura fina colando seu corpo ao meu. Quem era ela? Nunca tinha a visto por aqui. Seria aluna nova? Bom, corria um boato que a sobrinha da diretora estudaria aqui.

Será que era ela?

\- Sakura!

Nos afastamos rapidamente quando a voz da diretora ecoou pelo corredor. Vi o rosto dela corado.

\- Tia.

_Tia?_ Eu não acredito que ela era mesmo a sobrinha daquele cramunhão. Tenho muita pena dessa garota. Ela olhou para mim e sua voz saiu tão doce como uma melodia.

\- Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem. - ainda a olhava, mas sorri de canto. – Nos vemos por aí, flor de cerejeira.

Ela me olhou surpresa, saí dali sentindo os olhares da diretora queimando em minhas costas. Acho que acabei de achar minha nova diversão.

Desci as escadas chegando à ala dos dormitórios. Eu estava suado e precisava de um banho. Vi Karin subindo as escadas, vindo em minha direção. Ela era a única puta que eu pegava mais de uma vez.

Karin era tão vadia que me deixava à vontade para fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo. Ela não valia nada, assim como eu, e adorava uma trepada selvagem. A ruiva era um demônio na cama.

\- Oi gato. – disse ela encostando o seu corpo no meu.

\- Agora não Karin. – me afastei, sorte que não tinha ninguém. – Já estou com muitos problemas.

Ela fez biquinho. Ela estava com uma minúscula saia jeans desbotada e desfiada, uma camiseta preta bem decotada e botas de salto alto. Não estava com seus óculos, parando para pensar ela não vinha usando-os ultimamente.

\- Mas pelo menos eu posso aliviar sua tensão. Soube que pegaram você e Shion no armário do faxineiro.

Bufei.

\- Só faltava essa. Eu na boca do povo.

Ela se aproximou mais e mordeu meu lábio inferior.

\- Você sempre esteve na boca do povo. – riu e levou sua mão até meu pau e apertou. Arfei. – Eu quero isso aqui, dentro de mim.

Eu não aguentei e a agarrei ali mesmo a beijei com força. Parecíamos dois animais famintos. Karin sabia como me deixar maluco, essa ruiva era mais descarada que eu. Separamo-nos por falta de ar e agarrei sua bunda com minhas duas mãos.

\- Você é muito puta.

Ela sorriu.

\- Você adora essa puta. Vamos para o meu quarto? A Sara está na biblioteca, e do jeito que ela é lerda vai demorar para sair de lá.

Segui Karin até a ala feminina e entramos em seu quarto cor-de-rosa. Ninguém tinha nos visto. Ela passou a chave e foi até sua gaveta. Tirei minhas roupas e a cueca ficando nu enquanto as imagens da garota que eu esbarrei no corredor invadiam minha mente. Seus olhos eram lindos, verdes e brilhantes.

Mas que porcaria eu estava pensando? Desde quando eu me interessava pelos olhos das garotas? Mas eu sabia que os dela eram diferentes. Ela era diferente. Era uma flor de cerejeira, linda e delicada. Fora a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça quando a chamei daquele jeito.

Senti braços me rodearem por trás e me virei encontrando Karin me olhando com luxuria. Ela jogou a embalagem de camisinha em cima da cama e me beijo.

E é claro, eu a comi.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Gostaram?  
Deu pena do Sasuke, tão pequenino e perder a mãe assim :(  
Mas ele virou um puto em? Bem safado ele.  
Gente comentem, por que os comentários são poucos, eu fico feliz quando recebo a opiniões de vcs.

Bom pessoal nos vemos na semana que vem.  
Bjs.


	3. Colegas de Classe

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Yoooooooooo meus amores, tudo bem?  
Bom, desculpe eu ter demorado para atualizar, eu fiquei doente semana passada.

Gente eu fiquei muito mal, mas graças a Deus eu melhorei e estou a todo vapor, e para compensa-los a demora o capitulo está enome kkkk  
Quero agradecer aos comentários anteriores e os favoritos, vcs são uns amores *-*  
Ah, e antes de tudo, aqueles leitores fantasmas apareçam, façam minha felicidade com seus comentários, pois o nível de comentários são poucos.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Colegas de Classe.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Minha tia ainda estava no portal da sala, me olhando enquanto eu estava parada no corredor que nem uma tonta processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Quem era aquele garoto? Ele era lindo e muito, mas muito sedutor.

_Pare com isso Sakura,_ repreendi-me, _aquele garoto é só mais um rostinho bonito. _

Mas um rostinho bonito encantador. Balancei minha cabeça, afastando as imagens de seu olhar chocando-se contra o meu. A voz da minha tia ecoou pelo corredor vazio tirando-me dos devaneios.

\- Sakura, o que ainda faz parada no corredor?

Olhei-a, assustada, como se ela estivesse lendo meus pensamentos conturbados. Dei um sorriso forçando e falei meio atrapalhada com as palavras:

\- É... Bem... E-eu... - tomei um fôlego e me aproximei dela. - Eu vim pegar o meu horário de aula e a chave do armário.

Ela continuava me olhando enquanto parei em sua frente. Deu um passo para o lado para que eu pudesse entrar e fechou a porta assim que entrei em sua sala. Passei os olhos ao redor daquela sala grande. As paredes eram pitadas de amarelo-creme, uma estante da cor marfim estava postada do lado direito - estava repleta de livros e grandes fichários azuis. Do lado esquerdo, tinha uma porta de madeira e ao lado outro armário que ia do chão ao teto com gavetas e prateleiras com documentos, folhas, essas coisas. No meio a sua mesa retangular de madeira onde um computador estava em cima, como também cadernos folhas e objetos pessoais. Atrás da mesa uma grande janela de vidro que dava para ver um campo de futebol, refletindo os últimos raios solares da tarde.

Minha tia andou até o armário esquerdo e abriu uma gaveta tirando uma chave com um chaveiro quadrado de plástico, de um lado o emblema do colégio e do outro lado meu nome gravado. Depois veio até sua mesa e sentou-se na cadeira, abriu uma pasta preta que estava em cima da mesa, folheou algumas folhas e tirou um papel quadrado e me entregou junto com a chave.

\- As aulas começam as 8hrs até as 13hrs, tendo um intervalo de meia hora. O café da manhã é as 7hrs em ponto e o almoço começa 13hrs e 15min. O lanche as quatro e meia e o Jantar as 20hrs. As 23hrs bate o toque de recolher, e quem for pego depois do toque leva uma advertência. Juntando três advertências o aluno fica um final de semana sem ir para casa. Cinco advertências, suspenção. Dez advertências expulsão. - ela deu uma pausa e eu assenti. - Bom como você é minha sobrinha e eu tenho a sua guarda, terá alguns fins de semanas que você passará aqui. Pois passo alguns finais de semana na escola trabalhando e não quero te deixar sozinha, mas você tem carta branca para sair da escola se quiser quando ficar aqui nesses dias. Mas me avise antes de sair.

\- Sim.

\- Aqui eu não vou ser só sua tia, vou ser sua diretora. Quero manter a disciplina e a lei vale para todos, até para você.

\- Tudo bem tia. Eu não quero que você me trate diferente dos outros, isso fica chato.

Ela sorriu.

\- Que bom que você compreende. - ela se levantou e deu a volta à mesa, parando a minha frente encostando-se à mesa. Ficou séria. - Como você é nova, não sabe como as coisas andam por aqui. Não quero me intrometer em suas amizades, e muito menos quero ser uma tia chata, mas, vou alertá-la de uma coisa.

\- Pode dizer tia.

\- Aquele garoto que estava agora pouco com você, não é uma boa companhia.

\- Bom, a gente só se esbarrou, nada de mais.

Ela suspirou.

\- Aquele garoto é Sasuke Uchiha. - senti meus olhos arregalarem de leve ao ouvi-la dizer o nome daquele garoto, o mesmo que as meninas falaram. O pegador - Ele adora se divertir com as meninas daqui, e peço que se mantenha afastada dele. Não caía na lábia de um rostinho bonito, eles a levam ao céu por dois segundos e te deixam no inferno de lágrimas em seguida. Vejo muitas meninas cometendo loucuras por aquele menino. Ele sempre me traz muitos problemas.

\- Tia. - comecei. - Não se preocupe. Não sou como as outras garotas. Sei me cuidar.

\- Espero que sim Sakura.

Bom, eu até compreendo a preocupação de minha tia, aquele garoto era mesmo muito bonito. Faz jus o que falam por aí. Mas ela não precisava se preocupar, como eu lhe disse, sei me cuidar. E não vai ser um garoto com um rosto lindo que me faria mudar de ideia. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me manter afastada dele, que tudo iria ficar bem.

Fiquei ainda alguns minutos com minha tia conversando e depois me despedi dela saindo da sala.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Você faz jus ao que dizem por aí, mas comigo querido, você não tem vez.

[...]

\- Sakura, acorde.

Acordei com uma Hinata me sacolejando meus ombros de leve enquanto me mandava acordar. Remexi-me na cama e resmunguei algo inaudível, nem eu mesma entendi. Ouvi ela dar uma risadinha.

\- Se você não acordar agora perderá o café da manhã.

Remexi-me nos lençóis e abri os olhos, encontrando a morena me olhando com uma cara fofa e meiga enquanto sorria.

\- Estou acordada. Feliz? - perguntei ironicamente, mas num tom de brincadeira.

Ela sorri meiga.

\- Sim. Eu vou entrar primeiro no banheiro.

Apenas assenti e me sentei vendo Hinata entrar no banheiro com sua toalha em mãos. Peguei meu celular que estava em cima do criado-mudo e vi as horas. 6h24min. Ainda era cedo, mas, de acordo com o cronograma, as aulas começavam as oito, e o café da manhã eram servido as sete. Apesar de achar um pouco cedo, me levantei. Caminhei até o guarda-roupa e peguei o uniforme que estava pendurado no cabide e o coloquei em cima da cama. Peguei minha lingerie preta rendada e minha toalha.

Comecei a arrumar a minha mochila, colocando tudo o que era necessário enquanto esperava Hinata sair do banheiro.

Dez minutos depois ela saiu enrolada numa toalha branca enquanto seus cabelos estavam úmidos e embaraçados, caindo algumas gotas de água das pontas. Ela olhou para mim e apontou para a porta do banheiro aberta.

\- Todo seu.

Assenti pegando a minha toalha com minha roupa íntima, entrando em seguida. Joguei a toalha no gancho pregado a parede e comecei a fazer minha higiene pessoal, depois me despi e entrei no box tomando um banho relaxado e quentinho. O som de Boom Clap da Charli XCX entrava pelas brechas do banheiro.

_Boom, clap  
The sound in my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom, clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me  
Come on to me now_

Hinata tinha ligado provavelmente o som de seu celular, pelo barulho fraco que fazia. Saí do box e me sequei e vesti minha lingerie, peguei o secador que estava em cima da bancada e comecei a secar meus cabelos, odiava eles molhados. A música tinha mudado, agora era Shake it off da Taylor Swfit. Comecei a cantar baixinho enquanto terminava de secar os cabelos.

_\- I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, hmm, hmm  
That's what people say, hmm, hmm_

Saí do banheiro encontrando Hinata sentada na cama com a saia do uniforme e de sutiã enquanto teclava no celular e balançava a cabeça enquanto o som saia do mesmo.

_I go on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, hmm, hmm  
That's what people say, hmm, hmm_

\- Assim você vai se atrasar. - comentei, começando a me vesti.

\- Eu estava esperando você sair para secar meus cabelos. - ela respondeu sem me olhar.

\- Ah, todo seu. - devolvi suas palavras.

Olhou para mim e riu. Levantou-se da cama e balançou o celular nas mãos.

\- Te atrapalho deixá-lo ligado?

\- Não, eu gosto das músicas.

_But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my mind  
Sayin' it's gonna be alright_

Ela riu.

\- Eu só me arrumo escutando música.

\- Também gosto. - falei abotoando a blusa branca de mangas curtas.

Hinata jogou o celular na cama deixando-o tocando e entrou no banheiro. Mexia meu corpo levemente ao som da Taylor enquanto terminava de me vestir. O som do secador ecoou pelo quarto, Hinata tinha deixado à porta do banheiro aberta.

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

Coloquei o curto lenço azul-marinho o pregando com broxe prateado em forma de circulo, coloquei a saia pregueada por cima da blusa branca e depois o colete azul-marinho por cima. Não iria colocar o blazer, então devolvi para o armário. E me lembrei de uma coisa.

\- Hinata, o sapato é de sua escolha ou tem o sapato próprio?

\- Bom, a sua escolha, mas tem que ser todo preto. A escola prefere um estilo daqueles de boneca, esses que estão jogados aí ao lado da minha cama. - olhei para os sapatos dela de salto baixo. - Mas sendo preto está tudo bem.

\- A meia branca é obrigatória? - perguntei tirando meus contudos de cano baixo do guarda roupa.

\- É.

Que droga, eu iria ficar ridícula, a meia com o contudos. Sentei-me na cama colocando as meias e as dobrando até em baixo, ficando nos tornozelos e coloquei os contudos, ocultando o pouco a meia. Hinata saiu do banheiro com seu cabelo perfeito e terminou de se vestir. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, delineei meus olhos com lápis preto destacando meus olhos verdes e passei um brilho incolor, bem casual.

Eu estava pronta.

[...]

Hinata e eu caminhávamos pelo colégio em direção ao refeitório. Descemos uma escada e seguimos a esquerda, alguns alunos uniformizados me olhavam. Uns cochichavam se perguntando quem era a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Passamos por um grupo de quatro meninos que assobiaram nos chamando de gostosas, nós apenas ignoramos e entramos por uma porta enorme e larga. O refeitório estava cheio, entramos numa fila não muito grande, me curvei para frente onde Hinata estava.

\- Aqui está cheio.

Ela se virou para trás e deu uma olhada ao redor e me olhou.

\- Sim, hoje está bem cheio.

Quando chegou a nossa vez, Hinata fez seu pedido e logo fiz o meu e dando uma olhada num cartaz colado na parede o que tinha para o café da manhã escrito.

\- Um suco de laranja, um sanduíche de peito de peru e uma maçã, por favor.

A mulher de aproximadamente quarenta e poucos anos acenou com a cabeça e logo ela voltou pondo a minha frente uma bandeja prateada com o meu pedido nela. Agradeci pegando a bandeja e seguindo Hinata, procurando um lugar para sentar, mas parecia que Hinata já sabia onde sentaríamos, pôs passamos por algumas mesas desocupadas.

Vi Ino logo a frente sentada ao lado de um garoto ruivo bem sério, seus olhos eram verdes e ele era bem bonito. Um garoto loiro estava sentado em frente a eles, ele tinha os olhos azuis e gargalhava animadamente. Ele olhou para nós e abriu um sorriso animado.

\- Hinatinha! - disse ele puxando uma cadeira para ela senta-se ao seu lado.

\- Sakura, senta aqui. - disse Ino apontando para uma cadeira ao seu lado. Sorri e me sentei. - Gente, essa é a Sakura, minha melhor amiga que veio de Osaka.

\- Olá Sakura, sou Naruto amigo fiel e super-lindo. - ele disse animado estendendo a mão para mim, aceitei o cumprimento.

Hinata deu um tapa em seu braço.

\- Deixa de ser convencido Naruto. - ela olhou para mim. - Não dar muita trela para ele não Sakura, se não ele pinta e borda.

\- Que isso paixão. Magoou agora. - ele fez carinha de cachorrinho.

Ri balançando a cabeça. Ino revirou os olhos e disse:

\- E esse e o meu amore, Gaara.

Olhei para o ruivo ao seu lado e ele deu um sorriso acenado com a cabeça.

\- Seja bem vinda Sakura.

\- Obrigada Gaara. - sorri.

\- Ino cadê a Tenten? - Hinata perguntou dando um gole de seu suco.

\- Sei lá onde está aquela doida.

\- Ela estava na ala masculina. - disse Gaara.

\- Ah, deve ter ido atrás do Sai. - falou Ino calmamente.

Desembrulhei meu sanduiche e dei uma boa mordida. Hm. Estava muito bom. Naruto passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Hinata fazendo a mesma derrubar um pouco do suco em cima da mesa.

\- Caramba Naruto. Tsc. Vai pra lá. - ela o empurrou para o lado e o loiro fez bico e olhou para mim.

\- Está vendo, Sakura, como ela é ingrata.

Hinata revirou os olhos tentando enxugar o suco com um papel guardanapo que estava no porta-guardanapo em cima da mesa.

\- Ingrata nada, às vezes você é bem chato.

\- É isso aí, maltrata aquele que te ama. – Naruto fez drama.

\- A Hinata tem razão Naruto, você é chato pra caralho. - disse Gaara.

\- Fica na tua ruivinha.

Gaara franziu o cenho e antes dele rebater o que Naruto disse a voz de Tenten chamou nossa atenção.

\- Olá meus lindoooooos.

Ela sorria abertamente e ao seu lado estava um garoto alto, magro e muito branco. Seus cabelos eram pretos, partidos de lado deixando uma franja caída sob os olhos e o resto do cabelo todo curtinho, seus olhos eram pretos, e tinha um travessão de metal na orelha esquerda.

\- Olá amiga. - ela disse assim que me viu e me deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

\- Oi Tenten.

\- Onde você estava? - perguntou Ino.

\- Fui buscar o Sai. - ela apontou para o garoto ao seu lado.

Ele me olhou e revirou os olhos.

\- Sou Sai. - ele disse me cumprimentando. - Sabe, tem mocreias mal educadas que se esquece de me apresentar.

Sorri.

\- Sakura.

\- Ai Sai, para de drama. - disse Tenten agarrando seu pescoço, mas ele a afastou um pouco brusco a fazendo dar um passo para trás.

\- Não atrapalha a minha conversa com a Sakura, sua vaca.

\- Fala aí Sai. Anda sumido homem de Deus. - falou Naruto gargalhando.

\- O doença, eu te vejo todo o santo dia, como fala que eu ando sumido? - Sai disse incrédulo. – Tinha que ser loiro.

\- Ei! - exclamou Ino e eu ri da cara dela.

\- Está se doendo por que loira? - ele perguntou se sentando na ponta da mesa ao meu lado.

\- Ah não Sai, eu ia sentar aí. - falou Tenten puxando seu braço.

\- Mas você sempre senta na outra ponta.

\- Mas você não é daqui.

\- Com licença, eu quero sentar com a minha amiga Sakura. – disse Sai com cara de nojo.

\- É, mas nós ainda nem pegamos nossos lanches, sua bixa.

\- Ninguém merece. - ouvi Gaara murmurar entediado. - Saiam logo daqui vocês dois.

\- Gente para de brigar, parece favela isso aqui. - disse Hinata.

\- Vamos Sai antes que acabe a comida. - Tenten puxou o braço dele com tanta força que Sai quase caiu.

\- Ai que droga! Você come que nem draga. - suspirou. - Vamos logo capiroto.

\- Capiroto é você, mal amado. - ela deu um tapa em sua cabeça e saiu correndo e gargalhando até a fila que nunca acabava.

\- Eu vou fazer engolir essa bandeja sua Pucca. - ele fez carreira atrás dela.

\- Caramba eles são sempre assim? - perguntei acessando os risos.

\- Você ainda não viu nada. - disse Ino

Naruto olhou atrás de mim e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Onde você estava Sasuke?

Sasuke? Eu não me virei para olhar, mas sabia que ele estava atrás de mim bem próximo. Dei atenção ao meu sanduiche de peito de peru e meu suco de laranja.

\- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, dobe.

\- Já até imagino o que possa está fazendo. - comentou Gaara enquanto passava um braço no ombro de Ino que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Você não fale aquilo que não sabe ruivo.

Sasuke deu a volta e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Naruto de frente para mim. Depositou sua bandeja em cima da mesa. Eu não o olhei, mas eu sabia que seu olhar estava em mim.

\- Olá flor de cerejeira, nos encontramos novamente.

Ergui meus olhos e o encarei sem um pingo de emoção. Ele estava lindo, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e mais bagunçados do que nunca. Ele sorria de lado todo galanteador. Eu fiz o possível para não me abalar com aquela beleza toda.

\- Meu nome não é flor de cerejeira. - minha voz saiu calma, mas dura e rude. - E eu não admito esse tipo de apelidinhos, principalmente de alguém que eu nem conheço.

Sua expressão ficou um pouco abalada e surpresa pela minha resposta, mas logo relaxou, abrindo mais o sorriso.

\- Então, me fale seu nome. Mas apesar do nome que você disser para mim ainda será flor de cerejeira.

Revirei os olhos e não lhe respondi, voltando a terminar o meu café, o ignorando. Ele podia ser lindo, podia ser o maior galanteador, mas eu não iria cair na lábia dele. Conheço aquele tipo, e eu sabia muito bem como lhe dar com isso. Se ele pensa que sou que nem essas meninas que ele está acostumado, ele está totalmente enganado.

\- Vocês já se conhecem? - perguntou Ino confusa, franzindo o cenho.

\- Tive a sorte de esbarrar com ela ontem. - o fitei e ele mordeu o lábio e depois sorriu para mim. - Não vai me dizer seu nome?

\- Não.

\- Está bancando a difícil?

Ri sarcástica e o encarei com frieza.

\- Meu querido, não sou aquele tipinho que você está acostumado.

Ele se aproximou mais da mesa aproximando o seu rosto do meu.

\- E posso saber qual é o meu tipinho?

\- As vadias. Eu não sou que nem elas. – falei. - Esquece. Eu não gosto de você.

Ele riu e se ajeitou na cadeira.

\- Como não gosta de mim se ainda nem me conhece? Ainda não experimentou para saber se gosta ou não?

Que descarado! Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa para me livrar dele.

\- Não quero saber. Não vai rolar nada.

Nós ficamos nos encarado sem desviar o nosso olhar. O pessoal da mesa não dizia nada, apenas apreciava a cena ridícula que fazíamos, a cena ridícula que ele me fazia passar.

\- Esquece Sasuke. - começou Ino atraindo a atenção do moreno para si. - A Sakura não é desse tipo que se conquista fácil. Você só vai perder o seu tempo.

Droga Ino. Você tinha que dizer meu nome? Tsc. Mas ela tinha dito a verdade. Ino me conhecia mais do que ninguém, ela me conhecia tão bem quanto eu. Ela era a única que sabe que nunca cairia na lábia dele. Por isso ela disse com tanta segurança.

Sasuke sorriu animado e depois me olhou.

\- Eu gosto de desafios. Quanto mais difícil for, a recompensa é boa no final.

Olhei-o, tentando controlar uma raiva que me subia com aquelas palavras estupidas.

\- Pois fique você sabendo, que não sou uma vadia que assim que você estrale os dedos vai atrás de você que nem uma cadela.

A minha voz saiu com tanta raiva, eu queria matá-lo lentamente ali. A impressão que ele me deixava era de um grande idiota. Eu odiava esses tipinhos. Eu tinha nojo.

\- Ei, eu não quis dizer isso. - ele levantou as suas mãos em sinal de rendição. - Não precisa ficar com raiva. Eu só estava brincando_, flor._

Franzi o cenho sentindo a raiva aumentar.

\- Mas não aceito esse tipo de brincadeira. - ralhei.

Os nossos olhares não deixavam um ao outro, numa guerra interna. Ele havia ficado sério. Eu estava séria e não estava para brincadeira. Ele tinha conseguido me irritar. O clima alegre da mesa ficou pesado.

\- Parou pessoal. - disse Naruto fazendo nós quebrarmos o contato visual. - Se não perceberam, vocês estão chamando atenção do refeitório todo.

Olhei ao redor e vi os alunos parando tudo o que estava fazendo para nos olhar e os burburinhos eram ouvidos. Merda. Tudo o que eu menos queria era chamar atenção.

Eu fiquei calada os últimos dez minutos, o clima estava ameno na mesa, os meninos falavam sobre o jogo de quinta-feira, e descobri que Sasuke era o capitão, Naruto era o goleiro, Ino e Tenten eram líderes de torcida e assim se vai. Sentia o olhar de Sasuke em mim, mas fingi que não percebia e respondia algumas perguntas que Ino e Hinata me perguntavam. Eu queria sair dali, mas não iria dar esse gostinho para ele.

Uma garota alta de cabelos loiros com as pontas amarradas e olhos violeta apareceu atrás de Sasuke, se curvou e o abraçou por trás dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

\- Oi meu amor.

Ele virou o rosto para trás.

\- O que você quer? - Sasuke disse friamente.

A garota se espantou e se afastou dele parando ao seu lado.

\- Como assim? Eu vim ver como você está. - sua voz havia saído um pouco desconcertada, pelo simples motivo de Sasuke a tratar com frieza e os alunos do refeitório parar novamente o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção em nossa mesa novamente.

_Povo fofoqueiro._

\- Eu estou bem. Já pode ir embora.

A garota forçou a barra e sentou-se em seu colo o abraçando, aproximando seus rostos.

\- Dá para você desinfetar daqui, Shion, ou está difícil? - ele questionou, parecia pouco impaciente.

\- Mas meu amor, você não pode fazer isso comigo. – disse ela manhosa deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Revirei os olhos. Como uma pessoa não pode ter amor próprio e se rebaixar a tal nível por migalhas, enquanto o outro a menosprezava? Eu tinha pena dela, pena por ela ser tão idiota. E pena por ele ser um completo babaca e idiota também.

Ino riu e comentou:

\- Coitada.

A garota, cujo nome Shion, olhou para Ino severamente.

\- Fique na sua, piranha.

Ino franziu o cenho e antes de Gaara falar alguma coisa, Sasuke abriu suas pernas derrubando a garota no chão.

\- Nunca mais ofenda uma das namoradas dos meus amigos. - ele disse sério. - A única piranha aqui é você, que não consegue ficar com as pernas fechadas.

Shion o olhou com raiva e começou a gritar ainda no chão.

\- Você é um filho da puta, Sasuke. Como pode fazer isso comigo depois de tudo que fizemos?

Sasuke se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e a pegou pelo braço a puxando e para fora do refeitório.

\- A Shion desta vez passou dos limites. - comentou Hinata.

Eu ainda estava atônita com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Você está legal amor? - perguntou Gaara para Ino, acariciando seu rosto.

Ela sorriu.

\- Sim, baby. Não se preocupe. - ela deu um selinho nele que sorriu.

Tenten apareceu do nada com sua bandeja, junto de Sai e sentou-se na mesa.

\- Caralho mané, que barraco foi esse?

\- É Sasuke Uchiha, filha. - disse Sai. - Você já devia saber. O cara é rondado de barracos assim.

\- É sempre assim? - perguntei.

\- Você ainda não viu nada. - disse Sai. - O cara é uma verdadeira polêmica.

\- Isso me lembra ano passado quando a garota do primeiro ano arrancou a roupa no meio do jogo de futebol e foi para o campo pelada agarrar o Sasuke pedindo mais uma trepadinha. - disse Naruto rindo e Hinata deu um tapa em seu braço.

\- Pare de falar esse tipo de palavras chulas perto de mim. Sabe que não gosto disso.

\- Desculpe amor. - ele a abraçou.

\- Caramba. - eu simplesmente estava pasma.

\- E pelo visto você é a próxima vítima Sakura. - comentou Gaara atraindo minha atenção para ele.

Ino riu.

\- Não é bem assim amor. Com a Sakura, Sasuke não tira leite com espuma.

\- Você está enganada Ino. - disse Naruto. - Quando o Sasuke quer, ele consegue.

\- Mas garanto que o Sasuke não vai conseguir nada de mim. - disse eu.

\- Pode até ser. - comentou Gaara. - Mas você o atiçou quando o ignorou agora a pouco. Ele não vai sossegar até conseguir o que quer com você.

Ri sarcástica.

\- Veremos o que ele vai conseguir de mim.

\- Assim eu espero amiga. - disse Ino. - Assim eu espero.

**Sasuke**

Droga, essa garota tinha que chegar justo agora para atrapalhar. Quando vi a flor na mesa com meus amigos fiquei eufórico. Então ela iria mesmo estudar na escola. Aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes, aquela boquinha deliciosa se encaixaria direitinho no meu pau. Sua imagem ficou rondando na minha cabeça a noite toda. Quando estava no meu ápice com a Karin vi seus olhos verdes projetados na minha frente.

Aquela estava no papo, pelo seu jeito tímido e submisso como ela estava ontem quando nos esbarramos no corredor. Mas hoje vi que ela me ignorou o tempo todo, o que me fez querê-la ainda mais. Eu a queria na minha cama. Ela devia ter ouvido a respeito de mim, e deve está se fazendo de difícil. Mas com jeitinho ela sede.

Alguns alunos me olhavam arrastando Shion pelo braço, para um canto mais reservado. A maluca gritava mandando soltá-la.

Duas coisas que nunca admito: primeiro, fazer barraco na minha frente, atraindo um bando de fofoqueiros. E segundo, maltratar meus amigos ou maltratar as namoradas dos meus amigos. Eu posso ser um filho da mãe, um cretino, mas eu sabia que Hinata e Ino não eram vadias. Meus dois amigos a tinham escolhido por serem garotas sensatas e direitas. Mesmo eu achando essa coisa de namoro uma babaquice da parte deles, mas não os julgo por quererem brincar de casinha. Ino e Hinata eram umas das poucas que prestavam naquele colégio.

\- Você está me machucando! – disse Shion se contorcendo.

Soltei-a num corredor vazio, agora teria uma conversinha com essa vadia. Olhei ela massagear seu braço vermelho pelo apertão e eu disse num tom de voz rude:

\- Posso saber o porquê daquele escândalo no refeitório?

Ela riu sarcástica, algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos, sentia que ela prendia o choro.

\- Eu pensei...

\- Pensou o quê? - arquei a sobrancelha e soltei uma risadinha. - Que namoraria você? Pirou?

\- M-mas ontem, a gente fez amor e...

\- Epa. – a interrompi novamente. - Você está louca? Fazer amor? - tinha que rir, essa garota é maluca. - A gente não fez amor, a gente trepou. Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça garota, eu nunca faço amor, eu trepo, entendeu? - a olhei de cima a baixo. - Olha pelo lado bom, você é uma boa boqueteira.

Vi as lágrimas descerem de seus olhos e em seguida meu rosto virou para o lado ao som de um tapa forte que ela tinha me dado.

\- Eu te odeio seu babaca. Você vai pagar por tudo o que está fazendo comigo.

Levei uma mão ao local do tapa, e virei meu rosto a olhando furioso. Ah se ela não fosse mulher, eu acabaria com a raça dela aqui agora. Mas fui criado ouvindo que nunca se deve bater em mulher, nem com uma rosa. Elas aproveitam isso quando eu dou um fora nelas me espancando.

_Calma Sasuke._

\- Pagar? Foi você que veio até mim oferecendo essa buceta aí. Eu só peguei o que me foi oferecido. Não venha dar uma de samaritana para cima de mim não. Você sabia muito bem que eu nunca namoro. Nunca me relaciono com ninguém, e você não será a primeira.

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Já acabou? Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder o meu tempo contigo. - me virei para sair de lá, mas de virei no meio do caminho. - Ah, da próxima vez evite fazer escândalos, você estará acabando com sua própria reputação.

Voltei à caminhar deixando-a lá, chorando que nem uma não sei o quê. Bom, mas essa já tinha me livrado. Agora era só esperar a dor do tapa passar e possivelmente o vermelhão que deve ter ficado.

[...]

Entrei no meu quarto só para pegar a minha mochila. Olhei no espelho e vi a marca dos cinco dedos daquela vagabunda no meu rosto. Merda. Não voltei para o refeitório, pôs as aulas iriam começar em alguns minutos.

Saí do quarto e encontrei o dobe do Naruto no corredor da ala masculina junto de Gaara. Eles pediram para esperá-los, enquanto iriam para os quartos pegar suas coisas para irmos juntos para sala, mas não esperei.

Entrei na sala vazia a não ser por Hinata que estava sentada na frente da fila do meio. Dei um aceno com a cabeça e ela sorriu amigável. Como eu dissera, Hinata era uma das poucas que prestavam, ela era minha parceira nas olimpíadas estudantis, junto de Shino, um cara estranho que sentava no final da sala, mas era bem inteligente. Sim, não sou só um jogador canalha que fica piranhando por aí. Sou estudioso e fiz essa escola ganhar muitos troféus com a minha inteligência. Bom, teve a ajuda de Hinata e de Shino, mas eu era ao melhor.

Sentei-me na minha carteira no fundão, ao lado da janela. O professor tinha me colocado nos fundos e sozinho por causa das garotas que me assediavam na cara dura. Fazer o quê se sou gostoso.

Aos poucos os alunos entravam e enchiam a sala vazia e silenciosa com falação e rizadas escandalosas. Naruto e Gaara entraram pela porta indo para seus respectivos lugares, mas não sem antes de me mandarem o dedo do meio. Ri com isso, e abri meu caderno.

\- Olá gente, cheguei nessa porra!

Tenten entrou já fazendo escândalos como sempre, revirei os olhos. Essa garota era doida, eu falo sério. Digo por experiência própria. Dei uns pegas nela quando ela entrou no colégio. Eu pensando que ele era quietinha, mas estava enganado. A garota era o capeta em forma de mulher. Ela me quebrou todo quando transamos, ela queria umas posições bizarras e meio sinistras. Eu era um pervertido, mas essa garota me deu medo naquele dia.

Ela me odeia tanto que se pudesse me metralhava todo, me deixando cheio de buracos pelo corpo. Ano passado soube que ela queria roubar uma cueca minha para fazer uma espécie de ritual de macumba para que o Sasuke júnior caísse. Bizarro, muito bizarro.

Ao lado dela esta o seu amigo Sai, ele era legal, mas era um tremendo boca suja que nem ela. Os dois se sentaram do outro lado da sala e ficaram tendo aquelas briguinhas ridículas. Minutos depois o professor de física entrou na sala mandando todos se sentarem. Percebi que a Sakura não tinha chegado e Ino também, as duas devem está juntas. Achei estranho.

O professor começou a dar sua aula quando é interrompido por três batidas na porta. Ele abriu revelando as duas garotas.

\- Estão atrasadas.

\- Desculpe professor, mas eu fui com a Sakura até a diretória pegar a solicitação de transferência dela. - explicou Ino.

Vi que a rosada estava ao seu lado, ela estava meio sem graça por ter a atenção dos alunos para si. Ele deu passagem para elas entrarem.

\- Pode se sentar Srta. Yamanaka. - a loira caminhou para seu lugar numa cadeira ao lado do Gaara. Ele olhou para a rosada que lhe entregou uma folha de papel. - Se apresente Srta.

Ela estava meio sem jeito, passou o olhar pela sala até parar em mim. Dei um sorriso e ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, e apertou as alças de sua mochila.

\- Bom... Eu me chamo Sakura Haruno, vim de Osaka para morar aqui. Espero que me dar bem nesta escola, e é isso.

\- Então Srta. Haruno - começou o professor. -, sou Kakashi Hatake, professor de física e seja bem vinda a nossa instituição.

\- Obrigada. - ela sorriu.

\- Bom, pode se sentar ali atrás. - ele apontou para uma cadeira a minha frente, ela olhou para mim e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ela franziu o cenho e se aproximou cautelosamente, se sentando a minha frente sem olhar para mim.

Eu não podia pedir nada melhor, a sorte estava mesmo ao meu favor. Ela tirou seu caderno da mochila e o professor começou a escrever no quadro. Inclinei-me para frente. Sentindo o seu cheiro adocicado e embriagante, fechei meus olhos por um instante inalando aquele cheiro gostoso. Abri meus olhos e sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-a dar um pulo na cadeira pelo susto:

\- Acho que o destino está conspirando ao nosso favor, flor.

Senti sua respiração acelerada, ela se virou levemente para trás e me fitou com aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Ela estava linda.

\- Pode esquecer, eu não vou transar com você. - ela disse baixinho e se virou rapidamente para frente.

\- Eu não estou pedindo para transar comigo. – falei em seu ouvido. – Mas se você quiser...

\- Dá para me deixar em paz? – ela tinha se virado novamente para mim estava com o cenho franzido.

Sorri.

\- Desculpe flor. Não quero irritá-la, só quero te conhecer melhor.

Ela bufou.

\- Para de me chamar de flor.

\- Então me fale o seu nome.

Ela me olhou incrédula.

\- Você já sabe o meu nome, então pare de se fingir de idiota.

\- Mas eu quero ouvi sair da sua boca.

\- Vai pro inferno.

Ela se virou novamente para frente abrindo seu caderno e começando a copiar o que o professor escrevia no quadro. Mas eu não queria deixá-la em paz. Alguma coisa me empurrava para ir em frente, gritava para escutar novamente a sua voz e olhar seus olhos.

Inclinei-me novamente para frente e sentindo novamente o seu cheiro doce.

\- Não me ignore flor de cerejeira.

\- Mas que droga garoto, me deixe em paz! – ela gritou virando seu corpo todo para trás, atraindo a atenção de todos da sala para nós.

Arregalei meus olhos, com seu ataque de fúria. Ouvia as risadas do Naruto, mas não olhei para aquele babaca para conferi. Os cochichos foram aumentando e a voz do professor Kakashi chamou a atenção de todo mundo. Ela me fitava furiosa, engoli em seco, acho que passei dos limites.

_\- Silêncio._ O que está acontecendo aí atrás? Srta. Haruno isso aqui é uma sala de aula e não um bordel. Se ajeite em seu lugar. – Sakura se virou para frente e Kakashi continuou: - Sr. Uchiha achou pouco o castigo que levou ontem, e quer levar outro?

\- Não senhor.

\- Então se comporte, antes que eu o mande para a diretória. – seu tom era severo. – E pare de ficar importunando sua colega. E os outros voltem os seus deveres.

Ele se virou para frente e continuou escrevendo no quadro. Olhei para meus amigos que estavam rindo da minha cara e murmurando _otário_ para mim. Bufei e fiquei jogado na cadeira enquanto começava a copiar os deveres, tentando não pirar com a garota sentada a minha frente.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Gostaram?  
Sasuke é bem insistente, né kkkkkkkk  
Quero saber suas opiniões e criticas, comentem por favor.  
Nos vemos semana que vem.  
Bjs.


	4. Irmãos Uchiha

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meus amore, como vão?  
Desculpe por não ter atualizado semana passada, eu fiquei doente, novamente :\ fazer o quê se sou um poço de doenç estou aqui novinha e pronta para tudo :)  
Quero agradecer aqueles leitores amorosos que deixaram seu comentário capitulo anterior *-* eu fiquei tão feliz com o carinho de vocês, muito obrigada :) e também não posso esquecer aos favoritos, gente eu estou eufórica com o tanto de favoritos por simplesmente três capítulos, Valeu ^^  
Então gente dividi o capitulo em dois, pois quero fazer este jogo com muito cuidado e detalhado com tudo o que tem direito e sasusaku que não pode faltar, então este capitulo só é uma introdução o que está por vir cap que vem.  
Então vamos parar de falar e começar a ler, né?

Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Irmãos Uchiha.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Estávamos no intervalo, depois daquela aula do professor Kakashi ainda tive mais outra aula de japonês com a professora Kurenai. Sasuke não falou comigo depois daquela bronca da primeira aula, mas ficava mexendo de vez em quando em meu cabelo. Tive que prendê-los com uma caneta para não me exaltar novamente com ele e passar outro vexame.

Que vergonha tinha passado. Meu primeiro dia de aula e fui chamada atenção por causa daquele garoto descarado. Naquela hora eu queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar lá dentro. Eu tinha que me manter afastada desse garoto o mais longe possível. Pelo pouco que eu vi, percebi que ele era encrenca. E de encrenca eu estava fora. Como se não bastasse o que eu com o que passei alguns meses atrás com todo aquele tormento. Tudo o que eu queria era esquecer tudo o que aconteceu na minha antiga cidade.

Depois que o sinal do intervalo tocou, saí da sala rapidamente não dando vez para aquele garoto. Ino e Hinata vieram correndo atrás de mim. Fomos juntas a cantina e compramos nossos lanches e seguimos para o jardim aberto por trás do colégio e sentamos na grama, debaixo de um grande pé de árvore.

\- Amiga o que foi aquilo na sala? - perguntou Ino, sentando-se na grama do jardim de frente para mim enquanto comia uma maçã.

Olhei para ela, me encostando mais confortavelmente no tronco da árvore. Hinata estava ao meu lado.

\- Aquele garoto é insuportável. É tudo o que eu tenho que eu tenho para dizer.

\- Mas ele cismou mesmo com você, _flor_. - Hinata debochou com o apelidinho que ganhei.

Revirei os olhos ouvindo a risada das duas.

\- Não sei onde está a graça? - disse com sarcasmo, dando atenção a minha Coca-Cola.

\- Mas amiga, isso é só o começo. - comentou Ino. - Ele vai ficar em cima te perturbando até você ceder.

\- O Sasuke é terrível. - disse Hinata.

Bufei.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto? Por que já deu pra mim a cota de Sasuke por hoje.

\- Tudo bem! - disse Hinata.

\- Mas conta, está gostando daqui? - perguntou Ino.

\- Bom, tirando esse "pequeno" aborrecimento, até que aqui é bem legal.

\- Amanhã tem jogo da intercolegial, vai vim um monte de gente para cá, o povo da outra escola. Vamos treinar com tudo hoje para mostrar para aquelas idiotas do Taka quem é quem manda. - disse Ino.

\- Vai ser que horas o jogo, Ino? – Hinata perguntou.

\- As 17hrs em ponto. Então lá para as três, o povo do Taka deve chegar.

\- Ah. Os jogos sempre acontecem aqui, em KHS? - perguntei

\- A maioria das vezes sim, pois o nosso campo é melhor.

Assenti.

\- Às vezes nem temos aulas quando jogo aconteça cedo no meio de semana. – disse Hinata. – Mas desta vez não.

Ouvimos uns gritos e olhamos para o lado encontrando Tenten correndo até nós, ofegante, e parou em nossa frente.

\- Ino... Reunião das líderes agora. - Tenten ofegou mais um pouco.

\- O quê? Estamos no intervalo, e daqui a alguns minutos o sinal vai bater.

\- É que a aconteceu um imprevisto de última hora. - falou ela puxando a mão de Ino a colocando de pé. - Vamos logo que eu te explico no caminho.

\- Tá. Mas calma estou tropeçando aqui!

As duas saíram correndo em direção ao campo de futebol. Olhei para Hinata ao meu lado que seguia as duas garotas correndo com o olhar.

\- O que deve ter acontecido? - perguntei.

\- Eu não sei. - respondeu sem me olhar. - Acho que deve ser bem importante para sair daquele jeito.

\- Tomara que não seja nada de grave.

\- Olha o Sai, vou chamá-lo. Acho que ele deve saber de alguma coisa. - disse e depois gritou: - Sai! Sai! - o moreno que estava a vários metros de nós, encostado numa pilastra mexendo no telefone, olhou para nossa direção e Hinata o chamou com a mão. - Vem cá!

Sai rodou os calcanhares e veio em nossa direção em passos lentos. Parou em nossa frente e nos fitou com uma cara indiferente.

\- O que foi?

\- A Tenten chegou aqui eufórica e levou Ino falando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Você sabe de alguma coisa? - Hinata perguntou.

Sai revirou os olhos e bufou.

\- Você acha que fico perdendo o meu tempo cuidando da vida dos outros?

\- Acho.

\- Fala sério, me poupe Hinata. – ele deu de ombro.

\- Mas você passa tanto tempo com Tenten que achei que você pudesse saber de alguma coisa. – Hinata insistiu.

\- A Tenten é uma louca, você sabe melhor do que ninguém. - disse Sai fitando suas unhas.

\- Mas pela cara dela o assunto deveria ser sério. - falei.

Sai me olhou de escárnio e sentou-se na grama em posição de Buda.

\- Bom, pelo que estou sabendo deve ser por que a congregação de esportes estudantis antecipou os jogos para hoje.

\- O quê? - dissemos eu e Hinata em uníssonos.

\- Sai, por que eles fizeram isso? - perguntou Hinata.

\- E eu sei lá. - ele deu de ombro. - Esses povos são uns loucos. O jogo vai ser hoje.

\- Caramba a Ino vai ficar bolada.

\- Põe bolada nisso. – disse Hinata.

Ficamos sentados conversando coisas banais e sobre o jogo que seria hoje. Sai ficou o resto do intervalo todo conosco, ora falava uma fofoca que acontecia, e ora mexia no celular.

**Sasuke**

Eu estava no meu armário guardando o livro de Japonês. Naruto e Gaara nem me esperaram e foram para o intervalo, me deixando sozinho para trás. Estava pensando o quanto tinha bancado o babaca na sala de aula. Não era para a flor ter chamado tanta atenção, pois eu não estava fazendo nada de mais. Eu era quase inofensivo, um Uchiha inofensivo. Mas ela não sabia disto, e eu estava disposto a mostrá-la o quanto ela estava perdendo em me rejeitar, pois ninguém me rejeita. E não iria ser ela que seria a primeira.

Bom, não preciso me preocupar, pois não tem nem vinte quatro horas que a conheci. Tenho muito tempo ainda para mostrar os meus atributos.

Sorri.

Fechei o armário ainda nos meus devaneios que nem vi meu irmão se aproximando.

\- Fala aí, cuzão.

Olhei a minha frente vendo Itachi vindo em minha direção. Franzi o cenho. O corredor estava praticamente vazio.

\- Itachi? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele riu daquele jeito babaca e convencido enquanto encostava seu ombro no armário.

\- Ora, vim salvar sua vida. - ele disse como se fosse óbvio. - Ou se esqueceu da sua linda advertência por ter sido pego transando por aí.

Bati a mão na testa apertando os olhos. Como poderia ter me esquecido de algo tão importante como isto? Acho que aquela rosada está me desviando do foco mais do que eu queria.

\- Merda. - praguejei e o olhei. - E aí? Conseguiu pegar a carta sem que o pai visse?

\- Se você não foi mandado para Bangladesh ainda é por que seu amado irmão aqui conseguiu, né? Mas o vovô quase que pegou. Foi por pouco.

\- Caramba.

Porra se meu avô Madara tivesse pegado essa carta de advertência e lido o conteúdo o que eu tinha aprontado, eu estava fodidamente fodido. Ele era pior que meu pai. Acho que meus irmãos e eu tentamos andar na linha era mais por causa do medo que temos de nosso avô casca grossa do que meu pai. Ele sempre fala pro meu pai nunca afrouxar as rédeas do castigo, pois assim sempre teria o controle de tudo.

Meu avô era foda.

\- Já falei com a Tsu-teta, e já está tudo Ok. Apesar dela não ter confiado muito na minha palavra. - ele murmurou a última frase.

Meu irmão Itachi era Três anos mais velho do que eu. Ele estudou aqui também, assim como meus outros dois irmãos mais velhos. E vamos dizer que Itachi também não era um dos alunos favoritos da Tsunade. Se eu apronto, Itachi era bem pior que eu. A prova disto foi quando eu estava no primeiro ano e Itachi no último, e ele junto de seus amigos colocaram este colégio de cabeça para baixo. E claro que eu também estava no meio. De meus três irmãos eu era mais chegado ao Itachi por ele ser quase da minha idade e inconsequente que nem eu.

\- Valeu cara, te devo uma. - falei tocando seu ombro.

\- Claro que você me deve. - arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Aliás, você está com uma cota de dividas enorme comigo.

\- Vai jogar na minha cara agora os favores que fez? – franzi o cenho.

\- Não. Mas vou cobrar quando eu precisar.

Revirei os olhos e Itachi riu balançando a cabeça em tom debochado.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Estou vendo o quanto você é cuzão. – riu mais um pouco. - Ser pego transando é foda, em? Nem parece um Uchiha.

\- Tsc. Vai tomar no cu Itachi. Se for ficar me gastando então some daqui. Não estou com paciência para suas babaquices.

\- Calma aí maninho, também não é pra tanto. – ele levantou suas mãos para cima.

\- Você torra a paciência de qualquer um. - falei emburrado começando a andar, senti Itachi me seguir.

Duas garotas passaram pela gente correndo, uma delas me deu um tchauzinho em seguida de um sorrisinho. Sorri de canto e parei para olhar sua saia curta que subia esvoaçando, enquanto ela corria assim como o da sua amiga ao lado. Essas novinhas do fundamental são as mais foguentas, quanto mais novas mais taradas são. Ao meu lado Itachi estava parado com o pescoço torcido numa tentativa de olhar as calcinhas das novinhas.

\- Ah se eu pego. Faço um estrago.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Esquece, o seu reinado acabou aqui há dois anos. Agora quem manda na parada agora sou eu.

Ele olhou para mim fazendo uma careta e suspirou.

\- Tem razão. - abriu um sorriso malicioso. - Mas lá fora o que mais tem é mulher.

Voltei a andar.

\- Você não estava de rolo com a Konan?

\- Estava. Ela me deu um chute.

Parei de andar e olhei para a cara dele e dei uma gargalhada. Itachi revirou os olhos. Konan era a garota - acho que a única que ele respeitava. Ela era legal, a conheci quando ela ainda estudava aqui por meio de uma bolsa. Era bem marrenta e não levava desaforos para casa. Tinha rolo com Itachi fazia anos, mas nada sério. Pois uma hora eles estavam juntos e outra hora separados. Sei lá, era estranho.

\- Não sei qual é a graça? – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

\- Eu sou fã da Konan. - falei em meio aos risos.

\- Idiota.

Parei de rir e o olhei para sua cara fechada.

\- O que foi? Por que está bravinho.

\- Para sua informação a Konan só me largou por que foi embora. Ela voltou para sua cidade natal e trancou a faculdade. Sua mãe está muito doente.

\- Mas você levou um fora. Eu acabei de ganhar meu dia só por ouvi isto. – sorri abertamente.

\- Eu vou embora.

\- Mas já? - disse num tom debochado. - Está cedo. Não quer falar mais no assunto em como você levou um pé na bunda?

Gargalhei.

\- Sasuke vai se foder. - Itachi estava com o cenho franzido e se preparando para ir embora. - Hoje pode está sendo eu, mas eu quero ver quando chegar a sua vez quando uma garota te menosprezar e deixar você se sentido que nem lixo.

Sorri de canto.

\- Então espere sentado por que isso _nunca _irá acontecer. Eu nunca vou me rebaixar a uma garota.

\- Nunca diga nunca irmão, o mundo da voltas, e uma delas você pode está por baixo e eu irei rir deste dia.

\- Pois eu repito: _isto nunca irá acontecer._

\- Você que sabe. - deu de ombro. - Estou indo, vou falar pro papai que você ficará na escola para fazer um trabalho e treinar pro campeonato.

\- Valeu.

\- Vê se não apronta novamente. Tsunade está por aqui com você. - ele fez um gesto com a mão na testa. - E outra desta ela te expulsa.

\- Eu já sei.

\- Só estou reforçando.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Tchau otário.

Não respondi e Itachi tomou o rumo diferente do meu. Comecei a andar em direção a cantina e vi Naruto vindo em minha direção, correndo.

\- O que foi? Vai tirar o pai da forca?

\- Cara onde tu estava? – ele perguntou.

\- Nos armários, por quê?

\- O técnico Gai está nos chamando no campo. A congregação adiantou nosso jogo pra hoje.

\- O quê? Essas porras são loucos?

\- Não sei teme, mas temos que ir até o campo agora.

Saímos correndo pelos corredores da instituição chegando do lado de fora. Alguns alunos nos olhavam e cochichavam. _Povo fofoqueiro._ Chegamos à entrada do campo de futebol onde encontramos o time todo reunido e o técnico gritando alguma coisa que não pude compreender. Ao lado junto das arquibancadas estavam o grupo das líderes de torcida, todas reunidas numa roda. Cheguei ao grupo e o técnico me fitou com o cenho franzido.

\- Onde estava Sasuke?

\- No colégio. - respondi.

\- Bom isso agora não importa. Estão todos aqui? - ele deu uma olhada em sua prancheta. Ele estava como sempre, com sua calça comprida de táctel azul-marinho, uma camisa branca por debaixo do casaco do time, que era azul com vermelho com o emblema do nosso time atrás. Usava o seu boné de treinador e seu apito em volta do pescoço por uma corrente de prata. Nós dissemos que sim e ele voltou a falar: - A congregação de esportes estudantis adiantou nosso jogo para hoje. Mesmo horário. Não vamos ter mais tempo para treinar. Então peço que assim que as aulas acabarem quero todos vocês nos vestiários, que revisaremos nosso esquema para o jogo de hoje.

\- Mas porque eles adiantaram o jogo? - perguntei.

\- Eles disseram que amanhã eles cobririam o jogo da escola do leste.

\- Mas o nosso jogo estava marcado desde a semana retrasada! - exclamou Suigetsu ao lado de Naruto. - Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso.

\- Bom, eu não quero acusar ninguém sem provas, então não levante falsas acusações Hokuzi.

\- Mas treinador, está na cara que tem dedo dos Taka. Eles não admitem a derrota do ano passado e querem vingança. - disse Naruto.

\- Uzumaki, todos aqui sabemos que eles não saíram satisfeitos no último jogo. - disse o técnico. - O que temos que fazer agora é nos esforçarmos e ganhar esse jogo.

O técnico falou mais algumas coisas e terminou quando o sinal bateu. Bom se aqueles vacilões querem levar a vantagem, então eles vão ter uma surpresinha.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
Sasuke é um tarado, né? kkkkkkkkkkk e Itachi não fica por baixo kkkkkkkkk :D  
Eu simplesmente não gostei dele :\ sério, mas quero ver a opiniões de vocês, comentem e façam suas sugestões o que querem ver no capitulo que vem. Só não me mande colocar hentai sasusaku pq isso não vai acontecer agora.  
Então galerinha até a semana que vem.  
Beijos de pudim ^^


	5. Conflitos

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá amores (^-^) como vão?  
Desculpe a demora, fiquei sem inspiração :\ mas estou de volta :D o capitulo não está esta coisa, mas é o que tem.

Mudei o Titulo do capitulo passado, caso notarem.  
Quero agradecer aos comentários lindos de vcs e os favoritos também ^^ estou muito feliz :)  
Bom chega de falatório e vamos a história :)  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Conflitos.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Assim que o sinal tocou indicando o final de intervalo, levantei-me da grama junto com Hinata e Sai, fomos para a sala. Chegando lá, tinham poucos alunos na mesma, uns conversando, outros em pé e outros desenhando _uma bunda n_o quadro negro.

Existe louco para tudo.

Fui direto para a mesa de Hinata, já que tínhamos algum tempinho livre antes do professor entrar em sala de aula. Sentei-me em cima da mesa dela que tinha sentado em sua cadeira. Sai foi até sua carteira no canto da sala e mexeu na mochila e depois saiu da sala. Ficamos eu e Hinata jogando conversa fora enquanto o resto da sala estava uma barulheira e alguns alunos voltando do intervalo. Minutos depois escutei a voz alta de Tenten, atraindo minha atenção e de Hinata.

\- Olá seus putões! Cheguei nesse puteiro!

Olhei para trás vendo a morena de coques fazendo uma dancinha escrota, e se juntou ao garoto gordinho que desenhava partes do corpo no quadro. Ino revirou os olhos e veio em nossa direção e sentou-se em seu lugar que ficava ao lado de Hinata.

\- E aí, Ino? - comecei.

Ela suspirou cansada.

\- E aí, é que a congregação dos esportes estudantis antecipou o jogo para hoje à tarde. - disse ela

\- Chouji isso aqui que é uma bunda de verdade, não essa porcaria que você está fazendo!

Nós três olhamos para frente onde Tenten apontava para seu desenho de uma bunda bem grande que acabava de fazer.

\- Para de gritar sua louca! - disse o tal de Chouji fazendo pouco caso do desenho dela - Grande coisa.

\- Alguém já deu os remédios da Tenten? - perguntou Hinata.

Ri balançando a cabeça de leve. Aquela Tenten era bem maluca.

\- Essa daí não tem mais jeito. - disse Ino. – Nem tarja preta resolve mais.

Nós voltamos à conversar, ignorando os argumentos de Tenten em frente do quadro dizendo qual bunda era a melhor.

\- Voltando o assunto - começou Hinata se referindo ao jogo -, eles podem fazer isso?

\- Acho que sim. - ela deu de ombro. - Os garotos do jogo estão falando que tem dedo dos Taka, mas eu realmente não sei. Só sei que vamos massacrar aqueles idiotas e aquelas vadias de lá...

\- Ino.

Olhamos para a garota que tinha acabado de chegar. Ela era alta, deveria ter 1.70 de altura, mas com aqueles saltos scarpin ela ganhava uns dez centímetros a mais. Magra, pele clara, olhos de um castanho avermelhado, e cabelos num vermelho vivo, todo picotado que batia até a cintura. Sua saia escolar era tão curta que se abaixasse um pouco poderia ver sua calcinha, sua blusa branca estava por cima da saia com os três primeiros botões de cima aberto, dando um vislumbre de seus seios com algumas sardas.

\- O que foi Karin? – perguntou Ino.

A tal da Karin apoiou seu corpo na perna direita, colocando sua mão direita na cintura.

\- Depois da aula vamos dar uma treinada de uma hora antes do jogo.

Ino levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Você não acha que vai ficar muito em cima não?

\- Não. - Karin bufou impaciente. - Depois da aula no campo. Ah, fala para a aquela doida da Tenten para está lá também.

\- Por que você não fala com ela? – comentou Ino com o cenho franzido. – Ela está logo ali na frente.

\- Eu não quero perder meu tempo e nem saliva com aquela maluca.

Ino revirou os olhos.

Karin se virou para sair, mas antes ela deu uma olhada em mim de cima a baixo com um olhar superior. Também não fiquei atrás, coloquei a minha melhor cara de sebosa e devolvi aquele olhar superior com o maior estilo. Ela virou os olhos para frente e saiu caminhando até seu lugar que ficava na frente, junto de duas garotas.

\- Ai Sakura - Ino riu -, que cara nojenta foi essa que você fez agora?

\- Aquela garota me olha com uma cara como se ela fosse à rainha da cocada e queria que ficasse assim? Eu só devolvi.

Hinata riu.

\- Sakura você é demais.

\- E, aliás, qual é da ruiva? - questionei, dando uma olhada para frente e depois a fitando.

\- Ela é Karin Uzumaki. - disse Ino. – Capitã das líderes de torcida.

\- Uzumaki? - perguntei estranhando o sobrenome. Acho que já ouvi este sobrenome antes.

\- Ela é prima do Naruto. - explicou Hinata.

\- A parte podre da família. - quem disse isso foi Tenten que tinha chegado e sentou-se no colo de Ino.

\- Vai para lá garota. - Ino a empurrou, tirando-a de seu colo. - Você pesa que nem uma baleia.

\- Ai Ino. Tsc. Você é chata, em? - ela ficou de pé e sentou-se em cima da mesa de Ino.

\- Você que é folgada garota. – reclamou Ino. – Ah, e Karin falou que vamos treinar depois da aula.

Tenten a olhou fazendo uma careta.

\- Ela fumou?

\- Você sabe como é a Karin, então fique quieta e engole.

\- Essa garota é muito chata. - Tenten bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Ela é uma nojenta. - murmurei para mim mesma, mas Tenten escutou.

\- Ela é uma podre.

\- É, mas ela é a melhor capitã, isso nós temos que concordar. - concluiu Ino fazendo uma careta.

Vi Gaara chegar por trás de Ino, que nem tinha percebido sua presença. Ele a agarrou por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço. Minha amiga tomou um leve susto e olhou para trás vendo-o dar um sorriso carinhoso.

\- Amor, onde estava?

\- Com o Neji.

O ruivo deu a volta na mesa ficando ao lado de Ino que se levantou o deixando sentar em sua cadeira e se sentando em seu colo, para depois se beijarem.

\- Ah, vão para outro lugar com todo esse mel. - disse Tenten fazendo uma careta.

\- Vai você que é uma enxerida. – atacou Gaara.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Gente pare de brigar! - pediu Hinata.

\- Tsc, é essa maluca que não gosta de ver a felicidade alheia. - atacou Ino olhando Tenten que a olhava do mesmo modo.

\- Acho que vi raiozinhos saindo dos olhos das duas. - sussurrei para Hinata.

\- Você não viu nada ainda.

\- Amor, não dê trela para ela. - disse Gaara com sua mão na cocha de Ino.

Ino apenas enlaçou seu pescoço e beijou sua bochecha.

\- Você tem razão.

Nós já estávamos um tempo aqui e nem sinal do professor. Ficamos falando e rindo das bobagens de Tenten e Sai, que tinha brotado de não sei onde e se juntado a nós. A sala estava cheia e o barulho estava alto.

\- Gente bem abriu uma nova boate na cidade. - comentou Ino.

\- Eu ouvi falar, é a _The Night. – _disse Sai. – É do amigo do primo do tio do amigo do meu primo.

Ficamos com uma cara de paisagem desta explicação de Sai.

\- Nós podemos marcar para irmos lá este final de semana, que tal? – Ino propôs.

\- Eu topo, estou doida para encher a cara, ficar doidona e fazer u strip-tease. – Tenten gargalhou com o comentário maluco.

\- Fala sério. –murmurou Gaara. – Eu também estou dentro.

Hinata e Sai concordaram e só faltava eu.

\- Bom, eu tenho que avisar minha tia, mas acho que vou também. – falei pegando meu celular que estava preso na minha cintura da saia e comecei a mexer no facebook.

\- Isso vai ser um máximo. – disse Ino.

\- Hinata meu brotinho de rosa.

Vi o vulto loiro de Naruto passar por mim que nem uma bala e agarrar Hinata que mexia também em seu celular, quase a fazendo derrubá-lo no chão.

\- Naruto, vai dar susto na sua mãe. – a morena estava com o cenho franzido.

\- Mas meu amor eu estava com saudades. – Naruto a beijou na bochecha ficando ao lado da mesma.

\- Fala qual é a boa Sasuke! – escutei a voz de Gaara falar.

Nem precisei olhar para saber que Sasuke estava parado ao meu lado. Apenas fiquei mexendo em meu celular, não dei confiança.

\- A boa é que vamos massacrar aqueles vacilões do Taka no jogo de hoje. – sua voz havia saído convencida.

\- Cara foi mó vacilo da parte dos coroas. - comentou Naruto que tinha acabado de sentar-se à mesa atrás.

\- Estamos sabendo. - disse Gaara. - Mas me diga, está preparado?

Percebi que ele sorriu pelo tom que saiu a sua voz.

\- Eu já nasci pronto.

Apenas revirei os olhos tentando ignorar aquele ser de cabelos pretos que cheirava muito bem. Não que eu estivesse cheirando ele, nada disso, apenas sentia o aroma de seu perfume amadeirado pelo simples motivo dele estar bem perto de mim.

\- Olá flor de cerejeira.

Podia sentir o seu olhar queimando a minha pele. O ignorei e continuei a dá atenção a meu celular que estava mais interessante do que a conversa fiada dele.

\- Que nojo. - disse Tenten e desceu da mesa, indo para seu lugar. - Fui!

\- Não vai falar comigo? – insistiu ele, sentando-se à mesa onde Tenten agora pouco estava sentada.

\- Eu já falei para você esquecer Sasuke, você não faz o tipo da Sakura. - disse Ino.

\- Eu faço o tipo de todas loira. Fique ligada! – ele disse todo convencido.

Detesto gente convencida.

Ele levou uma mão aos cabelos de Ino, mas Gaara foi mais rápido e o afastou com um tapa.

\- Cara eu vou acaba com você se ficar cantando a minha garota.

Ergui o olhar vendo o sorriso de canto na boca de Sasuke enquanto ele se levantava da mesa.

\- Relaxa, não sou fura olho.

Ele voltou sua atenção para mim, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem, deu uma piscadela sínica e caminhou até o seu lugar, ao lado da janela. Pude ouvir alguns suspiros das meninas, e outras dando tchauzinho para ele que simplesmente sorriu de canto.

Um verdadeiro galinha, um conquistador barato.

\- Ele é terrível. - disse Ino.

\- Ele é um babaca convencido, isso sim. - falei, me levantando também depois de ouvir a voz do professor que acabara de entrar.

Sentei-me em meu lugar guardando o celular na mochila e pegando a caderno para a próxima aula.

\- Alunos sente-se que vamos começar a aula. - o professor passou o olhar pela sala e parou em mim. - Você deve ser a aluna nova, né?

Assenti, sentindo os olhos dos outros alunos em mim. Detesto ser o centro das atenções.

\- Sakura Haruno.

\- Seja bem vinda Srta. Haruno. Sou Assuma Sarutobi, professor de história. - sorri sem graça e ele voltou o olhar aos alunos. - Peguem o livro e abrem na página 123.

Peguei meu livro e abri na página pedida, mas logo em seguida senti uma respiração em meu pescoço fazendo a minha pele se arrepiar. Virei-me bruscamente para trás encontrando Sasuke inclinado para frente com o rosto próximo ao meu. Tomei um susto, afastando meu rosto para trás. Ele deu um sorriso maroto com o meu gesto destrambelhado, voltei a olhar para frente vendo o professor escrevendo no quadro e depois voltei a fitá-lo.

\- O quê você quer? - sussurrei na defensiva.

\- Calma! - ele chegou o corpo um pouco para trás. - Não vou te morder.

\- Me deixe em paz. - voltei meu corpo para frente, ignorando-o, mas já percebi deste cedo que aquele ser de cabelos escuro e estupidamente lindo não se dava por vencido logo.

\- Está com raiva de mim?

\- O quê você acha? - respondi sem olhá-lo, eu tentava copiar o dever, mas não conseguia me concentrar. - Você me fez passar o maior vexame de manhã no meu primeiro dia - olhei por um momento para trás. -, com suas brincadeirinhas sem graça.

\- Olha, me desculpa por isso. - ele pareceu sincero. - Não queria causar problemas para você, flor de cerejeira.

\- Pare de me chamar assim. - franzi o cenho. Mais uma vez Sasuke havia conseguido minha atenção para si. - Me deixe em paz, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Tudo bem, não vou te perturbar mais. _Não agora._ \- ele abriu um sorriso e se ajeitou em seu lugar, começando a escrever no caderno o que o professor escrevia no quadro.

Voltei minha atenção para frente, mas sem antes olhar para o lado, encontrando Ino me olhando com um sorriso e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Suspirei pesadamente, esse garoto ainda iria me enlouquecer.

As horas passaram e estávamos no finalzinho da aula de história. Sasuke como prometido não tinha me perturbado mais, _ainda._ Percebi que de vez em quando a tal de Karin virava para trás e ficava me olhando com uma cara nada boa. Eu em, esta daí era mais louca que Tenten.

O professor Assuma se levantou com uma folha em mãos.

\- Bom alunos, vou passar um trabalho para serem entregue nesta sexta. - os alunos reclamaram, mas o professor Assuma ignorou, voltando a falar: - Nem adiantam reclamar, as provas começam semana que vem, e só tenho hoje e sexta para dar a revisão. O trabalho será em dupla valendo quatro pontos. O tema é o mesmo para todos. A Crise do Capitalismo.

Os alunos começavam a falar, dizendo quem iriam fazer com quem, tomando a fala do professor que estava na frente.

\- Silêncio! – disse ele. – Serei eu quem vai escolher as duplas. Não quero trabalho igual ao do outro, se não darei zero.

O professor começou a falar as duplas. Mas ele parava de vez enquanto dando um basta, para aqueles alunos que ficaram reclamando da dupla escolhida.

\- Quem falar agora colocarei para fora da sala e darei zero. – o professor Assuma ameaçou. – Continuando, próxima dupla - ele olhava a folha de chamada em suas mãos -, Ino e Suigetsu, Gaara e Tenten, Hinata e Naruto, Chouji e Karin, Sakura e Sasuke, Sai e Neji.

Era só o que me faltava agora. Com vinte cinco alunos nesta sala, eu tinha que ficar com aquele garoto como dupla? Era muito azar mesmo. Acho que só foi a Hinata que tinha se dado bem no final das contas.

\- Acho que o destino está conspirando a nosso favor, flor. – senti a voz de Sasuke soprando em meu ouvido.

Virei-me para trás com a minha pior cara.

\- Conspirando uma ova. Isso está mais para um pesadelo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, me olhando.

\- O seu problema é só comigo ou com todos os homens que chegam perto de você?

\- Só com você.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você é a primeira garota que me odeia antes do sexo.

\- Será por que você é um galinha convencido que se acha o bonzão? – ataquei com a minha língua fiada.

Eu estava a tempo de dar um soco naquela cara perfeita dele só para tirar aquele sorrisinho irritante de sua boca.

\- Eu não me acho, eu sou. – começou ele sem tirar aquele sorrisinho irritante dos lábios. – E você não pode ficar desprezando uma coisa que você nunca experimentou. – ele chegou mais perto de mim. – E eu garanto que você está perdendo muita coisa.

Fitei-o, incrédula.

\- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Eu não estou ouvindo isso!

\- O casal aí atrás, será que podem parar de falar e prestar atenção na explicação do trabalho? – o professor Assuma chamou nossa atenção.

Virei-me para frente rapidamente, sentindo olhares em mim novamente. Tudo culpa dele. Era a segunda vez que me chamavam atenção só nesse primeiro dia. Tudo culpa de Sasuke Uchiha que estava me deixando maluca.

[...]

Eram umas 15hrs e 30min da tarde, estava faminta, pois não tinha almoçado. Saí do quarto, iria ao refeitório fazer uma boquinha. Caminhei pelo corredor da ala feminina e desci as escadas chegando o andar estudantil, onde ficavam o auditório, as salas de aula, essas coisas. No meio do caminho encontrei Sai, que vinha do corredor onde ficavam as salas de aula.

\- Olá _Pink hair._ \- disse Sai com os braços para cima enquanto desfilava pelo corredor com uma modelo na passarela. Ele estava com uma calça preta bem justinha, botas pretas e uma blusa verde limão de corte V com a palavra SEXY em stress.

Minha cara se contorceu em uma careta por causa do nome que ele me chamara.

\- Ahn, não dá para vocês do colégio parar de me colocar apelidos, não? - perguntei, e ele parou a minha frente.

\- Fofa você tem cabelos cor-de-rosa, o que posso dizer? - ele piscou. - Estou pensando em fazer umas mechas no meu cabelo. Talvez eu bote umas mechas cor-de-rosa, ou loiro platinado.

\- Você vai ficar fofa. - tentei entrar no clima animado de Sai.

\- Eu sei. - ele disse todo convencido. - Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?

\- Vou ao refeitório comer alguma coisa.

\- Ah, eu vou contigo. - ele enlaçou o seu braço ao meu e começando a andar. - Menina agora me conta o motivo daquele bofe escândalo do Sasuke ficar na tua cola que nem cachorro no cio?

\- Vocês falam como se o Sasuke fosse um Deus.

\- E não é? Ah, se ele comesse da mesma fruta que eu. Eu estava feito.

Sai suspirou e eu acabei gargalhando.

\- Sai você é hilário.

\- Você é uma sortuda, mas tem que tomar cuidado, pois Sasuke não é flor que se cheire.

Parei fazendo Sai parar também.

\- Eu não quero nada com ele.

\- Então diga isso de bom tom, pois o bofe não entendeu ainda.

Voltamos a andar chegando ao refeitório. Ao contrário da hora do café, o refeitório estava vazio, só estavam às tias do refeitório, como a Tenten as chama. Fizemos os nossos pedidos e sentamos numa mesa, começamos a comer.

\- Animada para assistir o jogo de hoje?

\- Uhum. - murmurei de boca cheia.

\- Eu tenho que sair correndo para o campo daqui a pouco.

\- Por quê? – perguntei dando um gole no meu refrigerante.

\- Infelizmente eu faço parte da banda do colégio, e a propósito, que horas são?

Peguei meu celular do meu bolso.

\- Três e trinta e nove.

\- O quê? – Sai me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – É hoje que arrancam minha jugular.

\- Termina de comer pelo menos. – falei o vendo se levantar apressado e tomar seu suco num único gole.

\- Não dá rosada, estou atrasadíssima. Nos vemos depois. _Bye._

Sai saiu apressado do refeitório me deixando sozinha. Comecei a jogar pou, e nossa, não sabia como ele não tinha morrido ainda. Comecei a alimentá-lo e jogar nos joguinhos para comprar assessórios para ele. Fiquei bastante tempo mais do que gostaria no refeitório. Levantei-me da cadeira, e levei o resto de papel do sanduiche na lixeira e saí do refeitório.

Enquanto caminhava, percebia o pátio bem movimentado, gente da nossa escola e outras que deduzi ser da outra escola. No estacionamento aberto tinha quatro ônibus estacionados com pessoas saindo, vestidos de líderes, e jogadores, que presumir serem do Taka.

Eu andava tão distraída que acabei me esbarrando em alguém e só não fui ao chão, pois a pessoa me segurou.

\- Cuidado.

Olhei para a pessoa que tinha impedido minha queda, era um garoto alto, olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos. Ele era lindo.

\- Me desculpe. Eu sou muito desastrada. - eu estava pouco sem graça, e me afastei dele.

O veredito deu um sorriso e me olhou brincalhão.

\- Nossa, se toda vez que eu chegar nessa escola e esbarrar com uma garota tão linda como você, eu estava feito.

Sorri, me sentindo muito sem graça pelo seu comentário. Ele abriu um sorriso caloroso e lindo.

\- Sou Sasori Akasuna. - ele estendeu sua mão para mim. - E você, como se chama linda dama?

\- Sakura Haruno. - apertei sua mão.

\- Lindo nome para uma garota mais linda ainda.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

\- O que você quer me elogiando tanto deste jeito?

Ele passou a mão em seus cabelos bagunçados.

\- Querendo passar uma boa impressão?

Sorri mais, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto cruzava os braços. Mas de repente senti duas mãos segurarem meus ombros, apertando-os de leve.

\- O que faz aqui, Akasuna?

A voz fria e cortante soou, me fazendo dar alguns passos para o lado e ver Sasuke, olhando com desprezo o garoto que eu acabei de conhecer.

\- Sasuke?

\- Só estava dando uma volta quando esbarrei nessa linda garota. – disse Sasori sorrindo de escárnio.

Vi o rosto de Sasuke se contorcer, ele estava muito sério. Eu podia sentir uma aura negativa evaporando de Sasuke, seu olhar gélido não duvidava o que eu estava sentindo daquele clima pesado que pairou no local.

Sasuke desviou o olhar do outro e me fitou.

\- Esse cara está te amolando, flor?

\- Só estamos conversando, Sasuke.

\- É Uchiha, só estamos conversando. - o outro disse com uma voz cínica e provocativa.

\- Fique na tua Akasuna que não te perguntei nada. – Sasuke o olhou com ódio. - E se prepare para perder hoje novamente.

Sasori franziu o cenho, mas sorriu debochado e disse:

\- Uchiha eu sinto muito lhe dizer, mas quem vai perder hoje será o seu time.

O clima estava muito tenso, sabia que se eu não fizesse nada esses dois iriam acabar se atracando aqui. Nesta hora eu percebi as vestimentas de jogador de Sasori, branco com vermelho. Ele era um jogador do time adversário. Sasuke também estava vestido com seu uniforme de jogador, azul e vermelho. Os dois se fitavam fervorosamente.

\- Parou! – me meti no meio dos dois, batendo as mãos. – Não vamos começar uma briga agora, né?

Sasori se afastou um pouco para trás.

\- Claro que não. – ele não tirava os olhos de Sasuke. – Nós vamos resolver isso no campo.

\- Você não perde por espera Akasuna. – disse Sasuke sério.

Sasori me fitou e sorriu.

\- Foi um grande prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura. Espero nos vermos em breve.

Não respondi, apenas dei um sorriso forçado. O outro virou os calcanhares e se afastou pelo extenso pátio até sumir de vista.

\- Esse cara te faltou com o respeito, flor? - Sasuke perguntou me fitando com toda a sua atenção

\- Não. – o fitei irritada. - Qual é o seu problema? Nós só estávamos conversando.

\- Mas ele não é flor que se cheire. – ele disse um pouco sério.

\- Que nem você?

Ele riu.

\- Eu sou com certeza melhor do que ele.

Bufei.

\- Me poupe Sasuke. Enfia uma coisa nessa sua cabeça; _Não. Vou. Transar. Com. Você!_ Você não me interessa, e muito menos gosto de você. – ele me olhava, seu sorriso morria aos poucos conforme as palavras duras que eu dizia. – Me esquece, finge que não existo.

Dei as costas e saí de lá o deixando para trás, nem ao mesmo olhei para ele, para saber o que minhas palavras lhe causaram. Mas uma coisa eu deixei claro, eu não era que nem suas amiguinhas vadias.

Comigo ele não iria ter vez.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
Sasori apareceu, será que vai causar problemas?  
E Sasuke? O que acham da atitude dele?  
Comentem por favor, e semana que vem tem mais.  
Beijos ^^


	6. O Jogo

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Yooooo amores de Cherry, como vão meus xeirosos?  
Gente olha a minha cara de felicidade pelo níveis de comentários - (0^-^0)  
Ai que emoção, vcs são uns lindos gostosos, sabiam?  
Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês ^^  
Bom desculpe a minha demora, mas tive uns probleminhas com o meu celular, e que resultou em dois capítulos de fics apagada :( pessoal eu fiquei emputecida para caralho.  
Mas estou aqui, e quero logo dizer que o capitulo está um cocô. Sério eu odiei.

Não sei narrar um jogo e saiu essa merda e espero que curtam pelo menos um pouquinho pq o capitulo está horrível.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - O Jogo.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Nessas vinte duas horas que conhecia Sakura Haruno, eu pude perceber duas coisas nela: A primeira, ela não falava muito. A segunda, quando ela falava ela era meio que uma megera comigo. Mas não sei... Eu meio que curti isso nela. Ela mantinha uma espécie de muralha para afastar imbecis como eu, mas isso só me deixou mais determinado. Não que eu esteja apaixonado por ela, longe disso, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se apaixona. O que sinto por ela é só uma atração física. _Porra,_ a garota é bonita pra caralho, e só um idiota que não perceberia isso. E eu sabia que toda essa fobia minha só passaria quando a levasse para cama.

Mas o que me deixou mais emputecido foi quando a vi conversando com aquele filho da puta do Akasuna. Aquele cara era um vacilão do caralho, um filhinho de papai mimado. Estudei com ele os dois últimos anos do ensino fundamental, antes dele ser transferido para outra escola. Nunca nos damos bem. Não vou dizer que sou algum santo, pois eu não sou. Tenho essa vida de garotas e sexo desde meu quatorze anos, e nunca as iludi. Sempre deixei claro que não me relaciono com ninguém. Não sou cara de uma mulher só, sou um cara de todas. Mas ainda sim, sempre havia algumas iludidas que depois de uma trepada, pensavam que já era minha dona.

Sasori sempre pegava as minhas sobras e adorava me difamar na frente delas, dizendo o quanto eu era um sem coração, e algumas coisas a mais. Mas acontece que ele nunca jogava limpo nas relações. Ele sempre bancava o bom moço na frente delas só para levá-las para cama. E quando não conseguia o que queria, difamava a garota dizendo coisas que não tinha acontecido. Eu odiava esse tipo de gente. E era por isso que eu tenho que fazer de tudo para que a flor não caía na lábia desse babaca.

Fiquei ainda um bom tempo parado no meio do pátio, processando o que ela tinha acabado de me dizer. Ela disse que não gostava de mim. Fiquei surpreso, mas do que deveria. Senti um incômodo com aquelas palavras duras e rudes que ela cuspira na minha cara. Porra, eu não tinha feito nada pra ela me odiar, ainda.

Lembro-me dos olhos dela brilhando raivosos. E eu tenho que admitir que ela não estava para brincadeira. Minha ficha havia caído naquela hora, que ela era diferente. Não era nada igual a essas abutres que não tinham amor próprio. Eu pensava que ela só estava se fazendo de rogada, mas aos poucos que começo a conhecê-la, percebo que ela não era nada-nada como eu imaginava.

Era legal vê-la irritada, ela ficava com as bochechas vermelhas e a boca franzida, mas tenho que abaixar um pouco a minha bola. Se eu quero conquistá-la, não posso deixar que ela ficasse sempre zangada comigo. Tenho que ter cautela.

O colégio estava muito movimentado com os alunos daqui e os da Taka que ainda estavam chegando aos poucos. Era sempre assim quando era dia de jogo, isso aqui virava o caos. Avistei Gaara perto das arquibancadas com a Ino vestida de líder de torcida, caminhei até eles. Eu tinha que admitir que Gaara era um cara de sorte, não era sempre que achamos por aí garotas que valessem a pena. Ino era uma das pouquíssimas que valia alguma coisa. Eu até gosto da loira. Ela não era igual aquelas garotas frescas e chatas que tem por aqui. Ela era divertida e séria às vezes, quando precisava. E fazia muito bem para o meu amigo. Se bem que conheço Gaara, talvez ele esteja apaixonado por ela. Não, tenho certeza que ele está de quatro por ela, comendo na palma da mão da loira.

O canto de minha boca ergueu-se de lado, num pequeno sorriso sarcástico. Isso que meus dois amigos vem mantendo, não era para mim. Não consigo me imaginar preso a alguma garota.

Parei de frente para o casal que estava abraçado.

\- Olá Ino.

\- Oi Sasuke, como vai? - ela me cumprimentou amigável e voltou sua atenção para o ruivo. - Amor eu tenho que ir.

Ela deu um selinho nele antes de ir se juntar ao seu amigo Sai que estava terminado de colocar a cartola azul-marinho na cabeça. Olhei para Gaara com um sorriso debochado para a cara de idiota que ele fazia, enquanto fitava a loira chegando perto do amigo.

\- Você está mesmo apaixonado por ela, cara? – perguntei num tom de cinismo.

Gaara me olhou com a cara fechada, pois sabia que eu estava debochando.

\- Isso não é da sua conta babaca.

Resolvi provocá-lo um pouco.

\- A Ino não tem nenhuma irmã para que me possa apresentar não?

\- A Ino é filha única. – disse ele.

Ri.

\- Você está de quatro por essa garota. – concluí. - Admite, vejo isso na sua cara.

\- Ino é uma garota incrível – ele começou, me fitando sério, mais sério que o normal -, e Sakura é a melhor amiga dela. Então fique longe da Sakura.

\- Como é? - ergui minha sobrancelha.

Não acredito que estava ouvindo aquele absurdo.

\- Sim cara, não se meta com a amiga da Ino. Aliás, com nenhuma das amigas dela, o aviso também vale pro Sai.

\- Sai? Você está me estranhando?

Gaara ficou maluco? Bom, eu até que o entendo, pois toda vez quando ele está namorando, sempre havia a melhor amiga da namorada. Então, a garota ficava se oferecendo para mim e eu como não sou de ferro, a traçava. Mas tinha um, porém, a "melhor amiga" não levava numa boa o fora que a dava e colocava sempre a namorada de Gaara contra a parede para escolher entre ela ou Gaara, pois como Gaara era meu amigo, elas faziam a cabeça da namorada dele de ideias falando que ele não prestava que nem eu. E acabava que a garota terminava com Gaara, e o mesmo ficava meses na fossa e me culpando pelo fracasso do relacionamento.

Às vezes eu me sentia mal por isso, mas depois eu pensava: se a garota terminou com ele por que dera ouvidos o que a amiga vadia dizia, era por que ela não gostava dele de verdade. Se gostasse iria perceber que Gaara era totalmente diferente de mim.

\- É serio cara, você é meu melhor amigo. – disse ele. - Sakura é a melhor amiga de Ino. Você vai acabar fodendo pro meu lado.

\- Para de drama, a garota sabe se cuidar. – disse eu.

Gaara franziu o cenho e depois suspirou cansado.

\- Promete que vai deixar a Sakura em paz?

O olhar dele estava como uma suplica. Ele realmente está amarradão na Ino. E eu apenas disse:

\- Eu não prometo nada.

**Sakura**

Depois que disse aquilo tudo para o Sasuke eu fui rapidamente para meu quarto. Acho que depois desse fora que eu dei nele, talvez ele tenha um pouco de consciência e me deixe em paz de uma vez por todas. Cara ele é muito chato e insistente, será que ele não se mancava? Só por que ele é bonitinho ele pensa que todos tem que cair aos seus pés? Tá, bonitinho é pouco para defini-lo. O cara é lindo de morrer, admito por que não sou de ferro, mas ele é babaca de mais, e eu detesto isso. Não tenho um pingo de paciência para aturar palhaçadas.

Entrei no quarto que nem uma bala encontrando Hinata sentada na cama terminando de lixar as unhas das mãos. Ela levantou o olhar me vendo ofegante.

\- O que foi Sakura? – perguntou, enquanto eu abria o guarda-roupa, começando a procurar uma roupa para vestir para ir ao jogo daqui a pouco.

Suspirei cansada.

\- O idiota do Sasuke. - respondi sem a olhar, pegando um jeans e uma blusa de mangas.

\- Ih, pode se acostumando, àquele lá é fogo. - Hinata deu de ombro, voltando a lixar suas unhas.

Caminhei até a minha cama com as roupas nas mãos e me joguei de barriga.

\- Como eu faço para me livrar dele? – perguntei com a voz abafada pelo colchão, já pensando se meu fora não desse jeito.

Escutei as risadas de Hinata e me virei de barriga para cima, me sentando em seguida para poder fitá-la.

Ela me olhou com o sorriso no rosto.

\- Sakura você é a primeira garota que conheço que quer se livrar do Uchiha.

Choraminguei.

\- Me ajuda Hina.

\- Como? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Sei lá, me dê uma ideia. – minha voz tinha saído um pouco esganiçada. – Qualquer ideia que faça ele me ignorar.

\- Ah, deixar bem claro que você não está afim dele não vai funcionar, pois Sasuke é bem insistente. - ela torceu a boca para o lado. - Ai Sakura eu não sei mesmo. Eu não sou muito boa nisto. Talvez a Ino possa te ajudar, e não peça concelhos a Tenten pelo amor de Deus.

\- Por quê? – perguntei curiosa.

\- Ela bem capaz de carregar você para algum terreiro de macumba e dizer que você está carregada.

Fiz uma careta e balancei a minha cabeça negativamente.

\- Tenten não.

\- É Tenten não. – ela concordou se levantando da cama.

\- Estou vendo que estou ferrada mesmo. – murmurei caminhando para o banheiro.

Escutei Hinata rindo do outro lado da porta e falou bem alto para que eu escutasse:

\- Relaxa Sakura, daqui para frente à tendência é só piorar.

\- Cala a boca, Hinata! – gritei de dentro do banheiro.

Era só o que me faltava agora, Hinata a garota que pensei que era um doce estava me zoando, vê se pode produção? Realmente o mundo está perdido mesmo.

[...]

Hinata e eu andamos pelas arquibancadas cheias, procurando algum lugar para nos sentar. Logo avistamos Gaara nos fundos, ele acenou para nós, nos chamado. Subimos alguns degraus e passamos por algumas fileiras de bancos cheiros até chegar ao nosso destino.

\- Olá meninas, guardei lugares para vocês. – disse ele, apontando para dois lugares vagos entre ele e um garoto pálido com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinza claro que nem os da Hinata. Parando para pensar, aquele garoto era muito parecido com Hinata.

\- Obrigada. – dissemos eu e Hinata em uníssonos e nos sentamos nos bancos. Eu ao lado de Gaara e Hinata ao meu lado e do garoto parecido com ela.

\- Pensei que não viria mais Hinata, o jogo está quase começando. – disse o garoto cabeludo ao lado dela.

\- Mas cheguei a tempo, não cheguei? – disse ela a fitando.

O garoto revirou os olhos e depois me fitou.

\- Oi.

\- Oi.

\- Ah, Sakura, este é meu irmão Neji. – disse Hinata nos apresentando e fitou o irmão, entediada. – E essa é a Sakura.

\- Eu estou vendo, e sei quem ela é. – ele disse ainda me fitando, percebi que Gaara também estava alheio à conversa. – Ela é a garota que causou uma briga entre o Sasori e Sasuke no meio do pátio.

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva. Hinata me olhou com uma cara incrédula e Garra com os olhos levemente arregalados.

\- Como é que é? – perguntei não entendendo absolutamente nada.

\- Neji explica isso direito. - disse Gaara.

\- É o boato que está rolando pela escola, que o Sasuke pegou o Sasori agarrando ela – apontou para mim -, e foi lá e comeu ele na porrada, para não se intrometer com a mina dele.

\- Que conversa é essa? – perguntei incrédula, como esse povo adorava acrescentar e inventar mentiras.

\- É o que está rolando por aí gata. – Neji deu de ombro.

\- Isso aconteceu mesmo, Sakura? – Hinata me perguntou.

\- Não!

\- Então como isso aconteceu? – Gaara me perguntou totalmente interessado.

\- Não aconteceu nada. Eles nem brigaram.

\- É brincadeira mesmo como a fofoca ronda. – comentou Hinata.

\- Mas o pior é que inventaram um monte de mentiras. – eu disse inconformada.

\- É KHS rosada. – disse Neji. – Pode se acostumando que o povo daqui vê tempestade num copo d'água.

Suspirei cansada e me ajeitei no banco. Era só que faltava, só tinha vinte quatro horas nessa escola e já estou na boca do povo. Ainda pode ficar pior? Eu torço que não.

\- Olha, já vai começar. – comentou Gaara apontando para o campo.

Fitamos o campo vazio enquanto os torcedores de ambas as escolas gritavam chamando por seus times. E por fim a voz do locutor ecoou pelos altos alto-falantes posicionados em pontos estratégicos

_"**Um grande abraço a você assinante do canal SporTv. Vocês tem imagens ao vivo do Estádio da escola KHS, na cidade de Konoha, estado de Tóquio. A partir de agora você é nosso convidado para acompanhar as emoções da Décima terceira Rodada do Campeonato Estudantil da Temporada 2015. KHS e Taka é o jogo que você vai curtir com exclusividade aqui pela SporTv**."_

Não sabia que esses jogos estudantis eram tão importantes ao ponto de passar no SporTv. Não era atoa que o povo ficara eufórico quando disseram que a congregação tinha antecipado o jogo para hoje. Agora sei que estes jogos são coisa grande.

"**_Agora as líderes de torcida junto com o mascote e a banda da casa entrarão para darem um pequeno show de boas vindas_**"

A banda da nossa escola começou a tocar, um som meio rap, Rock, e Hip-hop, enquanto o tubarão azul-claro - o mascote da nossa escola -, vestido com o uniforme do time entrava correndo, animando a torcida enquanto pulava balançando os braços e dançava, as líderes de torcida ia para o meio de campo fazendo suas acrobacias bem trabalhada e ensaiadas com seus pompons.

\- A Ino está linda. – comentou Gaara ao meu lado.

Vi Ino e Tenten, ambas com o uniforme de líder composta por uma saia peguilhada, azul-marinho com vermelho, a curta blusa azul-marinho com a barra vermelha que deixava a barriga de fora, enquanto o nome KHS estava estampado no meio. Elas animavam a torcida que ia ao delírio. Também vi a tal da Karin dando o seu melhor, e como as meninas disseram, ela era muito boa no que fazia.

Minutos depois de seu show elas saíram junto do tubarão do meio de campo. E o locutor voltou a falar:

"**_Essa foi à escola KHS e vieram com tudo neste jogo. E o Tutubarão está bem animado, em?_**"

_\- Taka seus filhos da puta, vocês já perderam!_ – gritou Neji animado.

Os torcedores de nossa escola vibraram animados enquanto os torcedores do Taka nos vaiavam.

"**_Depois desta recepção calorosa da escola KHS, agora veremos as líderes de torcida da escola Taka junto com o mascote e a banda darem também suas boas vindas._**"

E assim como a nossa escola, a escola adversária entrou com o seu mascote - O falcão – vestido com o uniforme do time corria na frente com as asas abertas, enquanto a banda do time adversário tocava. As líderes entraram fazendo a galera do time Taka gritarem eufóricos e de nosso time vaiar. Eu era um desses alguém. As meninas estavam vestidas com seus uniformes brancos com detalhes vermelhos, a micro saias peguilhadas e suas blusas curtas sem mangas. Pude ver as meninas do nosso time de braços cruzados, e Tenten dando dedo enquanto gritava alguma coisa, acho que estava xingando. As líderes do time adversário faziam suas acrobacias, e alguns movimentos como indireta para as líderes do nosso time.

Gaara assobiou.

\- Caraca, o jogo nem começou e estou sentindo o clima pesado entre as garotas.

Olhei para ele.

\- Você acha que pode haver alguma briga no final?

\- Eu não sei, pode ser que sim. – ele respondeu.

\- Sabe qual é a segunda maravilha depois de uma transa? – perguntou Neji aleatoriamente atraindo nossos olhares para ele.

\- Eu não acredito que você está com esse papo de novo Neji. – repreendeu Hinata o irmão que deu de ombro e continuou:

\- É ver briga de mulheres.

Revirei meus olhos.

\- Fala sério.

\- Neji você é um idiota. – comentou Hinata bufando.

O moreno cabeludo apenas abriu um sorriso cafajeste e cruzou os braços fitando o campo.

"**_É pessoal, essa foi à apresentação da escola Taka. As meninas vieram com tudo, junto do mascote Falcão._**"

As líderes do time adversário saíram de campo com a banda e o mascote, onde ficaram num canto balançando seus pompons. Agora os jogadores de ambas as escolas entraram no campo e ambos torcedores de ambas as escolas gritaram animadamente.

O Locutor voltou a falar:

_"**As equipes já estão no gramado... Aí no detalhe Sasuke Uchiha, artilheiro da competição com 20 gols. Vamos confirmar as escalações das equipes... Aí na tela a equipe do KHS. O goleiro Naruto é o camisa número 1; Kiba Inuzuka tem a 2, o albino Suigetsu tem a camisa número 3..**."_

Olhamos para a grande tela com letras digitais do lado esquerdo, onde a escala do time era feita.

_ "**Agora o Taka. Inari Hokuji é o goleiro camisa número 1; Hidate pelo lado direito tem a 2; miolo de zaga do Taka, Deidara é o camisa número 3 e Sasori Akasuna tem a número 4... O árbitro é o senhor Tazuna . Assistente número 1 Hideo; Assistente número 2 Akira. Tudo pronto a bola vai rolar no campo da KHS. Ao Meu lado está o professor Kakashi da escola KHS. Um grande abraço Para os diretores de ambas as escolas, o Taka vem de 2 derrotas e busca a reabilitação dentro de casa do adversário; já o KHS é líder dos Jogos Estudantis e não sabe o que é uma derrota há 2 anos. O árbitro acerta os últimos detalhes... "**_

"**_A saída pertence ao Taka. Goleiro Inari fica à minha direita defendendo o gol. Naruto, goleirão do KHS, à minha esquerda defendendo o gol do portão principal. O árbitro acerta os últimos detalhes, confere o cronômetro e apita. Bola rolando no colégio KHS!_**"

O Time Taka estava com tudo e avançava sempre que podia. Eu não era muito fã em jogos, mas estava torcendo os dedos e gritava quando o nosso time perdia a bola.

"**_Posse de bola da equipe do KHS no campo de defesa. Kiba domina na zaga central e toca curtinho com Suigetsu. Suigetsu solta à bola na esquerda com Kimimaru. Kimimaru acelera e faz o toque com no círculo central. Ele ultrapassa a linha que divide o gramado e trabalha com Sasuke pela meia-esquerda pertinho do bico da grande área. Sasuke gira pra cima do marcador e inverte a jogada da esquerda para a direita para o apoio do Juugo. Juugo domina, parte pra cima da marcação, ganhou, foi pro fundo, tentou o levantamento, houve o desvio do jogador doTaka e é escanteio para o KHS pela direita._**"

O jogo estava muito acerado, e time adversário estava indo muito bem. E assim se passaram o primeiro tempo, contando zero a zero para ambas as equipes.

[...]

O jogo estava no final do segundo tempo, estava empatado em 1 x 1. Eu via Sasuke correndo, ele dava tudo de si, os jogadores do time adversário estavam sempre o marcando em cima o que dificultava um pouco sua jogada. Naruto estava agora mais atento, depois que tomou uma bolada.

"**_A posse da bola está com time Taka, Sasori entra na área central do time adversário em direção ao gol. Mas Suigetsu está se aproximando, faltam cinco minutos para o joga acabar e Suigetsu continua se aproximando. Kiba está vindo pela direta, mas Sasori não vai conseguir, ele está sozinho. Suigetsu deu um drible e conseguiu tirar a bola do camisa do quatro, agora ele segue para o área do meio, Jugo se aproxima. Que partida acirrada. Suigetsu passa a bola para Juugo que segue driblando o camisa nove. Sasuke aparecendo meio de campo acompanhando Juugo. Juugo passa a bola para Sasuke que corre se aproximando para grande área. Kimimaru aparece e Sasuke passa a bola para ele. Sasori aparece por trás tentando tirar a bola de Kimimaru. Mas Kimimaru passou a bola para Sasuke. Mas o que é aquilo? O camisa dez recebeu a bola com uma bicicleta direto para Gol... Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool..."_**

\- Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool...

Gritamos em uníssonos nos agarrando que nem uns malucos. Nós vencemos!

"**_... Éhhhhhhhhhh... Do KHS._** **Os KHS é o campeão! A congregação dos esportes estudantis agradece a presença de vocês e aos telespectadores que estão ligados ao canal SporTv. Então até a próxima e fiquem com Cristo.**"

\- Nós ganhamos! – gritou Gaara segurando minha cabeça e sacolejando.

Como esse cara é bruto.

\- Calma Gaara, assim você vai arrancar a minha cabeça! – gritei o empurrando fortemente, fazendo-o cambalear alguns passos para trás.

\- Desculpe aí, é que a emoção é tanta...

\- Ganhamos porra! Caralho de Taka que não vale porra nenhuma! KHS é quem manda nessa porra, caralho, porra!

\- Para de gritar que nem um doente, Neji! – gritou Hinata com o irmão, colocando a mão em seu ouvido.

\- Você também está gritando, caralho! – gritou ele de volta.

\- Por que você parece um animal!

\- Se eu sou um anima você também é um animal, saímos da mesma placenta!

Esses irmãos se amam mesmo. Revirei os olhos.

\- Parem de gritar vocês dois! – gritou Gaara ao meu lado.

Olhei para o campo onde estava tomado pelos jogadores correndo que nem uns retardados. Naruto estava sem camisa fazendo harlem shake no chão, vi Ino batendo em sua bunda para mostrar o quanto era gostosa para as líderes do time adversário que estava por um tris para avançar nelas. Vi Tenten agarrada nas costas de um jogador que corria com ela gritando para os torcedores do Taka, alguma coisa como perdedores sem cultura.

Passei meu olhar novamente e o vi. Ele estava animado e gritava alguma coisa para Sasori que estava com uma cara raivosa enquanto saia de campo, mas sem antes mandar um dedo do meio para ele.

Vi a ruiva alta, a tal da Karin se aproximar dele. Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro e ele se virou. Ela sem mais nem menos o agarrou tascando um beijão. Eu não sei dizer, mas aquilo me incomodou, e me incomodou mais ainda quando vi a mão de sasuke direcionando para a bunda dela o apertando enquanto se beijavam que nem cachorros no cio. Desviei meu olhar comecei a sair dali, aquela cena que alguma forma acabou com resto da minha noite.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
Odiaram?  
Só para dizerem para vcs eu não sei narrar jogo e saiu essa porcaria.  
Prometo fazer um capitulo digno da proxima vez.  
Comentem se possível.  
Beijos ^^


	7. Amigos

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Yooooo meus lindos, como vão?  
Quero desculpar a a demora e como recompensa, eu trouxe um capitulo enorme para vcs :) e sinto lhe dizer que semana que vem não terá atualização, pois atualizarei as historias que estão atrasadas.  
Espero que gostem, pois me deu bastante trabalho e eu até gostei do resultado rsrsrs  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Amigos.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Idiota.

Cachorro.

Como uma pessoa podia ser tão... Tão... Cretino? Uma hora ficava atrás de mim torrando a minha paciência e outra hora ficava beijando outra, enquanto agarrava suas partes como se estivesse dentro de quatro paredes.

_Que ridículo._

Eu estava irritada comigo mesma por me incomodar com aquilo. Isso era tudo culpa do cansaço. O dia foi bem cheio, muitas coisas acontecendo neste primeiro dia aqui em KHS.

Os gritos eufóricos dos alunos comemorando estavam altos e histéricos, essas partidas de futebol deixavam todos malucos e fora de si. O céu estava escuro, deveria ser umas sete da noite e pelo que vejo essa comemoração iria continuar um pouco mais do que o previsto, e eu não estava mais no clima de comemoração. Minha cabeça latejava. Tudo o que queria naquele momento é ir para o quarto, cair na minha cama e só acordar amanhã.

Eu caminhava pela grama, passando pela área da quadra fechada olhando para o chão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebi quando me choquei com um corpo parado a minha frente. Consegui me equilibrar para não cair e olhei as costas da pessoa parada.

\- Ai, me desculpe.

A pessoa se virou e eu pude ver a cara irritada de Sasori, mas assim que me viu sua expressão se suavizou.

\- Acho que sempre vamos nos encontrar esbarrando?

Aquela afirmação tinha saído como uma pergunta. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, sabe o cara era do outro time e tinha perdido, e sem contar que o povo daqui de KHS estava o vaiando o tempo inteiro. E o que me deixava mais sem graça era que eu estava neste meio, vaiando.

Vi o canto se sua boca ergue-se para cima, num meio sorriso. Mordi meu lábio por causa do nervosismo e olhei para a grama no chão.

\- Ei. – ele chamou e o fitei, ele ainda mantinha um sorriso no rosto. – Não precisa ficar sem jeito, só por que perdi para sua escola.

\- É... Eu sinto muito. – eu disse enquanto apertava os dedos da minha mão.

\- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu com os lábios apertados. – Então, por que não está com seus amigos curtindo a vitória?

Comecei a andar devagar com ele ao meu lado.

\- Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem.

\- Está tudo bem com você? – ele me fitou pouco preocupado.

\- Sim – sorri -, só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

\- Então, você e o Uchiha tem alguma coisa?

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa, ele era direto.

\- O quê? Não. – disse rapidamente. – Eu e o Sasuke não temos nada.

Seu sorriso aumentou com aquela afirmação, parando de andar, me fazendo parar também.

\- Você acabou de iluminar a minha noite. – ele me olhou com mais intensidade. – Você é bonita demais para ficar com ele.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem com o elogio e desviei meu olhar do seu.

\- Obrigada. – falei baixinho. – Bem, eu tenho que ir.

\- A gente podia marcar para nos encontrar, que tal? – ele fora bem rápido.

Olhei seu rosto.

\- Eu nem te conheço.

Ele mordeu o lábio e depois sorriu.

\- Bom, os encontros são para os casais se conhecerem melhor. Eu conheço você, você me conhece, nós nos conhecemos.

Ri com seu comentário engraçado.

\- Não sei.

\- Vamos gata, eu gostei de você. E você gostou de mim. _Em? Em?_

Suas sobrancelhas subiam e desciam rapidamente enquanto um sorriso largo estava em seu rosto. Não aguentei e gargalhei com aquele gesto engraçado. Olhando para ele eu via um cara bem bonito, os cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçado e úmidos de suor, assim como suas roupas do time, estavam molhadas pelo esforço que fizera.

\- Para alguém que perdeu um jogo você está bem animadinho, não? – perguntei irônica acessando os ataques de riso.

\- Com uma garota linda como você aqui, quem é que vai pensar em jogo?

Outra cantada.

\- Vamos fazer melhor, me passe seu número que eu passo o meu, assim podemos marcar alguma coisa com mais calma, que tal? – ele disse ansioso.

Levantei minhas mãos para cima.

\- Desculpe estou sem celular aqui.

Ele apalpou seu short sem bolso numa busca impossível de um aparelho, e depois suspirou com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

\- Acho que não estou com tanta sorte assim.

Como num lampejo de memória, me lembrei de sábado.

\- Bem – comecei atraindo sua atenção -, estarei numa boate nova que abriu na cidade.

\- A The Night?

\- Acho que é essa. Marquei com meus amigos de ir lá no sábado.

\- Que coincidência, também marquei com os meus amigos de ir lá. – ele sorriu animado. – Nós podemos nos encontrar lá.

\- Pode ser. Bom eu vou indo.

Sasori pegou minha mão me fazendo olhá-lo.

\- Eu vou ficar esperando.

Sorri e voltei a andar, deixando um ruivo bem eufórico para trás.

**Sasuke**

Eu andava pelo corredor vazio, indo em direção ao corredor das salas de aula. Não tinha assistido à aula de física, tinha ficado no quarto dormindo mais um pouco. Dormi bem tarde da noite, pois não tinha sono. Apesar de ontem ter sido dia de jogo, era meio de semana e aquela demônia da diretora não nos liberou para podermos comemorar nossa vitória. Porra, nós dermos duro para conseguirmos mais uma vitória para este colégio, principalmente eu. Eles só está há dois anos sem perder graças a _mim,_ que sou o melhor capitão nesta porra, e nem uma comemoraçãozinha merecemos?

O jogo de ontem foi um pouco acirrado, aqueles idiotas do Taka estavam preparados desta vez. E por isso tivemos um pouco de trabalho para vencermos, mas eu tive o prazer de dar o último gol de nossa vitória, só para esfregar isto na cara daquele vacilão do Akasuna. Como era bom sentir o gosto da vitória e ver a cara de bosta dos adversários, não existe coisa melhor.

E Karin sempre não perde uma oportunidade de me agarrar e mostrar para as outras, que ela está podendo.

_Vadia._

Então naquele momento que ela me agarrou no meio do campo e me tascando um beijo selvagem, que só ela fazia, não tinha me surpreendido em nada, pois eu já conhecia as artimanhas da ruiva safada. Claro que eu retribui, e até fui bem atrevido passando a mão em sua bunda, trazendo o seu quadril de encontro com o meu. Naquele momento eu queria levá-la para um lugar mais reservado para aquela putaria pudesse rolar solta, mas como um lampejo a imagem da flor de cerejeira tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, fazendo-me soltar da ruiva bruscamente. Eu olhava Karin que me fitava com um olhar malicioso e excitado enquanto sua boca estava inchada e vermelha pelo beijo. Por um momento eu queria que ela fosse à flor que eu estivesse agarrando. Eu queria que fosse a boca dela na minha e não da ruiva.

Mas que merda.

Com aqueles pensamentos conturbados eu saí do campo, deixando Karin pra trás me chamando, mas apenas ignorei e continuei andando. Fiquei o resto da noite rolando na cama de um lado para o outro com o rosto da flor na minha cabeça.

Cheguei ao corredor das salas e fui até o meu armário pegar o livro da próxima aula, que seria daqui a alguns minutos. Três garotas do segundo ano passaram pelo corredor e assim que me viu sozinho pararam próximo de mim. Elas sorriram animadas e todas assanhadas. Abutres. Comi todas as três antes de começar o outono.

\- Oi Sasuke, então você vai ao baile de inverno? - perguntou a morena que estava no meio das duas loiras. Nem me lembrava do nome dela.

Olhei para as três a minha frente e sorri para elas respondendo:

\- Não.

\- Não? - ela perguntou confusa. - Eu ouvi você falando com os caras do time sobre o baile.

\- Gata, eu estava reclamando do baile. Eu não gosto desses negócios de bailes, são coisas de mulherzinha.

\- Mas eu pensei...

A loira da esquerda se manifestou para a amiga morena.

\- É melhor você vender seu peixe para outro, Kim.

Ouvi o sinal tocar indicando o final do término da aula de física e saí de lá, deixando as três amigas malucas discutindo.

_Tolas._

Esperei a porta da sala se abrir e Kakashi passar por ela. Ele me deu uma olhada ali parado na porta de entrada.

\- Você acabou de perder um teste valendo dois pontos, Sr. Uchiha.

Mas que porra, justo no dia que eu resolvo faltar ele dá um teste surpresa? Mas eu não iria me abalar, dei o meu melhor sorriso cínico.

\- Fazer o quê né, a vida segue. - disse despreocupadamente.

Kakashi ainda continuava a me fitar, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Se fizer isso na prova da semana que vem, não vem me pedir uma segunda avaliação que não terá.

\- Relaxa, não sou tão idiota assim.

Ele suspirou cansado e antes de sair rumo à outra sala disse:

\- Parabéns por aquele gol de vitória.

Sorri de lado, orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Ainda tem pessoas por aqui que sabe o valor de ter a mim como aluno nessa escola.

\- Valeu.

\- Juízo rapaz.

Depois de dizer isso ele saiu, rumo à outra sala. Entrei na sala encontrando a mesma cheia e vários olhares pairaram sobre mim, mas apenas os ignorei e caminhei até o meu lugar atrás da flor que acabou de notar eu me aproximando.

Sorri, ela apenas me ignorou e voltou sua atenção para seu caderno. Sentei-me na minha carteira e tirei o caderno para fora o colocando em cima da mesa. Olhei para os meus amigos que me fitavam e voltei minha atenção para flor. Inclinei-me para frente, podendo sentir o seu cheiro adocicado que vinha de seus cabelos soltos.

Sorri com isso e resolvi perturbá-la.

\- Bom dia flor de cerejeira.

Ela não me respondeu, sorri ainda mais e comecei a cutucá-la com o dedo.

\- Ei flor...

\- Garoto me deixe em paz! – ela disse sem se virar para mim.

\- Você não me respondeu o meu bom dia. – falei me sentindo incomodado por ela não me olhar.

\- Bom dia.

O seu bom dia tinha saído curto e grosso. Suspirei, mas não desisti.

\- Estamos começando a evoluir, e vai ficar melhor se você olhar para mim.

\- Será que não vai ter uma aula que eu possa passar sem que você me perturbe? – desta vez ela se virou para me fitar, com o cenho franzido e sua boca crispada.

\- Você nunca me responde direito. – respondi inocente.

\- Fala sério.

Quando ela ia se virar para frente a segurei pelo ombro, a impedindo. Ela me olhou como se fosse me jogar pela janela e tirei minha mão de seu ombro.

\- Espera.

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

\- Foi mal aí, eu só quero falar sobre o trabalho que temos que fazer para ser entregue amanhã.

\- O trabalho. – ela murmurou lembrando-se daquele detalhe que completamente ela deveria ter esquecido.

\- Sim, eu estava pensando em fazer lá no meu quarto.

Ela me olhou assustada e franziu o cenho novamente.

\- No seu quarto? Impossível.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque não. – disse ela. - Tem a biblioteca e outros lugares para fazer do que seu quarto.

Que merda, como ela era turrona e cabeça dura. Sabia que isso não seria fácil. Eu tinha que tentar outra abordagem para convencê-la.

\- Não vai prestar – comecei -, pois vamos ser interrompidos direto. Você é nova por aqui e não sabe como os alunos daqui são fuxiqueiros.

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento e eu sabia que estava conseguindo, só precisava de mais um empurrãozinho.

\- Pensando por esse lado. - ela murmurou e me fitou desconfiada. - Você não tem nada haver com o que estão dizendo sobre uma suposta "briga" que rolou ontem envolvendo o meu nome, está?

\- O quê? Claro que não, tá louca! Essa escola tem o costume de aumentar coisas que não acontecem. Alguém deve ter visto a gente juntos e distorceu a história toda.

\- Mas mesmo assim eu não acho correto fazer o trabalho no seu quarto que provavelmente você o use como um santuário de orgia.

\- Assim você me ofende. Eu não sou tão canalha assim.

Como ela podia pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? Poxa eu sou popular e tal, mas eu nunca uso meu quarto para essas coisas, prefiro usar os das vadias.

\- Jura?

\- Olha, eu prometo que vou me comportar. Sério. - disse quando percebi seu olhar desconfiado novamente.

\- Tudo bem.

\- O quê?

Fácil demais. Eu não sei o que ela estava planejando, mas ela tinha aceitado bem rápido a minha proposta sem fazer um estardalhaço. O que será que ele está tramando?

\- Eu disse; tudo bem Sasuke, vamos fazer o trabalho no seu quarto.

\- Você vai mesmo? – perguntei não acreditando ainda que a convenci.

\- Vou, as três está bom para você?

\- Perfeito.

\- Que bom, agora fique quieto e não me perturbe, o professor acabou de chegar.

Ela se virou e olhei para frente onde vi o vacilão do Ibiki entrar na sala e mandar todos se calar, pois ele iria começar a aula. Olhei para a Sakura que estava abrindo seu caderno na matéria dele começando a escrever o que o professor escrevia no quadro.

Foi fácil de mais.

**Sakura**

Sasuke pensa que eu não percebi a sua insistência para fazer o trabalho em seu quarto. Pensa que sou idiota para acreditar que seria impossível fazer o trabalho na biblioteca, pois os alunos iriam atrapalhar.

Palhaço.

Mas tenho uma coisa em mente e acho que vai funcionar, tem que funcionar. Marquei com ele às três da tarde e estava quase na hora. Olhei para Hinata que estava arrumando suas coisas, ela também iria fazer o trabalho com o Naruto.

\- Acho que você foi à sortuda da sala por fazer o trabalho junto do seu namorado. – disse para ela, indo para o banheiro tirar toda aquela maquiagem do meu rosto.

\- Sortuda? – disse ela no quarto. – Sakura se você conhecesse o Naruto você não iria dizer isso.

\- Por que diz isso? – perguntei, passando a lã de algodão no rosto, tirando a maquiagem.

Hinata apareceu na porta do banheiro e me fitou.

\- Naruto é um fofo, eu amo ele, mas ele é um pouco burrinho, sabe? – ri com aquele comentário e ela continuou: - Ensinar alguma coisa para ele é o mesmo que ensinar para uma porta. Praticamente vou fazer esse trabalho sozinha.

\- Mas mesmo assim, você ainda está melhor do que eu, que vou ter que fazer o trabalho com o tarado do Sasuke. – abri a torneira e lavei o rosto para depois secá-lo com a toalha.

Ela riu.

\- Sasuke é terrível mesmo. – ela entrou no quarto, comigo atrás dela. – Mas você saiu no lucro, ele é bem inteligente e praticamente você já ganhou a nota máxima do trabalho.

\- Mas mesmo assim, ele é um cretino.

Abri o guarda-roupa e tirei o meu pijama azul marinho do Mickey que tinha ganhado de aniversário ano passado. Ele era uns dois números maiores do que eu uso, mas era bem confortável. Eu tive uma ideia na sala de aula quando Sasuke tinha pedido para fazer o trabalho no seu quarto. Pelo que eu percebi, ele só ficava atrás das garotas bonitas que o chamava atenção. Saias curtas, blusas justas, maquiagem na cara, tudo isso chama atenção dele.

E estava aí o ponto, era só eu mostrar para ele o quanto eu era sem graça e que eu não tinha nada de especial. Mostrar a ele que eu era só uma nerd esquisita. As garotas se arrumam e se pintam para ficarem bonitas para os garotos a notarem, era só eu fazer o contrário. Vou aparecer totalmente desarrumada e desleixada, e aí sim eu queria ver se ele iria ainda sentir atração por mim.

Coloquei meu pijama, um chinelo no pé, amarrei meus cabelos num coque frouxo e coloquei meus óculos de leitura. Olhei-me no espelho do quarto e gostei do resultado, eu estava totalmente sem graça, nem parecia eu mesma. O meu rosto estava sem maquiagem e os óculos tinham ajudado para aquela imagem de nerd desleixada.

\- E aí Hinata, como eu estou?

Hinata se virou para mim e me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

\- Sakura... – ela riu um pouco tentando prender o riso. -... Por que você está deste jeito? Perdoe-me, mas você está ridícula.

\- Sério? – sorri animada com aquela afirmação.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- O que você está aprontado?

\- Vou mostrar para o Sasuke que eu sou uma pessoa sem graça e desleixada. – sorri maroto. – Só assim para ele perder o interesse por mim.

Hinata caiu na gargalhada, sentou na cama não aguentando ficar de pé.

\- Cara você é doida. – ela disse entre as rizadas. – Eu não perco isso por nada.

\- Então me leve logo no quarto dele que já está na hora. – falei pegando minha mochila jogada no chão.

Hinata deu um pulo da cama, animada, pegando seu caderno e um estojo cinza com lilás.

\- Então vamos logo e passo para chamar o Naruto, pelo que conheço deve ter se esquecido do trabalho.

Saímos do quarto em direção à ala dos meninos. Eu estava ansiosa para ver a cara de desgosto de Sasuke quando ele me ver desse jeito.

**Sasuke**

Eu estava a todo vapor arrumando a bagunça do meu quarto, que estava parecendo mais um chiqueiro de porcos do que um quarto. Bom eu não era bagunceiro, mas ter Naruto como colega de quarto era o mesmo que dividir o quarto com uma criança de dois anos. O dobe era um bagunceiro e totalmente desorganizado. O cara não organizava nada e deixava tudo jogado pelo chão.

Eu estava com um saco cheio de lixo que tinha encontrado no quarto como; pacotes de salgado vazio, resto de pizza jogado de baixo da cama, sem contar nas latinhas de refrigerante largada pelos cantos, roupa suja pelo chão, com cueca e meias jogadas em cima do computador. Não sei por que ainda não deu bicho aqui dentro, pois o estado deste quarto estava foda.

Estava passando o pano por cima da mesa de estudo – aquilo estava podre de poeira e todo gorduroso com réstia de comida -, quando escutei a porta do quarto se abrir e a voz de Naruto ecoar pelo cômodo.

\- O que você está fazendo, teme?

Sorri sem me virar para ele, enquanto passava o pano em cima da mesa de estudo. Só de pensar que a Sakura daqui a pouco estaria aqui me deixava animado.

\- Arrumando essa bagunça. – respondi.

\- Não sei pra quê, se vai sujar tudo de novo. - disse o infeliz enquanto se jogava em cima da cama, bagunçando-a toda.

Virei para o folgado que estava largadão em cima da cama que eu tinha arrumado. Qualquer vestígio de humor que eu sentia tinha ido para o ralo com esse idiota.

\- Que merda Naruto, você está bagunçando a cama que eu arrumei seu idiota! - ralhei.

\- Que estresse cara, não sei por que ainda arruma isso?

\- Esqueceu que a flor vai vir aqui fazer o trabalho, imbecil? – franzi o cenho.

\- Flor? - perguntou ele com a cara confusa.

Bufei irritado e expliquei:

\- A Sakura cabeção. Ela vai vir aqui para nós fazermos o trabalho juntos.

\- Ah. - riu ele com uma mão na nuca. - Eu tinha me esquecido desse trabalho.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a terminar de arrumar as coisas.

\- Então, a rosada ainda está na sua mira? – começou o dobe. - Acho que o Gaara não vai gostar muita da ideia de você ficar com a amiga da namorada dele.

\- Eu sei. - parei e me virei para ele. - Ele me abordou ontem antes do jogo, disse para eu ficar longe da Sakura, se não eu iria foder o lado dele com a Ino.

\- Cara na moral, eu entendo o lado do Gaara, você sempre ferra os relacionamento dele quando resolve pegar as amigas da mina dele.

\- Como se você não ferrasse também. – disse eu lembrando-me que tanto eu quanto Naruto éramos uns filhos da puta.

Antes de ele namorar a Hinata, ele fazia o mesmo que eu, e toda vez que Gaara arrumava alguma namorada sempre vinha às amiguinhas como pacote. E como eu e Naruto não mediamos às consequências, nós pegávamos as "amiguinhas" que nos dava mole e depois nós fazíamos o de sempre. Nós as largávamos como umas boas vadias que elas eram.

\- Bom, vamos dizer que eu tive certa parcela de culpa, mas depois que eu comecei a namorar a Hinata eu parei e você não.

Suspirei cansando, encostando-me a mesa de estudo, olhei para o chão.

\- Eu tentei - murmurei enquanto fechava os olhos, sabia que Naruto me fitava. - Eu tentei ficar longe dela. Mas eu não sei, é mais forte do que eu – abri os olhos -, essa ansiedade de está perto dela, é mais forte do que eu. Talvez depois eu a tê-la essa ansiedade passe.

Era isso que eu esperava.

\- E se não passar? O que você fará?

\- Vai passar. - disse convicto. - Tem que passar.

Naruto riu me fazendo olhá-lo e arquear a sobrancelha.

\- Gaara vai ficar boladão com isso. – disse ele balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Só lamento por ele. – falei. - Se Ino realmente gostar dele não vai ser uma amiga que vai separá-los.

\- Nisso você tem razão. Mas ainda não concordo com a cachorrada que você quer fazer com a garota. Cara a Sakura é gente fina, ela não merece isso.

\- Uma coisa que eu te digo: não se meta nos meus assuntos. Nunca me meti nos seus, e nem os do Gaara.

\- Tudo bem. - ele se deu por vencido. - Eu só acho errado.

\- Hm.

Peguei o saco do lixo que tinha juntado do quarto o amarrei o levando para o banheiro. O coloquei dentro do box. O chão estava meio úmido, mas pelo menos escondia aquele saco cheio de porcarias, depois quando a flor fosse embora eu daria um jeito naquilo. Senti um mau cheiro vindo da privada.

Droga!

Eu tinha que dar um jeito naquilo, vai que ela precise usar o banheiro e visse o estado nojento disto aqui? Dei a descarga, levando embora aquela água amarela de xixi fedorento.

Eca.

Abri o armário em baixo da pia do lavabo e tirei um desinfetante e o joguei no vaso, passando a vassourinha com todo nojo que eu sentia por fazer trabalho de faxineiro. Dei a descarga novamente, fazendo evaporar o cheiro de lavanda do desinfetante. _Agora sim o banheiro estava limpo. _Tudo isso para causar boa impressão, e eu nem sabia por que eu fazia aquilo tudo.

Escutei batidas na porta, e me apressei, guardei os produtos no armário e escutei as vozes vindas do quarto.

\- Hina meu amor. - revirei os olhos quando a voz do Naruto ecoou pelo local, era só a Hinata. - Olá Sakura.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida quando escutei o nome da flor. Uma onda de felicidade tinha me atingido em cheio, mas eu tinha que me controlar.

Assim que entrei no quarto, meus olhos pousaram em Sakura e fiquei surpreso com o que vi. Tive vontade de gargalhar, mas me contive desesperadamente. Nossos olhares se encontraram.

Sakura estava com um casaco de moletom azul-marinho, uns dois números maiores do que ela usava com um estampa do Mickey Mouse na frente, uma calça também de moletom, acho que era conjunto com o casaco. Estava de chinelos havaiana nos pés, óculos - que prevejo que seja de leitura -, e totalmente desprovida de maquiagem, totalmente natural, sem contar que seu cabelo preso num coque frouxo.

Ela abriu um sorriso cínico e me cumprimentou com um tom totalmente falso.

\- Olá Sasuke.

Eu continuava parado a fitando, enquanto seus lábios fino e sexy estavam erguidos para cima, num sorriso. Então era isso que ela estava planejando? Céus, essa garota era demais. Era primeira vez que uma garota tentava se enfeia para que eu perdesse o interesse. Eu não estava acreditando no que ela estava fazendo. Mas o seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Ela não tinha noção o quanto ela estava linda com o rosto natural, onde seus cabelos presos com alguns fios soltos pelo rosto e os óculos que destacava a cor de seus olhos terrivelmente verdes. Ela é linda de qualquer jeito. Aquilo só me atiçava, me fazendo a querê-la mais.

Abri um sorriso e me aproximei dela.

\- Olá flor, você está linda de óculos.

Por nenhum segundo desviei meus olhos dos olhos dela, tendo o vislumbre de seu sorriso sumir aos poucos e optar por uma expressão incrédula. Ela achava mesmo que esse planinho dela iria funcionar? Agora mais do que nunca iria conquistá-la.

Sentia que Naruto e Hinata nos fitavam, sentindo o clima do quarto pesar com o olhar sério que Sakura estava dando para mim.

\- Então Naruto eu vim te buscar para nós fazermos o trabalho na biblioteca. - Hinata tentava quebrar o clima pesado. Sakura desviou o olhar para o casal.

\- Sabe o que é Hina - ele colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça, rindo como idiota -, eu acabei me esquecendo e marquei com os malucos de treinar um pouco, sabe como é né?

\- O quê? - a morena franziu o cenho. – Nem pensar, o trabalho é para ser entregue amanhã, e eu não vou fazer sozinha. Então pode arrumar suas coisas que vamos para a biblioteca agora.

\- Mas Hina, eu...

\- Sem mais Naruto - ela o cortou ficando brava. _\- Agora!_

Ele suspirou cansado.

\- Tá bom.

Cara isso não é vida. Ser controlado por uma garota não era para mim. Quem diria o dobe de antes para agora. Isso era vergonhoso.

Naruto pegou suas coisas e caminhou até a porta com Hinata. A morena antes de sair olhou para mim e disse:

\- Se comporte rapaz.

Sorri com seu tom de ordem, e olhei para a flor que estava emburrada, enquanto fitava a amiga fechar a porta do quarto, nos deixando a sós.

Eu me sentia nervoso depois que ficamos sozinhos no quarto. Eu tinha que controlar o meu impulso para não agarrá-la, mas estava sendo bastante difícil.

Malditos hormônios masculinos.

Sakura olhou para mim, eu estava de frente para ela.

\- Vamos começar esse trabalho para terminarmos logo. - disse ela quebrando aquele silêncio.

\- É tão ruim assim ficar no mesmo cômodo que eu? - perguntei, me aproximando cautelosamente dela.

\- Eu só quero terminar logo esse trabalho. - ela deu um passo para trás quando percebeu eu me aproximar como um lobo faminto. – Você está acabando com o meu espaço pessoal. Eu não estou para brincadeiras.

Parei de andar, ainda olhando-a disse:

\- Eu não mordo flor.

Sorri malicioso, vendo-a apertar os olhos, ficando na defensiva mais uma vez.

\- Você disse que iria se comportar, não está cumprindo o que prometeu. - ela deu um passo para trás, encostando-se a porta do quarto enquanto eu voltei a me aproximar.

\- Só um pouquinho. – murmurei manhoso ainda avançando para frente.

\- É sério Sasuke!

Dei um grande passo a encurralando contra a parede, ficando bem próximo de seu rosto. E essa foi à última visão que eu tive, pois as coisas aconteceram rápido de mais, e no segundo seguinte era eu que estava encurralado. Não no sentido excitante, mas sim no sentido desconfortável.

Eu estava com o corpo e a cara sendo esmagado contra a porta, enquanto ela estava atrás de mim, imobilizando meu braço nas minhas costas e sua outra mão estava em minha cabeça enquanto me empurrava contra a porta, amassando a minha cara.

_Como?_

Sem ao menos eu perceber, Sakura usou um golpe de lutador para cima de mim, como se fosse brincadeira de criança e me pegando de surpresa, totalmente desprevenido. Sentia meu coração acelerado com aquela adrenalina. Ela tinha muita força, apesar de ser pequena e praticamente frágil, que frágil ela não tinha nada.

Quem era esta garota afinal?

\- Você vai parar com a palhaçada agora ou vou ter que usar a força para fazer você entender que eu não quero nada com você? - sua voz saia baixa, porém, ameaçadora.

Tentei me soltar de sua imobilização, mas eu não consegui.

\- T-tá, sem brin-cadeiras. - falei com dificuldade, já que meu rosto estava imprensado contra a porta e sua mão machucando o lado de meu rosto.

Ela me deu mais um empurrão forte contra a porta fazendo um gemido de dor escapar pela minha boca antes de me soltar e se afastar de perto de mim, indo para o meio do quarto. Virei meu corpo para frente ficando com as costas apoiadas contra a porta enquanto a olhava pouco assustado.

Caralho, que garota era aquela?

Meu coração ainda batia desenfreado e minhas carnes estavam trêmulas. Sakura estava me saindo uma caixinha de surpresa, quanto mais eu a conhecia, mas eu me intencionava com que ela deixava escapar. Eu nunca sabia qual será seu próximo passo, eu tentava desvendar, mas ela sempre acabava me surpreendendo. Eu sabia que minha cara expressava surpresa.

Abri minha boca, mas a fechei novamente sem sair um único som.

Ela me olhou e depois deu um suspiro fechando os olhos tirando os óculos, passando sua mão livre pelo rosto. Ela parecia atormentada. Voltou a abrir aqueles olhos verdes e me olhou novamente, sua expressão indicava arrependimento.

\- Olha, me desculpe, tá? Droga! - ela praguejou baixinho e veio em minha direção. Eu ainda continuava encostado à porta. - Você está _sangrando!_

Depois desta declaração pareceu que alguma coisa despertou em mim e eu comecei a reagir. Levei minha mão à ardência em minha sobrancelha e fitei os dedos manchados de sangue.

\- Eu estou sangrando!

Sakura aproximou-se mais, ficando a centímetros afastada do meu corpo. Olhou meu ferimento e novamente praguejou baixinho. Pegou minha mão e me levou até a minha cama, me fazendo sentar. Deixei ser guiado por ela sem dizer nada, só observando qual será sua próxima reação.

\- Tsc. – me olhou. – A culpa também é sua, por não sossegar isso que você carrega entre as pernas.

\- Desculpa. – murmurei percebendo ela me fitar pouco preocupada.

Ela estava preocupada comigo? Aquilo de alguma forma tinha mexido comigo.

\- Tudo bem. Onde tem alguma coisa para limpar esse sangue?

\- Não precisa se preocupar...

Ela me interrompeu:

\- Onde?

\- No banheiro, no armário. – respondi a vendo entrar no banheiro e voltar minutos depois com um soro, algodão e band-aid. – Olha não precisa...

\- Sasuke, dá para você calar a boca? – ela disse enquanto molhava o algodão com o soro e começando a limpar o sangue que escorria de minha sobrancelha para o meu rosto.

Eu não parava de olhar para o seu rosto que estava concentrado com toda a sua atenção no meu machucado, o tratando com todo o cuidado e delicadeza.

\- Ai.

\- Desculpa.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. – falei e ela me olhou.

\- Você torra com a minha paciência e me faz fazer coisa sem pensar. – ela disse e desviou seu olhar para meu machucado. – Isso não podia ter acontecido.

\- A culpa foi minha. Eu disse que iria me comportar e acabei me precipitando.

Ela se afastou de mim e me olhou novamente séria.

\- A culpa realmente foi sua. – direta e grossa. – Você acha que eu sou uma vadia que nem as suas amigas, não é?

\- Eu nunca disse que você era uma vadia. – levei a mão no machucado sentindo o band-aid, nem percebi que ela tinha acabado.

\- Pela sua atitude comigo você faz parecer que sim. – fiquei sem falar. – Vamos logo começar esse trabalho.

[...]

Depois de algumas horas terminamos o trabalho de história. Não tocamos naquele assunto e fiquei no meu canto sossegado depois desta burrada que eu fiz. Pedi desculpas para ela novamente e ela quase me fez engolir um lápis se eu não parasse de me desculpar toda hora. Só falávamos os assuntos do trabalho e mais nada.

Sakura ainda estava acanhada comigo e eu não a culpava. Fui um idiota. Ela arrumava suas coisas, as horas tinham passado rápido, e não queria que ela fosse embora agora. Mas logo tive uma ideia.

\- Está com fome, flor? – perguntei, vendo-a de costa para mim, colocando o caderno na mochila.

\- Não.

E na mesma hora seu estômago roncou, conspirando-se contra ela.

Sorri com isso e peguei sua mão.

\- Vamos você está com fome e eu também. – insisti a puxando pelo braço para fora do quarto.

\- Sasuke a minha mochila...

\- Deixa aí que depois você pega.

\- Mas...

\- Vamos logo.

A puxei pelo braço indo em direção ao refeitório. Sakura bufava contra gosto enquanto eu a guiava pelos corredores.

Eu sentia uma sensação diferente e totalmente irritante. Aquilo me incomodava e me deixava às vezes bolado por não saber distinguir aquilo. Sabia que a Sakura não era nenhuma vagabunda, como ela pensava que eu achava. E muito menos uma vagabunda regenerada. Conheço esse tipo de longe e Sakura não era uma delas. A minha ignorância tinha me proibido de enxergar que a Sakura era uma garota incrível e totalmente diferente das outras que eu me divertia.

Mas sei que ela esconde alguma coisa neste comportamento de boa moça. Ela havia me odiado assim que me viu. Parece que conhecia esse meu tipo de cara, e provavelmente alguém bem canalha já tinha a magoado. Só de pensar que algum cara idiota havia a magoado me deixava bolado. Mas eu não podia me precipitar, pois ela era só uma garota. E eu não quero ferrar tudo.

Chegamos ao refeitório juntos. Abri a porta do refeitório e a segurei aberta para que ela passasse. Ela passou sem mesmo notar o meu ato de cavalheirismo. Ela era a primeira garota que eu abria a porta, a única garota por ter sentido vontade de bancar o cavalheiro. Senti uma ponta de decepção por ela nem ao mesmo notar esse detalhe, mas logo a afastei.

O refeitório estava vazio, tinham poucos alunos lá. E esses poucos ficavam nos olhando enquanto entrava com Sakura. Pegamos nossos lanches e caminhamos para uma mesa vazia perto da porta. Vi alguns caras do time - especificamente os amigos de Kimimaru -, sentados numa mesa perto da que nós iriamos sentar. Os idiotas estavam rindo de mim por ter entrado acompanhado com uma garota para lanchar ao invés de lanchar a garota.

Agarrei o braço de Sakura já estava quase se sentando e a puxei para os fundos do refeitório. Não queria que ela ouvisse aqueles absurdos que eles estavam dizendo.

\- Ei, por que está me puxando desse jeito? – ela ralhou irritada, enquanto eu a arrastava para as mesas do fundo.

\- Bem, essa mesa perto da porta é muito ruim, vai por mim, é ruim. – dei uma desculpa esfarrapada e ela não falou nada e me seguiu.

Sentamos numa mesa mais afastada daqueles vacilões, mas ainda onde nós estávamos eu podia ouvir as rizadas daqueles imbecis. Pela primeira vez na vida me senti envergonhado pelo meu comportamento. Mas não demorou muito depois que vi a cara irritada de Sakura por ter a puxado pelo braço até ali, tinha me deixado animado e meu humor voltou.

Abri a minha latinha de Coca-Cola enquanto uma loira bem gostosa passou ao lado de nossa mesa e deu uma leve flertada em mim.

\- Oi Sasuke. - a loira sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior, toda oferecida.

\- Oi. - dei um leve sorriso de lado piscando para ela que saíra toda rebolando.

A garota era do primeiro ano, não sabia seu nome, mas eu já a comi na primavera do ano passado. Boa de cama, mas era bem fresquinha, ficava cheia de nhê, nhê, nhê, na hora de me pagar um boquete.

Voltei a olhar para Sakura a minha frente e o seu olhar de desprezo me pegou de surpresa. A flertada que a garota do primeiro ano tinha me dado, a tinha deixado irritada. Acho que eu a irritava sem ao menos perceber.

Droga, eu não tinha culpa se eu era o cara mais delicioso do KHS, e que todas as garotas morriam por mim. Poxa dar um desconto, né?

\- Você é bem popular com as garotas. - ela comentou enquanto fitava a garota do primeiro ano sair do refeitório.

Espera! Ela estava com ciúmes? Não. Ou era a forma que eu tratava as garotas seja broxante? Porra, essa mina estava fazendo minha cabeça girar 360° graus. Pelo pouco que a conheço tenho quase certeza que seja a segunda opção.

Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa com os dedos das mãos entrelaçado sob minha boca, num modo de impedi-la de perceber o quanto ela me afetava.

\- Então flor, me diz, por que me odeia tanto? - perguntei a fitando.

Ela colou o canudo dentro de sua latinha de Coca e deu um gole. O modo como àquela boca estava sugando o líquido do canudo era bem sexy.

\- Não é uma maneira prática. - disse ela enquanto me olhava os olhos. - Eu só não gosto de você.

Ai.

\- Se você realmente não gostasse de mim, você não estaria lanchando aqui comigo.

Acho que desta vez a minha abordagem funcionou. O franzido de sua testa ficara liso e seu corpo relaxou.

\- Você praticamente me arrastou até aqui, o que diz que eu não queria está aqui lanchando com você. - ela atacou, mas depois suspirou. - Eu não estou falando que você é uma pessoa má, eu só não gosto do modo como me trata e me aborda pelo simples fato deu ter uma vagina.

Senti que minha boca escancarava com aquela resposta. O que tenha acontecido comigo naquele momento, não pude me conter. Tentei segurar um riso, mas fracassei e soltei uma gargalhada alta. Eu ri tanto como eu nunca tivesse rido antes. Ela não me achava um babaca no final de contas. Ela só não gostava o modo de minha abordagem. Senti uma onda de alivio se apoderar em meu corpo e uma ponta de esperança tinha surgido no meio deste entulho todo. Nem tudo estava perdido, eu só tinha que mudar minhas táticas e ir com mais calma.

\- Ai meu Deus. - ri mais um pouco. - Assim você me mata garota. É isso, nós temos que ser amigos e eu não aceito não como resposta.

Ela deu de ombro.

\- Eu não me importo em sermos amigos, eu só não gosto o fato de você querer me levar para cama a casa cinco segundos.

\- Você não vai para minha cama. Entendi. - sorri. - Amigos?

Ela me olhava desconfiada, pela minha súbita mudança.

\- Você não vai mais dar em cima de mim? – ela perguntou ainda desconfiada.

Levantei minha mão para cima numa forma de juramento.

\- Eu dou a minha palavra. A gente não vai transar, a menos que você queira.

Isso!

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela e um mundo novo de possibilidades se abriu para mim. Meu cérebro estava em tempo de explodir com as milhares de cenas pornográficas que eu podia fazer com a flor de cerejeira. Mas um lampejo de memórias e as cenas de dissiparam, enquanto um sentimento de não querer ferrar com essa estranha amizade tomou conta daquele cenário erótico.

Ela colocou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa e se inclinou para frente, meus olhos pairaram em seus peitos que ficavam pressionados contra a mesa. Eu adoro peitos.

\- Se é assim então podemos ser amigos.

Aceito este desafio. Retribui o sorriso.

\- Então já que somos amigos, me fala um pouco de você? – perguntei animado.

\- Não tenho muito que falar sobre mim. - disse ela.

\- Como não? Sempre a coisas para serem descobertas. - sorri. - Como, por exemplo, aquele golpe que me deu no meu quarto.

\- Eu já te pedi desculpas.

\- Eu sei, mas onde aprendeu aquilo? - a minha curiosidade era tanta que aguçava a linha de meu raciocínio.

Percebi que ela ficou desconfortável com aquela pergunta, desviando seu olhar para a sua lata de refrigerante.

\- Ah... Fui um ataque de defesa, qualquer um pode fazer aquilo. – ela disse num sussurro.

Sério mesmo que aquela desculpa esfarrapada iria colar? O que ela esconde afinal de contas?

\- Aquilo lá não me parecia um golpe de defesa, nenhuma garota normal faz isso que você fez. – insisti.

Ela riu nervosamente e tentou mudar de assunto:

\- Então por que não me fala sobre você.

Esperta, mas ainda iria descobrir o que tanto ela quer esconder.

\- Hm... Bom, sou filho caçula de três irmãos...

\- Você tem três irmãos?

Assenti com a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto via sua expressão surpresa.

\- Sim. – comecei. - Obito é o mais velho, ele é policial do FBI, ele mora em outro estado e só vem para casa nos visitar de vez enquando. Shisui eu o segundo, ele assumiu recentemente o cargo de presidente da empresa da família. E o Itachi o terceiro mais velho. Ele está no segundo ano da faculdade de advocacia. Ele é o único que mora com o meu pai e o meu avô, bem tirando eu é claro que só vou para casa nos finais de semana.

\- Deve ser bem legal ter irmãos. Ter uma família grande. - disse ela.

\- Mais ou menos. Nós brigávamos muito quando éramos pequenos. Dos meus três irmãos sou mais chegado ao Itachi. Não sei, acho que pelo fato de sermos os mais novos que tenha nos unido mais.

\- Aham, e sua mãe? – ela perguntou.

Uma pontada me atingiu o estômago. Não tinha muitas lembranças de minha mãe, mas ainda era estranho falar sobre ela.

\- Ela morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. – minha voz saiu baixa.

\- Ah... Me desculpe eu não sabia.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. - sorri cansado. - Faz muito tempo.

\- Mas mesmo assim, deve sentir muita falta dela.

Escutei as risadas daqueles idiotas novamente. Eu sabia que eles estavam rindo de mim com a Sakura. Eu tinha que me controlar para não ir lá e quebrar a cara daqueles panacas. Eu estava me concentrando o máximo para que a Sakura não percebesse. Voltei à atenção para ela.

\- Acho que não muita, eu era muito pequeno, tenho pouquíssimas lembranças dela... – parei. - E você? Não me disse ainda sobre você. O que lhe trouxe a este colégio.

\- Bom, eu sou de Osaka, que nem a Ino. - senti que ela media as palavras antes de dizer. - Vamos dizer que tive uns probleminhas onde eu morava e vim morar com a minha tia aqui em Tóquio.

\- E seus pais?

\- Eles... Minha mãe não é um bom exemplo de mãe, ela vivia mais bêbada do que lucida. Fui praticamente criada pelos pais de Ino. Já meu pai, é um assunto complicado.

\- Tem irmãos?

\- Sou filha única.

Como eu imaginava, ela escondia alguma coisa. Eu percebia como ela ficava desconfortável quando tocava na sua vida antes dela vir para cá.

Novamente as risadas da mesa perto da porta chegaram até mim. Aquilo já estava me irritando. Olhei para o lado disfarçadamente e vi que eles olhavam para nossa mesa enquanto falavam coisas e faziam gestos obscenos com as mãos para mim e apontando para a flor. Tinha que ser o grupo de Kimimaru. Eu só o suportava por um fio, e esse fio estava tão desgasto que a qualquer momento se romperia e eu acabaria me emputecendo com aquele filho da puta.

Tentei mais uma vez fingir que não ouvia nada, mas percebi que a flor tinha percebido as risadas escandalosas que eles davam enquanto olhavam para nós.

\- Do que eles estão rindo? – ela perguntou, fitando o grupo que olhava para nossa mesa.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ela não precisa saber disso.

Ela insistiu:

\- Me conta.

Merda, se eu contasse para ela do que eles estavam rindo, ela poderia ir embora e todo o meu progresso iria para o ralo. Eu iria matar aqueles imbecis se isso acontecesse.

\- Sasuke?

Olhei para ela me fitava, esperando uma resposta.

_Ah que se foda!_

\- Eles estão rindo deu ter bancado o cavalheiro e trazido você para lanchar primeiro.

\- Me trazido para lanchar primeiro? – ela perguntou confusa.

Fiquei a olhando enquanto ela tentava entender o que eu dizia. De repente seus olhos arregalaram quando sua ficha caiu. Seu rosto tomara uma coloração rosada pela vergonha.

Encolhi-me no banco esperando seu ataque de fúria para cima de mim, me xingando de tudo quanto é nome.

\- Caramba, e eu aqui pensando que eles estavam rindo de você por ser visto aqui comigo assim de pijama.

Espera o quê?

\- Qual é o problema de eu ser visto com você? – perguntei não entendendo nada.

As bochechas dela ficaram mais rosadas e ela abaixou o olhar para a mesa, envergonhada.

\- Então onde nós estávamos? - ela tentou mudar de assunto.

\- Os seus sonhos para o futuro. - disse eu, respeitando o seu lado. - O que você quer ser quando crescer?

Ela relaxou um pouco na cadeira por eu ter concordado em mudar o assunto e pegou um de seus biscoitos recheados dando uma mordida antes de responder:

\- Ah, eu quero fazer medicina. Esse sempre foi o meu sonho.

\- Tenho certeza que sairá uma ótima médica. - sorri roubando um de seus biscoitos do pacote. - Eu vou ter o prazer de ser seu paciente numero um.

Ela me olhava e percebi que ela notou um 'Q' de malicia que continha nesta última frase. Mas ao contrário que eu achava que iria se zangar ela sorriu irônica.

\- Idiota. E você, quais são os seus planos para o futuro?

Fiquei mais relaxado na cadeira enquanto mordia aquele biscoito recheado. Odeio biscoitos recheados. Então porque eu os comia? Nem eu sabia.

\- Bom, o meu sonho mesmo é ser jogador, entrar para o time Barcelona e ganhar o mundo. - olhei para a mesa e depois a olhei novamente. - Mas acho que isso não vai dar muito certo.

\- Por quê?

\- Meu pai, principalmente meu avô. Eles querem que eu faça administração para cuidar dos negócios da família junto com Shisui. Já que nem Obito e nem Itachi seguiram os passos dos velhos, só Shisui, e agora cabe a eu ganhar este posto.

\- É meio chato isso, sabe, você não conseguir seguir seus sonhos. – ela comentou.

\- É. – murmurei.

Como era fácil conversar com a flor. Ela fazia os assuntos fluírem sem esforço algum. Eu me sentia a vontade com ela, eu sentia que podia ser eu mesmo. Isso era tão... Bom.

\- Até quando ele vai parar de bancar o bom moço e comer logo a rosada?

A voz de Kimimaru me fez perder o pouco de sanidade que me restava e me levantei da cadeira bruscamente derrubando-a no chão. Aqueles idiotas quando me viram me aproximando começaram a correr para fora do refeitório como baratas assustadas.

\- Sasuke, não!

A voz da flor me fizera parar e voltar para o meu lugar, levantando a cadeira caída e me sentar novamente.

\- Eu vou arrebentar aqueles filhos da puta. – disse entredentes, sentindo a veia de meu pescoço latejar de ódio.

\- Eles já foram embora, relaxa. – ela disse calmamente.

Suspirei e me ajeitei na cadeira.

\- Me desculpe por isso.

\- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu.

Eu fitava aquele sorriso, e como ela estava relaxada depois que nos tornamos amigos. Eu não sei onde essa história deve dá, mas uma coisa eu sabia; iria fazer de tudo para conservar aquela amizade.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
Sakura fez bem em aceitar esta amizade do Sasuke?  
E Sasori? O que vcs acham?  
Comentem por favor, e me amem acima de tudo :)  
Beijos ^


	8. Comentários

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

AMORES DO MEU CORAÇÃO!  
ESTOU TÃO FELIZ COM O MANGÁ QUE FIZ UM JORNAL - se quiserem dão uma olhadinha - E ESTOU ATUALIZANDO ESSA FIC QUE AMO ESCREVÊ-LA *-*  
Bom, como eu dissera capitulo passado, eu não iria postar semana passada, e cá estou eu postando hoje ^^  
Quero agradecer a vcs meu lindos gostosos e xeirosos por esses comentários lindos que vc dão, eu fico imensamente feliz :D  
Well, capitulo dividido em dois pois eu não terminei de escrevê-lo todo, e não queria fazer uma coisa corrida igual eu fiz com o capitulo passado. Não era para postá-lo assim, pois eu queria ter dividido em dois e colocado mais coisas que ficaram pendente. Mas desta vez eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro.  
Agora com muita felicidade que eu deixo vcs lerem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Comentários.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Sakura e eu ficamos ainda um bom tempo no refeitório jogando conversa fora antes de retornamos ao meu quarto para que ela pudesse pegar sua mochila e ir para o seu quarto. Até agora eu não estava acreditando que nós havíamos nos tornado amigos. Alguma coisa dentro de mim estava pulando de alegria.

Mas tarde fiquei mexendo no computador, virei à cabeça para trás, para olhar Naruto que entrou no quarto com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Era sempre assim quando ele estava perto da Hinata. Estava igual ao bobo do Gaara. Meus amigos agora eram um bando de maricas.

\- Você está com uma cara de babaca.

Ele me fitou erguendo suas sobrancelhas, voltei minha atenção para a tela do computador.

\- Babaca? - o retrucou. - Você devia ter visto a sua cara de lesado quando a Sakura estava aqui. Cara você até arrumou o quarto. _O quarto!_ Pior era Sakura que estava com uma cara que se respirasse o mesmo ar que você, ela pegaria uma doença.

Naruto jogou seus cadernos e livros no chão e depois o chutou para debaixo da cama. Como ele era organizado.

\- Você acha? - perguntei girando a cadeira de rodinhas para fitá-lo.

Bom eu não achava que ela estava tão zangada assim. Eu tinha mandado bem com a flor, e ela não me pareceu nem um pouco zangada comigo, depois que viramos amigos.

O imbecil do meu amigo riu se jogando na sua cama bagunçada e depois me olhou com um sorriso debochado.

\- A Sakura te odeia cara. Esquece esse lance.

\- A Sakura não me odeia. Eu mandei bem com ela em nosso "encontro".

\- _Encontro?_ \- ele franziu o cenho sentando na cama de repente. - Que encontro?

Sorri.

\- Não foi "encontro", eu só lanchei com ela no refeitório.

\- Mano, é sério, a Sakura é gente boa. Vai ser muito vacilo você ficar brincando com ela desse jeito. – alertou Naruto, ficando de repente sério.

Como se ele fosse algum tipo de santo. Revirei os olhos, fiquei esparramado na cadeira.

\- Eu não estou brincando com ela.

Ele me olhou confuso.

\- Como não?

\- Eu e a flor somos amigos agora. - sorri de lado.

\- Amigos? – perguntou descrente. - Amigos? Sério, amigos?

\- Você está me irritando com a sua babaquice. - franzi o cenho começando ficar bolado. - O que tem de mal eu ser amigo dela.

Naruto começou a gargalhar. Ele ria tanto que seu corpo tremia até ele cair da cama. Mas isso não acessou seu ataque, ele ainda continuava a gargalhar no chão com o corpo quase todo para debaixo da cama.

\- Eu não sei qual é a graça. - era hoje que o estrangulava por ficar rindo igual a um cachorro com paralisia cerebral como se eu fosse um palhaço.

\- Cara... - riu mais um pouco -... Eu te conheço tempo demais para saber que você não tem amigas. Não neste sentido de amizade, se é que você me entende.

\- Idiota.

Esse imbecil acha que sou tão depravado assim para não poder nem ao menos ter uma amiga sem conter malicia no meio? Bom, havia uma pequena, quase nula malicia no meio. Tá, eu admito que exista muita malicia no meio da minha parte. Eu a queria, eu a queria sem sombra de duvida, mas de alguma forma eu também tinha gostado desta nossa amizade estranha. Não quero ferrar com tudo, muito mais agora que descobri que ela não me odeia como eu pensava.

Levantei-me da cadeira, ignorando aquele asno rindo e fui até meu guarda-roupa, peguei uma cueca limpa e marchei até o banheiro. Tirei minha roupa e fui para dentro do box e esbarrei com a droga do saco de lixo.

\- Merda. - xinguei pegando aquele saco de lixo e o coloquei ao lado do armário do lavabo.

Eu tinha me esquecido de tirá-lo de lá. Entrei novamente no box e passei a cortina e abri o registro do chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair em meu corpo. Meus pensamentos foram longe, todos direcionados a garota marrenta dos cabelos rosa.

_Eu não estou dizendo que você é uma má pessoa, eu só não gosto da maneira como me trata pelo simples fato de eu ter uma vagina._

Ri com este pensamento. Nunca pensei que uma garota iria dizer isso na minha cara. Ela simplesmente me surpreende quando eu menos espero, acho que era isso que me fascinava nela. Ela era diferente desses abutres do colégio. Sakura Haruno era simplesmente demais!

Fechei o registro da água e saí do box, logo pegando uma toalha ao lado e enxuguei meu corpo molhado. Peguei a cueca e a vesti e fui escovar os dentes para dormir. Não tinha descido para jantar, pois estava sem fome. Meu reflexo mostrava o band-aid colado em minha testa. Levei minha mão até lá, lembrando-me daquele golpe que Sakura havia dado em mim. Fui pego totalmente desprevenido, pois nenhuma garota fazia isso, como o que a flor fez, dá um golpe de lutador num cara bem maior do que ela.

Entrei no quarto encontrando o dobe mexendo no celular enquanto dava risinhos bobos. Apenas revirei os olhos e deitei em minha cama, pronto para dormir. Naruto desligou as luzes e voltou a deitar em sua cama ainda mexendo no celular. Aposto que estava falando com Hinata, típico dele.

O tempo passava e eu revirava para um lado e para o outro lado na cama, torcendo para que o dia logo amanhecesse. Estava ansioso para ver a Sakura, e ver se ela ainda me trataria como um imbecil ou não. Revirei-me novamente na cama sem conseguir dormir, enquanto minha mente trabalhava sem parar, projetando imagens minha e da flor no refeitório.

_Porra!_

Irritado me levantei da cama e fui ao banheiro, voltei para o quarto minutos depois deitando novamente na cama e procurando uma posição confortável para dormir, mas sem sucesso.

\- Mas que bosta Sasuke! - reclamou Naruto ligando o abajur ao lado de sua cama para me fitar. - Para de ficar se mexendo toda hora na cama como se tivesse um formigueiro aí em cima. Eu quero dormir.

\- Tsc.

Bufei e me sentei na cama, sentindo as costas doloridas. Passei as duas mãos pelo rosto, tentando elevar aquela irritação com aquelas imagens na cabeça.

\- O que você tem? Não consegue dormir?

\- Hm.

Naruto ainda me fitava e depois riu.

\- É assim que começa cara.

O fitei com o cenho franzido.

\- Começa o quê?

\- Ah, sabe como é, né? Foi assim que eu ficava antes de perceber que estava me apaixonado pela Hina.

\- Naruto, vai tomar no cú. – ralhei irritado com aquela teoria estupida daquele imbecil. Eu me apaixonado? Há! Nem que o mundo chovesse canivete. Por que Sasuke Uchiha _nunca _se apaixona.

\- Não precisa dessa agressividade toda, meu irmão. Paz e amor. - riu o idiota zombando.

\- Qual a parte do tomar no cú você não entendeu?

Eu estava com raiva.

Raiva de Naruto por me deixar irritado com suas piadinhas sem escrúpulos. Raiva desse sono que não chegava logo, me deixando com dor de cabeça. Raiva da flor por não sair da minha cabeça, aquilo parecia uma tecla quebrada. E raiva de mim mesmo por ser tão imbecil por ficar pensando essas bobagens tolas.

Joguei o resto do meu corpo na cama e me virei de costa para o dobe que desligou a luz do abajur, escurecendo o quarto. Aos poucos meu corpo foi relaxando, para em fim poder pegar neste maldito sono.

**Sakura **

Eu nunca pensei que naquele momento que sairia do quarto de Sasuke para lanchar o detestando, e eu fosse voltar para lá amigo dele. Devo admitir que isso me surpreendeu. Ele era legal no final das contas, e como eu disse, ele não era uma pessoa ruim, ele só era safado demais. Esse era o pior defeito dele. Mas nem tudo é perfeito, né? Se ele ficasse comportado, para mim estava tudo bem, mas sempre ficarei com o pé a trás. Sasuke é o tipo de cara que eu sempre tento manter distância, ele me faz lembrar, e arrancar coisas que eu tento enterrá-las. E manter algum tipo de rolo com ele, era o mesmo que ir direto ao fundo do poço. Lugar que eu não quero mais voltar.

Estava entrando no refeitório junto de Hinata, indo pegar nosso café da manhã lá nas tias. Tinha contado a ela sobre a minha amizade com Sasuke quando ela voltou tarde da biblioteca, ela ficou passada. Passamos a noite conversando sobre isso e tal. E isso me surpreendeu, pois nunca pensei que criaria um vinculo tão forte com ela como eu tinha com a Ino, que é quase uma irmã para mim. E falando em Ino, eu nem a vi ontem, tirando a hora da aula.

\- Eu ainda estou digerindo a amizade sua com o Sasuke até agora. - Hinata comentou, entrando na fila comigo a sua frente. - Sério, eu estudo aqui a um tempão e sei perfeitamente que Sasuke não têm amigas. Não nesse sentido de amizade, se é que você me entende.

Olhei Hinata e por um momento e pensei se o que eu tinha feito tinha sido um erro.

\- Mas você e Ino são amigas dele, não é? - tentei arranjar uma lógica.

\- Não, Sakura – virei-me para frente e avancei na fila, voltei a olhá-la. - Ino e eu não somos amigas dele. Somos namoradas dos amigos dele. É diferente. Somos colegas de escola. Conhecidos. Mas não amigos.

\- Puxa. - mordi o lábio inferior. - É tão bizarro assim eu ser amiga dele?

\- A questão não e a bizarrice. É que é estranho, sabe?

Depois que chegarmos a nossa vez, nós fizemos os nossos pedidos e fomos até nossa mesa de sempre. Eu sempre sentava no mesmo lugar depois que me mudei para cá. Acho que o pessoal tinha lugar marcado. Encontramos o pessoal sentado em seus cantos. Ino ao lado de Gaara, Sai sentado na ponta da esquerda e Tenten na ponta da direita. Sentei ao lado da Ino e Hinata de frente para Gaara deixando os dois lugares ao seu lado, vagos.

\- Oi gente. - disse eu e Hinata ao mesmo tempo. Olhamos uma para outra e rimos.

\- Bate na madeira, pois não pode duas pessoas falar a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. - questionou Tenten.

\- Vai me dizer que você acredita nisso? - questionou Hinata.

\- Mas é claro - ela me olhou - Você não concorda Saky?

Desviei minha atenção do meu sanduiche natural para ela.

\- Hm... Então – comecei tentando achar uma resposta para não deixá-la como maluca -, eu também não acredito nisso.

Tenten bufou e revirou os olhos e bateu na madeira.

\- Se as duas lindezas não acreditam em superstições eu bato por vocês.

\- Fala sério. - disse Ino. - E aí amore tudo bem?

Olhei Ino e sorri.

\- Sim Ino.

\- Me conta menina, como foi com o Sasuke-bofe-Uchiha-Delicia ontem? - perguntou Sai na ponta do outro lado da mesa. - Fizeram o trabalho?

\- Sim. – respondi.

\- E me diga como saiu viva? - agora foi Tenten que perguntou.

Na hora quando ia responder um rebuliço tomou conta do refeitório. Vi o irmão de Hinata subir em cima da mesa, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Aí pessoal, tenho um comunicado para vocês! – gritou ele.

A barulheira e falação tomava o fôlego do garoto.

\- Por que ele está em cima da mesa? – perguntei achando aquele garoto doido. Pelo pouco que eu vi no dia do jogo, ele era tão pirado quanto a Tenten.

\- Neji é o presidente do grêmio. - Gaara me olhou. - E pode acreditar que ele ganhou por unanimidade.

\- Hina eu já disse hoje que ainda entrarei para sua família? - perguntou Tenten.

\- Não se eu agarrar o bofe primeiro. - disse Sai.

\- Sai meu bem, meu irmão é hétero. – disse Hinata.

\- Mas minha lindinha – começou Sai a fitando todo metido -, ele pode mudar de ideia, e perceber o quanto é bom o poder de um pepino.

\- Você é um podre Sai. - ralhou Tenten da ponta da mesa, incrédula. - Até parece que o meu namorado vai trocar o certo pelo duvidoso.

\- E desde quando o Neji é seu namorado sua doida? - perguntou Gaara.

\- Desde sempre meu amor. – ela respondeu. - Só que ele não sabe.

\- Liga não baby, Tenten caiu das mãos do medico assim que nasceu. – disse Ino beijando a bochecha de Gaara.

Eu não dizia era nada, escutar estava de bom tamanho para mim. Ouvimos um assobio alto e prestamos atenção em Neji em pé em cima da mesa.

\- Cala a boca, porra! - gritou o presidente do grêmio. Pelo que eu entendia um presidente do grêmio estudantil dava o exemplo para os alunos, mas não o contrário. Mas depois dessa explosão dele o refeitório todo se calou. Ele voltou a falar: - É o seguinte, a direção já liberou o dia e o tema do baile de inverno. E relembrando que o baile é para casais. Os cartazes já estão colados na área das salas de aula. E outra coisa, o baile é só para o ensino médio, então pirralhada do fundamental, nada de penetra na festa dos grandes. - o murmúrio começou. - Aí, eu não acabei... Oh do cabelo branco se tu não calar a boca e me deixar terminar, vou quebrar a tua cara, seu amarelo. - vi o garoto sentado com seus amigos levantar o dedo do meio para Neji, mas ficou quieto. Má no cú. Continuado, os horários de prova também estão disponíveis, estão colados no mural de recados. É só isso e qualquer coisa é só falar com a Shizune.

Neji desceu da mesa e o refeitório todo começou a comentar sobre o tal baile.

\- Ai estou tão animada para esse baile. - comentou Ino ao meu lado batendo palminhas, fazendo Gaara sorri.

\- É a primeira vez que você participa né Ino? – disse Hinata. - Já que você entrou na escola no meio do ano passado.

\- Sim, eu estou muito ansiosa. Ouvi dizer que esse baile é o melhor de todos.

\- E é Ino. - disse Tenten dando um gole de seu suco de beterraba. - Ano passado eu fui com o Sai, foi bem legal.

\- É Pucca, mas esse ano você vai ter que procurar outra companhia, pois eu quero ir com outra pessoa. – disse Sai tomando sua vitamina.

\- Mas é claro que você vai com outra pessoa – garantiu Tenten -, pois eu vou convidar o Neji.

Sai arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Acho que vem barraco por aí.

\- Nem vem sua rapariga recalcada, eu estava pensando em convidar ele primeiro.

\- Qual é a parte de hétero que você não entendeu sua bixa anêmica? – brigou Tenten, ficando vermelha de raiva.

\- Cala a sua boca, sua mocreia, pois fique você sabendo que meu radar de gay sempre pisca para ele.

\- Pois fique _você_ sabendo que esse seu radar está quebrado, pois daqui eu posso sentir o cheiro dele de macho impregnando as minhas narinas.

\- Fala aí pessoal - disse Neji sentando-se na cadeira de frente para mim.

\- Oi Neji. - disse Ino e deu uma olhada em Tenten que emudeceu de repente.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça prendendo uma risada. Sabia que os outros faziam a mesma coisa olhando Tenten. Neji fitou Tenten que estava verde que nem um capim.

\- Que cheiro de macho que você estava sentindo Tenten? - perguntou Neji confuso, roubando a sua rosquinha caramelada e dando uma mordida.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, enquanto dava uma risadinha nervosa.

\- Hehehe... É que... Sabe... Eu... Acho que esse suco de berinjela não me caiu bem.

Tenten levantou-se rapidamente e correu pra fora do refeitório. A coitada falou demais e foi pega no flagra pelo veredito. Eu não aguento esse povo.

\- Eu acho que vou ver se a Tenten está bem. - disse Sai saindo dali também.

\- Correram como baratas. – comentou Gaara suspirando enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

\- Sem comentários. - disse Ino.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Neji ainda boiando o coitado.

\- É melhor você nem saber. - falei dando uma mordida em meu sanduiche.

\- Então Neji, e o baile vai ser que dia? – perguntou Ino empolgada.

\- Dá uma olhada no cartaz loira que você vai saber. – ele deu de ombro.

\- Bela explicação. – ela revirou os olhos.

Ele fitou sua irmã que estava comendo quieta.

\- Aí Hinata, viu a Hanabi?

Hinata o fitou sem interesse.

\- Não, por quê?

Ele suspirou e ficou largadão na cadeira.

\- O pai ligou hoje cedo, queria falar com ela.

\- E por que ele não ligou para ela? – Hinata perguntou.

\- Ele disse que o celular dela sempre está fora de área. – bufou. – Ser o primogênito da família é cansativo.

Hinata o olhou descrente.

\- Você só é o mais velho por causa de cinquenta e nove segundos.

\- Sessenta. – questionou Neji.

\- Cinquenta e nove.

\- Qual é a parte do sessenta segundos você não entendeu, pirralha?

\- Pirralha? – Hinata já estava ficando vermelha. – Nós temos a mesma idade seu animal!

\- Mas eu sou o mais velho.

\- Neji se mata assim você faz um favor para a humanidade com a sua presença inútil.

\- Parou gente! – disse Gaara. – Vão mesmo ficar brigando dentro do refeitório?

\- Vocês são gêmeos? – perguntei.

\- Agora que percebeu amiga? – disse Ino.

\- Você está sentado no meu lugar Neji. - Sasuke estava ao lado de Neji com sua bandeja em mãos.

Vi Naruto sentar em seu lugar ao lado de Hina, depositando sua bandeja na mesa e dar um selinho nela que estava bicuda por causa da discursão com o irmão.

\- Que foi Hina?- perguntou Naruto.

\- Nada amor.

Neji fitou Sasuke e se levantou, e sentou-se na cadeira onde Tenten estava sentada.

\- A Sakura é sua mina Sasuke? - ele perguntou.

\- Definitivamente não. - disse eu, percebendo que meus amigos estavam nos fitando.

Sasuke sentou-se em sua cadeira e depositou sua bandeja na mesa.

\- Oi flor. – ele disse sorrindo daquele jeito cafajeste.

\- O que é isso? - perguntei apontando a série de alimentos vermelhos em sua bandeja.

Sasuke por um momento ficara surpreso, mas logo sorriu de canto e respondeu:

\- Suco de tomate, geleia de tomate com torrada e tomate picado com sal.

Eca.

Olhei para ele e depois fitei sua bandeja com uma horta de tomates. Senti meu estômago revirar só de olhar aqueles tomates todos. Como eu odiava tomates.

\- Servida?- perguntou apontando para sua bandeja. - É muito bom.

\- Dispenso, obrigada. - falei fazendo uma careta.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal.

\- O que foi que eu perdi galera? - Ino questionou direcionando o seu olhar para mim e depois para Sasuke.

Vi que Gaara também nos olhava alheio a tudo com uma expressão esquisita.

\- Nós somos amigos Ino. - respondeu Sasuke e depois me fitou dando um gole de seu suco de tomate. - Né flor?

Assenti sabendo que todos me olhavam. Como eu detestava ser o centro das atenções.

\- E desde quando amiga? Pelo que eu saiba você nem olhava para a cara dele.

\- Bom...

\- Desde ontem Ino. - Sasuke respondeu por mim.

\- Acho que o fim do mundo está próximo. - comentou Neji comendo os restos das torradas que Tenten deixou para trás.

\- Eu também não estava acreditando até eu ver com os meus próprios olhos. - disse Naruto.

\- Mas que merda! - Gaara levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira irritado, saindo em direção à saída do refeitório batendo pé.

\- O que deu nele? - perguntei ainda tentando digerir aquele ataque de fúria de Gaara.

\- Acho que eu sei o que é? – disse Ino começando a se levantar. - Eu vou atrás dele.

\- Não Ino. Eu vou. - disse Sasuke impedindo ela se levantar.

Sasuke levantou-se da cadeia deixando seus tomates quase intocados na bandeja.

\- Até agora eu não entendi nada. - disse Hinata.

\- E nem eu. – falei.

Ino suspirou e Naruto respondeu:

\- Sabe o que é, o Gaara está um pouco grilado com essa amizade repentina de vocês dois.

\- E o que isso tem haver? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

Naruto continuou:

\- É que toda vez que o Gaara arruma uma namorada, o Sasuke meio que atrapalha ficando com a amiga da namorada dele. Resumindo Sasuke sempre dar o pé na bunda da amiga e Gaara fica sem a namorada, pois a amiga sempre faz a namorada dele escolher entre o Gaara ou ela.

\- E o que eu tenho haver com isso.

\- Pensa Sakura, você é amiga da Ino. – disse ele.

\- Ah.

\- Bem que eu desconfiava – começou Ino fechando os olhos -, eu também sei desse rolo todo, mas já disse para ele que não vou largá-lo.

\- Tente botar isso na cabeça dura dele. - disse Naruto.

\- Vocês meninos são bem complicado. - comentou Hinata.

\- Eu sou não amor. Sou um livro aberto. - Naruto a abraçou de lado dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- E um pouco burrinho.

\- Quê? Tenho minha inteligência tá. - ele fingiu ficar magoado, fazendo biquinho.

Hinata sorriu e deu um selinho, em seguida enfiou um pedaço de torrada na boca dele. Eles eram um casal fofo.

\- Hm... Esse suco de beterraba da Tenten e esses tomates do Sasuke estão ótimos mesmo.

Fitamos Neji que tinha devorado praticamente todo o café do Sasuke e acabado de vez com o da Tenten.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou. - É acho que está na minha hora. Vou procurar a Hanabi.

Neji saiu de fininho depois de filar todo o lanche que não era seu.

Quanta imundice.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Relembrando que o capitulo foi dividido e o outro está pela metade, então semana que vem, com certeza tem capitulo novo :)  
Gente comentem pois é importante, e me amem kkkkk sqn.  
Beijos ^^


	9. Bafafá

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Yoo meus amores da Cherry, como vão?  
Estou tão feliz pelos comentários carinhosos de vocês, que desta vez não demorei para atualizar kkkkkk  
Quero agradecer aos que comentaram e favoritaram capitulo passado, e aos leitores novos que descobriram a fic.  
Vcs são uns lindos *-*  
Bom gente, o capitulo não está aquelas coisas, mas dá para ler kkkk  
Espero que gostem e desculpe qualquer erro.  
Boa Leitura,

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Bafafá.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Quando amanheceu, me senti ansioso para vê a flor. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu me sentia decepcionado comigo mesmo por ter esse tipo de atitude. Nem parecia eu.

Assim que entrei no refeitório com Naruto ao meu lado, olhei em direção a mesa, onde nós sentávamos, e lá estava ela. Neji estava sentado no meu lugar discutindo com a irmã. Um sorriso irônico se formou em meu rosto e suspirei cansado com o fato de eu agir como um completo idiota.

Fui pegar meu café _saudável _composto por suco tomate, geleia de tomate com torrada, e uma tigela cheia de tomates picados com sal. Mano eu me sentia no céu quando comia aquela maravilha criada pela natureza.

Eu amo tomates.

Depois que peguei meu lanche caminhei com Naruto até a mesa e depois de dizer para Neji que ele estava em meu lugar e o mesmo sair, eu sentei de frente para a flor. Neji ainda fez uma pergunta se a Sakura era minha mina, mas que foi respondido por ela. Eu a cumprimentei e esperei que ela jogasse seu veneno na minha cara. Mas para a minha surpresa, ela não estava com cara de brava e me perguntou o que era aquilo que eu comia.

Eu percebia a cara de espanto de meus amigos pela minha amizade repentina com a flor, principalmente por eu ter feito questão de sentar perto de uma garota. Geralmente era a garota que fazia estardalhaço para sentar perto de mim, e não ao contrário.

Ino comentou o fato de Sakura me odiar e eu fiquei irritado com a loira. Eu não tinha nada contra ela, eu até a achava legal, mas fiquei irritado com aquele comentário desnecessário dela. Porra, eu estava me esforçando para ficar de boa com a flor e ela tenta queimar o meu lado? Mas o pior foi Gaara que não gostou daquela situação e meteu o pé dali, todo boladinho.

Fui atrás dele, pelo que eu conheço, ele com certeza iria ficar todo estressadinho por conta disso. Caminhei pelo pátio olhando os lados, as garotas sorriam quando me viam e outras soltavam beijinhos.

Sorri de lado, tolas.

Encontrei-o subindo as escadas.

\- Gaara!

Ele parou no meio da escada e me olhou com a cara fechada. Com certeza estava irritado.

\- O que você quer?

\- Por que você está bolado desse jeito? - sabia que era uma pergunta idiota, pois eu sabia perfeitamente por que ele estava daquele jeito.

\- Você ainda pergunta? - ele disse entre dentes. - O que você pensa que está fazendo, ficando amigo da Sakura? Você não tem amigas mulheres.

\- Eu posso ter mudado de ideia em questão a isso. – questionei o olhando franzir o cenho.

Ele ralhou:

\- Você vai foder as coisas pro meu lado, você sempre estraga tudo seu imbecil.

Eu apenas cruzei os braços sob o peito.

\- Eu tentei Gaara. De verdade. Mas sei lá. - dei de ombro. - Tem uma coisa nela. Não consegui me controlar.

O maxilar dele se mexia visivelmente pela pele. Ele ameaçou:

\- Se você estiver de joguinhos para cima da garota e ferrar as coisas para mim, vou te matar quando você estiver dormindo.

\- Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo, mas eu não estou fazendo isso que você está falando.

\- Eu não estou brincando Sasuke. - ele me olhava com chamas nos olhos. - Vou sufocar você com um travesseiro. Pior, matarei você com aqueles tomates nojentos que você come.

\- Ei, olha como você fala dos meus tomates. Você não sabe o que está perdendo por não experimentar aquela delícia.

Poxa, como alguém pode dizer que tomate é uma coisa ruim? Só estando maluco mesmo.

\- Eu prefiro morrer de fome a ter que comer aquelas nojeiras. Acho que nem os mendigos famintos teria coragem de digerir aquela bomba.

\- Você é um otário. - disse entredentes.

Ele me olhou mais fervoroso, mas não me abalei, e devolvi o olhar a mesma altura.

\- Você já está avisado, depois não venha reclamar.

\- Já entendi. - falei ficando irritado.

A sensação de está fora da minha zona de conforto me deixava puto, e eu tinha que ficar aturando aquele cabeça de fosforo ali me ameaçando. Gaara a fim de uma garota era um verdadeiro mala. Gaara apaixonado por uma garota era insuportável.

\- Lembra-se da Matsuri? - o lembrei.

\- Não tem nada haver com a Matsuri. - questionou ele exasperado. - Com a Ino é diferente. Ela é a mulher da minha vida.

\- E você sabe disso depois de dois meses namorando ela?

\- Eu soube desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu odiava quando Gaara ficava assim, com unicórnios e borboletas saindo pelo cu, e coraçõezinhos flutuando pelo ar. O negócio era que ele sempre acaba com o coração partido, e aí eu e Naruto tínhamos que ficar cuidado dele para que não morra de tanto beber, ou fique dentro do quarto consumindo em depressão por seis meses seguidos. Mas o pouco que eu conhecia da Ino, eu sabia que ela não faria isso com meu amigo, ela parecia gostar dele pra valer.

Nenhuma mulher me faria ficar caindo de bêbado pelos cantos por meses por tê-la perdido ou me fazer chorar pelos cantos que nem um cachorro de rua. Se ela não ficasse comigo era por que não valia a pena mesmo. Eu nunca iria me rebaixar e nem me rastejar perante uma garota. Pois todas as garotas no final são tudo igual, um bando de vadias.

\- Você está falando um monte de merdas Gaara.

\- E como você sabe? – ele rebateu.

Ele tinha razão, eu não sabia, pois eu nunca havia me apaixonado, mas eu não me conseguia ver caindo aos pés de ninguém. E muito menos, me imaginava tão mudado.

Como não respondi, Gaara continuou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto. Era só o que me faltava. Mas ninguém iria me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu não vou acabar minha recente amizade com a flor por causa de uns e outros.

Desci os quatro degraus de escadas que tinha subido ainda sentindo meu sangue queimar de irritação. Gaara era um otário. Cheguei ao refeitório e caminhei até minha mesa, sentando em meu lugar. Percebi que Neji não estava lá.

\- Cadê o Gaara? - perguntou Ino.

\- Foi para o quarto se remoendo por uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer. - respondi.

\- Eu vou falar com ele.

Ela saiu levando a sua bandeja até o balcão, levei meu olhar para a flor que me fitava.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou.

Suspirei cansando enquanto me ajeitava na cadeira.

\- Nada com que você possa se preocupar. - sorri para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Ela sorriu de volta e aquilo de algum modo me acalmou por dentro.

\- Liga não Sakura, Gaara é só estressado com esse negócio de namorada, mas depois ele fica de boa. - disse Naruto.

Olhei para minha bandeja de tomates, doido para me deliciar com aquelas delícias, mas a mesma estava vazia. Franzi o cenho olhando para as três pessoas sentadas na mesa.

\- Quem comeu os meus tomates?

Os três me olharam com cara de paisagem.

[...]

As aulas estavam chatas, os professores passando o de sempre e as revisões para a prova que começava semana que vem. Entregamos o trabalho de história, que eu e a flor tínhamos feitos ontem, que com certeza tiraríamos dez. À professora Anko tinha acabado de sair da sala, e daqui a pouco entraria o vacilão do Ibiki para dá a última aula do dia. Sakura estava sentada em minha frente como sempre, enquanto copiava alguma coisa no caderno. Os boatos de nossa amizade ecoavam pelos corredores num aglomerado bafafá. Ouvi murmúrios dos alunos dizendo que a flor era o mais novo brinquedinho meu, e muitas meninas a olhava torto.

Eu não me importava com o que os outros falavam de mim, eu sempre faço vista grossa para isso. Mas o que me preocupava era a Sakura. Eu percebia o quanto ela estava ficando incomodada com tudo aquilo, e não queria que ela ficasse puta comigo por uma coisa que eu nem fiz. Eu percebi depois que ela voltou do recreio, ela estava pouco diferente do que estava mais cedo. Completamente ela escutou o que dizia a seu respeito.

Merda.

Não estava acreditando que as coisas estavam começando a desandar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido, antes que as coisas ficassem piores. Inclinei meu corpo para frente, como eu sempre fazia quando eu a perturbava. Logo pude sentir o cheiro adocicado de seus cabelos cor-de-rosa, que estavam prendidos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

\- Ei flor?

\- O que foi Sasuke. – ela respondeu sem me olhar.

\- Você está com raiva de mim?

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Por você não olhar para mim quando eu falo? - questionei, ficando pouco incomodado com a atitude dela.

Seus ombros subiram e desceram e finalmente ela virou seu corpo para trás, para me olhar. Fui tomado pela aquela imensidão verde que eram seus olhos. E comprovei que ela estava distante comigo.

\- Você está ficando paranoico, Sasuke. – ela arqueou sua sobrancelha perfeita.

\- Claro que não. Você nem está falando comigo direito depois que voltou do intervalo.

Mas que merda! Por que seu estava tão incomodado assim com o fato dela está diferente comigo? Eu não devia me importar com isso, pois ela é só uma garota. Mas eu me importo, e isso estava para lá de bizarro. Acho que não estou em meu juízo perfeito hoje.

\- Sasuke, eu estou estudando, tenho que prestar atenção na aula, pois se você não sabe semana que vem é prova.

Sua voz era calma, mas era dura. Fique me sentindo um idiota por ficar pedindo explicações para ela desse jeito, como se nós tivéssemos algum tipo de relacionamento. A questão era, toda vez que ficava perto dela eu me sentia um babaca, pois eu agia como um imbecil de primeiro escalão.

\- Foi mal, não quero ficar lhe perturbando. – encostei minhas costas na cadeira, me endireitando no meu lugar.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, e disse:

\- Olha, não quero ser grossa com você, mas eu tenho dificuldade em algumas matérias, e se eu não prestar atenção nestas últimas aulas vou acabar me dando mal nas provas.

Fiquei surpreso com sua resposta, e vi que ela estava sendo sincera comigo, pois ela estava realmente prestando atenção nas aulas. Me senti um idiota novamente por agir sem pensar. Então ela não estava zangada comigo por causa dos boatos?

\- Você, não está com raiva de mim? – perguntei, pois eu precisava saber daquilo.

\- Claro que não. – ela me olhou incrédula. – Por que eu ficaria com raiva de você?

\- Pelo o que estão falando de nós pelos corredores, por você andar comigo seu nome está na boca do povo. – admiti, sentindo um uma aflição por dentro.

Ela desviou seu olhar para o meu lápis jogado na mesa, senti que ela estava incomodada.

\- Bom, eu ouvi alguns murmúrios de uns alunos. – ela levantou seu olhar para fitar os meus olhos que captavam qualquer movimento seu. – Não vou mentir que fiquei incomodada, não gosto desse tipo de atenção. Mas você não tem culpa de nada, não vou ficar com raiva de você por fofoca dos outros. E nós sabemos perfeitamente o que eles estão falando é um monte de mentiras sem cabimento.

Senti como se tirasse uma enorme pedra em meus ombros. A confissão de flor me deixou aliviado e surpreso por ela não pensar tão diferente. Ela era tão pratica, tão enigmática. Mais uma vez ela me surpreendia com a sua atitude. Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, me senti um otário.

\- Que bom que não está com raiva de mim, flor. – ela sorriu enquanto balançava sua cabeça negativamente.

\- Sasuke só você mesmo. – ela levou sua mão até mim, dando tapinhas em meu ombro. – Agora para de pensar coisas e vamos estudar.

Nessa hora o Ibiki entrou na sala mandando todos se calarem. Sakura se virou para frente, e eu fiquei que nem um idiota fitando duas costas enquanto o sorriso de satisfação não saia do meu rosto.

[...]

Saí do meu quarto a fim de comer alguma coisa, acho que era umas quatro da tarde mais ou menos. Andei pelos corredores, quando estava virando para descer as escadas escuto alguém me chamando.

\- Sasuke!

Parei e olhei para o meu lado direito vendo Karin vindo da ala feminina em minha direção. Ela estava de jeans escuro, e uma regata cinza com algumas letras pretas estampadas na frente, e botas de salto de cano alto. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e estava sem os óculos e com uma maquiagem pesada.

Ela parou em minha frente.

\- O que foi? –perguntei a fitando dos pés a cabeça. Ela realmente estava gostosa.

Ela sorriu sedutora, percebendo a minha avaliação em seu perfil.

\- Amanhã estou indo para uma casa de praia do meu tio Minato com uma galera aí. Voltaremos domingo à noite. Estou te convidando. - ela mordeu o lábio e chegou mais perto do meu corpo, passando a sua unha pintada de vermelho escuro em meu peito.

\- Não vai dar. – respondi.

\- Pense bem - insistiu. -, uma casa só para a galera, um quarto só para nós dois, um fim de semana inteiro. - ela encostou sua boca em meu ouvido. - Nós podemos fazer muitas coisas interessantes.

Levei minhas mãos em seu ombro e a empurrei de leve, afastando o seu corpo do meu. Um final de semana com Karin não era tão ruim assim. Essa ruiva sabia como se divertir, e acima de tudo sabia se portar dentro de quatro paredes. Uma verdadeira vagabunda de primeiro escalão. Mas eu não podia.

\- Já falei que não posso. Estou trancado dois finais de semana aqui.

\- Mas isso nunca foi motivo para você dá suas escapadas. – ela questionou enquanto mantinha um sorriso safado nos lábios,

\- Realmente isso não é nenhum motivo, mas estou na cola da diretora. E desta dez com um aperto no peito tenho que obedecer a peituda, se não estou fodido.

Karin bufou fazendo biquinho, contrariada. Ela afastou seu corpo do meu e me olhou.

\- Estou sabendo da sua amizade com a garota nova.

Ri sarcástico enquanto cruzava os braços e me encostava na parede, fechando os olhos.

\- Pelo jeito a escola toda sabe.

\- O que planeja, em? – ela quis saber, e abri os olhos para olhá-la com a sobrancelha erguida e suas mãos na cintura. – Você sabe mais do que ninguém que essa garota não é para você. Nem que você queira, ela não faz seu estilo.

\- E você faz? – perguntei começado a ficar irritado com ela.

Esse assunto de não poder ser amigo da Sakura estava me irritando profundamente. Agora todo mundo resolveu cuidar da minha vida?

Agora quem sorriu sarcástica foi ela.

\- Você não presta Sasuke. Você é igual a mim. Nós não nos apegamos a ninguém. Essa garota não faz parte da turma, ela é daquelas que gostam contos de fadas, onde existem principezinhos e fadinhas. Eu sei que odeia essas coisas. A única coisa que você vai ganhar é se estrepar com a diretora por mexer com a sobrinha dela.

\- Você não sabe de nada. – disse entre dente já puto da vida com a ruiva. Quem ela pensa que é para sair por aí dizendo que me conhece? Pois ela não me conhece. Só por que nós trepamos de vez em quando não quer dizer que ela já tem essa moral para me dizer essas porcarias para mim. Ela só é mais uma vagabunda, que nem as outras.

Estava movendo meu corpo para dá o pé dali, mas Karin agarrou o meu braço, me fazendo olhá-la.

\- Sabe o que eu sei? – ela começou. - Que essa sua amizade com essa garota não vai dar em nada. Sabe por quê? Por que você não tem amiga. Suas amigas são aquelas que ficam de quatro com você as fodendo por trás.

Cara qual é problema com esse povo? Por que eu não posso ter uma amiga mulher? Mas que bosta! Eu não sou tão depravado assim a ponto de comer a garota em questão de segundos.

Soltei-me do aperto de Karin e desci as escadas antes que eu dê uma boa resposta na ruiva intrometida.

**Sakura **

Esse colégio estava um verdadeiro caos, eu já estava ficando irritada com as fofocas que estavam rondando pelos corredores. Óbvio que o assunto agora era eu e o Sasuke. Mas não no sentido inocente e sim no maldoso. Pelo jeito eu era a "peguete" da vez. Que droga!

Estava eu e as meninas e Sai, sentados no jardim. As meninas diziam para eu não ligar muito, pois esse povo daqui era muito fofoqueiro, e adoravam inventar coisas que não existem.

\- Não tem nem uma semana que estou aqui e já estou novamente na boca do povo. – lamentei arrancando algumas gramas do chão onde estava sentada.

\- Não fica assim baby. – começou Ino, me olhando preocupada. – Semana que vem eles esquecem esse assunto.

Ergui meu olhar para ela que sorriu amigável.

\- É, mas até lá vou ter que ficar ouvindo os murmúrios falando de mim pelos cantos?

\- Ih menina é assim mesmo, não liga não. – começou Sai. – Você escolheu ser amiga do Uchiha, agora aguente as consequências.

\- Sai! – repreendeu Hinata ao seu lado, dando um tapa em seu braço.

\- Ai sua bruta, quase arrancou meu braço. – disse ele segurando o braço que Hinata deu um tapinha.

-Para de frescura, pois nem bati tão forte assim.

\- Você que pensa. – ele empinou o nariz e depois me fitou. – Miga, o que eu estou dizendo é que o Sasuke-tesudo- gostoso-Uchiha é um ser polêmico aqui na escola. Tudo o que ele faz é motivo de fofocas. Sabia que ele tem uma coluna inteira toda semana no jornal da escola, pelas suas fãs?

\- Aquilo é ridículo. – comentou Tenten dando de ombro.

\- Ridículo, mas você estava lendo um dia desses que vi. – acusou Ino.

\- Eu não tenho culpa que meus olhos esbarraram naquela parte. – Tenten se defendeu.

\- Esbarraram, sei. – Ino fez uma cara e Tenten deu língua.

Eu apenas fitava a briga dos meus amigos. Agora já vi de tudo. Era só o que faltava Sasuke ter uma coluna que saí no Jornal falando só dele.

\- Sakura!

Olhei para trás e vi Shizune vindo em minha direção Ela parou em minha frente.

\- Shizune, olá. – a cumprimentei sorrindo.

\- Oi - sorriu. - a senhora diretora está lhe esperando em sua sala.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu não sei, mas é melhor você ir até lá. – disse ela.

\- Tudo bem Shizune eu estou indo.

Ela sorriu e depois saiu.

\- Eu passo longe da diretória. – disse Tenten. – Amiga sem ofensas, mas sua tia tem o pacto com o capeta.

\- Por que você diz isso? – perguntei.

\- Cara, ela é muito chata, sério amiga, tenho pena de você ser sobrinha dela.

\- Ai Tenten, a senhora Tsunade só é rígida. Ela não pode ficar passando a mão na cabeça dos alunos. – disse Hinata pacifica como sempre.

\- Ela precisa é de uma seção de descarrego com o Pai Hidan. – disse Tenten. – Ele é tão bom no que faz que tira tudo que é ruim do seu corpo.

\- Aquele cara é um bofe, eu queria que ele tirasse tudo de mim. – Sai comentou com uma cara de safado.

\- Sakura pelo amor de Deus, não dê ouvidos ao que esses dois falam. – disse Ino.

Ri e me levantei da grama batendo na minha bunda para tirar a sujeira da minha calça.

\- Eu vou ver o que a minha tia quer.

\- Volta viva amiga. – falou Tenten.

Caminhei para dentro do colégio começando a subir as escadas quando me deparo com Sasuke descendo as escadas. Seu semplante estava sério, ele parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa. Assim que ele me viu seu rosto suavizou e ele sorriu galante.

\- Flor, estou indo ao refeitório, quer vir comigo?

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

\- Não obrigada, estou indo para a diretória.

Ele fez uma careta engraçada, mas depois sorriu debochado.

\- Diretória? Andou aprontando foi?

Revirei os olhos e ele soltou uma pequena risada.

\- Besta, claro que não. – falei. - Ela só quer falar comigo, esqueceu que ela é minha tia?

\- Infelizmente. - ele murmurou.

\- O que disse?

Ele coçou o queixo.

\- Sabe, eu tenho pena de você ter a diretora como tia.

\- Por quê?

\- Digamos que a diretora não vai muito com a minha cara. – ele pôs a mão na cabeça.

\- Fique você sabendo que minha tinha é bem legal. - sorri o vendo a voltar a fazer careta.

\- Acho que é só comigo mesmo que ela implica.

\- Por que será, né? - ironizei. - Bom eu tenho que ir.

Comecei a subir, mas ele agarrou meu braço, me fazendo olhá-lo.

\- O que foi agora?

Ele pareceu meio hesitante por um momento, mas tomou coragem e disse:

\- Pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de ser seu amigo. – ele olhava dentro de meus olhos. Parecia sincero no que falava. Senti meu coração acelerar. - Mesmo as pessoas falando e dizendo coisas que não existem. Eu só quero dizer que não quero perder sua amizade por conta disso.

Ele estava sério, e isso me fez perceber que ele estava mesmo levando a nossa amizade a sério. O pouquinho que o conhecia dele, pude perceber que ele ficava vulnerável com coisas mínimas. Ele podia parecer o sabidão, o galã, mas no fundo ele era inseguro com algumas coisas. E soube que nossa amizade era o maior ponto de sua insegurança.

Mordi o lábio inferior, e sorri para ele.

\- Não se preocupe. Como eu disse para você, não vou acabar com a nossa amizade por que os outros estão falando isso ou aquilo. Estou gostando de sua amiga.

Ele ficou surpreso com a minha confissão.

\- Sério?

Assenti com a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

\- Sim, seu bobo.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que ele sorria, e senti meu coração aquecer por ver aquele sorriso grande. Sasuke era lindo sem sombra de duvida, e ele estava cumprindo o que falou, não me tratava como se quisesse me levar para cama.

\- Fico mais aliviado agora. – disse ele.

Revirei os olhos ainda rindo.

\- Bom, então vou subindo.

\- Tudo bem.

Assenti para ele e subi as escadas em direção à sala da minha tia. Parei em frente à porta da diretória e dei três batidas para logo em seguida escutar a voz da minha tia abafada dizendo para entrar. Abri a porta e entrei em sua sala a encontrando sentada em sua cadeira, escrevendo em alguns papéis. Ela levantou seu olhar assim que me aproximei e parei em frente a sua mesa.

\- A senhora mandou me chamar?

\- Sim, sente-se. - ela acenou com a mão a cadeira. Fiz o que era ordenado e me sentei ficando de frente a ela. Minha tia tomou uma respiração profunda e me fitou atentamente e começou: - Bom Sakura, você sabe que odeio enrolações, por isso eu vou direto ao ponto.

Pela cara que ela fazia, acho que os boatos da minha amizade com o Sasuke tinha chegado aos seus ouvidos.

\- Que negócio é esse de você ser amiguinha do Uchiha? Boatos estão rolando nos corredores, e como sei bem como é a língua desses alunos eu quero saber por você o que está acontecendo. Isso é verdade? Pois o que estão comentando por aí, não me agradara em nada.

\- O que estão comentando por aí?

Ela me fitou.

\- Minha querida, Sasuke não tem amigas, no sentido amizade. As amigas dele são essas meninas doidas que andam se esfregando nele. Eu só estou querendo saber se é verdade o que andam comentado...

\- Tia, não! - a cortei. - Eu e Sasuke só somos amigos, só isso e mais nada.

\- Fico aliviada por uma parte que os rumores são falsos, mas por outra...

\- Tia eu sei me cuidar, confie em mim.

\- Eu confio. Eu só não confio nele. Conheço aquele menino desde pequeno e sei que ele não é aquelas companhias adequada para andar junto de uma menina como você. - ela suspirou. – Olha, eu disse a você que não iria se intrometer nas suas amizades, não quero ser uma tia chata. Mas eu sou sua responsável, sabe que tenho sua guarda. Eu me preocupo com você como uma mãe se preocupa com um filho. Eu só quero o melhor para você.

\- Eu sei tia. Mas a senhora tem que confiar em mim também. Não vou cair na lábia dele, só somos amigos e mais nada.

Minha tia suspirou e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Eu confio em você. – disse ela. – Mas pelo amor de Deus, não me vá fazer uma besteira.

\- Pode deixar que não vou fazer nada que a decepcione. – garanti.

\- Assim espero. Mas quero lhe comunicar outra coisa. – ela falou.

\- Que outra coisa?

\- Esse final de semana você irá passar no colégio, pois eu não vou para a casa. Tenho assuntos para resolver e quero ficar de olho em certos alunos que passarão o final de semana de castigo no colégio para não escapulirem.

\- Tá, mas a Ino me chamou para ficar na casa dela esse final de semana, para matarmos as saudades.

\- Tudo bem, você pode ir. É até melhor para você, assim não ficará presa aqui.

Sorri e ela retribuiu.

\- Bom é só isso mesmo que eu queria falar.

\- Então eu já vou indo.

Ela assentiu e levantei-me da cadeira indo rumo à saída. Soltei o ar que estava prendendo assim quando saí da sala, encostando-me na mesma. Pelo jeito todos estavam contra essa minha amizade com Sasuke. Mas não iria ficar pensando nisso. Eu não iria acabar com essa amizade por conta de fofoca dos outros. Isso eu tinha certeza que não iria.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

E aí gente, o que acharam desta confusão toda que gerou na escola?  
E Karin? O que acharam dela abordar o Uchiha daquele jeito?  
Muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer e o próximo é a balada ^^  
Bom espero suas opiniões e os leitores fantasmas, dá uma moral para mim, aí.  
Até semana que vem.  
Beijos *-*


	10. The Night - Parte 1

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Oiiiiii gente, como vão?  
Sim sei de que demorei horrores para atualizar e sim sei que ando vacilando, mas é que ando ocupada ultimamente com meus assuntos. Desculpe.  
pessoal, muito obrigada pelos comentários anteriores e favoritos também :)

Obrigada pessoal, sei que sem vcs eu não sou nada :)  
Quero agradecer aos novos leitores pelo carinho também e espero conquistar mais leitores que gostem do que eu escrevo.  
Bom, o capitulo não está essas coisas, pois não gostei muito :\ eu o dividi em dois e o outro capitulo está pela metade, então a atualização não vai demorar, mas não sairá esta semana pois ainda tenho fics para atualizar.  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - The Night - Parte 1.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Finalmente sábado havia chegado. Eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas, pois daqui a pouco Ino passaria aqui para irmos para a casa dela. No começo eu hesitei, mas estava com saudades do tio Inoichi e da tia Hana. Havia muito tempo que não os via, estava com muitas saudades.

Hoje à noite nós iriamos todos a tal boate nova que abriu na cidade. Eu tinha até me arrependido de ter falado que eu iria, pois segunda-feira começaria as prova e para minha desgraça, era prova de física. Eu era péssima nessa matéria, não sabia quase nada. Eu queria ficar para estudar, mas se eu desistisse nesse momento, Ino do jeito que a conheço iria ficar enchendo o meu saco por um bom tempo.

Coloquei algumas peças de roupas na mochila e alguns utensílios que usaria, meu caderno e o livro de física, _tentaria_ estudar lá. Fechei o zíper e percebi que a mochila estava estufada, me permitindo fazer uma careta.

A porta do quarto começou a bater, larguei tudo e fui atender, abri a porta e dei de cara com uma garota mais ou menos o meu tamanho, cabelos castanhos e longos, seus olhos eram que nem os da Hinata, cinza. Ela usava um short folgado e rasgado que ia até a metade da perna, uma blusa preta do AC/DC e contudos nos pés.

\- Oi.

\- Er... A Hinata está? – perguntou ela, sua expressão estava impaciente.

\- Sim, ela está no banho.

Ela fez uma cara engraçada e incrédula.

\- Eu não acredito que ela ainda não está pronta!

\- Você quer entrar? – perguntei abrindo mais a porta dando passagem para ela.

Ela assentiu entrando, caminhou até a porta do banheiro que se ouvia o som do chuveiro. A garota começou a esmurrar a porta e gritando:

\- Hinata sua quenga, saí logo desse banheiro que eu quero ir embora!

Eu apenas fiquei no meio do quarto fitando a cena. Era impressão minha ou os alunos deste colégio eram malucos?

\- Hanabi? – a voz de Hinata soou ecoada dentro do banheiro.

\- Não o chapolin Colorado. – ironizou a menor.

\- Me deixa terminar o meu banho que já estou indo. - disse Hinata dentro do banheiro.

\- Fala isso pro Neji que está quase pondo um filho pela boca, eu não estou falando da boca de cima.

Prendi o riso fazendo a garota me olhar humorada e sorrindo. Peguei meus tênis e caminhei até minha cama, sentando logo em seguida para calçá-los. Hanabi saiu da porta e se aproximou de mim.

\- Ih nem me apresentei, sou Hanabi a irmã mais nova daquele ET lá dentro.

\- Eu escutei isso, sua piveta! – exclamou Hinata dentro do banheiro.

Rimos.

\- Sou Sakura.

\- Maneiro o seu cabelo, é pintado?

\- Original. Erro genético. – terminei de amarrar o cadarço de um pé e calçava o outro pé.

\- Irado, bem que eu queria um erro genético assim. - sorriu se jogando na cama da irmã. - Então tu é mesmo a sobrinha do capiro... Quero dizer, da senhora diretora?

\- Sim. – a fitei de relance e voltando amarrar o cadarço. - Pelo visto os alunos não gostam assim da minha tia, né?

Hanabi ficou envergonhada por um momento, mas logo se recompôs.

\- Não me leve a mal não Saky, posso te chamar de Saky? - assenti e ela continuou: - Mas tua tia é maior chave de pescoço. Cara ela me dá medo. – ajeitei minha coluna e comecei a olhá-la. - Eu tenho pena de você.

Hanabi me olhava com pena. Pelos céus, minha tia não é esse monstro que todos falam. Ela é só um pouco rígida, mas não o diabo.

\- Ah, minha tia é durona assim, mas no fundo ela é bem legal.

\- Bom se você diz quem sou eu para discordar. - ela jogou as mãos para cima e seu celular tocou a fazendo revirar os olhos quando viu quem era. - O que foi? Eu estou esperando à bonita, que parece que desceu pelo ralo. Ah Neji não enche a minha paciência não. Ah vai brigar com ela e não comigo! _Vai à merda, Neji._

Ela desligou o telefone e levantou-se da cama, indo novamente em direção à porta do banheiro e esmurrou. Ao mesmo tempo a porta do quarto bateu e fui atender enquanto os berros de Hanabi ecoavam pelo quarto

\- Oh Bonita, você casou com a privada? O Neji já pariu cinco filhos e está buchudo de novo!

Abri a porta encontrando Ino já arrumada e com uma pequena mala vermelha de rodinhas ao seu lado. Ela franziu o cenho com a gritaria de Hanabi.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ela entrando no quarto. – Parece que tem alguém sendo esquartejado.

\- Hanabi.

\- Ai eu desisto. - disse a morena de olhos claros suspirando emburrada enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Logo de manhã dando piti Hanabi? - disse Ino entrando mais no quarto trazendo sua mala atrás de si. - Da para escutar seus gritos no corredor.

\- Eu não tô nem aí. Eu só quero logo ir embora dessa escola e começar o meu final de semana bem merecido. Mas a dona Hinata pareceu está de lua de mel com o vaso sanitário que não sai logo. _Anda Hinata!_

\- Hanabi quando você chegou a Hinata tinha acabado de entrar no banho. – quis amenizar a situação, explicando.

Na mesma hora Hinata saiu do banheiro, vestida e com uma toalha na cabeça. Ela estava carrancuda.

\- Hanabi dá para você ser mais normal? – ralhou Hinata olhando a irmã com o cenho franzido. - Eu tenho quase certeza que você não é sua pirralha. Você e Neji dão um par perfeito. Duas toupeiras que nunca me deixam em paz.

\- Eu não sou pirralha já tenho quatorze anos. – ela apontou para seu próprio peito. - Neji que fica perturbando. Ele está nos esperando no carro lá embaixo.

\- Problema dele. Eu não vou sair que nem uma não sei o quê por causa do bonito.

\- Aff.

\- Vamos Sakura, o motorista já está lá embaixo nos esperando. - disse Ino olhando as irmãs com cara de bunda.

Assenti e peguei minha mochila a colocando nas costas. Despedi-me das irmãs que estavam discutindo, lê Hanabi zoando a irmã.

No caminho até o estacionamento os alunos estavam todos vestidos com suas roupas comuns e com suas coisas saindo do colégio, animados com o fim de semana.

\- Amiga eu penso se você vai sair lucida deste colégio com esse povo maluco. – começou Ino e depois gargalhou enquanto nos aproximamos do estacionamento.

\- Eu sou sua amiga desde que me entendo por gente e não pirei ainda, não vai ser agora que vou pirar. – rebati com um sorriso de lado tendo o prazer de ver o sorrido de minha amiga murchar aos poucos.

\- Ei! Sou pacifica tá? – disse ela fazendo biquinho.

\- Pacifica? Conta outra.

Vários carros estavam estacionados e logo reconheci Neji ao lado de seu Hilux preto enquanto estava com seu celular no ouvido berrando coisas incoerentes.

\- Gente Neji vai acabar tendo um ataque do coração com todo esse stress. – disse Ino fitando o moreno impaciente

\- Por que ele não vai embora com a Hanabi e deixa a Hinata ir com o Naruto? – questionei tentando achar uma solução a para o problema.

\- É uma boa ideia, mas você não conhece o senhor Hiashi. – ela me fitou. – Naruto anda pianinho com medo do sogro. – riu. – Sabiam que eles só têm sossego quando estão na escola? Quando Naruto vai a casa dela para namorar, o senhor Hiashi faz questão em ficar na sala monitorando tudo o que eles fazem.

Olhei para ela com uma cara incrédula.

\- Para Ino agora você está exagerando.

\- É sério. – ela me fitou. – O máximo que Naruto pode fazer é pegar na mão dela.

\- Meu Deus, nós não estamos no tempo da pedra. – comentei horrorizada.

\- Pra você ver.

Chegamos a frente a um SUV vermelho onde um homem vestido de motorista estava ao lado, completamente nos esperando.

\- Olá Izumu, como vai? – perguntou Ino simpática ao homem que abria a porta de trás do carro para ela entrar.

\- Eu vou bem, e a senhorita?

\- Perfeitamente bem. – disse ela sorrindo e entrando no carro.

Apenas sorri para o motorista que retribuiu o sorriso com um aceno de cabeça. Entrei no carro ficando ao lado de Ino e o motorista entrou em seguida dando logo a partida.

[...]

Chegamos a casa quer, dizer, a mansão onde Ino morava agora. O que posso dizer; era enorme. O carro entrou pelos portões de ferro pitados de branco andando pela trilha de concreto. A frente da casa era linda, com gramas bem aparadas dos dois lados com pequenas moitas redondas verdes e floridas bem paradas. A mansão era enorme nas cores amarelo-creme e verde-água. O motorista parou o carro em frente à porta e saímos logo em seguida. O motorista tirou nossas bagagens do porta-malas nos entregando.

\- Enfim chegamos. - disse Ino abrindo a porta da casa e entramos juntas.

\- Nossa Ino, sua casa é linda. - falei maravilhada, fitando a sala totalmente decorada e estilosa.

A família de Ino era de classe média alta quando ela morava em Osaka, mas acho que eles subiram de classe depois que vieram para Konoha. O pai de Ino era um renomado advogado, e ele veio com a família no meio do ano passado abrir seu próprio escritório de advocacia e pelo jeito estava indo vem.

\- Olá meninas como vão? - Vi tia Hana vindo em nossa direção. Ela estava igualzinha desde a última vez que a vi. Seus cabelos castanhos claros cortados em Chanel, e os olhos tão azuis quanto o de Ino.

\- Oi mamãe. - Ino abraçou a mãe. - Por que não veio me buscar?

\- Me desculpe querida, mas eu saí bem cedinho para resolver uns probleminhas na loja. - ela se desvencilhou da filha e me fitou abrindo um sorriso largo e veio me abraçar. - Sakura minha querida, que bom revê-la novamente. Fiquei com tantas saudades de você.

\- Oi tia Hana. - eu retribuo o abraço, sentindo o quanto era bom abraçá-la. Senti meus olhos lacrimejar. Tia Hana era quase como uma mãe para mim, ela praticamente me criou. Apesar de eu ter uma mãe era o mesmo que não ter nenhuma. E tia Hana assim como o tio Inoichi preenchia esse espaço. - Também senti muitas saudades.

Nos separamos e a tia Hana me olhou com ternura, passando uma mão em meu rosto, secando a lágrima que tinha escapado.

\- Minha querida, eu sinto tanto por você. Soube o que aconteceu com Kizashi. E dei graças a Deus que ele está pagando pelo que lhe fez passar atrás das grades.

\- Também fico aliviada por ele está lá. - funguei o nariz. - E esse tempo todo eu pensando que ele me amava, mas ele só estava interessado no dinheiro que eu ganhava daquilo tudo.

\- Kizashi não merece a filha maravilhosa que você é. – ela sorriu tênue. - Ele próprio estragou a carreira dele, se metendo com aquele tipo de gente e ainda por cima lhe metendo no meio daquilo tudo.

\- Mas o que importa é que aquele monstro está atrás das grades agora. - comentou Ino me abraçando de lado. - E você pode contar sempre comigo Sakura. Você é como uma irmã para mim e a senhorita sabe disso.

Sorri para Ino.

\- Eu sei Ino.

\- Bom vamos logo para o quarto que o final da semana só está começando. – disse Ino se desvencilhando do abraço e me pegando pela mão, me puxando escada acima.

\- Juízo meninas. – disse tia Hana nos fitando sorrindo enquanto nós entramos no corredor.

Entramos no quarto de Ino todo decorado estilo Ino. Joguei minha mochila no chão mesmo e corri me jogando na cama arrumada e macia de minha amiga. Ino fez o mesmo e se jogou a meu lado da cama. Nos olhamos por um estante para logo cairmos na gargalhada.

\- Ai amiga agora conta tudo. – disse Ino ficando de lado enquanto me olhava.

\- Tudo o quê?

Ela riu divertida.

\- Como o quê? Sasuke óbvio.

\- O que tem ele. – me fingi de desentendida e Ino revirou os olhos ficando de bruços.

\- Não se faz de desentendida. O que é aquilo entre vocês? Sério que não estou entendendo até agora.

\- Nós só somos amigos e nada mais que isso. – concluí, também ficando de bruços.

\- Jura?

\- Não gostei deste tom. – questionei a fitando. – O que está querendo insinuar dona Ino.

Ela deu de ombro.

\- Não estou dizendo nada. Sabe, eu só quero que você tome cuidado, pois Sasuke não é flor que se cheire. – suspirei cansada, até Ino estava torcendo contra? Como se ela lesse meus pensamentos, ela completou: – Não estou dizendo que Sasuke é uma pessoa ruim, só não quero que você caia na lábia dele. Sasuke é legal, mas não se apaixone por ele.

\- Eu entendi eu já disse, não se preocupe, sei me cuidar. Sasuke é só meu amigo. Não sinto nada por ele além de amizade. – declarei, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que metade do que eu disse não era tão verdade assim.

[...]

Quando eu vim para a casa de Ino, eu pensei que tiraria uma hora para poder estudar para física, mas me enganei. Eu tinha a completa certeza que iria me dar mal nesta prova. Ino não me deixou em paz nem por um minuto sequer. Passamos a manhã toda e a metade da tarde no shopping fazendo compras e o resto da tarde em fazer as unhas, cabelo para irmos à boate.

Quando era oito da noite eu e Ino estávamos arrumadas e prontas para a balada. Eu estava com um vestido preto tomara que caia, colado no busto e cintura e soltinho em baixo que ia até a metade das coxas. Nos pés um scarpin rosa. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e lisos. Ino tinha feito uma maquiagem pesada em meus olhos o que contrastavam com os meus olhos verdes, minha boca estava com um batom rosa embranquecido. Olhei-me no espelho e nem acreditei que era eu mesma. Eu estava diferente.

\- Baba, você está linda testuda.

A fitei não acreditando que ela tinha me chamado daquele apelido idiota que ela tinha me dado anos atrás em "homenagem" a minha testa avantajada que sempre escondo atrás da franja para dar uma disfarçada.

\- Testuda?

Ela abriu um sorriso aberto, dando uma picadela animada. O seu celular tocou em cima da cama. Ela correu até ele.

\- É o Gaara. - disse e atendeu. - Oi amor... Já está aqui?... Já estamos descendo. Beijos. - ela me fitou. - Vamos?

Ino estava linda, seus cabelos estavam soltos e partidos para o lado, dando um charme bem sexy nela. Sua maquiagem estava escura, mas não igual a minha. Seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho sangue. Ino estava com um vestido roxo rendado e colado ao corpo com uma manga só, totalmente de renda. Ela usava um scarpin preto nos pés.

Peguei minha pequena bolsa rosa que combinava com o sapato, colocando meu celular dentro e saímos do quarto. Logo estávamos do lado de fora da casa, indo em direção ao carro de Gaara estacionado em frente da casa. O ruivo estava encostado no carro e quando nos viu se aproximando sorriu, principalmente por que tinha visto sua querida namorada toda produzida.

\- Ino...

\- Oi amor. - ela deu um selinho nele o marcando um pouco de batom.

Ele a olhou todo embasbacado pela produção de minha amiga.

\- Você está... Perfeita.

Ino abriu um sorriso largo enquanto o abraçava.

\- Você também está um gato.

Gaara apenas se limitou em sorri e percebeu minha presença ali.

\- Você está bem bonita também Sakura.

\- Obrigada Gaara.

\- Vamos, por que o pessoal já está na boate nos esperando.

Assentimos e entramos no carro, Ino foi no banco do carona ao lado do Gaara e eu fiquei no banco de trás. No caminho foi tranquilo, nós conversamos banalidades, e dessas banalidades soube que Sasuke havia ficado na escola de castigo, pelo incidente na sala do faxineiro.

Logo chegamos à boate, e Gaara estacionou o carro numa vaga qualquer e saímos em direção à entrada. Os letreiros acima da porta em azul neon estavam escritos: THE NIGHT.

Havia uma fila enorme na porta de entrada, e pelo jeito iriamos demorar muito para entrar. Mas Gaara foi até o segurança da porta e disse alguma que não entendi, e momentos depois estávamos dentro da boate que estava lotada. As batidas eletrônicas do David Guetta faziam eco em meus ouvidos.

Gaara agarrou a mão e de Ino a conduzindo entre a multidão e eu segui atrás. Andamos pelo local cheio, desviando da multidão que dançavam e se agarravam a seus parceiros. Logo avistamos num canto qualquer, uma mesa redonda onde nossos amigos estavam, e nos aproximamos.

\- Até que fim. Pensei que não viriam mais. - disse Naruto assim que nos aproximamos. O loiro estava com um copo de alguma bebida desconhecida em mãos, deveria ser vodca.

\- Deixa de ser exagerado Naruto, por que você acabou de chegar. – falou Tenten que estava ao lado de Hinata.

Sentamos nas cadeiras vazias, na seguinte ordem: eu ao lado de Ino que estava ao lado de Gaara. Ino olhou seus amigos e perguntou fitando Hinata:

\- Neji não quis vir Hina?

\- Ele está aqui. – ela disse. – Está por aí.

\- Gente cadê o Sai? – perguntei dando falta do moreno saltitante.

\- Foi pegar uma bebida. – disse Tenten.

\- E o Sasuke, em? Será que ele fugiu do castigo como das outras vezes? – comentou Ino.

\- Falei com ele depois que cheguei em casa. – começou Naruto dando um gole de sua bebida e depois riu. – A Tsunade redobrou os seguranças nesse final de semana para não ter a possibilidade de ele fugir.

\- Oi gente, cheguei. – falou Sai com duas bebidas em suas mãos entregando uma para Tenten. Ele estava cômico, com uma calça vermelha, coturnos pretos cheio de tachinhas e fivelas e uma blusa estilo baby look Pink que doía os olhos, colada no corpo com seguinte frase MY NAME IS BITCH contornada com tachinhas prateadas. Ele tinha cortado o cabelo, mas mantinha a franja de lado com as pontas pintadas de rosa. – Oi suas bitch, pensei que não viriam. – ele se referia a mim e Ino.

\- Aí que quero uma bebida também. – falou Ino.

\- Deixa que eu pego para você amor. – disse Gaara.

\- Me trás um Dry Martini, amor. – pediu Ino.

\- E você Sakura? – perguntou Gaara.

\- Um Dry Martini também.

Gaara saiu para buscar nossos drinks.

\- Mas que merda Sai, eu pedi um orgasmo e não Manhattan! – exclamou Tenten começando a dar vexame.

\- Ah, vai à merda Tenten. – gritou Sai ao seu lado. – Eu fui toda na boa vontade pegar uma bebida para você que estava impossibilitada de levantar essa bunda da cadeira e é assim que me trata? Se quiser um orgasmo pede para um homem.

\- Vou pedir sim e esse homem vai ser o Neji!

\- Sua rapariga, tire os olhos do meu homem!- Sai a essa altura estava ficando descontrolado. – Ele é meu!

\- Seu os cambal. – ralhou Tenten. - Neji gosta é de buceta. B.U.C.E.T.A. Coisa que você não têm!

\- Mas eu tenho...

\- Cala a boca vocês dois pelo amor de Deus! – quem gritou agora tinha sido eu os fazendo calar na mesma hora. Não estava aguentando ouvir aquela putaria em nossa mesa. Aqueles dois tinham passado dos limites.

\- Vocês estão fazendo a gente passar vexame. Está todo mundo olhando para cá. – falou Ino.

Céus isso tinha como ficar pior? Eu torço para que não.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Já dão para notar um pouco o passado da rosada, né? Bom não vou revelar muita coisa agora, mas o passado dela será desvendado aos poucos.  
O que dizem de Tenten e Sai? esses dois são pirados e no próximo, terá mais doideiras deles dois kkkkk  
Sasori só no próximo.  
E desculpe se o Sasuke não apareceu, mas o próximo ele aparece, com o pov. dele.  
Bom espero que tenham gostado e espero seus comentários carinhosos que só vcs sabem dar :)

Bom nos vemos em breve.  
beijos.


	11. The Night - Parte 2

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meus lindos leitores, como vão?  
Aparecendo com um capitulo para vcs, que já digo, está uma porcaria. Eu não gostei muito, pois estava sem ideia.  
Bom, quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, e aos leitores novos. Vcs são muito fofos :3  
Espero que curtam este capitulo que está fraquinho, mas prometo fazer um melhor da próxima vez.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - The Night - Parte 2.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

\- As duas por acaso estão de TPM? – questionou Sai, nos olhando com nojo.

Apenas revirei os olhos e Ino bufou. Pois discutir com o Sai era quase a mesma coisa que fazer uma baixaria. Ele era muito imundisado.

Depois desta _pequena_ discursão entre os meus novos amigos sem parafuso, Gaara apareceu com as nossas bebidas.

\- Obrigada amor. – agradeceu Ino e Gaara sorriu, dando um selinho na namorada.

Aqueles dois era um Love. Agradeci o ruivo e dei um pequeno gole da minha bebida. Ficamos um tempo jogando conversa fora, banalidades. O lugar estava muito animado e de repente começou a tocar Work Bitch. Ino ficou eufórica junto com Tenten, e as duas puxaram eu e Hinata para a pista de dança e começamos a dançar no meio daquele pessoal animado.

Depois que dançamos umas três músicas, voltamos as quatro para a nossa mesa, junto dos meninos que estavam conversando, enquanto ficavam de olho na gente.

\- Voltamos. – falou Tenten, sentando ao lado de Sai que bebia sua Manhattan com cara de tédio.

\- As três estavam bem dançando. – comentou Naruto dando um beijo no rosto de sua namorada.

\- Obrigada, meu loirinho lindo. – respondeu Hinata, sorrindo.

\- Quatro patas dançando na lagoa. – comentou Sai azedo.

Nós quatro olhamos para ele. Sério, estou ficando com uma raiva desta bixa chata.

\- Pata é você, sua lagartixa de parede. - ralhou Ino com o cenho franzido.

O branquelo a fuzilou com os olhos.

\- Quem você está chamando de lagartixa de parede, sua loira falsificada?

\- Olha o respeito com a minha namorada, sua perereca louca. – defendeu Gaara a sua Namorada.

\- Parou. A gente não vai começar brigar novamente, né? – apartei aquela possível briga pela segunda vez naquela noite.

\- A Saky tem razão. Nós viemos para nos divertir. – disse Hinata.

Eu já estava me arrependendo de ter vindo a está boate com esse povo maluco. A cada minuto é uma discursão diferente, e todas envolve Sai. Aquela bixa era muito encrenqueira.

O pessoal se aquietou e voltou a conversar como pessoas normais.

\- Como você fez para vir à boate Hina? - perguntou Ino.

\- Esqueceu que Neji está aqui? – respondeu Hinata.

Ino riu e eu perguntei:

\- Neji só veio para ficar de olho em você?

\- Claro que não, né? Neji só é um álibi.

\- Ele nos acoberta quando nós queremos sair. – terminou Naruto. – A Hinata fala para o meu sogrão que vai sair com o irmão e ele deixa. Daí o Neji sai para piranhar e eu fico com a Hinata.

\- Ah entendi. – falei, percebendo como esses irmãos Hyuga são unidos. Sei que não.

\- Ahhhhh! - Sai gritou de repente, fazendo todos na mesa pularem de susto.

\- Você ficou maluco, seu viado porpurinado? - ralhou Naruto com o cenho franzido.

\- Estão tocando a minha música! Estão tocando a minha música! - ele disse histérico requebrando o corpo sentado no banco.

_Can't explain all the feelings_

_That you're making me feel_

_My heart's in overdrive_

_And you're behind the steering wheel_

A música se eu não me enganava era I believe in a thing called love, do The Darkness. A música era bem afeminada, a cara de Sai.

\- Sai você está parecendo uma lagartixa com cólica. - zoou Tenten ao meu lado e gargalhei, fazendo Sai nos olhar com cara fulminante.

\- Morram de bronquite suas invejosas. - ele ralhou se levantando - Vocês estão morrendo de inveja. Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou para pista me acabar de dançar.

_Touching you, touching me_

_Touching you, god you're touching me_

\- Sai é viado demais. - comentou Tenten olhando Sai se acabando na pista.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_ There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_ I believe in a thing called love_

Meu amigo gay dançava se requebrando que nem uma cobra de cipó. Ele estava dançando a dança do ventre? Era muito hilário, vê-lo dançando. Naruto gargalhava tanto que se engasgou com sua própria saliva. Hinata dava tapas nas costas do namorado para desengasgá-lo.

_I wanna kiss you_

_Every minute, every hour, every day_

_You got me in a spin_

_But everything is "A" O.K!_

Sai estava agora sensualizando, levantando a sua blusa colada, mostrando sua barriga seca. Ele levou um dedo na boca e desceu até o chão.

\- Sai está possuído por algum espirito maligno? – perguntei.

\- Aquilo é uma visão do inferno. – disse Gaara desviando o olhar

_Touching you, touching me_

_ Touching you, god you're touching me_

Tenten virou a cara, dando atenção a suas unhas enquanto eu fitava a cena com a Ino.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_ There's a chance we could make it now_

_ We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_ I believe in a thing called love_

\- Gente, aquele não é o Neji? – Ino apontou para a pista onde Neji se acabava de dançar a música do The Darkness.

\- Agora está explicado por que o Sai estava dançando a dança da virgem. – comentei vendo Sai todo assanhado para o lado de Neji. O mesmo nem tinha percebido sua presença.

Tenten virou bruscamente para trás e fitou seu objeto de desejo dançando todo despojado, com Sai marcando território.

\- Aquele traidor. – ela ralhou se levantando da cadeira. – Como ele ousa tentar seduzir o meu homem?

\- Tenten, acho que o Neji nem percebeu a presença de Sai. – disse Hinata.

\- Ah, meu bem, isso não vai ficar assim.

Tenten ignorando o que a Hinata disse foi para a pista de dança e começou a dançar.

_Touching you, touching me_

_ Touching you, god you're touching me_

\- Porque estou com aquela sensação de que algum barrado está para acontecer a qualquer momento? – questionou Hinata fitando os dois amigos dançando como se estivesse com paralisia cerebral.

\- É por que é Sai e Tenten? – disse Naruto ao seu lado.

Tenten chegou para mais perto de Neji que percebeu sua presença e sorriu para a mesma, começando a dançar com ela. O vestido colado e de oncinhas de Tenten subia para cima, toda vez que ele rebolava, passando a mão em seu corpo. Parecia que Neji estava gostando, já que levou suas mãos até a cintura dela a puxando para Si.

Sai tinha parado de dançar, e estava com uma cara endiabrada, parecia que tinha pegado um espirito maligno. Ele com passos pesados empurrou Tenten pelas costas a fazendo cair por cima de Neji, no chão.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_ Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_ There's a chance we could make it now_

_ We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_ I believe in a thing called love_

\- Sai pirou de vez? – falei, vendo o casal constrangido jogado no chão enquanto Sai passava por eles, mas não sem antes mandar-lhes o dedo do meio. Neji parece que não viu, mas Tenten sim.

\- É hoje que tem churrasco de viado. – disse Gaara entediado.

\- Mas olha pelo lado bom, Tenten agora está em cima de seu Boy. – disse Ino.

O casal se levantou e saiu de lá, sumindo na multidão. Neji segurava a mão de Tenten.

Começou a tocar uma música do Avici bem animada. Ino puxou Gaara e Naruto se levantou com a Hinata, indo dançar.

\- Não vai vir com a gente, Sakura? – perguntou Naruto.

\- Vou pegar uma bebida. – falei indo para o bar. Eu que não iria ficar no meio dos casais segurando vela.

Lembrei-me do Sasori, o ruivo bonito da escola Taka. Ele me disse que estaria aqui e pelo visto não viria. E se veio, acho que está perdido por aí. Cheguei ao bar, e só tinha duas pessoas ali. O barman se virou, olhando para mim esperando meu pedido.

\- Uma vodca, por favor.

O cara franziu o cenho, percebendo que não tinha idade para pedir tal bebida. Peguei minha identidade falsa da bolsa mostrei para ele. O barman olhou e assentiu indo pegar meu pedido. Não sei como os meninos estão fazendo para pegar as bebida, já que o sistema burocrático daqui é: não vender para menores de idade.

\- Ah finalmente te encontrei.

Olhei o meu lado vendo Sasori sorrindo calorosamente para mim. Imitei seu gesto e o cumprimentei animada.

\- Sasori.

Ele me abraçou de lado, bem rápido, dando um beijo em minha bochecha. Fiquei pouco sem jeito com o seu gesto que tinha me pagado desprevenida. Ele sentou-se no banco vermelho ao meu lado, e fiz o mesmo.

\- Eu pensei que tinha me dado um bobo, pois não te vi. – ele começou. – Chegou agora?

\- Não. – pus uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Faz tempo que estou aqui.

\- Sério?

\- Uhum. Eu estava com os meus amigos num canto.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, voltando a me olhar com um brilho nos olhos.

\- Você está muito linda, Sakura.

\- Seu pedido. – disse o barman, colocando meu copo a minha frente.

\- Obrigada. – acho que corei, mas tentei disfarçar.

\- Vodca? Não acha muito forte não? – Sasori comentou, e se virou para o barman. – Uma vodca para mim.

\- Já estou acostumada com esse tipo de bebida. – falei dando um gole de minha vodca com gelo.

Sasori arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso.

\- Você me surpreende cada vez que eu te conheço. E aí, como foi sua semana na escola.

\- Foi bem. E você com sua derrota? Está levando numa boa?

Sasori sorriu apoiando o braço contra o balcão, olhando para mim com mais intensidade. Mordi meu lábio inferior por nervosismo, e desviei meu olhar para a minha bebida e voltando a olhá-lo.

\- Nem sempre a gente ganha, né? – ele disse e seus olhos castanhos ficaram mais vivos. – Mas tem o lado bom disso.

\- E qual é o lado bom disso?

Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

\- Eu conheci a garota mais linda de KHS.

Ri com seu jeito galante, balançando a minha cabeça negativamente.

\- Seu bobo.

Ele riu e pegou sua bebida que o barman tinha lhe entregado, dando um gole. Sasori pelo pouco que eu estava conhecendo era um cara bem legal, divertido e conquistador também. Mas eu estava gostando desse jeito despojado daquele ruivinho.

Ficamos ainda um tempo jogando conversa fora, que tinha até me esquecido dos meus amigos, que se matavam de tanto dançar. Tenten e Neji tinham sumido, e Sai nem sinal. Sasori me distraia com suas piadas e suas histórias da sua escola.

\- Vamos dançar um pouco? Estou querendo balançar meus esqueletos. – ele já estava de pé, me estendendo sua mão.

Dei um gole de minha segunda bebida e agarrei sua mão, me deixando ser conduzida para a pista de dança.

**Sasuke**

Que saco!

Esse dia estava passando lentamente como se fosse para me irritar. Enquanto todo mundo estava no bem bom aproveitando o final de semana, eu estou aqui, trancado na droga desse colégio_. Tsc._ Eu não tinha nada para fazer. Já mexi na internet, já dormi, caminhei pelo colégio, e até compus uma música para passar o tédio. Sim, eu componho músicas, eu tenho meu violão na escola.

Hoje o pessoal iria para a nova boate que abriu na cidade, e eu daria tudo para ir, até por que, a flor iria também. Só de pensar nela eu me sinto diferente, era estranho aquilo que sentia. Eu não me sentia eu mesmo, eu sempre bancava idiota, meu coração botava para disparar e eu ficava meio nervoso perto dela. Sakura Haruno me surpreende de várias maneiras, e isso me deixa meio bolado, por que não consigo prever o que ela está preste a fazer.

Eu até pensei na possibilidade de dá uma escapada, mas aquela maldita demônia redobrou a segurança do colégio. Que droga! Aquela maldita me odeia e faz de tudo para fuder com a minha vida.

Eu estava deitado em minha cama, sozinho com minha solidão olhando para o teto. Estava sem sono, pois dormi à tarde quase toda. Eu não digo que sou o único aqui no colégio, pois Shion estava trancada no colégio também, de castigo. Até pensei na possibilidade de mandar um lero para loira e quem sabe eu ganhasse uma chupada de graça. Mas isso estava não seria possível, pois Shion queria ver o satanás do que eu a sua frente.

Decidi sair do meu quarto, não estava conseguindo dormir, odeio quando tenho insônia. Levantei-me da cama e procurei uma calça para vestir, já que eu só consigo dormir de cueca e nada mais. Achei uma de moletom jogada na cadeira e a coloquei, pequei uma camisa qualquer e a vesti, saindo do quarto. Como hoje era final de semana, as regras dessa escola era amenas, pelo menos não tinha aquele toque de recolher, eu me sentia num presidio.

Caminhei pelo corredor escuro e vazio, e saí do prédio, indo para frente da escola. Andei mais um pouco para perto da entrada da escola onde podia-se ver um segurança em seu posto. Iria ficar aqui mesmo, me deitei na grama, dobrando meus braços atrás da cabeça e fiquei fitando o céu estrelado enquanto minha cabeça estava longe.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas estava tudo calmo, que cheguei a cochilar. Abri meus olhos subitamente quanto escutei passos a minha esquerda. Deveria ser mais de meia noite.

Levantei-me rapidamente ficando sentado, poderia ser aquela demônia da Tsunade querendo me fuder novamente. Mas para minha surpresa não era a demônia, e sim outra figura feminina.

Estava escuro, mas a luz da lua iluminava a pessoa que andava lentamente até a entrada da escola com alguma coisa em mãos. Cerrei meus olhos tentando distingui quem era e me surpreendi quando reconheci a flor de cerejeira.

Rapidamente fiquei de pé e com passos rápidos me aproximei dela, que nem tinha me notado.

\- Sakura!

Ela parou subitamente e virou seu rosto pra mim, quando a chamei.

\- Sasuke?

Ela virou seu corpo ficando de frente para mim, e quase tive um infarto. Parei na mesma hora de andar e a fitei incrédulo com meu coração batendo desenfreado. Olhei de cima a baixo, suas vestimentas. O vestido preto e curto colado no corpo, onde demostrava toda a suas curvas fartas e desejosas. Desci mais meu olhar fitando suas pernas nuas e torneadas. Ela estava descalça, seus sapatos de salto estavam na sua mão esquerda. Os cabelos soltos, a maquiagem forte a deixava diferente. Sakura Haruno estrava absolutamente e terrivelmente sensual.

Senti um desconforto no meio das pernas, sabia que estava ficando excitado só de olhar aquela mulher desejosa a minha frente. Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito, e aquilo aguçava ainda mais a vontade de tê-la em minha cama. Eu me segurava, tentava encontrar meu controle para não agarrá-la ali mesmo e a levá-la a algum lugar para me desfrutar daquele corpo perfeito.

Fitei seu rosto e me perdi em uma imensidão verde que eram seus olhos grandes e brilhantes. Minha boca secou quando o vento da madrugada batia em seus cabelos lançando seu cheiro até mim. Era bom, suave. Ela levou a sua mão desocupada aos cabelos tentando conter os fios.

\- O que... O que faz aqui? - me odiei naquele momento por gaguejar.

Que porra estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Ela só era apenas uma garota bonita e gostosa que eu estava doido para comer. Sakura era só uma garota. Mas eu sentia que devia protegê-la, esse era o meu dever. Eu a queria para mim e ao mesmo tempo não. Aquilo me consumia aos poucos.

\- Vim para cá para estudar um pouco sossegada.

Olhei atentamente para a flor, e percebi que ela estava agitada. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, sentindo uma ponta de preocupação.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, desviando seu olhar para o chão e suspirou.

\- Está vindo da balada? – perguntei o que era obvio, mas eu não queria que o assunto morresse. Era até engraçado, eu Sasuke Uchiha puxando assunto, quando na verdade é os outros que puxavam assunto comigo.

\- Sim. Você perdeu os vexames de Sai e Tenten. - ela me olhou, e sorri de lado. - E o que faz acordado há essa hora, e ainda por cima andando por aí?

\- Estou sem sono. Dormi o dia inteiro.

Ela riu de leve balançando a cabeça.

\- Já eu estou morta de cansaço, e amanhã...

Ela parou de falar de repente dando uma tapa em sua testa.

\- Droga!

\- O que foi?

\- Esqueci-me de passar na casa de Ino e pegar meus livros e caderno de física. – ela suspirou chorosa. – Agora sei que vou me ferrar na prova.

\- Você está tendo dificuldade em física? – perguntei, sentindo uma porta iluminada se abrir para mim. Sakura me olhou.

\- Eu sou péssima. Uma completa burra, não sei nada.

Meu sorriso se alargou, e ela franziu o cenho quando me viu feliz. Mas eu não estava feliz por sua desgraça, longe disso. É que eu sou bom em física. Aliás, sou bom em várias matérias.

\- Eu posso te ensinar amanhã. – propus a vendo ainda com o cenho franzido.

\- Ensinar?

\- Sim. Sou bom nesta matéria. – me gabei. – Aliás, sou bom em todas as matérias.

\- Já te disseram que é muito convencido? - a flor revirou os olhos. – Além do mais, eu estou sem o meu caderno e livro.

\- Não tem problema, eu te ensino. Sou um bom professor, aliás.

Eu não estava acreditando que iria ensinar ela. O que significa ficar mais tempo perto dela. Ela apenas me olhou, parecia pensar um pouco.

\- Vai aceitar? – insisti. – Não se despensa um professor bonito e estudioso.

\- Sabia que é irritante o seu ego? – gargalhei. – Tudo bem, eu aceito.

Estava tão animado, que eu beijaria o Sai se ele estivesse aqui neste momento. Espera! Não retiro o que disse. Do jeito que aquele viado é doido era bem capaz de ficar me assediando. Mas eu estou feliz caramba.

\- Flor, vou fazer você gabaritar nesta matéria. – disse convencido.

\- Tudo bem. – ela disse. – Agora eu vou para o meu quarto, e amanhã nos falamos. Boa Noite.

Ela passou por mim dando dois tapinhas em meu ombro, caminhando para dentro do colégio escuro.

\- Boa Noite.

Fiquei parado olhando ela até sumir na escuridão. Eu não estava acreditando nisso. Acho que sou mesmo um filho de uma boa mãe sortudo. Olhei para o céu estrelado e sussurrei:

\- Obrigado senhor.

Senti um sorriso se abrir no meu rosto e caminhei para dentro do colégio, ansioso por amanhã e nosso dia de estudo. Acho que ficar trancado nesta escola não está sendo tão ruim assim.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Sei que muitos esperavam o Sasuke na balada, mas não achei que é um momento certo para um confronto entre Sasuke e Sasori. Isso ficará mais para frente.  
E estas aulas que Sasuke vai dar para a Sakura? Alguém se arisca num palpite?  
Sei que no pov. da Sakura acabei no momento em que ela vai dançar com o ruivo, mas será explicado no próximo.

Bom nos vemos em breve.


	12. Cavalheiro

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Amores do meu coração, como vão?  
Sim demorei, mas voltei com um capitulo enorme para vcs, como minhas desculpas.  
Quero agradecer aos favoritos e comentários, vcs são uns lindos :3  
Espero que curtam, pois esses capítulo deu muito trabalho.  
Boa Leitura,

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Cavalheiro.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Acordei com o som estridente de meu celular. Tateei cegamente, cheia de sono, pelo criado-mudo ao lado de minha cama. O peguei e o coloquei em meu ouvido sem ver quem era.

\- Hm.

Foi o máximo que eu consegui produzir, deitada de bruços com o celular sendo equilibrado na orelha.

_\- Sakura?_

Remexi-me na cama quando a voz de Sasori do outro lado da linha soou. O telefone quase foi ao chão, mas o segurei a tempo com a mão, enquanto ficava de barriga para cima.

\- Sasori? - minha voz saiu mais rouca que o normal.

_\- Eu te acordei?_

\- Hm... Não... Quer dizer, sim... - eu estava me enrolando toda. -... Bom, já estava na hora de acordar.

Escutei sua risada gostosa do outro lado. Abri os olhos, e olhando o relógio ao lado. 9hrs e 40min da manhã.

\- _Desculpe por ter te acordado._ – senti que ele sorria. _\- Eu fiquei mesmo preocupado com você ontem, e queria saber se estava bem._

\- Não precisa se desculpar. – falei, enquanto fechava os olhos. Cenas da noite anterior acenderam minha memória. Droga! - Eu estou bem sim, obrigada.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava aqui. Eu não tinha mais nada haver com aquele pessoal, mas mesmo assim, era melhor se prevenir. Kizashi havia mesmo me colocado numa roubada. Vim para Konoha levar uma vida nova, deixando o meu passado em Osaka. E parece que o meu passado estava querendo voltar, mas eu não posso permitir que isto aconteça...

_\- Sakura? Você ainda está aí?_

A voz de Sasori me tirou de meus devaneios.

\- Oh, sim. Desculpe. O que você falava? - disse pouco encabulada, enquanto me sentava na cama.

_\- Eu... Bom, eu estava lhe perguntando se você não quer dar uma volta comigo hoje._

\- Uma volta? Sair?

_\- Sim. O parque de público foi reaberto na cidade depois de meses em reforma. Aí eu pensei que iria ser legal se nós fossemos lá._

\- Ah. Bom, Sasori – como eu iria falar isso para ele. Sasori tinha sido tão legal comigo ontem que era até crime o rejeitar assim. -, acho que hoje não vai dar.

_\- Um fora né? – _sua voz saiu menos animada de uns minutos atrás.

\- Não, não, não é isso. Eu só não posso ir hoje. Sabe, eu tenho uma prova horrorosa de física amanhã e tenho que estudar.

_\- Física é muito ruim mesmo. Também estou pendente nesta matéria._

\- Não fica chateado. – cocei meu pescoço.

\- _Não estou chateado._ – ele riu fraco. – _Mas vou cobrar o meu passeio._

Sorri.

\- Tudo bem.

Ficamos dois minutos em silêncio, só escurando a respiração um do outro.

\- _Ahn... Está bem._ \- ele começou quebrando aquele silêncio constrangedor. - _Eu só liguei mesmo para saber como estava depois de ontem, e te convidar. _

\- Você é muito gentil. Obrigada pela preocupação. – suspirei cansada. - Desculpe não poder sair hoje.

_\- Tudo bem. Mas o convite ainda está de pé, caso queira dar uma escapada_.

Sorri novamente, enquanto mordi o lábio.

\- Eu vou pensar nisso.

_\- Então tá. Tchau._

\- Tchau.

Desliguei o celular o jogando na cama. Passei as mãos no rosto enquanto sentia meu coração acelerar, quando as imagens da noite de ontem atormentavam a minha mente.

**_~ Flashback - On._**

\- Vamos dançar um pouco? Estou querendo balançar meus esqueletos. – ele já estava de pé, me estendendo sua mão.

Dei um gole de minha segunda bebida e agarrei sua mão, me deixando ser conduzida para a pista de dança. Começamos a dançar animadamente ao som de _No Money No Love._

O efeito das bebidas que tinha tomado estava me deixando alegre. Aquelas batidas eletrônicas de David Guetta entravam em mim, me fazendo ficar mais agitada e dançar mais solta. As mãos de Sasori estavam em minha cintura, enquanto meu corpo balançava de um lado para o outro.

Girei, ficando de costas para Sasori e vi Ino, dançando com Gaara pouco afastada de mim. Ela me viu dançando animadamente e sorriu animada, levantando a mão em sinal de joinha. Apenas sorri, dançava sentindo o peitoral de Sasori nas minhas costas.

Suas mãos foram em minha cintura novamente, me puxando mais contra o seu corpo. Senti sua respiração em meu ouvido, causando-me arrepios.

\- Você está demais hoje. - escutei ele dizer em meu ouvido.

Apenas gargalhei, virando-me de frente para ele, colocando minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

\- Hoje eu vou me acabar de dançar! – gritei para ele escutar diante daquela música alta. Seus olhos castanhos apertaram-se em um sorriso largo.

Depois de quatro músicas, já estava cansada de dançar. Sentia o suor descendo pelas minhas costas. Sasori se manteve ao meu lado como um ótimo parceiro de dança. Ele era muito legal e engraçado também. Sempre me arrancando gargalhada de suas piadas idiotas e sem sentido. Eu me sentia bem ao seu lado, mas mesmo assim eu sentia que faltava alguma coisa.

Minha barriga começou a doer. Precisava fazer xixi, ou faria ali mesmo.

\- Sasori.

O ruivo charmoso me olhou alarmado e sorriu.

\- Eu vou ao banheiro.

\- O quê? - ele perguntou não entendo o que eu tinha falado, devido à música alta.

Aproximei-me de seu ouvido e falei alto:

\- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro!

\- Ah. - me olhou. - Quer que eu te acompanhe?

Neguei com a cabeça.

\- Vou sozinha.

\- Tudo bem, eu te espero no bar.

Assenti e saí esbarrado nos corpos suados e balançando ao som da música eletrônica. Depois de me movimentar naquela multidão cheguei ao corredor do banheiro. Uma fila fazia na porta. Bufei. Tinha umas dez pessoas a minha frente, e eu estava muito apertada. Encostei-me a parede, esperando até chegar a minha vez.

Depois de vinte minutos de espera, consegui usar o banheiro. Aquele locar estava imundo. Quando saí do corredor para ir onde Sasori me esperava, senti uma mão grande agarrar meu braço. Olhei assustada para a pessoa, e meu coração falhou uma batida.

\- Você? – minha voz quase não saiu, devido ao susto.

\- Ora, ora, que mundo pequeno, não?

\- Me larga! - exigi, puxando meu braço daquele aperto.

\- Que isso docinho. - a sua voz estava do jeito que eu lembrava, sínica. - Depois de tanto tempo que nos vimos... Um ano? É assim que você me trata? - ele me olhou de cima a baixo. - Está mais bonita. Você cresceu.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - minha voz saíra trêmula, tentei puxar meu braço.

Yahiko estava como eu me lembrava. Alto, forte, seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, os olhos castanhos denunciava malicia e deboche, e sem contar os vários _Piercing_ espalhados pelo rosto.

\- Eu só estava passando para me divertir um pouco, pois não sou de ferro. - ele piscou. - Mas nunca pensei que te encontraria aqui. É Konoha que está se escondendo agora depois que Kizashi foi preso?

\- Eu não estou me escondendo. Também só estou de passagem por aqui. - menti. - Sabe como é, vim me divertir.

\- Então já que estamos só para nos divertir, que tal me acompanhar numa bebida para relembrarmos aos velhos tempos. – ele apertou mais aperto de meu braço.

\- Eu dispenso. – minha voz saíra firme, apesar de sentir meu coração desenfreado.

\- Você vai fazer mesmo essa desfeita com o seu velho amigo? – ele pareceu ofendido, mas era puro fingimento.

\- Você não é meu amigo. – ralhei começando a me contorcer. – Agora me larga!

\- Então tente se soltar. – agora ele agarrava meus dois braços, com um sorriso debochado. - Vamos _SK_, mostre o que você é capaz. Só irá atrair a atenção para você mesma.

O que aquele cara queria? Se eu desse uns sacode nele eu iria atrair muita atenção para mim. E era isso que ele queria.

\- Vamos SK, solte-se de mim. – ele continuou. – Mostre-me o que realmente você é capaz de fazer.

\- Pare de me chamar assim. – ralhei, sentindo meu sangue ferver de ódio.

Ele riu.

\- Então prefere docinho?

\- Você é um porco imundo.

\- Acho que o chefe vai gostar de saber que eu encontrei a máquina de fazer dinheiro dele. – ele comentou olhando minha reação, captando o mínimo possível.

\- Eu não tenho mais nada haver com vocês. Agora me solte antes que...

Fui interrompida, e a cena seguinte foi tão rápida que quase não consegui captar o que tinha acontecido. Um segundo Yahiko me prendia em seus braços, e no segundo seguinte, eu estava nos braços de Sasori, e Yahiko cambaleava para o lado.

\- Larga ela seu imbecil. – disse o meu suposto salvador.

Yahiko nos olhou alarmado, e depois soltou uma risadinha sombria.

\- Então o namoradinho veio lhe salvar?

\- Esse cara te machucou, Sakura? – Sasori me perguntou, me fitando rapidamente antes de lançar um olhar para Yahiko.

\- Não.

Sasori o olhou com mais ferocidade.

\- Você está louco seu merda? – ele ralhou e Yahiko se manteve em seu perfil reto e sem tirar aquele sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Logo Naruto e Gaara se puseram ao lado de Sasori, enquanto as meninas estavam ao meu lado.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Naruto fitando Yahiko e depois Sasori.

\- Esse babaca aí estava agarrando a Sakura. – Sasori respondeu.

\- Sakura você está bem? - perguntou Ino e Hinata me olhou preocupada.

\- Estou.

\- É melhor você dá o fora daqui, se não vai ficar preto pro seu lado. – ameaçou Gaara.

\- Não sabia que a donzela estava acompanhada. – começou Yahiko fingindo se redimir, mas seus olhos não saiam de mim. Ele levantou os braços para cima. – Foi mal.

\- Cai fora! – Sasori disse.

Yahiko apenas sorriu de canto, totalmente sínico e sumiu na multidão, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar para mim do tipo: estou de olho.

\- Você está bem, Sakura? – Sasori perguntou de frente para mim com um olhar preocupado.

\- Estou, não se preocupe.

\- Pessoal vamos sair daqui. – começou Hinata. – Está muito tumulto.

Fomos para o nosso lugar na mesa, onde nós estávamos sentados antes de eu ir para o bar.

\- O que realmente aconteceu? – Naruto quis saber ao lado de Hinata.

\- Eu estava saindo do banheiro e aquele cara me agarrou. – comecei a contar, ocultando a parte que eu o conhecia. – Eu pedir para ele me soltar, mas ele não quis. E foi aí que Sasori chegou. – olhei para o ruivo ao meu lado. – Obrigada.

\- Não precisa agradecer. – ele pegou minha mão. – Como eu percebi que você estava demorando eu fui atrás de você.

\- Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada. – sorri e ele me retribuiu.

\- E o que faz aqui, Akasuna? – perguntou Naruto com o cenho levemente franzido.

Sasori desviou sua atenção de mim para o loiro.

\- Fazer o mesmo que você Uzumaki, me divertir. - sua voz havia saído irônica, Naruto fechou mais a cara.

\- Vocês não vão começar a brigar agora, né? - comentou Hinata, e depois olhou seu namorado. – E você sossega Naruto.

\- Agora o que eu achei uma coisa estranha. – começou Gaara, me olhando.

\- O que foi amor? – perguntou Ino ao seu lado.

\- Aquele cara ficou encarando a Sakura o tempo todo. Parecia que a conhecia. – Gaara me olhou com mais intensidade. – Você o conhece Sakura?

\- Claro que não. – minhas mãos estavam soadas. – Eu nunca o vi na minha vida.

\- O cara deve ter marcado a Sakura, e no momento que achou profano a atacou. – disse Ino, minha salvadora.

\- Eu vou embora. – declarei, saltando da mesa.

\- Então eu vou com você...

\- Não Ino. - a interrompi. - Vou voltar para escola.

\- Escola? – ela me olhou incrédula. - Você esta doida? Vamos para a casa, eu vou junto.

\- Ino, você fica. Sério. Eu vou para escola, minha tia me deu passe livre nos finais de semana quando ela estivesse lá. – falei. - E aproveito e estudo para a prova na segunda.

Ino se levantou de sua cadeira e me puxou pelo braço, me afastando dos outros que nos olhavam curiosos.

\- Agora me conta o que aconteceu? Quem era aquele cara? Ele não parava de olhar para você.

Suspirei cansada e declarei:

\- Era o Yahiko.

\- Yahiko? – ela ficou confusa. - Você o conhece?

\- Ino ele é o Pain.

\- O Pain? - os olhos de Ino se arregalaram, quando escutou o apelido dele. Ino conhecia a minha história e sabia de Pain. - Mas ele não é o braço direito do...

\- Sim esse mesmo. – a interrompi. - Eu tenho que dar o pé daqui antes que ele faça alguma coisa.

\- Mas Sakura, você não tem mais nada haver com aquela gente.

\- Eu sei Ino, mas desde que saí daquela organização, parece que os negócios deles não vão indo tão bem assim.

\- Será que ele veio atrás de você?- ela perguntou alarmada.

\- Ele disse que estava a passeio. Eu menti dizendo que só estava a passeio também. Não quero que eles saibam que estou morando em Konoha. Se caso aconteça, a minha vida vai voltar aquele inferno quando era em Osaka.

\- Entendi. Mas vamos para casa, você não precisa ir para a escola. Amanhã nós estudamos juntas.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Eu sabia perfeitamente que se eu ficasse na casa de Ino, eu não iria estudar coisa nenhuma. Conheço aquela peça como a palma da minha mão. Amanhã ela iria inventar qualquer coisa e adeus estudo.

\- Eu vou para escola.

Voltamos para a mesa e me despedi de meus amigos.

\- Tem certeza que quer ir embora Sakura? – perguntou Hinata depois que eu disse que eu iria para escola estudar na biblioteca. - Sabe, nós podemos nos ajuntar amanhã e estudar todos juntos.

Alguma coisa me dizia que isso não iria dar muito certo, com esse "grupo de estudos".

\- Vem Sakura, eu te levo.

\- Obrigada Sasori.

Despedi-me dos meus amigos e saí da boate com Sasori.

No caminho da escola o clima estava tenso, mesmo quando Sasori tentava descontrair com suas piadas. Eu não estava mais no clima.

\- Aquele cara não te machucou, né? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Não, fiquei assustada.

Ele me olhou de lado, mas logo tomou sua atenção para a estrada.

\- Ele parecia que te conhecia. – murmurou.

\- Impressão sua, nunca o vi em toda minha vida.

Essa foi à última coisa que disse antes do carro entrar em absoluto silêncio. Não demorou muito para que o Sasori estacionasse em frente aos portões do colégio. Em seguida ele desligou o motor e me fitou.

\- Você vai ficar bem? Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui na escola?

\- Tenho. – sorri com a preocupação dele. - Não se preocupe, minha tia está aqui.

\- Tudo bem. - sorriu, depois pousou uma mão em meu rosto e me olhou atentamente. - Gostei de ter encontrado hoje.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, desviei meu olhar do seu e virei meu rosto para o lado, pouco constrangida.

\- Eu também. - murmurei e o fitei. - Você á bem legal.

\- E você é linda.

Novamente fiquei sem graça por ele ser direto, apenas sorri comprimido.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

Ele se afastou, tirando sua mão de meu rosto e sorriu.

\- Não vou mais te prender aqui.

\- Boa noite. – me aproximei e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

Sasori me olhou surpreso, mas depois sorriu.

\- Gostei dessa. – ele apontou para a outra bochecha. – Pode dá nesta daqui também?

Não pude evitar em não rir com seu jeito bobo.

\- Vou ficar te devendo essa.

\- Olha que eu vou cobrar.

Abri o carro e saí, mas não sem antes escutar o seu, boa noite. Sorri e acenei com a mão, entrando nos domínios do colégio.

**_~ Flashback - Off._**

Eu não podia deixar aquele inferno voltar novamente. Eu estava reconstruindo a minha vida, deixando tudo o que passei em Osaka. Pain chegou como uma catástrofe prestes a acabar com o pouco que construí.

Escutei a porta de meu quarto bater. Levantei-me da cama e fui atender. Assim que abri, dei de cara com a minha tia, parada e me olhando. Ela não estava tão formal como ficava na semana quando tínhamos aula. Ela estava usando um jeans escuro, uma blusa aberta na frente verde-água, e sapatilhas floridas nos pés. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque frouxo.

\- Tia?

\- Não acreditei quando me contaram que você apareceu aqui na escola tarde da noite. - ela começou a falar adentrando meu quarto. - O que aconteceu? Você não ia ficar na casa de Ino?

Fechei a porta, e me virei para minha tia que estava de frente para mim, no meio do quarto. Não podia contar o meu real motivo de ter vindo para escola, ela piraria. Eu não tinha certeza o que Yahiko veio fazer em Konoha, talvez ele tivesse falando a verdade e ter vindo se divertir. Não queria preocupar minha tia mais ainda.

\- Eu ia, mas mudei de ideia. Tenho que estudar para a prova amanhã.

Ela me fitava séria, caminhei até minha cama, sentando-me.

\- Mas poderia ter estudado com ela. – minha tia questionou caminhando em minha direção e sentando ao meu lado na cama.

\- Tia a senhora esqueceu que é a Ino que estamos falando?

Minha tia Tsunade pareceu pensar um pouco o que eu disse, para logo concluir mentalmente que eu nunca conseguiria estudar se estivesse no mesmo ambiente que Ino Yamanaka.

**Sasuke**

Dei graças aos céus pelo dia ter amanhecido. Fiquei rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir dormir depois que eu soube que a flor passaria o resto do final da semana aqui, e ainda por cima estudando comigo. A ansiedade era tanta que eu ficava imaginando como seria eu ensinando química a ela. Estava chateado comigo mesmo por ficar que nem um bobo por uma simples aula de reforço que faria para uma garota. Aquilo me irritava.

Levantei-me da cama, e fui direto para o banheiro. Fiz minha higiene matinal, e voltei para o quarto. Tirei um jeans escuro, uma camiseta preta de dentro do guarda-roupa e as vesti. Calcei um tênis e saí do quarto em direção ao refeitório.

Como no dia anterior, o lugar estava vazio, a não ser pela senhora que fica atrás do balcão, onde pegamos a comida, e pela Shion que comia alguma coisa com cara de tédio, sentada nos fundos do refeitório.

Fiz o que eu sempre faço as manhãs, peguei um copo de suco de tomate, e um pedaço de empadão. Caminhei com a minha bandeja para os fundos do refeitório. Comi tranquilamente, sentindo minhas costas queimarem com os olhos de uma certa loira que estava a duas mesas atrás de mim. Ignorei o fato de está sendo metralhado com o olhar dela, e comi minha refeição na mais pura paz.

Subi para o meu quarto apenas para pegar o livro e um caderno de química, antes de ir até o dormitório feminino. Olhei meu relógio do meu celular: 10hrs. Acho que a Sakura deveria já está acordada. Parei em frente à porta olhando a plaquinha de metal com seu nome escrito, abaixo do nome da namorada no dobe.

Dei duas batidas na porta e esperei um pouco, antes da porta ser aberta. Sakura apareceu na porta com os cabelos bagunçados, o seu rosto estava com dobras de lençol. Mas apesar daquela cara amaçada de sono, ela estava linda. Passei meu olhar em seu perfil, seu pijama era uma blusa branca de mangas curtas, um short curto de florzinha cor-de-rosa, onde mostrava mais de suas belas pernas lisinhas.

Demorei meu olhar em suas cochas até ser tirado de meus devaneios pela sua voz, repreensiva:

\- Sasuke!

Olhei imediatamente para o seu rosto, que estava um pouco zangado e corado. Será que ela tinha percebido meu olhar em suas belas pernas? Bom, eu não tinha culpa que pernas, eram a terceira coisa que mais aprecio nas mulheres, já que a segunda era a bunda, e a primeira eram os peitos.

Cara como eu amo peitos.

\- Oi flor. – abri um sorriso amarelo. Como eu sou um idiota. - Esqueceu-se das nossas aulas?

\- Ah, não, eu só estou um pouco enrolada, só isso. – ela parecia pouco encabulada.

\- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui na área das meninas, senhor Uchiha?

Dei um pulo para trás com a voz da demônia da Tsunade. Meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca, com o susto. Olhei por cima o ombro da flor e a vi, parada atrás dela com uma cara fechada e o cenho franzido.

\- Senhora diretora...

\- O que faz aqui? – ela me interrompeu. - Mas será possível que você não fica nenhum segundo sem quebrar as regras deste colégio?

\- Eu...

Fui interrompido mais uma vez.

_Mais que porra, cadê a minha moral?_

\- Tia, o Sasuke só veio me chamar para estudarmos química. - Sakura tentou amenizar a citação.

\- É isso! – consegui completar a palavra.

\- E pretendem estudar aqui no quarto? – a _mulher silicone_ passava seu olhar sério de mim para a flor, e da flor para mim.

\- Não, nós vamos para a biblioteca. - respondi rapidamente, amaldiçoando-a internamente por ela ter estragado os meus planos. Pois eu iria ensinar química para a Sakura em seu quarto.

\- Eu vou me trocar. – disse Sakura adentrando o quarto.

\- Eu te espero aqui...

\- Nem pensar. – Tsunade fechou a cara. – Você vai esperar lá embaixo. Vamos, você sabe que é proibido ficar na ala feminina.

Suspirei derrotado, dando meia volta e saindo de lá. Desci as escadas e fiquei esperando no andar das salas de aula. Pouco tempo depois a demônia desceu as escadas e parou a minha frente.

\- Olha aqui Uchiha – ela começou -, minha sobrinha não é que nem essas meninas que você fica pelos corredores se esfregando. Se eu souber que você anda aprontando para cima dela - ela aproximou o seu rosto para perto do meu e disse lentamente: - a cobra... Vai... Fumar.

\- Eu não vou fazer nada com ela. – minha voz saíra cortante, mas aquilo não a abalava. – Só vou dividir a minha inteligência acadêmica com ela.

A demônia apertou os olhos.

\- Você não me engana, conheço o seu tipo. – ela se afastou. – Estou de olho, e espero que se comporte. Você me entendeu?

\- Sim senhora. – murmurei entre dentes.

Ela saiu, sumindo entre os corredores do colégio.

\- Velha maldita. Tomara que morra.

\- Vamos?

Olhei para as escadas vendo a flor descendo. Ela vestia uma blusa cinza e um casaco preto por cima, short jeans largo e rasgado nas penas e contudos nos pés. Babei com aquela visão e minha irritação se segundos antes se dissipou.

\- Vamos.

Caminhamos lado a lado em direção à biblioteca.

\- Desculpe pela minha tia. – ela começou andando ao meu lado. - Ela é bem protetora.

\- Eu percebi. - murmurei.

Abri a porta da biblioteca enquanto entramos, mas ela não pareceu notar. Mais uma vez fiquei horrivelmente desapontado. Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans a acompanhei o ritmo de seus passos até uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca.

Sakura jogou seu estojo de lápis e um caderno em cima da mesa, e sentou-se na cadeira, cruzando as pernas. Eu joguei o livro e o caderno de física em cima da mesa também e me sentei na cadeira a sua frente.

Sakura pegou o seu caderno, abrindo nas páginas em branco, e eu abri o livro na página certa e começamos a estudar. Revisamos os pontos principais que iriam cair na prova. Era legal a forma como ela me olhava, enquanto eu explicava. Ela absorvia cada palavra e cada explicação daquelas fórmulas, impressionada com a minha inteligência. Algumas vezes eu percebia que ela não estava entendendo nada, pela expressão que ela fazia em seu rosto, e então eu voltava a explicar novamente e os seus olhos verdes começavam a brilhar. Esforcei-me na explicação para conseguir ver o brilho nos olhos dela depois que ela entendia.

Passei exercícios para ela, que no começo teve um pouco de dificuldades, mas depois da quarta questão estava conseguindo pegar o ritmo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nisso, mas quando nós fomos dá fé, já eram quase duas da tarde. Admirava-me como o tempo passava rápido quando eu estava junto dela.

\- Vamos dá uma parada flor, estou com uma fome de três mendigos.

Sakura riu balançando a cabeça.

\- Três mendigos? Não acha que exagerou um pouco não?

Assim que ela terminou de falar, seu estômago deu um ronco enorme. Ela parecia constrangida com isso, e eu gargalhei.

\- Minha nossa, acho que tem alguém com mais fome que eu. – abri mais o meu sorriso. – Está de quantos mendigos, flor?

\- Deixa de ser besta Sasuke. – ela fez biquinho e eu tive vontade de morder, mas me contive. – Eu só não tomei café ainda.

\- Então é mais um motivo para nós pararmos para comer. – falei e desta vez ela concordou.

[...]

Caminhamos para o refeitório um ao lado do outro, rindo e conversando de coisas banais. Abri a porta do refeitório para ela passar, e novamente ela não percebeu meu ato de cavalheirismo. E mais uma vez aquela sensação de desapontamento me atingiu.

Pegamos nosso almoço no balcão e caminhamos para uma mesa ao canto. Enquanto comemos, falamos do clima, falamos do meu jogo que teria nesta semana no outro colégio, e falamos de comida.

\- Eca Sasuke. – ela disse. – Tomates são horríveis.

\- Que isso flor de cerejeira, tomates são vida.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça olhando para o seu prato, pensativa.

\- O que foi? Aconteceu algo? – perguntei alarmado.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos tão verdes quanto uma pedra de esmeralda.

\- Por que você me chama de flor de cerejeira? _Flor?_

\- Por que você é uma. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e expliquei: - Você é linda e delicada como uma flor de Sakura. Uma beleza rara e frágil. Seu nome, seus cabelos, sua pele... Uma verdadeira perfeição da natureza.

Aquelas palavras saíram de minha boca, sem ao menos perceber. Elas fluíam como uma água brotava da nascente. Sakura estava com as bochechas rosadas, mas não desviava seus olhos dos meus. Senti minhas mãos ficarem geladas e soadas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu sentia as batidas do meu peito aceleradas. Aquela garota me fazia mostrar um lado meu desconhecido de mim. Nunca pensei que daria tanta moral para uma simples garota.

\- Nossa – ela começou -, nunca pensei que você pensasse isso mesmo de mim.

\- Eu só estou dizendo o que eu vejo. – declarei me sentindo o maior babaca da face da terra.

[...]

Depois de almoçamos fomos novamente para biblioteca terminar de estudar. Olhei para a janela e vi que já estava escurecendo. Passamos muito tempo ali estudando. Voltei minha atenção para o caderno de questionários que eu tinha passado e que a flor tinha respondido. Avaliei as vinte questões constatando todas certas.

\- Você já está craque. – a fitei sorrindo. - Conhece as fórmulas de trás para frente e de frente pra trás Está quase tomando o lugar do Kakashi nas aulas.

Ela riu levemente.

\- Tomar o lugar do Kakashi? Acho que é impossível, mas vamos ver né?

\- É sério flor, você acertou tudo. – ela estava animada com o seu progresso e eu gostei disso. – Está tão boa quanto a mim.

\- Tudo graças a você.

\- Claro, eu sou o melhor da escola, se andar comigo você vai se tornar uma gênia.

Ela deu um tapa em meu braço, fingindo está brava.

\- Deixa de ser convencido, Sasuke Uchiha.

Meu sorriso se alargou.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se eu sou bom em tudo que eu faço.

\- Você se acha. – ela disse, me metralhando com o olhar.

\- Eu sou realista flor, isso sim. – meu tom saiu brincalhão.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a arrumar as coisas da mesa.

\- É impossível discutir com você.

Arrumei minhas coisas também.

\- Vamos, vou acompanhar você até seu quarto.

Esperei a sua recusa por eu ter me oferecido, mas ela me surpreendeu com um sorriso e um aceno na cabeça.

Caminhamos pelos corredores desertos e subimos as escadas para o andar dos dormitórios, quando a voz dela soou:

\- Você não vai ficar bravo comigo se eu for um fracasso depois de horas que estudamos, vai?

A olhei de lado. Ela estava fitando o chão enquanto subia as escadas.

_O quê?_

Ela estava preocupada se eu iria ficar bravo com ela? Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, mas a sensação era incrível pra caralho.

\- Você não vai fracassar, flor. Mas vamos começar a estudar mais cedo na próxima vez. - falei atraindo sua atenção.

\- Próxima vez?

\- Serei o seu tutor de agora em diante.

Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio.

\- E os seus treinos?

\- Não se preocupe com isso, sou bom no que eu faço.

\- Você não e cansa de ser convencido?

Gargalhei, passando uma mão em seu ombro, enquanto paramos em frente a sua porta do quarto.

\- Eu disse flor, eu não tenho culpa se eu sou bom em tudo. – ela revirou os olhos.

O seu celular de repente começou a tocar em seu bolço. Tirei meu braço de seu ombro e ela pegou olhando quem era. Como eu estava ao seu lado, olhei para a tela do seu celular, e minha mandíbula trincou de ódio quando vi o nome daquele palerma.

O que diabos Sasori queria com ela? Aliás, como os dois tem contato um com o outro? Quase tive um acesso de fúria ao saber que Akasuna estava tendo contado com a minha flor. Eu não estava acreditando que ele esteja interessado nela.

\- Eu vou entrar. – disse Sakura, com o celular na mão ainda tocando.

\- Tudo bem.

Dei de ombro de um jeito casual, mas a minha vontade era de pegar aquele telefone a jogá-lo na parede, deixando-o em vários pedacinhos, só para não vê-la conversando com o Akasuna.

\- Eu já vou indo. – murmurei indiferente.

Ela abriu um sorriso impecável.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda. - ela deu tapinhas em meu ombro, e não consegui sorrir. Ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e em seguida.

Enquanto andava em passos rápidos pelos corredores do dormitório, sentia que os nós dos meus dedos estavam ficando brancos com a tamanha força que eu fechava a minha mão. Fantasiei mil maneiras de como acabar com Sasori Akasuna.

Dei um longo suspiro, passando as mãos no meu rosto, tentando não ficar louco ao pensar que Sasori estava caindo nas graças de Sakura. Eu tinha que ficar calmo.

Era notório que eu tinha agido como um merda com todas as garotas do KHS que tinham mais que catorze anos com que eu tive uma "conversinha". Nossa história estava mais para o tipo: o bad boy que se apaixona pela princesa, mas a Sakura não era nenhuma princesa. Ela escondia algo. Talvez essa seja a nossa conecção.

Invadi meu quarto de repente, fechando a porta num baque depois de entrar. Estava de péssimo humor. Chutei o Puff azul-marinho que ficava perto da porta, o fazendo ir para o meio do quarto e caindo de lado. Estava tão puto que nem tinha percebido que Naruto e Gaara estavam no quarto.

\- Ei cara, desse jeito você vai acabar destruindo o quarto.

Olhei para os meus dois melhores amigos sentados na cama do Naruto. Franzi o cenho.

\- O que fazem aqui? - falei irritado.

\- Viemos mais cedo para o colégio – começou Gaara. -, e dá nosso apoio moral para você também.

Bufei, tirando a camisa preta e a jogando no chão.

\- Qual o seu problema? – preguntou Naruto, enquanto enfiava a mão dentro de um saco de Cheetos.

\- Não sei. - gruni, me jogando na cama, ficando de barriga para cima. - Sakura Haruno.

Gaara levantou uma sobrancelha e Naruto gargalhou.

\- O que tem ela? - perguntou Naruto em meio às gargalhadas.

\- Ela me irrita. Acho que preciso trepar com ela logo e acabar logo com isso.

Os dois ficaram me olhando por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer.

Gaara pronunciou:

\- Não é que eu aprecie o fato que você está tendo a consciência de não ferrar com a minha vida, mas você nunca precisou da minha permissão antes... A menos que... Não me diga que finalmente você está se lixando com isso?

\- Deixa de ser otário. – ralhei.

Gaara abriu um sorriso largo.

\- Cara você se importa com ela! – continuou ele. - Acho que só precisava que uma garota te renegasse sexo por mais de vinte quatro horas para isso acontecer.

\- A Aika me fez esperar por três dias. – questionei.

\- Mas a Sakura não quer nada com você. – disse Naruto.

\- Só para você ficar sabendo, Sasori estava na boate ontem. – sentei na cama e olhei para Gaara, alarmado. - E ele e Sakura passaram a noite quase toda dançando juntos.

\- O quê? Aquele imbecil estava lá? - senti minha raiva aumentar.

\- Sim. Parece que a Sakura e Sasori são bem amigos.

\- Gaara para de ficar envenenando. – Naruto o repreendeu.

\- Naruto ele tem que ficar sabendo. – Gaara olhou para mim. – E o pior foi quando um cara estilo punk a agarrou no meio da boate.

\- O quê? – eu não estava acreditando que a flor tinha passado por uma situação dessas. – O que aconteceu depois?

\- Sasori a ajudou, e o cara foi embora. – explicou Naruto, chupando os dedos pintados de farelo. – Mas o cara era muito esquisito. Ficava encarando a Sakura como se já a conhecesse.

\- A Sakura o conhece? – por que eu sentia que tudo estava saindo do controle?

\- Sakura disse que não o conhecia.

Ficamos um tempo calado, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Estava indo tão bem e de uma hora para outra tudo se desanda.

\- O que vai fazer diante disso? – a voz de Naruto quebrou o silêncio.

Suspirei cansado.

\- A Sakura só quer ser minha amiga e nada mais. Eu tenho sorte dela não me tratar como um leproso.

Depois de um silêncio desconfortável Gaara disse:

\- Você está com medo.

\- De quê? - perguntei com um sorriso irônico.

\- De ser rejeitado. - o sorriso dele se alargou.

\- Sasuke Uchiha é um de nós, no fim das contas. - o tom de voz zombeteiro de Gaara ecoou meus tímpanos.

\- E com concorrente. – completou Naruto com aquele som irritante que ele fazia chupando os dedos de farelo.

Meu olho esquerdo estremeceu.

\- Vocês não estão ajudando.

\- Então você gosta dela e está com medo. E agora? O que vai fazer?

Olhei para Gaara.

\- Não vou fazer nada. – disse eu. - Só acho uma merda, quando eu encontro finalmente a garota que vale apena, ela é boa demais para mim.

Naruto e Gaara tentaram prender a risada. Era irritante ver meus dois amigos imbecis tirar uma com a minha situação.

\- Por que você não deixa que ela tome a decisão? - perguntou Naruto com um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Por que eu me importo com ela o suficiente para eu querer tomar a decisão por ela.

Gaara se levantou, ficando de pé espreguiçando-se e me fitou.

\- Você ainda vai ficar andando com ela? Por que para mim isso é tortura.

Pensei naquilo por um minuto. Aquilo era mesmo uma tortura, mas era melhor do que ficar a olhando de longe.

\- Eu não quero que ela fique comigo... Mas também não quero que ela fique com outro cara.

\- Cara isso é doideira. – disse Naruto depois de estourar o saco de biscoitos.

Eu sabia que aquilo era doideira, mas era melhor ficar com a amizade da flor do que com nada. Minha situação tinha como ficar pior?

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam dos tormentos do Sasuke?  
Finalmente ele percebeu que gosta mesmo da Sakura :D  
Será que pode ficar pior para o lado do Uchiha?  
Comentem e favoritem, quero saber o que vcs acham disso tudo.  
Até mais.


	13. Canalha

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá gente ^-^ apareci kkkkk  
Pessoal, mil desculpas por demorado duas semanas para atualizar, mas não tinha tempo para fanfic estas duas semanas que passou. Andei muito ocupada com meus assuntos,mas olha pelo lado bom, a fanfic está enorme. Eu juntei dois capítulos em um, e fica o da semana retrasada e da semana passada em um só, então não estou tão atrasada assim :)  
Quero dar uma notícia para vocês, estou pensando em fazer uma segunda temporada, para fanfic, sei que ainda está cedo para isto, mas eu sinto que essa história pede. O que vocês acham?  
Quero agradecer aos comentários anteriores, e aos favoritos :)  
Espero que gostem e curtam, só não mate o Sasuke, pois quero fazer vcs o amarem e odiarem ao mesmo tempo :)  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Canalha.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

\- _Acorda Bela Adormecida!_

Acordei num susto, com a voz de Ino gritando enquanto batia as mãos, próximo ao meu rosto. Remexi-me na cama e abri os olhos, que não queriam abrir.

Ino estava no quarto, ao lado de minha cama, puxando os lençóis, me deixando descoberta.

\- Ino? O que faz aqui? - perguntei totalmente desorientada, enquanto me sentava e coçava os olhos.

\- O que faço aqui? - ela me olhou dignada. - Sua testa de marquise, eu estou muito brava com a senhorita.

Olhei Ino, ela estava com uma cara brava e de braços cruzados. Já estava com o uniforme da escola.

\- Bom dia, Sakura. - olhei para o lado e vi Hinata abrindo a sua parte do guarda-roupa. Ao contrário de Ino, Hinata estava com suas roupas comuns.

\- Bom dia Hina. Que horas São?

\- Seis e quarenta e cinco. - respondeu Ino ainda com uma tromba na cara, quando a fitei. - Por que você não me atendeu, ou me ligou? Eu fiquei preocupada, sábia?

\- Ah, desculpe Ino, eu acabei esquecendo. - coloquei as pernas para fora da cama, me levantando.

\- Esqueceu-se de avisar para sua melhor amiga que estava bem? - ela estava dignada, e virou seu corpo para Hinata, que jogava seu uniforme em cima da cama. - Está vendo Hinata, a amiga ingrata que eu tenho? Eu quase tendo uma síncope de preocupação com essa garota, e ela não está nem aí para os meus sentimentos.

Ino adorava um bom drama, fazia uma tempestade num copo d'água.

\- Deixa ela, Ino. A Sakura está bem. - Hinata me olhou. - Não está?

\- Estou Hina. Desculpe Ino - abracei minha amiga loira. -, é que ontem passei o dia todo estudando com o Sasuke, e não...

\- _Espera aí._ \- minha amiga maluca me interrompeu. - Você passou o dia todo estudando com o Sasuke?

Balancei a cabeça, concordando, caminhei até o guarda-roupa e tirei o meu uniforme de dentro.

\- Sim.

\- Poxa. Eu te chamei para estudar comigo e você não quis, e aceita estudar com o Sasuke? - revirei os olhos e sorri, achando graça do dramalhão que Ino fazia.

Virei-me para ela.

\- Você entende alguma coisa sobre física?

\- Não, mas a gente juntava a minha burrice com a sua burrice, para vê que saía alguma coisa.

\- Fala sério Ino. - ri voltando a atenção para o guarda-roupa.

\- Você fez bem Sakura. - começou Hinata. - O Sasuke é um gênio, é melhor você estudar com ele do que com esta burra aí.

\- Ei! Eu tenho sentimentos, tá Hinata. – Ino parecia ofendida, mas era puro fingimento.

Entrei no banheiro e comecei a fazer minha higiene matinal, e coloquei o uniforme. Entrei no quarto e vi Ino sentada na minha cama, olhando as unhas enquanto Hinata terminava de pentear os cabelos, o amarrando em um rabo de cavalo alto.

\- E como ficou na boate depois que saí? - perguntei, enquanto começava a passar o lápis no olho.

\- Menina nem te conto. - começou Ino. - Tenten e Neji sumiram depois daquela cena deles na pista. – ela se virou para Hinata. - Ele não comentou nada para você não, Hina?

\- É mais fácil o planeta terra explodir do que Neji comentar alguma coisa comigo.

\- Ai que horror Hina. Ainda penso como vocês dois são _unidos_. – senti o sarcasmo na voz de Ino.

\- Nós mantemos esse dilema; ele não se mete na minha vida e eu não me meto na vida dele. – respondeu Hinata, pegando sua mochila que estava no chão e a colocando em cima da cama.

\- É por isso que não tenho irmãos.

\- Também não é para tanto, né Ino? - falei terminando de passar o gloss de morango nos lábios. - Ter irmãos deve ser bem legal. Eu queria ter um.

\- Sakura, você não sabe o que está falando. - disse Hinata. - Irmãos é a pior coisa que existe no universo.

\- Viu essa Sakura. - disse Ino. - Mas voltando ao assunto. Agora nos conta. O que está rolando entre você e aquele Sasori?

Olhei para Ino, ela esperava ansiosa pela minha resposta, assim como Hinata que tinha toda a sua atenção para mim.

\- Não está acontecendo nada. Ele é divertido, nós nos encontramos ali na boate.

\- Você nem me disse que tinha amizade com ele.

\- Bom, nos conhecemos no dia do jogo. Ele foi bem legal comigo.

\- Hm, mas ele é um gato, né? – Ino sorriu, e fui pegar minhas meias na gaveta.

\- É.

\- Os meninos o odeiam. - disse Hinata. - Naruto e Sasuke nem sem falam.

\- Mas por quê? – perguntou Ino.

\- Ah, assunto de jogo, mas eu acho que deve ter mais alguma coisa nesse meio.

\- Meninos são todos iguais, arruma problema por bobeira. - disse Ino.

\- Concordo.

Nossa atenção foi bruscamente voltada para a porta, quando Tenten a abria de supetão, sorrindo mais do que o Coringa.

\- Bom dia minhas lindas amigas. Bom dia sol. Bom dia camas. Bom dia paredes. Bom dia chão. Bom dia...

\- Tá bom Tenten. - interrompeu Ino. - Que felicidade é essa? Deu pro Neji?

O sorriso de Tenten era tão grande que tive medo que sua cara partisse ao meio. A safada de coques se jogou em minha cama, ao lado de Ino, totalmente boba.

\- Dei sim Ino, e muuuuuuito.

\- O quê? - disse eu Ino e Hinata em uníssonos, com nossa atenção toda para a morena de coques.

Ela riu ainda mais.

\- Você foi para cama com meu irmão? - perguntou Hinata, parando ao lado de Ino.

Tenten se sentou e fitou nos três.

\- Não. - seu sorriso murchou e suspirou fazendo biquinho. - Mas bem que ele queria, mas eu neguei.

\- Pera aí. - disse Ino. - Me deixa ver se entendi. O Neji pediu para transar com você, e você negou? Pensei que na primeira oportunidade você abriria as pernas para ele.

Tenten franziu o cenho olhando para Ino.

\- Não é por que eu gosto dele que vou abrir as pernas na primeira oportunidade que achar. Sou uma moça culta e muito, mas muito difícil.

\- Moça? – perguntou Ino.

\- Culta? – agora foi Hinata.

\- E muito difícil? – perguntei.

Nós três caímos na gargalhada, enquanto Tenten bufava, ficando de pé com os braços cruzados.

\- Que eu me lembre Tenten – começou Ino. -, na primeira oportunidade, você abriu as pernas para o Sasuke.

\- Ah, cala boca Ino. – ralhou a de coques. - Isso é passado. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Então dá para você enterrar esse assunto, ou está difícil? Eu sou muito difícil sim.

\- Contra outra Tenten, por que essa não cola com a gente. - falei ainda rindo, mas eu sentia um leve incomodo com aquela conversa.

\- Riem mesmo, que eu estou sambando de alegria aqui.

\- Mas Tenten - começou Hina. -, se você não transou com o meu irmão, então por que está tão feliz?

\- Não é obvio? Ele me deseja. - ela sorriu. - E eu andei pensando, e vou fazer a mesma coisa que a Sakura faz com o Sasuke.

\- O quê? - disse quase me engasgando com a minha saliva. - Sasuke e eu somos _só_ amigos.

Tenten se virou totalmente para mim, que estava abaixada colocando meus contunos.

\- Minha querida Sakura, não existe essa de amigos entre um homem e uma mulher. Não amizade pura. Por que sempre tem o lado desejoso. E mesmo que esse lado não venha de você – ela apontou para mim -, vem diretamente do Sasuke. Ele está doido para levá-la para cama, e é só você não percebeu ainda.

\- Então você está enganada Tenten. – disse convicta. - Sasuke só é meu amigo e nada mais, ele me respeita.

\- Pode até respeitar, mas nunca vai deixar de te desejar. – ela rebateu.

\- Acho que a Tenten tem razão, Sakura. - começou Hinata, me fazendo a olhá-la.

Qual a parte do, _amigos,_ as meninas não entenderam? Era tão anormal assim que Sasuke possa ter uma amiga sem segundas intenções, ou eu estava sendo ingênua mesmo?

Não.

Esse tempo que eu pude o conhecer, percebi que ele estava levando a nossa amizade a sério. Eu gosto de está perto dele, eu me sinto bem. Só não gostava que ficasse futucando, ou insinuando coisas que não existiam. Por que nunca vai existir. Não podia existir.

\- Gente, vamos parar por aqui?

Elas concordaram e Tenten continuou:

\- Eu quero só ver quando o idiota do Sai saber que eu tenho Neji na palma da minha mão. – Tenten bateu as mãos, deixando o som alto ecoar pelo quarto.

\- Eu o vi quando eu estava chegando. - disse Hinata calçando seu sapato. - Eu falei com ele, mas ele passou por mim e me ignorou.

\- Ele está se roendo de inveja, aquela ameba desidratada. – disse Tenten. - Sabia que ele me empurrou na pista de dança, me fazendo cair por cima no cabelinho?

\- Cabelinho? - perguntei.

\- Lindo esse apelido que dei para o Neji, né? - Tenten sorriu. - Meninas sabia que o cabelo dele é mais macio que o meu? Eu não acreditei quando senti a macies.

\- Neji usa Trêsseme, e dá massagem no cabelo toda a semana, sem contar na chapinha. Ele odeia quando o cabelo dele fica com aqueles onduladinhos. – disse Hinata.

\- Nossa ele usa Trêsseme? Eu uso shampoo de peroba que a minha avó fabrica com as plantas dela, deve ser por isso que tenho pontas duplas.

\- Aquele shampoo verde? - perguntou Ino. - Aquele troço fede pior que gambá Tenten. Não sei como você consegue usar aquilo, e sem contar que empesteia o banheiro todo.

[...]

Sentamos na mesa do refeitório nós quatro, os meninos não tinham chegado ainda. Sai passou pela gente e nos ignorou.

\- Sai! - chamou Ino, mas o branquelo a ignorou, empinando o nariz, indo sentar-se em outro lugar. - O que deu nele?

\- Inveja. - disse Tenten.

Alguns minutos depois os meninos chegaram. Sasuke sentou-se na minha frente. Ele estava muito charmoso, seus cabelos estavam mochados e totalmente bagunçados. Senti meu coração acelerar uma batida quando ele me olhou e sorriu para mim.

\- Vamos estudar hoje ou não?

\- Vamos. - falei tranquilamente comendo o meu sanduiche natural, ignorando as batidas aceleradas do meu coração.

Ele voltou sua atenção a aqueles tomates, que toda manhã ele comia. Sentia ânsia no estômago. Ele não se enjoava disso não?

\- Gaara cadê o Neji? – Tenten perguntou.

\- Na diretória resolvendo os assuntos do grêmio.

\- A diretora Tsunade tem que aliviar um pouco a carga de trabalho de Neji aqui. – disse Tenten. - Eu como a futura primeira dama do presidente, tenho que zelar pelo seu bem estar.

\- Você e Neji estão juntos? - Naruto perguntou.

\- Quase isso, mas logo seremos da mesma família.

O resto do nosso café da manhã foi tranquilo, e logo já estávamos entrando na sala de aula.

\- Amiga já que você está craque na matéria tenta me ajudar, ok? – disse Ino antes de nos separarmos para sentar em nossos lugares.

\- Ino eu estou quase do outro lado da sala, acho meio impossível.

\- Mas tenta. – ela piscou, indo para o seu lugar, no meio da sala.

Sentei em meu lugar, e logo senti o hálito de Sasuke em meu ouvido:

\- Boa sorte, flor.

Virei-me para trás, dando de cara com seus olhos negros.

\- Obrigada. Boa sorte para você também, Sasuke.

Fiz a prova de física com facilidade, e assim que terminei me levantei com as minhas coisas e caminhei até a mesa do professor, entregando-a. O professor Kakashi olhou minha prova, e depois olhou pra mim fazendo um sinal para sair.

Não fui a primeira a sair, pois Sasuke tinha já saído há muito tempo. Fiquei sentada nos degraus da escada que ia direto aos dormitórios, esperando as meninas. Ino se prostrou ao meu lado com uma cara de derrotada.

\- Mas que droga de prova era aquela? Parecia coisa do outro mundo.

\- Você pode se juntar a nós – comecei -, Sasuke é um ótimo tutor.

Ino bufou, e deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto segurava sua mochila contra o peito.

\- Você é má Sakura. Poderia ter me ajudado, pelo menos ter feito algum sinal.

A abracei de lado, antes de nos levantarmos e descemos para o pátio.

\- Desculpe Ino.

\- Sabe... Eu fiquei aqui pensando. - a olhei. - Se caso você e Sasuke começarem a namorar, nós podíamos fazer programas de casais. Eu e Gaara, Hinata e Naruto, e Você e Sasuke. Não seria legal? Também têm a Tenten e o Neji, apesar daquela doideira de Tenten, eu torço para ela ficar com Neji.

Não sei por que meu coração acelerou quando Ino mencionou, eu e Sasuke como casal. Alguma coisa aqueceu dentro de mim, o que me assustou um pouco.

\- Ino, entenda, não vai haver nada entre mim e Sasuke. Somo _só_ amigo, _só amigos._

\- Tudo bem Sakura. Mas bem que seria legal.

\- Mas não era você que sempre me alertava que Sasuke não era um cara para mim? – questionei não entendendo aquela súbita mudança de Ino querer me ver junto com Sasuke.

\- Sim, mas eu vendo como os dois ficam tão bem juntos que estou até mudando minha opinião.

\- Então faça mudá-la de novo.

\- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. - ela deu de ombro enquanto nós vagávamos pelos corredores. - E aquele tal de Sasori? Vi como vocês dançavam.

\- Ele é bem legal.

\- Legal? Ele é lindo Sakura. Não sei como você atrai tantos caras charmosos assim. Primeiro Sasuke, depois Sasori. Só não consigo entender a rixa dos meninos com ele. Sei que Sasori é de outra escola e tem o time e tal, mas eu não entendo.

\- Também não entendo.

\- Você está gostando dele?

\- Do Sasori? Eu não sei. Ele é um lindo, mas...

\- Mas.

\- Sei lá Ino. Acho que falta alguma coisa.

\- Ah Sakura, você está assim por que ainda não o conhece direito.

\- Pode ser.

Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que não era por aí.

[...]

As semanas se passavam, Sasuke tinha se tornado um bom tutor. Tanto na matéria de física como nas outras matérias. Ele ensinava muito bem, e eu tinha que concordar que quando ele falava que era bom em todas as matérias, ele não estava mentindo. Ele era um gênio.

Estávamos indo ao quadro de notas no corredor, os professores não haviam entregado as provas ainda, mas já disponibilizava as notas. Sasuke estava ao meu lado enquanto eu olhava as minhas médias: 9.5, 10.0. Minha menor nota foi oito e meio.

\- Olha flor, suas notas estão ótimas. - disse Sasuke sorrindo e me abraçando de lado.

\- Eu nem acredito que consegui tirar nove em física. - o fitei sorrindo.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam de animação e orgulho. Uma sensação embaraçosa me fez recuar um passo para trás.

\- Obrigada Sasuke, se não fosse por você eu teria tirado vermelho. - sorri puxando a aba de seu blazer.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam mais, e meu coração disparou, pois já estava prevendo o que ele iria fazer o que fez eu dar mais um passo para trás. Sasuke foi mais rápido e me pegou, jogando-me em seu ombro, como um saco de batata.

\- Afastem-se pessoal. - ele dizia em voz alta. - Afastem-se, pois essa garota precisa de espaço para passar com este cérebro enorme.

Eu gargalhava com aquela brincadeira idiota de Sasuke, escutava os alunos gargalharem de volta.

\- Sasuke me solta. - eu socava suas costas de leve, mas não deixei de gargalhar. - A minha calcinha vai aparecer desse jeito.

\- Fique tranquila, cérebro. - ele deslizou a mão na minha bunda, parando no final da bainha da saia. - Por que ninguém vai ver nada.

\- Sasuke você está se aproveitando da situação, seu depravado.

\- É isso aí Uchiha!

Escutei alguém gritar de longe, mas não consegui distingui a voz de quem era.

Sasuke saiu comigo daquele jeito pelo colégio quase todo, e só me colocou no chão quando chegamos ao refeitório.

**Sasuke**

A decisão era insana, mas libertadora. Os dias haviam passado, e meu relacionamento com a Sakura se tornava mais platônico. Nós dois estávamos mais grudados do que nunca. Era estranho e novo para mim, mas eu gostava.

Está perto de Sakura era natural, era fácil, excerto por aguentar os olhares enxeridos da população da escola, e os cochichos, e até os professores ficavam olhando, mas Sakura parecia gostar quando eu ficava por perto.

A única coisa negativa de nossa amizade, era quanto mais tempo nós passávamos juntos, mais eu gostava dela. Ficava mais difícil esquecer a cor verde de seus olhos, o cheiro de seu perfume floral, a cor de seus cabelos e o modo descontraído quando ela estava falando. Também percebi mais coisas sobre ela, como o jeito que ela fica brava com facilidade, o modo quando ela morde o lábio e revira os olhos quando estava nervosa, os contunos que ela usava nos pés a deixando mais original, e as cores forte de batom que ela usava quando estava... Vamos dizer naqueles dias.

Sim descobri a semana em que a flor ficava de TPM. E isso me alertava a não fazer nenhuma merda ou deixá-la irritada.

Mas mesmo em seus piores dias, Sakura não era temperamental, como a maioria das garotas. A única coisa que parecia afetá-la eram as perguntas frequentes sobre o nosso relacionamento, mas contando que eu cuidasse desse assunto, estava tudo beleza. Quanto mais nós éramos vistos juntos, mas o povo da escola percebia que nosso relacionamento era a mais pura amizade.

Nós tomávamos café juntos, almoçávamos juntos, lanchávamos juntos, jantávamos juntos, e estudávamos juntos. Esse tempo que tinha se passado nós ficávamos mais próximos. Eu passava mais tempo com ela do que sozinho ou com os meus amigos, a não ser na hora em que eu tinha treino. Eu não sabia o certo o que sentia em relação a isso, e a minha decisão de não conquistá-la, não me impedia de fantasiar ela em minha cama gemendo o meu nome.

Sakura Haruno precisava sair da minha cabeça.

E a única cura para essa minha doença, era me focar em minha próxima conquista.

Alguns dias depois, alguns rostos familiares me chamaram a atenção, as garotas com que ainda eu não tive uma "conversinha". E já tinha uma em minha mira, aliás, cinco estavam em minha zona de caça.

Moegue, uma novinha do nono ano, melhor amiga da irmã do Neji. Ela era ruiva, cabelos longos, cheios e cacheados, um corpo bem desenvolvido para uma menina de quatorze anos. Era gostosinha e uma verdadeira putinha. Sempre desfilava pelos corredores da escola com aquela saia escolar minúscula, sem contar os botões da blusa aberta, deixando a mostra os seus atributos. Nunca deixei de olhar o seu decote, onde seus peitos ficavam a mostra, ou suas pernas amostras. Eu dava aquela torcida de pescoço para ter algum vislumbre de sua calcinha.

Bastou somente trinta minutos de trocas de palavras com ela para pararmos dentro do armário do faxineiro. Mal fechei a porta que a novinha me atacara, já tirando minha roupa. Depois de algum tempo naquela putaria, nós saímos do armário do faxineiro. Moegue tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto, até quando a dispensei, como sempre fazia com as outras.

Sakura não tinha saído da minha cabeça. Nem mesmo a minha fadiga pôs orgasmo depois daquela trepada, pararia isso. O que eu tive depois daquilo tudo foi um grande sentimento de culpa que me atingiu em cheio, me deixando com a consciência pesada.

Droga!

[...]

No dia seguinte, fui correndo para a sala da aula Biologia, estava atrasado. Tinha passado a noite toda rolando de um lado para outro na cama. O rosto da Sakura estava colado como uma cola super bonde na minha cabeça, e não saía. Eu queria chutar tudo, mandar tudo para puta que pariu, e acabar de vez com aquele tormento. A minha dependência pela Sakura estava me assustando a cada dia.

Dei duas batidas na porta da sala, e logo ela foi aberta por Kurenai. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha quando me viu.

\- Atrasado senhor Uchiha.

\- Perdi a hora.

\- Espero que isso não se repita. - ela disse me dando passagem para entrar.

Assim que pus os olhos na sala, percebi que as mesas estavam juntas, em dupla. Rapidamente passei meus olhos na flor, e fiquei aliviado ao constatar que o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio. O meu lugar. Caminhei até a minha mesa e sentei ao lado da garota que andava me tirando o sono.

\- Bom dia flor.

Ela me olhou.

\- Perdeu a hora?

Dei de ombro pegando minhas coisas da mochila e as colocando em cima da mesa.

\- Infelizmente sim, acabei dormindo mais que a cama.

Ela riu balançando a cabeça.

\- Vocês dois atrás, poderiam ficar quietos, ou está difícil? - a professora Kurenai nos reprendeu.

\- Claro professora, só estava perguntando para a flor se tinha perdido alguma coisa na matéria. – respondi, olhando para frente.

\- Se quiser saber se perdeu alguma coisa ou não, deveria ter chegado mais cedo. - seu tom saiu um pouco rude. - Agora façam silêncio.

Kurenai virou seu corpo para o quadro branco, e retornou a escrever nele. Abri o meu caderno, e olhei de lado para flor, mas ela estava copiando o que a professora passava. Resolvi fazer o mesmo.

A aula de biologia estava um tédio, a sala estava silenciosa, escutando a explicação da professora sobre mitose e meiose. Sakura ao meu lado prestava atenção na explicação enquanto de vez em quando anotava no caderno o que era importante. Ela mal notava a minha presença ao seu lado.

Suspirei entediado apoiando meu cotovelo na mesa e minha cabeça sobre a mão. Comecei a fitar o céu pela janela de vidro. Eu me senti como Shikamaru - um amigo do meu irmão Itachi -, que adorava perder seu tempo olhando as nuvens do céu. A única coisa que conseguia o tirar daquele mundinho estranho dele, de nuvens e formatos que elas possuem, era a sua namorada com TPM aguda, Temari, irmã do Gaara. Cara aquela garota era o cão, não sei como Shikamaru ainda não morreu nas mãos da loira. Ambos estão na faculdade, e moram juntos.

Olhei para a flor que ainda mantinha sua atenção na explicação da professora, e a cutuquei com o meu dedo o seu braço. Ela me olhou de relance, mas logo voltou sua atenção para frente, me ignorando.

Superei mais uma vez, entediado, e tomei o lápis de grafite cor-de-rosa de suas mãos e comecei a fazer desenhos nas margens de seu caderno, totalmente entediado. A maioria dos desenhos eram bonequinhos feio pra caralho, algumas aspirais, uns trevos de quatro folhas, e seu nome escrito com letras bem legais.

Ela deu uma rápida olhada para o que eu estava fazendo e sorriu, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez.

Inclinei-me mais para perto dela e sussurrei perto de seu ouvido para que ela escutasse:

\- Vamos fazer alguma coisa legal hoje a tarde?

\- Não posso. - ela respondeu apenas mexendo os lábios.

Rabisquei nas beiradas em branco de seu caderno:

"**Por quê?**"

Ela tomou o lápis de minha mão e escreveu:

"**Por que hoje é à tarde das garotas.**"

Tomei o lápis de sua mão.

"**Fala sério.**"

"**Super Sério. Hoje é o dia das garotas.**"

Eu queria discutir, mostrar para ela que passar à tarde comigo era muito mais legal do que fofocar com as meninas, mas o espaço nas beiradas de seu caderno estava acabando.

"**Tudo bem. Mas fique avisada que eu posso invadir esse encontro de garotas e te sequestrar.**"

Ela deu uma risadinha quando leu a idiotice que eu tinha colocado e curti a sensação gloriosa que me invadia sempre que a fazia sorrir.

Depois de alguns rabiscos em seu caderno, o sinal do intervalo tocou. Agradeci mentalmente enquanto arrumava as minhas coisas na mochila. Descemos todos juntos para baixo, no pátio. Eu percebia alguns olhares entre mim e Sakura, mas eram poucos. O povo daqui já estava se acostumando do fato de eu ter uma amiga mulher sem ter segundas intenções.

\- Droga. - Sakura soltou um resmungo, enquanto estávamos na fila da cantina.

Inclinei para frente, já que eu estava atrás dela.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada. Só que eu deixei o resto do dinheiro na mochila, e não quero ir lá pegar.

\- Eu pago aqui para você.

\- Não preciso, eu ainda tenho dinheiro aqui.

Sakura pediu um saco de biscoito e saiu da fila, seguindo Ino para o nosso lugar debaixo de uma árvore, onde ficamos todos os recreios.

\- Uma batata-frita, e duas latas de Coca-Cola. - pedi para um dos atendentes da cantina.

\- Comum, light, ou zero? - o atendente perguntou abrindo a geladeira.

\- Uma comum e outra zero.

Logo depois o atendente me entregou o meu saco de batatas e as duas Cocas. Paguei e saí da fila.

Caminhei levando em uma mão o saco de batatas fritas e na outra as duas latinhas de Coca até a mesa do lado de fora, perto das árvores que o nosso grupo costumavam se sentar.

Coloquei a latinha de Coca-Cola em frente à flor, e me sentei de frente para ela. Ela me olhou franzindo o cenho, e voltando a olhar para a latinha.

\- Você não precisava ter feito isso. Eu podia muito bem ter pegado uma.

Ela tirou o blazer, o colocando nas pernas. A sua blusa branca de mangas curtas do uniforme estava com alguns botões aberto, deixando um pouco do colo a mostra. Meus olhos pararam no decote.

\- Agora não precisa mais, e não me importo de pegar para você. - ofereci o melhor de meus sorrisos, mas sem tirar os olhos de seu decote.

\- Sasuke o meu rosto é mais para cima e não em baixo.

Olhei rapidamente para ela, e sorri amarelo por não ter nem disfarçado. Ela apenas revirou os olhos abrindo a latinha que eu trouxe.

\- Obrigada. – murmurou.

Eu adorava esses pequenos momentos que eu tinha com ela.

Suigetsu que estava ali no meio da gente, fazendo não sei o quê, gargalhou.

\- A Sakura transformou você em empregadinho, Sasuke? Qual vai ser a próxima? Abanar a garota com uma folha de bananeira vestindo uma sunga havaiana ao som de hula-hula?

Virei meu pescoço e vi Suigetsu sorrindo, quer dizer gargalhando. Ele não tinha falado nada demais, mas o que me deixou puto foi que ele tinha estragado o meu momento com a flor. E agora parando para pensar, eu parecia um babaca trazendo aquele refrigerante para ela, como se eu fosse um bom samaritano.

\- E você não tem nem a metade para encher uma sunga Suigetsu. Então cale essa merda desta sua boca. - a flor disse com o cenho franzido, sua voz estava grave e zangada.

\- Ui, essa doeu o meu fígado. - disse Naruto gargalhando com Ino e Tenten o acompanhando.

\- Calma aí Sakura, eu só estava brincando. - Suigetsu levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de redenção.

\- Só... Não quero que fale assim dele. - ela franziu mais o cenho.

Fiquei encarando a cena, estático por um tempo, até quando a raiva de Sakura se esvaia aos pouco e ela voltasse à atenção para mim. Aquilo era definitivamente inédito e novo para mim.

\- Uau. Uma garota me defendendo. Agora já vi de tudo nesse mundo. - falei oferecendo um sorrisinho para ela.

\- Acho que vou dar no pé, antes que sobre para mim.

Suigetsu saiu dali rapidinho. Era melhor ele ter ido embora mesmo. Abri meu saco de baratas e comecei a comer.

Eu tinha passado por imbecil na frente dos meus amigos, por ter tentado bancar um bom moço. Passei a minha vida toda os criticando eles por serem babacas e ficar fazendo de tudo por uma garota, e agora todos estava se divertindo nas minhas custas por causa de uma garota. Estava sendo motivos se chacota e eu não podia fazer nada - por que eu não conseguia. E o pior? Eu não queria.

Eu me sentia irritado por me sentir humilhado. E ter um excesso de fúria no meio de todos era a mesma coisa do que mostrar o quanto eu estava fraco diante da situação, e eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

\- Aí gente, nós bem que podia fazer alguma coisa neste feriadão. - comentou Ino, me tirando de meus devaneios.

\- Tem a casa de praia do meu pai. – disse Naruto aleatoriamente.

\- Aquela que a Karin passou um final de semana, semanas atrás? - perguntei, lembrando-me da ruiva safada me convidando para uma festinha lá.

\- Essa mesma. Se eu falar com meu pai, fica tudo beleza.

\- Isso mesmo, um feriadão todinho na praia é tudo de bom. - Ino estava muito empolgada.

\- Mas nós temos que ver o horário para sair e como vamos. - disse Gaara.

\- Que droga! - começou Tenten.

\- O que foi sua louca? –perguntou Ino.

\- Eu não vou poder ir. - ela bufou, ainda bem, uma louca a menos. - Meus pais vão viajar nesse feriado para a casa da minha avó. Estou indo praticamente arrastada.

\- Que pena amiga. - disse Sai, colocando uma mão no ombro daquela louca, totalmente falso. - Vamos sentir muito a sua falta.

Tenten o olhou, parecia que iria sair chamas em seus olhos.

\- Seu destraçado falso, você está pulando de alegria por isso. E fique você sabendo que se der em cima do meu homem, eu juro que vai ser menos uma bixa andando pelo mundo.

\- Ai, deixa de ser má. Eu aqui toda sentimental e você me tratando desse jeito? Sua mequetrefe.

Fala sério, por que eu ainda ando com esses anormais? Olhei para a flor que comia seu biscoito tranquilamente, ignorando a briga daqueles retardados.

\- Você vai flor?

Ela me olhou e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Tem um problema gente. - começou Hinata.

\- O que foi Hina? – perguntou o dobe ao seu lado.

\- Naruto o meu pai não vai me deixar ir. Você sabe né?

\- Mas que droga! Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso meu amor.

\- Hinata você não falou que seu pai te deixa sair com o seu irmão? – questionou Ino.

\- Sim, mas ele não esta aqui, e nem sei se Neji vai querer ir.

\- Falando de mim Hinata. - Neji apareceu com as mãos cheias de papéis. Esse não morre mais.

\- Nós vamos passar o feriadão na casa de praia dos meus pais. – Naruto começou. - E você sabe como é o sistema lá da sua casa.

\- Casa de praia? - obvio que Neji vai aprovar, o vadio adora uma farra. - É claro que eu vou, e nós podíamos fazer uma festinha lá. - _eu não falei?_ \- Mas quem vai? É só nós mesmo que vai, ou vai ir mais gente?

\- Só nós - começou Ino. - Eu, o meu amor, a Sakura, o Sasuke, Naruto, a Hina que estava preocupada se você não iria, pois você sabe. O Sai também vai e você.

Neji franziu o cenho e olhou para Tenten. Os dois estavam num rolo bem esquisito.

\- Tenten você não vai não?

\- Não.

\- A Tenten vai passar o feriado com os avós. - Sai tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios. Acho que só o Neji não havia percebido que esse viado o come com os olhos.

\- Que chato, iria ser legal se você fosse. – ele lamentou, olhando para a garota de coques.

Tenten parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento, e Sai estava muito alegre.

\- Que folhas são essas Neji? - perguntei.

\- Ah. - ele pegou uma e entregou para Sakura.

\- O que é isso? - ela perguntou.

\- Como você é nova não sabe ainda. É uma lista acadêmica. Todos os alunos daqui tem que ter alguma coisa para fazer, além dos horários de aula. É uma aula reserva. Eu me esqueci de te entregar na semana que você entrou aqui.

\- E eu faço o quê? – a flor perguntou enquanto olhava a lista.

\- A lista está todas as coisas aqui da escola. Tem o grupo de teatro, o jornal da escola, as líderes de torcida, grupo acadêmico, e entre outros. Os que estão riscados em vermelho já estão lotados. Você escolhe qual o que quer, têm até sexta-feira para me entregar.

\- Tudo bem, darei uma olhada.

Levantei-me da cadeira e fui jogar o meu lixo no lixo.

Aproveitei e fui beber água no bebedouro ali perto, e percebia vários olhares em mim. As garotas só faltavam se jogar em cima de mim. Alguma garota pegava em meu braço e me puxava para uma conversa. Eu apenas sorria tentando ser simpático, mas o que eu queria era dar o fora dali.

Vi Sakura passar em frente onde eu estava conversando com a garota, que estava falando não sei o quê. Interrompi a conversa no meio só para acompanhá-la.

\- Flor, já está indo para sala? Eu vou junto.

Sim eu sou um babaca completo.

\- Não precisa Sasuke, sei muito bem chegar lá sozinha. Não preciso de guarda-costa.

Aquilo doeu muito. Ela nem ao menos olhou para mim quando disse aquilo. Parecia está zangada, pois suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas e o seu cenho levemente franzido. Ela me dispensou legal.

Naquele momento uma garota de cabelos e olhos pretos passou por mim. E tomei uma decisão: eu deveria desistir. Sakura não queria nada comigo além da amizade, e o melhor que eu tenho a fazer era comer uma gostosa aleatoriamente, era o que eu fazia de melhor. Eu tinha que estabelecer um limite para mim. Sakura era a garota perfeita, mas eu não a merecia. De que adianta?

\- Depois nós nos se fala flor.

Fui atrás da morena gostosa, sem olhar para trás. Eu iria enterrar o meu sentimento platônico que eu sentia por ela de uma vez por todas.

A morena tinha cruzado o meu caminho de propósito, conheço quando uma garota quer chamar minha atenção, e aquela morena não era diferente. Ultrapassei-a, parando em sua frente com as mãos no bolso.

\- Está com pressa? – perguntei.

Ela sorriu, mordendo levemente o lábio pintado de gloss transparente. Aquela já estava no papo.

\- Estou indo para aula. - ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Ah é? Que aula vai ter agora?

Se eu não me enganava, àquela garota era do segundo ano. Vi um dos lados de sua boca virando para cima.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, né?

\- Hm. Minha reputação me padece?

\- Parece que sim.

\- Eu assumo a culpa. - sorri.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Preciso ir para aula.

Por que essas garotas que eu sei que estavam doidas para dar para mim ficam fazendo de difícil? Acho que elas gostam de fazer um charminho antes de eu dar o bote. Acho até um pouco excitante.

\- Que pena. - suspirei totalmente fingido. - Eu iria te pedir sua ajuda.

\- Com o quê?

Sorri galante, eu sabia que ela estava quase cedendo. No final todas cedem ao charme de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sabe, eu meio que estou me sentindo mal.

\- Sério? O quê você está sentindo? - ela perguntou fingindo inocência, mas sabia que ela tinha sacado o que eu estava falando.

Cheguei mais perto dela quase colando o nossos corpos.

\- Uma dor bem aqui em baixo. - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela mordeu o lábio, sorrindo safada olhando o meu parceiro de guerra.

\- Tadinho. - ela me fitou. - Meu quarto é do lado do da Karin. Está Yumi escrito em baixo de Karui.

Apenas pisquei a vendo sair de fininho em direção as escadas. O sinal tocou, e no alvoroçado de alunos subi até a ala dos quartos femininos. Ninguém nem tinha percebido eu entrando na ala das meninas.

Sabia onde era o quarto de Karin, pois eu sempre ia lá quando estava necessitado de uma boa trepada, e achar o quarto dessa tal Yumi não foi difícil. Nem precisei bater a porta, apenas abri entrando no mesmo. Fui atacado por trás, a garota parecia faminta. Virei-me, de frente para ela, onde já estava só de saia e sutiã. Ela me agarrou, me beijando ferozmente. Apalpei sua bunda, subindo sua saia para cima. Ela abriu um pouco suas pernas onde consegui chegar em sua intimidade coberta, começando uma série de movimentos com o meu dedo em seu clitóris. Ela gemeu e sem perder tempo a joguei numa cama qualquer.

\- Você é safada.

\- Mostre o que você é capaz, Sasuke Uchiha. – ela passou a língua nos lábios, totalmente safada.

Não foi preciso falar mais nada, pois eu a comi.

**Sakura**

Fui para a sala e logo o sinal do tocou. As aulas começaram, e o lugar de Sasuke atrás de mim continuou vazio a aula toda. Fiquei irritada com ele por faltar à aula por causa de uma garota qualquer, que ele mal a conhecia.

Conforme os dias foram se passando, Sasuke e eu tivemos que lidar com os frequentes rumores sobre nosso relacionamento. A reputação de pegador de Sasuke ajudou a calar as fofocas. Ele era conhecido por nunca ficar com uma garota mais de uma vez, então, quanto mais nós passávamos o tempo juntos, mas o povo fofoqueiro daqui entendia que nosso relacionamento era platônico. Mesmo com essas perguntas e esculhambamento sobre o que nos temos, Sasuke era ainda muito assediado pelas meninas daqui.

Nós fazíamos quase tudo juntos, e não demorei muito para perceber que eu estivera errada em relação a ele. Eu me sentia na obrigação de defendê-lo daqueles que não o conhecia, como eu o conheço.

Não gostei da forma como Suigetsu falou dele. Sasuke só estava sendo gentil comigo quando trouxe aquele refrigerante. Sabia que tinha sido um pouco grossa com ele, mas a minha culpa tinha se esvaído quando peguei aquele safado olhando meu decote sem nem ao menos disfarçar.

Eu esquecia às vezes que Sasuke era um completo depravado e safado quando a questão era garotas.

A professora de Japonês, Anko, passou um pequeno trabalho valendo nota, e quem fosse acabando poderia sair. Fiz o trabalho rápido e entreguei para ela, saindo da sala depois de vinte minutos que ela passou o trabalho.

Andei pelos corredores e parei na sacada do primeiro andar. Apoiei-me na grade e fiquei olhando para baixo enquanto esperava a hora passar para entrar na sala novamente. Senti meu celular vibrar que estava preso na cintura da minha saia. Peguei-o logo vendo quem era.

\- Oi Sasori, como vai? - disse assim que atendi.

_\- Vou bem. Desculpe sumir assim, eu fiquei enrolado essa semana com uns assuntos aqui e não pude te ligar. Me perdoa?_

Seu tom estava brincalhão o que me fez sorri levemente.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, eu te entendo. Essas últimas duas semanas foram muito trabalhosas para mim, as provas em cima, enfim...

_\- E por falar em provas, e aquela prova horrorosa que lhe impediu de sair comigo?_

\- Primeiro, me perdoe mais uma vez por ter recusado o seu grande pedido para sair com você. E segunda eu fui muito bem sim. Sasuke me ajudou muito.

De repente a linha ficou muda, mas logo a voz de Sasori ecoou do outro lado.

_\- Sasuke? Vocês dois são..._

\- Amigos. - o interrompi antes que ele dissesse aquela palavra.

Escutei ele suspirar aliviado.

_\- Nossa! Por um momento... Deixa pra lá. Vocês são muito amigos?_

\- Sim, Sasuke é bem legal.

_\- Me admira ele com amizade com uma garota assim como você, bonita. Ele geralmente pega garotas._

\- Ele é bem educado comigo. Mas acho que você não me ligou para falar sobre a minha amizade com o Sasuke, né?

_\- Claro, você tem toda a razão. Bom, vou direto ao assunto. Vou dar uma festa no sábado a noite e estou te convidando. Vai ser legal, e aí, topa?_

Fechei os olhos enquanto suspirava pesadamente.

\- Sasori, sabe o que é...

_\- Ah não_. - ele me interrompeu. - _Não vai me dizer que já tem compromisso? Lembra que está me devendo uma depois de ter me dispensado naquele dia?_

\- Eu sei, sério, mas eu vou viajar sábado de manhã com o pessoal para o litoral. Desculpe.

_\- Que droga, eu não dou uma dentro mesmo, né?_

\- Não fique assim. - mordi o lábio. - Eu sinto muito.

_\- Tudo bem._ – ele suspirou. – _E aí, você está bem?_

\- Sim.

_\- Estou com saudades de você._ \- ele riu e eu também. - _Mas vou ficar mais uma semana sem te ver._

\- Mas na próxima eu juro que vou. – prometi.

_\- Olha lá em?_

\- É serio.

_\- Está bem. O que está fazendo?_

\- Estou no pátio esperando a aula de japonês acabar para entrar na sala.

_\- Te colocaram para fora? _ \- ele disse em tom brincalhão. - _Não sabia que era tão rebelde assim._

\- Não. - ele riu. - A professora está passando trabalho, e quem for acabando era para esperar fora.

_\- Ah._

\- E você o que está fazendo? - eu quis saber.

_\- Estou na sala esperando o professor entrar... Corrigindo já entrou. Vou ter que desligar gata._

\- Tudo bem.

_\- Beijos e pense em mim._

Ri com o tom bobo dele.

\- Bobo.

Ele riu.

Desliguei o celular e fiquei ainda sorrindo para o mesmo. Sasori era uma cara muito legal.

\- Acho que ele faz mais o seu tipo. - Sai sussurro em meu ouvido, me fazendo dar um pulo com o susto, e o fitei.

\- Que susto Sai. - disse colocando a mão no peito, tentando me acalmar.

\- Está devendo minha filha? - apenas revirei os olhos. - É o bofe do Sasori? Aquele é tudo de gostoso.

Ri do jeito afeminado que ele disse _bofe._

\- Ele é uma gracinha.

\- Ó se é. Principalmente naquela posição papai e mamãe. Deve ser tudo.

\- Sai!

\- O que foi? A metade da população masculina de KHS fantasia com você pelada. - senti minhas bochechas corarem. - E este Sasori não deve ser diferente.

\- Você está bem pervertido para o meu gosto.

\- Só digo a verdade minha filha. - ele se debruçou na grade ao meu lado, fitando lá embaixo. - Você me empresta aqueles questionários de física da semana passada?

\- Claro, está no meu quarto.

\- Pega lá para mim, eu quero copiar na aula de história.

\- Tudo bem. Abusado

Saí em direção às escadas dos dormitórios. Caminhei no extenso corredor da ala feminina que estava vazio, pois as alunas estavam todas na sala de aula. Virei-me o segundo corredor começando a andar, mas de repente, uma das portas do quarto se abriu e por ela saiu Sasuke.

Ele abotoava a camisa branca totalmente amarrotada. Uma garota de cabelos negros saiu de lá também, o agarrando pelo pescoço e o beijando na boca. Lembrei-me dela, era a garota que Sasuke tinha ido atrás.

Senti meus pés paralisarem no chão diante daquela cena.

Os dois se separaram, e Sasuke conseguiu abotoar o último botão, e em seguida dando um tapa na bunda dela, que sorriu maliciosamente.

Piranha.

\- Ah, você se esqueceu de pegar meu número. - a garota levou sua mão na maçaneta da porta para abrir, mas foi impedida pela voz de Sasuke.

\- Hm... Não precisa. - ele respondeu num tom casual.

\- O quê? - ela perguntou, com o cenho levemente franzido.

\- Não preciso do seu número.

\- Como não? Nós acabamos de transar, é o mínimo que você pode fazer. - ela estava totalmente desconcertada, mas tentava disfarçar.

\- Olha, nós transamos sim, mas isso não vai mais se repetir.

\- Você está brincando, né?

\- Eu vou indo. - ele virou o seu corpo e seus olhos logo esbarram em mim, que estava poucos metros de distância dele. Seu rosto ficara um pouco surpreso, mas logo se recompôs.

A garota o agarrou pelo braço, o fazendo desviar o olhar de mim para ela.

\- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Nós acabamos de fazer sexo, é assim que você me trata? - a garota estava indignada com o jeito cafajeste de Sasuke.

\- Olha, eu não quero ser grosso com você, mas o que aconteceu com nós agora pouco não vai se repetir, entendeu?

\- Você é um idiota. - a garota deu um tapa em sua cara, que levou sua mão ao local em seguida. - Você é um cachorro Sasuke Uchiha.

A garota entrou no quarto, batendo a porta num baque ensurdecedor.

Eu estava completamente _passada_ pelo que acabei de ver. Pelo descaramento de Sasuke. Como se nada tivesse acontecido Sasuke caminhou em minha direção, com um sorrido nos lábios, e o rosto vermelho pelo tapa.

\- O que foi flor? Dia ruim?

\- Não, só estou indignada.

\- Comigo?

Sasuke sorria. Acho que ele estava esperando por aquela conversa, e isso só me atiçou a falar.

\- É claro que é com você. Como você pode usar alguém assim e tratá-la desse jeito?

\- Ela quis me dá o número de seu telefone, e eu não aceitei.

Meu queixo caiu com o jeito cafajeste dele, e com a sua falta de remorso.

\- Você pode transar com a garota, mas não pode pegar o seu número? - perguntei, o olhando indignada.

Sasuke cruzou os braços.

\- E por que eu pegaria o número dela se eu não vou ligar?

\- Então por que você foi para cama com ela se não vai ligar? - questionei, tentando entender a lógica dele.

\- Eu não prometi nada a ninguém flor. - ele começou. - Ela não exigiu um relacionamento sério antes de abrir as pernas para mim.

O olhei com nojo.

\- Ela é filha de alguém, Sasuke. E se no futuro alguém tratar a _sua _filha desse jeito?

\- Acho melhor a minha filha não abrir as pernas para o primeiro idiota que ela acabou de conhecer.

Cruzei os braços e o fitei com raiva, por que o que ele dissera, mesmo que seja canalhice, fazia todo o sentido.

\- Então além de você admitir que e um idiota, você está dizendo que por ela ter transado com você, ela merece ser tratada e enxotada como um gato de rua?

\- Eu só estou sendo honesto com ela. Ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo... E não hesitou nem por um segundo, se você quer saber. Você está agindo e me culpando como se eu tivesse cometido um crime.

\- Ela não parecia saber as suas reais intenções. - falei.

\- Você fica me julgando, mas não sabe das verdadeiras intenções daquelas que se jogam para cima de mim. Eu só pego o que me é oferecido.

\- Você é um canalha.

\- Já fui chamado de coisa pior.

Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Sabia que Sasuke era mulherengo, mas não pensava que ele chegaria a tal ponto. Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão canalha assim. Eu sentia ânsia de pessoas do seu tipo, não admitia o modo como ele se referia as garotas, mesmo que alguma delas merecesse. E eu não era obrigada a ficar escutando aquele absurdo.

Comecei a caminhar até meu quarto, mas a sua voz me impediu.

\- Aonde vai flor?

\- Para o meu quarto. - minha voz tinha saído fria e pouco irritada, e eu sabia que ele tinha percebido, pois eu fazia questão de mostrá-lo o quanto estava irritada com ele.

\- Está passado mal? - seu rosto estava levemente preocupado.

\- Não. Eu só vou pegar umas anotações.

\- Eu te espero...

\- Não. - o cortei. - Não quero que me espere. Vou sozinha.

Comecei a andar, mas parei no meio do caminho e virei meu rosto para trás. Ainda pude olhá-lo parado, me olhando.

\- Ah, só para você ficar sabendo, você perdeu um trabalho de japonês valendo cinco pontos.

Não esperei para ver sua reação, voltei fazer o meu caminho até meu quarto. Minha cota de Sasuke por hoje já tinha enchido.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Então meus lindos, o que acham disto tudo?  
Sasuke foi um canalha, né?  
Mas ele está confuso, e quer tirar Sakura da sua cabeça :\  
Será que a rosada vai mesmo perdoá-lo depois desta?  
Comentem e favoritem meus amores, pois quero saber o que acham.  
E até logo.  
Beijos ^^


	14. Golpe Baixo

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Yoooo galera, como vai?  
Apareci depois destas semanas desaparecida *-*  
Primeiramente quero agradecer aos favoritos.  
Quero agradecer também aos comentários, anteriores, e aos leitores novos, sejam muito bem vindos ^-^  
O capítulo está dividido, pois eu não consegui terminar a outra metade dele, mais o próximo com toda certeza começará as partes do feriadão :)  
Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Golpe Baixo.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Puta que pariu.

Foi tudo que eu consegui projetar na minha cabeça quando me virei no corredor para ir embora e dei de cara com a Sakura parada me fitando.

Ela devia ter ouvido tudo.

Aquele momento que eu dispensava as garotas sempre me incomodava, e eu sempre acabava com a cara marcada por cinco dedos.

Quando a garota - que eu não sabia o nome -, resolveu me deixar o número, até pensei na possibilidade de adicioná-la a minha curtíssima lista de garotas - como Karin - que não exigia um relacionamento para transar e que valia algum repeteco. A garota era uma verdadeira ninfomaníaca.

A comi de várias maneiras possíveis e ela amou tudo. Mas também percebi que ela era daqueles tipos que, _pegou grudou_. Eu odiava garotas grudentas. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, pois eu tinha uma megera para ser domada, e ela não estava com uma cara muito boa.

O melhor que eu tinha que fazer naquele momento, foi me recuperar daquele pequeno susto e caminhar até ela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O inferno que emanava nos olhos dela prenunciava uma ira que eu nunca tinha vivenciado. De algum modo, eu me importava do que ela estava achando de mim naquele momento, e aquilo só aumentou o pequeno frio na minha barriga. Sabia que ouviria sermões pelo meu comportamento nada discreto.

Eu pensava que Sakura teria um ataque de fúria, e que avançasse para cima de mim, me estapeando, e fazendo um maior escândalo, pelo simples fato de eu ser um babaca.

_Bom... Ela está puta comigo. Era melhor eu ser cauteloso._

Eram meus pensamentos quando parei em sua frente e cruzei os braços. Mas me enganei. Ela não me estapeou, e nem fez um escândalo. Ela só me questionou sobre o meu comportamento com a garota vadia. Respondi suas perguntas, o mais indiferente possível.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta com as minhas respostas. E tentei não rir com isso. Não sabia por que, mas eu me divertia muito em vê-la zangada e chocada com que eu fazia. Era muito divertido.

As garotas não mereciam ser tratadas como vagabundas. Vagabundas que mereciam ser tratadas como tal. E eu era um. A primeira vez que comi Karin, ela foi embora sem ao menos me dá um tchau ou um abraço. Eu não fiquei mal com isso e muito menos me entupi de sorvete, coisa que Gaara fazia quando levava um toco. As coisas são o que são. Não tinha sentido você proteger sua dignidade se você parece decidido a destruí-la.

As garotas são notórias por julgarem umas as outras de qualquer forma, só parando para julgar um cara por fazer isso. Já ouvi julgar uma colega de classe de puta antes mesmo de o pensamento passar pela minha cabeça. No entanto se eu levasse aquela puta para algum lugar e trepasse com ela e a mandasse embora sem compromisso, de repente eu virava o malvado da história. Um verdadeiro absurdo.

Eu era injustiçado.

Sakura me julgava pelo meu comportamento, mas ela não sabia que são aquelas garotas que pediam para serem chutadas. Os próprios comportamentos delas, as próprias julgavam de vagabundas. E o lugar de vagabunda é ser tratada como vagabunda.

Já fui chamado de várias coisas, mas ouvir Sakura me chamando de canalha tinha me atingido. Mesmo eu ter parecido indiferente, mas ouvi-la me dizer aquilo me fez sentir como se estivesse enfiado uma frepa de madeira na minha unha. Mesmo que aquela acusação sendo a mais absoluta verdade.

Ela me ignorou a aula toda quando voltei para a sala. Eu tinha perdido um trabalho importante, mas pouco estava me lixando. Sou inteligente mesmo.

Sentia minha pele queimando com o olhar assassino que Ino lançava para mim, e Gaara com o cenho franzido, completamente imaginando que eu tinha pisado na bola. Ignorei todos, e também não perturbei mais a Sakura.

Eu tentava arrumar um modo de me redimir com ela, mas nada passava em minha cabeça. De manhã eu tinha projetado uma tarde só para a gente. Eu iria burlar o treinamento para o jogo da semana que vem, só para ficar perto dela, mas isso não seria mais possível.

Eu já estava emputecido com esta situação. Odiava ser ignorado, e estava odiando mais ainda ser ignorado por ela. Coloquei toda a minha raiva no treinamento de hoje. Os caras estavam ficando com medo de mim, dizendo que eu estava possuído pelo capeta, pois eu tinha massacrado o time reserva que estava jogando contra o oficial.

\- Cara, o que tu tem hoje? Tá de ovo virado? - o idiota do Naruto me perguntou, assim que chegamos ao vestiário depois do treino.

\- Estou a fim de quebrar à cara de alguém, quer ser o primeiro? - disse entredentes, tirando minhas roupas sem olhá-lo e entrando no chuveiro.

\- Aposto que isso tem haver com a Sakura, né?

\- É tão obvio assim? - perguntei irônico, sentindo a água do chuveiro caí no meu corpo tenso.

O idiota riu do outro lado da parede.

\- Vê você de quatro por uma garota está sendo uma diversão, sabia?

\- Naruto, vai se fuder.

Eu já estava puto com essa situação toda, e esse idiota ainda vinha tirar uma com a minha cara? A minha moral estava indo para o ralo. E tudo culpa dela, tudo culpa de Sakura Haruno.

Fechei o registro do chuveiro, e me sequei com a toalha, vestindo a cueca em seguida. Saí e outro cara entrou na cabine de banho onde eu estava. Terminei de colocar minhas roupas e Naruto se pôs ao meu lado, somente de cueca enquanto secava os cabelos molhados.

\- Você vai falar com ela? - ele perguntou começando a vestir sua calça.

\- Eu não sei. - dei de ombro. - Ela está puta comigo.

-Também, você transou com a Yumi e quer que ela aceite isso numa boa?

Olhei para ele, sentindo meus olhos em chamas.

\- Ela não quer nada comigo, entende isso.

\- Pode até ser. - ele olhou para mim. - Já parou para pensar que a sua reputação de pegador pode está estragando tudo?

\- Como assim?

Os caras do time estavam falando tão alto no vestiário que mal escutava o que Naruto dizia. Então resolvemos sair de lá, e caminhamos pelo campo vazio, tirando o técnico que estava num canto anotando alguma coisa na prancheta.

\- Estou dizendo que você está fazendo tudo errado. - ele continuou e apenas arquei as sobrancelhas. - A sua fama já estraga por si só, e você pegando essas meninas que nem cachorro no cio, isso só vai mostrar para a Sakura o quanto você é um galinha.

\- Qual é a parte que _a Sakura_ _não me quer_, você não entendeu?

\- Mas custa você mudar um pouco essa sua atitude de cachorro?

\- Vou embora antes que eu soque a sua cara por ficar me chamando de cachorro. - minha voz saiu ríspida, enquanto apressava meus passos para uma direção oposta de Naruto.

\- Ei, aonde você vai? - a voz do dobe soou atrás de mim.

\- Não te interessa.

Caminhei até os jardins, num canto mais reservado da escola. As meninas que estavam paradas conversando umas com as outras sorriram para mim. Limitei-me apenas com um sorriso discreto e segui meu caminho.

Tirei meu celular do bolso, e destravei a tela. Olhei a lista telefônica, passando os nomes até parar em um em especial. Não sabia se ela iria me atender, não tinha ideia o quanto ela estava bolada comigo.

Eu queria contar a ela o que eu estava sentindo. Céus, como eu queria falar aquelas palavras, mas eu mal conseguia admiti-las para mim mesmo. Lá no fundo eu sabia que eu era um merda e que ela merecia coisa melhor. Parte de mim queria correr atrás dela e agarrá-la, e beijá-la, mostrar para ela que ela era diferente, mas havia uma coisa que me impedia. Ela era o meu oposto: inocente na superfície e ferida por dentro. Havia algo nela que eu precisava na minha vida, embora eu soubesse o que era eu não podia ceder aos meus hábitos e estragar tudo. Eu sabia que Sakura era daquele tipo que perdoava, mas também sabia que ela tinha seus limites. E eu sabia quais eram. E era esse motivo que me fazia recuar.

**Sakura**

Não sabia por que estava tão incomodada com aquela canalhice de Sasuke. Sabia perfeitamente que ele era daquele jeito, pegador. Mas de alguma forma aquilo tinha mexido com as minhas estruturas. Eu tinha plena coincidência de que ele não era um cara para namorar, até porque, ele não namorava ninguém. Ele só ficava.

\- Ai. - puxei minha mão automaticamente para mim, sentindo a dorzinha incômoda no pé da minha unha.

\- Desculpa. - disse Ino.

Estava eu e as meninas e Sai no quarto de Ino e Tenten, numa tarde das garotas. Sai tinha se enfiado ali dentro, alegando que ele era metade menina e que ele tinha todo o direito de está naquela reuniãozinha quanto à gente.

Ino estava sentada no chão e eu estava sentada de frente para ela, que terminava de limpar o esmalte borrado dos cantos da minha unha, mas parecia que antes de limpar, ela estava abrindo um buraco com aquele pauzinho de laranjeira enrolado de algodão e molhado com acetona.

\- Desse jeito você vai abrir um poço na minha unha, sua porca. - ralhei a olhando mortalmente enquanto balançava a mão para passar a dor do pé da unha.

\- Mas que droga Sakura, não faça isso! - ela puxou minha mão. - Assim vai dar bolinas no esmalte, sua maluca.

\- Mas você está me machucando. - falei entredentes, tentando puxar minha mão de volta para mim.

\- Deixa de ser mole, é só uma dorzinha de nada.

Cachorra assassina.

\- Dorzinha de nada por que não é no seu rabo.

\- A Ino é uma péssima manicure. Ela arranca todos os meus bifes quando eu peço para ela fazer a minha unha, essa porca amarela. - disse Tenten, sentada numa cadeira com Hinata fazendo chapinha em seu cabelo ondulado.

Ino olhou para ela com a testa levemente franzida.

\- Vai ver só quando você me pedir para fazer os seus cascos, sua jumenta.

\- Eu peço para o Sai. Ele faz a unha melhor que você. - Tenten deu de ombro.

\- Para de se mexer Tenten, assim vou acabar queimando a sua cabeça. - brigou Hinata com a chapinha na mão direita.

\- E quem disse que eu vou fazer sua unha? - questionou Sai, revirando as roupas de Ino, no guarda-roupa. - _Ahhhhh!_

Nós quatro olhamos assustada para aquela gazela depois do susto que tivemos com seu grito.

\- Que merda Sai, vai dá susto na sua mãe, coisa ruim. - Tenten gritou, seu rosto vermelho de raiva pelo susto que teve.

\- Você pirou, Sai? - questionei.

Ele virou para nós, especialmente para Ino. Estava com uma blusa de ceda cor-de-rosa dela nas mãos.

\- O que você está fazendo com a minha blusa?

\- Por que você não me disse que tinha essa blusa da Banana Republic? Eu estava louca querendo ela.

\- O quê? - Ino se levantou do chão num rompante e correu até Sai, pegando sua blusa de ceda de volta. - Me dá.

\- Ai sua grossa. - ele disse com aquela voz sebosa que só ele conseguia falar. - Custa emprestar para as amigas?

\- Custa. Pois ela é presente do meu amor. - Ino guardou sua blusa numa gaveta e fechou o guarda-roupa. - E agora para de ficar mexendo nas minhas coisas.

\- Você é uma péssima amiga Ino. - disse ele sentando na cama de Tenten e cruzando os braços. - Tenho certeza que quando você morrer vai queimar no fogo do inferno.

\- Credo Sai, para de ficar jogando praga pros outros. - disse Hinata fazendo uma careta.

Ino sentou-se novamente de frente para mim e começo a terminar de limpar as minhas unhas.

\- E o Sasuke, Sakura? - perguntou Hinata aleatoriamente.

\- O que tem ele? - perguntei, vendo Sai se levantar da cama e caminhando para o lado do guarda-roupa de Ino novamente.

\- Vocês estão brigados? Percebi que vocês não estavam falando na aula.

Suspirei, lembrando-me dele tentando puxar assunto comigo na última aula.

\- Soube que ele estava transando com a Yumi no quarto dela. - falou Tenten toda informada. - Ai Hinata!

\- Eu falei para você não ficar se mexendo.

\- E como... Você sabe disso tudo? - perguntou Sai, tirando a sua camiseta e colocando uma blusa de malha vermelha de Ino, com dificuldade.

\- A escola tem ouvidos, meu querido. - respondeu Tenten.

\- Acho que isso deve ser fofoca mesmo deste povo. - disse Hinata.

\- Não é fofoca. - falei.

Todas voltaram suas atenções para mim, e Sai se aproximou vestido com a blusa de Ino, parecia o satanás daquele jeito.

\- Como assim? - ele questionou parado a nossa frente. - Você estava guardando esse bafão só para você? Não iria dividir com as amigas?

\- Não é bem assim...

\- Sai que porra é essa que você está vestido? - perguntou Tenten, e automaticamente Ino virou para o seu possível furtador de roupas.

\- Eu não estou acreditando que você está com a minha blusa! - Ino gritou, se levantando novamente, ficando de frente para ele.

\- Deu em mim, olha? - Sai deu uma voltinha mostrando a blusa colada em seu corpo magro. - Acho que vou até para aquela casa de praia do Naruto vestida assim.

\- Você está ridículo desse jeito. - Ino puxou a barra da blusa que estava em Sai para cima, tentando tirá-la.

\- Para sua louca, você vai acabar rasgando a minha blusa. - Sai se afastava e Ino se aproximava com mais raiva ainda.

A essa altura eu estava me acabando de rir de Ino que tinha perdido sua blusa para Sai. Os dois ficaram ainda um tempinho brigando, mas acabou que Sai ficou com a blusa, pois ele tinha alegado que Ino ficava gorda nela.

Agora que as coisas no quarto tinham se acalmado, eu estava ainda sentada no chão terminado de dá comida para o Pou, Ino estava fazendo sua unha agora. Hinata estava terminando de finalizar o cabelo de Tenten, e Sai estava ainda com a blusa de Ino - que agora era sua - e escutava música em seu celular, enquanto tirava umas selfie, fazendo careta.

\- Sai que nojeira de música é essa? - perguntou Tenten.

Ele a olhou com uma cara de nojo.

\- Nojeira é essa sua cara de cabra. É Material Girl da Madona.

\- Música brega. - disse Ino, sem olhá-lo.

\- Vocês não sabem o que é bom, isso sim.

\- Sakura, você ainda não disse como você sabe que o Sasuke estava com a Yumi? - Ino perguntou, me fitando rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para sua unha do pé.

\- Eu o vi saindo do quarto dela quando eu fui naquela hora pegar umas anotações para o Sai. - falei, sem desviar minha atenção do pou.

\- Essa é uma fofoca diretamente da fonte. - comentou Sai.

\- Sasuke é um safado mesmo. - disse Hinata.

\- Sasuke pega qualquer uma e leva para cama, típico dele. - comentou Tenten.

\- Como você? - atacou Sai.

Esse garoto estava atacado hoje. Tenten o olhou ferozmente com uma expressão de que queria arrancar os olhos dele.

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que foi um erro do passado?

\- Parou vocês dois. - Hinata deu um basta.

\- Isso tudo é urucubaca dessa escola. - começou Sai. - Olha, eu marquei um horário com o Pai Hidan. Depois desse episódio com essa recalcada fura olho - olhou para Tenten de cenho franzido. -, roubando o meu homem, eu preciso fazer uma sessão de descarrego.

\- Eu vou dá a recalcada com a tamancada que eu darei na sua cara, sua lagartixa de parede. - ralhou Tenten de cenho franzido. - E coloque uma coisa em sua cabeça Sai, _o Neji é macho!_ Homem. Ele gosta é de mulher. Ele gosta de piriquita.

\- Me bate sua sirigaita. - Sai se levantou da cama. - Eu saio daqui e te denuncio na polícia. Esqueceu a lei Maria da Penha?

\- Sai essa lei é para mulher. - disse Hinata revirando os olhos.

\- E eu sou o que Hinata?

\- Viado? - ela disse o olhando-o de solaio.

\- Aff. - ele deu de ombro. - Mas voltando ao assunto, eu também marquei uma seção de descarrego para todas vocês.

\- O quê? - dissemos eu e as meninas em uníssono, menos a Tenten.

\- Eu não vou me meter com macumba, já estou falando. - disse eu, tirando o meu da reta.

\- Que macumba o quê, desenformada. É espiritismo. - ele revirou os olhos. - E você é a que mais precisa. Eu sinto uma carregação muito forte vindo de você, Sakura. Olha? - apontou para o seu braço. - Estou toda arrepiada só de está perto de você.

\- Eu mereço.

\- Pode me tirar dessa também. - falou Ino.

\- Gente, o Sai tem razão, não é Hinata? - disse Tenten. - Hina sabe, pois foi com a gente ano passado.

\- Não me coloca nesse meio não, Tenten. - Hinata se manifestou. - Esqueceu a parte que _vocês _praticamente me obrigaram?

\- É meu amor, mas se esqueceu de que Pai Hidan disse que você e Naruto iriam ficar juntos? -questionou Hinata.

\- Hinata essa você não me contou. - disse Ino.

\- Ah, ele só chutou o que era óbvio.

\- Chutou nada. - disse Sai. -Tudo o que pai Hidan diz, _acontece_.

\- Não estou nem aí para o que esse cara faz ou deixe de fazer. Não vou para dentro de uma macumba, nem amarrada.

\- Sakura, como você é preconceituosa. - disse Tenten.

Naquela hora senti meu celular vibrar em minhas mãos. Destravei a tela, ouvindo o bate-boca de quem vai ir ao encontro de pai Hidan. Era uma mensagem. Bufei quando vi de quem era.

**SASUKE:** _Flor?_

Revirei os olhos. Ainda estava zangada com ele naquele episódio do corredor, e não queria falar com ele naquele momento. Saí da mensagem e desliguei o display. Iria ignorá-lo, mas aquele Uchiha era muito insistente, e meu celular vibrou novamente.

**SASUKE:** _Você está aí?_

Mal terminei de ler e outra mensagem chegou.

**SASUKE:** _Sei que está aí._

_-_Tsc.

**SASUKE:** _Responde._

Fechei os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. Sabia que ele iria ficar insistindo, e insistindo até eu ceder. E já tentando acabar com a palhaçada, resolvi responder:

**Eu:** _O que você quer?_

Enviei, e na mesma hora a mensagem dele chegou.

**SASUKE:** _Ainda está brava comigo?_

**Eu:** _Sim._

Dois minutos contados se passaram e meu celular vibrou em minha mão. Olhei para a tela.

**SASUKE:** _Você está aonde?_

**EU:** _Estou com as meninas._

**SASUKE:** _Estou te esperando aqui no jardim._

Essa eu tinha que rir, nem ferrando eu iria até ele no jardim. _Ainda estou zangada com você, Sasuke Uchiha._

**EU:** _Esquece. Eu não vou aí._

**SASUKE:** _Então estou indo aí._

\- O quê?

\- O que foi Sakura? - Ino perguntou ao meu lado.

Olhei para as meninas e Sai que me fitavam confusos.

\- Nada.

\- A gente conversando e a bonita nesse celular.

\- Tsc.

Voltei minha atenção para a mensagem. Era bem provável que aquele louco apareça aqui.

**EU:** _Não venha. Eu estou indo aí._

**SASUKE:** _Estou esperando._

Levantei-me do chão com dificuldade e caminhei até a porta.

\- Aonde você vai? - Ino perguntou, me vendo com a mão na maçaneta.

\- Vou ali rapidinho. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Não esperei para ver a cara de paisagem minhas amigas. Passei pelo corredor em passos rápidos, e desci as escadas, tentando imaginar o que Sasuke queria. Algumas pessoas me olhavam enquanto eu passava, mas não dei importância e segui meu caminho.

Assim que cheguei ao jardim, não encontrei ninguém. Andei alguns metros que ficava pouco escondido do restante da escola e logo avistei Sasuke de costas. De algum modo meu coração começou a bater um pouco forte. Eu não entendia do por que disso. Era só o Sasuke ali, não tinha o porquê de eu ficar nervosa. Passamos a maior parte do tempo um do lado do outro.

\- O que você quer Sasuke? - perguntei, parando a poucos metros dele, cruzando os braços.

Sasuke virou subitamente seu corpo para mim e me fitou. Vi o canto de sua boca erguer-se para cima, num pequeno sorriso, mas de algum modo ele se conteve.

\- Eu quero fazer as pazes. - ele deu dois passos em minha direção. - Não aguento ver você me ignorando, flor. Isso está me matando.

\- Sasuke, eu não estou te ignorando. - suspirei. - Só quero dá um tempo, pode ser?

\- Não! - seu olhar estava desesperado. - Eu não aguento mais ficar sem falar com você.

\- Mas eu não estou falando com você agora? - questionei, vendo Sasuke com aqueles olhos pidões.

\- Mas não está sendo a mesma coisa. Você está zangada comigo.

Relaxei meus olhos, descruzando os braços.

\- Ai, Sasuke. - soltei minha respiração pelo nariz. - Você é safado. O que você faz com essas meninas não é certo.

\- Eu nunca menti para nenhuma delas, flor. - seu rosto estava sério, porém carregava aquele olhar piedoso. - Todas sabem perfeitamente que eu não quero compromisso. Você me julga como se eu fosse um assassino. Mas são essas meninas que me veem como troféu. Eu sou injustiçado.

O modo como ele falava e o jeito como ele olhava, parecia que ele era a vítima das próprias canalhices dele. Sua cara de cachorro molhado era um verdadeiro golpe baixo. Sasuke não tinha ideia de como ele ficava fofo daquele jeito.

Não aguentei e tive que rir. Sasuke me olhou confuso com minha crise de risos. Eu apenas balançava a cabeça para os lados.

\- Qual é a graça, flor? Pois eu não estou entendendo nada. - a cara confusa dele era muito hilariante.

\- Você.

Ri ainda mais. Ele franziu o cenho e se aproximou mais de mim, como um felino. Quando percebi, ele estava na minha frente, bem perto. Perto até demais.

Aos poucos fui parando de rir, e logo fui bombardeada pelo nervosismo.

\- O que exatamente você está achando graça de mim? - sua voz era baixa, e soava lentamente. Sasuke me olhava de cima a baixo, apesar de ele ser muito mais alto do que eu.

Levei uma mão em seu peito e o afastei, totalmente sem graça.

\- Você está ultrapassando o meu espaço.

Seu olhar ficou mais escuro, e seu lábio se ergueu para cima, num pequeno sorriso confiante.

\- Estou perdoado?

Mas uma vez aquele olhar de cachorro molhado me pegou. Desviei meu olhar para o chão enquanto mordia o lábio sem perceber.

\- Para de fazer isso. - ordenei.

\- Isso o quê?

Olhei agora para cima. Ele não parava de fazer aquela cara.

\- Essa cara de cachorro arrependido. Isso não cola comigo. - apesar de ter dito aquilo, sabia que aquela carinha dele já tinha derrubado aquela barreira que eu tive o prazer de levantar entre nós.

O seu sorriso se alargou diante da minha frase. Vadio. Agora completamente vai ficar se achando.

\- Não sei que cara que você está falando. - ele se fez de desentendido, e deu mais um passo, começando a me cutucar com o dedo. - Vamos, me fale, estou perdoando? Ahn? - ele cutucou ainda mais minha barriga, me fazendo dar passos para trás e me encolher.

\- Para Sasuke, eu não gosto dessa brincadeira. - apesar de tentar fazer com que minha voz soasse séria, algumas risadas saiam soltas.

Ele avançou ainda mais, agora me cutucando com as duas mãos, e não consegui me conter, gargalhei.

\- _Para Sasuke..._ \- ri. -... _Eu não gosto dessa brincadeira!_

\- Só paro se você disser que me perdoa.

\- Tudo bem. Eu te perdoo.

Num rompante, os excessos de cosquinhas pararam e logo fui embalada por um abraço aconchegante, me pegando totalmente de surpresa. Conseguindo conter as risadas, percebi os braços fortes de Sasuke em torno do meu corpo. Seu cheiro de sabonete invadiu meu nariz. Ele era cheiroso. Fechei os olhos enquanto o envolvia com os meus braços em torno de sua cintura.

Aquele abraço estava sendo muito bom. Aquela sensação de proteção me fez perceber que eu não estava sozinha. Não sabia por que, mas eu sentia que estava mais protegida quando Sasuke estava por perto. Sabia que com ele eu podia confiar.

\- Me desculpe. - ele murmurou com a voz abafada em meu ombro.

\- Tudo bem.

Separamo-nos, sorri quando percebi que sua testa estava levemente franzida, mas sorriu.

\- Vamos fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, você escolhe. - ele propôs, passando uma mão em meu ombro enquanto começamos a caminhar para fora do jardim.

\- Lamento - o olhei de ombro -, à tarde das garotas, esqueceu?

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Passar à tarde com as meninas é melhor do que passar à tarde comigo? - ele perguntou totalmente carente.

\- No momento é.

O safado para me fazer mudar de ideia começou a fazer aquela cara de cachorro abandonado. Eu mereço.

\- Não adianta fazer essa cara, pois não vou ceder dessa vez. - falei o vendo aumentar ainda mais aquela cara. - Já chega! - me afastei dele, o vendo gargalhar. - Tchau Sasuke.

Comecei a andar em passos rápidos, o deixando para trás me chamando. Agora que ele sabia aquele trunfo, eu tinha certeza que ele iria ficar usando contra mim.

E isso com certeza era um golpe baixo.

**Continue.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam da reação da Sakura quando perdoou o Sasuke?  
Ela fez bem em perdoá-lo?  
E Sai? Quem quer essa bicha de amiga para ter suas roupas roubadas? kkkk  
E será que Sakura vai mesmo para uma sessão de descarrego de Pai Hidan?  
Quero ver seus comentários, e leitores fantasma, uma moral para autora aqui, pois eu acho que mereço.

Então é isso, nos vemos em breve.  
Beijos ^^


	15. Feridão - Parte 1

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoal, passando aqui rapidinho para dizer que amo vcs :) e que o capitulo está uma bosta :\  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, e leitores novos, sejam bem vindos.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Feriadão - Parte1.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Eu não sabia o quanto eu podia ser um babaca, até aquela situação no jardim.

Sei que a minha atitude com a Sakura tinha sido um pouco idiota da minha parte, até por que ser carinhoso não fazia muito bem meu estilo. Mas de alguma forma eu me sentia diferente quando eu estava perto dela. E naquele momento nosso, eu estava me sentindo como se estivesse ganho na loteria.

Definitivamente eu era um imbecil.

Depois daquele episódio no jardim, Sakura e eu ficamos de boa novamente e voltamos a nossa rotina de sempre; fazer tudo juntos. O resto da semana foi tranquilo, nada de importante aconteceu. Estava treinando bastante para o jogo que haveria sexta-feira que vem. O técnico Gai estava em cima com os treinamentos pesados, pois só retornaríamos as aulas só quarta-feira. Quatro dias fora deste presídio, e eu não queria coisa melhor.

\- Neji é um vacilão do caralho. - disse Naruto jogando suas roupas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila, enquanto segurava o celular com a outra mão.

Eu estava colocando a minha calça, pois minhas coisas para ir embora já estavam prontas. Olhei de relance para Naruto.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ele não vai com a gente.

\- E o que tenho haver com isso? - nem importância enquanto abotoava o cinto da calça. Tanto faz se Neji iria ou não, por tanto que a Sakura fosse, o resto era só resto.

\- Porra teme, se ele não for como a Hinata vai? Esqueceu que o pai dela não me deixa sozinho com ela?

Eu tinha me esquecido deste pequeno detalhe. Bom um detalhe um pouco importante, tipo, se Hinata não fosse, Naruto também não iria achar graça para ir também, e se ele não fosse adeus feriadão na casa de praia. E eu estava mesmo a fim de ir, pois não estava com saco para ficar em casa com o meu pai e meu avô enchendo o meu saco ou o meu irmão que completamente iria ficar mofando no sofá assistindo desenhos no Cartoon Network.

Além do mais, a Sakura iria e completamente seria divertido. Passaria mais tempo com ela, e poderíamos fazer mais coisas juntos.

\- E agora? - perguntei com um pouco mais de interesse.

\- Eu não sei. - ele deu de ombro. - Vou falar com ele lá embaixo.

\- Hm.

Terminamos de nos arrumar e saímos do quarto. Os corredores do dormitório estavam cheiros, os alunos estavam uma correria só, todos querendo meter o pé e curtir esses dias de descanso. Vi a bixa louca do Sai sair de seu quarto puxando uma mala roxa de rodinhas. Ele estava parecendo um satanás de rabo com uma blusa vermelha colada no corpo. Aquilo era uma visão do inferno.

Ele nos fitou e nos esperou. Eu sabia que minha cara estava se formando uma careta quando aquela _ameba girl_ sorria, especialmente para mim. Ninguém merece despertar o interesse de viado.

\- Que roupa é essa, Sai? - Naruto perguntou, ele tentava prender o riso, mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

\- Ui bofe, você gostou? - Sai sorriu dando uma voltinha, se sentindo a Madona da vez. - Ganhei da minha Best Ino.

Naruto parou de rir na hora, ele completamente tinha percebido que aquela conversa iria só puxar Sai para perto de nós. Andar com Sai era a mesma coisa do que querer chamar a atenção. Aquela gazela saltitante só falava alto ou gritando igual àquela amiga dele, a maníaca da Tenten.

Ignorei os dois e comecei a seguir o meu caminho. Não iria ficar ali, eu tinha mais o que fazer. Naruto veio atrás de mim, e aquele troço também veio atrás de nós, falando que nem uma gralha.

Chegamos lá embaixo e estava o maior tumulto no estacionamento. Os alunos estavam todos querendo sair de uma vez. Parece que ficar na escola era a pior coisa do mundo. As meninas soltavam sorrisinhos para mim e dando tchauzinho. _Tolas._ Limitei-me apenas em um discreto sorriso de lado, e elas como garotas patéticas se derreteram e pularam soltando gritinhos de felicidade. Eu era foda, fazer o quê?

Vi Neji parado em frente ao seu Hilux Preto. Sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, estava gritando ao celular. Aquela menina era histérica.

\- Hinata, todos os finais de semana é esse inferno! - ela gritava enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro. - Eu estou perdendo o meu final de semana... Você está descendo o caralho, sua quenga. É quenga mesmo! _Hinata! _Droga, essa imunda desligou.

\- Onde ela está? - perguntou Neji girando as chaves do carro no ar.

\- Ela disse que está vindo. - ela bufou, e nos fitou se aproximando.

\- Menina, desse jeito você vai enfartar antes da hora. - comentou Sai ao nosso lado.

A garota apenas revirou os olhos, e sorriu para mim. Essa estava doidinha para me dar, mas não iria mexer com ela, pelo simples motivo dela ser irmã de Neji, iria dar merda. Apenas dei um sorriso discreto e parei ao lado de Gaara que estava encostado em seu carro roendo as unhas.

\- E aí cara. - o cumprimentei.

Ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça sem deixar de comer as unhas. Percebi que as meninas não estavam aqui. Nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar no estacionamento para discutir os últimos detalhes da viagem. Pelo que eu saiba todos iriamos para casa, arrumaríamos nossas coisas para a casa de praia. Só iriamos discutir alguns ajustes, já que Neji não iria mais.

Vi de longe as meninas se aproximarem, todas as quatro. Sakura estava rindo e alguma coisa dentro de mim se aqueceu. Ela estava muito bonita naquele vestido azul-escuro com estampa de florzinha, e aqueles cotuno preto. Eu adorava seu estilo, a deixava bem original. Seus cabelos rosados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e seus pulsos estavam cheio de pulseiras. Ela trazia sua mochila no ombro esquerdo e segurava seu celular na mão direita.

Escutei uma risada ao meu lado, olhei para Gaara que balançava a cabeça com aquela cara debochada.

\- Nem disfarça que está afim da garota.

\- Fica na sua idiota.

Ele se desencostou de seu carro e me olhou antes de se encontrar com Ino que estava próxima.

\- Mesmo eu tendo consciência que você pode ferrar pro meu lado, está sendo muito divertido ver você de quatro por uma garota.

\- Vai se fuder, Gaara. - ralhei entredentes e ele riu ainda mais e saiu de perto de mim, abraçou a namorada.

Idiota.

\- Até que fim Hinata. - disse a maluca da Hanabi. Acho que a única normal daquela família Hyuuga era só a namorada do dobe. - Eu fiquei mofando aqui perdendo o meu final de semana.

\- Hanabi também não é para tanto. - ela disse se aproximando do dobe que beijou sua cabeça.

\- Oi. - disse a Sakura ao meu lado.

Seu cheiro doce e suave me deixou desnorteando, sorri como um babaca.

\- Está bonita, flor.

\- Obrigada. - ela sorriu, votando sua atenção para Neji que começou a falar.

\- Então gente, eu falei com o Naruto e não vou para a casa de praia.

\- Como assim, Neji? - perguntou Hinata o olhando pouco desesperada. - Papai não vai me deixar ir sozinha!

\- Você tem que ir Neji! - agora foi Sai quem disse. Tenten deu um tapa em sua cabeça. - Você ficou maluca sua imunda?

\- Isso é para você deixar de ser sirigaito. - a maluca disse se pondo ao lado do seu amado.

\- Gente, foco! - falou Naruto e olhou para Neji. - Então cara, como fica nossa situação?

\- Calma. Vocês não me deixam explicar direito. Bom, eu decidi ir para outro lugar e queria fazer uma surpresa para uma pessoa. - ele olhou para Tenten. - Mas isso não vai ser possível, pois essa pessoa vai ter que ficar sabendo.

\- Que pessoa é essa, Neji? Já quer me trair? - Tenten pôs as mãos na cintura.

\- Ei, não é nada disso. Eu só desisti da viagem para ir com você na casa de seus avós, se não for problema.

Tenten abriu a boca descrente, tentava sorrir diante daquela situação. Ninguém merece, revirei os olhos. A doida abraçou Neji e vi Sai cruzar os braços com uma tromba enorme. Essa gazela só podia está doente se pensou que teria alguma chance com Neji, pois que eu saiba o cara era espada.

\- Own Neji, que lindo você é. - ela o beijou.

\- Eu quero saber como eu fico nesta situação. - Hinata disse emburrada.

\- Nós vamos dá um jeito amiga. - falou Ino.

\- Gente dá para vocês irem embora, eu quero curtir o meu feriado, caramba! - a irmã mais nova de Neji gritou vermelha de raiva.

\- Então Naruto - começou Neji depois que se separou de Tenten. -, como eu vou com a Tenten, eu levo a Hinata, nós marcamos o ponto de encontro. Papai nem vai saber, pois eu vou sair junto com ela.

\- Se for assim, tudo bem. - disse Naruto.

\- Não vai dá problema, Neji?

\- Claro que não, Hinata. Não confia no seu irmão?

\- Não.

Neji apenas revirou os olhos. Nós marcamos o horário, e ficou de Naruto passar primeiro em minha casa e depois pegaria Hinata e depois Sakura no apartamento dela. Gaara pegaria Ino na casa dela e depois o idiota do Sai.

Depois de tudo certo, nós nos despedimos. Ofereci carona para a flor, mas ela disse que estava esperando a bruxa da tia dela. Então eu fui até a minha Yamaha estacionada, subi nela e saí.

[...]

Meia hora depois estacionei a moto em frente à porta da minha casa. Fazia semanas que eu não via o pessoal, até estava com pouco de saudade. Desci da moto e tirei o capacete, o apoiando no banco. Deixei a moto estacionada ali mesmo e subi os quatro degraus da escada, abrindo e entrando na casa e a fechando a porta atrás de mim. O local estava quieto e silencioso. Franzi o cenho achando estranho.

\- Olha o que temos aqui?

Olhei rapidamente para a porta que dava para a cozinha encontrando Shisui vindo com aquele sorriso babaca no rosto e um pacote de biscoito traquina na mão. Ele estava vestido formalmente com o seu terno de linho preto, os cabelos curtos bagunçados e a boca cheia de farelo. Criança.

\- E aí, Shisui. - falei tirando minha mochila das costas e a jogando no sofá.

\- Pirralho, tem semanas que eu não te vejo e é isso me que diz? - ele se aproximou, fingindo um drama. - Cadê o meu abraço?

Apenas revirei os olhos.

\- Saí pra lá.

Ignorando a minha rejeição fraternal, ele me deu aquele abraço apertado, eu sentia os meus ossos estralarem. Ele só cheirava a biscoito.

\- Nem para ligar para a família você presta.

\- Shi-sui, você esta me matando. - falei com um pouco de dificuldades devido aquele abraço de urso, mal conseguia mexer meus braços.

\- Foi mal, irmãozinho. - ele me soltou e eu pude respirar melhor.

\- Cadê o pessoal?

\- Papai está no quarto pegando uns papéis para levar a empresa. O vovô está no escritório falando ao telefone e Itachi está dormindo até agora, aquele preguiçoso.

\- E o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei caminhando até a cozinha com ele atrás de mim.

\- Obrigado por se preocupar com o seu irmão. - revirei os olhos e abri a geladeira pegando uma jarra de água. - O meu apartamento deu um problema na encanação, então eu vim para cá.

\- Hm.

Coloquei a água no copo e bebi tudo em dois goles grandes.

\- Como vai à escola?

\- Na mesma.

Shisui arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Sério? Não tem nada de interessante lá não? Até por que, você passa a semana toda lá.

\- E o que você quer saber, Shisui?

Ele deu de ombro.

\- Ah... Você sabe. Mulher. Tem muitas gostosas lá?

\- Por aí.

Saí da cozinha com aquele imbecil do meu irmão ainda no meu encalço. Era por isso que eu detestava ficar em casa. Como eu era o caçula, eles adoravam pegar no meu pé.

\- Acho que a qualquer dia desses farei uma visitinha por lá, na sua escola.

Virei para ele bruscamente.

\- O que você vai fazer lá? Não tem nada para você lá.

\- Calma. - ele levantou as mãos para cima e sorrindo debochadamente. - Por que está nervoso?

\- Eu não estou nervoso.

De todos os meus irmãos, Shisui era o mais fofoqueiro, e o mais filho da mãe. Tudo para ele era motivo de zoação. Itachi era um fofoqueiro também, mas sabia ser discreto quanto pedia. Obito era o mais reservado e mais sério, mas era o pior de todos nós por partir corações. Nós os irmãos Uchiha, éramos todos FDP. Está no sangue. Não podia deixar passar pela cabeça de Shisui a possibilidade de eu está gostando de uma garota, pois eu iria virar a chacota da vez.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - a voz grossa e autoritária de meu avô Madara me livrou dequela situação. Ele olhou para mim. - Sasuke, não sabia que tinha chegado?

\- Acabei de chegar vô.

\- Hm. - ele olhou para Shisui. - E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Não deveria está na empresa?

\- Estou esperando o papai.

\- Cadê ele?

\- Estou descendo. - a voz do meu pai soou nas escadas. Ele estava vestido que nem o Shisui. Ele olhou para mim. - Meu filho, já chegou?

Ele caminhou até mim e me abraçou.

\- Fiquei com saudades. - ele disse. - Itachi falou que você tinha que ficar dois finais de semana na escola treinando. - ele me olhou. - Estou orgulhoso, meu filho. Sempre se esforçando nas provas e sendo um bom líder no jogo. Vi o jogo pela televisão, e me surpreendi com aquele seu gol.

\- Valeu pai.

Era por isso que eu não podia deixar meu pai saber que eu estava a um passo de ser expulso da escola. Eu era o orgulho da família.

\- Parabéns, meu neto. - disse meu avô. - Sempre nos dando orgulho.

Sorri, e vi Shisui revirar os olhos, entediado.

\- Já que viram e mataram a saudades da raspa do tacho, não acha que está ficando tarde para ir à empresa, pai?

\- Você não acha que está grandinho demais para ficar bancando o filho ciumento, não Shisui? - Vovô perguntou humorado e papai gargalhou.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes. - o babaca do meu irmão fez bico. - Eu só não quero chegar atrasado.

\- Sei.

\- À tarde nós conversamos filho.

\- Então pai, eu vou viajar com o pessoal para a casa de praia dos pais do Naruto. - falei, vendo Shisui ir para a porta da frente.

\- Mal chega em casa e já vai viajar? - meu pai perguntou.

\- Jovens. - disse vovô subindo as escadas. - Não está na hora de Itachi acordar não?

\- Aquele dorme mais que a cama. - falou Shisui abrindo a porta.

\- Tudo bem filho. - meu pai me fitou. - Quando volta?

\- Quarta à noite eu estou chegando.

\- Tudo bem, só não invente de chegar meia noite, pois no outro dia tem aula.

\- Eu sei.

\- Boa viagem filho. - ele me abraçou. - Vai sair que horas?

\- Meio dia.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Vamos pai.

\- Shisui, você vai acabar ficando velho se continuar agindo deste jeito. - papai se aproximou dele.

\- O único velho aqui é você coroa.

Papai deu um tapa na sua cabeça.

\- Me respeite moleque.

Os dois saíram e eu subi as escadas e entrei em meu quarto.

[...]

O barulho da buzina soou lá embaixo, sabia que era o Naruto. O dobe morava a dois quarteirões distantes de mim, então ele passaria aqui primeiro antes de passar para pegar Hinata e depois a Sakura.

Peguei a minha mochila que estava em cima da cama e saí do quarto. Não tinha visto Itachi, o preguiçoso ainda estava dormindo. Meu avô estava enfiado dentro daquele escritório, falando no telefone. Desci as escadas colocando a mochila no ombro,

\- Já estou indo. - falei passando pela sala e indo em direção à porta.

\- Juízo. - disse meu avô Madara.

Saí de casa e caminhei até o carro estacionado. Abri a porta do carona e entrei. Naruto estava debruçado pelo volante enquanto falava ao telefone.

\- Tudo bem... Eu sei onde é porra... Vou dá o burro para você um soco nessa sua cara feia. - Naruto franziu o cenho e eu revirei os olhos colocando o cinto e joguei minha mochila no banco de trás. - A Hinata não tem culpa de ter um traste como você de irmão... Tá, tá. Já estou saindo da casa do teme e daqui a dez minutos chego aí.

Ele desligou o celular e ligou o carro.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei.

\- Só o babaca do Neji. Ele vai esperar a gente na entrada da avenida principal com a Hinata, e de lá ele vai para a casa da maníaca da Tenten.

\- Hm.

Ele me olhou de lado.

\- Você tem o endereço da _flor?_

Franzi o cenho e fitei aquele idiota. Que porra era aquilo agora?

\- Que ousadia é essa de ficar chamando a Sakura de flor? Quer levar um tapão?

Naruto gargalhou com vontade, me deixando puto com aquela situação. Era só o que me faltava, ficar chamando a garota daquele jeito. Era um absurdo, pois eu era o _único _que podia chamá-la assim, e não iria permitir que algum idiota ficasse apelidando, ou usando meu apelido para chamá-la.

Era só o que faltava.

\- Cara você é tão previsível, mostra o seu ciúmes por besteira.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes. - ralhei. - Eu só não quero que fique a apelidando desse jeito.

\- E o que você faz a apelidando?

\- Cala a boca. Eu posso, e você não.

Ele riu mais um pouco, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Amigo você está fodidamente caído por aquela garota. - ele me olhou. - Estão comentando por aí que você e a Sakura estavam se agarrando nos fins do jardim da escola.

Senti meus os olhos arregalares e me engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

\- O quê? Quem falou isso?

Eu não estava acreditando que virei motivo de fofocas novamente. Como aquele pessoal soube que eu estava com a Sakura e ainda por cima ter a acrescentado que eu estava agarrando ela?

\- Eu não sei. Só sei que o povo estava comentando hoje mais cedo. Disseram que você estava todo meloso.

\- Que absurdo.

\- Vocês estavam se agarrando no jardim?

\- Claro que não. Eu só fui me desculpar por te sido um babaca com ela.

\- Sasuke Uchiha se desculpando? Essa é nova.

Bufei cruzando meus braços e me afundando no banco.

Naruto entrou em uma rua vazia, a não ser pelos carros estacionados ao lado dos meios fios. Encontramos o carro de Neji estacionado mais a frente, e o mesmo esperando em pé ao lado com Hinata. Assim que ela nos viu, se despediu de seu irmão e veio até nós. Saí do banco do carona e fui para o banco detrás, e Hinata ficou no meu lugar. Agora só faltava a Sakura.

Naruto acelerou o carro na direção a casa onde Sakura que morava com a diretora peituda. Peguei meu celular do meu bolso e mandei uma mensagem para ela.

**EU:** _Flor?_

Enviei, esperei os contáveis e três minutos para ela me responder.

**SAKURA:** _Oi. Já está vindo?_

**EU:** _Estou a caminho com o dobe e a Hinata. Daqui a cinco minutos estaremos aí._

**SAKURA:** _Tudo bem. Vou ficar esperando na porta._

**EU:** _O.K._

Suspirei ainda olhando as últimas mensagens dela. Eu tinha que me controlar mais. Não podia ficar agindo como um idiota, como estava fazendo esses últimos dias. Eu tinha consciência de que perto da Sakura eu mudava completamente, eu fazia coisas, falava coisas que eu nunca faria antes de conhecê-la. Eu estava totalmente confuso, ela me confundia ainda mais. Sakura entrou em minha vida sem eu ao menos esperar, e de uma hora para outra minha vida virou uma bagunça.

Cinco minutos depois, Naruto chegou ao endereço onde Sakura me deu. Ela estava em pé nos esperando na porta do condomínio, sua pequena mala estava ao seu lado. Eu saí do carro, e a ajudei com a mala, colocando no porta-malas, e aproveitei e coloquei a minha lá também. Hinata me deu a dela para colocar.

Sakura entrou no carro, e logo em seguida entrei também, fechando a porta. Olhei para ela e sorri de lado. Ela também sorriu.

[...]

Chegamos à casa de praia e eram quase nove da noite. Pegamos um engarrafamento monstruoso no caminho e estava ficando sem paciência preso naquele carro. Sakura e Hinata ficavam conversando o caminho todo e nem se preocupavam com aquele trânsito. Naruto vez ou outra entrava na conversa e soltava aquelas piadas sem graça dele. Eu fiquei o caminho todo escutando minhas músicas no celular e vez ou outra apoiava minha cabeça no ombro da flor. Ela não ligava, nós tínhamos tanta intimidade que isso era comum entre a gente.

Quando eram umas sete da noite, nós nos encontramos numa lanchonete de beira de estrada. O carro de Gaara tinha chegado primeiro. Todos nós comemos naquela lanchonete, eu estava caindo de fome. Depois nós pegamos a estrada novamente e Naruto estava na frente e Gaara nos seguia.

\- Finalmente. Eu já não estava mais suportando aquele carro. - disse Ino entrando na casa tirando seus sapatos e se jogando no sofá.

\- Não sei como você consegue se sentar depois de horas sentada Ino. - Sakura falando da amiga, mas se sentava ao seu lado.

\- Olha quem fala. - Ino a empurrou.

\- Nunca pensei que pegaríamos aquele trânsito todo. - o dobe largou suas coisas no chão mesmo.

\- Foi acidente. Dois carros bateram. - Gaara falou.

\- A viagem já começou ruim. - Sai com aquela cara sebosa se jogou no outro sofá.

\- Tudo o que eu quero é dormir. - disse Hinata.

\- Quantos quartos tem aqui, Naruto? - perguntou Sakura.

\- Só tem quatro quartos vagos.

\- Bom eu vou dormir com o Gaara. - disse Ino.

Por que estou com aquela sensação que alguma coisa boa estava para acontecer? Senti meu interior se contrair com aquela adrenalina.

Naruto sorriu e olhou para Hinata.

\- Vai dormir comigo Hina?

Ela apenas assentiu, estava levemente corada.

Olhei para a Sakura que estava um pouco desconfortável sentada no sofá.

\- Já que só tem dois quartos, e vocês vão dormir juntos, eu durmo no outro quarto e Sai e Sasuke divide o outro.

Eu não estava acreditando que Sakura havia falado aquilo.

\- O quê?

\- Por mim tudo bem.

Olhei para aquela gazela que sorria e piscava para mim. Saí pra lá assombração!

\- Eu não vou dormir com essa criatura do espaço.

\- Ei!

Sakura olhou para mim de cenho franzido.

\- Só tem dois quartos.

\- Um quarto é de solteiro e outro a cama é de casal. - o dobe disse.

\- Nem morto irei dividir a mesma cama que esse troço.

\- Uchiha, o que você tem de gostoso, você tem de cavalo. - aquela ameba olhou para mim com as mãos na cintura.

Que nojo.

\- Eu não vou dormir com ele. - olhei para o pessoal apontando para aquele estrupício.

\- Quem não quer dormir com você agora Uchiha-gostoso, sou eu. - Sai olhou para a Sakura. - Querida me desculpe, mas eu vou ficar com o quarto de solteiro.

Agora sim ele estava falando a minha língua. Sakura o fitou, incrédula.

\- O quê? Não, nem pensar. O quarto de solteiro é meu.

\- Minha querida, o seu bofe está ali, então durma com ele.

\- Sai minha mão está coçando para enfiar na sua cara. - Sakura estava muito nervosa. A sua veia estava se sobressaindo no meio da testa.

\- Amiga, não é melhor você dormir com o Sasuke? - disse Ino.

\- Claro que não!

\- O que tem de mal nós dormimos juntos, Sakura? - perguntei.

Ela me olhou, mas logo desviou o olhar, suas bochechas ficarem levemente rosadas. Ela estava com vergonha de mim?

\- Não a mal algum. Só não acho certo.

O que eu tinha que fazer para que essa única oportunidade virasse realidade?

**Sakura**

Eu não estava gostando nada, nada, daquela ideia de dividir o quarto com ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Sasuke. Nós somos amigos, passamos muito tempo junto e tal, mas dormir junto? E ainda por cima da mesma cama? Aquilo não estava nos meus planos.

\- Não tem outro quarto, não? - perguntei, olhando para aqueles traidores que estavam com aquela cara de paisagem. Nenhum deles estava se esforçando para me tirar daquela situação. Sai era o pior, sabia que ele estava fazendo de propósito.

\- Sinto muito Sakura. - disse Naruto, parecia que ele estava sendo sincero. - O único quarto vago está com problemas, devido à última vinda da minha prima.

Bufei, afundando mais no sofá.

\- Tudo bem, eu durmo no sofá. - falei. - Não tem problema.

\- Nem ferrando você vai dormir no sofá.

Olhei para Sasuke que estava de pé, de frente para mim.

\- Eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que você. - já mandei logo o papo.

\- Pessoal eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou subindo para o meu quarto, estou morta. - Ino me olhou antes de passar por mim.

Traidora. Ela iria ouvir muito amanhã.

\- Eu vou com você Ino. - Gaara subiu atrás dela.

\- Vamos subir também Naruto? - Hinata perguntou se levantando ao meu lado com sua mochila nas mãos.

\- Vamos. - ele olhou para nós. - Boa noite para vocês.

Os dois subiram as escadas de madeira, sumindo no andar de cima.

\- Também vou me retirar. Não quero ficar escutando a DR de vocês a noite inteira. - disse Sai, também se levantando da poltrona.

Outro traidor.

\- Ei, isso não é uma DR. - fiz questão de explicar.

Sai olhou para mim e depois para Sasuke que ainda estava de pé.

\- Sei. Vocês pensam que me enganam. - e começou a andar.

\- O que você quis dizer com isso? - perguntei o vendo subir as escadas também. - Sai!

Ele não respondeu e terminou de fazer seu trajeto. O que era aquilo? De repente todos tinham ido embora, só ficando eu e Sasuke. Bufei mais uma vez, estalando a língua.

\- Vamos subir também. - Sasuke disse pegando a minha mochila do sofá e a dele no chão.

\- Eu já falei que não vou dormir na mesma cama que você.

Ele me olhou, seu cenho estava levemente franzido.

\- E por que não? Você não confia em mim?

Senti minhas mãos soarem, mas eu não iria secá-las. Não iria mostrar para Sasuke o quanto eu estava nervosa diante daquela situação. Bom eu confiava em Sasuke na maioria das vezes, mas dormir na mesma cama que ele era outro assunto. Eu tinha que saber onde eu estava pisando. Sasuke era confiável em certas coisas, mas em questão garotas aí a coisa mudava de figura.

Ele ainda me olhava, segurando as duas mochilas em cada ombro. Sua boca estava em uma linha reta, e pelo pouco que o conhecia, ele estava ficando chateado.

Suspirei profundamente olhando para os lados.

\- Confiar até confio, mas...

\- Eu não vou tentar nada contra você flor. - ele me interrompeu. - Só vamos dormir. Só se você estiver planejando transar comigo hoje à noite?

\- Não! - falei com a voz estrangulada, e vi um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Franzi ainda mais o cenho.

_Cachorro safado._

\- Então levanta essa bunda mal-humorada daí e vamos para o _nosso_ quarto, pois amanhã o dia promete.

\- É sério, eu durmo aqui sem problemas.

\- Nem pensar. - ele pegou minhas mãos e tentou me puxar, mas fiz força para trás dificultando seu trabalho. - Vamos flor, ou você quer que eu carregue você até o quarto?

Olhei irritada para ele por um instante e então relutante fiz o que ele mandou. Ele era bem capaz de me levar para o quarto sem pensar duas vezes. Sasuke era muito impulsivo e sempre agia sem pensar nas consequências.

Subi contra gosto as escadas com ele atrás de mim. Não virei meu rosto para trás, pois eu sabia que ele estava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Eu estava zangada. Zangada comigo mesma por não ter colocado garra para ficar dormindo no sofá, pois a viagem tinha sido tão cansativa que tudo o que queria era deitar e dormir.

Entramos no quarto, ele era grande e espaçoso. A cama de casal estava no meio, havia um guarda-roupa ao lado e uma cômoda do outro. A janela ficava de frente para a porta, e ela estava aberta, fazendo o vento trazer o cheiro da maresia e fazer as cortinas de rendas amareladas voarem. O céu escuro estava limpo e as estrelas com a lua cheia e brilhante pintava aquele cenário com a ajuda no mar calmo e brilhante pela luz.

Sasuke jogou as mochilas na cama enquanto eu estava de costas para ele, vendo o mar.

\- O banheiro é ali, flor.

Não esperei ele terminar de falar apenas caminhei até o banheiro e bati a porta com força. Queria mostrar para ele que eu não estava satisfeita com isso tudo.

Tirei aquela roupa suada e entrei no box. Fiquei embaixo do chuveiro por bastante tempo, deixando que a água levasse embora a minha raiva. Massageei minha cabeça com o xampu que havia ali, e soltei um suspiro pela sensação maravilhosa de está em um banheiro com aquela água geladinha.

A porta se abriu e dei um pulo.

\- Quem está aí?

\- Sou eu. - disse Sasuke.

Automaticamente envolvi os braços nas partes do meu corpo que não queria que ele visse.

\- O que você esta fazendo? Saí daqui!

\- Você se esqueceu de pegar a toalha, e eu trouxe suas roupas, sua escova, sua pasta de dente, e um creme esquisito que achei na sua mochila.

\- _Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?_ \- perguntei com um gritinho agudo.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, ouvi aquele safado abrir a torneira e começar a escovar os dentes. Dei uma espiada pela cortina de plástico e mantendo-a junto ao peito.

\- Sasuke, vai embora!

Ele ergueu o olhar para mim através do espelho, com a boca coberta de espuma de pasta de dente.

\- Não posso dormir sem escovar os dentes.

\- Se você chegar a meio metro desta cortina eu juro que vou arrancar seus olhos quando você estiver dormindo.

\- Eu não vou te espiar pelada, flor. - disse ele dando uma risadinha.

Fiquei esperando debaixo da água com os braços bem apertados envoltos dos meus peitos. Ouvi-o cuspi e bochechar e cuspir de novo, e depois a porta se fechou.

Respirei fundo e me enxaguei e me sequei o mais rápido possível, vesti meu pijama, um short preto de algodão e uma camiseta branca de manga curta do mesmo tecido com estampa de bichinhos na frente. Penteei meus cabelos e escovei os dentes. Vi o hidratante que Sasuke tinha trazido até o banheiro e não pude conter o sorriso. Ele era atencioso e quase gentil quando queria.

Sasuke abriu a porta do banheiro de novo.

\- Anda logo, flor! Vou apodrecer aqui de tanto esperar.

Joguei o pente nele, mas ele conseguiu desviar, fechando a porta e rindo sozinho dentro do quarto.

Depois que terminei tudo entrei no quarto segurando as minhas roupas sujas e a colocando em cima da minha mochila.

\- Gostei do pijama. - disse Sasuke. Ele estava sentado na cama, enquanto mexia em seu celular. - Pode vir, não vou te morder.

\- Não tenho medo de você. - falei indo até a cama e me sentei no canto esquerdo, já que ele estava no direito. Fiquei meio sem jeito em como dormiríamos. Sasuke se levantou, pegou uma toalha e entrou no banheiro. Segundos depois escutei o som do chuveiro.

Senti uma raiva me apossar de repente. Aquele safado poderia ter escovado seus dentre quando chegasse a sua vez de tomar banho e não ter invadido o meu banho. Lembrarei-me de trancar a porta da próxima vez. Virei às cobertas e as puxei até o pescoço, ouvindo o som da água caindo.

Dez minutos depois a água parou de cair e a porta do banheiro se abriu. Sasuke entrou no quarto com a toalha enrolada nos quadris. Os pingos d'agua caiam em seu peito todo trabalhado e malhado. Seus braços eram fortes. Fiquei de costas, quando ele deixou a toalha cair para vestia à cueca.

\- Que droga Sasuke, por que você não se troca no banheiro? - minha voz estava irritada com o desinibismo daquele safado.

\- Eu me esqueci de pegar.

Não tinha como discutir com ele. Eu sentia meu rosto vermelho pelo constrangimento de saber que Sasuke estava quase nu atrás de mim. Ele caminhou até o interruptor e desligou luz do quarto e se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Você vai dormir assim de cueca? - perguntei, me virando para olhar para ele.

A lua cheia refletia a luz no rosto dele.

\- Sim. Não consigo dormir com roupa, aquilo me incomoda.

\- Mas eu...

Parei de falar por um instante e avaliei minhas opções. Bom eu não tinha opções pra onde dormir, a não ser o sofá pequeno da sala.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não confia em mim ainda? Juro que vou me comportar muito bem. - disse ele, levantando a mão em sinal de juramento.

Não discuti, simplesmente me virei, descansando minha cabeça no travesseiro, enfiando as cobertas atrás de mim, formando uma barreira entre o meu corpo e o corpo de Sasuke perto do meu.

\- Boa noite, flor de cerejeira. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu podia sentir o seu hálito em meu rosto, o que fez cada centímetro do meu corpo se arrepiar. Ainda bem que estava escuro e ele não podia ver a minha reação, e o rubor que se formou em minhas bochechas logo em seguida. Não sei o que iria acontecer neste feriado, mas eu torço para que nada aconteça. Mas aquela sensação de que aquilo não iria prestar estava me incomodando.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Espero ter agradado a todos :)  
Bjs.


	16. Feridão - Parte 2

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá gente que eu amo, como vão?  
Demorei sim, mas apareci com um capítulo enorme para vocês :D  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, gente vcs são lindos ^^  
espero que curtam esse capítulo, pois ele está um pouco conturbado.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Feriadão - Parte2.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando ouvi um barulho estridente e irritante de um celular. Atordoada e de olhos fechados, estiquei-me para desligá-lo, mas puxei a mão de volta horrorizada ao senti uma pele morna sob os meus dedos. Tentei lembrar onde estava quando abria meus olhos, mas logo descobri quando vi Sasuke deitado ao meu lado de olhos fechados e coberto da cintura para baixo, deixando a mostra o seu peito nu. Quando dei por mim, fiquei mortificada de que Sasuke pudesse pensar que eu tinha feito de propósito.

\- Sasuke? O celular. - sussurrei para ele, que não se mexia. O celular era dele mesmo, pois o meu ainda estava na mochila. - Sasuke! - repeti, cutucando-o.

Como ele não se mexia e não dava nenhum sinal, estiquei a mão por cima dele, tateando o criado-mudo ao seu lado até sentir a ponta do celular que vibrava. Não tinha como não encostar o meu corpo no dele, que parecia desfalecido. Voltei para o meu lugar rapidamente com o celular na mão, e apertei sem querer o botão de soneca antes de apertar o de desligar. Porcaria! Caí bufando no travesseiro. Tinha acordado cedo, e esse pequeno esforço tinha me despertado.

Sasuke deu uma risadinha. Olhei para ele de cenho franzido.

\- Você estava acordado?

\- Prometi que iria me comportar. Mas não falei nada sobre deixar você se deitar em cima de mim. - ele ficou com o seu corpo de frente para o meu, enquanto mantinha aquele sorriso irritante nos lábios.

_Cachorro._ Ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara. _Vadio._

\- Eu não me deitei em cima de você. - protestei. - Eu não consegui alcançar o celular que estava tocando. Esse deve ser o alarme mais irritante que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida! Parece um som de um animal morrendo.

Joguei o celular na barriga dele, que o pegou dando uma mexida e o colocando no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

\- Eu me esqueci de tirar do despertador.

Ele se virou de lado, ficando de frente para mim novamente, e aquele sorrisinho irritante e patético não saía de seus lábios. Sasuke sabia irritar quando queria.

\- Vamos tomar café? - ele perguntou mexendo nos fios do meu cabelo que estavam espalhados no colchão.

Olhei ainda irritada para ele e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não estou com fome.

\- Bom, eu estou.

Girei meus pés até a lateral da cama e os enfiei nos chinelos, arrastando-me até a janela. Vi de relance o mar brilhante com o sol subindo no leste, uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Saí de lá caminhando até um canto do quarto onde estava a minha mochila que estava em cima de uma cômoda.

\- Aonde você vai? - ele quis saber.

\- Vou me vestir. - falei mexendo nas minhas coisas que estavam na mochila. - Você agora precisa de uma manual meu para saber o que vou fazer quando estiver aqui?

Sasuke se espreguiçou na cama e se levantou em seguida, vindo andando em minha direção, ainda de cueca.

Tentei o máximo não contemplar aquela visão do meu companheiro de quarto andando majestosamente em minha direção com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, a cara amaçada e inchada de sono. O corpo erguido e todo trabalhado e moldurado, só com a cueca azul-marinho tampando suas vergonhas. Sasuke não podia está mais lindo naquele momento.

\- Você é tão temperamental assim, ou isso vai parar quando você acreditar que eu não estou arquitetando nenhum plano para transar com você?

Ele parou em minha frente e colocou as mãos em concha nos meus ombros e senti seus polegares acariciarem minha pele.

\- Eu não sou temperamental. - falei tentando não desviar meus olhos para seu peito nu.

Ele se inclinou mais próximo de mim e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

\- Não quero transar com você, flor. Gosto demais de você para isso.

Senti os pelos de minha nuca arrepiar quando seu hálito quente batia em minha pele. Aquele simples gesto deixou as batidas de meu peito aceleradas. Mas tão rápido quanto ele se aproximou, ele se afastou, caminhando até o banheiro e trancando a porta. Fiquei parada, perplexa. As palavras de Tenten ficavam se repetindo na minha cabeça; _Sasuke Uchiha transava com qualquer uma._ Eu não conseguia evitar a sensação de inferioridade ao saber que ele não tinha vontade de _tentar_ transar comigo.

Ainda zangada me recuperei daquele episódio e tirei de dentro da mochila um short jeans folgado, rasgado e desfiado, e uma regata preta de um tecido leve. Olhei mais uma vez para a porta fechada do banheiro e me troquei rapidinho, antes que ele aparecesse. Não penteei meus cabelos, só fiz um coque rápido o prendendo com uma liga preta que eu sempre carregava no pulso.

Abri a porta e saí, vendo Ino vindo em minha direção.

\- Olá dorminhoca! - disse ela sorrindo e bocejando.

Ino ainda estava com sua camisola de algodão cor-de-rosa com florzinha amarelas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sua cara sem um pingo de maquiagem. Era raro ver a minha amiga assim, totalmente natural.

\- Você está parecendo sua mãe, Ino, falando deste jeito. - resmunguei, andando até ela.

\- Aaah... Alguém passou a noite em claro?

\- Ele mal respirou na minha direção. - falei em tom azedo parando no corredor.

Por que eu estava irritada desse jeito? Qual era o meu problema afinal? Ele disse que iria se comportar e se comportou. Por que eu estava incomodada desse jeito?

Um sorriso sagaz iluminou o rosto de Ino.

\- Ah.

\- Ah, o quê? - franzi a testa.

Ela levantou os ombros.

\- Nada.

\- Bela amiga você foi comigo ontem, me deixando naquela situação. - iria deixar claro para minha amiga que eu não tinha ficado satisfeita de todos saírem da sala me deixando sozinha com Sasuke. Aquilo tinha sido sacanagem comigo.

\- Ele não se comportou? Relaxa Sakura e curti a viagem. - disse ela passando por mim e entrando em seu quarto

Bufei, e desci as escadas encontrando a casa vazia e silenciosa. Ainda era cedo, deveria ser umas seis e meia da manhã. Maldito celular de Sasuke.

Passei pela sala e caminhei até a cozinha, não sem antes olhar pelo local todo emoldurado estilo casa de praia, bem aconchegante. Assim que entrei na cozinha, vi a porta que dava para os fundos aberta. Caminhei até lá encontrando Hinata debruçada sobre a pilastra de madeira da varanda comprida, olhando a praia vazia a alguns metros da casa. Ela estava com um vestido azul, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo e os pés descalços.

Ela olhou para trás quando as dobradiças da porta de madeira deram uma leve rangida quando abri mais a porta.

\- Bom dia Saky. - ela sorriu, e parei ao seu lado, olhando a praia.

\- Bom dia. Dormiu bem? - olhei de ombro e pude ver seu rosto corar levemente.

\- Sim. - sua voz saíra quase num sussurro enquanto ela olhava o chão.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei virando o meu corpo, ficando de frente para ela.

Hinata tinha ficado ainda mais constrangida, e pude perceber que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Ela suspirou.

\- E que... - ela hesitou um pouco, e ergueu seu olhar para mim. -... O Naruto queria fazer, ontem, você sabe...

Não precisou nem dois minutos para que eu pudesse entender o que ela estava falando. Sexo.

\- Vocês nunca transaram? - perguntei e ela ficou mais vermelha e balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Eu pensei que vocês já tivessem... Você aceitou dormir com ele ontem tão naturalmente.

\- Não. - ela balançou a cabeça para os lados novamente. - Nós já dormimos outras vezes juntos, é quase normal, mas nunca... Eu sou virgem ainda, entende?

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Entendo.

Hinata voltou a fitar a praia.

\- Ontem nós começamos a nos beijar, e as coisas foram meio que esquentando... Não que essa tenha sido a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas diferente das outras vezes, Naruto estava mais fogoso e eu não consegui segui em frente. Eu tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa de errado.

Essa era a primeira vez que Hinata falava tão abertamente comigo um assunto como esse. Geralmente quando estamos entre garotas e quando tocamos nesse assunto de sexo, ela costumava se fechar e colocar uma conversa no meio para desviar a atenção ou inventava uma desculpa e saía de perto de nós.

Eu tinha percebido que ela era envergonhada, apesar dela se mostrar algumas vezes bem a vontade com Naruto. Os dois fazia um casal muito fofo. Naruto era muito atencioso com ela, tirando algumas palhaçada ou as piadas sem graça que ele dizia que só a Hinata achava alguma graça, enquanto o resto do mundo ignorava. Hinata e Naruto eram feitos um para o outro.

\- Não tem como fazer alguma coisa errada numa hora como essa, Hinata. - ela me olhou. - Quando duas pessoas se amam nada pode dá errado. Esse é um momento e um passo importante que só podemos dá quando nos sentimos realmente pronta.

\- Nossa! Isso foi profundo.

Nos duas rimos.

\- Você só hesitou, pois você não se sente pronta e a vontade ainda. Naruto te ama, ele vai te entender.

\- Obrigada. - ela sorriu minimamente e depois me olhou, sorrindo maliciosa. - E como foi dormir com o Uchiha pegador?

Hinata era uma caixinha de surpresa que se revelava quando você menos espera. Agora pouco ela estava toda tímida e desesperada com seus problemas com Naruto, e agora estava ali, sorrindo maliciosamente com a minha situação.

Lembrei-me da cena de Sasuke seminu na minha frente, de seu corpo perto do meu, enquanto suas mãos estavam em meus ombros quando ele disse que não me desejava. Eu deveria me sentir aliviada com aquela confissão, mas o que senti foi decepção. Eu estava irritada comigo mesma por ser uma maluca patética.

\- Foi normal.

\- Ele não tentou nada? - Hinata quis saber.

\- Nada. Sasuke se comportou _quase co_mo um cavalheiro.

\- Quase? - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

\- Hinata você anda muito curiosa pro meu gosto, sabia? - coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, enquanto ela ficava de frente para mim.

Ela riu.

\- Ah, Sakura, a relação de vocês dois é tão diferente que desperta curiosidade em qualquer um.

\- Pois fique você sabendo que não existe nada entre mim e Sasuke. Ouviu? Nada.

Hinata levantou as mãos para cima e desencostou da pilastra.

\- Tudo bem, entendi.

\- Hm.

\- Bom, vou acordar o Naruto para tomar café.

\- Ele ainda estar dormindo?

\- E se tá. Quando saí ele ficou deitado de bruços enquanto a baba caía na lateral de sua boca.

\- Eca.

\- Sabia que ele fica com uma bunda empinada para cima? - ela ficou vermelhinha. - Ele tem muita bunda.

\- Hinata! - sorri descrente.

Ela apenas sorriu mordendo o lábio e saiu rapidamente para dentro. Balancei a cabeça ainda rindo.

Entrei na cozinha novamente e encontrei Sasuke já vestido com uma bermuda clara e uma camiseta cinza fosco, e seus pés estavam no chão. Ele cantarolava You're Crazy do Guns'n Roses enquanto cortava uns tomates e os jogavam dentro do liquidificador.

Ele virou a cabeça para trás me vendo abrir a geladeira e tirando uma garrafa d'água. Ao contrário de muita gente, eu sentia muita cede de manhã.

\- Tem certeza que não quer comer? Estou fazendo suco de tomates. - ele me perguntou voltando a atenção para o que estava fazendo.

\- Tenho sim. - fiz uma careta para aquela gororoba. Pelo amor de Deus, tomar suco de tomates? Só me imaginar tomando aquilo eu sentia meu estômago se remexer. - Mas obrigada.

O som do liquidificador ecoou pela cozinha. Peguei um copo no armário e o enchi de água, bebi rapidinho e saí da cozinha. Encontrei Ino e Gaara indo para cozinha. Ino piscou para mim e Gaara me deu bom dia. Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto indo direto para o banheiro. Fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho, deixando a água levar embora a tensão e o sono com a preguiça descer pelo ralo.

Quinze minutos depois desci as escadas pronta e limpa, caminhei até a cozinha encontrando todos sentados em volta da mesa conversando banalidades.

\- Olha quem resolveu aparecer? - Sai disse dando um gole de seu suco.

\- Sakura tem pão integral, requeijão e suco de morango, seu favorito. - disse Ino sentada ao lado de Sai e Gaara.

\- Estou sem fome, Ino.

\- Nem pensar. - ela se levantou e me puxou pelo braço até uma cadeira vazia na ponta. - Pode comer. Você só comeu porcarias ontem, como todo mundo aqui.

\- Ino eu já falei que você está que nem a sua mãe? - questionei ironicamente enquanto ela colocava um copo de suco pra mim e fatias de pão integral num prato e um pote de requeijão na minha frente.

\- Sim, essa e a segunda vez.

Revirei os olhos. Às vezes era impossível discutir com Ino. Minha melhor amiga sempre cuidando de mim, era assim desde quando éramos pequenas. E mesmo às vezes eu reclamando, eu gostava dessa atenção, pois de alguma forma eu sabia que alguém se importava comigo.

\- Coma tudo, flor, pois saco vazio não para em pé. - olhei para Sasuke sentado na outra ponta da mesa.

Bufei pegando o copo do suco e dando um gole e passei o requeijão na fatia de pão.

\- Vamos continuar o assunto? - questionou Sai.

Olhei para eles.

\- Do que vocês estão falando?

\- Do baile, Sakura. - disse Naruto que estava sentado ao lado de Hinata. - Você vai?

\- Eu não sei. Acho que não. - dei uma mordida no pão.

\- Como não? Sakura você tem que ir. Eu estou muito ansiosa para esse baile. Esse vai ser o meu primeiro desde que estou nessa escola, assim como você. Temos que ir juntas.

\- Ino você sabe que eu não sou muito fã de bailes de escola...

\- A não. - ela rebateu fazendo aquela cara. - Você vai fazer isso com a sua melhor amiga?

\- O baile da KHS é mesmo muito bom Sakura. Vale a pena. - disse Hinata.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Ai Sakura para de frescura. - revirei os olhos, tinha que ser o Sai para falar aquilo. - Se for por falta de bofe nós arrumamos um para você. Olha, eu também estou sem bofe querida, e nem por isso eu vou deixar de ir. Adoro uma festa, adoro baderna e muita zoeira.

\- Ainda faltam algumas semanas para o baile e isso é uma intimação. - disse Hinata.

\- Não podemos tirar a possibilidade que algum _amigo_ poderia ser seu par no baile.

Tanto Ino como os demais olharam para Sasuke que tomava aquela gororoba que ele chamava de suco. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e Gaara balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- O Sasuke não vai aos bailes da escola. Esse e o tipo de festa em que você leva uma garota ou alguém que você gosta... E o Sasuke não... Você sabe.

Ino deu de ombro.

\- Então a gente podia arranjar alguém para ir com ela.

Franzi os olhos para ela.

\- Ino eu ainda estou aqui e escutando, sabia?

Ino fez aquela cara para a qual eu sabia que não sabia dizer não.

\- _Por favor, _Sakura. A gente vai achar um cara legal e divertido, eu te garanto que vai ser um gato. Ah tem aquele Sasori...

\- O Sasori não pode, pois o baile é para os alunos da escola e não pode trazer gente de fora. - disse Sai.

\- Mas tem outros garotos na escola. - comentou Hinata.

\- Isso! - Ino disse animada me fitando, aprovando o comentário de Hinata. - Juro que você vai se divertir! Quem sabe você até fique com ele...

Sasuke se levantou da mesa com o seu prato e o copo, ele jogou na pia fazendo um estrondo.

\- Eu não disse que não vou levar a Sakura no baile.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Você não precisa fazer favor nenhum para mim, Sasuke.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, flor. Esses tipos de bailes são de casal, onde leva alguém que gosta, e todo mundo sabe que e não namoro, e não convido nenhuma garota, pois isso sempre vira problema no final. - ele me olhou. - Mas não vou ter que me preocupar com a possibilidade de você esperar um anel de noivado depois do baile.

Ino fez biquinho.

\- Aceite Sakura, por mim! _Please._

\- Vai Sakura. - disse Hinata.

\- Não olhem desse jeito para mim! - reclamei. - O Sasuke não quer ir, eu não quero ir... Não vou me divertir quando eu não estou afim de alguma coisa. Eu me conheço.

Sasuke cruzou os braços e se apoiou na pia.

\- Eu não disse que não iria. Acho até que vai ser divertido. - ele deu de ombro.

\- É Sakura, para de ficar fazendo cú doce. - disse Sai. - O bofe esta aí todo vitaminado querendo te levar e você aí de palhaçada.

\- Eu não estou de palhaçada. - olhei para ele. Todos me olharam e eu me encolhi. - Eu tenho mesmo que ir?

Sasuke cruzou a cozinha e envolveu meus ombros e se agachou ao meu lado, me olhando.

\- Vamos lá, flor. Você que ir ao baile comigo?

Olhei para a cara de cada um na cozinha e por fim para Sasuke agachado.

Suspirei.

\- Quero.

Ino soltou um gritinho se levantando da cadeira e me abraçou. Depois foi Hinata.

\- Isso vai ser muito divertido.

**Sasuke**

Eu não tinha visto ninguém menos empolgada por ter que ir ao baile comigo como Sakura, mas por outro lado, não era comigo que ela estava infeliz. Eu nunca ia a esses tipos de festa, preferia ficar em casa ou na balada me divertido do que ficar dançando a noite toda com uma garota que ficaria no meu pé depois, pensando que tínhamos um lance. E para evitar futuros aborrecimentos, eu nunca convidava ninguém e nunca aceitava convites para bailes.

Mas com Sakura era diferente. Eu queria mesmo ir com ela, queria levar ela para dançar a noite toda. Sakura era a minha forma particular de _Crack_, ela era a minha droga que nunca me satisfazia e que eu não queria largar. Mesmo eu não podendo chamaria isso de nada além de _vício, _eu não me atrevia experimentar nem uma lasquinha. Só a mantinha por perto, me sentindo melhor apenas por saber que ela estava ali. Não havia esperança para mim.

\- Ai estou tão feliz agora que eu quero tomar banho de mar. - Ino disse pegando seu copo e o levando para a pia.

\- Agora de manhã está perfeito, vou aproveitar para passar descolorante nos pelos do meu corpo. - o viado daquele Sai disse olhando seus braços branquelos.

\- Você vai fazer isso na praia? - Sakura perguntou de cenho franzido levantando-se da mesa também.

Levantei-me e fiquei ao lado da mesa.

\- Claro racha, o que é melhor do que a praia com esse sol de rachar para se queimar? E aproveito e pego um bronze.

\- Bronze. Você está mesmo precisando. - disse Naruto remoendo o seu pão com carne.

O viado lançou um olhar mortal para ele.

\- Fique na sua carniça, pois eu não pedi sua opinião.

Apenas revirei os olhos.

\- Vamos parar por aqui? - Ino disse dando um chega. - Eu vou subir e colocar um biquíni.

\- Eu vou com você. - disse Hinata e Sakura e uníssonos, uma olhou para outra e riram, e seguiu Ino. E o boiola do Sai foi junto.

Queria saber quem tinha convidado aquela criatura para vim também com a gente para o litoral.

Na cozinha só tinha sobrado eu, Naruto, e Gaara, que juntava as coisas e colocava na pia.

\- Que merda era aquela que vocês estavam dizendo? - falei olhando os dois. - Vocês estavam tentando arrumar um Mané qualquer para a flor?

\- Não. - Gaara me olhou. - Quer dizer, acho que as meninas estavam. Sei lá. O que importa?

\- Importa.

\- É mesmo? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Só não... Não façam isso, tá? - sentei na cadeira onde Sakura estava antes. - Não quero ver a Sakura dando uns amaços com outro cara e muito menos com Sasori Akasuna.

\- E por quanto tempo você acha que isso vai dar certo? - Naruto disse com a boca cheia.

Franzi a testa.

\- Não sei. O tempo que for possível. Não se intrometam nos meus assuntos.

Sakura era um equilíbrio delicado entre dureza e ternura. Pressioná-la demais parecia trazer à tona a mesma reação de um animal acuado. Era divertido caminhar na corda bamba que ela exigia, de uma forma meio aterrorizante, como se estivesse de ré em uma moto a mil quilômetros por hora.

Lembro-me em como ela tinha ficado irritada quando entrei no banheiro com ela tomando banho. Não achei necessidade de ela ter feito aquele drama todo, e por um momento pensei na possibilidade dela ser virgem. _Será?_

\- Sasuke, você quer a Sakura ou não? Ficar tentando impedir que ela saia com outros caras quando vocês nem estão juntos é uma coisa meio babaca de se fazer. - Naruto me olhava e sua expressão estava séria. Hoje ele estava muito quieto. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

\- Somos só amigos.

Ele deu um sorrisinho presunçoso e cético.

\- Amigos conversam sobre trepada do fim de semana. Por algum motivo, não vejo isso acontecendo com vocês dois.

\- Naruto está certo. - disse Gaara virando seu corpo para nós.

\- Não, nós não falamos de trepadas, mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos ser amigos.

Gaara ergueu as sobrancelhas em descrença.

\- Meio que quer sim, mano.

Ele não estava errado. Eu só não queria admitir.

\- É que tem... - fiz uma pausa, olhando de relance para ver a expressão deles.

De todas as pessoas, meus amigos seriam os que menos me julgaria, mas me parecia fraqueza admitir o que eu vinha pensando e com que frequência Sakura passava pela minha cabeça. Gaara e Naruto entenderiam, mas isso não me faria sentir melhor.

\- Tem algo nela que eu preciso. É isso. - olhei para eles. - É tão estranho assim que eu ache a Sakura legal pra caramba e eu não queira dividi-la com mais ninguém?

\- Você não pode dividir algo que não é seu. - Gaara me repreendeu.

\- Me diga o que eu sei sobre namoro? A minha referência são vocês dois. Principalmente você Gaara, com os seus relacionamentos conturbados, obsessivos e carentes. Se a Sakura conhecer um cara e começar a namorá-la, eu vou perdê-la.

\- Então namore a Sakura você, caramba. - disse Naruto.

Balancei a cabeça.

\- Não estou pronto.

\- Por que não? Tem medo? - Gaara quis saber, jogando na minha cara o pano de prato, que caiu no chão. Eu me abaixei para pegá-lo e fiquei torcendo-o para frente e para trás.

\- Ela é diferente. Ela é boa.

\- Então o que você está esperando?

Dei de ombros.

\- Acho que apenas mais um motivo.

Tanto Gaara quanto Naruto fizeram caretas de desaprovação.

\- Cara você está fodidamente fodido.

Olhei para Naruto.

\- E você? Parece que não está nos seus melhores momentos.

Ele suspirou e olhando para a mesa disse:

\- Ontem eu meio que vacilei com a Hinata.

\- O que tu fez? - Gaara se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira.

\- Quando fomos para o quarto, nós começamos a nos beijar e meio que me descontrolei. - ele levou suas mãos até seus cabelos, pouco desesperado, e olhou para nós. - Eu estou subindo pelas paredes. São seis meses sem trepada. _Seis meses!_

Gaara e eu gargalhamos com vontade com o drama de Naruto. Era engraçado ver meu amigo daquele jeito, seis meses era foda mesmo. Quem diria que Naruto iria ficar esse tempo todo sem transar. Ele deve gostar mesmo da Hinata para fazer esse sacrifício.

\- É cara, parece que nós dois não estamos numa maré muito boa. - falei e ele me olhou.

\- Você está nessa situação por que você quer.

Balancei a cabeça.

\- Não posso. Eu não sou um cara certo para Sakura, ela merece coisa melhor do que eu.

\- Você gosta mesmo de sofrer cara. - disse Gaara se levantando da cadeira.

\- Vocês não entendem.

Ninguém entendia. Ninguém.

**Sakura**

O sol estava muito bom, passei o dia quase todo na praia junto com o pessoal. Aos pouco a praia vazia foi enchendo, os meninos se juntaram com uns caras e jogaram futebol na areia por um bom tempo. Eu e as meninas ficamos deitadas nas toalhas forradas na areia conversando banalidade.

Sai ficou ao nosso lado, aquele doido estava com o corpo todo branco de descolorante, e usava uma sunga fio dental com o símbolo do The Rolling Stones estampada na frente. Não tinha uma alma viva que passava e olhava Sai em pé no meio da praia com os braços abertos para que o sol queimasse mais os pelos do corpo. E ele se sentia. Ri muito com aquela visão e Ino até arriscou em tirar uma selfie dele, mas o serelepe a ameaçou cortar o seu cabelo quando ela estivesse dormindo.

E assim passamos a manhã, brigando, zoando e se queimando. Confesso que peguei uma corzinha, e Sai que era todo branco tinha ficado vermelho, mas estava todo se sentindo com os pelos do corpo dourados.

Estava sentada na sombra de uma árvore que ficava detrás da casa enquanto a brisa fresquinha batia em meu rosto. Ino estava enfurnada dentro do quarto com Gaara, Hinata e Naruto estavam na sala assentindo Tv e Sasuke... Nem sabia onde ele tinha se metido, deveria está perdido dentro de casa.

Eu tinha vindo para fora falar com a minha tia e Sai estava sentado ao meu lado mexendo no facebook no celular, e de vez enquanto resmungava alguma coisa.

\- Sim tia, a viagem ocorreu tudo bem. Só pegamos um trânsito no caminho, mas tudo deu certo.

\- _Estou mais aliviada. Você não tinha me ligado até agora, pensei um monte de bobagens._

\- Desculpe. Nós chegamos tarde e fomos direto dormir.

\- _Tudo bem. - _percebi que ela tinha sorrido. - _Está gostando daí? Aquele Uchiha está se comportando com você? Tenha cuidado com aquele moleque, ele não é flor que se cheire._

Sorri, sabia que minha tia não ia muito com a cara do Sasuke e deixava isso bem claro. Eu também pensaria assim se fosse ela, e não o conhecesse direito. Ela só fazia isso para me proteger. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava com a testa franzida e com a cara séria, ela sempre ficava assim quando o assunto era Sasuke.

\- Estou adorando aqui, é muito lindo e bem quente. E fique tranquila por que o Sasuke tem se _comportado_, e eu sei me cuidar.

Sai levantou seu olhar e me fitou, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Franzi o cenho e dei uma leve cotovelada na sua costela. Ele apenas disse um; _ai sua grossa_ sem emitir som, apenas o ignorei.

_\- Fico quarenta por cento aliviada. Bom, vou desligar, pois a campainha está tocando, mas se cuide e não faça besteiras que vá se arrepender amanhã._

\- Sim tia. Tchau.

_\- Tchau._

\- Aposto que a sua tia deve ter te dado uma lista de cem coisas para evitar Sasuke Uchiha. - disse Sai quando desliguei o celular. Ele ainda mexia no seu.

\- Ela só se preocupa comigo.

\- Sei. - ele resmungou, mas depois se sobressaltou. - Ai que imunda!

\- O que foi? - perguntei, o vendo fitar o celular, incrédulo.

\- Olha isso aqui! - ele mostrou a foto de Tenten e Neji deitados na grama perto de uma cachoeira. - Desgraçada, ela está tirando onda com o meu bofe.

Desviei meu olhar da tela para Sai que estava com a cara furiosa.

\- Sai enfia uma coisa na sua cabeça que Tenten e Neji são um casal. O fato é que você nunca vai poder competir com a Tenten para ganhar o coração do Neji.

Sei que pareci pouco dura com ele, mas Sai tinha que se desencanar de uma vez por todas. Ele fez uma cara magoada e olhou novamente para o celular.

\- Mas eu gosto do Neji, de verdade. - ele murmurou.

Por um momento eu senti pena do amor platônico do meu amigo. Ele realmente estava sofrendo, apesar de todos acharem que tudo era fogo de palha dele.

\- Não fique assim não, vai aparecer um cara legal para você. - coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e ele me fitou.

\- Não vai, pois nenhum cara é bom o suficiente para mim. Eu sou difícil, e não vou ficar com qualquer ralé. - ele fez aquela cara de nojo, e aquele momento melancólico e triste se despedaçou como um vidro sendo quebrado por uma pedra. - Meu bofe tem que ser vitaminado e com pedigree, minha filha. Gosto daqueles com cara de mal que adora judiar. Ai fiquei até arrepiada - ele apontou para seu braço com os pelos dourados. - só de imaginar um bofe me jogando na parede e me chamando de lagartixa.

Não aguentei e gargalhei com a sua última frase. Sai era tão branco que já parecia uma lagartixa, e jogado na parede com toda certeza ele se camuflava, principalmente se ela for branca.

\- Ri não racha, pois você tem cara de que adora um sadomasoquismo.

Engasguei-me com a saliva e comecei a torci. Olhei incrédula para aquele ser ao meu lado.

\- O quê? Sadomasoquismo? Você está doido?

\- Doido não querida, eu só digo a verdade. - ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Você tem cara que adora um dominador, tipo 50 Tons de Cinza. Ui, fiquei até com calor só de pensar nas cenas do Christian pegando a aquela tralha da Anastácia, quem tinha que está naquela cena do quarto vermelho era euzininha.

\- Fala sério Sai. - fiz careta quando a cena do filme passava na minha cabeça, e ao invés da Anastácia era o Sai.

Eca.

\- O mundo é injusto. Se eu fosse Deus, eu bania todas as mulheres e deixava só os homens gostosos.

\- Ei.

\- Falo sério, eu bania T.U.D. O!

\- Você está viajando agora. - balancei a cabeça.

\- Hm. - ele virou os olhos quando seu celular apitou. Ele olhou e fez cara de nojo. - Ai que ridícula. Olha! - ele virou a tela para mim.

A foto era de uma garota dos cabelos castanhos, ela era muito bonita, estava sentada no sofá enquanto levava um sushi à boca.

\- Quem é? - perguntei.

\- A Matsuri, a ex do Gaara.

Olhei para ele. Então essa era a ex do namorado da Ino? Não era feia.

\- Ah.

\- Olha o que essa mandada colocou; _Enquanto os pobres passam fome, eu como shushi. _\- ele me olhou. - Shushi? Sério mesmo? A infeliz mora no Japão e não sabe escrever sushi direito. Ai eu não aguento essas carniças. - ele olhou para a tela. - Volta para o pré, desgraça! Vou ter que comentar né? Hm... Que delícia. Agora me deu uma fominha. - ele digitou. - Pronto.

Eu ainda o olhava incrédula para ele.

\- Sai como você é falso.

\- Querida falsidade é tratado com falsidade. Pensa que eu não sei que ela é falsa comigo?

Ri de novo, e Sai era demais mesmo. Ele me cutucou com o cotovelo quando viu Sasuke vindo em nossa direção.

\- Qual a boa, bofe? - Sai falou alegre, piscando para mim.

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e o ignorou balançando as chaves na mão.

\- Estou indo ao supermercado comprar umas coisas que estão faltando na casa. O Naruto inventou de dar uma festinha hoje e me encarregou de comprar umas coisinhas. Quer vir comigo para me ajudar?

\- Ui adoro festa, eu tenho que ficar com a parte do som. - disse Sai animado.

\- Nem pensar que você vai ficar cuidando do som. - Sasuke ralhou de cara fechada.

\- Que isso bofe, quanta agressividade. Senti meu útero doer.

\- Idiota. - Sasuke murmurou e me olhou. - Você vem comigo?

\- Pode ser... Eu aproveito e compro uma coisa que estou precisando que me esqueci de trazer. - falei, abrindo um sorriso para ele.

Em seu rosto a expressão era de curiosidade.

\- Tipo o quê?

Revirei os olhos e me equilibrei no ombro de Sai que ainda estava sentado, me pondo de pé.

\- Uma cera depilatória, por exemplo? - disse ironicamente para ver se ele se mancava e parasse com essa curiosidade de sempre querer saber de tudo.

\- Já estava na hora de você raspar as pernas. Elas ficaram ralando nas minhas a noite inteira, foi o maior inferno. - ele disse com um sorriso travesso.

Os olhos de Sai se arregalaram e eu fiz uma careta para Sasuke. Como ele era depravado, e desde quando eu estava com as pernas cabeludas? Eu só tinha dito aquilo de brincadeira para ver se ele se mancava.

\- Vocês transaram ontem? - a voz de Sai estava incrédula enquanto seus olhos estavam maiores que um prato.

\- O quê? Não! - minha voz saiu esganiçada, me virei para Sasuke dando um tapa em seu braço o fazendo o encolher o corpo. - Pare de ficar falando besteiras.

\- É assim que os rumores começam. - murmurou Sai nos fitando.

\- Não aconteceu nada. - disse por fim. - Esse palhaço que fica falando besteiras.

\- Certo. - disse Sai, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Dei outro tapão em Sasuke quando nós caminhamos em direção a casa.

\- Ai. Seu tapa dói, sabia? - ele disse passando a mão na área que bati.

\- É pra doer mesmo.

\- Ah não fique brava. Eu só estava brincando.

\- Todo mundo acha que nós estamos transando. E você está só piorando as coisas. E se nós estivéssemos na escola e você fala uma coisa dessas? O que as pessoas vão pensar?

\- Quem se importa para o que as pessoas pensam?

Parei de andar e o olhei.

\- Eu me importo Sasuke. _Eu _me importo!

Voltei a andar em passos duros e entrei na varanda.

\- Ei, você não vai mais? - ele perguntou atrás de mim.

\- Vou pegar minha carteira, pode ser? - olhei de relance para ele, mas não deixei que ele respondesse e entrei na casa.

Assim que passei pela sala vi Ino, Gaara, Naruto e Hinata no sofá conversando.

\- Amiga nós vamos dar uma festinha aqui agora à noite, então enquanto nós ficamos arrumando aqui você e o Sasuke poderiam ir ao supermercado, pode ser? - disse Ino assim que ela me viu.

\- Sasuke acabou de me falar, só vim pegar minha carteira lá em cima. - disse pondo meu pé nos degraus.

\- Estou te esperando lá fora, flor.

Olhei para trás vendo Sasuke na sala. Apenas assenti e subi. Peguei minha bolsa e tirei um pouco de dinheiro na carteira colocando na mesma. Troquei aquela regata por uma blusa de manguinhas branca, e desci as escadas, e saí de casa.

Sasuke estava encostado no carro de Naruto de braços cruzados enquanto olhava para o chão.

\- Vamos. - falei assim que me aproximei.

Ele levantou a cabeça e assentiu, mas antes que nós fizéssemos outro movimento um cara alto e loiro se aproximou da gente. Ele estava com uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta vermelha, carregava um bolo de panfleto nas mãos.

\- Olá, vim os convidar para uma festa que vai ter na praia. É uma espécie de luau. - o carinha entregou um panfleto para o Sasuke e outro para mim.

\- Festa na praia? - Sasuke olhou o panfleto e depois olhou o cara. - Que dia?

\- Hoje à noite. É uma festa aberta, vai ter show de bandas amadoras e bebidas.

\- Legal.

\- No panfleto está o horário, e essas coisas. - o carinha falou se afastando.

\- Valeu. - Sasuke agradeceu dobrando o papel e o colocando no bolso da bermuda. Ele olhou para mim. - Vamos?

[...]

Já tínhamos pegado tudo que tinha na lista que Sasuke trazia. Eu empurrava o carrinho, enquanto Sasuke revisava a lista para ver se não tinha faltado nada. Comprei um creme de cabelo que me esqueci de trazer, acabando com a curiosidade de um certo moreno.

\- Acho que já pegamos tudo, flor. - Sasuke disse ao meu lado enquanto olhava a lista.

\- Hm.

Ele ergueu o olhar para mim.

\- Ainda esta zangada comigo? - ele perguntou.

\- Tô.

\- Relaxa, não estamos na escola e o pessoal sabe que nós não temos nada. - ele deu uma risadinha enquanto pegava um pacote de biscoito salgado, atravessando o seu braço na minha frente, me impossibilitando de passar. Eu o fitei furiosa.

\- Você acha graça? Você quer que a escola toda pense que eu sou uma de suas vadias?

Sasuke ficou sério e franziu a testa.

\- Ninguém acha isso. E se acharem, é melhor torcerem para não chegarem aos meus ouvidos.

Voltei a empurrar o carrinho e ele caminhava atrás de mim pegando algumas coisas na prateleira de bebidas, mas parei abruptamente com o carrinho.

\- Eita! - disse ele dando um encontrão com seu corpo em minhas costas.

Eu me virei.

\- Ai meu Deus! As pessoas devem achar que estamos juntos e que você continua, sem vergonha nenhuma, com seu... _Sua piranhagem. _Eu devo parecer patética! - disse dando-me conta do que eu dizia. - As pessoas devem achar que eu sou a chifruda. Acho que deveríamos nos afastar por um tempo.

**Sasuke**

Senti-me um pouco desesperado, afogado em um intenso sentimento de perda, do tipo em que ou você ri ou chora. O que não era nada menos do que perturbador. Parecia que para ela, transar comigo era algo ruim. Se eu tinha duvidas sobre se a Sakura estava na minha ou não, ela havia acabado de me dar à resposta: não apenas _não, _mas _nem ferrado._

Aquilo não estava indo bem. Para ela estar associada a mim, sem mencionar estar em um relacionamento comigo, era sinônimo de afundar sua reputação. Por que ela ainda queria ser minha amiga se era assim que se sentia. Eu não podia.

\- Ninguém acha que estamos juntos, flor. Você não precisa parar de falar comigo para provar alguma coisa.

Eu não podia perder a sua amizade, e faria de tudo para que ela não se arrependesse a ter a mim como amigo.

Antes que a Sakura pudesse falar, uma voz sobressaiu alta, nos fazendo olhar para o lado.

\- Olha o que temos aqui?

O vacilão de Kimimaru estava parado com aquele sorriso babaca na boca enquanto segurava um engradado de cerveja. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

\- O que faz aqui? - perguntei.

\- Estou na casa do Kiba junto com o pessoal. - ele olhou para a Sakura de uma maneira que fez meu sangue ferver.

\- A rosinha sempre fiel ao seu lado, né? - sua voz sarcástica insinuava os seus pensamentos podres.

Eu sempre aturava Kimimaru por um fio e ele estava fazendo por merecer que eu quebre esse fio e enfiasse um soco na cara dele.

\- Isso não é da sua conta seu babaca. - ralhei com o meu punho fechado.

\- Calma cara, sem violência. Já estou indo, mas espero que nos esbarremos por aí. - ele olhou para a Sakura que estava com a cara séria. - Tchau, Sakura.

O babaca saiu com aquela caixa de cerveja, senti meu sangue correr mais rápido pela raiva que sentia. Sakura bufou.

Ela deu as costas para mim. Mas a impedi segurando pelos ombros e a fazendo virar para mim, ela rosnou frustrada.

\- Viu só! Todo munda acha que temos alguma coisa. - ela disse nada satisfeita.

\- Também não é bem assim...

\- Alguma garota já foi sua amiga? Você alguma vez passou horas ensinando alguma garota nas matérias para passar nas provas? Você já almoçou, tomou café, jantou, lanchou com alguma garota todo o santo dia? Ninguém sabe o que pensar sobre a gente, Sasuke. Nem mesmo eu sei o que explicar!

Andei um pouco mais para frente e tomei o carrinho de sua mão, ainda olhando em seus olhos.

\- Vou dar um jeito nisso. Tá bom? Não quero que ninguém pense coisas ruins sobre você por minha causa.

Sakura sempre foi um mistério para mim, mas o seu olhar sofrido e atordoado naquele momento tinha me pegado de surpresa. Era perturbador a ponto de eu querer sumir com qualquer coisa que não a fizesse sorrir. Ela estava inquieta e claramente contrariada. Eu odiava tanto aquela situação que cheguei a me arrepender de todas as coisas inquestionáveis que eu tinha feito, por que eram apenas pedras que estavam no meu caminho.

Foi quando a minha fixa caiu: nós não funcionaríamos como casal. Não importava o que eu fizesse nem como trapaceasse para cair nas graças dela, eu nunca seria bom o bastante para ela. Eu não queria que ela ficasse com alguém como eu. Teria que me conformar com as migalhas que ela pudesse me oferecer.

É difícil admitir para mim mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo uma voz familiar vinda do fundo da minha mente sussurrava que eu deveria e precisava lutar pelo que queria. Na mente aquilo era muito mais fácil do que na pratica.

Chegamos ao caixa, passamos as compras e levamos tudo, colocamos as compras no porta-malas do carro. O clima entre a gente estava tenso, e eu não a culpava por isso. Mas uma ideia me passou pela cabeça.

Quando entramos no carro olhei para ela que ainda estava séria.

\- Olha. - falei. - Por que não vamos à festa que vai ter na praia hoje à noite?

Ela me fitou.

\- Como sair para a festa de praia ira resolver o problema?

\- Como você viu tem gente da escola aqui no litoral e completamente eles vão está lá.

\- Quando eles nos virem juntos, vai ser pior. Vão pensar besteiras como aquele Kimimaru.

\- Pensa comigo. Eu, bêbado, numa festa cheia de gente e com várias mulheres com o mínimo de roupa? Não vai demorar muito para que eles notem que eu e você não somos um casal.

\- E o que eu devo fazer? Pegar um carinha qualquer e o levar num canto para deixar as coisas bem claras?

Franzi a testa. Só de pensar nela indo para a casa com um cara fiquei com o maxilar tenso, como se tivesse chupado limão.

\- Eu não disse isso. Não precisa se empolgar.

Ela revirou os olhos e liguei o carro, saindo do estacionamento.

\- Uma garota qualquer da festa vai com a gente para casa? E _assim _que você vai deixar as coisas claras?

Olhei de relance para ela que olhava para frente.

\- Você não está com ciúmes, está, flor de cerejeira?

Ela olhou rapidamente para mim, com a testa levemente franzida.

\- Ciúmes de _quem? _Da imbecil com quem você vai dar o pé na bunda depois que a levar para cama?

Dei risada e olhei para frente, parando no sinal. Se ao menos ela soubesse como aquilo era impossível. Quando Sakura estava por perto, o resto do mundo parecia desaparecer. Eu precisava de toda minha concentração e todo meu foco para continuar um passo a frente dela.

Apesar da minha proposta para ela, de eu ficar bêbado e pegar as mulheres, isso não era realmente o que eu queria. Não queria dar mais motivos para que ela pense o pior de mim.

Realmente a minha situação não era nada boa.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem desse capítulo?  
Ele me deu bastante trabalho.  
O que acharam da falsidade do Sai no face?  
E os sentimentos do Sasuke?  
A conversa da Sakura e Hinata?  
Esse finalzinho?  
Espero ver seus comentários e os fantasminhas apareçam por favor.  
Bjs.


	17. Feridão - Parte 3

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Oie!  
Pessoal eu aparecei depois de semanas sumida *-*  
Quero dizer que sou uma vacilona.  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos anteriores, leitores novos; sejam muito bem-vindos.  
Espero que gostem do capítulo e ele também está enorme com 21 paginas :)  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Feriadão - Parte 3.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Quando eu aceitei ser amiga de Sasuke, não pensei que fosse causar um grande rebuliço em falação e fofocas pelos quatro cantos do colégio.

No começo eu tentei ignorar os burburinhos que se formavam quando eu passava, tentei fingir que nada estava acontecendo, pois era isso que estava acontecendo, nada. Mas de uns tempos para cá, aquilo vinha me incomodando, e eu estava totalmente desconfortável.

Sasuke não ajudava em nada, pois passávamos muito tempo juntos. Eu gostava de sua companhia, ele era divertido e bem legal, mas sua fama de conquistador barato atrapalhava tudo. Eu não tinha percebido que a situação estava tão feia até aquele momento em que estávamos no supermercado e o comentário daquele garoto Kimimaru tinha finalizando o que as outras pessoas pensavam.

A minha ficha simplesmente tinha caído.

Eu era para as pessoas uma espécie de chifruda pelos olhos de quem não estava sabendo realmente a minha situação.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como o Sasuke iria fazer para colocar na cabeça daquele povo da escola que nós dois não tínhamos absolutamente nada, além da amizade. Não sabia se aquele plano dele iria dar certo, de ir para a festa da praia onde provavelmente alguns alunos de KHS estariam lá. Para mim, iria dar na mesma. E era por isso que estávamos nós dois em pé, no meio da sala com as sacolas de compras no chão. Os nossos amigos estavam todos reunidos quando Sasuke jogou um panfleto amassado na mão de Gaara.

\- O que é isso? - Gaara perguntou desamassando o panfleto.

\- Vai ter uma festa na praia hoje à noite, com bebidas e música. - Sasuke tratou de explicar.

\- Festa? - Ino franziu o cenho. - Mas a gente não combinou de fazer nossa festinha hoje só para a gente?

\- Cara essa festa é foda! - Naruto arrancou o panfleto das mãos de Gaara. - Conheço onde é. Os caras que organizam isso só dão festão. Eles contratam DJs e bandas amadoras que tocam pra caralho no palco que eles montão na areia.

\- Eu estou dentro. - disse Sai animado, sua pele ainda estava vermelha devido ao sol que ele tinha tomado hoje cedo. - Quem sabe eu pego algum bofe vitaminado?

\- O quê? Ah não gente, nós já arrumamos tudo aqui! - Ino questionou abrindo os braços e olhando para Gaara que estava fazia uma careta, acho que ele estava balançado para ir à festa na praia que Naruto fez questão de explicar o quanto era maneira. - Amor, os convence, por favor, isso não é justo.

Gaara estava um pouco desconcertado com o olhar que Ino fazia, que até eu não conseguia negar quando ela fazia para mim.

\- Ino...

Ele olhou para todos que estavam na sala e depois olhou para ela.

\- Também não acho justo. Nós arrumamos quase tudo lá fora para a nossa festa particular. - Hinata disse concordando e Ino deu um sorriso gigantesco para ela.

\- Por que não fazemos uma votação? - Sai sugeriu, ele estava sentado no braço do sofá.

\- Isso! - Naruto falou desencostando da parede. - Quem quer ficar em casa na festinha particular levanta a mão.

Ino foi à primeira levantar a mão, sendo seguida por Hinata. Gaara ficou tentado a não levantar a mão, mas quando Ino lançou um olhar zangado para ele e o coitado levantou a mão também.

Naruto sorriu com a pequena quantidade de dedos levantados, e voltou a falar:

\- Agora quem quer ir para a festa foda na praia levanta a mão?

Eu, Sasuke, Naruto e Sai levantamos. Sorri quando vi o dedo de Gaara levantado discretamente para que Ino não o visse.

\- Perdeu loira, _nós ganhamos!_ \- Sai gritou a última frase na cara de Ino que tentou dá um tapa em seu braço, mas Sai levantou-se do braço do sofá indo para o lado de Naruto.

\- Que droga! Nós arrumamos isso tudo para nada? Sasuke e Sakura foram até o supermercado comprar as bebidas. - ela olhou para mim. - Bela amiga você é.

\- Desculpe Ino, mas eu acho que a festa vai ser legal.

Ela cruzou os braços fazendo um bico.

\- A gente faz a nossa festinha amanhã. As coisas não vão se estragar se colocarmos na geladeira. - sugeriu Sasuke pegando as sacolas do chão e levando-os para a cozinha. Hinata o ajudou com os restantes.

Ino fez biquinho novamente enquanto seus braços estavam cruzados. Gaara segurou seus ombros por trás dela.

\- Vai ser divertido, amor. Vamos lá, anime-se.

\- É perto daqui - comentou Naruto fitando o panfleto. -, e nem precisamos de carro. - ele olhou para nós. - Eles montam bares improvisados e entre outras coisas. Fui no ano passado com o Sasuke.

\- Esquece a Ino, se ela não quer ir nós vamos sem ela. - Sai olhou para Ino que ainda estava emburrada. - Fica aí fazendo pose.

\- Sai você é um imbecil. - Ino ralhou descruzando os braços.

\- Vocês não vão começar uma discursão agora, né? - questionei ainda de pé no meio da sala. Olhei para Ino. - Ino eu até estou te desconhecendo. Não é você que adora uma festa?

\- Mas acontece Sakura, que deu o maior trabalhão em arrumar tudo para depois você e aquele cabelo de Sonic aparecerem mudando os planos.

\- Eu ouvi o insulto, em Ino. - Sasuke apareceu da cozinha com um copo de água na mão.

Ino apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Como o Sasuke disse, nós fazemos essa festinha amanhã. - Gaara olhou para a namorada. - Ainda temos amanhã o dia todo e metade de terça-feira antes de partimos.

\- Eu já disse que se ela não quiser ir deixamos amordaçada no pé da cama. - Sai revirou os olhos caminhando até as escadas.

\- Olha como você fala da minha namorada, projeto de bixa. - Gaara ralhou defendendo Ino.

Sai virou sua cabeça para trás e o olhou de cima a baixo com aquela cara de nojo que só ele sabia fazer.

\- O que vem de baixo não me atinge, _exu._ \- ele voltou a subir as escadas. - Já vou começar a me arrumar.

\- Está cedo ainda. - comentei e Sai se virou novamente no meio das escadas.

\- Meu amor eu demoro em me arrumar, eu tenho que ficar maravilhosa.

Gaara bufou e Ino revirou os olhos. Naruto estava com uma careta no rosto e caminhou até a cozinha.

\- E aí você vai? - Gaara perguntou para Ino.

\- Fazer o que se eu sou a minoria? - ela o olhou. - Trate de pegar sua roupa que eu e as meninas vamos nos arrumar no nosso quarto. Hinata!

Dois segundos depois Hinata apareceu na sala com a boca levemente inchada e vermelha. Deveria está se agarrando com Naruto na cozinha.

\- O que foi Ino. - sua voz estava levemente afobada.

\- Vamos nos arrumar para a festa.

\- Ué, você não disse que não iria?

\- Mudei de ideia, e temos só três horas para nos arrumar. - Ino estava com aquela voz autoritária.

\- Não sei o que tanto vocês mulheres tem para fazer que precisem de três horas para se arrumar. - Sasuke murmurou se jogando no sofá.

Ino o olhou.

\- Querido, você não entende.

\- E nem quero entender. - Sasuke disse, olhando para mim piscando o olho com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Apenas revirei os olhos e subi as escadas com Ino e Hinata.

[...]

Duas horas e meia depois, nós três estávamos prontas. Sai tinha se juntado a nós e nesse momento estava terminando a chapinha que fazia em sua franja com mechas platinadas jogadas para o lado.

Ele estava vestido com uma bermuda bege e uma camiseta cor-de-rosa colada no corpo com uma estampa do ursinho Pooh. Seus olhos estavam levemente delineados com lápis preto.

\- Sai para de se comer no espelho. - Ino questionou enquanto terminava de passar o batom cor-de-rosa nos lábios.

Ela estava bem bonita, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e partidos de lado e pouco ondulados, devido à falta da chapinha, mas estavam bem bonitos. Ela estava com um vestido azul-claro com preto de algodão todo soltinho, e uma sandália rasteira marrom estilo gladiador.

Sai olhou para ela.

\- Ino minha querida em primeiro lugar, antes de eu amar alguém eu tenho que me amar primeiro. - ele começou arrumando o seu barraco. - E em segundo você está morrendo de inveja por que eu estou mais linda do que você.

\- Até parece que vou ter inveja de lagosta.

Eu e Hinata predemos uma risada. Sai estava hilário com aquela pele vermelha. Ele estava mais para um camarão, isso sim.

Hinatinha estava sentada na cama já pronta. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, sua maquiagem era pouca assim como a minha. Ela só optou por um batom vermelho e um pouco de rímel. Ela estava com um vestido rodado branco com florzinha e alcinhas finas. Ela usava uma rasteirinha, bom nós iriamos para a praia.

Eu também estava pronta. Eu usava um short jeans curto e desfiado de cintura alta e uma camiseta preta bem decotada e larguinha onde mostrava um pouco do meu biquíni azul-marinho pelas laterais. Eu havia passado rímel nos olhos e um batom marrom e meus cabelos estavam soltos.

\- Acho que já vou descendo. - Hinata se levantou da cama.

\- Me espera Hina. - Ino deu mais uma mexida no cabelo antes de segui-la, saindo pela porta.

Eu também fui atrás, mas antes que eu pudesse sair, Sai me barrou na frente se virando para mim.

\- E aí, como eu estou?

Dei uma olhada nele de cima a baixo voltando a olhar para seu rosto, até que ele estava bonito, um gay bem gay.

\- Está bom.

Ele abriu um sorriso e colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

\- Sabe, de todas as meninas você é a que eu mais gosto.

Sorri um pouco desconcertada. Eu sabia que Sai era daquele jeito escandaloso e tal, mas percebi que de uns tempos para cá nós dois tínhamos nos se aproximado muito. Eu já o considerava um ótimo amigo.

\- Poxa Sai, valeu.

\- É sério, não que eu não goste da Ino ou da Hinata, mas você é mais legal. Eu me sinto a vontade com você do que as outras, eu sinto que eu posso confiar em você.

\- Fico feliz pela sua consideração. - sorri sem mostrar os dentes. - E a Tenten, pensei que vocês fossem bem amigos?

Ele revirou os olhos e franziu a boca.

\- Aquela era a minha melhor amiga, mas estou me sentindo traída depois que ela furou o meu olho e pegou o meu homem. Estou chateado com ela ainda.

\- Mas acho que ela não fez por mal.

Ele me olhou com mais ferocidade.

\- Não fez por mal? E o que você me diz por ela ter indo para a cama com o seu homem?

Quase me engasguei com a minha própria saliva com a pronúncia de Sai. Sabia que meus olhos estavam levemente arregalados.

\- Você está maluco? Sasuke e eu não temos...

\- Nada - ele me interrompeu terminando a minha frase. -, e blá, blá, blá... Isso é velho Sakura. Todo mundo percebe a química que vocês têm.

\- Você está dizendo coisa com coisa. Vamos descer. - comecei a andar desviando de seu corpo que ainda estava parado.

\- Quem cala consente, sabia? - ele disse caminhando ao meu lado, enganchando seu braço no meu.

Olhei para ele com a minha pior cara.

\- Você sabe ser insuportável quando quer, né?

Ele abriu um sorriso debochado.

\- Eu sei. Mas também sei que nunca erro os meus palpites, e vamos tirar isso a limpo sábado que vem com Pai Hidan.

\- Nem morta que vou para um centro de macumba com você! - minha voz tinha saído mais alta que o normal. Percebi que tínhamos chegado ao topo da escada.

Olhei para baixo só para concluir que meus amigos estavam todos lá em baixo, nos olhando com uma cara estranha para mim. Principalmente os meninos, já que Ino e Hinata sabia o que eu estava falando.

Olhei carrancuda para Sai que prendia uma risada com a minha mancada. Soltei-me dele e saí descendo as escadas.

\- Não sabia que você gostava desses negócios de macumba, Sakura. - a voz de Naruto quase me fez cair da escada. Me segurei firme no corrimão e olhei para ele que estava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

\- O quê? Não! - terminei de descer as escadas e ouvi Sai gargalhar no topo. - É esse idiota falando besteiras. Não dê ouvidos para ele não.

Não quis olhar para trás, eu estava com uma vontade de matar um certo gay intrometido. Hinata e Ino estavam lá juntos dos seus receptivos namorados. Sasuke estava ali também e quando me viu abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado e veio até mim, me olhando de cima a baixo.

\- Belas pernas.

\- Palhaço. - murmurei ainda zangada.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso safado colocando um braço no meu ombro.

\- Você está linda, flor.

Olhei de lado para ele, que me fitava ainda sorrindo. Suspirei e relevei minha irritação e me permiti sorri minimamente.

\- Obrigada.

Percebi que ele ficou mais animado. Olhei suas roupas, ele estava com um bermudão preto, e uma camiseta de mangas um pouco colada no corpo. Sasuke estava muito bonito.

\- Gente, vamos logo por que eu quero me matar de dançar. - Sai disse com sua mão na maçaneta da porta a abrindo e todos o seguimos para fora.

[...]

Depois de vinte minutos andando pelas ruas pouco movimentadas pelo trafego, nós podíamos escutar o som alto das batidas de Rock de alguma banda amadora que estavam se apresentando no grande palco no meio da praia. Vários carros estavam estacionados pertos das calçadas, e a praia estava cheia de gente dançando, correndo, cantando, e se beijando.

Podia ver várias barraquinhas de comida espalhadas e uns dois bares improvisados que certamente estavam servindo bebidas. O mar estava com pequenas ondas que brilhava a luz da lua crescente que estava iluminado aquele céu aberto cheio de estrelas.

Colocamos o pé na areia, e Sasuke estendeu sua mão para mim. Tínhamos que nos manter juntos se não podíamos nos perder. Peguei três dedos dele e sorri e começamos a andar pela multidão de corpo dançando ao som de Rip And Tear, do Guns'n Roses, que a banda amadora tocava, animando todos na praia.

\- Isso aqui está bem animado. - gritou Sai ao meu lado. - Gosto da música, mas ficaria melhor se eles tocassem Madona.

\- Sai tem como você ser menos viado, não? - Gaara questionou enquanto paramos num cantinho um pouco longe da multidão que pulavam e dançavam perto palco.

Nós nos sentamos na areia, e os meninos foram comprar alguma coisa para nós comermos. Ficamos eu, Hinata e Ino sozinha esperando eles. Sai saiu sumindo pela praia dizendo que iria caçar, e que éramos para não esperar por ele quando fossemos embora.

\- Isso aqui está bem legal. - disse Ino balançando o seu corpo, bem animada.

\- Para quem não queria vir, está gostando muito.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ah, mas fazer o quê? Se eu estou aqui eu vou me divertir, e ainda vou entrar no mar antes de ir para casa.

Sorri enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados. Hinata estava bem quieta ao nosso lado.

\- O que foi Hina? - perguntei.

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, olhando para o palco. Ino ia questionar também, mas a voz dos meninos chegando com as mãos ocupadas de cervejas e sacolinhas branca que devia ser alguma coisa de comer a impediu.

Sasuke me entregou uma sacolinha das duas que ele carregava para mim, e agradeci. Ele sentou ao meu lado e começamos a conversar banalidades e comermos o grande Xtudo e tomando a cerveja.

[...]

Uma hora depois todos nós estávamos falando alto devido as latinhas de cerveja que tínhamos tomado. Nós estávamos no bar improvisado gargalhando e zoando a dança ridícula de algumas pessoas que se sentiam que estavam em algum clip de um cantor Hip Hop.

No palco agora era um DJ que remixava várias músicas e quando a uma música de David Gueta começou a tocar, Ino me puxou junto de Hinata - que agora estava mais animada - para o meio de pessoas dançando. Ino que tinha protestado no começo em não vir, estava muito animada enquanto jogava seus cabelos loiros de um lado para o outro.

Sai apareceu de não sei onde, e se juntou a nós e começou a dançar uma dança robótica enquanto passava a mão em seu corpo e descendo até o chão. Gargalhei junto com Hinata, e ele apenas virava a cara para o lado, totalmente mentido e dançava como se mundo fosse acabar.

Nesse tempo que estávamos na praia, não vi ninguém da escola e isso meio fez o plano de Sasuke falhar, pois eu tinha concordado em vir para mostrar para todos que não tínhamos nada.

Quando a música acabou, nós três fomos nos juntar aos meninos que estavam junto do bar improvisado, todos com uma garrafa de Heineken na mão. Uma loira platinada e bem bronzeada estava entre Gaara e Sasuke. Ino contorceu o rosto em repulsa e logo avançou no pescoço de Gaara, marcando seu território. Mas a loira estava mesmo interessada em Sasuke.

Eu fiquei afastada um pouco, atrás de Ino e Gaara. Hinata coitada mal chegou e Naruto a arrastou para um canto reservado, longe de todos. Eu tinha percebido que o loiro apesar de sua animação, ele estava um pouco distante assim como ela. E eu imaginei que fosse o problema de mais cedo. Tomara que eles se resolvam.

\- Essa garota vai mesmo ficar com a gente? - Ino resmungou desgostosa enquanto fitava a loira falando com Sasuke enquanto jogava charminho para ele que terminava sua cerveja, colocando o litro no chão.

\- Vai ser assim a noite toda, Ino. O melhor que a se fazer é ignorar. - Gaara apontou para um grupinho de garotas paradas ali perto. Elas olhavam a loira jogando o seu charme, esperando a vez delas.

\- São um bando de mal amadas. Ridículas. - Ino murmurou.

Apenas fiquei na minha. Sasuke parecia que estava cumprindo sua parte do acordo em beber e pegar as garotas, mas isso de alguma forma estava me deixando incomodada, e aos poucos uma raiva começava a me consumir.

Sasuke tirou o celular do bolso e o olhou, voltando a guardá-lo no bolso traseiro novamente. Ele pediu ao barman mais duas cervejas. A loira mordeu o lábio carnudo, melecado de gloss rosa, e sorriu. Apenas revirei os olhos e me virei, olhando a multidão animada dançando.

Gaara e Ino estavam conversando ao meu lado e trocando beijos. Olhei de lado quando o barman colocou duas garrafas verdes de Heineken em cima do balcão, abrindo-as em seguida. A loira pegou uma delas animada, mas Sasuke a puxou novamente para si com a mão.

\- Er... Não é para você. - ele disse, e caminhou até mim parando a minha frente, me entregando a cerveja.

Meu primeiro impulso foi de jogar a garrafa fora pela a raiva que estava sentindo, e eu não sabia por que eu estava tão zangada. Mas quando eu olhei para o lado novamente e vi a cara incrédula e totalmente ofendida da platinada boazuda. Não consegui me segurar e sorri, dando um gole em seguida na cerveja. Olhei de lado novamente e vi a platinada sair pisando duro enquanto bufava de raiva. Eu ri baixinho por que o Sasuke não pareceu notar a minha vitória interna com a loira. Senti-me mais animada agora.

\- Como se eu fosse comprar bebida para uma mina qualquer no bar que me vê como um pedaço de carne. - Sasuke disse olhando a garota loira se perder na multidão, e em seguida olhou para mim e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. - Você é diferente.

Bati minha garrafa na dele.

\- Um brinde a ser a única garota com que um cara sem nenhum critério quer transar. - exclamei sarcasticamente dando um gole da minha cerveja em seguida. Eu não sabia por que eu tinha dito aquilo, acho que era a bebida que eu tinha tomado muito.

\- Você está de brincadeira, né? - ele me perguntou puxando a garrafa da minha boca, seu cenho estava levemente franzido. Como não respondi nada ele se inclinou em minha direção. - Em primeiro lugar... Eu tenho critério sim. Eu nunca transei com nenhuma garota feia. Nunca, em toda a minha vida. E em segundo, eu queria transar com você sim. A primeira vez que te vi eu queria te jogar na minha cama em cinquenta posições diferentes, mas eu não fiz isso por que eu não te vejo mais assim. Não que eu não sinta atraído por você, mas é que eu te respeito. Tenho minhas brincadeiras, e sei que te irrito de propósito, mas entenda, eu acho que você é muito melhor que isso.

Não conseguir conter o sorriso presunçoso que se abriu no meu rosto. De alguma maneira aquele discurso que Sasuke acabara de fazer, tinha me aquecido por dentro. E aquele peso que eu sentia de manhã quando ele disse que não me desejava, tinha evaporado como um passe de mágica.

\- Você acha que eu sou boa demais para você?

Ele desdenhou franzindo mais o cenho por causa do meu segundo insulto.

\- Não consigo pensar em um único cara que seja bom o bastante para você.

Qualquer tipo de duvida que eu sentia das palavras dele de manhã tinha evaporado e dando lugar a um sorriso comovido e grato.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke. - falei colocando a garrafa pela metade em cima do balcão.

Ele me puxou pela mão.

\- Vamos. - disse ele, me levando até a multidão animada que dançava na areia.

\- Sasuke eu bebi demais, vou acabar caindo. - falei vendo um pouco desfocado. Eu sabia que tinha passado da conta.

Sasuke sorriu e me puxou para junto de seu corpo, agarrando-me pelos quadris.

\- Cala a boca e dance.

Ino e Gaara apareceram ao nosso lado. Gaara dançava como se andasse vendo muito clipes de Chris Brown. Vi Sai um pouco afastado da multidão dançando um cara grandalhão todo musculoso. O que era mais engraçado era que ele dançava pole-dance se contorcendo que nem uma lacraia no corpo do grandalhão.

Cutuquei Ino ao meu lado ignorando os efeitos de sentir do corpo de Sasuke perto demais do meu. Ela me olhou e apontei para Sai que dançava animado. Ela olhou e gargalhou em seguida pedindo o celular de Gaara para tirar uma foto e mandar para Tenten.

Voltei minha atenção para Sasuke que estava me deixando em pânico com o jeito que ele estava pressionando o seu corpo contra o meu. Se ele usava esses movimentos quando estavam em quatro paredes, agora conseguia entender por que tantas garotas se arriscavam ser humilhadas e ficar mal faladas depois que Sasuke conseguia o que queria.

Ele segurou forte meu quadril e pude sentir suas partes quentes em minha barriga, me causando um frio no estômago. Notei que a expressão dele estava diferente, quase séria, enquanto dançávamos. Eu não conseguia mais controlar o que estava fazendo, talvez seja o nível de álcool correndo em minhas veias. Passei minhas mãos em seu peito perfeito coberto pela sua camiseta apertada podendo sentir seus músculos de sua barriga sarada. Virei de costas para ele e sorri quando ele envolveu minha cintura com suas mãos. Sasuke me puxou com mais força contra ele, os pensamentos mudaram naquele momento.

Aquilo era tudo, menos amizade.

A próxima música tocou e Sasuke não fez nenhum sinal que quisesse parar. O suor escorria pelo meu pescoço e o cheiro fraco de maresia impregnava minhas narinas, me deixando um pouco zonza. Fechei meus olhos e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as colocou em volta de seu pescoço suado. Suas mãos desceram pelos meus braços, pelas laterais do meu busto, cintura, até pararem novamente em meus quadris.

Senti seu nariz cheirando meu pescoço suado e depois seus lábios, e depois sua língua num beijo molhado. Afastei-me num pulo, me virando para ele com a testa franzida.

Sasuke deu uma risadinha, mas parecia um pouco surpreso.

\- O que foi flor?

Fui tomada por uma onda de fúria, e as palavras que eu queria despejar, ficaram presas na minha garganta. Dei meia volta e saí de lá um pouco tonta, desviando dos corpos suados que dançavam e parei no bar improvisado. Pedi um copo de saquê para o barman. Assim que ele colocou um copo cheio na minha frente, bebi a metade quando Sasuke parou ao meu lado fazendo um movimento com a mão pedindo um para ele também.

\- Você acha que alguém vai acreditar que não temos nada com você agindo daquela forma? - perguntei, puxando o meu cabelo para cima e o enrolando num coque improvisado, expondo o lugar onde ele tinha beijado.

Ele riu e pegou seu copo quando o barman colocou na bancada.

\- Estou pouco me fudendo para que as pessoas pensem.

Lancei meu olhar zangado e senti meu corpo tenso.

\- Flor de cerejeira? - ele disse encostando-se ao meu braço.

Eu me afastei, mas quase me desequilibrei nos meus próprios pés.

\- Nem vem. - olhei para ele com mais fervor. - Eu nunca ficaria bêbada o suficiente a ponto de deixar você me levar para cama.

Sasuke contorceu seu rosto de raiva, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca para falar, uma silhueta alta e ruiva com um de saia curta e a parte de cima do biquíni postou ao nosso lado.

Karin Uzumaki, a prima de Naruto estava ali se aproximando mais de Sasuke enquanto um biquinho estava em seus lábios rosados.

\- Olha o que temos aqui! - ela sorriu pondo uma mão em seu ombro. - Não pensei que te encontraria aqui, gato.

Sasuke deu um gole de sua bebida, mas seus olhos estavam cravados em mim.

\- Oi Karin.

Karin olhou para mim de cima a baixo como da primeira vez que me viu com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

\- Olá, é Sakura, não é? - ela fazia de propósito. Era claro que ela sabia o meu nome.

\- É. - respondi sem um pingo de interesse na voz, desviando meu olhar para a minha bebida.

Ela olhou para Sasuke.

\- Então os boatos são verdadeiros? Você está namorando?

Revirei os olhos com a maneira óbvia que ela tinha dito e me virei para o bar, olhando o barman lavar alguns copos sujos.

Sasuke terminou de beber sua bebida deixando copo no balcão.

\- Não estou namorando. - sua voz estava desgostosa e seu próximo movimento foi segurar Karin pela mão, e ela foi o acompanhando toda feliz sendo conduzida por ele até o montueiro de gente dançando, mas não sem antes dela dar uma piscada debochada para mim.

Os dois ficaram se agarrando durante uma música e depois outra e mais outra. Todo mundo olhava o jeito como Karin deixava Sasuke a apalpar. Aquilo estava mais para a dança do acasalamento com aquelas insinuações de sexo. Vi que Gaara e Ino também pararam de dançar e pela cara de Ino, sabia que ela estava zangada de ver o showzinho de Sasuke. Gaara a puxou para um lugar mais afastado enquanto ela ainda reclamava e apontava para Sasuke. Voltei meus olhos para o casal e quando Sasuke se curvou sobre Karin eu fiquei de costas e pedi mais um copo de saquê.

\- Você parece irritada. - disse um carinha que estava ao meu lado. Nem tinha o percebido ali. - Aquele cara é seu namorado?

\- Não. Só um amigo. - resmunguei zangada.

\- Nossa que bom. Seria meio estranho se ele fosse seu namorado. - o carinha olhava para a pista, observando o espetáculo digno do circo de horrores.

\- Nem me fale. - disse bebendo o saquê todo em um gole só, fazendo uma careta no final pelo gosto amargo que desceu na garganta.

Eu mal conseguia sentir o gosto direito devido os meus dentes e a minha boca estarem dormentes de tanto que bebi naquela noite.

\- Você não acha que saquê é uma bebida muito forte para uma garota bonita como você?

Dei um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto olhava para a areia em meus pés.

\- Já estou acostumada.

Ergui meu olhar para o carinha que tinha sorrido.

\- Sou Toneri.

Olhei mais para ele e vi que ele era muito bonito. Cabelos embranquecidos, olhos azuis e pele clara. Seu porte físico não era nada mal, ele parecia um modelo.

\- Sakura.

Ele sorriu animado.

\- Será que posso pagar mais uma bebida para você, Sakura?

Sentia minha boca travada, mas não estava a fim de ver o grande show que acontecia nas minhas costas.

Sorri de lado e disse:

\- Por que não?

**Sasuke**

Eu estava puto.

O que a Sakura queria afinal? Eu sempre me comporto quando eu estava perto dela, a trato com respeito e ela fica dando piti? Porra, aquela garota estava acabando com o meu juízo. Ela não percebia que ela era diferente? Que eu a trato diferente?

Não achei necessário aquele drama todo só por que eu beijei seu pescoço. Ela ficava com toda aquela esfregação no meu pau, e de repente ela estava preocupada?

Mas o que me deixou puto foi à última confissão dela, de nunca ficar bêbada o suficiente para me deixar levá-la para cama. Naquela hora uma raiva foi me consumindo instantaneamente. Eu nunca a tinha a tratado desse jeito. Nunca. Ela me provoca com aquela dança, me deixa excitado e quando dou uns beijinhos no pescoço dela ela tem um ataque? Eu tinha perdido toda a minha força de vontade naquela dança, quase fiquei louco desejando-a ali mesmo. Eu não achava necessário ela fazer todo aquele escarcéu.

Mas quando eu fui abrir a boca para protestar a minha raiva, Karin tinha aparecido de repente. Eu tinha visto ela quando chegamos à praia. Também vi Suigetsu e o imbecil do Kimimaru, e sabia que eles tinham me visto. Mas Karin estava num local mais escuro, seu lugar favorito para sua caça. Ela passava seus olhos pela praia até chegar a mim quando estava com o pessoal, mas eu desviei rapidamente. Percebi que Sakura tinha ficado surpresa por ela ter aparecido de repente.

Karin era profissional quando o assunto era usar as situações a seu favor. Ela sabia muito bem que Sakura e eu não tínhamos nada. Regra número um das vadias: se o homem que você quer está num encontro com a amiga, force-o a admitir a falar de compromisso, o que cria uma situação insegura e instabilizada, deixando todos desconfortáveis. A vadia sabia jogar.

Eu sabia onde tudo iria parar. Se Sakura achava que eu era um verdadeiro babaca, então iria me comportar como um.

Ignorando sua reação pouco incrédula eu segurei a mão de Karin e a puxei para o meio das pessoas que dançavam. Ela obedeceu toda feliz, balançando nossos braços até paramos e começarmos a dançar. Era divertido dançar com Karin. Ela não tinha vergonha nenhuma e me deixava apalpá-la onde eu quisesse, e eu fazia isso sem um pingo de pudor. Nessa hora várias pessoas nos olhavam, e algumas pareciam indignadas, mas o que eu queria era que todos fossem para puta que pariu.

Nós dávamos um show diante de todo mundo e pouco estava me fudendo, eu estava me sentindo expeditamente obsceno. Karin se esfregava em mim, me deixando mais duro. Suspendi seu corpo para cima e ela entrelaçou suas pernas em minha cintura enquanto erguia seu corpo um pouco para trás com suas mãos em meu pescoço.

A safada ria enquanto eu fazia movimentos como se estivéssemos trepando na frente da multidão que provavelmente nos olhava. Sua saia jeans tinha subido um pouco e acho que sua parte do biquíni ou a calcinha mesmo, estava quase aparecendo. Coloquei-a no chão, e percebi que sua pele estava tão suada quanto a minha. Karin se curvou para frente como uma felina pronta para me beijar, mas desviei meu rosto para o lado, em direção ao bar improvisado.

Foi então que vi Toneri Otsuki. Sakura estava com ele, animada e com o corpo inclinado em sua direção com um sorrido bêbedo e sedutor que ela tinha e que dizia "me leva para cama".

Tirei os braços de Karin em meu pescoço.

\- O que foi? - ela perguntou confusa.

Não a respondi, a deixei plantada no meio da praia e fui até o bar improvisado com passos rápidos e pesado. Antes que Toneri levasse uma mão em seu rosto, senti minhas mãos cerrarem e consegui me colocar a tempo no meio dos dois de costas para ele.

\- Acho que já está na hora de irmos, flor.

Sakura com a testa franzida e os lábios enrugados colocou uma mão em meu braço e me empurrou. Ela sorriu quando Toneri entrou em seu campo de visão.

\- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

\- Acho que você bebeu demais. - rebati ainda sério.

\- Eu estou conversando Sasuke, não está vendo? - ela olhou para sua mão molhada com o meu suor e secou em seu short e depois olhou para mim.

Meus punhos se fecharam mais ainda e sabia que minha cara não era das melhores.

\- Você sabe ao menos quem é esse cara?

Seu sorriso se alargou quando olhou para o panaca que estava atrás de mim.

\- Esse é o Toneri. - ela respondeu.

Eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar dela para olhar o doente pervertido que a estava comendo com os olhos. Eu estava com raiva dela por dar trela para um desconhecido. E sua voz continuou:

\- Toneri esse é o Sasuke. - Sakura nos apresentou esticando a mão para mim e depois para ele.

Sua voz tinha saído um pouco enrolada devido a grande quantidade de bebida. E aquilo não era bom.

\- Prazer cara.

Olhei com a minha pior cara para o infeliz que tentava parecer amigável só para fazer os desejos de Sakura. Mas no mesmo instante, os olhos de Tonei se arregalaram quando provavelmente ele me reconheceu.

\- Eu acho que conheço você?

\- Sim e daí? - minha cara não era das melhores. - E você já imagina o que pode acontecer se tu não der o fora daqui agora.

Toneri levantou as mãos para cima.

\- Calma cara! Só estou conversando com a garota que estava sozinha...

\- Ela não está sozinha. E se você não quiser arrumar problema comigo e os meus amigos que estão aqui é melhor você dar o fora.

O imbecil percebeu que eu não estava para brincadeira, ele deu um sorrido forçado para Sakura e deu no pé. Voltei olhar para ela que estava com um olhar indignado e com a testa franzida.

\- Agora já podemos ir embora? - perguntei irritado.

\- Você é um completo babaca, sabia?

\- Já fui chamado de coisa pior.

Sem pensar duas vezes agarrei seu braço e a arrastei para fora do bar improvisado pisando duro, olhando para os lados tentando procurar Gaara e Ino ou alguém que estivesse ali na festa.

\- Me larga, Sasuke!

Ignorei seus protestos e continuei a arrastá-la, que se contorcia e tropeçava em seus próprios pés de tão bêbada que estava. Porra, o trato era que eu iria ficar bêbado e não ela. Aquela situação estava começando a sair de controle.

Vi Gaara num canto dando uns amassos na namorada. Levei dois dedos na boca e dei um assovio chamando a atenção dos dois que olharam em nossa direção. Ino arregalou um pouco os olhos quando viu o estado de sua amiga que reclamava alto enquanto mandava eu a soltar.

\- O que aconteceu? -Ino perguntou alarmada de cenho franzido, parando em nossa frente com Gaara ao seu lado que nos olhava atento.

_\- Esse idiota que não quer me..._

\- Estou levando ela para casa. - a interrompi que tinha começando a falar alto. - Ela bebeu demais.

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, e não preciso de babá! - Sakura me olhou zangada enquanto tentava se soltar, mas eu só apertei mais seu braço.

\- Nós vamos com você...

\- Não. - interrompi Ino. - Fique e procure os outros, Naruto e Hinata sumiram e já faz algum tempo.

\- Me larga Sasuke!

\- Não vou te largar. - minha voz saiu mais grossa que o normal.

\- Nós vamos procurá-los e depois voltamos. - disse Gaara e olhou para Sakura que estava com sua mão esquerda tentando soltar o meu aperto se seu braço direito. - Vai querer ajuda?

\- Não, está tudo sobre o controle.

\- O quê? Você está me machucando! - disse Sakura olhando para mim com raiva.

\- Sasuke solta ela! - Ino pediu, mas ela via que a situação da amiga não estava nada boa.

\- Já estou indo. - Ignorando o pedido de Ino, afastei-me deles arrastado Sakura comigo que bufava.

Saí da praia ainda arrastando-a pelo braço. Sakura gritava e me xingava, fazendo com que as pessoas olhassem curiosas para nós. Apenas ignorei e continuei o meu caminho.

\- Eu te odeio, Sasuke! - ela gritou ainda tentando se soltar, quando já estávamos caminhando pelo o meio da rua deserta.

\- Você vai me agradecer amanhã por ter te tirado dessa fria.

\- Awr.

As casas que ficavam perto estavam com suas luzes apagadas. Devia ser mais de meia-noite.

\- Você está me machucando!

Larguei seu braço e peguei sua mão, mas Sakura se soltou com força, parando de andar.

Virei-me para trás, ficando de frente e gritei cara a cara com ela.

\- Eu devia beijar você e acabar logo com isso! Você está bancando a ridícula! Eu beijei seu pescoço, e daí?

Sakura deu um pequeno passo cambaleante para trás e me empurrou, me fazendo dar três passos para trás. Achei incrível que mesmo bêbada ela tinha força o suficiente para me enfrentar e seu rosto não demostrava nenhum tipo de medo, mesmo que a minha cara não fosse das melhores. Aquilo era meio que um tesão para mim.

\- Eu sou sua amiga e não sua coleguinha de trepada, Sasuke.

Balancei minha cabeça, pasmo com aquele absurdo. Será que ela não percebe que eu a trato sempre de um jeito especial e que eu estou sempre tentando mostrar para ela, que ela era diferente de todas? Eu não sabia mais o que fazer para mostrá-la que ela é importante para mim. Eu tentava mostrá-la em todas as oportunidades que eu tinha.

\- Eu nunca disse que você era! - falei a olhando sério. - Você está perto de mim quase vinte quatro horas por dia. Fazemos tudo juntos e estamos dormindo na mesma cama, e você está agindo como se não quisesse ser vista comigo. Qual é o seu problema afinal?

\- Eu aceitei vir aqui para essa festa com você para mostrar para todos que não temos nada. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu?

\- O que você quer que eu faça? - minha irritação só aumentava. - Eu só te trato com respeito, flor.

\- Não, você me trata como se eu fosse a sua propriedade. - ela rebateu. - Você não tinha o direito de espantar o Toneri daquele jeito!

\- Você sabe quem é esse Toneri antes de falar isso? - ela balançou a cabeça e eu me inclinei mais para perto e disse com a minha voz mais fria. - Pois eu sei. Aquele cara tentou abusar da Hinata ano passado no estacionamento do shopping. Se não fosse por mim e o Naruto que chegamos na hora, ele teria conseguido o que queria. Aquele cara passou dois dias preso, mas foi solto depois que seu pai pagou uma fiança monstruosa para tirá-lo de lá.

Seu rosto estava surpreso, mas ela logo a tratou de se recuperar e cruzou os braços.

\- Ah então vocês tem algo em comum.

Um véu vermelho cobriu os meus olhos enquanto uma onda de raiva fervia dentro de mim. Nunca pensei que aquelas palavras que Sakura tivesse dito fosse me deixar possesso de ódio dela. Sabia que ela estava bêbada e que estava falando coisa com coisa, e esse foi o único motivo de eu ter inspirado fundo enquanto fechava os olhos para me acalmar.

\- Você está me chamando de _estuprador? - _minha voz saíra baixa e entredentes.

Sakura parou de falar, completamente se dando conta da besteira que disse. Sua hesitação fez com que minha raiva diminuísse. Ela era a única que tinha esse efeito sobre mim, de me acalmar, mesmo quando a errada era ela. Se fosse em outra ocasião em que eu estivesse emputecido, eu teria quebrado alguma coisa ou batido em alguém. Nunca bati em mulher alguma, mas eu teria esmurrado uma caminhonete que estava a dois metros de distância de onde estávamos.

\- Não. Só estou irritada com você. - ela disse com as palavras um pouco emboladas, pressionado os lábios e olhando para o chão.

\- Eu bebi ok. Sua pele estava a centímetros da minha boca. Você é linda e o suor de sua pele é incrível e me deixou louco. Eu te beijei! Me desculpa! Esquece isso ok!

Minha resposta à fez me olhar, e os cantos de sua boca se ergueram num largo sorriso.

\- Você me acha linda?

Franzi o cenho com a pergunta idiota.

\- Você ê muito bonita e sabe disso. Por que está sorrindo?

Quanto ela tentava não sorrir mais ela fracassava.

\- Por nada. - ela mordeu o lábio ainda sorrido. - Vamos embora.

Dei uma risada incrédula, balançando a cabeça sem entender nada enquanto ela passava por mim com passos cambaleantes, me deixando parado que nem um panaca.

\- O que... ? - virei para trás vendo-a caminhando, de costas para mim. - Você...? Você é irritante!

Sakura parou e se virou sorrindo de orelha a orelha com o elogio, e do fato deu ter bancado o psicopata maluco há cinco minutos. Ela tentava prender a risada, mas falhou novamente, e por sua vez, isso me fez sorri também, o que contava o quanto eu era um idiota.

Andei alguns passos para frente ficando ao seu lado, enganchei o meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço, desejando internamente por não ter a beijado de verdade.

\- Você está me deixando maluco. Você sabe disso, não é flor?

Ela não disse nada, apenas passou um braço em minha cintura e começamos a andar pela rua deserta.

Caminhamos mais alguns minutos e estávamos chegando à esquina da rua da casa de Naruto quando ela parou subitamente, me fazendo parar também.

\- O que foi flor? - perguntei um pouco confuso.

Sakura tirou seu braço de minha cintura, se afastando de mim rapidamente. Mas antes que ela fizesse mais algum movimento, seu corpo se curvou para frente e ela vomitou.

\- Porra! - dei um passo para trás, e fiquei atrás dela segurando seus cabelos para trás enquanto ela vomitava, e vomitava, no meio da rua.

Depois de algum tempo, ela se aprumou, ficando reta. Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro enquanto a outra segurava seus cabelos.

\- Já acabou?

Ela me olhou de lado e voltou a olhar o seu vômito no chão dando um passo para trás, se chocando em meu peito.

\- Eu... Acho que sim. - ela passou as costas de sua mão na boca, limpando os resíduos que tinha ficado.

Ajudei-a sair dali e voltei a caminhar com ela desviando daquela nojeira que tinha ficado. Coloquei sua mão em meus ombros e segurei sua cintura para equilibrá-la em seu peso, já que ela vacilava em seus passos.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei um pouco preocupado olhando para ela.

Sakura assentiu de leve me deixando guiá-la até chegar a casa. Abri a porta constatando a casa escura e silenciosa, pois todos ainda estavam na praia. Achei estranho Naruto ter sumido do nada com Hinata. Talvez eles quisessem ficar a sós, sei lá.

Subi as escadas ajudando a flor a subir. Ela estava mais quieta e com seus olhos cerrados. Completamente estava exausta. Assim que chegamos ao corredor ouvi uns gemidos o que fez o meu cenho franzir. Olhei para Sakura, mas parecia que ela não tinha notado.

Continuei andando e quanto mais nós avançávamos para o nosso quarto, mais os gemidos alentavam até eu escutar um miado com "ah... Naruto" vindo da porta onde ficava o quarto de Naruto e Hinata. Não pude de deixar de sorrir. Parece que o sumiço do casal era por uma boa causa. Sakura pareceu escutar também.

\- O que foi isso?

Olhei para ela, parando na porta do_ nosso_ quarto.

\- Sua amiga parece que está se _divertindo_ com o Naruto. - falei ainda com o meu sorriso sacana na boca.

Sakura arregalou levemente seus olhos, mas depois relaxou dando um sorriso mínimo, se afastando um pouco de mim.

\- Nossa.

Quando entramos no quarto Sakura foi direto para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Minha mente estava entorpecida demais para ficar procurando as coisas dela que ela tinha se esquecido de levar para o banheiro. Então achei um short preto e curto de algodão que estava em cima da sua mala e uma calcinha verde também de algodão e peguei uma das minhas camisetas. Bati na porta, mas ela não respondeu, então entrei no banheiro e deixei as coisas em cima da pia e depois saí. Eu não sabia direito o que dizer a ela.

Minutos depois ela entrou no quarto, engolida por minhas roupas, e caiu na cama ainda com um sorriso residual no rosto. Eu tinha que controlar a minha súbita onda de euforia por vê-a vestida com a minha camisa. Aquilo me dava uma sensação muito foda.

Desviei meu olhar dela e entrei no banheiro com uma cueca preta nas mãos. A água do chuveiro levava toda a tensão que eu tive essa noite. A cada dia estava mais difícil de conviver longe da flor. Não tinha percebido o quanto eu estava apegado a ela depois que vi aquele imbecil do Toneri a urubuzando.

Sei que nós não temos nada além de amizade, mas aquela sensação de perda se apossava em mim toda vez que eu a via falando com outro cara. Aquilo me deixava desolado, e eu ficava puto comigo mesmo por ficar sentido isso.

Desliguei o chuveiro e saí do box me secando com uma toalha. Vesti minha cueca e escovei os dentes. Entrei no quarto a vendo deitada na cama, coberta com o edredom. Ela estava de barriga para cima enquanto fitava o teto.

Deitei em seu lado e fiquei observando ela por um instante. Ela me encarou de volta, claramente se perguntando o que se passava na minha cabeça. O problema era que nem eu mesmo sabia. Estava confuso. Seus olhos desceram pelo meu rosto até meus lábios e então eu soube o que ela queria.

\- Boa noite, flor. - sussurrei me virando para o outro lado, me xingando como nunca.

Sakura estava bêbada e eu não iria me aproveitar disso. Ainda depois que ela me perdoou pelo meu espetáculo com a Karin.

Sakura ficou inquieta se virando de um lado para o outro na cama durante vários minutos até respirar fundo.

\- Sasuke? - senti o colchão atrás de mim se afundar perto das minhas costas, e eu soube que ela estava se apoiando no cotovelo.

\- Hm. - me limitei a falar, sem se mexer.

\- Você está acordado?

Eu não me virei para olhá-la. Eu temia que se olhasse nos olhos dela no momento, eu não fosse me controlar.

\- Sim.

Percebi que ela deu uma pequena hesitada antes de falar:

\- Eu tenho plena consciência de que estou super bêbada... Ahn... E que... E que nós tivemos uma briga gigantesca... Mas...

\- Não vou transar com você, então tire seu cavalinho da chuva e pare de ficar me pedindo.

\- _O quê?_ Não!

Não aguentei e dei uma risada, me virando para ela. Seu rosto estava meio horrorizado.

\- Que foi flor de cerejeira?

Ela pareceu um pouco hesitante novamente, mas o que ela fez em seguida me pegou totalmente desprevenido.

\- Isso. - ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito esticando seu braço sobre minha barriga, me abraçando forte.

Definitivamente eu não esperava por aquilo. De jeito nenhum. Ergui as mãos para cima e fiquei paralisado, incerto sobre que diabos fazer.

\- Você está bêbada. - declarei.

\- Eu sei. - ela murmurou timidamente, afundando seu rosto em meu peito.

Não importava se ela ficasse irritada de manhã quando acordasse e percebesse que dormimos agarrados, mas eu não podia dizer não. Repousei uma mão nas costas dela e a outra em seus cabelos úmidos, dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Você é a garota mais complicada que eu já conheci.

\- É o mínimo que você pode fazer por mim depois de espantar o único pretendente que apareceu a noite toda para falar comigo.

Ergui um pouco minha cabeça para poder olhá-la.

\- Você está falando do maníaco do Toneri? É você que me deve uma.

\- Deixa para lá. - ela começou a se afastar, mas minha reação foi instantânea segurando seu braço em minha barriga a deixado na mesma posição.

\- Não flor. Eu estou falando sério. Você tem que ser cuidadosa. E se eu não tivesse lá...

\- Eu sei me defender muito bem Sasuke. - sua voz sobrepôs a minha.

A lembrança de seu golpe me deixando instabilizado na porta do meu quarto me veio à mente. Deixei um sorriso escapar.

\- Sim você pode. - disse eu. - Mas nunca é demais reforçar. Nem quero pensar se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a você.

Depois de um momento de silêncio ela falou com a voz bem baixinha.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Você sabe... Por dizer aquilo de você. Eu nunca quis dizer que você era um...

\- Tudo bem, vamos esquecer. Mas não pense que vou pedir desculpas por ter espantado o cara.

\- Não quero que você peça desculpas. - ela franziu a testa, com seus olhos focados nos meus.

Estávamos próximos, faltavam poucos centímetros para que nossos lábios se tocassem, e era uma batalha interna não ceder os meus desejos de beijá-la.

\- Você quer que eu te abrace até você dormir?

Ela não respondeu e me virei para olhar no fundo dos seus olhos.

\- Eu devia dizer não para provar meu argumento, mas me odiaria se fizesse isso e você nunca mais me pedisse de novo.

Ela sorriu se aninhando com a bochecha em meu peito, com os braços em volta de seu corpo ficava difícil pensar.

\- Você não precisa ter vergonha de pedir para eu te abraçar, flor. Você só tem que pedir que eu farei.

Aos poucos sua respiração foi ficando mais leve e seu corpo sobre o meu mais relaxado. Sentir seu corpo em meus braços era tão bom, algo com que eu poderia me acostumar com facilidade... Por mais que isso me assustasse.

Eu não era idiota o bastante para ter esperanças e nem forte o suficiente para deixar de sentir o que eu sentia. E isso era realmente perturbador. Eu estava caindo aos poucos, sentia que eu estava mudando a cada dia. E tudo era culpa dela.

\- O que você está fazendo comigo, flor de cerejeira?

Pois sinto que não sou mais o mesmo que eu era antes.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
Sasuke agiu como um verdadeiro cavaleiro e mesmo que ele tenha agido como um babaca com a Karin, ele teve a decência de levar a flor para casa e cuidar dela.  
Quem acha que o Sasuke foi um fofo e um canalha novamente levanta a mão?  
Euuuu! kkkkk  
Espero seus comentários e favoritos.  
Críticas são importantes também quem quiser dar para o bem da fanfic, mas só não vale esculaxar eu aqui em?

Então é isso, e nos vemos em breve.  
Bjs.


	18. Feridão - Parte 4

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoal, como vão?  
Me desculpe pela demora, mas eu não iria atualizar a fanfic esse mês, pois estou focada nas histórias novas que irei postar em Janeiro.  
Bom, o capítulo está dividido, e não tem o pov do Sasuke, pois eu cortei no pov dele, e seu fosse postar o capítulo grandão como eu sempre posto, acho qua não sairia hoje, pois falta algumas coisa para serem colocadas. Mas semana que vem com toda certeza tem atualização e logo no começo da semana, pois o capítulo está quase concluído.  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, leitores novos: Sejam muito bem vindos :D  
Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Feriadão - Parte 4.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Acordei sentindo minha cabeça latejar de dor e minha boca amarga. Eu estava toda soada e sentia um leve cheio de sabonete. Abri meus olhos encontrando o quarto um pouco escuro, mas dava para ver o rosto de Sasuke a cinco centímetros longe do meu. Ele estava dormindo pesadamente e sua respiração batia em minha bochecha, me causando um leve frio na barriga.

_O que será que tinha acontecido?_

Revirei minha memória em busca de respostas, mas o que eu encontrava era confusão, o que fez minha cabeça doer mais. Ergui um pouco o meu corpo, mas estava sendo impedida pelo corpo de Sasuke que me segurava em seus braços de uma forma possessiva.

\- Ah meu Deus. - sussurrei quando vi a forma em que nossos corpos estavam tão enganchados um num outro.

Como nós conseguimos ficar daquele jeito?

Eu sentia um pouco de dificuldade para respirar pelo corpo pesado de Sasuke quase em cima do meu, o que estava me causando muito calor, pois ele estava muito quente. Tentei me desvencilhar dele com cuidado, mas era impossível. Com muito esforço consegui levantar meu braço que estava imprensado em seu peito, assim como o resto do meu corpo, e esfreguei meus olhos.

Sasuke não tinha se mexido com aquele movimento brusco, ele ainda dormia. Eu ainda me sentia sufocada e não aguentava aquele calor. Levei minha mão livre até seu ombro largo e quente e o empurrei para trás, tentando mais uma vez me desvencilhar de seus braços possessivos.

\- Flor fique quieta, eu estou dormindo. - a voz baixa e rouca de Sasuke soou arrastada, sem abri os olhos.

\- Sasuke eu estou sufocada. - falei respirando forte devido o esforço, e o empurrei novamente.

Sasuke se soltou de mim e se virou para o outro lado da cama, ficando de bruços e com os olhos fechados.

Inspirei e suspirei. Sentei-me na beirada da cama, colocando minha cabeça entre as mãos, curvando minha cabeça para frente. Minha cabeça estava explodindo, sem contar a leve tontura.

\- O que foi flor de cerejeira? - a voz de Sasuke soou atrás de mim.

\- Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. - falei sem sair da minha posição.

\- Você bebeu muito ontem.

\- Eu sei. - sussurrei com minha voz arrastada.

Apertei mais meus olhos, enquanto as cenas da noite passada vinham todas de uma vez como uma enorme bola de neve, que vinha devastando tudo o que via pela frente. As imagens da praia, de Sasuke e eu dançando juntos como se tivéssemos algum tipo de racionamento. Karin. O carinha que veio falar comigo. Minha briga com o Sasuke. E eu pedindo para dormir abraçada com ele.

_Droga!_

A nossa linha de amizade estava tênue, e a culpa era toda minha.

Olhei para trás vendo o corpo seminu de Sasuke coberto pelo grosso cobertor. Ele estava de olhos semicerrados, tentando mantê-los abertos. Sua boca numa linha reta, o rosto calmo e relaxado, o deixava mais estonteante. Sasuke era um cara muito bonito, e bem agradável de conviver. Eu o adorava, amava ficar perto dele, e gostava de conversar com ele. Mas eu sei que aquela situação que nos estávamos vivendo não poderia ficar assim. Eu percebia que nossa amizade aos poucos estava se quebrando, tomando um rumo que eu não queria, que eu não esperava, por que...

Superei pesadamente desviando meu olhar dele para a janela, vendo o céu tomar uma leve coloração amarela do amanhecer, deveria ser cinco e pouco. O ar gelado do ar-condicionado estava deixando minha pele gelada, levando embora o calor que eu sentia de ter o corpo quente de Sasuke colado ao meu a noite toda.

Olhei novamente para ele que se remexia na cama, ficando de lado, com o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Vou à cozinha comer alguma coisa, você quer algo?

\- Não. - ele murmurou sonolento.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até a janela e passei a cortina, deixando o quarto bem escuro e saí do quarto. O corredor estava vazio, assim como toda a casa. Entrei na cozinha e encontrei Gaara sentado na cadeira com um copo de leite na mão e um pacote de biscoito aberto em cima da mesa, comendo.

\- Bom dia Sakura. - ele me olhou de cima a baixo e arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando um gole de seu leite.

Ele deveria está surpreso por me ver vestida com a camisa cinza de Sasuke que ficava como um vestido em mim, ocultando o short preto que estava por baixo.

\- Bom dia Gaara. - falei abrindo a porta da geladeira e tirando uma garrafa d'agua. - Que horas são?

\- Cinco e meia. Cedo de mais para quem bebeu muito está de pé.

Enchi o copo de água e o olhei.

\- Eu sempre acordo cedo quando eu bebo muito. É uma maldição. - minha cabeça deu outra pontada de dor e fiz uma careta. - Onde guardam os remédios aqui?

\- Naquela porta. - ele apontou para uma porta ao lado da pia.

Caminhei até lá e encontrei uma maletinha branca com uma cruz vermelha estampada na tampa.

\- E você também, o que faz acordado há essa hora? - perguntei tirando a cartela de paracetamol de dentro da maletinha.

\- Eu também acordo cedo quando bebo muito. - ele disse comendo seu biscoito.

Destaquei um comprimido e o engoli, tomando a água logo em seguida.

\- E Ino? - perguntei.

\- Está dormindo. - ele me olhou. - Ela estava preocupada com você ontem.

Coloquei o copo em cima da mesa.

\- Eu exagerei na bebida. - declarei, lembrando-me do vexame de ontem à noite.

\- Sim. Mas você não precisa de alguém que a julgue. Todos já passamos por essa situação. É a vida.

\- É. - murmurei fitando meus pés descalços.

Suspirei e abri o armário, guardado a maletinha. Abri a outra porta e peguei um pacote de granola, chocolate em pó e uma tigela e os coloquei em cima da mesa. Gaara fechou o pacote de biscoito e se levantou da cadeira, levando seu copo vazio até a pia. Eu abri a geladeira novamente e peguei a caixinha de leite de dentro.

\- Já vai? - perguntei para Gaara sem o olhar, que estava saindo da cozinha.

\- Ainda é cinco e pouco da manhã, vou voltar para a cama. - ele disse caminhando até a porta.

\- Hm. - peguei o pacote de granola e o abri, derramando um pouco no pote.

\- Ei Sakura. - ele chamou, me fazendo parar de colocar a granola dentro do pote e olhar para ele.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu só quero te dizer que o Sasuke vai acabar fazendo alguma coisa e deixá-la zangada. Ele é assim, é da natureza dele. Sasuke vive em seu próprio mundo esquisito, e eu não sei por que ele anda com você, não faz o feitio dele. Ele não é de ficar apegado a ninguém. E é por isso que eu peço que você tente elevar as burradas que ele faz, pois só assim ele vai poder saber.

Franzi o cenho um pouco confusa.

\- Saber o quê?

\- Se você não está mais em cima do muro.

De repente a cozinha ficara num clima estranho. Gaara estava sério enquanto me olhava. Sabia que ele e Sasuke eram muito amigos, e sabia também que ele tinha medo de perder a Ino, a própria falara aquilo para mim. Balancei a cabeça e dei um sorriso discreto.

\- Você que manda, Gaara.

Ele assentiu.

\- Bom vou voltar a dormir.

Ele saiu de lá, me deixando sozinha naquela cozinha. Suspirei pesadamente e minha dor de cabeça pareceu piorar. As coisas estavam tomando um rumo diferente do que eu imaginei, a situação estava começando a sair do meu controle. E aquilo não era bom.

Voltei minha atenção para minha comida, terminando de despejar a granola na vasilha. Abri o leite e despejei um pouco do conteúdo e quando estava abrindo a lata do chocolate em pó, Sasuke entrou na cozinha apenas com a sua cueca verde de xadrez, totalmente desinibido com aquela cara amassada, os olhos inchados de sono, e os cabelos bagunçados. Ele esfregava os olhos e bocejava enquanto passava por mim.

\- Eca flor, isso é nojento. - ele disse quando me viu despejar colheradas do chocolate em pó dentro da granola com leite.

\- Nojento, é aquela salada de tomates que você come todos os dias de manhã. - falei tentando não olhar para aquele corpo erguido com aquele tanquinho. Comecei a mexer meu alimento, dissolvendo o chocolate em pó.

\- Tomates são saudáveis. - ele colocou o saco de tomates em cima da pia e pegou o liquidificador.

\- Saudáveis eles são, mas não esse suco que você toma. - eu podia sentir meu estômago se revirar só de imaginar eu tomando aquilo.

\- Você deveria experimentar, garanto que é muito saboroso. - ele pegou alguns tomates e os cortou.

\- Dispenso. - me sentei na cadeira.

Ele deu de ombro.

\- Você que sabe.

Comecei a comer a minha granola e desviava sem querer meu olhar para a bunda de Sasuke, que estava coberta pela cueca box. Não tinha prestado atenção que ele tinha uma bunda bem redonda, até por que eu estava aflita por dormir com ele no mesmo quarto, quer dizer, mesma cama.

As costas dele era larga, os braços definidos e as pernas torneadas e longas. Mordi o lábio tendo aquela visão privilegiada dele de costas. Fechei os olhos com força balançando minha cabeça para os lados. Droga!

\- Por que você não coloca uma roupa antes de ficar andando por aí só de cueca? - minha voz tinha saído incomodada e tenho certeza de que ele tinha percebido, pois Sasuke virou seu rosto para trás com um sorriso maroto.

\- O que foi flor? Se incomoda?

Não respondi, apenas revirei os olhos dando atenção a minha comida, ignorando aquele safado que sorria debochadamente. Ele voltou sua atenção para seus tomates, os cortando e jogando os pedaços no liquidificador e logo o som ecoou pela cozinha. Eu comia a minha granola com leite na velocidade de uma tartaruga. A casa estava silenciosa, Gaara tinha voltado dormir com Ino que estava dormindo. Naruto e Hinata completamente não acordariam cedo. Lembrei-me dos gemidos de ontem à noite, parece que o loirinho e minha amiga tiveram uma conversa agradável ontem.

\- No mundo da lua, flor?

Saí de meus devaneios e fitei Sasuke sentado de frente para mim. Ele tomava um gole de seu suco enquanto pegava um biscoito do pacote, aquele que Gaara comia mais cedo e que tinha deixando em cima da mesa.

\- O que foi? - ele perguntou, parecia preocupado com alguma coisa.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados.

\- Nada. - murmurei. - Minha cabeça que está explodindo.

E não era mentira, nunca mais vou beber tanto assim. Odeio ressacas.

\- Já tomou algum remédio? - ele perguntou dando uma mordida de seu biscoito.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça olhando para a cara dele e desviando o olhar para a tigela quando ele me olhou nos olhos. Sasuke estava com aquela cara amaçada e inchadas de sono, mas mesmo assim ele não perdia um pingo de sua beleza. Lembrei-me da noite passada. Eu realmente dei um vexame daqueles. Mas eu tinha ficado irritada por vê-lo dançando com Karin, como se fosse fazer um filho nela ali mesmo. Também me lembrei de nossa dança provocante na praia...

A situação estava realmente saindo do meu controle, e a culpa disso tudo era inteiramente e inconsequentemente _minha._

Olhei para ele que ainda me fitava atentamente meu rosto. Senti-me intimidada por seu olhar, e desviei meu olhar do dele novamente. Dei uma colherada da granola e mastiguei lentamente.

\- Me desculpa. - murmurei, me sentindo uma idiota. Eu estava me sentindo muito confusa de uns dias para cá.

\- Por que você está se desculpando? - ele perguntou, parecia cauteloso.

Ergui meu olhar para seu rosto.

\- Por ontem. - suspirei. - Por tudo o que disse... E por eu ter bancado a doida inconsequente.

Sasuke se remexeu em sua cadeira, parecia desconfortável.

\- Vamos esquecer ok?

Umedeci meus lábios e assenti, desviando meu olhar dos deles. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estava me sentindo assim, confusa? Será que todo mundo estava mesmo certo em dizer que minha amizade com Sasuke nunca irá dar certo?

A porta da cozinha que dava para o quintal os fundos foi aberta, atraindo tanto a minha como a atenção quanto a de Sasuke para a mesma. Por ela passou um Sai, totalmente descabeçado, amassado, sujo de areia, vermelho e totalmente chupado.

Franzi o cenho quando vi o estado deplorável que ele estava, parecia que uma manada de elefantes tinha passado por cima dele.

\- Sai o que aconteceu com você? - não me lembrava dele depois que o tinha visto dançando com um cara enorme e totalmente musculoso na praia.

Ele ergueu o olhar para mim e depois para Sasuke que o olhava com uma cara de tedio.

\- Bom dia para vocês, casal. - ele sorriu animado e depois bocejou caminhando até mim. Ele olhou para o minha comida e fez careta. - Eca Sakura você vai acabar tendo que fazer uma lavagem estomacal com essa gororoba.

Franzi o cenho puxando a tigela mais para mim e escutei uma risada de Sasuke.

\- Eu avisei flor.

Olhei para ele de cenho franzido, que tomava seu suco.

\- Como se o seu suco fosse à coisa mais gostosa, né bofe? - Sai respondeu por mim, tirando aquele sorrisinho irritante da boca de Sasuke que revirou os olhos.

Ele começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha.

\- Você não vai dizer o que aconteceu com você? - perguntei para ele.

Sai parou na porta e virou seu corpo um pouco para trás.

\- Racha minha noite foi M.A.R.A.V.I.L.H.O.S.A, e eu estou morrendo de sono e vou dormir. Você devia fazer o mesmo, pois sua cara está horrível. - fiz careta com seu comentário. - A Ino ainda vai dar festinha hoje?

\- Eu não sei...

\- Vai. - Sasuke me interrompeu fazendo eu e Sai o olhar, e ele que continuou: - Vocês sabe como a Ino é. Ela deixou claro que hoje vai ter aquela festinha entre a gente.

\- Que bom, pois eu vou trazer uma pessoa aqui. - disse Sai e o fitei.

\- Quem?

\- Na hora vocês vão ver. Agora eu preciso dormir, pois eu estou acabada. Bom-dia para vocês.

Ele saiu, nos deixado ali com cara de _poker face_. Olhei para Sasuke que revirou os olhos.

\- Seu amigo. - ele disse.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Seu também.

Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica.

\- Flor se tiver uma criatura bizarra que nem o Sai como amigo, me interna por que eu estarei louco.

Ri, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Ai Sasuke, só você mesmo para me fazer rir nessa hora de manhã.

\- Faço o possível para te deixar à vontade. - olhei para aquele pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e meu coração deu uma leve acelerada.

As coisas estão realmente tênues entre nós.

[...]

O resto da manhã tinha sido tranquila em partes. Eu fiquei o tempo todo deitada no sofá esperando aquela maldita ressaca acessar, pois hoje tinha festinha. Sasuke tinha ficado no outro sofá me fazendo companhia e tentava puxar assunto, mas eu estava tão chata que mal o respondia. Aos poucos o pessoal acordava, Ino tinha sido a primeira com o Gaara.

A minha amiga estava animada e toda serelepe pela casa, arrumando as coisas para a nossa farra. Lá para as onze da manhã Naruto e Hinata saíram de seu _ninho de amor_ e veio para perto da gente. Eles não disseram nada a respeito de ontem e achava que nós não sabíamos de nada, e nós deixamos assim, fazendo uma cara de paisagem para o dois. Sai despertou lá para as duas da tarde, quando todos estavam no quintal dos fundos.

Naruto levou o som para fora e ligou bem alto, e Ino com uma latinha de cerveja nas mãos subiu as escada e entrou no quarto da _bicha_ e o puxou pelo pé, o fazendo acordar. Mesmo com o som alto todos puderam ouvir os berros de Sai, xingando Ino de porca parideira, e rapariga de farmácia.

Eu ria junto com Hinata que estava perto de Naruto, os dois não se desgrudava. Minha ressaca tinha se elevado e mal sentia dor de cabeça, e achei melhor não abusar nas bebidas hoje e fiquei só com o refrigerante.

Sasuke estava virando a carne da churrasqueira, estava com uma garrafa de Heineken na mão, tomando. Gaara estava sentado numa cadeira, comia um pedaço de carne assada enquanto falava algo para Sasuke. Sentei-me na borda da piscina com o meu copo de refrigerante e logo Hinata se aproximou com um prato de carne de churrasco cortado e sentou-se ao meu lado.

\- Pega, Sakura. - ela ofereceu o prato de carne para mim.

Peguei um pedaço e o levei na boca.

\- Obrigada.

\- O que faz aqui sozinha? Está triste?

\- Não. - franzi o cenho. - Por quê?

\- Você está tão quieta.

\- Só estou esperando a Ino que foi buscar o Sai que estava dormindo.

\- Ah. - ela comeu mais um pedaço de carne.

\- Você perdeu Sai dançando com um cara bombadão na praia ontem. - falei atraindo a atenção dela para mim.

\- Mentira?

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo sorrindo.

\- Se você não tivesse sumido ontem, você teria visto.

Hinata olhou para a piscina, seu rosto estava levemente rosado.

\- É que ontem... Eu e o Naruto, nós nos entendemos, sabe... - ela me fitou, envergonhada. -... A gente... A gente...

\- Vocês transaram. - concluí por ela.

Ela assentiu timidamente.

Sorri.

\- E aí, conta Hinata.

Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio e olhou rapidamente para Naruto que falava alto, fazendo Sasuke gargalhar e Gaara bufar irritado um pouco afastado de nós.

\- Naruto é um fofo. - ela me fitou, eu ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios. - Ai Sakura, foi tão especial, ele me deixou tão à vontade. Eu o amo tanto.

Não aguentei e abracei desajeitadamente.

\- Que bom Hinata, estou feliz por você.

\- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui. - olhei para cima e me desvencilhei de Hinata, vendo Ino se sentando ao nosso lado e Sai estava com ela com uma cara de nojo.

\- Já estava na hora de você acordar, Sai. - disse Hinata para Sai que estava se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Eu tinha que me recarregar depois de ontem. - ele disse jogando seus pés para dentro da piscina.

\- E onde você estava? Você sumiu depois daquela vez que o vimos dançando com um grandalhão. - falou Ino.

\- Nem conto para vocês, rachas. - ele disse se animando.

\- Então conta. Agora estou curiosa depois daquele seu show de pole dance no corpo do cara. - falei.

\- Aquele cara é tudo de bom.

\- Você ficou com ele? - perguntou Ino se debruçando sobre Hinata, fitando Sai que sorriu convencido.

\- O que você acha? - ele disse. - Só cheguei hoje de manhã. Pergunta para a Sakura, ela me viu chegando.

\- E aí, detalhes. - agora foi Hinata que estava soltinha.

Sai abriu mais seu sorriso e roubou meu copo de refrigerante de minhas mãos e dando um gole.

\- Ei.

Mas ele colocou o copo vazio ao meu lado e continuou:

\- O nome dele é Rogério, ele é brasileiro. Vocês tem que ver o sotaque dele. É muito tesão, olha! - ele apontou para seu braço que estava avermelhado. - Estou toda arrepiada só de me lembrar de como ele tentava falar a nossa língua. Ai língua. - ele gargalhou com a sua última palavra.

Nós três nos entreolhamos e depois olhamos para a bixa que ainda gargalhava.

\- Ai como eu estou bandida hoje. - ele tentou bater cabelo, mas o que ele bateu foi vento. E olhou para nós que estávamos quase incrédulas. - O que foi gente? Ah, eu marquei com ele aqui, sabe, para ele conhecer minhas amigas.

\- O quê? - Ino pareceu sair do choque primeiro. - Você vai trazer um estranho para cá?

\- O Rogério não é nenhum estranho, sua gralha. - rebateu Sai. - Ele é _meu _homem.

\- E o Neji? - perguntei lembrando-me de quando ele disse que amava o namorado de Tenten.

Sai me olhou, parecia que iria me matar a qualquer momento.

\- Por que você precisa me lembrar do meu passado? Você não quer me ver feliz?

\- A questão não é essa, Sai. - começou Ino. - Você mal conhece esse cara. Nem sabe o que ele faz da vida.

\- Eu sei sim. Ele é borracheiro. E eu tenho uma queda por borracheiros de macacões e sujos de graxa. Ai. - ele se abanou. - Só de pensar meu ventre entra em ebulição. - e olhou para nós. - Passamos a noite na borracharia dele, e em cima do capô do carro...

\- Para! - disse Hinata tampando os ouvidos. - Não quero ser contaminada com seus assuntos.

\- Mas não era você que estava querendo detalhes, racha? - disse Sai arqueado a sobrancelha.

\- Mas é detalhe de mais que você está dando. - ela rebateu.

\- Mas eu gosto de dar detalhes. - ele disse. - Vocês tem que saber o que eu senti quando eu dei o meu popô...

\- Já chega, Sai! Nós já entendemos que você está encantado com o brasileiro. - falei dando um fim naquilo.

Ele bufou colocando a mão no chão e tomando o impulso para se levantar.

\- Vocês são umas chatas. Vou ligar para o Rogério, saber que ele vai vir mesmo.

Vimos ele se afastar para dentro da casa. Nós três nos fitamos e abamos rindo da situação.

\- Sai é muito doido. - comentei ainda rindo.

\- O bofe dele é bonito? - perguntou Hinata.

Ino a fitou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Se você não estivesse sumido com o Naruto, você saberia, dona Hinata.

\- Ai Ino.

\- Ai Ino Nada. Conta, eu não ia falar nada, mas quando eu cheguei em casa com o Gaara eu escutei seus gemidos no corredor que vinha do seu quarto com o garotão ali. - ela apontou com a cabeça para Naruto que agora mexia a carne na churrasqueira.

Ino era uma peste mesmo. Hinata estava vermelhinha, mas acabou ela confessando que tinha dormido com Naruto fazendo Ino dar gritinhos histéricos atraindo a atenção dos meninos para nós.

Sasuke olhou para mim e sorriu piscando o olho.

Aquele pequeno gesto tinha mexido comigo mais uma vez. Aquilo estava saindo do controle novamente, e eu estava começando a ficar aflita com isso.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Sakura está confusa com os sentimentos dela.  
No próximo o capítulo será inteiramente narrado pelo Sasuke, caso não leram as notas iniciais, eu dividi o capítulo para postar hoje.  
Espero seus comentários e fantasminhas uma moral para autora que não morde, só quando pede kkkkk brincadeira :P  
Nos vemos semana que vem sem falta.  
Bjs.


	19. Arrasado

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoas, como vão?  
Apareci mais cedo como o prometido (⌒▽⌒)  
Eu iria postar o capítulo ontem, mas é que fiquei sem luz e não deu para postar.  
Bom, continuando, agradeço a todos os comentários anteriores e aos favoritos.  
Leitores novos: sejam muito bem vindos ＼(≧▽≦)／  
Espero que gostem do capítulo, que está com vinte página, me deu trabalho, mas estou feliz que ficou do jeito que eu quis.  
O comecinho é o final do feriadão, tá, e espero que curtam o capítulo inteirinho narrado pelo Dog do Sasuke (como diz minha amiga Junko no SS)  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Arrasado.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Eu acordei com Sakura agitada, tentando se soltar de mim. Amaldiçoei-me internamente, perguntando-me se eu fiz a coisa certa em ceder o pedido dela de dormirmos agarrados. Ela fingia como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou simplesmente estaria puta comigo quando ela saiu do quarto hoje. Nenhuma daquelas opções era boa. Eu fiquei um tempo deitado na cama, mas a simples ideia de que eu ter feito merda, me fez deixar o sono de lado e sair do quarto também. Minha cabeça estava um pouco tonta, era um saco ficar de ressaca.

No meio do caminho encontrei Gaara subindo as escadas, ele me mandou um olhar questionador e terminou de subir as escadas e sumindo em seu quarto. Gaara era neurótico.

A primeira coisa que eu vi quando cheguei à cozinha foi Sakura com a minha camiseta cinza, deixando as suas pernas a mostras. Demorei um pouco meu olhar ali para depois desviar meu olhar para ela que comia uma gororoba ruim pra caralho.

No decorrer de nosso café da manhã percebi que ela não estava zangada como eu pensei e sim com uma tremenda ressaca, consequência da bebedeira de ontem. Senti-me um pouco aliviado até ela me pedir desculpas, e aquilo meio que me pegou de surpresa, fazendo-me as cenas de nós dois juntos dançando na praia surgir na minha cabeça.

Diante disso o resto da manhã tinha sido tranquila, a farra que a Ino tinha arrumado para nós estava bem legal. Naruto tinha inventado de fazer churrasco e o idiota aqui, que no caso eu, estava virando a carne para não queimar enquanto o imbecil do meu amigo estava num grude com a namorada.

Desde que Naruto e Hinata saíram do quarto depois de uma noite daquelas, onde o dobe tinha afogado a ganso depois de seis meses na seca, eles estavam insuportáveis. Era muita melação, era muito mimimi, e aquilo estava embrulhando meu estômago. Nunca pensei que Naruto fosse ficar tão babaca depois que transasse com a Hinata, se eu soubesse que ele ficaria assim, eu teria falado com Hinata para deixá-lo mais seis meses na seca. Fala sério.

Minutos depois, os dois se desagarraram e Hinata foi para perto de Sakura que estava sentada na borda da piscina um pouco afastada de nós. As duas começaram a conversar e depois Ino chegou com a bixa do Sai.

\- Quer um lencinho? - perguntou Gaara sentando na cadeira.

Olhei para ele.

\- Para quê?

\- Para secar a baba. - ele riu passando o dedo no canto de sua boca. - Está escorrendo aqui.

\- Idiota. - ralhei, sentando-me na cadeira ao seu lado.

Naruto apareceu com três latas de cerveja entregando uma para cada.

\- Pensei que você e a Hinata fossem se fundir um no outro com aquele agarramento todo. - alfinetou Gaara abrindo sua latinha de cerveja.

Naruto sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Você está com inveja. - ele disse.

Gaara soltou uma risada.

\- Inveja eu? Até parece.

Dei um gole na minha cerveja e olhei o dobe.

\- Conta vai, como se sentiu depois de tirar o atraso? - perguntei, fazendo o mesmo fazer uma careta e depois sorrir todo bobão.

\- Cara, eu nem me lembrava mais de como era bom transar. - Gaara e eu gargalhamos e ele continuou: - Foi muito bom. A Hinata é perfeita e não vejo a hora de chegar à noite de novo.

\- A Hinata tem que ter muita energia de agora em diante. - comentou Gaara.

\- E você com a Ino, seu cabeça de foguetão? - questionou Naruto, levemente zangado pelo comentário de Gaara. - Será que você dá no coro? Pois você só vive com essa sua cara de merda.

Gargalhei com vontade, fazendo Naruto gargalhar também e se levantar e mexer a carne na churrasqueira. Gaara me olhou com uma cara nada boa e atacou:

\- Ri não Sasuke, pois você fica naquele chove e não molha com a Sakura. Eu a vi só com a sua camisa hoje de manhã.

Parei de rir, e discretamente fitei Sakura que conversava com as meninas.

\- Você e a Sakura transaram? - perguntou Naruto me olhando com os olhos levemente arregalados.

\- Claro que não.

\- E por que ela estava com a sua camisa hoje de manhã? - Gaara quis saber.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. - respondi, começando a ficar zangado.

\- Você gosta da Sakura, admita Sasuke. - disse Naruto com um sorriso debochado.

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

\- Para.

\- Admita Sasuke, que você sente algo pela Sakura. - pressionou Gaara.

\- Vai à merda, Gaara. - franzi a testa.

\- Admita. - insistiu Naruto, cruzando os braços.

Meus amigos eram uns imbecis. Eles realmente iriam me fazer dizer aquilo.

Olhei para o chão e para todos os lugares menos para o sorriso presunçoso e idiota que estava na cara de cada um deles. Relutei um pouco e olhei para Sakura que estava a alguns metros distantes de mim, gargalhando com alguma coisa engraçada.

\- Vamos. - disse Naruto.

Sabia que eles não iriam me deixar em paz.

\- Eu gosto dela. - falei entredentes.

Naruto colocou a mão em volta da orelha.

\- O quê? Eu não consegui ouvir direito.

Olhei para ele já puto.

\- Você é um babaca! Isso você consegue ouvir?

Naruto cruzou os braços revirando os olhos.

\- Fala. - agora foi Gaara que pressionou.

\- Eu gosto dela, tá bom?

\- Isso não é o bastante.

Suspirei. _Merda. Derrota._

\- Eu tenho sentimentos por ela. Eu me importo com ela. Muito. Não consigo suportar quando ela não está por perto. Feliz agora?

Gaara fitou Naruto.

\- O que você acha?

Naruto me olhou com aquele sorriso idiota.

\- Por hora.

Bufei, e um gritinho estridente fez nossa atenção voltar onde as meninas estavam.

\- O papo deve está bom e a fofoca deve está rolando solta. - comentou Naruto enquanto olhava as meninas, Ino que estava sorrindo abertamente.

Meus olhos encontraram o de Sakura e senti um frio no estômago. Sorri para ela que me retribuiu o sorriso, me deixando como um bobo.

\- E o assunto deve ser você e Hinata e a noite prazerosa de vocês. - disse Gaara fazendo nós dois olhar para ele.

\- E como você sabe disso? - perguntou Naruto, enquanto olhava mais uma vez as meninas.

\- Ino só dá esses gritinhos quando ela sabe de uma fofoca estilo_ bafo_, como ela diz. - Gaara respondeu tranquilamente, dando um gole de sua cerveja.

\- Caraca! - disse Naruto com os olhos arregalados. - O que elas devem está falando de nós?

\- E eu vou lá saber.

\- Provavelmente o que todas as garotas falam. - eu disse.

\- Essa hora eu queria ser uma garota para saber que elas dizem. - comentou Naruto fazendo tanto eu quanto Gaara revirar os olhos.

_\- Rachas._

Naruto, Gaara e eu olhamos em direção as meninas vendo Sai indo até elas segurando o braço de um godzilla. Sério, o cara era uma montanha de tão grande e musculoso.

\- Quem é o cara? - perguntou Gaara.

\- E eu sei lá. Nunca vi mais grande. - comentou Naruto.

\- Vamos lá. - falei me levantando da cadeira.

Caminhei até as meninas com Naruto e Gaara atrás de mim. Sai nos fitou e abriu um sorriso tão grande que pensei que sua cara fosse parti ao meio.

\- Ah vocês estão aí. - ele disse e as meninas nos olharam enquanto ficavam de pé.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Naruto indo para o lado de Hinata, passando um braço ao redor de seu ombro.

Olhei para o cara ao lado de Sai. Ele era muito alto, sua pele era bronzeada, os cabelos eram pretos e os olhos castanhos. Os músculos em excesso destacavam e chamavam muita atenção, sem contar no braço direito totalmente tatuado.

\- Gente, esse aqui é o Rogerio. - Sai abriu mais o sorriso, aquilo estava sinistro. - Ele é brasileiro.

Ino foi a primeira a cumprimentá-lo num aperto de mão.

\- Olá Rogério, como vai? Sou Ino, essa aqui é a Hinata e essa é a Sakura. - Ino apresentou as meninas que acenaram, e depois ela olhou para nós. - Ah, esse aqui é o Sasuke, aquele é meu namorado Gaara e aquele ali é o Naruto, o dono da casa.

\- Olá gente, é um prazer conhecer vocês. - disse o tal do Rogério sorrindo.

Tanto eu quanto Naruto e Gaara prendemos o riso, quando escutamos o sotaque feio pra caralho do Rogério com seu tom afeminado. O cara grandalhão era viado. Agora estava explicado do por que do sorriso curinga na cara de Sai.

\- Nós vamos ali - começou Naruto dando uma pausa, colocando a mão na boca para disfarçar a risada que estava escapando. - pegar uma cerveja para você... Rogério.

\- Viu Rogério, meus amigos são bem educados. - comentou Sai, dando um olhar mortal para nós três. Ele tinha percebido o nosso deboche.

Nós três saímos de lá quase correndo. Quando entramos na cozinha, o som alto de nossa gargalhada ecoou pela casa quase toda. Eu me agarrei na mesa para não ir ao chão de tanto que eu estava rindo. Acho que nunca ri assim em toda a minha vida.

Naruto estava jogado no chão se contorcendo com a mão na barriga enquanto ria que nem uma hiena. Gaara não era diferente, ele estava debruçado pela mesa enquanto seu corpo todo tremia.

\- Cara eu não sei vocês, mas eu não volto mais ali. - comentou Naruto ainda rindo no chão.

E nem eu e nem eles saímos depois disso, sabíamos que se olhasse novamente para o macho de Sai não conseguiríamos segurar a gargalhada.

O cara era escroto demais.

[...]

O nosso maravilhoso feriado havia acabado, e agora estávamos todos já com as malas arrumadas para irmos voltar para nossa cidade e retomar aquela rotina estressante de estudo.

Eu estava no quarto terminando de fechar minha mochila estufada de coisas. Sakura já havia descido com suas coisas, me deixando sozinho aqui em cima. Aqueles dias que passei com ela foram os melhores, eu sentia uma sensação desconfortável, pois a partir de hoje eu não iria mais dormir junto com ela, não iria mais sentir aquela sensação incrível de ter seu corpo próximo do meu.

Eu me sentia irritado comigo mesmo por não ter aproveitado mais aqueles momentos em que acordamos hoje de manhã. Eu não havia dormido a noite inteira enquanto pedia internamente para a noite passar lentamente, para o dia demorar a amanhecer. Velei o sono de Sakura a noite toda, enquanto ela dormia profundamente enrolada nos lençóis com o rosto virado para mim. Eu sabia que era babaquice da minha parte, mas eu não estava mais conseguindo me controlar. Era mais forte do que eu, de querer passar os segundos perto dela, desfrutando de sua companhia agradável.

Suspirei profundamente colocando minha mochila nas costas e saí do quarto. Assim que passei pela sala saí e vi Ino e Sai cochichando animados ao lado do carro de Gaara enquanto Sakura desligava o celular. Ino deu um gritinho estridente e se aproximou mais da amiga.

\- Eu não acredito Sakura, ele está mesmo doido por você. - disse Ino animadamente com um sorriso no rosto.

Franzi meu cenho e me aproximei mais, pegando os três de surpresa.

\- Quem era? - perguntei sem pensar enquanto Sakura que me olhava um pouco assustada.

Ela ajustou sua mochila recheada e pesada no ombro, e eu tirei de seu ombro e equilibrei no meu outro ombro desocupado. Ela parecia um pouco acanhada, quebrando nosso contato visual e olhando o chão.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz de Sai sobressaiu a sua:

\- Quem era? O gostoso do Sasori Akasuna, chupa essa.

Olhei para aquele projeto de viado enquanto sentia minhas sobrancelhas subirem.

\- Sasori Akasuna? - aquele nome tinha saído com um gosto amargo de minha boca.

De novo aquele filho da puta no meu caminho?

\- Sakura vai sair com ele no sábado. - completou Ino me fitando com aquele olhar debochado, ela esperava que eu fosse fazer alguma coisa.

Sakura olhou para ela com a boca franzida, mas Ino apenas deu de ombro fingindo não perceber o olhar matador que Sakura lançava para ela.

Olhei para Sakura novamente que parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas logo se aprumou, tomando aquele cara de paisagem.

\- É verdade, flor? - perguntei.

_Diga que não. Diga que não._

Ela umedeceu os lábios e me olhou com aquele olhar indecifrável.

\- Ele me chamou para dar uma volta esse sábado.

Senti meu maxilar trincar.

\- Você aceitou? - perguntei cauteloso.

Ela assentiu.

\- Sim.

Por um momento eu senti alguma coisa dentro de mim se quebrar. Sasori Akasuna era um vacilão do caralho e eu não o suportava. Mas eu podia ver Sakura caindo na dele. Os pais dele eram podres de rico, mas rico que a minha família. Sabia que ele iria fazer faculdade de medicina, que por ironia do destino, era a mesma profissão que Sakura escolhera para si. Os dois tinham uma coisa em comum. Sasori geralmente é um infeliz, um babaca completo, mas por fora ele tinha aquela pinta de bom moço. Sakura acabaria ficando com ele.

A minha mente projetou cenas de como seria a vida dela nos próximos anos com aquele babaca. Típica cena de comercial de margarina. Aquilo meio que me destruiu por dentro, me deixando de mau humor, mas tentei enfiar aqueles sentimentos dentro de uma caixa e escondê-la dentro de mim. Não iria demostrar o quanto eu fiquei arrasado.

Naruto apareceu com Hinata e Gaara, eles não tinham percebido o clima estranho que havia se espalhado no local. E nem Sakura, Sai e Ino também parecia que não havia percebido. Acho que só _eu_ que estava vendo as coisas que estavam ocultas.

Ino e Sai entraram no carro de Gaara depois que guardaram as malas. Eu também guardei a minha mochila e a da Sakura e me sentei no banco de trás com ela. Naruto tinha ficado no bando do motorista e Hinata ao seu lado, no banco do passageiro.

Os dois eram só risinhos, cheio de cumplicidades, e por um momento eu senti inveja do Naruto. Eu também queria ter aquele tipo de cumplicidade com a flor, queria está na minha zona de conforto, e não aquele campo minado preste a explodir. Eu não queria sentir aquele sentimento de saber que eu estava a perdendo aos poucos.

No carro, Sakura conversava animadamente com Hinata, que estava no banco da frente. Naruto de vez em quando soltava algumas piadas sem graça, fazendo as duas rirem. Tentei ficar o mais indiferente possível e passei a viagem olhando a paisagem da janela. Sakura tentava puxar assunto comigo, mas eu estava monossílabo e não olhava para ela, a rua lá fora era melhor do que olhar aqueles olhos verdes e saber que nunca irei tê-la.

Aquilo era uma merda. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu estava me sentindo perdido. Sakura nem teve a chance de me conhecer direito, e já estava em outra. Que inferno! Mesmo que ela me conhecesse, provavelmente ela escolheria alguém melhor que eu. Alguém como aquele imbecil do Sasori a que ela estava animada para sair.

E o caminho foi assim, totalmente melancólico da minha parte. Sakura tinha desistido de puxar assunto comigo e eu torcia para chegar logo em casa e poder sair daquele carro que estava me sufocando.

Uma hora depois, Naruto avisou que iria parar no posto de gasolina para terminar de encher o tanque. As meninas combinaram de comprar alguma coisa para comerem, enquanto aquela viagem seguia. Dez minutos depois, Naruto parou no posto mais próximo para abastecer e saímos todos do carro.

Olhei para pista e vi o carro de Gaara vindo, completamente ele iria parar também. Fui ao banheiro que havia ao lado da lanchonete. O banheiro estava imundo, mas ignorei o mau cheiro e fiz minhas necessidades. Minutos depois saí vendo o pessoal. Gaara estava junto de Naruto perto dos carros, abastecendo. Na lanchonete estava Sakura, Hinata, Ino e Sai, não quis me misturar e preferi ficar afastado, encostado na pilastra do posto, olhando a pista com alguns carros passando de vez em quando. Peguei meu celular no bolso e vi duas mensagens não lida. Eram todas da Karin.

Abri à primeira.

**Olá Gato, ainda está na casa do meu primo?**

Abri à segunda.

**Estou entediada. Aposto que você deve está. Vamos dá uma volta?**

Suspirei. Karin não prestava mesmo, e eu sabia que essa volta que ela propunha sempre acabava em nós dois sem roupa. Resolvi respondê-la.

**Estou a caminho de Konoha. Mas valeu pelo convite.**

Escutei passos atrás de mim, virei meu rosto e vi Sakura se aproximando. Voltei minha atenção para o celular e apertei o botão de enviar a mensagem.

\- Você está bem, Sasuke? - a voz de Sakura soou ao meu lado enquanto ela punha uma mão em meu ombro.

Olhei para ela que parecia um pouco preocupada.

\- Eu? Estou ótimo, por que a pergunta? - devolvi, tentando me livrar da sensação pesada que havia assentado em cada musculo do meu corpo.

\- Você está quieto.

\- Impressão sua.

Ela continuava me olhando, parecia que não havia acreditado no que eu dissera. Ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas a voz estridente de Sai a interrompeu.

\- Sakura, a Ino está perguntando se você vai querer mais alguma coisa. Ela já vai pagar.

Nós dois olhamos para trás o vendo vindo em nossa direção saltitando que nem uma perereca no cio. Ele estava ridículo como sempre com aquela calça rosa e aquela blusa branca com a cara da Madona estampada no meio.

\- Não vou querer mais nada não, Sai. - Sakura respondeu.

Sai assentiu e me olhou e juntou as sobrancelhas.

\- O que você tem? Parece que chupou limão com alho.

Bufei, franzindo minha testa.

\- Vai à merda seu idiota.

Sakura olhou para mim e voltei a olhar a pista.

\- Deixa ele em paz, Sai.

Ergui meu rosto e olhei para Sakura. E por algum motivo que eu não consegui explicar, fiquei redondamente com raiva. Por que ela estava me defendendo? Por que ela fazia isso, pois se ela não dava a mínima para mim? Ela iria sair com Sasori. Ela iria ter um encontro com ele. Os dois iriam acabar namorando. E ela iria acabar parando de falar comigo. Embora isso fosse loucura, e tendo a plena consciência de que nós não tínhamos absolutamente nada, eu me senti _traído._

\- Eu posso me cuidar sozinho, Sakura.

Minha voz tinha saído dura e seca, percebi seu rosto ficar surpreso, até por que, era a primeira vez que eu a chamava pelo seu nome.

\- Desculpe, eu...

\- Não quero que você peça desculpas. - a interrompi, totalmente irritado, olhando seus olhos totalmente confusos. - Não quero que você faça nada para mim.

A expressão de seu rosto foi à gota d'agua. É claro que ela não me queria. Eu era um babaca infantil com um controle mental de uma criancinha de três anos. Saí dali rapidamente, caminhando até onde Naruto e Gaara estavam. Os dois me olharam confusos.

\- O que foi cara? - Gaara perguntou.

\- Só terminam de encher essa porra logo por que eu quero chegar em casa ainda hoje. - falei com a minha pior cara, abrindo a porta do passageiro do carro de Naruto.

\- Que bicho te mordeu? - perguntou Naruto de cenho franzido.

\- Espero que sua namorada não se importe, pois vou o resto da viagem no banco da frente. - sentei-me, fechando a porta com força.

\- Porra teme, não precisa bater a porta do meu carro! - brigou Naruto. - Se você não sabe, meu carro não é a prova de quebra.

Olhei para ele pela janela.

\- Já acabou?

Ele bufou, e Gaara revirou os olhos e disse:

\- Vou chamar as meninas, por que a vossa majestade não quer mais esperar.

Não falei mais nada, apenas fiquei esperando.

Minutos depois o carro estava novamente na pista. Hinata estava no banco de trás com Sakura, Naruto deveria ter explicado para ela que eu iria na frente. O caminho se seguiu silencioso, um grande clima pesado havia se apossado naquele pequeno espaço, e eu sabia que eu era o causador. Evitei o máximo que pude para não olhar para trás e ver Sakura. Não queria ver o quanto eu tinha sido babaca com ela, mas eu estava me sentindo mal.

Chegamos em Konoha, e era cedo ainda, a pista estava livre, sem nenhum trânsito como foi a ida. A primeira a saltar foi Sakura. Naruto a ajudou pegar suas coisas no porta-malas. Ela se despediu de todos e entrou no seu condomínio onde ela morava com sua tia. Ela não olhou para minha cara, o que me deixou péssimo comigo mesmo. Eu já me amaldiçoava por ter brigado com ela. Eu realmente só faço merda.

Depois que Naruto ter parado no ponto de encontro como da última vez que pegou Hinata, a deixando lá onde Neji já estava a esperando, a próxima parada foi a minha casa.

Naruto morava a dois quarteirões da minha casa, enquanto Gaara morava na mesma rua que a minha. O que fez a nossa amizade crescer mais, pois nós sempre nos víamos e brincávamos juntos quando éramos criança.

O carro de Naruto parou em frente a minha casa, e ele me olhou.

\- O que foi que aconteceu? Brigou com a Sakura? - ele quis saber.

Abri a porta e coloquei o pé para fora.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. - respondi sem o olhar.

\- A Sakura parecia chateada. - ele comentou, me fazendo parar. Fechei meus olhos, enquanto as imagens do rosto dela surpreso e pouco magoado por eu ter bancado um babaca novamente surgiam na minha mente. Naruto continuou: - Porra teme, como você quer conquistar a garota se você pisa na bola direto?

Abri meus olhos e virei minha cabeça para trás, olhando um Naruto com a cara um pouco brava.

\- Ela não me quer. - respondi, sentindo um bolo subir em minha garganta.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

\- Ela vai ter um encontro com o Sasori Akasuna no sábado.

\- Aquele vacilão? - ele pareceu um pouco surpreso. - E você vai entregar ela assim de bandeja para aquele filho da puta?

\- O que você quer que eu faça? - ralhei, com minha voz elevada a um décimo.

Eu me sentia tão perdido, tão..._ Arrasado._

\- O que todo cara faz quando está afim de uma garota. - disse Naruto com uma voz confiante. - Corra atrás. Conquistia-a. Peça em namoro.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados.

\- Não. Namoro não.

\- E por que não? - ele franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não me sinto pronto. Ainda não.

Naruto bufou inconformado, olhando para frente. E eu sabia que ele estava doido para me dar um soco.

\- Teme, eu realmente não te entendo. - ele me olhou com os olhos raivosos. - Você é o maior cuzão.

Bufei do carro, fechando a porta. Peguei minha mochila no porta-malas que Naruto havia destravado. Voltei para frente.

\- A gente se vê amanhã. - falei, mas Naruto apetou o pé no acelerador e foi embora, me ignorando.

Suspirei e comecei a caminhar. Entrei dentro de casa, passando pela sala onde o vovô estava em pé, no meio da sala, falando ao celular.

\- Sasuke? Já chegou?

Olhei para ele com o meu pé no primeiro degrau.

\- Já. Vou pro meu quarto. - não esperei ele responder, subi para o meu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Larguei minha mochila no chão e me joguei na cama, deitando de bruços com a cara no colchão.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que a Sakura tinha que olhar para outro cara? Merda! Eu sou um imbecil. Eu a queria por perto, mas eu sempre acabo fazendo besteira, eu sempre acabou ferrando com tudo. Agora a Sakura provavelmente não vai querer mais olhar para a minha cara depois da minha grosseria com ela. Mas poxa, eu estava puto comigo mesmo por está bancando o otário que fica correndo atrás de uma garota. Eu estava totalmente perdido. Totalmente sem o que fazer.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei daquele jeito, jogado na cama, mas escutei quando bateram na minha porta. Não respondi, apenas fiquei na minha mesma posição, me sentindo um lixo. Escutei a porta ser aberta levemente e a voz de meu pai ecoou pelo quarto.

\- Filho?

Virei meu corpo para o lado e vi meu pai na entrada do meu quarto. Suspirei cansado e me sentei na cama. Meu pai entrou no quarto deixando a porta entre aberta.

\- Seu avô falou que você chegou e subiu como uma bala. - ele disse abrindo um sorriso cansado. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Neguei com a cabeça, desviando meu olhar para o chão.

Meu pai praticamente morreu por dentro durante alguns anos, depois que minha mãe faleceu. Lembro-me do meu avô o consolando durante os seis primeiros meses. Papai havia ficado em um estado deplorável, não trabalhava mais, não saía mais, não vivia mais. Ele ficava dias e noites trancado no quarto, bebendo até cair inconsciente. Meu avô que segurou as pontas durante esse tempo.

Lembro-me também de Obito, que assumiu um monte de reponsabilidades que nenhum garoto daquela idade deveria ter. Mas diante daquela fase ruim que todos fomos sujeitados a passar, conseguimos nos virar, e finalmente papai saiu daquela. Ele nunca conversava a respeito disso, e nunca tocava no nome da mamãe. Eu sabia que ele mesmo estando bem, ele não tinha se recuperado totalmente.

Mesmo lembrando-se dele triste e com raiva a maior parte da minha infância, eu não o considerava o mau pai; ele estava apenas perdido sem a sua esposa. Agora eu sabia como ele se sentia. Talvez eu sentisse pela flor uma fração do que meu pai sentia pela minha mãe, e imaginar em ficar sem ela, já me deixava doente.

Meu pai sentou-se ao meu lado na minha cama e me olhou.

\- E então? Como foi lá na casa de praia?

\- Foi bom. - murmurei, ainda olhando minhas mãos, sem um pingo de vontade de conversar.

\- Se divertiu muito?

Assenti com a cabeça, e não precisei olhar para saber que meu pai franzia o cenho.

\- Algo errado, filho?

Fiquei quieto, enquanto tentava pensar no que diria a ele. Eu o fitei, e vi que ele me olhava, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Inspirei fundo antes de abrir o jogo.

\- Tem uma garota, pai.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

\- Uma garota.

\- Ela meio que me odeia, e eu meio que...

\- A ama?

\- Não sei. Acho que não. Quer dizer... Como eu vou saber?

O sorriso do meu pai ficou mais largo.

\- Quando você se pega conversando sobre ela com seu velho pai, por que não sabe mais o que fazer.

Suspirei e olhei minhas mãos novamente.

\- Acabei de conhecer essa garota. Bom, faz algumas semanas. Ela é aluna nova. Não acho que seja amor.

\- Ok.

Olhei rapidamente para ele, surpreso.

\- Ok?

\- Acredito na sua palavra. - ele disse, sem julgamento.

\- Eu só... Eu só não acho que sou bom para ela.

Meu pai passou a mão no queixo, enquanto seu polegar acariciava seu lábio.

Eu continuei:

\- Eu acho que ela foi magoada por alguém. Alguém como eu.

\- Como você? - ele perguntou, sua testa levemente franzida.

\- É. - assenti e suspirei de novo.

Droga, a última coisa que eu queria era que meu pai soubesse o que eu andava aprontando. Ele era bem legal, mas sabia ser rígido quando precisava. E se ele soubesse o que eu andava fazendo no colégio, ele era capaz de me estrangular vivo.

Nessa hora a porta de meu quarto, que estava entreaberta, se abriu totalmente, revelando Itachi.

\- Olha lá o que temos aqui! O aventureiro resolveu voltar para casa. - ele olhou seu relógio no pulso, e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. - Três e meia - ele me fitou. -, pensei que chegaria aqui lá para meia noite.

\- Olá para você também Itachi. - disse eu, levantando-me da cama.

Itachi olhou para meu pai e depois olhou para mim.

\- Interrompi alguma coisa?

\- Não. - respondi, balançando minha cabeça e pegando minha mochila que estava jogada no chão e jogando na minha cama.

Meu pai fez um aceno de mão e se levantou da cama também.

\- Não, filho. Como foi a pesca?

Ri sarcasticamente e fitei Itachi que estava na minha porta.

\- Itachi? Pescando?

Itachi revirou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços e apoiava o lado direito no vão da porta do meu quarto.

\- Eu pesco bem pra caralho, tá.

\- Sei.

Ele me ignorou e fitou meu pai que caminhava até a porta.

\- Pesquei alguns peixes, mas o Nagato estava puto por que eu estava pescando os maiores e ele não conseguia pescar nenhum, e resolvemos voltar mais cedo. Shikamaru aquele vacilão, só dormia o tempo todo com a vara de pesca na mão. - ele bufou fazendo uma careta.

\- E onde estão os peixes? - perguntei, saindo do quarto e fechando minha porta em seguida, os seguindo pelo corredor.

\- Na cozinha.

\- Essa eu quero ver. - falei.

Fomos nós três para cozinha, eu queria ver os peixes grandes que Itachi tinha pescado.

Durante o caminho dávamos cotoveladas um no outro e nos empurrávamos. Itachi sempre foi durão comigo, chutando a minha bunda quando discordávamos, mas também ele era mais próximo de mim do que Obito e Shisui. Como eu disse, acho que era por que nós dois éramos os mais novos.

\- Cadê o Shisui? - perguntei enquanto atravessávamos a sala, eu pude ver o meu avô Madara dentro de seu escritório que estava com a porta entreaberta ainda falando no celular.

\- Graças a Deus ele voltou para o apartamento dele. - respondeu Itachi, recebendo um olhar repreendo de meu pai.

\- Não fale assim do seu irmão, eu já falei para você parar com esse seu ciúme bobo.

\- E quem disse que eu tenho ciúmes? - questionou Itachi com a cara incrédula.

\- Tem ciúmes sim. - acusei enquanto entramos na cozinha. - Principalmente de mim quando eu nasci.

Ele me olhou com o cenho levemente franzido.

\- E desde quando eu tenho ciúmes de você, seu infeliz?

\- Está ouvido pai, a agressividade dele? - eu provoquei olhando meu pai que mexia na sacola de supermercado que estava em cima da pia.

\- Itachi, admita filho, você é um rapaz de vinte anos que sofre de carência.

Gargalhei, enquanto Itachi bufava da declaração que papai fez.

\- Eu estou sofrendo bullying na minha própria casa e ainda por cima pelo meu próprio pai. - Itachi reclamou enquanto sentava na cadeira.

Abri a geladeira pegando todos os ingredientes para um sanduiche e uma latinha de refrigerante. Coloquei tudo em cima da mesa a tempo de ver meu pai tirar de dentro da sacola o_ grande _peixe que Itachi tinha pescado, e se virar para ele.

\- Esse é o peixe grande que você pescou? - perguntou papai com o cenho levemente franzido, enquanto erguia o peixe pelo rabo.

Prendi uma gargalhada.

\- Isso é uma sardinha.

\- Deixe de ser besta, Sasuke. Sardinha é menor, esse peixe é grandinho. - falou Itachi fitando o peixe na mão de meu pai.

\- Fala sério. - murmurei pegando o saco de pão dentro do armário e começando de preparar meu sanduiche.

\- Esse é o maior, os outros são bem menores que isso. - comentou papai, virando de costas e colocando o peixe dentro da sacola.

\- Vocês são uns mal agradecidos. - Itachi resmungou fazendo bico.

Terminei de fazer meu sanduiche _a lá Sasuke _e me sentei à mesa de frente para meu irmão. Abri a latinha enquanto dei uma mordida no meu sanduba. Itachi me fitou.

\- Como foi o passeio, otário?

\- legal. - murmurei com a boca cheia.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e vi meu pai guardar os peixes na geladeira.

\- Hidan te viu no show que estava tendo na praia, onde você e seus amigos estavam. - ele tomou minha atenção para si, e continuou: - Ele disse que você estava dançando agarradinho com uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Fiquei alarmado.

\- Hidan estava lá?

Não me lembrava de ter visto aquele maluco que se achava guru. Hidan era amigo de meu irmão - para vocês verem o tipo de amizade aquela praga tem -, ele não é do tipo de amizade _saudável._ Ele nem tinha terminado o ensino médio, largou os estudos no meado do segundo ano, depois de ter repetido umas três vezes. Ele morava na minha rua com sua tia avó que faleceu há uns três anos, época em que ele endoidou falando que podia ver espíritos. Ele sempre dizia que era visitado por sua tia avó que o orientava nos trambiques dele em enganar os trouxas que tinha _consultas_ com ele em seu suposto gabinete divino, onde ele lia as cartas para prever o futuro. Só louco mesmo para acreditar naquele doente.

\- Uhum. - Itachi me olhou. - Vai me dizer quem era a garota? Pois é raro ver uma de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

\- A Konan tem cabelo roxo. - disse eu, tentando mudar o assunto.

Ele relaxou na cadeira, e fitou o teto.

\- É verdade.

Suspirei, e fitei meu pai que mexia nos armários procurando não sei o quê.

\- Pai.

Ele virou a cabeça para trás, me fitando.

\- O quê?

\- Eu vou voltar para escola ainda hoje.

\- Por quê? As aulas são amanhã, não precisa ir hoje.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

\- Não. Não quero ficar acordando muito cedo e percorrer o caminho até a escola.

\- É um preguiçoso mesmo. - comentou Itachi balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto se levantava da cadeira e saía da cozinha.

Apenas revirei os olhos.

\- Vai ficar para o jantar? Vou mandar a Megume preparar os peixes que Itachi pescou para a gente comer.

O canto de minha boca se repuxou para o lado.

\- E aquelas sardinhas vai dá para todo mundo comer? Você viu o tamanho daquilo?

Meu pai soltou uma gargalhada alta, me fazendo rir também.

\- Não. - ele disse. - Mas não vamos fazer essa desfeita para seu irmão que se esforçou muito.

\- Tudo bem.

Concordei, e meu pai pareceu mais animado.

[...]

Depois do jantar, eu subi para o meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas para me mandar. Meu avô Madara tinha saído, ele iria a um jantar de executivos de última hora fechar um negócio importante para empresa. Ele disse que Shisui iria também. Mesmo meu avô com os seus setenta de dois anos, ele não havia se aposentado de sua empresa. Ele amava trabalhar em seu patrimônio que ele próprio construiu com muito esforço e suor. Eu o admiro muito por isso, e queria ter pelo menos a metade da garra que ele tem.

Desci as escadas vendo Itachi largadão no sofá, assistindo um filme de ação.

\- Cadê o pai? - perguntei parando no meio da sala.

_\- O pai, o Sasuke já está indo embora!_ \- Itachi gritou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

\- Custava você ter me dito onde ele estava antes de ficar gritando, seu imbecil?

Itachi apenas me ignorou, e meu pai logo apareceu.

\- Já vai filho?

\- Sim pai.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Eu te agradeço pelo concelho. - falei, vendo meu pai assenti com a cabeça.

\- Agradecer o quê? Que conselho? - Itachi quis saber, tirando sua atenção da televisão e virando a sua cabeça para o meu lado e depois para o lado de meu pai, como se estivesse numa partida de ping pong. - O que foi que eu perdi?

\- Espero que você consiga se entender com ela. - disse meu pai ignorando a pergunta de Itachi e me acompanhando até a porta.

Olhei para o meu pai e sorri, me sentindo um babaca.

\- Ela é uma flor de cerejeira. A mais delicada de todas e a mais perfeita.

\- É mesmo? - disse ele, e seus olhos brilharam um pouco.

\- Espera! - questionou Itachi, ele tinha saltado do sofá e agora estava ao lado de meu pai. Como ele era fofoqueiro. - Você está falando daquela garota que estava com você na praia?

\- É. - admiti. - Mas eu fui meio que um idiota com ela hoje mais cedo. Ela me deixa... _Louco._

O sorriso do meu irmão começou pequeno, então foi se esticando até ocupar a largura do rosto. Sabia o que ele estava pensando, e me amaldiçoei na hora por ter revelado que eu estava gostando de uma garota.

\- Irmãozinho!

\- Pode parar. - franzi o cenho.

Meu pai deu um tapa na nuca de Itachi, fazendo sua cabeça ir um pouco para frente.

\- O que foi? - ele gritou. - O que foi que eu falei?

\- Deixe seu irmão em paz. - papai o repreendeu.

\- Ele está gostando de uma garota, Pai. _Uma garota!_

\- Itachi você às vezes é um imbecil. - falei enquanto abria a porta da frente. Meu pai me seguiu e me deu tapinhas nas costas quando saí para fora de casa.

\- Você vai descobrir o que fazer. - ele disse me fazendo o olhar. - Não tenho dúvida. Mas ela deve ser realmente especial. Acho que nunca te vi assim antes.

\- E nem eu. - o encosto do Itachi estava ao lado de meu pai com aquele sorriso zombeteiro.

Apenas o ignorei.

\- Obrigado pai. - inclinei-me para perto e passei os braços da melhor forma que pude ao redor de seu corpo.

\- Juízo filho.

Sorri, coloquei a outra alça da mochila no ombro.

\- E use camisinha. Sou muito novo para ser tio. - nem preciso dizer de onde tinha saindo aquele comentário. - _Ai!_ Porra pai, assim você vai arrancar a minha cabeça me dando esses tapas!

\- Para você deixar de ser besta.

Sorri debochadamente vendo a cara emburrada de Itachi e caminhei até a minha moto, passei minha perna dela e fui embora.

O céu estava escuro, me envolvendo na escuridão enquanto a moto ganhava velocidade pelas ruas. Eu me sentia péssimo, mas faria o máximo para não transparecer. A minha vontade era de ir até o apartamento de Tsunade e falar com a Sakura. Queria dizer a ela o quanto eu fui um idiota.

Mas eu não fiz, e resolvi segui o meu caminho, e poucos minutos eu entrava no estacionamento da escola.

Os corredores estavam vazios quando entrei nos domínios. Os sons de meus passos ecoavam enquanto eu subia os primeiros lances de escadas para chegar ao segundo andar. Vi um grupo de amigos do primeiro ano no segundo andar. Eles passaram por mim, descendo para o andar debaixo.

Eu sabia que alguns alunos gostavam de chegar um pouco mais cedo ao colégio para não acordar cedo no outro dia que tem aula. E eu era um desses alunos, mas também não queria ficar em casa com Itachi enchendo o meu saco.

Subi os lances de escada que dava para o andar dos dormitórios, e quando cheguei lá em cima, uma voz muito familiar soou, fazendo-me sentir um pequeno frio no estômago.

\- Sasuke? O que faz aqui?

Olhei para frente vendo Sakura, vindo e minha direção. Seu rosto estava levemente confuso e um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios, mas ela parecia acanhado. Aquele pequeno gesto me deixou mais desesperado ainda em concertar as coisas. Eu não suportava a ideia de ficar longe dela.

\- Flor.

Caminhei até ela em passos rápidos, parando em sua frente.

\- O que faz aqui? - ela voltou a me perguntar.

\- Eu resolvi vim mais cedo para não acordar muito cedo amanhã e percorrer o caminho todo até aqui. - respondi, fitando aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes que estava mais cintilante que o normal.

Ela assentiu, e apesar dela tentar mante-se naturalmente despreocupada, percebi que ela estava um pouco apreensiva.

\- Desculpe, flor. Eu fui um babaca com você hoje.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem, relaxados.

\- Eu não sabia por que você estava bravo comigo.

\- Eu não estava bravo com você. Eu só tenho o péssimo abito de agredir verbalmente as pessoas que são importantes para mim. Eu sinto muito mesmo. - a envolvi em meus braços, num abraço apertado.

\- Com o que você estava bravo, então? - ela perguntou aninhando a bochecha em meu peito.

Droga, aquela sensação era tão boa. E só de pensar ela saindo com Sasori, me dava um medo do cacete. Mas eu tinha que espantar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente, não queria estragar o momento.

\- Nada de importante. - disse eu. - A única coisa que me preocupa é você.

Ela ergueu o olhar para mim e sorriu.

\- Consigo lidar com seus acessos de raiva.

Analisei o seu rosto por alguns estantes, antes de um leve sorriso espalhar pelo meu rosto.

\- Eu não sei por que você ainda me aguenta flor. E nem sei o que eu faria se fosse diferente.

Os olhos de Sakura desceram lentamente até os meus lábios, e ela ficou sem fôlego. Todos os meus pelos se arrepiaram e eu não tinha certeza se eu estava respirando ou não. Eu inclinei meu rosto para perto dela, menos de um centímetro, esperando para ver se ela iria protestar. Eu estava ansiando por isso desde que pus os olhos nela, eu desejava beijá-la. E então...

\- O que está acontecendo aqui!

Nós dois demos um pulo, nos afastando um do outro rapidamente com a voz aguda daquela mostra da Tsunade.

\- Tia. - Sakura a fitou, ela parecia nervosa, enquanto coçava seu braço.

Tsunade franziu mais o cenho enquanto desviava seu olhar de águia de Sakura para mim.

\- O que os dois estão fazendo aqui no corredor?

\- Eu estava indo falar com a senhora quando eu vi o Sasuke chegar. - disse Sakura rapidamente.

Tsunade olhou para ela e depois me olhou novamente.

\- E você o que está fazendo aqui? As aulas são amanhã?

Eu podia sentir a repulsa que aquela mulher tinha de mim. Ela me odiava e ela fazia questão de demostrar isso.

\- Eu só cheguei mais cedo no colégio, e que eu saiba isso não é proibido.

\- Eu sei. - ela disse. - Não é proibido. - ela apertou os olhos. - Por que eu não estou conseguindo acreditar nas suas palavras, senhor Uchiha?

\- Eu estou dizendo a verdade. - sua monstra. Desgraçada, tinha que aparecer na hora errada?

\- Tia, vamos? - falou Sakura caminhando para perto dela, tentando aliviar o meu lado.

Tsunade assentiu, sem tirar aqueles olhos de mim. Desgraçada.

\- Vamos. E você Uchiha, pode ir para o seu quarto que está quase batendo o toque de recolher. Você decidiu vir mais cedo então vai ter que cumprir as regras, se não... Você já sabe.

\- Eu já estava indo para o meu quarto.

\- Acho bom.

Caminhei, passando pelas duas. Dei uma olhada para Sakura que lançou um sorriso discreto para mim. Apenas dei um aceno discreto, e entrei no corredor da ala masculina, amaldiçoando internamente o dia em que aquela mostra da Tsunade nasceu.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
Gostaram do relacionamento de Sasuke com o pai?  
E os sentimentos confusos dele?  
O moreno tem que se decidir logo o que quer, já que Sasori está marcando o seu no time.  
Bom gente, espero que tenha gostado e só aparecerei em janeiro, infelizmente essa é a última atualização do ano.  
Quero ver muitos comentários e os fantasminhas, uma moral para autora aqui, pode ser?  
Boas festas e uma entrada de ano muito boa para vocês.  
Beijos e nos vemos ano que vem.  
＼(￣▽￣)／


	20. Arruinado

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meus lindos, como vão?  
primeiro capítulo do ano, e estou morta de cansaço por que acabei de escrever o capítulo e não revisei e desculpe encontrarem qualquer erro.  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, leitores novos, seja bem vindos.  
Espero que gostem do capítulo.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Arruinado.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Assim que entrei na sala de minha Tia, ela se sentou em sua cadeira onde um monte de papeladas e livros estavam espalhados por cima de sua mesa. Eu fiquei de pé, enquanto ela se ajeitava em sua cadeira e olhava para mim.

\- Como foi à viagem? - a sua voz quebrou o silêncio que havia se apossado na sala.

\- Foi legal, e divertido.

Ela assentiu e apontou com a mão para a cadeira vazia em sua frente.

\- Sente-se.

Sentei-me na cadeira, sentindo seu olhar sério em mim. Mordi meu lábio levemente antes de dizer:

\- Quando eu cheguei em casa a senhora não estava.

\- Eu resolvi dormir aqui hoje, pois tenho muitas coisas para fazer. - ela suspirou. - Esses intercolegial são umas picuinhas, são muitas coisas para tratar.

\- Eu imaginei que a senhora estava aqui e por isso eu vim para cá.

Novamente o silêncio se postou naquela sala. O clima estava um pouco estranho. Minha tia me olhava minuosamente. Ela tinha chegado no momento em que Sasuke estava aproximando seu rosto para me beijar. Não sei o que tinha dado em mim naquele momento em ansiar pela sua aproximação.

Eu queria que ele me beijasse.

Sasuke tinha sido grosseiro comigo, ficando com raiva de mim e não falando mais comigo o resto da viagem. Eu tinha ficado confusa, e lembrei-me do concelho de Gaara; saber elevar o acesso de raiva dele. Sasuke era uma verdadeira bomba relógio, e eu sabia que me envolver com ele era sinônimo de destruição para mim.

\- Você e o Uchiha estão tendo alguma coisa?

A voz de minha tia tinha me tirado de meus devaneios, fazendo-me olhar para ela alarmada, com a sua pergunta. Tsunade nunca gostava de rodeios, ela sempre ia ao pondo e doa quem doer.

\- O quê? Não! - senti meus olhos arregalarem. - Por que a pergunta?

Ela apoiou seus braços na mesa de madeira.

\- Eu não sou idiota Sakura. Eu sei perfeitamente o que anda dizendo de vocês pelos corredores.

\- Nós não temos nada. - tratei de logo de explicar. - Somos _só_ amigos, e nada mais que amigos.

Ela assentiu, ainda com o seu olhar avaliador, captando qualquer reação minha.

\- Eu disse uma vez que eu não iria me intrometer em suas amizades e suas, vamos dizer, paqueras. Mas sinceramente não acho que esse menino seja uma boa opção como namorado ou peguete. Seu currículo de meninas é enorme, e não quero ver seu nome nesta lista e muito menos vê-la triste e chorando pelos cantos.

\- Eu sei me cuidar tia, e a senhora sabe disso.

\- Eu sei. - ela disse. - Mas eu também sei que a gente não manda no coração. Nós não escolhemos quem gostar. A única coisa que te peço é que tome cuidado, e vá com calma. Não se iluda com um rostinho bonito e um pouco de simpatia, pois o que esses meninos querem hoje em dia é outra coisa.

Olhei para minhas próprias mãos, assentindo com a cabeça, pois sabia que minha tia estava certa. E mesmo que minha amizade com Sasuke seja maravilhosa, ele era um galinha. E como todos os galinhas, ele só queira uma coisa. Sexo.

[...]

O dia tinha amanhecido e eu acordei com Hinata entrando no quarto. Ela estava radiante, jogando felicidade e simpatia para todos os lados. Esse feriado tinha feito bem para ela.

O resto de dia também tinha sido calmo, as aulas tinham sido as mesmas. Sasuke sentado atrás de mim, e sempre me cutucando para me virar para trás. Ele estava estranhamente animado e seus olhos brilhavam.

Tenten estava também feliz com seu namoro com Neji, e passou o intervalo todo mostrando as fotos que ela havia tirado com ele na cachoeira na fazenda dos seus avós. Sai pelo incrível que parece não havia se imposto com o que Tenten dizia, ele ficou o tempo todo no celular, mandando mensagens para seu Rogério que havia ficado no litoral.

Depois que as aulas acabaram, subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho. Tirei o uniforme, colocando um short jeans preto, uma camiseta cinza de mangas com o desenho do Mickey- Mouse estampado na frente e meus contunos. Deixei meus cabelos soltos, pois eles estavam úmidos e saí do quarto, indo para o refeitório almoçar.

Quando cheguei às escadas vi Sasuke descendo os últimos degraus. Ele estava com uma bermuda caqui e uma camiseta preta. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, o que indicava que ele havia tomado banho.

O chamei:

\- Ei!

Ele parou e virou a cabeça para trás. Sorriu assim que me viu descer as escadas.

\- Flor? Pensei que você já estava no refeitório.

Terminei de descer as escadas e parei ao seu lado.

\- Eu fui tomar banho e trocar de roupa primeiro. - falei, olhando para seus olhos negros que me fitavam brilhantes.

\- Hm. - ele assentiu. - Eu também.

\- Estou vendo. - sorri.

De repente ele deu as costas para mim com os meus braços agachados para trás.

\- Sobe aí.

Franzi o cenho.

\- O quê?

Ele virou sua cabeça para trás com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

\- Vamos, vou carregar você até o refeitório.

Eu dei uma risadinha, com seu ato infantil e bobo ao mesmo tempo, e me remoendo por ser tão infantil também ao ponto de ceder o pequeno pedido dele e pular em suas costas. Sasuke apertou as minhas cochas com força, enquanto percorria o corredor e descia os lances de escadas correndo.

\- Sasuke vai devagar, nós vamos cair desse jeito! - falei enquanto apertava minhas mãos em torno de seu pescoço.

Ele riu e correu ainda mais, para a minha infelicidade. Nós chegamos ao pátio rapidinho. Várias pessoas nos olhavam curiosos, e outros até riam com nosso jeito bobo e idiota.

Assim que entramos no refeitório um pouco cheio, pude ver a cabeleira loira e ruiva de Ino e Gaara, sentados sozinhos.

Ino sorriu quando nos viu e puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado para trás enquanto nós nos aproximávamos, atraindo olhares curiosos para nós.

\- Olha só para vocês dois. - ela disse. - Se eu não soubesse...

\- Pare com isso Ino. - disse Gaara ao seu lado.

Sasuke tombou na cadeira. Soltei um gritinho agudo quando ele se apoiou em cima de mim.

\- Que alegria toda e essa? - Ino quis saber e olhou para mim. - Novo meio de transporte Sakura?

\- Sasuke que deu a louca e quis me trazer estilo macaquinho. - respondi dando risadas, enquanto a olhei.

Ino fitou Sasuke que estava ao meu lado, com suas mãos em meu ombro, dando uma leve massagem.

\- Você está bem animado, Sasuke.

Eu inclinei para trás para ver o rosto dele. Nunca o tinha visto tão contente assim, queria muito saber motivo dessa felicidade também.

\- O que foi Ino? Não posso ficar feliz não? - ele desviou o olhar dela e olhou para mim. - Vou pegar alguma coisa para comer, quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você?

\- Eu vou lá também. - me levantei da cadeira e o segui até a fila que fazia no balcão.

Vi Naruto e Hinata saírem do balcão com suas bandejas nas mãos. Ela sorriu assim que me viu e retribui o sorriso de volta. Olhei para Sasuke que estava atrás de mim.

\- Hoje tem treino de futebol? - eu perguntei aleatoriamente, arrumando um assunto qualquer.

Ele assentiu.

\- Sim. Amanhã... Aí... - ele apontou com a cabeça para frente, me virei e avancei para frente, a fila estava andando. Voltei a olhar para trás. - Amanhã tem jogo. O técnico deve nos prender o máximo que puder.

\- Ah. - virei-me para frente novamente e avancei mais na fila. - Sabe o horário? Ainda estou um pouco perdida.

Virei-me para trás, vendo um pequeno sorriso abrir em seu rosto.

\- Acho que ás três da tarde. Amanhã não haverá mais treino.

Assenti.

Quando chegamos a nossa vez, fiz o meu prato e o esperei ele fazer o dele para voltarmos à mesa. Chagando lá, Ino e Gaara já estavam quase terminando e Hinata e Naruto comiam, enquanto o último falava alguma coisa que tinha acontecido em nosso feriado.

Sentei-me em meu lugar e Sasuke sentou-se no seu, de frente para mim. Minutos depois Tenten e Sai chegaram juntos e sentaram em seus lugares, e a zoeira começou.

\- Sai estou com uma raiva de você com esse celular. - comentou Tenten do outro lado da mesa, enquanto olhava o albino que estava com sua comida intocável para teclar no celular.

\- Você está com inveja, por que o seu bofe não tem um décimo de corpo que o meu tem. - a voz de Sai saiu mais sebosa que o normal.

Tenten riu sarcástica.

_\- Há!_ Até parece que eu vou igualar o meu Neji com um qualquer que você deve ter encontrado em algum beco.

\- Praia. - corrigiu Hinata.

\- Que seja. - disse Tenten.

Sai olhou para ela com uma cara nojenta.

\- O meu macho não é qualquer um. Ele é tão gostoso que saiu na capa de revista masculina do mês de Abril. Chupa essa lacraia.

\- Agora fiquei curiosa para saber quem é esse cara. - disse Tenten com um sorriso debochado.

\- É aquele que eu te mandei a foto. - respondeu Ino.

\- Que foto que você mandou loira? - perguntou Sai colocando o telefone ao lado de seu prato e agora dando mais atenção à comida e Ino.

\- Você está falando daquele cara que Sai estava fazendo pole dance? - questionou Tenten mordendo os lábios, tentando prender uma rizada.

Vi Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke fazerem o mesmo. Lembro-me do dia em que Sai trouxe o tal Rogério para nós o conhecermos. Todas nós ficamos com a cara no chão por que aqueles três tinham corrido para dentro de casa e ficaram gargalhando como três cavalos. Para nossa sorte o Rogério era meio lerdo e burrinho, e não percebeu que ele era o centro da alegria e o deboche que os meninos riam dentro de casa. Sai ficou virado no cão depois que o Rogério foi embora, mas os meninos o pegaram e o jogou na piscina. E assim acabou aquele dia de churrasco feliz.

\- Você tirou uma foto minha com o Rogério? - perguntou Sai, fitando Ino com o cenho franzido.

\- Aham. - ela respondeu na maior cara de pau e Tenten gargalhou.

Ri com a cena daquela noite na praia, e olhei para Sasuke que balançava a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto dava uma garfada em sua comida.

\- Ah, passa para mim depois pelo Bluetooth racha, pois eu quero a foto com o _meu_ homem. - Sai disse meu homem olhando para Tenten.

\- Tudo bem. - Ino deu de ombro.

Peguei minha garrafa de suco e tentei abrir, mas não estava conseguindo, pois minhas mãos estavam escorregando.

\- Deixa que eu abra para você, flor. - Sasuke se ofereceu e eu entreguei a garrafa para ele, que abriu sem um pingo de esforço me devolvendo logo em seguida.

\- Obrigada. - sorri, sem mostrar os dentes e derramei o líquido no copo.

\- Own que bonitinhos vocês dois. - disse Ino olhando para mim e Sasuke, abrindo um sorriso largo.

\- Fala sério, Ino. - murmurei, dando um gole de meu suco.

\- Eu estou falando sério. - ela me fitou e depois olhou para Sasuke.

\- O que foi? - Sasuke questionou, fitando Ino que o encarava.

\- Você está diferente hoje.

Sasuke continuou a fitar, enquanto abria a latinha de seu refrigerante e entornava um pouco no copo.

\- Diferente como Ino?

\- Sei lá, alguma coisa. - ela falava enquanto olhava para ele que estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Ino. - Gaara chamou sua atenção.

\- Tudo bem - ela olhou para Gaara. -, vou falar outra coisa. Que tal falar do encontro da Sakura com o Sasori no sábado?

O sorriso de Sasuke desapareceu lentamente. Ele olhou para ela e depois olhou para mim.

_\- Espera!_ \- exclamou Tenten, parecia um pouco afobada. - Vocês não estão falando do Sasori de quem eu estou pensando, não, né? O do colégio Taka?

\- Esse mesmo o desinformada. - respondeu Sai. - O bofe vitaminado está com tudo.

\- Caralho Mané. - Tenten me olhou. - Você está podendo em guria.

Olhei para Sasuke novamente só para constatar, ele olhava para sua comida com a cara fechada.

\- Não sei o que vocês acham de mais naquele imbecil. - comentou Naruto enquanto dava uma olhada discreta para Sasuke, que estava calado.

O clima de repente havia ficado tenso e totalmente sufocante.

\- Ele e uma gracinha. - disse Ino olhando desafiadora para Sasuke, parecia que ela estava falando aquilo tudo para provocá-lo de propósito. - E ele faz o tipo da Sakura, sabia?

Sasuke ergueu sua cabeça, irritado, e fitou Ino. Ela sorriu provocativa para ele.

\- Por que você não cala a boca. - a voz de Sasuke tinha saído baixa e raivosa

Gaara se sobressaltou de sua cadeira, olhando para Sasuke.

\- Olha como você fala com a minha namorada, seu idiota.

\- Então a manda parar de ficar dizendo besteiras. - rebateu Sasuke, o fitando de cenho franzido.

Meu Deus. Como a situação pode chegar a esse ponto?

\- Ei vamos parar por aqui. - disse Naruto, já alheio à situação.

Mas nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar um do outro.

\- É você que está fazendo besteiras, e nós dois sabemos no que isso vai dar. - Gaara se levantou da cadeira, pegando sua bandeja e saiu de lá com passos rápidos.

\- Qual é o problema dele? - questionou Sasuke, vendo as costas de Gaara se afastar.

\- Você sabe qual é o problema. - Ino disse o fitando de cenho franzido. - Por que você não para de deixá-lo maluco e resolve essa situação logo de uma vez?

Assim como Gaara, Ino se levantou, levando sua bandeja e indo atrás de seu namorado.

\- Que tenso. - comentou Sai.

\- Eu estou totalmente por fora do assunto. - disse Tenten olhando para nós. - Alguém aqui pode me explicar?

Olhava para Sasuke que estava sentado em sua cadeira, fitando sua comida sem falar nada. Naruto olhava para ele. Parecia que ele sabia de alguma coisa, como Ino e Gaara.

\- Bom. - falei me levantando da cadeira e segurando a minha bandeja, atraindo os olhares para mim. - Que bom que todo mundo menos eu saiba o que está acontecendo.

Sai de lá com passos firmes, enquanto sentia minha cabeça metralhar hipóteses do que possa está acontecendo. Deixei minha bandeja no balcão e saí do refeitório.

\- Flor, espera! - a voz de Sasuke soou atrás de mim.

Virei-me o vendo se aproximar de mim em passos rápidos e parar a minha frente.

\- O que esta acontecendo afinal, Sasuke? - eu quis saber.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados.

\- Não e nada. Gaara que é paranoico, só isso.

\- É por causa de nós dois. - adivinhei, e percebi alguns alunos olharem para nós parados no pátio.

Os olhos de Sasuke ganharam um brilho e ele assentiu.

\- O que foi? - perguntei, olhando para ele com suspeita.

\- Você está certa. É por causa de nós dois.

Antes que algum de nós pronunciasse alguma palavra, a voz de Suigetsu soou, nos interrompendo.

\- Sasuke!

Olhamos para o lado, vendo Suigetsu se aproximar de nós dois. Ele estava vestido com o uniforme do time.

\- O que foi? - Sasuke perguntou.

\- O treinador está nos esperando no campo. - respondeu Suigetsu, desviado seu olhar para mim. - Oi.

\- Oi.

\- Sua conversa é comigo, e não com ela. - a voz de Sasuke saíra um pouco zangada fazendo Suigetsu olhá-lo.

\- Só estou sendo simpático com a garota.

\- Idiota. - ele murmurou.

\- Bom, vou avisar os outros. Sabe onde está o Naruto?

\- No refeitório. - ele respondeu.

\- Valeu.

Suigetsu saiu em direção ao refeitório. Sasuke virou-se para mim.

\- Bom, eu tenho que ir.

\- Tudo bem. - apertei meus lábios.

Ele me olhou por um instante, analisando minuosamente meu rosto.

\- Depois eu quero conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

Assenti com a cabeça.

\- Tá. Bom treino.

\- Obrigado. - ele sorriu minimamente e se afastou, indo e direção ao campo.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos. As coisas estavam saindo do controle. Eu tinha que tomar as rédeas da situação.

Voltei a caminhar em passos lentos, enquanto refletia sobre a forma como Sasuke tinha enfatizado "nós dois", além da expressão de seu rosto quando ele disse isso. Eu me perguntava se já havia existido limite algum dia, e se eu era a única que ainda considerava minha relação com Sasuke só amizade.

Subi as escadas e percorri o corredor das salas de aula, vi Ino e Gaara em frente às escadarias dos dormitórios. Eles pareciam discutir alguma coisa. E assim que me aproximei mais, Gaara e Ino me viram. O namorado de minha amiga veio em minha direção com passos rápidos e pesados, como um furacão.

\- Gaara, não! - suplicou Ino o seguindo.

Ele se virou de frente para ela e a olhou, e depois se virou para mim. A sua voz saiu baixa, porém com raiva.

\- Você prometeu Sakura. Quando eu falei para você ter paciência e saber perdoar as burradas de Sasuke, eu não quis dizer para vocês se envolverem. Eu achei que vocês eram só amigos!

\- Mas nós somos! - falei, surpresa com o seu ataque de fúria.

\- Não são não! - ele exclamou furioso. - Vocês são tudo, menos amigos. Eu sei disso, a escola também sabe disso, e até você sabe disso.

Ino pôs uma mão no ombro dele.

\- Gaara, pare com isso. Eu disse que vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele se soltou dela e a fitou.

\- Por que você fica forçando a situação Ino? Eu já falei no que isso vai dar. Isso sempre acontece. Não vai ser ela.- ele apontou para mim. -, ou o Sasuke que vai sair prejudicado no final dessa história. Vai ser _eu._

Ino segurou o rosto dele com suas duas mãos.

\- Eu falei que não vai ser assim. Eu te amo. Você não confia em mim?

Gaara ficou a olhando por um momento e depois se afastou dela, e me fitou com aquele olhar perdido antes de sair de lá, subindo as escadas.

Ino suspirou.

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Ino.

\- Você não tem culpa de nada. - ela me fitou. - Gaara só está inseguro.

\- Vai lá falar com ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu vou.

Vi ela se afastar, subindo as escadas correndo. A situação estava desandando aos poucos, e não sabia se isso podia piorar.

[...]

Mas tarde naquele dia, saí do meu quarto por volta das cinco e meia. Hinata estava na biblioteca. Ino e Tenten estavam no seu treino das líderes, e resolvi ir ver o finalzinho do treino, pois estava no completo tédio.

Saí do quarto e caminhei até o campo. Pode ver os meninos treinarem, dando tudo de si. Olhei para os lados tentando encontrar Ino, mas fui surpreendida com um:

\- Buh.

Olhei rapidamente para trás, vendo Ino rindo. Ela estava com seu uniforme de líder que destacava mais as suas curvas.

\- Idiota.

\- Fala que você se assustou.

\- Nem um pouco. - sorri, enquanto cruzava os braços e apoiava as costas no cercado perto das arquibancadas.

\- Chata. - ela fez biquinho.

\- Eu vim vê-la treinando. - comentei.

\- Chegou atrasada. O treino acabou tem uns cinco minutos.

\- Acho que eu estou atrasada mesmo. - sorri comigo mesma.

\- Com certeza. - ela disse se apoiando na pilastra.

\- Se acertou com o Gaara?

Ela bufou enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Eu não consigo o convencer que não importa se você e o Sasuke derem certo juntos ou não, isso não vai atingir a gente. Mas Gaara se deu mal tantas vezes por culpa do Sasuke, que não acredita em mim. Ele não acredita que eu não vou abandoná-lo.

\- Do que você está falando Ino? Sasuke e eu não estamos juntos. Somos apenas amigos a nada mais. Ele me disse... Que não tem interesse em mim desse jeito.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- E você deu ouvido a isso?

\- Bom, dei.

\- E você acreditou?

Dei de ombro.

\- Não importa. Nunca vai rolar nada entre a gente. Sasuke me disse que não me vê desse jeito. Além disso, ele morre de medo de se comprometer, seria impossível arrumar uma amiga além de você ou Hinata que ele não tenha dormido, e também não consigo lhe dar muito bem com as mudanças de humor dele. Não acredito que Gaara ache que vai acontecer alguma coisa entre a gente por que não vai.

\- Acontece que Gaara não só conhece o Sasuke... Como conversou com ele, Sakura.

\- O que você quer dizer? - perguntei, enquanto senti meu cenho franzir.

Ino soltou um suspiro.

\- Você e a minha melhor amiga. Acho que te conheço melhor do que você mesma às vezes. Quando eu vejo vocês dois juntos, a única diferença entre o relacionamento de vocês com o meu com o Gaara, é que você e o Sasuke não estão transando. Fora isso não há diferença nenhuma. Qualquer um de fora pensa que vocês são um casal.

\- Tem uma diferença enorme, _colossal, _Ino. O Gaara fica com qualquer garota na hora que bem quer? O Gaara fica transado pelos cantos com qualquer garota? Você vai sair com um cara no sábado que tem grande potencial para ser seu namorado? Você sabe que não posso me envolver com o Sasuke, Ino. Não sei nem por que estamos discutindo esse assunto.

A expressão no rosto dela era de decepção.

\- Não estou imaginando coisas, Sakura. Você passou quase todos os segundos dessas últimas semanas com ele. Vocês dois até dormiram juntos na mesma cama. Admita, você sente algo por ele.

\- Deixa isso para lá, Ino. - disse Sasuke aparecendo do nada nos pegando de surpresa, e nos fazendo dar um pulo de susto. Sua cara estava séria, e sua mão esquerda estava cerrada em um punho fechado.

Quando meu olhar e o dele se encontraram, pude ver toda àquela sua felicidade mais cedo tinha ido embora. Ele passou pela gente, sem falar uma única palavra, e Ino olhou para mim com tristeza.

\- Acho que você está cometendo um erro. - ela disse baixo. - Você não precisa sair no sábado com um cara que mal conhece. Você tem um que é louco por você bem aqui. - essa foi sua última frase antes dela me deixar sozinha.

Fiquei alguns segundo ali parada, quando resolvi correr atrás de Sasuke. Eu pude vê-lo quase dentro dos domínios do colégio, e o chamei:

\- Sasuke!

Ele não se virou e nem parou, e continuou andando com seus passos largos.

\- Sasuke, espera!

Corri mais um pouco até alcançá-lo. Agarrei seu braço e o virei para mim. Ele me olhou, sua cara estava indiferente, mas seu olhar estava magoado.

\- Olha... Aquilo que eu disse...

\- Não importa. - Ele me interrompeu.

\- Mas eu preciso explicar.

\- Eu já falei que não importa. - sua voz saiu fria e um pouco mais alta que o normal. - Só... Me deixe sozinho.

\- Mas...

\- Eu quero ficar sozinho, Sakura. É pedir muito?

\- Não.

Ele se virou, e voltou a fazer seu caminho com os passos mais rápidos que o normal. Eu fiquei ali parada, o olhando até perdê-lo de vista. Repassei na minha cabeça tudo o que tinha acontecido nesses últimos dias depois que vim para essa escola.

Gaara estava com raiva de mim, Ino estava decepcionada comigo, e Sasuke... Passou de estar mais feliz do que nunca a tão ofendido, que ficou sem palavras.

Soltei o ar preso que ficou na minha garganta, eu me sentia uma idiota.

De alguma forma eu tinha me tornado a vilã da história, e não fazia a mínima ideia de como havia conseguido essa façanha.

**Sasuke**

Hoje tinha tudo para ser um dia bom, e eu estava estranhamente feliz quando acordei. Ter feito as pazes com a Sakura na noite de ontem, tinha me deixado de certa forma em paz. E naquela hora, antes de sermos interrompidos pela diaba da Tsunade, eu senti por um momento que Sakura queria o mesmo que eu. Ela queria que eu a beijasse.

Naquele momento eu senti a minha ponta de esperança se acender mais um pouco. Eu estava disposto a agarrar aquela oportunidade e abrir o jogo para ela. Eu queria mostrar para Sakura que eu sou um cara legal, melhor que o Sasori. E era isso que eu estava em mente quando acordei hoje, mas só estava esperando a melhor oportunidade.

Mas o que era para ser um dia bom para mim, começava de repente a desandar.

Primeiramente com Ino, que insistia em jogar na minha cara que Sakura iria sair com aquele filho da puta do Sasori. Porra eu sabia que ela iria sair com ele, ela não precisava ficar cutucando a ferida. Mas eu sabia que Ino fazia aquilo de propósito, ela queria me ver emputecido. Gaara completamente tinha contado a ela que eu estava gostando da flor.

Mas Gaara era outro que contribuiu para ferrar com meu dia com aquele comportamento mala dele. O que poderia ter acontecido de mais para ele ficar tão transtornado daquele jeito? Talvez ele se sentisse melhor assim que descobrisse que eu tinha finalmente decidido que estava cheio das outras garotas, e que eu só queria a Sakura. Talvez o fato de eu ter admitido que eu gostava dela tenha feito Gaara ficar ainda mais preocupado. Eu não tinha exatamente nascido para namorar. É, essa hipótese fazia mais sentido. E isso causava pavor em Gaara.

Depois do meu treino de mais de quatro horas para o torneio intercolegial que seria amanhã, caminhei cansado em direção ao vestiário. Mas no meio do caminho eu tinha visto Sakura perto das arquibancadas com Ino. Elas não haviam me visto se aproximando, eu estava ansioso para dizer tudo para flor, o que eu estava sentindo, e aquela poderia ser uma bela oportunidade. Sei que é uma boiolagem minha, mas esse negócio de amor era uma verdadeira boiolagem.

Mas o meu momento empolgante e feliz tinha sido totalmente massacrado com a declaração de Sakura.

Eu sabia que as coisas não estavam tão boas para o meu lado, mas aquela pontinha de esperança que eu tinha, desceu pelo ralo com as palavras dela. A decepção foi esmagadora. Por alguns segundo a dor foi insuportável, até que deixei a raiva me dominar. Raiva era sempre mais fácil de controlar.

Mas quando resolvi me declarar e fazer jus a minha presença, elas deram um pulo de susto. Os olhos de Sakura encontraram os meus. Ela não parecia nem um pouco constrangida nem arrependida, o que me emputeceu ainda mais. Eu tinha oferecido o pescoço e ela retalhou a minha garganta.

Eu saí de lá antes que eu falasse alguma merda. A ira fervia dentro de mim como uma substância pronta para explodir, e a última pessoa que eu queria ver naquele momento era Sakura. Mas a sorte não estava andando ao meu lado ultimamente e escutei a voz dela me chamando, mas eu não tinha parado o meu trajeto e resolvi ignorá-la. Mas Sakura não parecia disposta a ceder e me seguia, enquanto agarrava meu braço e me fazendo virar para ela.

Ela queria se se explicar, mas eu não a deixei. Não queria saber o que ela tinha para falar. O que ela queria afinal? Terminar de me arruinar? Me deixar mais destruído do que eu já estava?

Não queria que ela visse a minha magoa estampada no meu olhar. Não queria que ela visse o quanto eu estava fraco, o quanto a suas palavras me machucaram.

Subi para meu quarto enquanto eu enxergava tudo vermelho. Assim que entrei no quarto bati a porta com toda a força, e foda-se se quebrasse, eu queria que tudo e todos fossem para a puta que pariu.

Entrei no banheiro e tirei minhas roupas deixando no chão mesmo. Entrei no box e deixei a água levar embora o suor e a minha ira.

_"Não importa. Nunca vai rolar nada entre a gente."_

Fechei meus olhos, encostando minha testa na parede enquanto a voz de Sakura ecoava em minha cabeça como um disco arranhado, pronto para torturar qualquer um.

_"Tem uma diferença enorme, colossal, Ino. O Gaara fica com qualquer garota na hora que bem quer? O Gaara fica transado pelos cantos com qualquer garota? Você vai sair com um cara no sábado que tem grande potencial para ser seu namorado? Você sabe que não posso me envolver com o Sasuke, Ino. Não sei nem por que estamos discutindo esse assunto."_

O fato é que não importa o quanto eu tente fazer do jeito certo, nunca vou estar no padrão de cara certo para ela. Sakura tem uma visão péssima de mim. Ela me acha um cafajeste, enquanto o Sasori ela o acha o cara certo para ela.

\- Merda! - soquei a parede, totalmente transtornado.

Não adiantava eu tentar, pois nunca serei o cara certo.

Desliguei o registro e saí do box, pegando uma toalha no gancho ao lado e me sequei. Por um segundo meu olhar enxergou meu reflexo no espelho. Minha cara não era das boas. Eu não estava mais animado como hoje de manhã. Eu estava completamente arrasado novamente.

Enrolei a toalha na cintura e saí do banheiro e entrei no quarto. Peguei uma cueca qualquer na gaveta e me vesti, jogando a toalha em cima da cadeira do computador. Peguei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e vesti, colocando em seguida meus tênis que estavam num canto. Escutei a porta se abrir, mas não olhei para conferir se era o Naruto entrando, pois a voz daquele dobe ecoou pelo quarto.

\- Você já está aí? - ele disse indo em direção à mesa do computador. - Você sumiu, os caras estavam te procurando.

Não respondi e comecei a revirar os fundos do guarda-roupa até achar uma garrafa de Uísque quase cheia que eu havia escondido no mês retrasado. Fechei a porta do guarda-roupa e me virei, começando a caminhar em direção à porta.

\- Ei. Aonde você vai com essa garrafa? - questionou Naruto se levantando da cadeira. - Se Tsunade te pega por aí com essa garrava de Uísque você tá lascado.

\- Pouco estou me fudendo para isso. - respondi colocando a mão na maçaneta e a abrindo, mas logo senti a mão de Naruto em meu ombro.

\- Você tá maluco cara? - ele me virou para sua frente, e franziu levemente o cenho quando viu que eu não estava com a cara muito boa. - Acontece alguma coisa?

\- Me deixa. - me soltei dele e abri a porta, mas Naruto insistia em me impedir.

\- Teme, o aconteceu?

_\- Me deixa em paz, porra!_ \- saí do quarto e fechei a porta com força.

Enfiei a garrafa por dentro da minha camisa e caminhei em passos rápidos para fora do colégio. Escutei alguém me chamando, mas eu não dei ouvido e nem me virei para saber quem me chamava.

Passei pelo pátio e entrei no campo de futebol, já vazio. O céu estava na coloração laranja que sempre ficava no final da tarde. Olhei para os lados, para ver se não havia ninguém por perto e fui para debaixo das arquibancadas. Estava pouco escuro, mas não me importei. Ali ninguém iria me achar. Eu queria ficar sozinho, queria aliviar a raiva que estava possessa em meu corpo e a dor que eu sentia em meu peito e que teimava em insistir.

_"Seria impossível arrumar uma amiga além de você ou Hinata que ele não tenha dormido."_

Novamente eu era arrebatado pela frase dela a respeito de mim. Mas de certa forma ela tinha razão. Eu era um canalha que já dormiu com quase todas as garotas da escola.

Abri a garrafa e despejei o líquido em minha boca, sentindo o gosto amargo descer pela minha garganta. Deslizei as costas pela pilastra de madeira e me sentei naquele chão de terra, não me importando se eu iria sujar minhas roupas.

_"Não acredito que Gaara ache que vai acontecer alguma coisa entre a gente por que não vai."_

Fechei meus olhos mais uma vez enquanto dei mais outra golada da bebida, e depois outra, e depois outra. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas foi tempo o suficiente para ver os refletores acederem, iluminado boa parte do campo. O céu já estava escuro, minha garrava de uísque estava menos da metade, e eu já via tudo girando.

Como a minha vida podia mudar tanto assim? Como uma simples garota podia arruinar um cara em tão pouco tempo? E não queria sentir o que estava sentindo. Eu não queria gostar da Sakura mais do que eu gostava. E eu percebia que esse sentimento não iria embora tão cedo, ao contrário, ele só aumentava mais e mais. Cada dia que eu a via, que eu passava algum tempo perto dela, fazia tudo o que eu sentia triplicar.

\- Sasuke?

Escutei alguém me chamar. Levantei minha cabeça para cima e olhei para a minha direita, vendo Hinata sozinha, caminhando em passos rápidos e parando ao meu lado.

\- O que você faz aqui? - perguntei, minha voz um pouco enrolada.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Eu que te pergunto; o que você faz aqui? - seus olhos desviaram para a garrafa em minha mão. - Você está bebendo? - ela me olhou com um olhar repreensivo. - Se Tsunade te pega desse jeito ela te mata

\- Me deixa sozinho Hinata. - dei uma leve embolada nas palavras e voltei a dar um gole na garrafa de uísque.

\- Naruto e Gaara estão te procurando...

A interrompi.

\- Eu quero ficar sozinho, você não entende? - olhei para ela com meu cenho levemente franzindo.

Hinata ainda me olhava e depois suspirou, fechando os olhos. Voltei a olhar para frente, especialmente o chão. Senti um movimento ao meu lado, mas eu não olhei para saber que Hinata se sentava ao meu lado.

Ficamos um tempo sem dizer uma só palavra. Não estava a fim de falar com ninguém. Tudo o que eu queria era beber até esquecer as palavras de Sakura que estavam gravadas na minha cabeça.

\- O que foi que aconteceu? - ela quis saber, quebrando o silêncio.

\- O que foi que aconteceu o quê? - perguntei numa forma débil de me esquivar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu sei que nós dois não temos tanta intimidade assim, principalmente para falar esses tipos de coisas. Mas Naruto se preocupa com você, e sei que apesar de tudo, você é um cara legal.

\- Valeu.

\- Eu só quero te ajudar. - olhei pra seu lado e vi que ela me olhava. - É estranho o que eu vou te dizer, mas você pode confiar em mim.

Percebi seu olhar compreensivo em mim. Eu sabia que Hinata era uma boa garota. Naruto tinha muita sorte de tê-la como namorada. Acho que a Hinata era a única garota que eu conhecia que nunca julga um livro pela capa, ela sempre tenta ver os dois lados da mesma versão.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, enquanto o gargalo da garrafa tocava meus lábios, deixando com que o líquido do uísque queimasse minha garganta.

\- Você está assim por causa da Sakura? - ela quis saber.

\- Da Sakura? - tentei me fazer de desentendido.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

\- Sim. E o que seria mais para te deixar todo mal desse jeito?

Hinata era esperta, e completamente ela tinha percebido que meu interesse pela Sakura tinha se passado de mera paixonite boba para coisa maior.

\- Tudo bem. - admiti, cansado daquilo tudo. - Você está certa. É à flor de cerejeira.

\- Flor de cerejeira. - Hinata balançou a cabeça encostando suas pernas dobradas na barriga. - Acho que você é a única pessoa do universo que inventaria um apelido desses para ela.

Dei uma risada, lembrando-me da primeira vez que a chamei assim. Sakura não tinha gostado muito do meu apelido.

\- Sakura. Ela é uma flor de cerejeira. Uma flor de cerejeira demoníaca que está fodendo tanto a minha cabeça que eu não estou mais conseguindo pensar direito. Nada mais faz sentido Hinata. Olha o meu estado? Eu até estou contando os meus problemas para você! - ela me olhou. - Todas as regras que eu tinha estão sendo quebradas, uma por uma. Sou um molenga. Não... Pior que isso. Eu sou o Gaara.

Ela deu uma risada.

\- Seja mais bonzinho, tadinho do Gaara.

\- Tem razão. O Gaara é um cara bacana.

\- Seja bonzinho com você também. - ela me disse tocando meu ombro, enquanto me dava um sorriso tênue. - Se apaixonar não é pecado Sasuke, meu Deus.

Olhei ao redor.

\- Estou confuso. - dei mais um gole. - Você está falando comigo ou com Deus?

\- Estou falando sério. - sua cara estava séria. - Você gosta da Sakura, e daí? Isso não é crime.

\- Ela me odeia.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não acho que a Sakura te odeie. Muito pelo contrário.

\- Não. - balancei a cabeça. - Eu ouvi uma conversa dela com a Ino hoje sem querer. Ela me acha um cafajeste.

\- Ela disse isso? - Hinata perguntou.

\- Tecnicamente.

\- Bom, sem ofensas, mas você é meio que é um cafajeste mesmo.

Franzi a testa.

\- Valeu pela sinceridade.

Ela mordeu o lábio desviando seu olhar de mim para o chão.

\- Com base do seu comportamento você discorda? Você pegou a maioria das garotas de KHS, e as descartaram como se fosse um corpo descartável. Você realmente é um cafajeste.

\- Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara. Eu sei o que eu fiz.

\- Tudo bem. O ponto é que... Talvez com ela você não seria um. Talvez com a Sakura você pudesse ser um cara melhor.

\- Você está certa. Eu tenho sido um cafajeste. Será que eu consigo mudar? Porra, eu não sei. - coloquei a garrafa no chão e passei minhas mãos pelos cabelos. - Provavelmente não o bastante para merecer a Sakura.

Hinata agarrou a garrava de uísque rapidamente.

\- Acho que você devia deixar ela mesma julgar isso.

\- Me devolve. - exigi.

\- Sasuke acho que você bebeu demais. - ela se levantou com a garrafa de uísque abaixo da metade.

Estendi a mão.

\- Só me devolve a porra da garrafa, Hinata.

\- Ficar bêbado desse jeito não vai ajudar nada. Tudo o que vai conseguir vai ser uma tremenda ressaca amanhã.

\- Estou nem aí. Me devolve.

Ela me olhava hesitante, se devia ou não entregar a garrafa para mim. Meu rosto estava sério e minha boca levemente franzida.

Ela suspirou e me entregou a garrafa.

\- Espero que você saiba o que esteja fazendo.

\- Só não conta para ninguém onde estou.

\- Não vou contar. - ela começou a andar, mas virou um pouco o seu corpo para trás. - Só não faça nenhuma besteira do que vá se arrepender depois.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, concordando. Ela saiu me deixando sozinho.

Olhei para a garrava, me sentindo totalmente arruinado. Eu nunca pensei que eu chegaria aquele ponto só por causa de uma garota que parecia me odiar e me achar o cara mais canalha de todos.

Tudo o que eu queria era beber até esquecer tudo.

**Sakura**

Estávamos Ino e eu subindo as escadas depois que jantamos. Ainda faltavam duas horas para o toque de recolher. Tenten estava no maior agarramento com Neji no Jardim, aproveitando a noite estrelada. Sai estava no telefone com o seu peguete Rogério novamente, eles estavam combinando de se encontrar nesse final de semana para matar as "saudades". Hinata havia sumido e Gaara e Naruto estavam procurando pelo Sasuke que havia sumido pelo colégio.

Ele estava chateado comigo, eu sentia isso, pois ele não quis falar comigo depois que ele ouviu minha conversa com a Ino. Mas eu resolvi deixá-lo quieto.

Ino e eu não tocamos mais naquele assunto, mas eu percebi que ela estava chateada comigo, mas eu não podia fazer nada.

\- Será que o Sasuke fugiu do colégio? - questionou Ino.

\- Não sei.

\- A última vez que ele sumiu assim, ele tinha fugido. Tsunade o deixou três semanas trancado na escola.

\- Eu realmente não sei Ino.

\- Você falou com o Sasori?

\- Não.

\- Você sabe aonde ele vai te levar?

Suspirei pesadamente com um monte de perguntas que Ino fazia.

\- Eu nãos sei ainda. - a fitei. - Por que as perguntas?

\- Só estou tentando manter o assunto, já que você está mais calada que o normal.

\- Talvez seja que eu queira ficar calada.

\- Você está chata, sabia? - ela disse me dando um empurrão com o ombro.

\- Eu também te amo porquinha.

\- Eu odeio esse apelido, e você sabe disso.

\- Também odeio quando você me chama de testa, fala sério.

\- Ah, mas testa é bonitinho e bem carinhoso. - ela riu.

Apenas revirei os olhos e não pude deixar de sorrir, mas meu sorriso tinha morrido aos poucos com a cena a poucos metros a minha frente. Parei de andar, ficando estática como uma pedra, vendo Sasuke agarrado Karin no corredor da ala feminina. Parecia que um filme pornô estava sendo filmado ali, naquele corredor.

\- Ei por que você pa-rou. - a voz de Ino tinha morrido. Ela completamente estava com a minha mesma situação.

Sasuke prensava a Karin na parede, enquanto a beijava e apalpava seus seios sem um pingo de pudor. A ruiva gemia enquanto levantava vez ou outra à camisa dele para cima.

Eu não conseguia dar um passo, não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela cena nojenta a minha frente. Por um momento os olhos de Karin focaram nos meus. Ela sorriu de um jeito vitorioso e gemia o nome do Sasuke, enquanto o mesmo devorava seu pescoço.

Senti meu coração se afundar no peito e fiquei com raiva de mim mesma por me sentir daquele jeito.

\- Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo. - murmurou Ino ao meu lado.

Sasuke pareceu que tinha percebido que Karin estava distraída com alguma coisa e seu olhar se desviou para onde ela olhava. Para mim. Por um segundo eu o vi seu rosto surpreso por eu está ali, vendo aquela cena que ele dava no meio daquele corredor vazio.

Karin falou alguma coisa em seu ouvido e puxou seu rosto para ela, dando um beijo nele, enquanto abria a porta de seu quarto. Sasuke desviou seu olhar para mim novamente antes de ceder os puxões de Karin para dentro do quarto.

Eu ainda estava petrificada, com meus pés colados no chão. No final todos estavam certos. Minha tia estava certa. Sasuke não era de ninguém. Era só um conquistador. Mas por que eu estava daquele jeito? Nós éramos apenas amigos e nada mais.

\- Sakura, você está bem? - perguntou Ino. Desviei meus olhos para ela, pude ver sua cara preocupada.

\- Por que eu não estaria. - tentei ficar o mais natural possível.

Ela me olhou atentamente, procurando alguma incerteza em minha expressão.

\- Sasuke é um cachorro. Um canalha da pior espécie. - ralhou Ino com a voz zangada. - Ai que ódio que estou daquele garoto.

\- Deixa Ino. - voltei a caminhar até meu quarto, ela vinha atrás de mim.

\- Como você pode ficar tão calma? Você está certa em ir ao encontro do Sasori. Talvez ele seja o cara certo.

\- Sasuke e eu somos amigos. - minha voz saiu como um miado, eu sentia minhas mãos tremerem levemente.

Parei em frente à porta do meu quarto e abri.

\- Boa noite Ino. - não olhei para sua cara e muito menos esperei ouvir alguma resposta.

Fechei a porta e caminhei para o banheiro. Troquei de roupa e coloquei minha camisola de algodão e caí na cama. Enterrei a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e fechei os olhos.

A imagem de Sasuke e Karin estavam coladas na minha memória, me causando náuseas. Não entendia por que eu estava tão abalada assim. Sasuke e eu somos só amigos. Só... _Amigos._

Virei-me de barriga para cima e cobri meu rosto com as mãos e balancei a cabeça.

Quaisquer limites que tivesse ficado obscuro ou sumido na semana passada agora estavam substituídos por uma parede impenetrável de pedra. Deixei de lado minhas ridículas emoções forçando-me a relaxar.

Sasuke era o Sasuke e nós dois sem sombra de duvida éramos apenas amigos. Éramos amigos.

Eu repetia isso na minha cabeça, tentando afastar a angustia que cismava em ficar em meu peito.

Algum tempo depois escutei o barulho na porta e passos pelo quarto. Completamente era Hinata que havia chegado. Ela me chamou baixinho, mas não respondi, continuei virada de costas para ela e com meus olhos fechados.

Minutos depois escutei ela deitar-se em sua cama e apagar o abajur.

Eu ainda não conseguia dormir, nem depois que aquela estranha situação de raiva foram diminuídas. Mas eu não consegui segurar por muito tempo as lágrimas que eu prendia depois que eu vi aquela cena.

Chorei até ser vencida pelo cansaço e dormir.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Eita a situação do casal está indo de mal a pior.  
Será que Sakura irá perdoar o Sasuke?  
E o moreno? Ele ficou realmente magoado com as palavras de Sakura.  
Quem vocês julgarão primeiro?  
Hinata dando de boa conselheira :)  
Bom pessoal espero seus comentários e favoritos.

Em breve estarei de volta.  
Bjs.


	21. Apostas

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoal, demorei muito mais voltei *-*  
Gente eu estou morta de cansada, minhas costas estão doendo de tanto ficar sentada terminando esse capítulo que tem duas semana que estou escrevendo. Esse capítulo eu declaro o mais difícil que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida e eu odeio descrever jogos de futebol, sou péssima, e isso foi um dos meus motivos de demorar muito (suspiro)  
Bom gente, esse capítulo é o carro chefe da fic, para alguns leitores que acharam estranho não haver a aposta, aí está.  
Bom, chega de falatório e vamos ao capítulo.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Apostas.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Acordei com alguma coisa macia e pesada batendo na minha cara. A claridade do quarto havia feito meus olhos queimarem, me fazendo fechá-los novamente e voltar a abri-los devagar.

Uma combinação de hálito matinal, substância química e mijo de gato, estavam grudadas na minha boca seca. Eu odiava o inevitável gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva que ficava depois com uma ressaca do dia anterior de bebedeira. Olhei para o travesseiro a mais que havia na minha cama, percebendo que aquele travesseiro não era meu.

\- Cara, você é o ser mais imbecil que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. - a voz aguda de Naruto entrou pelos meus ouvidos, fazendo minha cabeça latejar.

\- Porra dobe, pare de gritar! - ralhei colocando uma mão na minha cabeça enquanto me sentava com os pés para fora da cama. - Te mato da próxima vez que você me acordar com uma travesseirada.

\- Você e o maior cuzão, sabia? - ergui meu olhar para cima, encontrando um Naruto de pé, bem na minha frente com uma cara séria.

\- Do que você está falando? - perguntei enquanto buscava na minha mente lembranças da noite de ontem, mas voltou sem nenhuma.

\- Da maior burrada que você fez ontem. - as palavras de Naruto fez minha cabeça entrar em confusão e um sentimento de pânico me dominou.

Meu cérebro chapinhou no álcool que pesava meus pensamentos, e fazer me perguntar que merda eu tinha feito ontem.

Naruto percebendo o quanto eu estava perturbado explicou:

\- Gaara e eu o encontramos no corredor da ala feminina caindo de bêbado e rindo que nem um porco. - seus olhos estreitaram. - Você tinha acabado de sair do quarto da minha prima. Porra teme, quer se fuder de vez?

Senti meus olhos arregalarem e me pus de pé no mesmo instante. Merda. Merda! A noite anterior voltou com tudo na minha mente, batendo como se fosse ondas. Minha bebedeira debaixo das arquibancadas. Hinata ao meu lado pedindo para eu parasse de beber. E... Karin que tinha me encontrado quando eu estava saindo do campo.

Levei minhas mãos, colocando no rosto. Eu tinha trepado com a Karin. E o pior, Sakura tinha me visto com ela naquela putaria no corredor. Ah, meu Deus. Eu não poderia ter ferrado mais a situação. Aquilo estava além do pior cenário possível. Sakura provavelmente não vai querer ver mais minha cara, e a culpa era toda minha.

_Merda!_

Sentei-me na cama, com as mãos ainda em conchas sobre a boca e o nariz.

\- Pela sua cara eu acho que se recordou de tudo, né? - questionou Naruto.

\- Eu sou um infeliz.

\- Ainda bem que você sabe.

Ergui meu olhar para Naruto a minha frente.

\- A Sakura viu tudo ontem.

\- Eu sei. E a Ino também viu e ela está doida para te matar.

Eu não me lembrava de ter visto Ino, eu só me lembrava de ter visto a Sakura. Recordava de seu rosto com uma expressão incrédula. Eu precisava concertar aquilo. O que eu poderia fazer para concertar aquela burrada?

\- Que horas são? - perguntei para Naruto, enquanto me levantava da cama.

Uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça.

\- Sete e cinco. - ele respondeu, olhando as horas no celular. - Por quê?

Não respondi, apenas corri até o guarda-roupa, tirei meu uniforme de lá e me vesti rapidamente e corri para o banheiro. Escovei os dentes voltando para o quarto em seguida.

\- O que você vai fazer Sasuke? - Naruto perguntou me vendo calçar meus sapatos

\- Eu preciso concertar as coisas.

\- O quê?! Não me diga que você... Sasuke não faça mais nada de imprudente. A Tsunade quase nos pegou ontem. Foi por pouco cara! Gaara está puto contigo por causa disso.

\- Fica frio, Naruto. Não vou fazer nada de mais. - olhei para ele. - E com o Gaara depois eu me entendo.

\- Tá... - ele murmurou confuso.

Saí do quarto batendo a porta em seguida e marchei em passos rápidos até o corredor da ala feminina. Eu tinha que me explicar. Eu tinha que fazer a Sakura me perdoar, pois eu nem quero imaginar se caso ela não quisesse mais olhar na minha cara.

**Sakura**

Abri meus olhos ouvindo cochichos no quarto. Virei meu corpo para o lado vendo Ino e Hinata sentadas na cama falando baixinho. Elas perceberam que eu havia acordado e Ino veio até mim com uma cara preocupada.

\- Sakura, você está bem? - ela sentou-se na ponta da minha cama enquanto lançava olhares de compaixão, mas eu percebia seu rosto tenso.

\- Ino? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei me sentando na cama, enquanto sentia minha cabeça latejar.

Hinata se aproximou da gente, ficando em pé ao lado de Ino.

\- Eu fiquei preocupada com você depois de ontem... Você sabe. - disse Ino.

\- Ah. - olhei para Hinata que parecia alheia ao que estava acontecendo.

\- A Ino me contou que vocês viram o Sasuke com a Karin. Eu sinto muito.

Ino olhou para mim.

\- Hinata encontrou o Uchiha ontem debaixo das arquibancadas bebendo como um cachorro... Mas isso não vem ao caso. O importante é seu bem estar.

Ela me olhava preocupada. Estava esperando raiva, lágrimas ou alguma outra explosão emocional da minha parte.

\- Eu sinto muito por ontem amiga. - Ino continuou. - Eu deveria ter ido até lá e arrebentado a cara daquele cretino e daquela vadia.

A raiva na cara de Ino era realmente visível. Apenas sorri.

\- Está tudo bem Ino. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Ino e Hinata trocaram olhares de relance e então ela segurou minha mão.

\- Olha, eu sei que isso foi um golpe duro para você, eu vi a sua cara arrasada ontem.

\- Ino está tudo bem...

\- Não está. - ela me interrompeu. - Olha só par você? Está péssima! Seus olhos estão vermelhos de tanto chorar.

\- Chorar? - questionei.

Como ela sabia da minha pequena crise de choro ontem à noite? Nem eu mesma sabia por que eu estava chorando.

\- Eu ouvi você chorando ontem bem baixinho. - explicou Hinata.

\- Viu. - começou Ino. - Você não precisa parecer forte, pois eu sei que isso te abalou.

Naquele instante senti uma vontade inesperável de chorar, e eu nem sabia por que novamente, mas fiz um esforço para que minha voz saísse tranquila, enquanto eu colocava meus pés para fora da cama.

\- Não fiquem preocupadas comigo. Eu estou realmente bem. - sorri forçadamente olhando para as duas, querendo que aquela angustia sumisse do meu peito.

Ino se levantou da cama enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados.

\- O Sasuke não te merece. Ele...

Sua frase foi interrompida pelas batidas incessantes na porta. Nós três olhamos ao mesmo tempo para a porta.

\- Deve ser a Tenten. - disse Ino sendo mais rápida que Hinata, indo até a porta.

Ficamos em silêncio até quando Ino abrir a porta e seus gritos ecoarem pelo quarto.

_\- O que você está fazendo aqui!_

\- Eu preciso falar com a flor. - a voz de Sasuke me pegou de surpresa, me fazendo ficar de pé e olhar com mais clareza Ino tentando fechar a porta na cara dele. - Eu sei que ela está aí.

**Sasuke**

Não imaginava que quando batesse na porta do quarto da Sakura, fosse a Ino que viesse me atender. Vi seus olhos queimarem de raiva como se pudesse ter o poder de me matar ali. Ela começou a gritar e tentar fechar a porta na minha cara, mas eu não iria desistir, eu tinha que concertar a burrada que eu tinha feito, e torcia para que não fosse tarde demais.

\- A Sakura não quer te ver. Ela não precisa ver sua cara depois de tudo o que você fez!

Ino empurrou mais a porta contra mim, mas coloquei meu pé no meio a impedindo que fechasse. Olhei por cima de seu ombro, tentando ver Sakura.

\- Flor, eu sei que você está aí! Eu preciso falar com você!

\- Caí fora Sasuke, se não eu vou começar a gritar até a Tsunade aparecer aqui! - ralhou Ino tentando me impedir de entrar no quarto.

\- Flor!

\- Ino por Deus, pare de fazer escândalos! - Hinata apareceu ao seu lado, e eu apenas olhei para ela.

\- Hinata me deixe entrar, eu preciso falar com a Sakura. - tentei mais uma vez entrar, mas Ino estava me impedido.

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que você não vai entrar.

\- Que putaria é essa aqui?

Olhei para trás vendo a doida da Tenten saindo do quarto, aproveitei aquele momento de distração de Ino e a empurrei para o lado, conseguindo entrar no quarto, procurando Sakura com o olhar e paralisei assim que a vi no meio do quarto.

Ela estava de camisola na cor amarela com estampas de florzinha cor-de-rosa. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seus olhos estavam avermelhados. Ela estaria chorando? Se fosse, era por minha causa? Aquele pensamento me deixou mais péssimo do que eu já estava, enquanto uma dor física ardia em meu peito.

\- Oi flor de cerejeira.

Ela ficou me olhando por alguns segundos com uma expressão vazia. Dei alguns passos para frente, me sentindo mais nervoso do que na primeira vez que joguei no campo de futebol.

\- Seu imbecil, vai embora agora! - a voz irritada de Ino nos fez desviar nossos olhos para ela. - A Sakura não precisa ficar vendo sua cara deslavada depois de tudo que você aprontou...

\- Ino. - a voz baixa de Sakura a interrompeu, fazendo nós olharmos para ela. - Está tudo bem.

Ino franziu o cenho.

\- Como assim tudo bem?

\- Hinata o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que eu não estou entendendo nada. - a voz baixa de Tenten soou naquele silêncio que se apossou naquele quarto.

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos num modo casual e fez um gesto em minha direção.

\- O Sasuke ficou com a Karin, e daí?

Cerrei meus olhos tentando me livrar da dor. Por mais que eu quisesse que ela me perdoasse, nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ela estaria pouco se fudendo para aquilo tudo que eu fiz.

\- Você está me dizendo que está tudo de _boa_ o que aconteceu? - questionou Ino, com a cara levemente incrédula.

\- Gente, alguém dá para explicar o que está acontecendo? - a voz de Tenten soou novamente, mas parece que todos a ignoramos.

Sakura olhou de relance para mim e depois para Ino.

\- Nós não temos absolutamente nada além da amizade, Ino. - Sakura começou, e eu engoli o nó que avolumava na minha garganta. - O Sasuke pode ficar com quem ele quiser.

\- Ino. - murmurou Hinata que até então estava quieta.

Ino soltou uma risada sarcástica, aliando o olhar entre Sakura para mim, como um zigue-zague.

\- Eu não acredito que eu estou escutando isso... Quer Saber? - ela jogou as mãos para o alto, com uma voz desgostosa. - Vocês dois se merecem.

\- Ino. - Sakura chamou, mas Ino a ignorou, saindo com passos rápidos para fora do quarto batendo a porta em seguida, mostrando o quanto ela estava puta.

Sakura suspirou, fechando os olhos. Apenas me aproximei cautelosamente.

\- Flor, eu preciso falar com você. - ela abriu os olhos e me fitou.

\- Eu vou atrás da Ino. - comentou Hinata. - Vem Tenten.

\- O quê? Cara eu sou a única que está por fora dos babados...

A voz de Tenten sumiu quando elas saíram e fecharam a porta.

\- Aquilo que você viu...

\- Sasuke está tudo bem. - ela me interrompeu, sua voz um pouco fraca. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e franziu o cenho. - Que horas são?

Tateei meus bolsos para ver se eu encontrava meu celular, mas lembrei-me que deixei no quarto. Sakura pegou o seu que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

\- Meu Deus, estou atrasada! - fiquei olhando ela correndo pelo quarto pegando seu uniforme e entrando no banheiro, me deixando ali parado.

Sentei-me em sua cama e fiquei processando o comportamento de Sakura. Ela estava agindo como se meu deslize com a Karin não fosse nada. Eu tinha vagas lembranças da ruiva na entrada do campo quando eu tinha resolvido voltar para o quarto. Eu via tudo girando e mal me contentava em pé. Karin como sempre se aproveitou da situação, ela sempre fazia isso quando tinha a oportunidade, o que a fazia a ser a rainha das vadias. Mas eu também tive aquela parcela de culpa e me deixei levar pela raiva e a angustia que estava sentindo no momento.

Mas o que me deixou mais agoniado foram ver os olhos surpresos de Sakura me fitando naquele momento. Eu hesitei por um momento, e pensei em ir até ela e explicar que não era nada do que ela estava vendo, mas eu sabia que era o contrário, pois era aquilo mesmo que ela estava vendo e um pouco mais. E mais uma vez, a raiva falou mais alto. Eu queria atingi-la, eu queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu estava magoado com tudo aquilo e me deixei levar pela Karin.

E aquilo foi a maior besteira que eu pude fazer.

Mas o que eu esperava quando vim ao quarto da Sakura, era pelo menos que ela se mostrasse incomodada e com raiva de mim, mas não indiferente. Eu ficava aliviado por uma parte, por ela está falando comigo e arrasado por outra, por ela não ter dado a mínima. Porra, o que eu queria afinal? A situação estava mesmo perdida para mim.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura saiu do banheiro já com seu uniforme, seus cabelos estavam ainda embaraçados e seus olhos que estavam vermelhos agora estavam mais claros.

Fiquei de pé e me aproximei dela, parando em sua frente. Se eu fosse fazer aquilo eu tinha que fazer do jeito certo.

\- Eu quero te pedir desculpas por ontem...

\- Sasuke...

\- Não. - a interrompi depois que ela me interrompeu. - Eu preciso me explicar. - olhei no fundo de seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, enquanto eu me sentia o cara mais fodido do mundo. Ela apenas assentiu, e eu comecei: - Eu fiquei louco de raiva. Eu ouvi você falando para Ino tudo de errado que havia comigo e isso me emputeceu. Eu só queria sair dali e sumir, encher a cara até esquecer tudo, e a Karin... - fiz uma pausa para me impedir que minha voz falhasse. -... E quando eu acordei hoje e me lembrei da merda que fiz, eu fiquei com nojo.

\- Você podia ter me deixado explicar naquela hora. - ela disse baixinho, desviando seus olhos dos meus para o chão.

Eu queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Eu balancei minha cabeça para os lados.

\- Não. - apertei meus olhos. - Eu estava com muita raiva, e era bem capaz de descontar tudo em você, dizer coisa que eu completamente me arrependeria hoje. - abri meus olhos, encontrando os dela me fitando.

Aproximei mais dela um pouco hesitante e a abracei forte, aninhando seu corpo pequeno perto do meu. Desci meu rosto até a curva de seu pescoço e senti seu aroma adocicado de sua pele cheirosa, me deixando insano. Senti suas mãos nas minhas costas e uma onda de relaxamento se apossou no meu corpo. Era muito bom abraçá-la, e melhor ainda era sentir aqueles sentimentos de tranquilidade quando eu estava junto dela.

\- Eu fiquei com medo de você nunca mais olhar na minha cara. - murmurei, apertando-a mais conta mim.

\- Eu não queria magoar você. - disse ela sincera. - Me desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que você não queria. E não importa o que eu diga agora, por que eu ferrei com tudo... Como eu sempre faço.

\- Sasuke? - ela se afastou um pouco para poder me olhar.

\- O quê?

\- Não beba demais, tudo bem? Não quero você com problemas com a minha tia.

Eu queria dizer mais coisas, pedir desculpas de novo, dizer para Sakura que eu era louco por ela - e que aquilo estava me deixando literalmente maluco, por que eu não estava conseguindo lidar com o que eu estava sentindo -, mas as palavras não saíram. Meus pensamentos só conseguiram se focar no fato que, depois que tudo o que tinha acontecido, de tudo o que eu havia acabado de desabafar, a única coisa que a Sakura me diz era para eu não ficar mais bêbado.

\- Tá bom. - falei, me afastando contra minha vontade dela.

Ela sorriu minimamente, ela parecia acanhada, sei lá, ela estava um pouco diferente, mesmo depois de termos deixado tudo às claras.

\- Eu tenho que terminar de me arrumar.

\- Ah tudo bem. - comecei a me afastar, mas virei-me para trás. - Quer que eu te espere?

\- Não precisa.

Assenti, tentando não demonstrar o quando sua resposta me deixou desapontado.

\- Tá.

Saí do quarto me sentindo um pouco estranho. Mesmo eu tendo feito as pazes com Sakura eu ainda sentia que ela estava um pouco estranha comigo. E eu estava temendo que isso possa colocar a minha _amizade_ com ela em risco. Droga! Por que eu fui fazer aquilo? Eu sempre acabo fazendo merda.

Mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, antes que isso possa piorar.

Saí da ala feminina em passos rápidos, antes que aquela mostra da diretora me pegasse e resolvesse me mandar para rua. Vi Gaara e Ino parados no corredor em frente às escadas para o andar de baixo. Eles pareciam discutir, quer dizer, Ino que parecia discutir. Sabia que ela estava puta comigo e a um passo de arrancar o meu saco, mas achava sinceramente que aquilo poderia ser TPM.

Eles me perceberam aproximando, até por que, para eu ir para a ala masculina eu tinha que passar por eles. Gaara me fitou com seu rosto um pouco assustado, enquanto Ino me fuzilava com um olhar e se aproximou de mim, parando na minha frente.

\- Você é um canalha egoísta. - ela ralhou apontando o dedo na minha cara.

\- Ino, fique calma. - começou Gaara parando atrás dela com uma mão em seu ombro. -Também não é para tanto.

Ela virou seu corpo bruscamente para trás, agora despejando seus olhos raivosos nele.

\- Você vai ficar defendendo esse idiota agora? É isso mesmo que estou escutando?

\- Ino, não é nada disso...

\- Me poupe Gaara. - ralhou Ino o interrompendo. - Esse imbecil estava lá com a idiota da Karin na maior safadeza no corredor. Ele nos viu e olhou para a Sakura e fingiu que ela nem existia e foi terminar de fazer as nojeiras dele com aquela vadia. - ela se virou para mim. - E agora você vai até lá pedir perdão a ela como se fosse simples assim?

\- Eu sei que errei Ino, eu me arrependo por isso... - Ino soltou uma risada sarcástica, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Eu continuei: -... Eu gosto de verdade da Sakura...

\- Não, você não gosta dela! - ela me interrompeu mais uma vez. - Agora eu entendo por que a Sakura não fica logo com você. Por que no fundo ela sabe que você não é um cara certo para namorar.

\- Ino, para. - disse Gaara.

Eu fiquei calado, apenas ouvindo. Eu sabia que Ino era uma garota bacana, mas sabia também que ela podia ser muito cruel quando pisasse no calo dela. E mesmo ela jogando aquelas palavras na minha cara, eu sabia que o que ela estava fazendo era proteger a melhor amiga. E ela estava redondamente certa. Eu era o errado da história, eu queria tampar o sol com a peneira, e tinha percebido que as consequências de minha atitude impensada havia deixando Sakura meio estranha comigo. Eu sentia isso pelo seu jeito indiferente que ela estava hoje.

\- O que foi Gaara? Você fica aí cheio de paranoia com o que o Sasuke faz ou deixa de fazer, e agora fica aí com pena dele?

Gaara franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não estou com pena dele.

\- Tudo bem. - Ino levantou as mãos para o ar. - A final de contas, homens são tudo farinha do mesmo saco.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - a voz de Gaara tremeu.

\- Que eu já estou cheia de tudo isso.

Ino se virou, começando a descer as escadas. O rosto de Gaara na mesma hora entrou em desespero, enquanto ele se movimentava, indo atrás dela.

\- Ino...

\- Não venha atrás de mim. - ela o respondeu sem se virar, continuando descer as escadas.

\- Ino. - ele segurou seu braço a fazendo parar e virar seu corpo para ele.

\- Gaara, me deixe sozinha.

\- Mas...

\- Eu quero ficar sozinha, pode ser?

Os dois ficaram um tempo se encarando, até Gaara assenti e largar o braço de dela e Ino terminou de descer as escadas até sumir corredor abaixo. Desci uns lances de escadas e parei ao lado dele.

\- Cara... - pus uma mão em seu ombro.

Gaara ainda fitava lá embaixo, com sua cara preocupada e desesperada.

\- Será que ela vai... Vai terminar comigo?

A voz desolada de Gaara me fez senti péssimo. Tudo o que eu mesmo queria era foder o relacionamento dele com Ino. Sabia que Gaara gostava demais daquela garota, e ele ficaria excepcionalmente acabado caso ela terminasse com ele.

\- Não acho que ela vá terminar com você. - Gaara suspirou, e eu continuei: - Dê um tempo para ela.

Ele me olhou.

\- Na moral Sasuke, eu espero que você tome vergonha depois dessa.

Não respondi, apenas fiquei ali parado depois que Gaara se afastou, subindo os lances de escadas que ele tinha descido e foi para seu quarto.

Tudo estava desmoronado como uma bola de neve, e eu era o causador daquela avalanche.

[...]

As horas se passavam, e o clima parecia está pesado demais para conseguir respirar direito. As aulas tinham sido chatas e entediantes, passei o tempo todo olhando para os cabelos róseos de Sakura que estava sentada na minha frente.

Ela estava falando normalmente comigo, como se realmente nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu sentia um toque de chateação vindo dela. E novamente eu me amaldiçoava pela merda que eu tinha feito.

Na hora do intervalo, Ino havia sumido pelos arredores do colégio, o que fez Gaara pirar. Ele ficava procurando ela com o olhar e alegava que Ino iria terminar com ele. Naruto só faltou dar um cascudo na cabeça dele para parar de paranoia. Mas era insuportável ficar perto de Gaara com ele assim.

Faltavam quarenta minutos para o jogo começar. O time adversário já havia chegado, junto com os alunos torcedores. KHS estava lotada. Eu estava no vestiário terminando de colocar a camisa. Meus companheiros de time estavam todos ali, o falatório era enorme e a animação do time era grande e todos estavam confiantes que venceríamos, até por que a escola que hoje iriamos enfrentar era fraca.

O Técnico Gai havia terminado de repassar nossas estratégias de jogada, e todos estavam cientes do que deveríamos fazer. O barulho lá fora era alto, podíamos escutar nossa escola clamando nossa vitória numa animação enorme.

Vi Naruto num canto aquecendo os braços, enquanto conversava com Suigetsu que ria. Kimimaru falava com o Técnico e Kiba dava saltos de aquecimentos com Juugo. Alguns dos jogadores estavam saindo e eu resolvi sair também.

E como imaginava o campo estava cheio. Vi Ino vestida com o uniforme de líder enquanto falava com Tenten que sacudia os pompons como uma doida, e de longe Gaara se aproximava das duas. Balancei a cabeça, Gaara não tinha jeito mesmo. Ele completamente iria ficar insistindo até saber da boca de Ino se eles terminaram ou não, o que estava óbvio que Ino só queria ficar sozinha e esfriar a cabeça. Mas Gaara era paranoico demais para inverter tudo e transformar uma situação casual numa bola de neve.

Continuei meu caminho, andando por aí, mas eu sabia que eu não poderia ir muito longe, pois o técnico deixava claro que dia de jogo e faltando poucos minutos para começar, os jogadores tinha que ficar bem próximo do campo.

Saí do campo e fiquei encostado numa pilastras da grade que dividia o campo do restante da escola. Muitos passavam por mim, vários alunos daqui me desejaram boa sorte no jogo e iam para as arquibancadas que já estava enchendo.

E no meio dessas pessoas eu vi Sakura se aproximando. Ela estava sozinha e distraída mexendo no celular enquanto vinha em minha direção. Não pude conter o pequeno sorriso que se formava aos poucos em meu rosto, mas logo omiti. Uma garota da nossa sala tocou o seu braço, atraindo sua atenção para ela. Sakura sorriu enquanto disse alguma coisa que não pude entender, e a garota se afastou.

Sakura guardou o celular no bolso, enquanto erguia o olhar para frente, até parar em mim que desvirei rapidamente o olhar para o chão, fingindo que não tinha a notado. Não queria que ela soubesse que eu estava a observando, não queria dar na pinta o quão doido eu estava por aquela garota.

\- O que faz aqui? - a voz doce de Sakura me fez ergui meu olhar para cima e fitá-la. Ela estava a alguns metros longe de mim, enquanto se aproximava.

\- Oi flor. - sorri, fingindo que acabara de notá-la. Como eu era um imbecil.

Ela parou na minha frente.

\- Não é para você está juntos dos outros meninos? - ela quis saber, apoiando o peso de seu corpo na perna direita.

\- Só estou dando um tempo aqui antes de começar a partida.

\- Hm. - ela assentiu enquanto me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes. - Ansioso para a partida?

Sorri de um jeito convencido.

\- Mais ou menos. Eu sei que vou ganhar.

Ela soltou uma pequena uma pequena lufada de ar pela boca, junto de um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Seu ego me doí a alma, sabia?

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Não é que meu ego seja grande, o fato é que sei que essa partida já está ganha.

Sakura balançou a cabeça para os lados enquanto me fitava levemente incrédula.

\- Meu Deus, como você é convencido garoto.

\- Não sou convencido. - falei fingindo de ofendido. Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Tá, talvez só um pouquinho. Ei não precisa ficar me olhando com essa cara.

\- Eu só quero ver até onde seu ego enorme vai.

\- Tudo bem - comecei. -, só para você saber o quanto eu sou bom, eu vou ganhar de lavada. Vou massacrar os caras da Iwatobi.

\- E como você vai fazer isso, seu sabichão? - ela cruzou os braços. - Pois que eu saiba, futebol é um jogo que requer um grande trabalho de equipe.

\- Eu sei, mas eu também quero deixar claro que essa escola só ganhou os dois anos de campeonato por minha causa. - eu estava me sentindo naquela hora. - Eu sou bom, isso é um fato.

\- Que monte de baboseira. - ela disse com uma voz tediosa.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

\- Você acha que eu estou de zoa?

\- Eu só acho estranho você falando aí que faz o trabalho todo sozinho sem precisar de ninguém.

Eu acho que dei uma leve exagerada, mas poxa eu era bom, fazer o quê?

\- Não é que eu faça o trabalho todo sozinho - quis redimir a minha burrada -, mas as jogadas importantes e os passes foda sou eu que faço, e a maioria dos gols são meus.

\- É mesmo? - seu tom era debochado.

\- Você está me zoando? - arqueei uma sobrancelha, enquanto a fitava.

\- Não. - ela descruzou os braços, seu tom de voz ainda era de puro deboche. - Imagina que eu iria zoar o "rei" do futebol.

Era só o que me faltava à flor de cerejeira ficar me zoando. Mas eu estava achando isso o máximo, pois eu não estava sentindo aquela sensação de hesitação dela na minha presença como ela estava hoje de manhã. Parecia que nada havia acontecido.

\- Você quer fazer uma aposta, Sakura Haruno? - sorri.

Quando eu disse essas palavras, não tinha a intenção de usá-las para meu aproveito. Mas, no momento em que ela me respondeu com um sorriso igualmente malicioso, a porra da ideia mais brilhante que já tive na vida me veio à mente.

\- Quero. - ela disse firme e desafiadora. - Aposto que _você_ não faz nem dois gols.

\- Eu faço três. - me deixei levar pelo meu espirito competitivo.

\- Deixa de ser exagerado Sasuke.

\- E se eu fizer três gols meus, o que eu ganho? - perguntei.

Ela deu de ombro, enquanto ouvi a voz de Suigetsu me chamando de longe. Olhei para trás o vendo próximo dos outros caras, não tinha percebido que o tempo havia passado rápido demais. Eu sabia que tudo isso era por que Sakura estava comigo, o tempo parecia voar quando eu estava em sua companhia.

Fiz um movimento com a mão para esperar e me voltei a fitar Sakura.

Impedi que um sorriso largo e ridículo interrompesse no meu rosto. Eu estava pronto para soltar o que eu estava pensando, aquela era a minha chance de tentar fazer aquela situação crítica se virar a meu favor.

\- Se você ganha eu fico um mês sem pegar ninguém. Não melhor, eu fico sem sexo durante um mês. - Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas e meu sorriso se abriu minimamente e continuei: - Mas se eu ganhar, você vai ter que passar um mês dormindo na _mesma_ _cama_ comigo no meu quarto aqui na escola.

\- O _quê? _\- ela gritou, seus olhos levemente arregalados. - Você está louco? Que aposta ridícula é essa?

Era uma aposta ridícula, mas essa era a única chance que eu encontrei para ficar mais perto dela. Eu tinha me acostumado a dormir com ela, e queria sentir novamente aquela sensação de ter o corpo de Sakura perto do meu.

\- Vai me dizer que está com medo? - provoquei.

Ela ainda me olhava incrédula, mas logo um lado de sua boca se curvou para cima. Ela não se abalou.

\- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa é valida para tirar esse seu sorriso convencido e irritante da cara.

Apertamos as mãos com a resposta positiva dela. Senti uma onda de adrenalina correndo em minhas veias, que eu só costumava sentir durante o jogo. Beijei a bochecha dela, deixando que meus lábios ficassem apenas um instante a mais encostado em sua pele antes de escutar agora a voz de Naruto me chamando de novo.

Fitei seus olhos enquanto eu tentava oprimir meu sorriso que teimava em querer se alargar pelo meu rosto.

\- Ok. Apostado, e prepare-se para perder, flor.

\- Não, é você que vai perder. - ela sorriu desafiadora e senti a porra ficando séria.

Não respondi, apenas assenti com a cabeça e me afastei, corri para junto dos outros enquanto eu me sentia o fodão.

Essa aposta tinha me motivado de um jeito que eu estava ansioso para o jogo começar.

**Sakura**

Definitivamente Sasuke era o ser mais convencido da face da terra. Eu ego enorme doía os nervos. Eu não sabia por que eu tinha entrado na pilha dele com essa aposta ridícula e absurda, mas só o fato de ver o ego dele quebrado em mil pedacinhos era uma motivação. Eu achava muito difícil ele fazer três gols - principalmente três gols dele -, pois os adversários também deveriam ser bons. Eu me lembro da partida passada quando o nosso time tiveram certa dificuldade para ganhar do time Taka, e ainda sim Sasuke insistia que era por causa dele que o time levava a melhor.

_Fala sério._

Eu fiquei ainda parada, fitando Sasuke se afastar para perto de seus companheiros, e as lembranças dessa manhã vieram a minha cabeça.

Eu não tinha parado para pensar em como Sasuke se sentiria me ouvindo falar de como ele era errado para mim, e eu sabia que agora a situação tinha chegado a um ponto complicado demais para concertar. Eu não poderia mudar o que eu tinha falado. E mesmo nós estando de boa novamente, eu percebia um brilho de tristeza nos olhos dele.

A minha reconciliação com Sasuke havia deixado Ino irritada. Ela não admitia que eu perdoasse Sasuke pelo seu comportamento de ontem. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Nós não tínhamos nada além da amizade, e mesmo sentindo um pequeno incomodo no meu peito, eu sabia que ele não havia feito nada de errado, nada do que eu já esperasse vindo dele. Eu tinha feito uma promessa para Gaara de relevar os estados de humor de Sasuke, e eu pretendia manter minha palavra.

\- Ei, o que faz aqui parada? - acordei de meus devaneios com a voz de Neji que estava a minha frente.

\- Oi Neji, pensei que já estivesse nas arquibancadas. - falei enquanto nós dois começamos a caminhar para lá.

\- Eu tinha que resolver uns assuntos do Grêmio primeiro, e só pude sair agora.

\- Ah. - subimos alguns degraus olhando para ver se encontrávamos algum lugar vago.

\- A propósito - começou Neji me fazendo olhá-lo. -, você ainda não me entregou a lista acadêmica de qual grupo você vai fazer parte.

Droga! A lista acadêmica! Eu tinha me esquecido dela e nem sabia onde eu tinha enfiado aquela folha, nem mesmo olhei as sugestões de grupos que havia ali.

\- É Neji, eu meio que esqueci. - focei um sorriso amarelo.

Neji assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto desviava de alguns bancos comigo atrás dele.

\- Tudo bem, mas me entregue segunda sem falta, tudo bem? Eu preciso entregar isso para a Shizune.

\- Sim segunda sem falta.

Achamos um lugar para nós nos sentarmos, as arquibancadas estavam cheias, passei um olhar pelos alunos para ver se encontrava Hinata.

\- Isso aqui tá lotado que nem do jogo com o Taka. - comentou Neji enquanto fitava o campo lá embaixo.

\- É. - murmurei.

Neji ficou de pé enquanto fitava alguma coisa lá embaixo. Segui seu olhar e logo percebi quem ele olhava.

\- _Tenten minha gostosa!_

Sinceramente eu acho que fiquei surda com os berros de Neji com a namorada lá embaixo. Olhei de cara feia para ele, mas parece que ele nem notou, apenas sorria abertamente enquanto fazia um coração com as mãos. Desviei meu olhar para baixo vendo Tenten do outro lado do campo fazendo a mesma coisa enquanto mandava beijos para Neji. E naquela hora só havia duas opções para mim; ou eu arrumava outro lugar para ficar o jogo todo ou eu ficava o lado de Neji e depois eu teria que arcar as consequências com um enorme problema de surdez com os berros insanos e apaixonados dele.

Levantei-me do banco a fim de sair dali.

\- Vai para onde Sakura? - perguntou Neji me olhando com a testa levemente franzida.

\- Eu vi a Hinata e vou ficar com ela.

\- Hinata? Onde? - ele olhou para os lados a fim de encontrar a irmã. - A chamamos para cá então.

Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava fugindo dele e tudo que eu menos queria era que Hinata viesse para cá.

\- Aqui não dá para ver ela, mas eu sei onde ela está. - menti, pois sem sabia onde Hinata estava sentada.

E naquela hora Gaara se juntou a nós, sentando no meu lado esquerdo, me deixando no meio. Céus, tudo o que eu menos queria era ficar perto de Gaara e Neji. Eu me lembrava da última vez que fiquei perto dos dois, quase tive minha cabeça decepada por Gaara e meus ouvidos corroídos pela quantidade de palavrões que Neji gritava, e eu não estava a fim de passar por isso novamente.

\- Ué Sakura, tá saindo daqui por quê? - perguntou Gaara.

\- Ela quer ir atrás da minha irmã que está perdida por aí. - respondeu Neji.

\- Gente eu estou indo.

Não quis saber o que eles iriam falar depois, apenas comecei zapear pelos bancos e pessoas procurando Hinata e a encontrei no banco lá na frente. A fileira onde ela estava sentada estava completa e só havia um lugar vago no bando atrás dela.

Toquei seu ombro assim que me sentei. Ela olhou para trás e sorriu.

\- Eu estava guardando um lugar para você, mas você demorou demais, aí eu não consegui mais segurar a vaga. - ela se explicava.

\- Tudo bem Hina. - sorri. - Eu sentaria em qualquer lugar menos ao lado do seu irmão.

Ela riu olhando para trás, o procurando.

\- É por isso que eu procurei um lugar bem afastado dele. - ela me olhou. - Neji grita demais.

\- E eu não sei.

A voz do locutor soou pelo campo, atraindo a atenção de todos para a entrada onde um montinho de jogadores de ambas as escolas estavam de cada lado do campo.

_"**Olá alunos, professores, inspetores, seguranças, secretária, diretores e faxineiros que estão aqui no campo da escola KHS para assistir a Décima Quinta Rodada do Campeonato Estudantil de 2015. Vocês têm imagens ao vivo do campo da escola KHS, na cidade de Konoha, estado de Tóquio. A partir de agora vocês são o nosso convidado para acompanhar as emoções da disputa do colégio Konoha High School e Iwatobi High School, é o jogo que vocês vão curtir com exclusividade aqui pela SporTv**."_

Aquele locutor era mesmo muito pirado, ele continuava falando enquanto anunciava a entrada das líderes da escola rival, junto com a banda e o mascote deles que era um cachorro vestido com a camisa do time, verde e branco.

Depois de todo aquele processo agora era a nossa escola que entrava com as líderes, a banda e o mascote do time. O Tutubarão corria pelo campo enquanto mostrava o dedo do meio para a torcida do time adversário, e a nossa escola foi ao delírio com isso.

\- Sakura olha o Sai! - gritou Hinata devido à barulheira olhando para mim e apontado em direção à banda.

Segui com o olhar onde ela apontava e logo o achei. Gargalhei com vontade enquanto vi Sai se requebrar vestido como uniforme da banda enquanto batia os pratos, ele estava chamando atenção.

\- O Sai é muito doido!

Hinata se virou para trás rindo também.

\- Põe doido nisso.

Depois das apresentações, foi à entrada dos times. Primeiro foi à escola Iwatobi e em seguida o nossa escola. Os jogadores se cumprimentaram e os capitães ficaram frente a frente e tiraram cara ou coroa para ver quem iria sair com a posse da bola. Sasuke estava em sua pose de líder e eu me lembrava de nossa aposta. Eu queria ver como ele iria se sair.

"**_Parece que a escola Iwatobi está com sorte, pois a posse da boa são deles._**" Disse o locutor "**_O capitão da escola KHS escolheu o lado do campo e o goleiro Naruto foi para defender o portão direito. O goleiro Sora da Iwatobi foi defender o portão esquerdo._** **_O árbitro acerta os últimos detalhes, confere o cronômetro e apita. Bola rolando no colégio KHS!_**"

O time adversário estava com a posse de bola, mas não foi por muito tempo, pois Sasuke com maestria tomou a posse correndo em direção contrária, reversando com Suigetsu que o acompanhava. Os caras do time adversário logo à frente o fecharam, mas ele passou para outro, Kiba, que começava a correr, e logo passou para Sasuke novamente que pegou com todo talento e com um chute certeiro direto para o gol.

"**_Que isso Jesus, gol, gol, gol, gooooooooooool... É do KHS! Cinco minutos do primeiro tempo e Sasuke Uchiha deu o primeiro gol da partida. Esse cara está inspirado hoje e com sede de vitória._**"

As arquibancadas tremeram e os gritos eufóricos da nossa escola era ensurdecedor. Arregalei levemente meus olhos quando percebi que Sasuke tinha feito o primeiro gol. Eu o via correr e logo seus companheiros o agarraram pelo pescoço.

[...]

Depois que o primeiro tempo ter acabado co para a nossa escola, os jogadores saíram do campo para ter seus quinze minutos de intervalo. Depois de Sasuke ter feito o primeiro gol, Kiba fez o próximo com trinta minutos do primeiro tempo. Bom a minha aposta com Sasuke só era válida se ele fizesse três, e até agora ele só fez _um_ em cinco minutos depois que o jogo começou.

Eu torcia para que Sasuke não conseguisse fazer mais gols, não que eu estivesse torcendo contra a minha escola, longe disso, eu estava feliz por nós estarmos ganhando. Mas se caso Sasuke fizesse mais gols, eu estaria encrencada.

Depois dos quinze minutos o jogo voltou a rolar pelo campo. Eu percebi que a escola Iwatobi estava dando tudo de si nesse segundo tempo para recuperar o prejuízo do primeiro tempo. Sasuke estava sempre sendo marcado pelos outros jogadores, o que dificultava para suas jogadas.

**_"A_** **_Posse de bola está novamente com a equipe do KHS no campo de defesa. Kimimaru acelera na zaga central e toca para Kiba. Kiba solta à bola para Kimimaru novamente. Eles avançam para a área de ataque revezando a posse de bola. Kimimaru acelera e faz o toque com no círculo central. Ele ultrapassa a linha que divide o gramado e trabalha com Sasuke pela meia-esquerda pertinho do bico da grande área. Sasuke gira pra cima do marcador e inverte a jogada da esquerda para a direita para o apoio do Juugo. Juugo domina, parte pra cima da marcação, ganhou, foi pro fundo, tentou o levantamento e toca para Sasuke que avança com dois do time adversários o marcando. Eles tentam o fechar, mas Sasuke desvia e chuta novamente um ataque certeiro... Gooooooooool._**"

Pulamos de nossos bancos com mais outro gol de Sasuke, e novamente nossa escola vibrou com o terceiro gol de nossa escola e o segundo de Sasuke.

"**É... Do KHS. Terceiro gol da escola duas vezes campeã. Segundo gol de Sasuke hoje. Esse menino comeu muito feijão com farinha para está aí sólido como uma rocha.**"

Os meninos comemoravam felizes, pois a vitória da escola era certa. E em seguida e eles começaram o jogo, e quando desviei meus olhos do campo para o garoto que estava fungando com seu nariz escorrendo a voz do locutor soou novamente mais um gol de nossa escola.

"**Gooooooooooooooool... É do KHS."**

Os meninos corriam animando pelo campo. Eu não tinha visto quem havia feito o gol e estava me curvando para frente para chamar Hinata quando novamente o locutor respondeu a minha pergunta.

"**Sasuke Uchiha parece que está possuído pelo espirito do Pelé"**

O quê?

"**Três minutos depois de um gol o menino fez outro. Crianças do Japão que estão assistindo esse campeonato maravilhoso, isso aí é feijão Máximo e carne Friboi que esses jogadores do KHS comem para ficar forte e fazer muitos gols.**"

\- Gente que porcaria esse locutor está falando? - perguntou Hinata virando para trás.

\- Esse cara disse que Sasuke foi possuído pelo espirito do Pelé. - falei. - Pelé está vivo.

\- Isso que dá ficar contratando qualquer um.

Olhamos para o campo enquanto os garotos voltavam a correr pelo campo.

"**É pessoal, está chovendo.**"

Todos olharam para o céu que estava ficando escuro e sem um pingo de nuvem.

"**Está chovendo gol no campo do KHS.**" Disse o locutor tirando uma onda com a cara de todos que olharam para o céu, e logo a risada nojenta dele ecoou pelo microfone. Fala sério.

\- Gostei dessa piada. - riu o garoto ao meu lado.

Depois de alguns minutos o jogo chegou ao fim. Suigetsu fez outro gol com a ajuda de Kimimaru, fechando co para nossa escola. Todos estavam animados, pois como Sasuke disse, eles massacraram a escola adversária. Naruto e mais outro garoto ergueram Sasuke para cima que gritava de excitação. Ino e Tenten pulavam animadas, também vi Karin que corria até os meninos, excepcionalmente em direção a Sasuke. Levantei-me das arquibancadas como todo mundo e rumava para fora, mas eu fitava vez ou outra o campo.

Karin havia parado em frente à Sasuke que já estava no chão, e quando ela foi abraçá-lo, Sasuke a afastou, ele disse alguma coisa para ela que não pude compreender. Mas eu não podia ficar mais olhando, se não eu completamente iria ser pisoteada.

Fiquei num cantinho junto de Hinata olhando aquela manada passar pela gente. Nós iriamos parabenizar o time. Naruto apareceu procurando Hinata. Cutuquei Hinata e apontei para seu Namorado que estava afastado. Ela saiu, me deixando sozinha.

O tumulto era enorme e resolvi sair dali e entrar na escola. Eu havia perdido todo mundo de vista. Caminhei até o refeitório a fim de tomar uma água. Demorei um tempo ali até ver Sasuke, ele olhava pelo local, parecia procurar alguém. Que dizer, acho que era eu.

\- Aqui! - levantei minha mão acenando até ele me ver.

Sasuke veio até mim, estava molhado de suor, seu rosto estava vermelho pelo esforço do jogo enquanto um sorriso se abria em seu rosto até parar na minha frente.

\- Parabéns, você jogou muito bem. - sorri, me sentindo levemente nervosa, pelo o que estava por vir.

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram mais negros enquanto me fitavam.

\- Acho que você perdeu a aposta.

\- Eu acho que sim.

Seu sorriso não havia saído do rosto.

\- Você vai precisar pegar algumas roupas para levar para o meu quarto.

\- Você realmente vai me fazer ficar dormindo no seu quarto durante um mês? - hesitei. Eu torcia para que ele não levasse tão a sério aquela aposta idiota.

\- Na mesma cama. - ele fez questão de lembrar aquele detalhe.

Coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça, lamentando a enrascada em que eu tinha me metido.

\- Céus.

\- Você teria me feito ficar sem sexo durante um mês? - ele perguntou.

Eu ri, enquanto o olhava sabendo que eu teria feito sim ele cumprir a aposta, e arrisca.

\- Minha tia vai nos matar quando souber disso. - lamentei, com minha voz risonha e chorosa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nós vamos ser cautelosos.

\- Cautelosos?

\- É.

Mordi o lábio enquanto pensava o quanto eu tinha ficado pirada.

\- Tudo bem. - suspirei. - Afinal aposta é aposta.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso de alegria.

\- Isso vai ser interessante.

Interessante vai ser quando minha tia arrancar o meu fígado quando descobri que eu tinha ficado doida varrida. E eu sentia que isso não iria acabar bem.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que vocês acharam do capítulo?  
Depois da revolta de muitos no capítulo passado com o nosso casal, Sasuke deu uma volta por cima e contornou a situação, esse Dog.  
O que vocês acham que essa aposta vai dar?  
Lembrando que esse capítulo eu meio que cortei a parte quando eles vão para o quarto, gente me perdoem mais eu não consigo mais ficar digitando e avisando que aqueles que leem Lua de Sangue a atualização vai sair atrasada, pois sem condições para postar hj.  
Gente eu quero muito saber a opiniões de vocês e espero nos encontrar no próximo.  
Bjs,


	22. Reparando Prejuízo

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoal, como vão?  
Sim, demorei muito e sei que alguns pensaram que eu não iria mais atualizar, mas acontece que eu ando enrolada com as outras fanfic e acabo me esquecendo de algumas, sorry :\  
MAS ESTOU DE VOLTA!  
Agradeço a todos que favoritaram e comentaram, muito obrigada e leitores novos sejam muito bem vindos :D e sei que sem vcs eu não sou nada aqui, e ainda irei responder os comentários que restaram, tudo bem?  
Bom, os dois últimos capítulos tem causado revolta em alguns leitores e eu não os culpo, e sabia perfeitamente que iria causar isso em vcs, então não existem em se expressar, eu entendo.  
O capítulo é o complemento do anterior e ele é todo narrado pelo Sasuke, não está essas coisas, e espero que curtam.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Reparando Prejuízo.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Não sabia descrever o que eu senti quando fiz o meu terceiro gol contra a escola Iwatobi. Eu tinha plena consciência de que aquele jogo já estava no papo, pois a escola era fraca, mas ter uma motivação a mais me deixou redondamente excitado em ganhar. Eu era bom no que fazia. Não era atoa que eu era o capitão. Mas aquele gosto da vitória que eu tive não se igualava a nada. Sakura havia perdido a nossa _pequena_ aposta, e agora ela teria que dormir na mesma cama comigo aqui na escola. Claro que não terei esse privilégio de tê-la dormindo ao meu lado nos finais de semana, mas estava tudo de boa.

Eu sentia a adrenalina correr nas minhas veias, e agora mais do que nunca, eu estava mais animado do que hoje de manhã. Eu havia pisado feio na bola com ela, mas não sabia o que acontecia comigo na hora da raiva. Ela me controlava de um jeito que me deixava cego, e a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça nessas horas, era descontar a raiva em alguma coisa.

Mas como sempre eu acabo fazendo besteira, e agora eu tenho que correr atrás do enorme prejuízo que eu mesmo causei.

Se alguém me dissesse a um mês que eu ficaria de quatro por uma garota, eu completamente iria rir da cara dessa pessoa e dizer meu discurso que sempre ficava na ponta da língua, alegando que_ nunca_ iria me rebaixar a garota nenhuma. E agora estava eu aqui, pegando as migalhas que Sakura me oferecia. Sei que minha situação era digna de pena e que eu estou sempre bancando o otário, mas eu sabia que Sakura valia a pena, o problema era eu que não valia nada.

Nós ainda estávamos parados no meio do refeitório, éramos os únicos ali, pois todo mundo estava comemorando a vitória e possivelmente _gastando _o pessoal da Iwatobi.

Sakura olhava para o chão, parecia perdida em pensamentos enquanto fazia algumas caretas sem perceber. Sorri com isso.

\- Ei, o que foi, flor? - chamei sua atenção. - Está arrependida?

Ela ergueu seu olhar para mim.

\- Estou com pressentimento de que isso não vai dar certo.

\- Relaxa, deixe tudo por minha conta.

\- A questão não e essa, Sasuke. - ela disse. - Você não conhece a minha tia.

\- Eu a conheço sim. - e muito bem, aquela demônia peituda. - E eu já falei para não se preocupar, tenho tudo arquitetado.

Sorri confiante. Não tinha exatamente nada arquitetado, mas eu tinha que deixá-la confortável, não estava a fim de abrir mão de dormir um mês ao seu lado, não mesmo.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

\- Tudo bem.

Permiti que meu sorriso satisfeito se alargasse mais. Eu me sentia animado de novo, de certa forma _motivado_, bom não tanto, pois minha situação ainda era crítica. Eu tenho sorte dela ainda falar comigo depois de tudo.

Saímos do refeitório encontrando a muvucada de alunos do lado de fora. À noite já havia caído, permitindo que o vento fresco gelasse a minha pele suada. Os alunos da Iwatobi estavam indo em grupos de cabeça baixa para os ônibus estacionados.

Os alunos de KHS estavam todos animados e a gritaria era enorme, e os palavrões _comiam _soltos.

Sakura caminhava ao meu lado em silêncio. Eu me remoía por dentro para saber o que tanto ela pensava. Sakura era um mistério para mim, e isso me deixava mais ansioso para descobrir o que tanto ela esconde. Havia percebido nessas semanas de amizade que ela era fechada com certos assuntos, principalmente os relacionados à sua antiga cidade e seus familiares. Não sabia tantas coisas delas como ela sabia de mim. Mas eu irei descobrir tudo o que ela tanto esconde, o que ela tanto teme, e quem sabe descobrir o fato dela ser imune a canalhas como eu.

Parei de repente, fazendo-a parar também e me olhar curiosa.

\- Acho que é uma boa hora agora para você pegar suas coisas e levá-las ao meu quarto.

Todos estavam aqui em baixo distraídos com o jogo e ninguém iria percebê-la ir até a ala masculina com suas coisas. A última coisa que eu não queria era vê-la encrencada por minha causa.

\- Agora?

\- Acho que sim.

Fiquei olhando atentamente cada gesto que ela fazia, o menor possível, e por incrível que pareça eu gostava de observá-la.

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu vou falar com o Naruto e daqui a pouco eu subo para te ajudar. - falei, ocultando o máximo a minha felicidade.

\- Tá bom.

Separamo-nos, indo cada um para um lugar diferente. Eu tinha que achar o Naruto e propor a coisa mais absurda para ele. E torcia para que ele aceitasse.

Voltei para o campo sendo recebido por gritarias e palmas assim que me viram. Suigetsu veio até mim, e fizemos nossa saudação de mãos. Ele comentou o quanto eu estava possuído no campo, e que eu sozinho consegui massacrar o time adversário.

Limitei-me apenas em um sorriso de lado.

\- Você viu o Naruto? - perguntei o interrompendo.

\- Cara, a última vez que eu o vi ele estava perto das grades com a Hinata.

\- Valeu.

Voltei o caminho, olhando para os lados para ver se o encontrava. Encontrei Gaara e Ino a alguns metros distantes de onde eu estava. Os dois estavam conversando, mas eu pude ter o privilegio de ver quando Ino saltou em seu pescoço o agarrando, e em seguida os dois se beijaram. Sabia que Ino não iria o largar, ela só estava irritada e queria um tempo para refrescar a mente. Gaara que era todo paranoico, fazendo tempestade no copo d'água. Resolvi deixar os dois para lá e foquei na minha missão.

Naruto parecia que tinha evaporado do planeta, pois ele havia sumido de um jeito impressionante. Comecei a perder a paciência enquanto perguntava para um e outro onde aquele dobe havia se metido, e cada um me dava uma localização diferente. Depois de quase meia hora eu o encontrei. Ele estava no jardim, imprensando a pobre Hinata num tronco de uma árvore enquanto se beijavam.

_Fala sério._

Revirei os olhos enquanto se aproximava do casal, fazendo barulho ao andar nos cascalhos de propósito. Os dois se separaram rapidamente e olharam por aonde eu vinha.

\- Teme, o que faz aqui? - Naruto parecia um pouco constrangido enquanto Hinata enrudecia como um tomate.

\- Eu preciso falar com você. - desviei meus olhos dele para Hinata enquanto parava de frente para os dois. - Aliás, o assunto que eu tenho para tratar envolve você e também Hinata.

Ela uniu as sobrancelhas, seu rosto voltando aos poucos na coloração normal.

\- Comigo?

Assenti.

\- Ah... Antes de você começar, eu queria saber o que te deu hoje para jogar como um triturador? - perguntou Naruto, ele parecia levemente surpreso. - Sério cara, você parecia que estava possuído ou algo assim. Você massacrou os Iwatobi como se fosse brincadeira de criança.

Sorri.

\- Estava tentado ganhar uma aposta.

\- Aposta? - os dois disseram em uníssonos.

\- Sim. E é por isso que eu queria falar com vocês.

Naruto uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Fala.

\- Sakura e eu fizemos uma aposta antes do jogo e ela perdeu. - Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas e Naruto coçou a cabeça com um dedo. Continuei: - Ela vai passar um mês dormindo no nosso quarto.

\- O quê? - ele gritou, seus olhos arregalados. - Você pirou Sasuke?

\- Isso não vai prestar. - disse Hinata ainda chocada enquanto balançava a cabeça. - Tsunade vai acabar descobrindo.

\- Relaxa, está tudo sobcontrole. - falei como se tudo fosse fácil. - Sabemos que geral nessa escola vive quebrando as regras e indo de uma ala para outra. Só teremos que ter cuidado. Além do mais, Tsunade raramente inspeciona os quartos.

\- E se vocês derem azar e ela resolver de uma hora para outra checar os quartos? - questionou Hinata cruzando os braços com a cara séria.

\- Ela não vai.

\- A Sakura topou entrar nessa maluquice? - Naruto perguntou.

O fitei.

\- Ela perdeu, vai ter que cumprir. - disse o óbvio.

A expressão do rosto de Naruto ficou séria, e aquilo não era bom. Só o via assim poucas vezes, e sabia que vinha chumbo pela frente.

\- Você sabe que está forçando a barra, não sabe? - ele questionou me olhando atentamente.

Não respondi. Eu sabia que estava forçando a barra, mas eu não tinha mais nada. Meu fio de chances com a Sakura estava a um passo de se arrebentar e o culpado era eu. Eu tinha que tomar alguma atitude, mesmo que seja a mais absurda de todas, mas eu não iria abrir mão.

Naruto suspirou, fechado os olhos com as pontes dos dedos, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- E onde eu entro nisso. - ele abriu os olhos, me fitando. - Você sabe que não vai dar muito certo com a Sakura dormindo no nosso quarto com você e eu dormindo lá... Espera, onde ela irá dormir?

\- Na minha cama.

Ele arregalou os olhos, Hinata permanecia quieta, mas alheia a tudo.

\- O quê? Sasuke você está indo longe demais!

\- Não importa. - o cortei. - A Sakura vai dormir lá no nosso quarto e você vai dormir no quarto dela.

\- Como é que é?

Olhei para Hinata que estava estática como uma rocha.

\- Fala sério Hinata, vai me dizer que não está gostando da ideia? - falei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sasuke - chamou Naruto -, acontece que não somos sequelado que nem você.

Isso estava sendo mais difícil do que eu pensava. Mas não podia desistir, eu tinha que convencer Naruto e Hinata a dormirem no mesmo quarto, se não ficaria meio estranho a Sakura dormido com nós dois lá dentro. Principalmente Naruto que peidava a noite toda e dizia coisas desconexas enquanto dormia.

\- É só um mês. - minha voz saiu baixa. - Por favor. Eu sei que fiz um monte de merda... Eu só quero me redimir. E se caso alguma coisa der errado eu assumo toda a culpa.

Eu desviava meus olhos de Naruto para Hinata, e de Hinata para Naruto como se eu estivesse num torneio de ping pong.

\- Porra Sasuke. - soltou Naruto se dando por vencido e se virou para Hinata. - E aí Hina?

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados.

\- Não quero me meter em problemas. - ela disse.

\- Vocês não vão.

\- Sasuke, o meu pai não gosta muito do meu namoro com o Naruto, e se caso ele receber alguma notificação que eu esteja dormindo com ele no quarto aqui, ele vai acabar me proibindo de vê-lo.

Aquilo era um problema, não queria ferrar com o namoro deles dois. Sabia o quanto um gostava do outro, como também sabia o que eles passam com a desaprovação de Hiashi com o namoro dos dois.

\- Eu assumo toda a culpa e farei de tudo para que vocês dois não saiam prejudicados.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? - perguntou Naruto.

\- Por favor. - eu insisti. - É minha última chance de me redimir com a Sakura depois da merda que fiz ontem.

\- Tudo bem. - quem respondeu foi Hinata.

Olhei para ela, lutando contra a euforia que estava se formado em meu corpo com aquela resposta dela.

\- Sério? - disse eu e Naruto em uníssonos, olhando para ela.

\- Sim. - ela disse. - Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo com tudo isso. É difícil ter ver desse jeito, sabe? - sorriu confortante. - Eu vou te ajudar.

Abri um sorriso largo, não contendo aquela onda de alegria que sentia.

\- Valeu Hinata.

\- Só não faça mais nenhuma besteira. - ela alertou. - Não quero me arrepender depois.

\- Você não vai se arrepender. - assenti ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

\- Daqui a pouco eu passo para pegar as minhas coisas. - falou Naruto.

\- Tá. Valeu mesmo.

Afastei-me deles, me sentindo estranhamente iluminado. Só de imaginar que terei um mês com a Sakura todinha para mim, me deixava eufórico. Fui o mais rápido que pude para os confins do colégio. A muvucada já havia acessado, e o colégio Iwatobi já havia ido embora. Os que restaram só foram os daqui que estavam espalhados pelo colégio conversando em grupinhos. Completamente o toque de recolher seria um pouco mais tarde, já que hoje era sexta-feira.

Subi as escadas correndo e quando cheguei à divisão onde ficam as duas alas, vi Sakura caminhando com uma mochila nas mãos. Novamente eu fui arrebatado por aquele sentimento de alegria por saber que em breve estarei dormindo com ela. Esperei-a se aproximar, sua expressão estava neutra e passiva. Os corredores ainda continuavam vazios, e isso era bom.

\- Foi mal por ter demorado, é que eu não estava encontrando o Naruto. - falei assim que ela se aproximou.

\- Tudo bem. Eu também demorei lá no quarto.

Olhei para a sua mochila pequena.

\- Você só vai levar isso?

\- Você quer que eu me mude de vez? - ela questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Céus calma, não podemos dar muito na pinta assim. Estou levando só o essencial.

\- Acho que você tem razão, desculpe.

Peguei sua mochila de seu ombro e caminhamos até o meu quarto, mas não sem antes de olhar para os lados para constar que ninguém não via a gente. Agora mais do que tudo eu tinha que ser discreto e não me deixar ser pego fácil.

\- Eu falei com o Naruto e ele concordou em dormir no seu quarto.

Ela me fitou com os olhos surpresos.

\- O quê? - ela riu nervosa olhando para frente. - A gente vai dormir sozinhos no mesmo quarto?

\- Nós já dormimos no mesmo quarto antes, não se lembra? - questionei, meus olhos não saíam dela.

\- É diferente. - ela me olhou séria. - Não é a mesma coisa do que está curtindo numa casa de praia num lugar diferente e com nossos amigos. Aqui é o colégio, e se você esqueceu, as pessoas daqui são fofoqueiras. O que elas irão pensar quando descobrirem que nós dois estamos dormindo juntos?

Franzi o cenho, não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

\- E o que importa o que as pessoas pensam? - questionei, e meu tom saiu um pouco mais alto sem que eu pudesse controlar.

Viramos o corredor.

\- Se você ainda não percebeu Sasuke, eu me importo. É a minha reputação que está em jogo. - ela não me olhava e aquilo estava me deixando frustrado. - Não quero ficar mal falada ou ser taxada de vadia.

\- Você não e nenhuma vadia. - ralhei, parando subitamente a sua frente, fazendo finalmente ela olhar para mim. Pus minhas duas mãos em seu ombro e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos. - Não dê ouvido para o que os outros falam. Isso é inveja. Eles sabem que você é muito melhor. Muito melhor.

Meus olhos não deixavam os verdes e brilhantes olhos dela. _Porra_ novamente aquele calor confortante estava invadindo o meu peito, me deixando estranho. Sakura mexia demais com o meu consciente, a tempo de me deixar maluco.

Ficamos nos encarando, perdidos um no outro, aquela vontade de agarrá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo ganhava seu lugar em todos os poros do meu corpo. Eu a queria para mim. Não posso mais negar, Sakura era tudo o que eu queria no momento, e eu estava com os meus cinco pneus arriados por ela.

Fantasiei naquele momento eu puxando seu corpo para perto do meu e acabando de vez com o espaço que nos restava, e beijar finalmente sua boca. Eu daria o fim de uma vez a essa ladainha que existe entre a gente. Mas controlei meu impulso que começava a me dominar novamente, e o fato de que Sakura desviou sua imensidão verde para o chão contribuiu de alguma forma para eu conseguisse o meu controle.

\- Fiquei tranquila, você não vai ficar mal falada. Eu prometo. - minha voz soou no meio daquele silêncio que havia se apossado entre a gente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o chão. Soltei seus ombros e agarrei sua mão, fazendo-a olhar para mim.

\- Vamos.

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas me deixou conduzi-la para dentro do quarto. Fechei a porta assim quando entrei. Naruto ainda viria até aqui pegar suas coisas para levar para o outro quarto, e foi por isso que eu não passei a chave ainda.

Fiquei observando Sakura que olhava minuosamente o quarto, especialmente a cama estreita de solteiro que teria que dividi-la comigo.

\- Essa cama e tão pequena. - comentou, e em seguida virou-se para trás. - Tem certeza que eu tenho mesmo que dividi-la contigo? Olha, eu posso dormir na cama do Naruto ou no chão.

Franzi a testa.

\- Nem fudendo você vai dormir no chão, e muito mesmo na cama do dobe. - aproximei-me dela vendo uma careta se formar em sua cara, joguei sua mochila na cama. - Vai por mim flor, é melhor dormir numa caçamba de lixo do que na cama do Naruto.

Sua cara tomou uma expressão confusa.

\- Por quê?

Parei em sua frente, e reprimi um sorriso de deboche enquanto via o quanto ela estava confusa.

\- Ele peida a noite toda.

\- Eca Sasuke! - ela deu dois passos para trás se afastando de mim.

\- É serio flor, tenho pena da Hinata.

Sorri quando ela olhava com nojo para a cama de Naruto. Não mentia sobre isso, só essas paredes sabiam o que eu passava as noites com todo esse fedor.

\- Acho melhor dormir na sua cama mesmo. - ela murmurou.

\- Com certeza.

Fui até meu guarda- roupa e o abri, separando uma parte para ela.

\- Você pode colocar as suas coisas na minha parte. - falei enquanto tirava uma bermuda e uma camisa preta de lá de dentro.

\- Tá.

Voltei para frente. Ela estava agora sentada na minha cama, enquanto mexia na mochila.

\- Eu vou tomar meu banho primeiro, tudo bem?

Ela ergueu o olhar para mim.

\- Pode tomar seu banho à vontade, Sasuke, não se preocupe comigo. - ela sorriu minimamente voltando a mexer na mochila, tirando as poucas coisas que ela trouxera para fora.

Entrei no banheiro, nem me preocupei de trancar a porta. Coloquei minhas coisas em cima do lavabo e tirei o uniforme do time que estava suado e fedido, jogando-o num canto. Entrei no box e deixei a água gelada levar embora a tensão que havia de um dia cheio e de dois tempo de jogo.

Saí do box e me vesti ali mesmo. Não costumava a me vestir dentro do banheiro, mas eu não podia fazer nada de precipitado, como andar só de toalha pelo quarto com a Sakura lá dentro. Eu tenho que me comportar, já que eu andava numa corda bamba com ela.

Entrei no quarto já vestido, Sakura estava colocando suas coisas na minha parte do guarda-roupa que eu tinha reservado para ela. Ela se virou depois que fechou a porta do guarda-roupa.

\- Pode entrar no banheiro se quiser. - eu disse e ela se aproximou com suas coisas na mão.

\- Eu vou sim, estou cansada e com sono.

Olhei para o relógio, percebendo que ainda iria dar nove horas.

\- Tá cedo para dormir, flor. - olhei para ela que se aproximava do banheiro. - Não vai descer para jantar?

Ela se virou para trás.

\- Estou sem fome. Eu só quero tomar banho e dormir.

\- Hm.

Ela entrou no banheiro, e pude escutar o barulho do trinco da porta. Ela não confiava em tomar banho sem passar o trinco.

O toque do meu celular começou a soar pelo quarto. Fui até a mesa do computador e o peguei, vendo o nome de Itachi gravado na tela.

-_Fala otário!_

Revirei os olhos, meu irmão é um poço de delicadeza com os irmãos.

\- O que você quer Itachi? - questionei com a minha voz tediosa, me sentando na cadeira giratória.

_\- Eu vi o seu jogo pela televisão, o vovô também viu._ \- ele disse e riu do outro lado da linha. -_Mandou bem em pirralho, incorporou o espirito do Pelé?_

A voz de Itachi estava tão alta que meus tímpanos estavam pedindo misericórdia.

\- Itachi dar para parar de gritar, meu ouvido agradece. - revirei os olhos mais uma vez. - E se você não sabe o Pelé ainda está vivo para possuir o corpo de alguém, idiota.

_\- Foda-se, o cara está com o pé na terra e outro na cova, então o meu argumento está na validade._

Bufei. Itachi conseguia ser mais besta que Naruto. De todos os meus três irmãos, Itachi era o mais babaca e brincalhão. Obito era o mais sério de todos, acho que deveria ser por causa dele ter tomado responsabilidades de gente grande cedo demais. Shisui era um pouco de Itachi e Obito, e apesar dele ser babaca também, ele também conseguia ser mais sério que dava medo às vezes.

\- Era só isso que tinha para me falar?

-_ Também quero dizer que o Obito ligou para o pai hoje de manhã e disse que sábado que vem ele vai vir para Konoha._

\- O Obito vai vir? - aquilo era novidade.

Obito morava em Osaka desde que ele entrou para o FBI há três anos. E uma vez por ano ele tirava uma semana para ficar com a família. Meu pai fazia um grande banquete com toda a família, e metralhava Obito com perguntas de como ia a sua vida longe de toda a família, e que tinha a esperança dele ser transferido para o departamento aqui de Konoha. E no final do dia, nós nos reuníamos na sala e ficamos assistindo luta livre pela televisão, e algumas vezes até rolava algumas apostas, e é claro que eu perdia metade de minha mesada para eles, pois mesmo eu gostando de ver as lutas livres pela televisão, eu não era bom em distinguir os estilos de ataques que eles usavam.

_\- Vai._ \- sua voz saíra animada. _\- E você sabe, vai ter banquete com um monte de comida gostosa e luta livre na televisão. Está preparado para fazer um rombo em seu cofrinho? _\- ele riu com aquela piada sem graça.

\- Você consegue ser mais imbecil que o Naruto, sabia?

Sakura saiu do banheiro, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e penteados. Ela usava uma camisola cinza com estampa de ursinhos na frente e de mangas. Mesmo que para muitos aquela camisola fosse broxante, ela ficava perfeita nela.

_\- Você que não consegue perder, isso sim._

Bufei com as baboseiras dele e Sakura me olhou de repente, riu da minha cara zangada. Não contive em sorrir para ela, permitindo que aquela pequena irritação passasse como um passe de mágica. Ela pegou sua mochila que estava num canto e tirou uma folha branca de lá de dentro e um celular, e sentou-se na minha cama em seguida.

_\- E a garota que você está caído?_

Voltei minha atenção para Itachi quando ele entrou num campo minado.

\- O que tem ela? - minha voz saiu cautelosa, olhando atentamente Sakura que fitava o celular e o depositava ao seu lado, sua atenção voltou-se a folha em suas mãos.

\- _Se resolveu com ela? _\- ele quis saber. -_Estou curioso para conhecê-la, e ver sua cara de besta quando você está perto dela..._

\- Ta bom Itachi, vou desligar. - o interrompi, a última coisa que eu queria era falar da Sakura com ele com ela aqui.

_\- O quê? Não..._

Não o deixei terminar de falar e desliguei na cara dele. Itachi era intrometido demais e eu sabia que se desse corda, ele iria ficar me zoando, jogando na minha cara as coisas que eu havia dito no passado, e eu não estava com saco para isso.

Suspirei, depositando o celular na mesa, atraindo o olhar de Sakura para mim.

\- Problemas?

Olhei para ela.

\- Meu irmão que adora encher meu saco.

\- Ah. - ela desviou seu olhar para a folha. Eu começava a ficar curioso para saber o que era aquilo.

\- Gostei da camisola, muito sexy.

Ela ergueu seu olhar para mim e sorri debochado.

\- Eu peguei enganada pensando que era um baby-doll. - revirou os olhos. - Fiquei sem vontade de voltar para o meu quarto.

\- Hm.

Ela voltou seu olhar para a folha e depois me olhou.

\- Você tem caneta? Eu me esqueci de pegar a minha. - ela se remexeu na cama. - Eu acabei esquecendo algumas coisas também.

Acenei com a cabeça para o criado-mudo, quando meu celular vibrou na mesinha. Era Itachi novamente.

\- Na gaveta de baixo.

No segundo seguinte que eu disse aquelas palavras, meu sangue gelou. Ela iria ver meu _estoque._ Eu me preparei para a batalha mortal que teria com ela em segundos.

Sakura apoiou um dos joelhos na cama e se esticou, puxando a gaveta e tateou até sua mão recuar rapidamente. No segundo seguinte ela pegou a caneta e bateu a gaveta com tudo.

\- O que foi? - perguntei, com quem não quer nada, já sabendo o que era.

Abri a mensagem de Itachi.

**Vacilão do caralho.**

Revirei meus olhos com a mensagem de Itachi, e olhei para Sakura quando sua voz soou pelo quarto.

\- Você assaltou um posto de saúde?

_Como uma flor se cerejeira sabe onde conseguir camisinhas?_

\- Não, por quê?

O rosto dela se contorceu.

\- Por causa de seu suprimento de camisinhas para uma vida inteira.

_Lá vem!_

\- É melhor prevenir do que remediar, certo? - minha voz saiu cautelosa. - Não vai ser legal encontrar um monte de mini Sasuke por aí.

Ela não tinha como argumentar contra isso.

Em vez de grilar e me xingar de todos nomes possíveis, como eu esperava, ela apenas revirou os olhos e voltou para a folha de papel.

Resolvi ignorar Itachi e desliguei o celular e me aproximei da minha cama, sentei-me ao seu lado.

\- O que é isso, flor?

\- É o relatório que Neji me deu na semana passada para ver em qual grupo eu quero entrar. - ela me olhou rapidamente e voltou sua atenção para a folha. - Era para ter entregado isso há um tempo, mas eu havia perdido nas minhas coisas, e eu estava procurando no quarto antes de vir para cá.

\- Hm. - olhei as opções que havia ali enquanto via a tampa da caneta azul passar por cada grupo que tinha ali. - Por que você não entra para as líderes de torcida? Eu ia adorar vê-la vestida como uma e torcendo para mim: _Vai Sasuke! Vai Sasuke!_

Não pude aguentar e acabei gargalhando, ainda mais com a voz escrota que eu fiz, imitando uma menina. Recebi um empurrão e um olhar mortal de Sakura.

\- Você é um babaca, sabia? - sua cara séria me fez rir mais. Ela apenas revirou os olhos e bufou, olhando novamente para a folha.

\- Sério, flor... - tentava recuperar o fôlego. -... Agora é sério, você pode ser líder, tem a Ino e a maluca da Tenten, elas podem te dar uma força.

\- Nem morta eu entro para as líderes. - ela disse sem me olhar. - Isso não é minha praia, principalmente ficar enchendo o ego de certo Uchiha estupido e convencido com o grito de torcida ridículo.

_Ai. _

\- Magoou agora. - fingi de magoado, mas isso não pareceu afetá-la. Olhei para a folha. - Tem o grupo de matemática, eu faço parte dele.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

\- Você faz parte do grupo de matemática?

Assenti sorrindo, me sentindo o fodão.

\- Eu tenho olimpíadas no mês que vem. Hinata também participa. Seria legal ter você com a gente lá. - não era uma má ideia.

Sua cara se formou uma careta.

\- Acho que não. Sou péssima em matemática.

\- Natação? - olhei o grupo abaixo.

\- Nem pensar.

\- Teatro?

\- Sou um desastre atuando.

\- Está difícil. - suspirei, me jogando para trás, sentindo o colchão nas minhas costas.

\- É mesmo obrigatório entrar em algum grupo? - ela me olhou com uma cara sofrida.

Apenas balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. Ouvi o som do meu estômago reclamando por comida, e fiquei de pé num pulo.

\- Eu vou comer alguma coisa lá embaixo, quer vir? - perguntei, torcendo para que ela dissesse sim.

\- Não, eu já falei que estou sem fome.

\- Então estou indo.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

Saí do quarto e encontrei com Naruto no corredor, vindo em minha direção, sozinho.

\- Tá indo aonde? - ele quis saber.

\- Vou jantar.

\- Ah. Eu vou pegar minhas coisas.

\- Vai, a Sakura está lá. - parei de frente para ele. - Não fale nenhuma merda.

\- Deixa comigo. - ele sorriu e passou por mim.

Fui até o refeitório e jantei junto com Suigetsu e Kiba, o assunto foi o jogo o jantar todo. Um pouco mais afastado na mesa estava Neji e Tenten, Sai também estava com eles e gargalhava como uma hiena com paralisia, fazendo Tenten bufar e Neji revirar os olhos. Nessas horas que eu agradecia aos céus por não está no meio deles.

Depois de comer eu voltei para o quarto, não antes de ser parado duas vezes pelas novinhas do nono ano do fundamental. Todas as duas estavam _querendo_, mas apenas neguei num tom mais educado possível e segui meu caminho.

Levei minha mão à maçaneta e a girei, ao mesmo tempo sentindo ser girada do lado de dentro. Era Naruto que estava saindo com suas coisas. Ele olhou para Sakura que estava sentada ainda na minha cama, com as costas na cabeceira.

\- Olha ele aqui!

Desviei meus olhos de Sakura para Naruto que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

\- O que vocês estavam falando de mim? - adentrei mais o quarto.

\- Nada de mais. - respondeu Naruto. - Só estava dizendo algumas coisas para Sakura de como você fala e baba a noite.

Apertei meus olhos para ele e pude escutar as risadas de Sakura, olhei para ela.

\- Não acredita em nada do que esse dobe tenha falado. Ele mente. - voltei minha atenção para ele. - Não está na hora de você ir embora?

\- Calma, já estou indo. - ele abriu mais a porta e olhou para a Sakura. - Pensa no que eu te falei.

\- Vou pensar sim. - ela respondeu, sorrindo amigável.

Apenas franzi o cenho, vendo o idiota do Naruto saindo pela porta, fechando em seguida. Olhei para Sakura que mantinha uma expressão serena.

\- O que ele te falou? - eu quis saber. Curiosidade era uma coisa que eu sentia com frequência.

\- Nada de mais. - ela se limitou em me falar.

\- Você não vai me dizer?

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados. Bufei inconformado, e percebi que ela não estava mais com a folha na mão e sim o celular. Os cobertores estavam por cima de suas pernas cobertas.

\- Já se decidiu em que grupo vai ficar?

\- Escolhi o grupo de jornalismo.

\- Ah, Gaara faz parte desse grupo.

\- Naruto me falou.

Fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes. Tirei aquelas roupas, ficando só de cueca. Entrei no quarto, jogando as roupas na cadeira giratória. Voltei meu corpo para frente, vendo Sakura ainda escorada com as costas na cabeceira. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, desviando seu olhar para o celular. Ela parecia tensa enquanto eu me aproximava.

\- Vai ficar no canto ou na beirada? - perguntei, parando de frente para a cama.

\- Qual você prefere? - sua voz saíra baixa, enquanto ela colocava uma mexa do cabelo para trás da orelha.

\- Qualquer um está bom para mim. - fui até o interruptor e desliguei a luz. - Mas eu indico o canto para você.

\- Tá.

Ela colocou o celular em cima do criado mudo e afastou seu corpo para o canto da parede, abrindo uma pequena vaga para mim. Deitei-me ao seu lado, me cobrindo com o cobertor que eu dividiria com ela. Virei meu corpo para ela, percebendo-a de frente para mim. Mesmo o quarto estando escuro eu pude ver seus olhos verdes fitando os meus. Nossas respirações se misturavam com a aproximidade de nossos corpos.

Eu podia sentir meu coração bater forte, e o calor que emanava de seu corpo contribuíam com as coisas que eu sentia. O silêncio do quarto era sufocante, mas nem eu, e acho que nem ela tinha coragem de falar, deixando o clima pesado e leve ao mesmo tempo.

\- Boa noite, Sasuke.

Sakura se virou, ficando de costas para mim. Com aquele pequeno movimento seu quadril encostou sem querer no meu pau e logo senti o efeito.

_Caralho!_

Senti minha respiração ficando tensa, enquanto forçava a minha visão olhar os contornos de seu braço para o lado de fora, e suas costas que podia senti-la se encostar no meu peito. Aquela sensação era muito foda.

Aproximei meu rosto para perto, podendo sentir seu cheiro de frutas e flores, muito bom. Fechei meus olhos e aspirei um pouco mais de seu perfume, me deixando tonto. Abri os olhos e sussurrei, encostando minha boca em sua orelha.

\- Boa noite, flor.

Ela não me respondeu, mas eu senti sua respiração ficar descompassada. Sorri, percebendo que eu também causava efeitos nela. Aquela pontinha de esperança se acendeu, num fogo bem fraco.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia acontecer nesse mês, mas faria de tudo para que Sakura percebesse que eu não sou tão canalha assim. E com esses pensamentos eu não percebi quando peguei no sono e muito menos percebi quando minha mão agarrou sua cintura.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Sasuke agora foi oficial em declarar que quer mesmo a Sakura, e isso é um passo avançado.  
Alguns de vcs acham que eu estou demorando para o finalmente sasusaku, mas quem conhece minhas outras histórias sabem que eu demoro com o desenvolver da história, e ainda falta muitos capítulos pela frente, até por que a fanfic é muito longa, então sem pressão comigo.  
Ah também queria informá-los que Ela é Demais vai completar um ano de existência :) e pretendo atualizá-la mais duas vezes esse mês.  
Por que duas vezes e não mais, Cherry?  
Por que eu tenho outras fanfics para atualizar, e também estou super focada na minha fanfic nova Lua de Sangue, que começou a me dar trabalho e como essa me dar por causa dos capítulos longos.  
Não prometo atualizar logo, mas farei de tudo para as duas atualizações sair ainda esse mês.  
E para quem ler as outras fanfics, não abandonei nenhuma, tá.  
Espero muitos comentários e favoritos e e criticas reconstrutivas também são bem vindas.

Nos vemos em breve.  
Bjs.


	23. Confusa

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoas *-* voltei!  
Sim sou uma cretina e que mereço muitas chicotadas pela demora.  
Gente não deu para postar antes, por alguns motivos:  
1º - Meu tempo está bastante corrido, e eu não estava parando em casa.  
2º - Minha net andou ruim esses dias, e quase morri por isso.  
3º - Está um calor infernal no Rio, e é impossível ficar muito tempo com o computador ligado.  
4º - A preguiça andando solta.  
Bom esses são os meus motivos.  
Eu quero agradecer a todos os comentários e pela paciência que vcs tem comigo, pois eu falo uma coisa e faço outra :P  
Bom, o capítulo não está essas coisas, algumas tretas começará no próximo, então esse está mais para os tormentos de Sakura.  
Espero que gostem.  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Confusa.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sakura**

Acordei desorientada, o som forte do socar de porta ecoava pelo quarto, fazendo meus ouvidos latejarem, ecoando em minha cabeça. Abri meus olhos encontrando o cômodo escuro, o som do ar-condicionado zumbia por todo ele. Tentei lembrar onde estava, quando dei por mim fiquei mortificada.

Eu estava com o meu corpo quase todo em cima do de Sasuke. Minha cabeça estava deitada em seu peito nu e quente, pude perceber que minha horrorosa camisola estava toda enrolada, o que me deixava quase seminua com minha barriga colada na dele. Levantei minha cabeça para cima e tentei sair rapidamente de cima dele, mas sua mão boba e pesada estava um pouco mais acima de minha bunda.

As batidas na porta ecoaram ainda mais, me deixando mais desperta. Virei-me para trás ainda sob os braços de Sasuke que parecia está num coma profundo, que não acordava com o barulho irritante.

\- Sasuke. - o chamei, enquanto puxava meu corpo para o lado, conseguindo voltar para a cama, não sem antes bater com as costas na parede. Aquele movimento foi o suficiente para despertá-lo, pois ele abriu seus olhos e me fitou desorientado.

\- O que foi, flor?

\- Estão batendo na porta. - minha voz saiu estranha, devido o sono enquanto ocultava o constrangimento de agora pouco. Puxei minha camisola para baixo.

Sasuke me olhou, parecia aéreo, e mesmo no escuro pude ver seus cabelos engrenhado uns nos outros e sua cara de sono. A porta bateu novamente, o fazendo levantar da cama.

\- Fique aí. - sua voz rouca e baixa soou numa ordem, enquanto ele seguia até a porta.

Apenas me encolhi nas cobertas grossas, sentindo o cheiro de Sasuke empregando nelas, e surpreendi-me por gostar do cheiro.

Sasuke abriu a porta do mesmo jeito que ele se levantou, de cueca. Não pude ver quem era que estava do outro lado da porta, mas logo soube que era Naruto por sua voz escandalosa soar alta.

\- Teme!

\- O que foi dobe? - a voz de Sasuke havia soado um pouco enraivecida.

Naruto o empurrou para o lado e entrou no quarto num rompante. Sasuke ligou a luz do quarto. Fechei meus olhos automaticamente por causa da iluminação voltando a abri-los lentamente, me acostumando com a claridade. Naruto me olhou rapidamente, sua expressão estava um pouco séria, o que não era nada normal, pois Naruto era um cara alegre que sempre jogava sorrisos para todos os cantos. Ele voltou a olhar para Sasuke que estava parado perto da porta com uma cara emburrada.

\- Deu ruim Teme. - começou Naruto, ele estava pouco ofegante.

\- O que deu ruim Naruto? - Sasuke questionou cruzando os braços, fazendo seus bíceps se destacarem.

\- A Tsunade bateu lá na porta do seu quarto Sakura, agora pouco. - ele me olhou, apenas arregalei meus olhos.

\- O quê? - minha voz saiu um pouco esganiçada, enquanto ficava de joelhos na cama.

\- Explica isso direito dobe. - exigiu Sasuke, pude ver a preocupação em sua cara.

\- Eu estava lá de boa dormindo com a minha linda Hinatinha quando acordamos com o som da porta sendo batida. - ele variava seu olhar entre mim e Sasuke. - A Hinata foi lá conferir enquanto eu corri para um canto escondido, e fiquei surpreso quando escutei a voz da Tsunade querendo falar com você, Sakura.

\- Minha tia descobriu? - perguntei me levantando da cama e me aproximando deles.

\- Não, ela só queria falar com você antes que fosse para casa.

Não pude conter um suspiro de alívio por aquela notícia. Sabia perfeitamente que minha tia Tsunade iria ficar falando no meu ouvido por desobedecer às regras da escola e dormir no quarto com um garoto, principalmente se esse garoto era Sasuke Uchiha, o maior galinha da escola.

\- Não foi dessa vez. - disse Sasuke, nós dois o olhamos.

Ele havia aberto um pequeno sorriso de lado, um sorriso satisfatório. Franzi o cenho. Ele ainda tinha coragem de sorrir depois de quase sermos descoberto por minha tia? As veze eu achava que Sasuke faltava alguns parafusos na cabeça, pois ele era um pouco inconsequente às vezes.

\- Porra teme, nós quase fomos descobertos e você fica aí rindo? - reclamou Naruto de cenho franzido.

\- Mas não fomos descobertos, então relaxa. - ele revirou os olhos. - Está parecendo o Gaara, todo paranoico desse jeito.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, sua cara não era nada boa.

\- Sasuke na moral, eu espero que essa ideia não prejudique ninguém no final.

\- Ninguém vai sair prejudicado. - ele disse. - Não dá para confiar em mim?

\- O negócio não é confiar... Ah deixa para lá.

Naruto suspirou, abanando suas mãos e me olhou. Eu não dizia uma só palavra, só observava a discursão dos dois. Eu não tirava a razão de Naruto, pois essa ideia de Sasuke poderia acabar mal. E o pior, era que eu tinha grande parcela de culpa por concordar com essa ideia.

\- Acho melhor você ir para o quarto agora, Sakura. - disse Naruto. - Aproveita que o corredor está vazio.

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordando.

\- Tudo bem. - desviei rapidamente meu olhar para Sasuke, que matinha uma careta desgostosa no rosto. - Valeu Naruto.

Ele apenas assentiu com um pequeno sorriso confortante no rosto. Desviei meus olhos para Sasuke mais uma vez enquanto avançava. Ele ainda estava perto da porta.

\- Até depois.

Não esperei sua reação e muito menos uma resposta dele, apernas saí o mais rápido possível daquele quarto. Minha cabeça estava totalmente desorientada e confusa. Sabia que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo precário demais para eu poder alcançar. Minha relação de amizade com Sasuke estava se desfazendo, e indo para um rumo totalmente diferente do planejado, e a culpada disso tudo era minha. _Somente minha._

Poderia ter evitado essa aposta ou simplesmente ter rejeitado o desafio sem noção de Sasuke em dormir junto com ele no quarto. Não sabia o que tinha me dado naquele momento, parecia que todo o meu raciocínio lógico evaporava quando eu ficava perto dele. Não conseguia dizer um simples "não" ou não ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo. Parecia que uma espécie de maldição que havia caído em minha vida no dia em que o conheci.

E naquele momento quando eu estava deitada em sua cama com a cara virada para a parede prendendo a respiração quando ele estava com o seu corpo colado ao meu, e sua boca em meu ouvido sussurrando um "Boa Noite" que eu percebi: Sasuke tinha influencia sobre mim.

Eu sou _vulnerável _a ele.

Aquele último pensamento me fez parar num rompante e arregalar os olhos. Percebi que estava em frente à porta do meu quarto, fechada. Apenas apoiei minha testa na madeira maciça e apertei meus olhos com força.

Como aquela situação fora chegar aquele ponto? Aquele simples pensamento havia me atingido como um rolo compressor. A verdade estava estampada na minha frente esse tempo todo e eu era cega demais para poder perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Tudo que eu menos queria estava acontecendo.

_Não!_

Eu não podia está...

Abri meus olhos num rapidamente e balancei a cabeça para os lados, afastando aqueles pensamentos atordoantes de mim.

_Não!_

Aquilo não podia está acontecendo...

Levei a mão à maçaneta e a girei, entrando no quarto em seguida.

A primeira visão que eu tenho era de Hinata em pé, de costas para mim arrumando suas coisas na mochila. Ainda estava de camisola, seus pés descalços e seus cabelos presos num coque alto e frouxo.

A porta deu um leve rangido, o que fez sua atenção ser voltada para mim. Sua expressão estava agitada e eu sabia que era devido há alguns minutos atrás.

\- Sakura! - ela começou, parando tudo, apenas avancei meus passos. - Tsunade esteve aqui agora pouco te procurando e quase que descobriu tudo.

\- Naruto me disse. - parei ao seu lado. - Me desculpe por isso.

Eu estava envergonhada de mim mesma e da situação. Por culpa minha eu quase a coloquei em problemas. Sabia que minha tia Tsunade não iria perdoar esse tipo de absurdo que estava rolando no colégio. A lei valia para todos.

Hinata assentiu enquanto mordia o lábio, parecia pouco nervosa. Sentei-me na minha cama e ela sentou-se na sua, virada para mim.

\- Eu disse a ela que você tinha descido para tomar uma água. Ela falou que era para você ir à sala dela antes de ir para casa.

Hinata tinha mandado bem com essa desculpa da água. Tsunade sabia que eu sempre sentia sede pela manhã e isso não era segredo para ninguém.

\- Obrigada Hinata. - tentei sorrir, mas o que saiu estava mais para uma careta.

\- Como foi lá? - ela quis saber.

\- Nós só dormimos. - respondi rapidamente, como se aquilo pudesse tirar qualquer dúvida do que pudesse ter rolado naquele quarto.

Hinata riu baixinho, e divertida.

\- Eu sei que você só dormiu.

Não consegui dizer mais nada, não estava com vontade de explicar algo ou entrar em detalhes. Ainda podia sentir minha cabeça desorientada por ser acordada de repente. E ainda mais, saber que estava dormindo em cima de Sasuke como se ele fosse um colchão.

O silêncio começou a reinar no quarto, eu olhava para meus pés descasos. Havia deixado minhas coisas no quarto de Sasuke, e eu não era idiota o suficiente para ir lá pegar e ser vista na ala masculina.

Sentia os olhos claros de Hinata em mim, mas eu era covarde o suficiente para olhá-la, sabia que ela esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

\- Você gosta dele, não é? - Hinata perguntou de repente, fazendo-me ergui o olhar para ela. Meu coração disparou, como se eu tivesse sido pega aprontando.

\- Do que você está falando? - me fiz de desentendida, respondendo-a com outra pergunta de uma maneira totalmente débil.

\- Do Sasuke. - ela respondeu, com uma paciência impressionante. - Você gosta dele.

Sua última frase não havia sido uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. E mesmo tendo consciência da salada que estava em minha cabeça, não pude deixar de me surpreender. Aquela frase dita em voz alta soava diferente do que dita na minha cabeça.

Desviei meus olhos para os lados, Hinata havia entrado num campo minado, num assunto extremamente delicado.

\- Claro que eu gosto dele. - respondi, sentindo minha garganta seca. - Sasuke é legal, maluquinho às vezes - sorri com a afirmação -, mas legal. Ele é um ótimo amigo.

Ergui meu olhar para ela, percebendo seu pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu sei que o Sasuke é legal - ela começou, suas pupilas tomaram todo o azul-cinza de seus olhos. -, mas eu estou me referindo a outro tipo de gostar.

Eu havia entendido onde ela queria chegar desde o começo com aquela conversa, mas estava me fazendo de desentendida de propósito. Não estava no clima e nem com estrutura emocional para discutir aquele assunto, principalmente agora que eu estava totalmente confusa a respeito do que eu sinto por Sasuke. Nem eu mesma sabia o que estava sentindo ao certo.

\- Eu...

Não fui capaz de conseguir concluir a frase. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, impedindo que as palavras saíssem.

\- Tudo bem. - Hinata sorriu de um jeito confortável, levantando a mão com a palma virada para mim. - Sem pressão.

Não pude evitar sorrir, enquanto aquele clima tenso se amenizava, sentia-me acabada. A única coisa que diferenciava Hinata dos demais, era que ela nunca pressionava ninguém, ela sabia respeitar o espaço dos outros e eu agradecia por isso.

\- Que horas são? - perguntei de repente, mudando aquele assunto e me levantando.

Ela olhou seu celular.

\- Sete e meia.

\- É cedo ainda. - comentei, abrindo o guarda-roupa e procurando o que vestir.

\- Sim, mas eu vou me arrumar logo só para não ter a Hanabi no meu pé fazendo escândalos.

Ri levemente enquanto pegava um Jeans na gaveta e uma camiseta vermelha de alças. A irmã de Hinata era maluquinha, diferente dela que era calma e tranquila. Acho que Hinata era a única, já que seu irmão Neji era pirado das ideias.

Entrei no banheiro com minhas roupas e fiz minha higiene. Senti um cheiro diferente em minha pele enquanto eu tirava a minha camisola_ linda. _Eu estava com o cheiro de Sasuke impregnado em mim, tentei sentir o cheiro mais de perto, mas não sabia de que parte de meu corpo o cheiro vinha.

Depois de tomar um banho e colocar minhas roupas, liberei o banheiro para Hinata que entrou em seguida. Peguei minha mochila que eu sempre levo para casa e coloquei alguns pertences ali. Penteei meus cabelos, os prendendo um coque frouxo, e depois de delinear meus olhos e passar um brilho labial, eu estava pronta.

Peguei minha mochila em cima da cama, pendurei no meu ombro direito, vendo Hinata sair do banheiro ainda de toalha.

\- Estou indo Hina. - disse caminhando até a porta, mas virei meu rosto quando ela respondeu:

\- Tudo bem. - ela sorriu, apenas retribui o sorriso e saí do quarto.

Caminhei em passos rápidos até a sala de minha tia e dei duas batidas na porta assim que parei em frente. Escutei um _entre_ abafado antes de abrir a porta e colocar minha cabeça lá dentro.

\- Tia?

Tsunade que estava detrás de sua mesa abarrotada de papeis, fichários e livros, olhou para mim.

\- Sakura, entre, por favor.

Abri mais a porta e entrei na sala gelada, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Aproximei-me com passos lentos até parar em sua mesa.

\- A senhora queria falar comigo?

\- Sim, sente-se. - ela apontou para a cadeira ao meu lado, sentei-me. - Bom, como você está vendo em minha mesa, estou abarrotada de trabalho, então não irei para casa esse final de semana.

\- O quê? - minha voz saiu um pouco alterada, enquanto minha cara deveria está um pouco abalada.

Eu lembrava quando Tsunade disse que nos finais de semanas que ela ficasse na escola, eu era meio que obrigada a ficar também, pois minha tia não queria que eu ficasse sozinha em casa. Eu não estava com um pingo de vontade de passar meu final de semana na escola, até por que, eu tinha que respirar ares novos e ficar sozinha comigo mesma para colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

\- Antes que entre em desespero por passar o final de semana aqui na escola, você pode ir para casa.

Não pude deixar de soltar um suspiro de alivio pela sua explicação, e isso não passou despercebido por minha tia.

\- Eu não queria deixar você sozinha numa casa um fim de semana inteiro, mas realmente eu não posso ir para casa. - começou tia Tsunade. - Mas eu não posso obrigá-la a ficar aqui.

\- Não se preocupe tia, eu vou ficar bem. - sorri um pouco mais animada agora. - Como se eu nunca tenha ficado sozinha antes.

\- Mas agora é diferente. - ela rebateu, com a voz calma. - Você tem a mim como responsável, e eu gosto de cuidar de você.

Não pude deixar de sentir aquele sentimento aconchegante com a confissão de minha tia. Era bom saber que tinha alguém que estava cuidando de mim, coisa que eu não tinha antes, não exatamente.

Sorri enquanto eu levantava da cadeira.

\- Eu já vou indo então, e não precisa se preocupar em me levar em casa. - disse, colocando novamente minha mochila no ombro.

\- Tudo bem, juízo, e não faça nenhuma besteira. - sua voz autoritária não ocultou ao sorriso mínimo que ela me dava.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e saí de sua sala. Assim quando eu descia as escadas, vi Ino passando sozinha puxando uma pequena mala de rodinhas. Os meus passos nos degraus atraiu sua atenção para mim. Ela parou no final da escada, me esperando. Sua expressão estava séria e suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Me diga que não é verdade. - ela começou a me abordar assim quando desci o último degrau, ficando a sua frente.

\- Ino...

Ela me interrompeu.

\- Me diga que Hinata está de zoa comigo, e que você não está dormindo com o idiota do Sasuke.

Que droga, tinha me esquecido totalmente de Ino, e sabia perfeitamente que ela iria reclamar por eu ter aceitado as maluquices de Sasuke. Ino era uma ótima amiga, uma pessoa compreensiva, mas ela se transformava quando pisava em seu calo ou prejudicava alguém que ela gosta. Sasuke havia feito besteiras, e agora Ino estava com raiva dele, mas ela tinha que entender que Sasuke e eu não tínhamos absolutamente nada. Mas na cabeça de Ino as coisas não eram bem assim.

Olhei para aqueles olhos azuis furiosos, enquanto tomava coragem para contar.

\- Sasuke e eu fizemos uma aposta antes do jogo, e eu acabei perdendo. - minha voz saía cautelosa, mas isso não impediu que a expressão de Ino ficasse incrédula. - Agora eu tenho que ficar dormindo um mês com ele aqui.

A boca de Ino estava levemente aberta, enquanto ela olhava atentamente para mim, e em seguida um sorriso descrente se abriu em seu rosto. Ela olhou para os lados enquanto umedecia seus lábios e sorria novamente desacreditando no que eu acabei de falar.

\- Deixa ver se eu entendi. - ela me fitou, agora séria. - Sasuke lhe propôs uma aposta, pois isso é bem a cara dele, e depois de te enrolar ele acabou "ganhando" - ela fez aspas com as mãos. -, e agora vocês dois vão ter que dormir no mesmo quarto. Aposto o meu mindinho que é na mesma cama.

_Acertou em cheio. _

Não respondi, mas o meu silêncio dizia tudo. Apenas desviei meus olhos para o chão, estava esperando seu ataque de fúria.

\- Ah meu Deus. - ela sussurrou. - Sakura eu realmente não te entendo.

Ergui meu olhar para seu rosto descrente.

\- É só uma aposta boba. - falei, mas na verdade eu dizia sempre para mim.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Aposta boba? Você não tem obrigação em cumprir esse absurdo.

Ino tinha razão; eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma em cumprir isso. Mas mesmo tendo essa consciência, eu não queria descumprir minha palavra, eu iria até o fim.

\- Mas eu vou cumprir.

\- Como você pode se deixar levar pelo Sasuke? - ela perguntou, com uma voz desgostosa. - Ele sempre está metido em confusão. Ele tem alguns parafusos soltos, se você não sabe. Você vai acabar se dando mal no final, e o pior disso tudo, é saber que você sabe disso.

\- Ino...

Ela não me deixou falar.

\- Esse garoto é um babaca! Ele estava com a Karin ante de ontem. - seu olhar era feroz, enquanto ela jogava a verdade na minha cara. - Ele nos viu. _Ele a viu,_ e mesmo assim ele continuou com aquela safadeza dele, como se a gente não estivesse ali.

\- Ino...

\- Não Sakura! - sua voz aumentou dois décimos. - Você parece que está cega!

\- Você tem que entender que Sasuke e eu somos só amigos e nada mais. - debati, tentando ganhar força naquela discursão, mas eu estava perdendo.

\- Amigos de verdade não dorme na mesma cama!

A verdade veio como um tapa na minha cara, me deixando tonta. E mais uma vez eu tinha que dar razão a Ino, pois ela estava certa. Sabia que ela só queria o meu bem, e que estava fazendo tudo àquilo para não me ver choramingando pelos cantos. Mas o pior disso tudo era que eu estava meio que gostando de dormir com ele, e aquilo me assustava.

\- Você está apaixonada por ele. - Ino disse de repente, depois do pequeno silêncio que se apossou entre nós duas.

Arregalei meus olhos e a fitei de um modo alarmado.

\- Não estou. - disse rapidamente, sentindo meu coração disparar, enquanto apertava a alça de minha mochila, contendo o nervosismo que havia se apossado em mim.

\- Está sim. - ela rebateu, convicta. - Você só está negando para si própria, como um meio de defesa.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados, limitando-me a falar. Não, apaixonada não. Eu não estava. Não estava...

Novamente o silêncio reinou ali. Eu fitava minha mão que segurava a alça da mochila, perdidas em devaneios, e novamente Ino quebrou o silêncio.

\- Você vai mesmo sair com Sasori? - sua voz agora estava mais calma.

Ergui meu olhar e a fitei.

Aquela pergunta soou meio estranha. De repente sair com Sasori não estava mais fazendo sentindo algum. Não sabia por qual motivo eu iria, não era que nem o começo da semana quando ele me convidou e eu tinha certeza que eu iria. Eu estava hesitante.

Assenti com a cabeça, mesmo não tendo certeza na minha resposta.

\- Vou.

Ino fechou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Não sei qual é o seu problema. - sua voz saiu baixinha.

\- Eu também não sei. - fechei meus olhos, sentindo minha cabeça lateja. Uma vontade enorme de chorar começou a me dominar, mas eu me segurei. - Eu não sei mais de nada. - confessei, minha voz saindo como um miado.

Ino me olhou tênue, sua fúria parecia que havia evaporado de uma hora para outra, e num movimento rápido ela me abraçou. Aquele abraço de Ino não podia vir em hora melhor. Eu odiava brigar com ela, Ino era como se fosse minha irmã mais velha, que eu nunca tive. Ela me conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e por isso não media as palavras quando falava comigo, pois ela sabia que eu sabia que ela tinha razão.

\- Querida, você está confusa. - ela afagava meus cabelos enquanto eu enterrava meu rosto em seu ombro, sentindo aquele sentimento de proteção de irmã mais velha que Ino tinha. - Sakura você tem que se decidir. Sei que o Sasuke é o canalha da vez, mas ele está esperando uma resposta, assim como Sasori. Você tem que se decidir entre um e outro.

Apertei meus olhos com força, absorvendo o que Ino me dizia. Afastamo-nos e sorrimos uma para outra, aquele típico sorriso quando fazíamos as pazes.

\- Acho que fizemos as pazes. - ela disse num tom risonha.

Sorri concordando.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Estava vindo da sala da Tsunade? - ela quis saber, enquanto nós começarmos a descer os degraus, entrando no andar das salas de aula.

\- Sim, minha tia não vai para casa esse final de semana.

\- Sério? - ela me fitou. - Quer ficar lá em casa? Vai ser legal.

\- Não. - neguei, balançando minha cabeça para os lados. - Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha, sabe?

\- Entendo.

\- Me esperem rachas. - a voz estridente de Sai soou atrás de nós, fazendo-nos olhar para ele.

Prendi uma risada quando vi suas roupas. Ele estava vestido com uma calça preta de couro, uma camiseta de mangas vermelha com estampas de beijo, bem decotada no pescoço, e coturnos estilo militar vermelho-alaranjado nos pés.

\- Sai que droga de roupa é essa? - questionou Ino, para depois dar uma gargalhada, não aguentei e acabei sendo contagiada e ri.

Sai nos olhava com cara de nojo, enquanto depositava sua mala de rodinhas vermelho ao seu lado.

\- Não sei qual é a graça.

\- Sai, você está hilário. - comentei, conseguindo conter a risada.

\- Eu fico alegre por bancar o palhaço de circo. - sua voz saiu raivosa e irônica.

\- Sai na moral, à defesa da moda deveria trancar você numa jaula. - disse Ino. - Cara que roupa horrorosa. E de onde você tirou essa camiseta?

Não aguentamos e rimos novamente, escutando Sai bufar. Não tinha como não conter a risada, Sai estava muito engraçado, ele conseguia chamar atenção para ele mesmo.

\- O que vem de baixo não me atinge, suas lacraias.

Depois de quase cinco minutos rindo sem parar, Ino e eu conseguimos nos conter, vendo um Sai de braços cruzados e com a cara amarrada.

\- Já acabaram?

\- Acho que já. - respondeu Ino rindo levemente, apoiando o peso do corpo na sua perna direita.

\- Bom eu só quero lembrar a vocês...

Sai não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois a voz escandalosa de Tenten sobrepôs a sua.

\- E aí gente. - olhamos Tenten terminando de descer as escadas correndo, ela estava animada, e um sorriso alegre estava em seu rosto enquanto parou em nossa frente.

\- Tenten sua imunda, sua mãe não te ensinou como é uma educação, não? - ralhou Sai, olhando-a com chamas nos olhos.

\- Do mesmo jeito que a sua mãe não te ensinou também. - ela rebateu, e em seguida bateu com a mão em sua testa. - Ah me esqueci, você é filho de chocadeira.

\- Eu vou dar o filho de chocadeira a minha mão na sua cara.

\- Então bate aqui. - Tenten deu dois tapinhas em seu rosto. - E depois você vai se ver com a lei Maria da Penha.

\- O sua doença, a lei só serve quando um homem bate em uma mulher. - rebateu Sai, cheio de fogo.

\- E você é o quê, Sai? - perguntou Ino arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele a fitou.

\- Não é obvio? Eu sou uma menina.

Revirei os olhos, começando a me cansar daquela briga sem futuro.

\- Um viado, você quis dizer, né? - se intrometeu Tenten.

Sai a olhou raivoso.

\- O desgraça, a conversa está em linha direta.

\- Eu acabei de fazer um gato e desviei. - resposta era o que não faltava na ponta da língua de Tenten.

\- Gente, parou né? - disse Ino.

\- Estou indo. - virei-me de costas e comecei a seguir meu rumo.

\- Que isso Sakura, eu ainda não falei o que eu iria dizer.

Parei, e olhei para trás.

\- Você pode dizer enquanto nós descemos? - perguntei.

Os três em seguida começaram a me seguir e logo Sai começou:

\- Bom, antes de ser interrompido, eu iria dizer que você não se esqueça da consulta que eu marquei com o Pai Hidan.

\- O quê? - olhei para Sai que estava ao meu lado. Era só o que me faltava.

\- Ora racha, vai me dizer que esqueceu? - ele perguntou, me olhando.

\- Pode me tirar dessa, eu não vou à consulta de macumba. - declarou Ino ao seu lado.

\- Não é macumba o mal amada - começou Sai agora a olhando. -, é só uma consulta de Tarot, nada mais.

\- Vamos Ino, eu já fui e Pai Hidan é um ótimo profissional. - disse Tenten. - Até a Hinata foi, só falta vocês duas.

\- Mesmo assim eu não vou. - disse Ino. - Tenho mais o que fazer.

\- Como não loira, eu já marquei uma hora para cada uma de nós. - disse Sai. -Temos que nos descarregar dessa mazela que existe neste colégio, principalmente você Tenten.

\- Por que eu? - ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Por que você é uma fura olho. - ralhou, mudando seu humor da água para o vinho.

Tenten revirou os olhos.

\- Aff.

\- Você não está com o Rogerio, Sai? - perguntei, não entendendo aquela cisma de Sai com Tenten.

Ele me olhou.

\- Estou, e bem feliz, mas eu gosto de guardar rancor.

\- Credo Sai. - disse Ino fazendo uma careta, enquanto chegamos ao térreo e passamos por aquela muvucada de alunos indo embora.

\- Voltando ao assunto. - ele começou. - Não é justo comigo, poxa eu me preocupo com vocês, menos com a Tenten...

\- Sai vai tomar no rabo. - ralhou Tenten com a cara zangada, mas parece que não afetou Sai.

\- Eu quero fazer coisas que toda as amigas de verdade fazem, sair juntas.

\- E isso se aplica a ir a um centro de macumba? - questionou Ino.

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não é macumba, sua carniça.

\- Tudo bem Sai, eu vou. - a minha resposta pegou todos de surpresa, fazendo Sai, Ino e Tenten parar de andar e me fitar, parecia pouco incrédulos, apenas revirei os olhos.

\- Sério mesmo Sakura? - perguntou Ino.

\- Vamos dar um voto de confiança para o Sai.

O sorriso que Sai abriu parecia que partiria sua cara ao meio. E num segundo Sai estava a minha frente, no outro ele estava agarrado a mim. O choque de seu corpo magrelo contra o meu quase nos levou ao chão com o impacto.

\- Caramba Sai...

\- Sakura, e sabia que você não iria me decepcionar. - ele dizia enquanto me apertava. - E soube que desde a primeira vez que eu coloquei meus olhos cintilantes em você, sabia que poderia contar sempre contigo racha.

Eu começava a ficar sem ar com o aperto de Sai, e acho que as meninas também perceberam.

\- Sai você vai acabar matando a Sakura desse jeito. - escutei a voz de Tenten soar desesperada, antes de sentir o ar voltar aos meus pulmões.

\- Ah Sakura me desculpe. - ele disse. - Eu esqueço que tenho a força de um Man.

_\- Olha a boiolagem aí!_

Não conseguimos evitar em olhar para o lado, podendo ver Neji no estacionamento a vários metros distante de onde nós estávamos. Ao seu lado estavam Gaara e Sasuke, que nos fitavam curiosos. Hinata e Naruto estavam um pouco mais afastados dos outros, mas nos fitavam também.

\- Hinata! - gritou Tenten. - Chega aí, cabrita!

Ela apenas revirou os olhos, e deu um selinho em Naruto e começou a se aproximar.

\- Depois eu vou aí, amor da minha vida. - novamente os berros de Tenten ecoavam nos meus ouvidos, enquanto ela gritava para Neji, que apenas sorriu.

\- Que nojo. - murmurou Sai ao meu lado, Tenten o olhou com cara feia.

\- O que você quer Tenten? - perguntou Hinata parando em nossa frente.

\- Consulta às onze da manhã no gabinete do pai Hidan. - respondeu Sai.

\- O quê?

\- Eles estão marcando para irmos naquele centro de macumba hoje. - respondeu Ino com uma cara entediada.

Sai a fitou revoltado.

\- Ino deixa de ser demente, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que...

\- Pai Hidan não é macumbeiro. - ela concluiu sua frase. - Tchau gente.

\- O quê? - Sai estava com a cara incrédula olhando Ino se afastar. - _Ino Yamanaka, as dez e meia eu estarei na sua porta e te levarei nem que seja amordaçada! _

Ino apenas levantou seu dedo do meio, sem virar para trás, se aproximando de Gaara.

\- Sai pode me tirar dessa. - disse Hinata atraindo a atenção dele para ela.

\- Você não tem o que querer Hinata Hyuuga, você vai e pronto. - ele disse. - Até a Sakura vai.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

\- Sério Sakura?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

\- Pessoal, estou indo. - não esperei uma resposta e apenas fiz o mesmo que Ino, e me aproximei do estacionamento a fim de pegar uma carona com Ino até em casa. Ainda pude escutar a voz de Sai gritando que ele passaria na minha casa para irmos juntos.

\- E aí, flor. - disse Sasuke quando cheguei à rodinha de amigos.

Não pude evitar lembrar-se das coisas que Ino me disse agora a pouco e aquilo contribuiu para que eu me sentisse desconfortável na presença de Sasuke.

\- Oi Sasuke. - tentei parecer normal, mas acho que falhei, e ele percebeu.

Senti sua mão agarrar meu pulso e me levar para um canto mais afastado dos demais.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, me fitando preocupado.

Neguei com a cabeça, e sorri, espantando aquele desconforto que eu havia adquirido.

_Sasuke e eu somos só amigos. Só amigos._

\- Não. Por quê? - perguntei, tentando apaziguar aquela pequena desconfiança que havia em seu rosto.

\- Por nada.

Um silêncio desconfortável se postou entre a gente. Eu olhava um ponto qualquer, mas sentia os olhos de Sasuke queimando em minha pele.

\- Vai esperar a Tsunade? - sua pergunta me fez olhá-lo.

\- Não, ela vai passar o final de semana na escola. - vi suas sobrancelhas arquearem para cima, e continuei: - Vou de carona com Ino até em casa.

Sua expressão de repente ficou animada.

\- Eu posso te dar uma carona. - ele propôs, abrindo um leve sorriso de canto.

\- Não precisa, eu vou com a Ino.

\- Eu faço questão. - ele insistiu com a voz mais animada que o normal.

\- Na sua moto? - perguntei, sentindo meu rosto se formar uma careta. Não era muito fã em andar de moto.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam para cima, num gesto desafiador.

\- Vai me dizer que nunca andou de moto?

\- Não... - balancei a cabeça para os lados. -... Não é isso. Eu só não curto muito.

\- Relaxa flor, eu andarei direitinho. - ele levantou sua mão para cima. - É uma promessa.

Olhei para sua Yamaha que estava estacionada a alguns metros, e depois o fitei.

_Que Deus me ajude._

\- Tudo bem.

Seu sorriso largo se abriu em seu rosto, e aquilo foi o suficiente para sentir algumas batidas do meu peito acelerar, mas resolvi ignorar.

\- Vou falar com a Ino.

Ele assentiu.

\- Estou te esperando na moto.

Voltei o caminho, vendo a baderna que estava por causa de Sai e seus escândalos. Puxei Ino pelo braço que me fitou ainda sorrindo devido às piadas que aconteciam ali.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu vou para casa com o Sasuke.

Esperei algum protesto seu, mas o que ela fez foi apenas arquear uma sobrancelha e assenti com a cabeça.

\- Acho que você sabe o que está fazendo, não é?

\- Tchau Ino.

\- Sakura, se cuide.

Apenas sorri comprimido e saí de lá, aproximando-me da moto. Sasuke já estava em cima e com o seu capacete, ele me entregou um capacete reserva quando parei ao seu lado.

\- Tome.

Peguei de suas mãos e o coloquei e em seguida apoiei minhas mãos em seu ombro e subir na garupa de sua moto.

\- Se segure flor.

Agarrei sua cintura quando a moto ganhou movimento, saindo do estacionamento do colégio e entrando nas ruas movimentadas. Eu sentia seu cheiro amadeirado de seu perfume, e a quentura de seu corpo. Fechei os olhos, e nem percebi quando a moto parou de repente. Abri meus olhos percebendo que havia chegado ao apartamento de minha tia.

Novamente usei seus ombros como apoio para descer, e depois de me atrapalhar toda com o abotoador do capacete, consegui tirá-lo.

\- Obrigada pela carona. - entreguei o capacete para ele.

\- Espero que tenha se divertido com o passeio. - seu sorriso de lado matava qualquer sorriso aberto, e acho que ele sabia disso.

Sorri, impossibilitada de respondê-lo, pois eu não curti nada.

\- Ahn, só não te convido por que eu vou sair daqui a pouco. - falei de repente, só para não manter o silêncio.

Seu sorriso morria aos poucos, ficando com uma expressão cautelosa.

\- Sair? Para onde? - ele quis saber.

\- Vou sair com as meninas e o Sai. - gesticulei com as mãos. - Você sabe, coisa dele.

\- Ah - observei atentamente sua expressão ficar relaxada. - Boa sorte.

\- Acho que eu vou precisar.

Ele riu de leve, olhando os lados para depois me fitar, com um brilho divertido.

\- Você ainda vai sair com... - ele deu uma pausa. -... Sasori.

Apesar de ele parecer indiferente com aquela pergunta, eu percebi um toque repulsa quando ele disse o nome do Sasori.

\- Vou. - disse baixinho, sentindo-me uma estupida por dizer aquilo para ele. Não sabia por que eu estava preocupada do que Sasuke iria pensar, mas não pude evitar.

\- Espero que se divirta. - a voz grossa de Sasuke me tirou de meus devaneios.

Ele pôs o capacete novamente na cabeça, e fazendo um gesto com a mão ele foi embora. Eu fiquei ali parada, vendo até sua moto sumir na esquina para depois soltar um suspiro.

\- O que eu devo fazer agora? - perguntei para mim mesma, quando virava meus calcanhares e entrava no prédio.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem do capítulo?  
Ino já mandou a real, e agora só falta Sakura admitir para ela mesma que gosta do moreno.  
Quero avisar que eu cortei a parte que ele vão ao Pai Hidan, eu estou tendo dificuldades e eu resolvi postar no próximo, pois eu vou mexer naquela parte ainda.

Bom, não sei quando voltarei, pois tenho outras fanfics para atualizar, mas farei o possível para atualizar logo.  
Espero comentários e favoritos.  
Bjs.


	24. Pai Hidan

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Oiee gente, como vão?  
Sim, estou atrasada novamente com a postagem, desculpe.  
Bom vou dizendo que esse capítulo está cortado pela metade, pois o capítulo ao todo estava com mais de 12 mil palavras e ainda não estava pronto ainda, sim escrevi muito, mas garanto que na semana que vem postarei o restante que falta se concluído.  
Agradeço aos comentários anteriores e favoritos, leitores novos sejam muito bem vindos.  
O capítulo está comédia, já vou dizendo e algumas revelações a respeito do passado da Sakura.  
Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - Pai Hidan.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Estacionei a moto em frente a minha casa, tirei o capacete tentando conter a raiva que estava sentindo depois que deixei Sakura em sua residência. Eu ainda tinha alguma esperança de que ela não saísse com aquele babaca, mas agora tudo havia evaporado.

_Merda._

Eu estava a perdendo aos poucos, e eu não sabia como reverter àquela situação. Admito que gosto da Sakura, mas eu não podia chegar já dizendo o que eu estou sentindo, pois eu sabia que eu não era o cara certo para ela, e Sakura sabia muito bem disso. Essa situação estava me deixando louco, estava me segurando para não fazer nenhuma merda e acabar me arrependendo depois, como sempre acontecia comigo. Eu sempre acabava fazendo alguma besteira, era sempre assim, não tinha como eu evitar.

Suspirei e entrei em casa. A sala estava vazia, e não era tão cedo assim para alguém está na cama, tirando Itachi, pois aquele lá sempre diz que o dia só começa mesmo depois do meio dia. Subi as escadas rapidamente e logo cheguei ao meu quarto, fechando a porta num enorme _baque._ Joguei minha mochila no chão e chutei o Puff que estava ao lado da porta. Eu estava emputecido e tinha que descontar a minha raiva em alguma coisa, antes que saísse por aí e fizesse merda.

Passei a mão no rosto tentando me acalmar, e me joguei na cama de cara no colchão, ficando naquela posição por alguns minutos. Sakura iria ter um encontro. _Um encontro!_ Poderia ser pior do que isso? O que ela tinha visto naquele otário?

Virei-me, ficando de barriga pra cima, e me levantei da cama. Não iria ficar ali dentro remoendo as possibilidades do que podia acontecer no encontro da Sakura. Saí do quarto, passando pelo corredor vazio e descendo as escadas, percebi o escritório onde o vovô e o meu pai trabalhavam com a porta entreaberta, resolvi ir até lá. Abri um pouco a porta, encontrando meu avô Madara sentado na sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa, olhando alguns papéis. Dei duas batidas na porta, atraindo sua atenção para mim.

\- Sasuke, já chegou meu neto? - apesar de sua expressão totalmente séria pude ver um pequeno levantar do canto de sua boca.

\- Acabei de chegar. - adentrei mais a sala de seu escritório, encostando a porta. - Cadê meu pai?

\- Ele viajou ontem de manhã para Nagoia fechar alguns contratos que fizemos com a filial de uma empresa beneficente a nossa. Ele deverá está de volta à tarde.

\- Hm. - parei em frente a sua mesa e me sentei na cadeira acolchoada que estava ao meu lado. - E Itachi?

\- Dormindo. - sua expressão era totalmente descontente quando falava do meu irmão. - Aquele moleque não puxou em um terço da minha garra e de seu pai, é um molenga mesmo.

Ri, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Vovô era sempre assim, adorava nos comparar com ele e seu tempo, às vezes nem o papai escapava de seus resmungos.

\- Como vai à escola? - ele quis saber, desviando seu olhar para os papéis em que estava revisando.

\- Bem. - peguei um lápis no porta-canetas e fiquei brincando com ele entre os dedos. - Ontem foi jogo e nossa escola ganhou.

Ele subiu seu olhar para mim, e vi uma sombra de um sorriso, parecia de alguma forma orgulhoso.

\- Eu pude ver seu último gol pela televisão, Itachi que estava assistindo. Meus parabéns.

\- Valeu. - não pude deixar de me sentir feliz pelo reconhecimento de meu avô, mesmo que para ele futebol não era um futuro brilhante do que ele havia planejado para mim.

\- Seu pai comentou que você está gostando de uma garota - ele começou, franzindo levemente sua testa. -, flor de cerejeira, acho que foi isso que ele disse.

Fiquei surpreso por saber que até meu avô estava por dentro do que estava acontecendo comigo. Não podia acreditar que eu era o alvo de fofocas aqui em casa. Pensando bem, Itachi é uma boca grande, era bem capaz dele sempre ficar tocando no assunto quando tinha oportunidade.

\- Quando é que você vai trazê-la para nos apresentar? - a voz de meu avô me fez olhá-lo com cautela. - Fiquei curioso para saber se essa garota é tudo isso que seu irmão e seu pai falam.

_Eu sabia._

\- Nós não temos nada, vô.

\- Não? - ele franziu o cenho, levemente confuso.

\- Você não devia ficar dando ouvidos ao que Itachi fala, ele sempre exagera.

\- Mas seu pai também confirmou.

\- A Sakura é só uma garota legal, vocês estão tratando esse assunto como uma coisa extremamente rara.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- E não é? Nem você ou seus irmãos nunca trouxeram nenhuma namorada para casa, pensei que você fosse o primeiro.

\- Pelo jeito não vai ser eu. - minha declaração saiu com um gosto amargo.

Levantei-me da cadeira deixando o lápis em seu lugar.

\- Vou comer alguma coisa, não tomei café ainda.

\- Pode ir. - caminhei até a porta e quando puxava a porta deixando-a aberta, a voz do meu avô me chamou: - Sasuke... - olhei para trás. -... Um Uchiha nunca desiste do que quer, lembre-se disso.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça sorrindo comprimido, e saí do escritório deixando a porta fechada. Talvez meu avô estivesse certo, talvez eu não devesse deixar Sakura me escapar assim.

**Sakura**

Assim que entrei no apartamento, deixei minhas coisas no quarto e fui procurar alguma coisa para comer, pois eu não havia comido nada ainda. O apartamento estava totalmente silencioso, e aquilo deu aquele sentimento de solidão. Odiava ficar sozinha, acho que era devido das vezes que sempre ficava sozinha quando era criança, quando minha mãe saía para suas farras à noite.

Não conseguia contar todas as vezes que ela me dopava para que não acordasse às horas que ela estava fora, para que assim eu pudesse ficar sozinha, sem preocupá-la. E quando já estava maior e mais sabida, eu cuspia o remédio fora quando ela me dava às costas, e por muitas vezes eu podia presenciar as cenas lamentáveis de Mebuki chegando bêbada, agarrada com outro homem que não era meu pai, como se ele ligasse para alguma coisa.

Terminei de comer e fui para o meu quarto, arrumei algumas coisas que estavam bagunçadas e organizei algumas roupas, preparando a minha mochila com roupas novas para levar para escola na segunda. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquilo, mas escutei o meu celular tocar.

Fui até a cama onde ele estava e vi o nome do Sasori na tela display.

\- Oi Sasori.

_\- Olá Sakura, tudo bem?_ \- sua voz do outro lado da linha estava totalmente animada.

Sorri sendo contagiada com seu humor para cima.

\- Sim e você?

_\- Estou ótimo, ainda mais agora que estou falando com você._

Que direto. Ele continuou:

\- _Eu estou te ligando para confirmar se a nossa saída ainda está de pé, ou você esqueceu?_

\- Eu não esqueci. - procurei alguma coisa no guarda-roupa, pois daqui a pouco Sai estaria aqui. - Mas estou curiosa para saber aonde você vai me levar.

_\- Estava pensando em ir para aquela mesma boate que nos encontramos da última vez. _\- ele disse, estava bem empolgado. _\- Aquele lugar é bem legal, é uma das melhores aqui da cidade. Bom, se você estiver a fim de dançar._

\- Aquela boate realmente é boa. - tirei uma camiseta cinza de mangas, não iria sair com a que estava usando. - Dançar distraí a mente.

_\- Que bom. -_ senti que ele sorria. - _Posso te pegar as oito?_

Nesse meio tempo escutei a campainha da sala tocar. Deixei a camiseta em cima da cama e saí do quarto, logo chegando à sala.

\- Claro, ficarei esperando. Sasori agora tenho que desligar, eu vou atender a porta.

_\- Tudo bem, as oito estarei aí. Tchau._

\- Tchau.

Quando desliguei abri a porta dando de cara com Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Sai.

\- Olá _Pink Hair_, está pronta? - foi Sai que perguntou com um sorriso animado. Ele estava usando batom?

Franzi o cenho e olhei as horas no meu celular, eram dez e quinze, olhei Sai.

\- Ainda é cedo para você está aqui.

As meninas reviraram os olhos, e Ino bufava a cada dez segundos, completamente Sai a trouxe na marra. Dei espaço para que elas pudessem entrar.

\- Esse projeto de viado apareceu na minha porta às dez horas em ponto. - ralhou Ino emburrada, enquanto empurrava Sai pelas costas. - Não tive nem tempo de sentar no sofá depois que cheguei em casa.

\- Ino deixa de ser bruta. - ralhou Sai, fitando-a de cenho franzido. - Tenho pena do Gaara de ter você como namorada, mulher macho.

A expressão de Ino aos poucos se tornava maligna, pois suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e não era de constrangimento.

\- Eu vou dar a mulher macho um soco bem na sua cara, sua ameba saltitante.

Ela avançou para cima de Sai, mas Hinata apareceu no meio dos dois o impedindo uma briga.

\- _Chega!_ \- gritou Hinata, fazendo os dois se calarem. - Será possível que nem na casa dos outros vocês não se comportam?

\- A culpa é do Sai que não perde a oportunidade de infernizar a vida dos outros. - ralhou Ino, sentando-se no sofá que estava atrás de mim.

Sai apenas cruzou os braços e virou a cara, totalmente seboso. Hinata se virou para mim.

\- Desculpe Sakura, mas você sabe que quando o Sai está por perto é sinônimo de confusão. - desculpou Hinata, meio sem graça.

\- Ei eu ainda estou aqui! - declarou Sai atrás dela.

\- Que isso, já me acostumei. - sorri. - Sintam-se em casa.

\- Caraca mané, nunca pensei que chegaria o dia que eu entraria dentro da casa da diretora. - comentou Tenten já na porta que dava para cozinha.

\- Nem para disfarçar você disfarça, né Tenten. - disse Ino a olhando do sofá.

Tenten olhou para trás.

\- Vocês vão dizer que não estavam curiosos para saber como era a toca da Tsunade? - ela me fitou. - Sem ofensas, Sakura.

\- Até que é jeitosinho. - comentou Sai, catando cada canto do lugar com o olhar.

Apenas ignorei.

\- Gente eu vou só trocar de blusa para a gente ir. - falei caminhando para o interior do corredor.

\- Pode demorar a vontade Sakura. - a voz de Ino soou bem alta, mas logo Sai se declarou:

\- Vai demorar nada, nós temos um horário marcado, então vai logo rosada.

Apenas revirei os olhos com os apelidos que Sai me dava e logo entrei no meu quarto. Coloquei a blusa que eu havia separado para mim, e meu par de sapatilhas que estavam num canto. Abri a porta do guarda-roupa e tirei uma pequena bolsa marrom travessal, colocando algumas coisas dentro, e saí do quarto.

\- Já estou pronta. - disse assim quando entrei na sala, vendo Ino novamente discutindo com Sai, ela realmente não queria ir. Conhecia a minha amiga muito bem para saber que ela não curtia esses tipos de assunto.

Hinata deu mais outro chega naquela discursão e saímos do apartamento, e logo mais estávamos de frente ao Ford Ecosport vermelho de Sai. Hinata foi à frente com Sai e eu, Tenten e Ino fomos no banco de trás, fiquei no meio entre as duas. Logo Sai deu a partida.

\- Sai você não acha que estamos indo cedo demais não? - Perguntou Hinata ao seu lado.

Sai passou a marcha e virou a esquina da minha rua.

\- Claro que não racha, esqueceu que o caminho e longo? - ele deu uma breve olhada para Hinata voltando sua atenção para frente. - Pai Hidan é ótimo, mas mora naquele quito dos infernos.

\- Vou tirar tudo quando é descarrego, pois preciso ficar leve pra sair com o Neji hoje. - disse Tenten fitando as unhas pintadas de verde neon.

\- Aonde você vai com o meu... Com o Neji? - Sai deu uma pequena atrapalhada na sua fala.

\- Isso não é da sua conta lagartixa. - rebateu Tenten. - Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa...

\- Boa pro fogo. - Sai rebateu a interrompendo.

\- Também. - Tenten riu. - Neji vai me levar para o forró.

Olhamos todos para Tenten que sacolejava seu corpo para os lados, dançando uma música imaginária, até Sai deixou sua atenção na rua para olhar para trás. Mas aquilo foi o suficiente para ele perder a direção e entrar na contramão quando um caminhão vinha no sentido contrário. Meu corpo gelou naquela hora.

\- _Sai, cuidado!_ \- meu grito desesperado o fez olhar para frente.

\- Ai meu Deus! - ele gritou enquanto voltava o carro para a pista certa quase evitando um terrível acidente. A gritaria que ficou no carro foi tão alta que meus ouvidos doíam.

\- Sai seu idiota, você quer nos matar? -a voz de Ino estava totalmente histérica enquanto ela se inclinava para frente dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

\- Ai! Eu não tenho culpa! - ele declarou. - A culpa foi da Tenten que vem com esse absurdo de forró!

\- O quê? - a expressão de Tenten era incrédula. - Nem vem colocar a culpa em mim não, é você que está dirigindo.

\- Mas como eu vou me concentrar quando você fala que vai para um forró? Pelo amor da Santa Maria da Moda, Tenten, você agora se superou. Porra, forro? Você é mais doente do que eu pensei.

\- O que tem de mais em forró? Eu gosto e o Neji também, e, aliás, não é um forro qualquer vou para o show do Wesley Safadão lá na praça da biquinha.

\- Onde fica isso? - Ino perguntou, a olhando.

\- Em Ōta. Lá tem um palco na praça, não sei como Neji conseguiu os ingressos, já que estavam todos esgotados.

\- Ah.

\- Meu irmão é eclético, ele gosta de todos os tipos de música. Outro dia estava escutando Ghost B.C no volume máximo. Meu pai só faltou o matar quando chegou em casa com alguns acionistas da empresa e passou o maior vexame.

\- Que droga é _Ghost_ o quê? - perguntei, nunca tinha ouvido nada a respeito disso.

\- Ghost B.C. - Sai explicou. - É uma banda de rock satânica. Os shows dele é um ritual ao demônio.

\- Que horror. - declarou Ino. - Como seu irmão pode escutar umas coisas dessa, Hinata?

\- Meu irmão é maluco.

\- Ei não chama meu Nejizinho de maluco, ele só te um gosto diferente. - Tenten o defendeu.

\- Aff.

Um silêncio se postou no carro, mas não durou por muito tempo, pois esse foi quebrado por Sai.

\- Você ainda vai sair com o Sasori, Sakura? - ele perguntou sem tirar sua atenção na estrada.

\- Vou. - respondi enquanto eu fitava a janela do lado da Ino. A mesma deu uma risada pouco sarcástica me fazendo olhar para ela, que fitava a janela.

\- Aquele Sasori realmente é um bofe de gostoso. - disse Sai. - Se ele comesse da mesma fruta do que eu, e se eu não estivesse com o meu Roro, eu cairia de boca nele. - em seguida Sai soltou uma gargalhada com o duplo sentido de sua frase, fazendo todas nós fazer uma careta.

\- Você é um nojento Sai. - disse Tenten que estava ao meu lado direito e me olhou. - Você fez uma ótima escolha em ficar com o Sasori, amiga. Ele é gatinho mesmo, melhor do que aquele cachorro do Sasuke.

\- Você diz isso dele Tenten por está morrendo de inveja, por que o bofe te comeu e depois te jogou fora que nem papel de bala. - declarou Sai, todo provocativo.

\- O quê? Repete de novo, sua ameba? - a voz de Tenten saiu mais alta que o normal. - Pior você que estava doidinho para que ele te enrabasse.

\- Estava mesmo, minha filha - Sai admitiu. - Mas agora eu não preciso mais, pois eu tenho alguém para me enrabar.

Ino e eu trocamos olhares, estávamos chocadas demais para não nos intrometer na briga deles dois.

\- Que nojo. - murmurou Tenten fazendo uma careta. - Poupe-me dos detalhes absurdos, não quero poluir meus tímpanos.

\- Foda-se. Hoje depois quando voltar da consulta com Pai Hidan, eu vou para o litoral me encontrar com o meu bofe e vamos nos divertir naquela borracharia. Adoro quando ele fica sem camisa e todo sujo de óleo e graxa, meu útero dar cambalhotas.

As gargalhadas de Sai novamente ecoavam por todo o carro, enquanto ele passava a mão no seu cabelo, com as pontas platinadas.

\- Ninguém merece. - murmurou Ino, e depois me olhou. - Você sabe onde vai ir?

Ino se referia ao meu encontro com Sasori.

\- Ele me ligou hoje e disse que iremos naquela boate que fomos naquele dia.

\- Arrasou racha, adoro a The Night. - Sai se intrometeu. - O bofe ganhou uns pontinhos comigo agora.

Sorri com o jeito esparafatoso de Sai.

\- Você sabe o que está fazendo, né? - perguntou Ino, mostrando sua preocupação comigo.

\- Não precise se preocupar Ino. - sorri, tentando passar um pouco de conforto para ela.

Ela apenas assentiu e voltou a olhar a paisagem lá fora. Estava pouco receosa com esse encontro, mas não podia fazer mais nada. Não achava legal desmarcar com Sasori agora, eu seria indelicada demais.

Demorou um pouco mais do que o esperado para chegarmos ao nosso destino. Havíamos pegado um pouco de trânsito e só conseguimos chegar na hora marcada por que Sai nos puxou antes da hora, e com isso deu tempo.

O carro parou em frente a uma casa pequena mais bem bonita pintada de azul-bebê com detalhes branco nas pilastras que sustentava a varanda. Não parecia com nada do que eu havia fantasiado, era simplesmente uma casa comum, e por um momento pensei que estivéssemos no endereço errado.

\- Tem certeza que é aqui, Sai? - Perguntei depois que estávamos caminhando até a porta de madeira.

Ele me olhou.

\- Claro racha, você estava esperando o quê? Uma casa abandonada e decaída com caveiras teia de aranha e um terreiro para pegar santo?

\- Terreiro para pegar santo não. - ri com isso fazendo as outras meninas também rirem.

Tenten que estava ao meu lado enganchou seu baço no meu.

\- Relaxa Sakura, Pai Hidan é legal e normal, né Hinata? - ela cutucou a morena nas costas que estava a nossa frente.

\- A Tenten tem razão. - ela olhou para mim e depois para Ino. - Ele só é meio estranho.

\- Cale a boca vocês que eu vou tocar a campainha. - Sai tocou a campainha, o som podia se ouvido aqui fora. O tempo passava e nada. - Mas que demora!

\- Tem certeza que esse cara está em casa? - perguntou Ino.

\- Claro, eu liguei para ele hoje mais cedo confirmando nossa vinda. - ele respondeu tocando mais uma vez e depois mais outra e mais outra.

_\- Já vai._ \- a voz que soou abafada não era nada masculina e sim feminina.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que a porta fosse aberta, e para a nossa surpresa não era o Pai Hidan e sim uma mulher. Ela estava vestida só com uma camiseta masculina de mangas que cobria a metade de suas coxas e seus cabelos negros estavam todos emaranhados.

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto nos olhava.

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Viemos para uma consulta com o Pai Hidan. - disse Sai, medindo a mulher a nossa frente com uma expressão totalmente sebosa.

A mulher franziu o cenho levemente, mas abriu a porta para que pudéssemos passar.

\- Hidan, tem gente aqui te procurando! - ela gritou fechando a porta depois quando entramos. - Não repare a bagunça.

A pequena sala estava toda desorganizada, havia roupas espalhadas pelos cantos, embalagem de salgadinhos jogados no chão, litro de cerveja na mesinha de centro e papel de pizza em cima da pequena televisão. Àquilo realmente não era o que eu imaginava. Ino que havia se postado ao meu lado murmurava onde ela havia se metido, eu também fazia essa mesma pergunta.

Escutei uma movimentação no corredor e vimos um homem atravessar a porta terminando de fechar a braguilha da calça jeans rasgada, estava sem camisa. Ele nos olhou e depois para a mulher que ficou a sua frente em seguida, roubando-lhe um beijo.

\- Amor, eu realmente tenho que ir.

\- Tudo bem, mas me liga, talvez eu mude de ideia naquele assunto. - seu sorriso era totalmente malicioso, enquanto ela mais uma vez o beijou para em seguida sumir no interior do corredor.

Ele nos fitou novamente, e pego uma camiseta com estampas havaiana e a colocou.

\- Olá pessoal, desculpe a demora.

\- Eu percebi, ficamos mofando lá fora. - disse Sai, sendo abusado como sempre.

\- Realmente foi mal. - ele se aproximou, enquanto passava seu olhar em nós. - Rostos novos. - ele olhou para mim e depois Ino, e parou em Hinata. - Você eu conheço.

\- Essas são a Sakura e Ino - apresentou Tenten calmamente.

\- Hm. Entendo.

Hidan era um cara alto, seu cabelo num tom embranquecido e penteado para trás, seus olhos de uma estranha cor violeta o que combinava com ele. Era bonito.

\- Vocês me dê um minuto até eu me preparar, daqui a pouco eu chamo vocês. - ele disse. - Mas sente-se, e não reparem na bagunça, fiquei sem tempo agora de manhã, sabe? - ele soltou uma risada sem graça.

Acomodamos nos sofás, Hinata e Ino sentaram ao meu lado no sofá de três lugares, Sai se sentou no de dois e Tenten sentou-se numa cadeira de praia que estava num canto, e tirou o celular para fora. Hidan sumiu nos corredores, e cinco minutos depois aquela mesma mulher morena apareceu, agora vestida com jeans, uma camiseta branca de magas e sapatilhas nos pés.

Ela acenou para a gente dando um tchau e saiu em seguida.

\- Bonita ela. - comentou Hinata. - Será que é a namorada dele?

\- Duvido, deve ser umazinha que ele come de vez em quando. - disse Sai totalmente nojento.

\- Que horror Sai.

Hidan apareceu na sala em seguida vestido com uma capa preta de mangas longas e com nuvens vermelhas estampadas em torno dela, e um cordão de prata com um pingente de um triangulo invertido dentro de um círculo. Aquilo era totalmente estranho.

\- Quem vai ser o primeiro? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu! - manifestou-se Tenten se levantando da cadeira de praia num pulo.

\- Siga-me.

Os dois logo sumiram no corredor.

\- Depois quando a Tenten sair você vai Sakura, depois a Ino, depois a Hinata e eu vou por último.

\- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? - perguntou Ino.

\- Claro racha, você tem que se descarregar.

Ficamos ali, algum tempo até Tenten apareceu com um sorriso do canto a outro e mandando o próximo ir. Eu não tinha mais escolhas, apenas me levantei e fui em direção aonde Tenten havia dito.

Parei em frente à porta aberta daquele quarto totalmente pintado de azul, e totalmente diferente. Hidan estava sentado numa almofada do outro lado daquela mesa retangular e baixa, fechando uma gaveta ao seu lado. Ele levantou seu olhar para mim e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Entre, não se acanhe. - ele disse.

Apenas segui sua ordem e entrei, olhando as poucas coisas que havia ali.

\- Sente-se. - ele apontou com a mão a almofada vermelha de estrelas, enquanto juntavas as cartas em um monte em suas mãos.

\- Você é Sakura, não é?

\- Sou. - minha voz saiu baixinha.

\- Primeira vez que vem conferir as cartas? - ele me olhou, apenas assenti, ainda estava meio acanhada com aquilo tudo. - Não fique nervosa, sou cem por cento magia branca, só faço o bem. - ele sorriu e começou a embaralhar as cartas num modo totalmente profissional. - O que você quer saber? Seu futuro, um amor, sonho realizados, o quê?

\- Eu não sei. - admiti.

Ele me olhou novamente e franziu o cenho

\- Como não sabe? As pessoas geralmente me procuram para saber alguma coisa que as aflige, saber o futuro, essas coisas.

\- Eu vim mais sob pressão. - fiquei envergonhada por admiti aquilo, mas era pura verdade. - Sai que insistiu...

\- Ah entendi. - ele sorriu. - Sai é demais mesmo. - ele se aproximou seu corpo para frente. - Só entre nós aqui, eu fiz uma mandibinha para fazer com que ele parasse de me procurar, sabe, toda hora é chato, mesmo ele me pagando, também tenho minha vida e preciso curti-la. Para o Sai, minha vida é aqui nesse quarto desvendando futuros alheios.

Sorri, achando engraçado o modo sussurrado que ele disse.

\- Entendo completamente.

Ele sorriu para mim, se ajeitando em seu lugar.

\- Só não comenta nada com ele, tudo bem?

\- Está guardado a sete chaves.

Ele sorriu novamente, agora animando.

\- Gostei de você, é bem simpática, Sakura.

\- Obrigada.

\- Bom, vamos ver o seu futuro e sua sorte, tudo bem?

Assenti com a cabeça.

Aquela pequena troca de dialeto tinha tirado aquela pequena impressão estranha que tive dele quando o vi. Hidan só era um cara jovem de pique para curtir sua vida. Ele terminou de embaralhar as cartas e os abriu com as figuras viradas para baixo.

\- Escolha sete cartas.

Fiquei olhando para aquele baralho aberto em suas mãos, e lentamente escolhi as cartas que eu queria. Em seguida Hidan as posicionou as sete cartas em cima da mesa num semicírculo, todas viradas para baixo. Depois ele pegou outro baralho que estava ao lado com um número de cartas maiores do que o anterior e começou a embaralhar rapidamente. Seus dedos ágeis passavam as cartas umas nas outras, bem rápidos que fiquei tonta só de olhar. E como da última vez ele a abriu as cartas como um leque em suas mãos para mim.

\- Escolha mais sete cartas.

Escolhi as cartas e em seguida ele as posicionou num segundo semicírculos abaixo do primeiro, viradas com as figuras para baixo. Ele estava sério, concentrado no que fazia, e eu tentava captar tudo o que ele fazia. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como ele iria fazer aquilo. Não acreditava muitos nesses negócios de bruxarias e Tarô.

Calmamente Hidan levantou a primeira carta do semicírculo de cima, e em seguida virou a primeira carta do semicírculo debaixo, ele analisou atentamente. Eu continuava calada, não tinha o que falar, não tinha o mínimo interesse de saber o meu futuro, mas eu sabia lá no fundo que eu tinha medo do que possa vir.

\- Você é uma pessoa responsável, adquiriu isso muito cedo. - ele começou, e em seguida abriu a segunda carta de cima e a segunda carta de baixo. - É muito emotiva e é uma boa conselheira, mas para seus assuntos pessoais é bastante insegura, mas isso vem do seu passado, vejo muito tumultos, dinheiro, isso está te afetando no presente.

Eu não disse nada, não tinha o que dizer. Estava completamente passada com as coisas que ele estava desvendando de mim. Ele continuou, enquanto terminava de virar os restantes das cartas que faltavam, e analisando-as.

\- Tem dois homens na sua vida, ambos com personalidades fortes. - ele começou. - O primeiro tem um espirito soberano, tem muita influencia sobre você. O segundo tem um espirito guerreiro, está ganhando força aos poucos. - ele me olhou. - Você vai ter que fazer uma escolha muito em breve.

\- Escolha?

Ele assentiu e apontou para uma das cartas acima.

\- A carta enamorados indica que você fará uma escolha muito em breve. Os dois cavaleiros - ele apontou para as duas cartas uma ao lado da outra do semicírculo debaixo. - esperam que você dê a sua última cartada, eles estão na espera, principalmente o primeiro cavaleiro.

Eu fitava as cartas, sem entender o significado delas. Sabia perfeitamente de quem ele estava se referindo, mas eu preferi me fazer de tonta e não admitir para mim mesmo a verdade estampada na minha cara.

\- Eu estou sentindo seus chakras intensos. - ele me olhou. - Você está muito carregada de energias ruins, principalmente as invejas por cima de você. - ele se inclinou para baixo e tirou um vidrinho com um líquido de duas cores, laranja em baixo e rosa em cima. Ele estendeu a mim.

\- O que é isso? - perguntei enquanto pegava o vidrinho transparente.

\- Esse é um óleo de _Cerridwen_, é um óleo místico da deusa celta Morrigan. Você pinga algumas gotas dele na mão e o esfrega no seu corpo enquanto toma banho, ele vai ajudar deixar seu corpo relaxado, você vai e sentir renovada.

\- Tá bom, obrigada.

\- É isso, espero que consiga saber fazer a escolha certa, pois um deles vai fazer você se desprender do passado, e deixar os fantasmas para trás.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

\- Você pode chamar o próximo para mim?

\- Claro. - fiquei de pé. - Obrigada.

\- Disponha. - ele sorriu. - Espero vê-la mais vezes.

\- Tá.

Assim que entrei na sala, fui logo arrebatada pelos olhares das meninas.

\- Ele esta chamando o próximo.

\- Vai Ino. - disse Tenten.

\- Vai você Hinata. Eu vou depois.

\- Ino, não tem nada de mais, ele é até simpático. - eu falei sentando-me no sofá, ao lado de Sai.

Ela fez uma careta, e Hinata a empurrou para que ela levantasse.

\- Vá você, depois eu vou.

\- Tá legal. - ela bufou mais uma vez, mas seguiu em direção ao corredor.

\- Como foi? - Sai quis saber.

\- Normal. - dei de ombro.

\- Descobriu alguma coisa do seu futuro?

Suspirei pesadamente e me afundei no sofá.

\- Ele disse que vou fazer uma escolha entre dois cavaleiros, um com espirito soberano e o outro de espirito guerreiro.

\- Caralho viado! Eu já até sei quem são. - gritou Tenten dando um tapa na sua perna.

\- Tenten fala baixo. - Hinata o repreendeu.

\- Só um idiota não percebeu que Pai Hidan está se referindo ao Sasuke e ao Sasori. - disse Sai.

Tenten riu.

\- Aposto que o de espirito soberano é o Sasuke, e o de guerreiro é o Sasori. - disse Tenten.

\- E por que você acha isso? - perguntei.

\- Sakura, na moral, às vezes tu é lerda. - disse Sai. - Está na cara que o Sasuke é o soberano, pois ele comanda quase todas as rachas da escola. E o Sasori é o guerreiro, ele está lutando por você, meu amor.

\- Eu voto no Sasori. - declarou Tenten. - E você Hinata?

Ela olhou para mim, e depois disse:

\- Sasuke.

\- Por quê? - ela quis saber.

\- Por que você está votando no Sasori? - Hinata rebateu.

\- Por que eu não gosto do Sasuke.

\- A mesma coisa eu sinto por Sasori.

\- Aff. - ela revirou os olhos. - E você Sai?

\- Eu voto nos dois, por que os dois são dois bofes escândalos e gostosos, eu queria os dois na minha cama. - ele olhou para mim. - Mas como eu não sou fura olho - Tenten fingiu uma torce falsa, mas Sai a ignorou. -, eu deixo os dois ficarem na sua cama.

Ele sorria enquanto passava a sua mão na minha perna.

\- Fala sério Sai. - disse afastando sua mão da minha perna, ele gargalhou.

Ino apareceu na sala, parecia mais amena.

\- Vai lá Hinata.

Hinata se levantou e sumiu no corredor.

\- E aí Ino? - Perguntei, ela sentou-se ao lado de Tenten.

\- Ele é legal.

\- Eu não te falei racha loira. - disse Sai, sorrindo do canto a outro.

Ino apenas revirou os olhos, e pegou seu celular que estava tocando na sua bolsa. Hinata não demorou muito na sua consulta e logo retornou fazendo Sai ir na sua vez. Ficamos falando coisas banais até um grito de Sai ecoar pela casa.

_\- O quê?_

Olhamos uma para outras com o estardalhaço que Sai fez.

\- O que deve ter acontecido? - perguntei.

\- Sei lá. - disse Ino.

\- Preocupa não gente, sabe que o Sai é escandaloso. - disse Tenten.

Apenas demos de ombro e retomamos a nossa conversa. Depois de alguns minutos Sai apareceu, fazendo todas nós olhar para ele.

\- Por que você gritou daquele jeito? - Tenten perguntou, ficando de pé como todas nós.

\- O pai Hidan disse que minha vida vai tomar um outro rumo, e que vai acontecer alguma coisa que vai me fazer mudar.

\- Mudar? Como assim? - Ino perguntou.

\- Eu vou lá saber.

\- E isso não é bom? - questionou Hinata. - Quer dizer... Pode ser uma mudança para melhor.

Ele a fitou, parecia receoso.

\- Eu não sei, não estou tendo um bom pressentimento com isso.

Hidan pareceu na sala, sem aquela capa estranha, ele deu seu preço de consulta que era bem salgado para o meu bolso e de todas nós. Depois que o pagamos fomos embora. O caminho foi pouco turbulento, pois cada uma de nós contava alguns fatos do seu futuro próximo, e saiu até aposta de quem ficará comigo no final, e era só o que me faltava.

Sai parou seu carro em frente ao meu prédio e depois de me despedir, saí do carro e logo mais estava entrando no apartamento. Apenas me joguei no sofá, sentindo-me totalmente desgastada psicologicamente, pois tudo o que Hidan falara ficava ecoando na minha mente.

Escolha.

Essa palavra de alguma forma estava mexendo realmente comigo, e eu não sabia se estava pronta para isso.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que dizem?  
Sai realmente é uma figura né? Alguém tem algum palpite do que vai acontecer com ele para ter uma grande mudança?  
E Sakura? Vimos um pouco do passado turbulento dela, né?  
Pai Hidan é uma comédia mesmo kkk  
E Sasuke? Até o avô na expectativa de que ele fique com a flor kkk  
Bom espero muitos comentários e favoritos, semana que vem estarei de volta, pois o capítulo não falta muito para ser concluído e darei uma pausa para terminar de escrever Lua de Sangue e segunda estarei com o capítulo para quem gosta.

Bom gente é isso, nos vemos depois.  
Bjs.


	25. Sasori Akasuna

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meus amores lindos, cheguei :D  
Gente obrigada pelos favoritos e comentários - ainda vou responder, pois minha internet está um nojo -, vcs são mordiveis :3  
Bom para o começo de conversa eu quero deixar claro que tudo o que está no capítulo é para o bem futuro do casal sasusaku e não me mate por favor.  
E para aquela pessoa que gosta de sasosaku ( Rafinha2000 - do SS ) acho que é o único que está torcendo para o casal, esse capítulo é dedicado a vc  
Bom pessoal espero que goste do capítulo, ele está legal e que apesar da situação espero que curtam.  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Sasori Akasuna.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

Havia pouco tempo que tinha acordado, pois havia dormido a tarde toda, e agora estava jogado na minha cama com o celular nas mãos jogando _Candy Crush._ Eu me esforçava o máximo para distrair a minha mente do possível encontro que Sakura teria com o babaca do Akasuna, mas vez ou outra eu me repreendia por meus pensamentos me levar ao assunto.

_\- Merda!_ \- xinguei quando perdi minha última vida, eu estava no nível duzentos e vinte e estava um inferno para passar.

Joguei o celular num canto e bufei pela centésima vez naquele dia. Foquei minha visão no teto como se eu fosse encontrar alguma coisa de interessante lá. Tudo estava dando errado, a situação havia saído de controle, não estava conseguido controlar o rumo que aquela história estava tomando. Eu estava redondamente caído pela Sakura e não sabia como reagir naquela situação. Tudo era novo para mim, nunca senti aquilo por garota nenhuma, parecia até algum tipo de praga que Itachi tinha colocado em mim. Eu não me reconhecia mais, eu sentia que não era mais o mesmo. Não sentia mais vontade de ficar com mais ninguém que não fosse a Sakura, e imaginar que ela não sente o mesmo que eu me deixava redondamente quebrado.

Voltei à realidade quando a porta do meu quarto foi escancarada, dando-me a visão do corpo de Itachi ali no portal, me olhando.

\- Vai mofar o dia todo no quarto, cara já está de noite. - ele disse, e voltei minha atenção para o teto.

\- Não enche Itachi. - murmurei sem ânimo para nada.

Ele estalou a língua e percebi seu corpo entrando mais no quarto.

\- Estou para ver a qualquer momento seu corpo se fundir com a cama. - não respondi, e ele bufou. - Fala aí, qual é o motivo da deprê?

\- Eu não estou deprê. - voltei meu olhar para ele, que estava encostado na cômoda com os braços cruzados. Um sorriso debochado estava em sua boca. - O que foi?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu vou sair com uns amigos para um bar novo que abriu na cidade, chapar. Quer ir? Acho que isso deve ajudar a sair dessa foça, pegar mulher sempre ajuda e beber também.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Itachi você é meu irmão mais velho, seu dever é dar conselhos bons e não mandar beber e pegar mulher.

\- Eu sou o terceiro irmão mais velho, e o mais legal. - ele sorriu convencido, revirei os olhos. - E você quer conselho melhor do que beber e pegar mulher?

\- Fala sério.

\- E aí, topa?

\- Com seus amigos, nem fudendo.

\- Como se os seus amigos fosse santos. - revirei os olhos mais uma vez. - O _senhor ferrugem_ está lá em baixo querendo falar com você.

\- Por que ele não subiu? - perguntei, sabendo de quem Itachi se referia.

\- Eu vou lá saber. - ele deu de ombro. - Vai lá receber seu amigo paranoico.

\- Deixa ele escutar você o apelidando disso. - levantei-me da cama, na mesma hora senti meu corpo pesado, eu estava me sentindo um lixo humano.

Itachi apenas me deu as costas e saiu do meu quarto, entrando no seu. Saí logo em seguida e caminhei pelo corredor. Gaara estava sentado no sofá de três lugares, ele mexia no celular e sorria que nem um babaca, completamente deveria está falando com Ino. Fiquei pensando se eu ficava com essa cara de panaca quando eu falava com a Sakura.

\- Gaara. - murmurei enquanto descia as escadas.

Ele ergueu seu olhar do celular para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você está com uma baita cara de bunda.

Revirei os olhos diante de seu comentário imbecil e seu sorriso mais imbecil ainda.

\- Eu estava dormindo.

\- Deu para perceber, está rabugento.

Resmunguei alguma coisa que nem eu mesmo entendi e fui até a cozinha, não precisei chamá-lo, pois Gaara me seguia.

\- O que você quer? - perguntei entrando na cozinha e abrindo a geladeira, tirando duas latinhas de Coca, estendi uma para ele.

\- Valeu. - ele pegou da minha mão. - Só vim saber como você estava.

Eu abria o armário procurando alguma coisa legal para comer, mas não pude deixar de olhar para Gaara, que já puxava uma cadeira da mesa para se sentar.

\- Como assim?

Ele se sentou. Franzi o cenho, não entendia onde ele queria chegar, ou ele poderia ter enlouquecido de vez.

\- Você sabe - abriu a latinha. -, a Sakura...

\- O que tem ela?

Juro que se Gaara começar a ficar enrolando desse jeito eu iria o fazer engolir aquela lata.

\- Soube que ela tem um encontro com o Sasori.

Porra, só de escutar o nome daquele babaca meu estômago embrulhava. Voltei a revirar o armário, agora sentindo a ira e a mágoa começar me consumir por dentro, só dele ter mencionado aquele assunto que eu fiz o prazer de esquecer.

\- Conta outra que essa é velha.

\- Pensei que você se importava do fato da Sakura sair com outro cara.

Tirei os dois pacotes de doritos e bati a porta do armário com um pouco mais de força.

Gaara estava conseguindo me irritar.

\- O que você quer realmente, Gaara?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e agarrou um pacote de doritos da minha mão.

\- Realmente nada, só trazer as notícias.

Sentei-me na cadeira de costas para a porta e abri o pacote de doritos e a latinha de Coca. O silêncio reinou na cozinha e eu não tinha a mínima vontade de quebrá-lo.

\- Ele vai levar ela naquela boate nova que fomos semanas trás e que você ficou trancado na escola.

Ergui meu olhar para ele.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Ele sorriu e deu um gole de sua Coca.

\- Ino.

Já era de esperar dele saber aquele tipo de coisas, já que Ino era melhor amiga de Sakura.

\- O que as maricas estão fofocando? - Itachi apareceu na cozinha. - Doritos? Ainda tem? - ele foi até os armários, sem esperar uma resposta.

Ele fechou o armário com o pacote nas mãos, abrindo.

\- O que estão fofocando aí? - ele voltou a perguntar.

\- Nada que seja da sua conta. - murmurei, jogando um bocado do biscoito na boca.

Itachi encostou as costas na geladeira, ao lado onde Gaara sentava e me fitou.

\- Que bicho te mordeu?

\- Ele só está irritado por que a Sakura tem um encontro com outro cara hoje.

Naquela hora eu queria que Gaara fosse uma formiga só para que eu tivesse o prazer de esmagá-lo.

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha e um sorriso começou a surgir na sua cara.

\- Então é por isso que estava trancado e mofando no quarto?

\- Para de graça, não tem nada haver. - resmunguei.

Itachi gargalhou, colocando a mão na mesa. Agora queria que Itachi também fosse uma formiga.

Ele olhou para Gaara.

\- Como é essa garota? Deve ser muito bonita mesmo para deixar meu querido irmãozinho tolo deprê desse jeito.

\- Ela é muito bonita. - Gaara respondeu, franzindo o cenho para mim.

\- Vocês dão pra parar de falar de mim, eu agradeceria.

E nessa hora meu pai apareceu na cozinha, vestido com seu terno italiano preto e sua pasta preta na mão direita. Ele olhou para mim e depois Itachi e acabou no Gaara, e sorriu.

\- Veja só quem apareceu. Oi Gaara.

\- Olá senhor Fugaku.

Papai voltou seu olhar para mim, depositando sua maleta em cima do balcão da cozinha.

\- Oi filho.

\- Oi pai. - murmurei, e dei um gole da minha Coca.

\- Pensei que chegaria no começa da tarde e não agora a noite. - comentou Itachi, desencostando da geladeira quando papai abriu, tirando uma garrafa de água.

\- Tive uns contratempos e acabei mudando o horário do voo para mais tarde.

\- Hm. Resolveu tudo?

\- Sim. - ele sorriu. - Cadê seu avô?

\- Está no quarto falando com Shisui pelo telefone. - Itachi respondeu, jogando a embalagem do biscoito na lixeira.

\- Certo.

\- Vou me arrumar. - ele disse se afastando da cozinha, mas virou-se para mim. - Você não querer ir mesmo ao bar? O convite ainda está de pé.

\- Não Itachi, mas valeu pelo convite.

Ele apenas deu de ombro e saiu.

Meu pai pegou o copo no armário e o encheu de água, sentando na cadeira na ponta, em seguida bebendo o conteúdo do copo e me olhou.

\- Como vai à escola?

\- Bem.

\- Não pude ver seu jogo, mas Itachi me ligou dizendo que tinha ganhado - ele sorriu. -, meus parabéns.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com o jeito animado de meu pai.

\- Obrigado.

Ele focou sua atenção em Gaara.

\- Como vai sua namorada? É Ino, né?

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça e um largo sorriso se formou no rosto.

\- Ela está bem, senhor Fugaku.

Meu pai deu uma risada e assentiu, voltando sua atenção para mim.

\- E a sua?

Dei de ombros, e engoli o resto do doritos.

\- Ela tem um encontro com o Sasori Akasuna hoje à noite. E ela não é exatamente minha, pai.

Ele deu uma piscada.

\- Ainda, filho.

Gaara ficou sério, lutando para não franzir a testa. Meu pai o olhou.

\- O que foi, Gaara? Você não aprova a _flor de cerejeira_ do Sasuke?

O uso casual do apelido da Sakura pelo meu pai pegou Gaara desprevenido, e torceu a boca, reprimindo um sorriso.

\- Não, eu gosto da Sakura, ela é gente fina. - meu pai assentiu, empático. - É só que ela é como uma irmã para Ino. Eu fico nervoso com isso.

\- Dá para entender. - disse meu pai. - Mas acho que essa é diferente, você não acha?

Gaara deu de ombros.

\- Mas esse é meio que o ponto. Não quero que o primeiro coração partido do Sasuke seja por causa da melhor amiga da Ino. - ele me olhou. - Sem querer ofender, Sasuke.

Franzi a testa.

\- Você não confia em mim de jeito nenhum, não é?

Gaara torceu a boca.

\- Não é isso. Bom, é mais ou menos isso.

Meu pai pôs a mão no ombro dele.

\- Você está com medo por que essa é a primeira tentativa do Sasuke em ter um relacionamento. Se ele estragar tudo, isso vai ferrar as coisas para o seu lado, não é?

Gaara olhou para a mesa, meio pensativo.

\- Eu me sinto mal por admitir, mas é isso mesmo. - e me olhou. - Mas estou torcendo por você, cara, de verdade.

Itachi entrou na cozinha, fazendo o cheiro do seu perfume impregnar todo o local.

Virei minha cabeça para trás, mas senti um tapa em minha cabeça antes mesmo de perceber que ele tinha erguido a mão.

\- Que merda, Itachi. - reclamei, passando a mão no local.

\- Para você ficar mais esperto. - ele disse sorrindo como um babaca.

\- Você não acha que desajeirou no perfume não, filho?

\- Claro que não, isso é cheiro de macho de verdade.

Gaara riu e meu pai apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, enquanto soltava um suspiro cansado.

\- Até mais, otários! - ele caminhou até a porta, deu uma parada e se virou. - Eu não estava me referindo a você, pai.

Meu pai abriu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não achei que estivesse, filho.

Itachi sorriu e saiu da cozinha, e alguns segundos depois escutamos o barulho da porta da frente.

\- Onde estávamos? - quis saber meu pai.

Passei minha mão na cabeça que latejava por causa do tapa de Itachi.

\- O Gaara estava me lembrando do fracasso que ele acha que eu sou com as mulheres.

Gaara deu uma risada.

\- Você é um monte de coisas, Sasuke. E um fracasso não é uma delas. Eu só acho que o caminho vai ser longo. E, com o seu gênio e o da Sakura, a sorte não está a seu favor.

Meu corpo ficou tenso e eu olhei para Gaara com meu cenho franzido.

\- A Sakura não tem um gênio ruim.

Meu pai tentou acalmar os ânimos.

\- Calma, criatura. Ele não está falando mal da Sakura.

Desviei meus olhos para ele.

\- Mas ela não é assim.

\- Tá bom. - ele disse com um sorrisinho.

Meu pai sempre soube lidar com a gente quando as coisas ficavam tensas, e geralmente tentava apaziguar a situação antes que fossemos loucos demais.

\- Bom, eu vou subir, ainda tenho que falar com seu avô. - meu pai se levantou da cadeira, pegando sua maleta no balcão.

\- Tá pai.

Meu pai saiu da cozinha, deixando só eu e Gaara ali e o silêncio que havia começado a reinar.

\- Eu não quis fala mal da Sakura. - ele começou. - Você sabe disso, né?

\- Sei.

\- Eu sei o que você sente por ela, e realmente espero que dê certo. Só estou nervoso com isso.

\- Ãrrã. - não desviei meu olhar da latinha de refrigerante.

Gaara soltou um suspiro.

\- Ela vai sair com Sasori Akasuna hoje, Sasuke.

\- Estou tentando não pensar nisso.

\- Bom, mas talvez você devesse. Se realmente quer que isso dê certo, você precisa parar de agir do jeito que quer e começar a agir de uma forma que funcione a seu favor.

Ergui meu olhar.

\- Como assim?

\- Você acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa se ficar aí com a cara feia e trancado quarto ou se ela vai se arrumar toda para depois tratar o Sasori mal? Ou acha que ela vai gostar se você agisse pacificamente o que normalmente um amigo de verdade faria?

\- Eu não quero ser amigo dela. - declarei com minha voz desgostosa.

\- Eu sei disso, e você sabe disso, e é bem provável que a Sakura também saiba... E pode ter certeza que o Sasori também.

\- Você precisa ficar dizendo o nome daquele bosta o tempo todo?

Gaara erguiu as sobrancelhas.

\- Se liga Sasuke. Você e eu sabemos que enquanto você continuar mostrando ao Sasori que ele está conseguindo te irritar, ele ai continuar com esse joguinho. Não dê essa satisfação ao cara, e seja melhor que ele no jogo. Ele vai acabar pisando na bola, e a Sakura vai acabar largando o cara por contra própria, ela mal o conhece como ela conhece você.

Pensei no que ele estava dizendo e depois olhei de relance para ele.

\- Você... Realmente acha isso?

\- Acho. Então suba agora e se arrume. Eu vou para casa e ligarei para Ino e o Naruto pra irmos a essa boate. Aja pacificamente e não faça nenhuma merda.

Sorri, levantando-me da cadeira, assim como ele.

\- Tudo bem. Mas que Sasori é um bosta, isso ele é.

**Sakura**

Depois daquela manhã e o começo daquela tarde maluca e cansativa com Sai e as meninas, pude suspirar aliviada no meu quarto. Não fiz muitas coisas depois que cheguei em casa, apenas fiz alguma coisa para comer e assisti um pouco de televisão até dar a hora de me arrumar.

Resolvi colocar um vestido que Ino havia me dado no meu aniversário ano passado e que nunca tinha usado. Ele era preto e curto, batia no meio de minhas cochas, com maguinhas um pouco balonê nos ombros e um corte redondo na frente, aparentemente bem simples se não fosse o grande recorte atrás, deixando minhas costas toda a mostra. Tirei meu Scarpin vermelho da caixa, e para combinar e uma bolsa pequena e vermelha com detalhes em tachinhas de um prata negro.

Fiz uma maquiagem um pouco básica, delineando bem meus olhos, os deixando destacados, passei um batom vermelho carmesim nos lábios, e optei deixar meus cabelos soltos. Coloquei um pouco do meu perfume e eu estava pronta.

Olhei minha imagem no espelho e gostei do resultado, eu havia caprichado e estava um pouco diferente, com um ar mais adulta.

Escutei o som de mensagem do meu celular que estava em cima da minha cama. Caminhei até ele e o peguei, percebendo uma mensagem de Sasori.

**Já cheguei.**

Digitei uma resposta rapidinho.

**Estou descendo.**

Peguei minha bolsa, colocando o celular, algum dinheiro, e saí do quarto, logo mais trancava o apartamento. O elevador já estava no meu andar o que adiantou, e não demorei até chegar lá embaixo. Encontrei Sasori em frente ao seu carro, e ele estava bonito naquele jeans claro, uma camisa azul, e uma jaqueta branca por cima, estava muito charmoso.

Ele abriu um sorriso e me avaliou de baixo para cima.

\- Uau, você está incrível. - ele disse com um tom impressionado na voz, voltando a me olhar nos olhos.

Sorri, um pouco sem jeito com seu olhar avaliador.

\- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito.

\- Você acha? - ele deu uma voltinha, totalmente palhaço, me fazendo soltar uma risada descontraindo aquela sensação um pouco tensa.

\- Sim. - foquei minha atenção no automóvel atrás dele, não havia percebido da outra vez que ele tinha me dado uma carona. - Gostei do seu carro. Se não me engano é um Porsche, né?

\- É um Porsche 911 GT3. Tem uma diferença.

\- Hm... E ele é o amor de sua vida? - falei, enquanto lembrava-me de Sasuke, aquela citação era a cara dele, pois escutei os meninos dizer um dia desses alguma coisa sobre o amor que Sasuke tinha por aquela moto.

\- Não, isso aqui é um carro. - ele respondeu. - O amor da minha vida será a mulher que carregará meu sobrenome.

Eu me permiti abrir um leve sorriso, tentando não ficar tocada além da conta com o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Sasori segurou minha mão para me ajudar a entrar no carro. Agradeci por seu cavalheirismo, vendo-o em seguida ele dar a volta e senta-se no banco do motorista, não demorou em estarmos na via principal.

Sasori era um cara bem legal, divertido e muito bacana, mas não estava tão motivada como deveria. Caramba eu estava tendo um encontro, e era para mim está nervosa e tal, mas não.

\- Como foi sua semana? - ele perguntou, quebrando aquele silêncio.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado e o encarei, Sasori estava com sua atenção voltada para a rua movimentada de carros, mas desviava vez ou outra sua atenção para me olhar.

\- Tranquila, nada de interessante.

\- A minha também foi chata, tirando na quarta que foi intercolegial.

\- Teve jogo na sua escola? - perguntei, tentando manter um interesse que não tinha naquela conversa.

\- Uhum. - ele me olhou de lado. - A minha escola venceu.

\- Meus parabéns - sorri, realmente estava feliz por ele depois da derrota de sua escola contra a minha. - A minha foi na sexta, saímos vencendo.

\- Eu sei. - ele voltou à atenção para frente. - Talvez a minha escola volte a enfrentar a sua no final do campeonato.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, concordando.

O restante do caminho foi tranquilo, não demoramos em chegar à boate que estava bombando. Sasori conseguiu uma vaga para poder estacionar, e saímos do carro em seguida. Ele pós sua mão em minhas costas nua e me guiou até a porta de entrada, passando pelos seguranças que havia ali.

Lá dentro o ar era comprimido e a música eletrônica do Skrillex me deixou um pouco mais animada. Sasori segurou a minha mão e me guiou por aquelas pessoas até um conjunto de mesas e cadeiras que ficavam num canto mais afastado perto do bar, e nos sentamos.

\- Gosto muito dessa boate, é uma das melhores aqui em Konoha. - começou Sasori, olhando o bar que ficava um pouco afastado, voltando sua atenção para mim.

\- Realmente é bem legal, é a segunda vez que venho aqui.

Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Quer uma bebida?

\- Sim, obrigada.

Ele se levantou, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que eu esperasse, e se afastou para o bar. Olhei as pessoas se divertindo ao meu redor, enquanto balançava minha cabeça levemente, curtindo o som. Não demorou para Sasori voltar com dois copos, ele me entregou um que havia um líquido azul, sentando-se novamente em seu lugar.

Agradeci e coloquei o canudo na boca, sugando aquele líquido, era muito bom.

\- Me conta um pouco sobre você. - ele perguntou, me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos curiosos.

\- Não tenho muitas coisas interessantes para falar. - dei de ombro, falar sobre mim não era um assunto saudável para se tratar numa boate.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você é muito misteriosa, Sakura, eu fico curioso.

\- Eu sou só uma pessoa comum, nada de interessante.

Ele sorriu.

\- Pode não parecer para você, mas para mim tudo em você é interessante.

Ele era bem direto e mostrava o quanto estava interessado em mim. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, mas fiz o possível para não demonstrar.

Sorri.

\- Então por que não me fala sobre você?

Ele sorriu novamente e deu um gole de sua bebida.

\- Bom, meus pais são divorciados, moro com minha mãe, mas meu pai é gente boa, às vezes passo os finais de semana com ele. Mas tem algumas semanas que não o vejo, último ano de colegial, e eu estou estudando muito para entrar numa boa faculdade, não que me falte dinheiro, mas eu quero passar por meus próprios méritos.

Surpreendi-me com seu jeito de pensar, apesar dele ter declarado que tinha grana, ele queria passar por seu próprio esforço, isso era uma atitude bem honrada.

\- Nossa! Impressionante. - sorri, colocando mais uma vez o canudo na boca e sugando o líquido azul. - Deixa-me adivinhar... Você quer fazer administração?

Seus olhos por um momento saltaram para a minha boca, mas voltou a me fitar, sem tirar aquele sorriso de lado, bem charmoso.

\- Medicina.

\- Sério? - sorri, sentindo-me surpresa, e um pouco animada. - Eu também quero fazer medicina.

Ele pareceu pouco surpreso com nossa escolha profissional em comum, também estava surpresa. Sasori não tinha cara de que gostava de medicina, futebol era mais a sua cara, acho que devido ele jogar, ou o fato de Sasuke ter a opção de administração designada por seu pai.

\- Que legal. Em que parte você da medicina você quer se especializar?

\- Pediatria. Acho que eu levo jeito com crianças.

\- Você tem cara que leva jeito com crianças. - ele sorriu simpático. - Vou prestar vestibular para _Tokyo Daigaku_. Meu pai cursou medicina lá, ele conseguiu uma vaga por seus próprios méritos, quero seguir seus passos. As minhas notas são legais, então acho que tenho uma boa chance de conseguir uma vaga.

\- Seu pai é médico?

Sasori confirmou com a cabeça com um sorriso orgulhoso com a profissão do pai, queria ter orgulho do meu.

\- Neurocirurgião.

\- Impressionante.

\- E você? - ele me perguntou. - Já sabe em qual faculdade vai cursar?

\- Ainda não me decidi.

\- Você pode prestar concurso para Tokyo Daigaku é uma das universidades mais prestigiadas que tem, vai ser bom para seu currículo.

Suspirei de um jeito meio dramático.

\- Não acho que eu sou tão inteligente como você.

\- Que isso. - ele franziu o cenho. - Garanto que com um pouco de esforço você consegue. - sorriu. - Você é uma garota inteligente, Sakura. Bom é o que eu acho.

Sorri e torci o cabelo no dedo.

\- Obrigada. - consegui sorri, mas sentia-me um pouco diminuída por que eu sabia que não era tão inteligente assim para entrar numa universidade de prestígio, principalmente cursar medicina lá. As vagas eram poucas, só os melhores dos melhores que conseguiam, e eu não estou nessa lista.

\- Vamos dançar? - ele perguntou, quando uma música animada começou a tocar.

\- Acho que eu não estou no clima agora. - realmente não estava, aliás, eu não estava sendo uma companhia agradável diante de Sasori que estava sendo tão gentil.

\- Ta legal. Quer mais bebida? - ele perguntou, percebendo meu copo vazio.

\- Sim, obrigada. - talvez com mais algumas dozes daquela bebida azul eu pudesse ficar mais animada.

Ele novamente foi até o bar e não demorou a retornar com mais duas bebidas.

Falamos de um monte de coisas, até a minha transferência para o colégio ao ponto em que me tornei amiga de Sasuke.

\- Eu não iria falar nada, mas vocês são o assunto do momento. - ele disse, tranquilamente.

Arquei uma sobrancelha.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Ainda tenho contato com algumas pessoas de KHS e os assuntos sempre acabam em vocês.

Fiquei surpresa por saber que Sasori estava por dentro dos assuntos do colégio.

\- Que maravilha. - murmurei desviando meus olhos para a pista de dança, as pessoas dançavam animadas.

\- É que é algo fora do comum para o Sasuke, e as pessoas acha estranho. - voltei a olhá-lo. - Ele não faz amizade com mulheres. Ao contrário, ele tende a transformá-las em inimigas, se é que entende.

\- Ah não sei não. Já vi várias sofrerem de perda de memória ou serem tolerantes demais em se tratando dele.

Realmente aquilo que tinha dito era a mais pura verdade, Sasuke era um galinha, mas também as garotas se jogavam e praticamente imploravam para ele jogá-las num canto e começar todo um rolo.

Sasori riu. Os dentes brancos brilhavam num sorriso bonito e casual.

\- As pessoas só não entende o relacionamento de vocês que é amizade, não é?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Você está me perguntando se transo com ele?

Ele sorriu, parecia pouco desconcertado.

\- Se transasse não seria amiga dele, certo? Conheço Sasuke desde os meus treze anos e sei muito bem como é que ele funciona, mas estou curioso em relação à amizade de vocês.

Não entendia do por que de Sasori insistir naquele assunto, apesar dele não ter dito nada contra o Sasuke ou coisa assim.

\- Ele é o que é. - dei de ombros. - Estudamos juntos, lanchamos juntos, ele me ajuda nos deveres. É basicamente isso.

Sasori riu alto, balançando a cabeça com a minha honestidade sobre o assunto.

\- Ouvi dizer que você é a única pessoa que tem permissão de pôr o Sasuke no lugar dele. É um título honrável.

\- Seja lá o que isso signifique, ele não é tão ruim quanto todo mundo pensa.

Eu não havia mentido, pelo pouco que conhecia Sasuke pude tirar minhas próprias conclusões a seu caráter. E pelo fato dele bancar o canalha, por muitas vezes aquilo ocultava o cara legal e sincero que ele era.

Bom, era o que eu achava.

**Sasuke**

Entramos na boate The Night, era a primeira vez que ia naquele lugar, já que quando meus amigos foram com a Sakura, eu estava trancafiado no colégio.

O local era muito bom, as luzes colorida fazia minha visão piscar. A música alta da Demi Lovato fazia as pessoas se acabarem na pista de dança. Eu poderia está apreciando o jeito do local e a música - mesmo não sendo fã de Demi Lovato -, principalmente as mulheres que me olhavam querendo um pouco de atenção se eu não estivesse focado em procurar algum ponto cor-de-rosa diante daquela multidão, e torcia para que nenhum dos meus pensamentos atordoantes estivesse acontecendo.

\- Amor eu adoro a Demi, vamos dançar. - a voz de Ino saiu alta, puxando Gaara para a pista de dança sem deixar o coitado falar nada.

\- Tenho pena do Gaara. - Naruto que estava ao meu lado gargalhou, observando Gaara ser rebocado, mas sabia que ele adorava aquele jeito ousado de Ino, ele realmente era apaixonado por ela.

\- Vocês não precisam ficar bancado a minha babá, pode ir. - falei para o _casal dez_ ao meu lado.

A gente tinha demorado um pouco por que tínhamos que arrumar um jeito para tirar a Hinata de casa, já que seu pai era um casca grossa e não ia muito com a cara do Naruto. Ficamos mais de meia hora em frente a sua casa a esperando, já que todos estavam no carro de Gaara. Depois de Hinata ter inventado para sua família que não estava se sentido bem e que iria dormir cedo, ela conseguiu escapar pela janela.

Naruto se virou para mim com uma careta na cara

\- E quem disse que eu iria ficar vendo sua cara de limão? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha e puxou a mão da namorada. - Vamos Hina.

\- Calma Naruto, não precisa me puxar...

Os dois sumiram na multidão em questão de segundos.

Sorri, Naruto realmente era uma figura, ainda lembrava-me do jeito esparafatoso dele no quarto hoje de manhã depois que Sakura saiu. Ele parecia zangado por quase ser pego pela Tsunade, e depois de dizer um monte de coisas para mim, eu só podia dizer que nada iria acontecer a ele. E mais uma vez reforcei que se caso alguma coisa desse errado eu assumiria a culpa, mas nada iria me fazer desistir de dormir um mês com a flor de cerejeira.

Comecei a procurar Sakura naquela multidão, mas parecia que ela havia sumido, e por um momento, o local que Sasori a levaria não fosse aquele e que Gaara havia se enganado passou pela minha mente, me deixando mais agoniado. A minha cabeça fantasiava coisas que não eram nada agradáveis.

_Droga!_

Depois de não sei quanto tempo a procurando, eu vi o ponto cor-de-rosa. Sakura estava sentada naqueles bancos altos do bar.

Os pelos da minha nuca se enriçaram, _puta que pariu_, ela estava vestida com um vestido preto, deixando suas costas totalmente de fora, suas pernas estavam cruzadas, fazendo o vestido subir um pouco mais para cima, deixando suas cochas a mostras, e Sasori Akasuna estava ao seu lado, com o corpo virado para frente dela.

Ela sorria para ele, e foi então que eu percebi que eu não era o único que podia fazê-la sorrir daquele jeito, e de repente tive que me esforçar para controlar minha fúria.

_Rato maldito._

Engolindo o gosto azedo que havia ficado em minha boca me aproximei deles, ocultando o desgosto de ver que ela estava se divertindo com aquele palerma. Ela foi a primeira a perceber minha presença e eu quase tive um taquicardíaca quando vi o quanto ela estava linda. Estava diferente, a maquiagem forte nos olhos destacavam suas íris verdes, e o batom carmesim a deixava com um ar sensual, e mais mulher.

Seu rosto ficara surpreso quando me viu, e eu tive que forçar minhas pernas a não pararem diante daquela perfeição de menina mulher que Sakura era.

\- Sasuke? - mesmo com um tom surpreso percebi uma sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios, tão pequeno e quase notável.

\- Olá.

\- Sasuke, você por aqui? - desviei contra gosto meus olhos de Sakura para o imbecil do Sasori, ele não parecia surpreso, suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas para cima.

\- Pois é, vim com uns amigos. - falei, fazendo muito esforço para não dar um murro na boca dele e desfigurar toda a sua caria dentária.

\- A Ino está aqui? - Sakura perguntou, fazendo minha atenção ser toda voltada para ela.

Assenti com a cabeça. _Porra_, essa garota parecia uma deusa.

\- Está com Gaara, Naruto e Hinata também vieram.

\- E você está sozinho? - senti o tom provocativo do Akasuna. - Geralmente você está rodeado de mulheres, se é que você me entende.

Fuzilei-o com o olhar. Ele tinha culhão.

\- Não começa.

Ele sorriu e piscou para Sakura.

\- Estou sempre provocando o Sasuke. Não consigo fazer isso mais com tanta frequência como antes, pois agora estudamos em escolas diferentes. Mas era divertido curtir com ele depois dos foras que ele dava nas garotas sem misericórdia.

\- Acho que isso simplifica as coisas. - disse Sakura, se virando para mim com um sorriso brincalhão.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Isso não tem graça, flor.

\- _Flor? _\- Sasori perguntou curioso, olhando de mim para Sakura.

Sakura se remexeu, desconfortável.

\- É, hum... Abreviação de flor de cerejeira. É só um apelido, não sei nem de onde surgiu.

\- Você vai ter que me contar quando descobrir. Parece uma boa história. - ele falou, com um sorriso que me deu vontade de vomitar.

Babaca.

Ela sorriu sem graça, acho que devido está num encontro e um cara a chamar com um apelido soando íntimo de mais. Mas eu pouco estava me fudendo para o que ele pensa.

A música agora era Coldplay, num ritmo remixado. Sasori saltou do banco, sorrido, e agarrou a mão de Sakura.

\- Essa música é ótima, vamos dançar.

\- Acho que eu...

Ele a interrompeu.

\- Desta vez eu não aceito um não.

Ela suspirou enquanto sorria descendo do banco.

\- Tudo bem.

Eu me senti sem ar, realmente Sakura estava perfeita, aquele vestido destacava todas as suas curvas. Ela era muita coisa para ser desperdiçada por um idiota como Sasori Akasuna.

\- Nos vemos depois Sasuke. - disse Sasori com uma gentileza totalmente fingida, e um sorriso escroto na cara.

Ele puxou a Sakura pela mão até a pista de dança, e instantes seus corpos se movimentavam ao som eletrônico. Fiquei olhando, me sentindo um merda, ele segurava a cintura dela deslizando aquelas mãos imundas pelas costas nuas dela. Os braços de Sakura foi até o pescoço dele, ela parecia se divertir, e eu me senti mal com isso.

Fechei meus olhos bem apertados, tentando bloquear os gritos na minha cabeça. Tudo em mim dizia para ir lá e tomá-la de volta. Segurei-me para me controlar. Eu não podia fazer besteira, Sakura iria perceber por conta própria que Sasori era um vacilão, era isso que estava tentando me agarrar, mas estava sendo difícil.

Não aguentando aquela tortura dei as costas para eles e virei-me para o bar.

\- Uma Vodca. - pedi ao barman, enquanto me sentava no banco onde Sakura estava sentada.

\- Você parece irritadíssimo. - disse Ino, sentando no banco ao meu lado. Ela estava sozinha.

Ergui meus olhos para ela que pediu um _Cherry Coke_ ao barman.

\- Não. Por quê? - respondi.

Ela me fitou de volta e fez uma careta.

\- Não minta para mim.

Apertei os olhos.

\- Você não estava com Gaara?

\- Ele foi ao banheiro, e aproveitei para pegar uma bebida. - ela respondeu, sem tirar aqueles olhos azuis de mim.

\- Hm.

O barman colocou o copo a minha frente, e em seguida o de Ino. Dei um logo gole, tomando tudo de uma vez. Em seguida pedi outra dose. Olhei Ino, ela estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas não disse nada ao fato de eu beber como se fosse água.

\- Achou a Sakura? - ela perguntou dando um gole de sua bebida doce.

Assenti com a cabeça.

\- Está dançando com Sasori. - senti um gosto amargo na boca ao pronunciar o nome daquele idiota.

\- Ah.

Franzi o cenho.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

Ela deu de ombros. Ino estava ali um pouco mais de cinco minutos e já estava com aquele olhar vidrado que eu conhecia bem.

\- Você está com ciúmes.

Remexi-me na cadeira, sentindo-me desconfortável, pois ninguém além de Gaara ou Naruto era tão direto comigo.

Ela levou o copo à boca e tomou mais um golinho.

\- Então, você está? - ela perguntou de repente.

\- Estou o quê?

Franzi a testa. Ino geralmente não era tão irritante, mas ela estava conseguindo me irritar.

\- Não. - respondi.

\- Segunda.

\- Hã?

\- Essa é a segunda mentira.

Olhei ao redor. Eu procurava com os olhos por Gaara, ele era o único que poderia me salvar da interrogação de Ino.

\- Você ferrou bonito as coisas naquele dia. - ela falou, com os olhos repentinamente límpidos. - Você foi um idiota em esfregar seu agarramento com Karin na cara dela.

\- Eu sei.

Ela apertou os olhos, me encarando com uma raiva tão intensa que tive vontade de me encolher. Ino Yamanaka era uma loirinha pequena, mas conseguia ser intimidante pra caralho quando queria.

\- Você devia cair fora e deixar a Sakura em paz, Sasuke. - ela olhou para os lados. - Sasori pode ser o cara certo para ela, e acho que é isso que a Sakura acha que é.

Cerrei os dentes. Eu já sabia disso, mas era ainda pior ouvir as palavras de Ino. Antes disso, achei que ela estivesse de boa com a ideia de Sakura e eu ficarmos juntos, e de certa forma isso significava que eu não era um completo babaca por ir atrás dela.

\- Eu sei.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu não acho que você saiba.

Não respondi, e desviei o olhar. Ela agarrou meu queixo com a mão, esmagando minhas bochechas.

\- Você sabe mesmo?

Tentei me soltar, mas os dedos dela espremiam meus lábios. Puxei a cabeça para trás e dei um tapa na mão dela para afastá-la.

\- Provavelmente não. Não sou exatamente conhecido por fazer a coisa certa.

Ino ficou me observando por alguns segundos, então abriu um sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, então.

\- Hã?

Ela me deu um tapinha na minha bochecha e apontou para mim.

\- Você Uchiha, é exatamente o tipo de cara de quem eu devo proteger a Sakura. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Todos nós somos meio ferrados de uma forma ou de outra. Mesmo você sendo o pior canalha e com as suas mancadas épicas uma atrás da outra, talvez você seja _exatamente_ o que ela precise. Sakura anda passando por uns problemas ultimamente, e acredito que você possa ser esse pilar que ela precise. Você tem mais uma chance. - ela disse, esticando o indicador a uns dois centímetros do meu nariz. - Só uma. Não estrague tudo... Você sabe... Mas que de costume.

\- Ahn?

\- Sakura é cabeça dura demais para admitir alguma coisa, e acho que talvez e com jeito certo você consiga derrubar aquela muralha que ela ergueu para evitar canalhas como você.

Então Ino levantou-se do banco e afastou-se devagar e desapareceu na multidão.

Ela era tão estranha.

O tempo passava e eu permaneci sentado no bar, enquanto processava as palavras de Ino. Mesmo ela achando que Sasori fosse o cara certo, era eu que ela confiava sua amiga a ficar. Eu tinha mais uma chance. E mesmo tendo o apoio novamente de Ino, as coisas estavam péssimas para mim.

Eu havia cavado meu próprio buraco.

Meu olhar passou pelas pessoas se divertindo enquanto eu procurava uma cabeleira rosa novamente. Embora as garotas estivessem praticamente me implorando para levá-las para algum lugar e trepar, me mantive vigilante, tentando não imaginar Sakura e Sasori dando uns amassos ou pior ainda, ele fazendo com que ela desse risada.

Só eu que podia fazê-la sorrir.

\- Oi Sasuke, você por aqui? - ouvi uma voz cantada e aguda vindo detrás de mim. Não me virei, mas não demorou muito para que a garota se contorcesse até entrar no meu campo de visão. Logo a reconheci do colégio. Seu nome se não me engano era Sara, e era do segundo ano. Ela apoiou seu corpo na bancada e me fitou. - Você parece entediado. Acho melhor eu te fazer companhia.

\- Não estou entediado. Pode ir embora. - falei, olhando para a movimentação de novo. Sakura estava a alguns metros, ela falava com Ino e Gaara, e ela estava sozinha.

Será que o Akasuna tinha a deixado?

A garota ao meu lado deu uma risadinha.

\- Você é tão engraçado.

Deixei a bêbada falando sozinha e fui até o meu grupo, podendo escutar um pouco da conversa deles.

\- Que pena você está indo embora. - disse Ino.

\- Já chegou a hora. - respondeu Sakura sem muita animação. - E meus pés estão me matando.

\- Já vai, flor? - perguntei assim que parei ao seu lado, tomando sua atenção para mim. - Quer uma carona...

\- Não, Sasuke. Sasori está me esperando ali na porta.

Ino se virou para mim.

\- Relaxa Sasuke.

Olhei furioso pra ela. Ino estava me provocando. Gaara deu um cutucão nela.

Puxei Sakura pelo cotovelo até um canto mais afastado.

\- Tome muito cuidado, flor.

Ela soltou o braço.

\- Você fala como se Sasori fosse algum assassino.

\- É sério, flor. Ele pode tentar alguma coisa com você.

\- Você está se preocupando atoa, Sasuke. Sasori é um cara legal, uma graça para falar a verdade. - ela sorriu.

Eu não podia acreditar. Ela realmente estava caindo no jogo dele.

\- _Sasori Akasuna, _flor? Mesmo? _Sasori Akasuna? _Que caralho de nome é esse? Parece nome de desentupidor de pia.

Ela cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo.

\- Você está bancando um imbecil falando desse jeito.

Inclinei-me para frente, irado.

\- Eu mato esse cara se ele encostar um dedo em você.

Ela franziu o cenho, parecia irritada.

\- E se ele encostar? Garanto que isso não é da sua conta.

Ela cuspia as palavras na minha cara, e uma coisa era presumir que ela estava caindo na dele, e outra era ouvi-la admitir isso. Sakura era boa demais para mim - e obviamente era boa demais para Sasori Akasuna. Por que ela estava toda eufórica com aquele idiota? A tensão se instalou em meu rosto em reação a ira que fluía em minhas veias.

\- Tudo bem. Se ele acabar agarrando você no banco traseiro do carro e te forçar a fazer alguma coisa, não venha chorar para mim depois.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, indignada e ofendida.

\- Não se preocupe, garanto que não irei chorando até você se isso acontecer. - ela respondeu, esbarrando em mim com o ombro ao passar.

Eu me dei conta do que tinha falado, então a segurei pelo braço e suspirei, sem a virar completamente.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, flor. Se ele te machucar, se ele fizer com que você se sinta só um pouquinho constrangida, você me fala.

Os ombros dela se abaixaram, e virou seu corpo para mim.

\- Eu sei que você não quis dizer nada disso, mas você _precisa _dar um tempo nesse lance superprotetor, e parar de bancar meu irmão mais velho.

Dei risada, totalmente desgostoso. Ela realmente não entendia.

\- Não estou bancando o irmão mais velho, flor. Nem de longe.

\- Então relaxe. - ela apenas sorriu e se afastou.

Eu fitei Sasori na entrada das portas duplas que separava a boate do corredor da saída. Ele abriu um sorriso e abriu a porta para ela passar. E os dois sumiram. Mas eu pude ver um sorriso agradecido saindo dos lábios dela enquanto eles se movimentavam um; _obrigada._

Claro. Ela notava quando era _ele _quem bancava o cavaleiro.

**Sakura**

Novamente Sasuke conseguiu me irritar com seu jeito superprotetor. Ele não tinha ideia de como eu ficava sufocada com isso. Acabei dizendo coisas que eu não queria ter dito, o deixando perplexo, mas eu me preparei psicologicamente para as bobagens que ele jogaria na minha cara, o que não deu outra. E mesmo estando preparada, não pude deixar de me sentir ofendida e furiosa. Mas como uma espécie de maldição ele conseguiu amenizar minha raiva, só com algumas palavras de desculpas e aquela cara de cachorro que ele colocava quando fazia alguma burrada.

Eu tinha ficado surpresa por vê-lo naquela boate, não tinha a mínima ideia de que o encontraria ali, e o fato de ter sentindo um misto de felicidade quando o vi.

Mas que droga, Sasuke e eu somos somente amigos e nada mais. Eu não podia sentir nada, além disso, pois lá no fundo eu sabia que se eu cedesse aos seus encantos eu seria somente mais uma na sua lista enorme de garotas, e eu não queria isso para mim.

Sasori como sempre sendo gentil e estava ali, talvez dá uma chance para ele não fosse uma ideia ruim. Gostava de sua companhia e do jeito divertido que sempre me arrancava risadas.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e sentei-me no banco do passageiro e logo mais ele estava sentado ao meu lado, dando a partida.

Meus pés estavam me matando e estava um pouco tonta por causa das bebidas que havia ingerido, mas não o suficiente para que ficasse bêbada a tempo de fazer besteiras, ainda estava lúcida de meus atos.

A viagem foi tranquila, Sasori sempre mantinha uma conversa amigável e aquilo deixava o clima tranquilo, e não demorou para que ele estacionasse o seu Porsche em frente ao meu prédio.

Ele desligou o motor e inclinou a cabeça na minha direção e sorriu.

\- Está entregue.

\- Obrigada. - sorri. - Me diverti muito.

\- O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

Não entendi exatamente o que ele se referia.

\- Hoje à noite? - perguntei, um pouco confusa.

\- É madrugada de domingo. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido. - Quero convidar você para jantar, antes que alguém passe na minha frente.

Um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto. Como ele era fofo.

\- Não tenho planos para hoje à noite.

Seu sorriso se alargou.

\- Posso pegar você as sete então?

\- Tudo bem. - falei, o olhando, enquanto ele pegava minha mão que estava pousada em minha perna e entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus.

Eu sabia o que ele queria, não sentia tanta animação assim. Odiava primeiros beijos, eu sempre ficava sem jeito, pouco atrapalhada. Odiava isso. Principalmente, odiava olhar para a cara da pessoa depois. Era de certa forma desconcertante.

Sasori levou uma mão até a mecha do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha, num gesto totalmente carinhoso. Seus olhos castanhos claros me fitavam esperançosos e excitados. Não me afastei quando ele aproximava seu rosto, acho que eu queria isso. Eu acho...

Seus lábios tocaram os meus, senti tímida no começo, mas logo cedi a passagem para sua língua, e nos beijamos de verdade.

O beijo de Sasori era lento, tomando proporções rápidas logo depois, sua mão pousou no meu ombro, mas não nos aproximamos muito devido o sinto de segurança. Foi bom beijá-lo, mas sentia que faltava algo, algo que ele não tinha e que eu não sabia o que era.

\- Descanse um pouco. A gente se vê hoje à noite. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, olhando para mim em seguida.

Não pude deixar de corar, mas sorri mínimo e assenti.

\- Descansa também.

\- Vou tentar. - ele sorriu.

Tirei o cinto e abri a porta.

\- Até mais tarde.

\- Até.

Saí do carro e logo entrei no prédio, não ousei olhar para trás, pois sabia que Sasori me olhava.

Assim que entrei no apartamento a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi tirar aqueles saltos, sentindo o alivio dos meus pés ao tocarem no chão. Era por isso que eu odiava saltos.

Caminhei naquela escuridão até meu quarto e liguei a luz quando entrei, iluminando tudo. Deixei meus sapatos num canto e joguei a bolsa na cama. Fui até o guarda-roupa e tirei um pijama, correndo para o banheiro.

Fiz todo o processo de tirar toda aquela maquiagem do rosto e entrei no box, tomando um banho quente e rápido. De banho tomado e vestida, entrei no quarto escutando o som do meu celular tocando.

Abri a bolsa e o tirei o celular, uni as sobrancelhas quando vi na tela display quem me ligava.

\- Oi Sasuke. - disse assim quando atendi.

_\- Ele te trouxe direitinho?_

Revirei os olhos, e suspirei.

\- Sim Sasuke. Eu estou inteira, satisfeito?

_\- Quis me certificar de que você chegaria bem em casa._

Torci o nariz.

\- Você não tem que bancar a minha babá, você sabe disso. - puxei as cobertas para o lado e me sentei na cama, puxando minhas pernas para cima e cobrindo-as com a colcha grossa.

Silêncio.

_\- Eu sei._ \- ele disse depois de um tempo. -_ Acho que ainda me sinto mal por aquele dia quando você... Você sabe..._

\- Eu já disse que não me importava. Você não precisa ficar se desculpando. A vida é sua, você faz dela o que bem entender.

_\- Então foi por isso que resolveu saiu com Sasori? Por que não se importa?_

\- Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. Você está misturando tudo.

Escutei seu suspiro cansado.

_\- Eu estava preocupado que você não fosse nunca mais falar comigo... Mas pior ainda é ver que você não se importa._

Fechei meus olhos.

\- O que você quer de mim, Sasuke? Você não quer que eu fique chateada com que você fez, mas quer que eu me importe? Você disse a Ino que não quer me namorar, mas fica irritado quando digo a mesma coisa... Tão irritado que saí feito um raio e fica ridiculamente bêbado e faz cenas vergonhosas no corredor com a Karin. Não dá para te entender.

_\- Foi por isso que você disse aquelas coisas para Ino? Por que falei que não ia ficar com você?_

Cerrei os dentes. Ele tinha acabado de insinuar que eu estava fazendo joguinhos com ele. Formulei a resposta mais direta que pude pensar.

\- Não, eu quis dizer cada palavra que disse. Só não tive a intenção de te ofender.

_\- Eu só disse aquilo por que..._ \- sua frase morreu, e eu me vi curiosa a respeito. _-... Não quero estragar nada. Eu nem saberia ser a pessoa que você merece. Só estava tentando trabalhar isso na minha cabeça._

\- Seja lá o que você quer falar com isso... Eu tenho que dormir, eu estou morrendo de sono.

Novamente o silêncio.

_\- Tudo bem... Boa noite._

\- Boa noite.

Desliguei o celular e o deixei na mesinha ao lado. Minha cabeça estava em tempo de explodir, e Sasuke era o causador de deixar meus pensamentos confusos. Realmente não o entendia, e aquilo me deixava irritada, sabia que ele só queria cuidar de mim, mas eu não sabia o que ele queria, ele não facilitava em explicar a situação.

Forcei os olhos a se fecharem e tentei me acalmar para conseguir pegar no sono, mas a conversa que tive com Sasuke contribuindo com o beijo de Sasori, impedia que o sono viesse.

Tudo estava tão confuso e as coisas estavam caminhando para um rumo que eu não estava conseguindo acompanhar. Tudo estava indo rápido demais, e me deixava confusa. Eu estava agindo automaticamente diante do momento que estava vivendo, e torcia para que no final as minhas escolhas não causasse consequências ou arrependimentos.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Tadinho do Sasuke, né pessoal?  
Sakura realmente vai dar uma chance para Sasori, ou o Sasuke vai cair em cima e jogar tudo para o alto e gritar um FODA-SE e acabar de vez com esse chove e não molha?  
E Ino? Ela deu uma forcinha no final depois de ter dado um chega para lá nele rs.  
Quero ver muitos comentários e favoritos também.  
Bjs.


	26. Virgem

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meu amores *-*  
Sim eu sumi por quase dois meses, ou foi dois meses? Mas em fim, o mês de julho foi impossível de atualizar qualquer fanfic, eu tive uns probleminhas e meu tempo ficou 0% e também eu revisei toda a fanfic, finalmente consegui :)  
Bom eu iria postar antes, mas eu tive que sair esses dias e fiquei sem tempo novamente, e passei cinco dias trabalhando no capítulo e acho as 32 páginas compeçam o meu atraso, né?  
Então gente, eu agradeço aos comentários - que ainda irei responder - e aos favoritos :3, os leitores novos sejam muito bem vindos *-*  
Eu espero que gostem do capítulo ele está cheio de confusão, e aguentem o coração.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Virgem.  
**

**Ela é Demais!**

**Sasuke**

O sol nasceu meia hora depois que peguei no sono, e apesar raiva e o frustramento ainda presente, consegui dar uma cochilada de leve. Aquela situação estava me deixando terrivelmente emputecido comigo mesmo, e com o fato de não conseguir reverter à situação a meu favor. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era ver a Sakura caindo na lábia do Akasuna. Aquele filho da puta estava conseguindo aos poucos, e isso me irritava.

Eu me encontrava naquelas situações platônicas ferradas, e era tudo culpa minha. Tinha tanta coisa acumulada dentro de mim, e eu não sabia o fazer com tudo aquilo. Ter um surto só levaria Sakura direto para os braços dele. Lá no fundo eu sabia que faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la perto de mim. Se abafar meus ciúmes significasse passar mais tempo com a Sakura, era isso que eu teria que fazer.

Por isso eu tomei coragem e liguei para ela depois quando cheguei em casa. Eu tinha que ouvi sua voz, e tirar aquelas cenas nada legal que eu havia projetado na minha cabeça.

Conforme nós nos falávamos, sua resposta me deixava surpreso. Eu tentava manter a calma, mas aquela garota me irritava. Eu queria ter dito tudo o que eu sentia, todas as minhas frustrações a respeito de quando nós nos conhecemos até aquele momento, mas percebi que conversar com Sakura era como bater papo com um buraco negro. Não importava o que eu dissesse, até mesmo nas poucas vezes em que fui sincero em relação aos meus sentimentos. A audição seletiva dela me enfurecia. Eu não conseguia fazer com que ela me entendesse, e ser direto só parecia deixá-la brava.

Tudo estava conspirando contra mim. Se aquilo que eu estava passando fosse às pragas das garotas que eu magoei e descartei, eu estava pagando tudo e _dolorosamente._

Saí do quarto só para comer alguma coisa na cozinha, e voltei para o meu isolamento novamente, onde passei o resto do meu dia. A casa estava totalmente vazia, não vi nem meu pai e nem meu avô. Itachi complemente deveria ter dormido fora, pois nem vi sombra dele perambulando pela casa ou ter vindo ao meu quarto encher o meu saco.

Pensei em ligar para a Sakura, mas o que eu iria falar? Talvez eu devesse dar um tempo para nós dois. Talvez com um pouco de distância eu pudesse resolver um pouco da angustia que eu estava sentindo.

Bufei, rolando para a beirada da cama, passando as mãos no rosto.

Só aquele pensamento já me deixava pior do que eu já estava.

Eu me sentia _doente. _

Mesmo consciente de que dar um tempo para nós dois fosse o melhor a se fazer, eu sabia que eu não iria conseguir ficar afastado dela por muito tempo. E o fato dela começar a namorar o imbecil do Sasori, só iria fazê-la se afastar de mim aos poucos, até eu perdê-la de vez.

Não. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, eu precisava vê-la.

Levantei-me da cama, peguei uma roupa no armário e me vesti, calcei os tênis e peguei minha carteira que estava em cima da mesa do computador e meu celular. Olhei as horas, 18hrs e 40min.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas rapidamente, esbarrando com Itachi na sala.

\- Ei onde é o incêndio? - a voz dele me fez olhá-lo por um instante. Parecia que tinha acabado de chegar da farra, suas roupas estavam amassadas e ele estava com aquela cara de ressaca.

\- Vou sair. - respondi abrindo a porta da frente.

\- Viu o papai e o vovô? - ele perguntou.

\- Não.

Saí da casa antes que ele resolvesse perguntar para onde eu estava indo. Talvez eu esteja agindo como um imbecil, ficar correndo atrás de uma garota que estava pouco se fudendo para mim. Mas eu não conseguia ignorar, pois estava redondamente fodido.

**Sakura**

Eu havia dormido a manhã inteira e a metade da tarde, e isso pareceu ter recarregado todas as minhas energias, pois eu estava cem por cento recarregada. Dei uma arrumada no apartamento enquanto fazia alguma coisa rápida para poder comer. Havia falado com minha tia pelo telefone, ela havia ligado para saber se estava tudo bem.

As horas haviam passado rápido, e podia ver o sol quase se pondo no horizonte. Eu tinha que me arrumar para o meu segundo encontro com o Sasori.

Mais uma vez eu me via naquelas situações sem saber o que fazer. Eu própria não me entendia ter aceitado mais um convite de Sasori. Talvez pelo momento, ou pelo fato de sua companhia ser agradável, mas aquele sentimento de está fazendo a coisa errada me deixava tensa.

Escutei o toque do meu celular soando pelo apartamento. Corri para atendê-lo, vi o nome da Ino na tela.

\- _Caramba, depois de um milhão de anos você atende. Pensei que tinha acontecido algo._ \- a voz de Ino soou assim quando atendi.

\- Oi Ino, desculpa. - sentei-me na cama e fitei meus pés. - Eu dormi o dia quase todo.

_\- Ainda vai ter sono para noite?_

\- Talvez. - sorri.

_\- E aí, conta como foi com o Sasori? Você sabe, nós mal nos se falamos ontem na boate._

Umedeci meus lábios e me joguei de costas no colchão, fitando o teto.

\- Foi bom, Sasori foi um fofo a noite toda. - eu fui sincera quando respondi. Realmente Sasori é uma boa companhia, um cara muito legal.

_\- Sasuke ficou irritadíssimo quando você foi embora ontem._ \- comentou Ino.

Apenas soltei um suspiro cansado, lembrando-me de seu ataque de superproteção.

Ela continuou:

_\- Rolou alguma coisa?_

\- Ele me beijou.

_\- O quê? Sério?_ \- sua voz estava um pouco surpresa. _\- Como foi?_

\- Ah Ino você sabe - fiquei sentada e mordi o lábio rapidamente. -, eu odeio primeiro beijo. É constrangedor olhar para a cara da pessoa depois.

_\- Como sei._ \- ela riu. - _E você gostou?_

\- Foi bom. - minha voz saiu pouco cautelosa. - Ele me convidou para sair de novo.

_\- Sério?_

\- Ele vai me levar para jantar.

Olhei o relógio despertador em cima da cabeceira, eu só tinha quarenta minutos para me arrumar. Levantei-me da cama e fui até o guarda-roupa, procurar algo legal para vestir.

_\- Impressionante. E o Sasuke?_

Parei de remexer nos cabides.

\- O que tem ele?

_\- Está ligada que você está sendo muito má com ele, né? O cara está tentando mudar, e você é a única que não ver isso. _

Franzi o cenho. Não entendia qual era da Ino.

\- O que foi Ino? Até ontem você estava me apoiando com o Sasori, falando para eu mandar o Sasuke para _puta que pariu,_ e agora você está defendendo ele? Não estou entendendo?

Ino às vezes era uma pessoa extremamente complicada de se entender, era difícil tentar interagir com a linha de raciocínio dela.

_\- É só que eu estou vendo as coisas de outra forma agora._

\- Ah é? E que forma é essa?

_\- Que você está cega demais para não perceber o que está bem a sua frente._

Fechei meus olhos por um momento, sentindo as palavras de Ino ecoarem na minha cabeça.

\- Ino... - abri os olhos lentamente. - Nós duas sabemos que Sasuke tem pavor de relacionamentos. Não vai rolar nada entre a gente, por que ele não me vê dessa forma. Por que fica batendo na tecla milhares de vezes?

_\- Para você enxergar que está completamente errada._

\- Ino eu vou desligar, daqui a pouco Sasori chega e eu nem estou arrumada.

Escutei um suspiro dela.

_\- Tudo bem, mas espero que você esteja mesmo fazendo a coisa certa._

\- Obrigada pelo concelho.

_\- Você sabe que eu falo isso por que eu te amo, né?_

\- Eu sei Ino.

_\- Tá legal, amanhã nós nos falamos._

\- Tá.

Desliguei o celular e fechei os olhos, encostando minha testa na porta do guarda-roupa. Aquela conversa com Ino tinha sido extremamente desgastante. Sasuke era um assunto de extrema dor de cabeça. Não entendia o motivo de Ino ou qualquer outro pensar que pode haver algo entre nós dois. Sasuke não queria nada comigo, e ficar com ele era a mesma coisa do que cavar meu próprio buraco.

Suspirei.

Resolvi me arrumar logo para o encontro. Escolhi um vestido bege de alças com uns detalhes de pedrinhas, uma sandália marrom de salto e a bolsa da mesma cor para combinar. Tomei um banho rápido, sem molhar os cabelos, depois voltei para o quarto e comecei a me arrumar. Fiz uma maquiagem básica, nada pesada, e prendi meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

Quando estava arrumando a minha bolsa, colocando o que eu iria precisar dentro dela, a campainha tocou. Achei estranho, pois eu não esperava ninguém.

Dei uma última olhada no meu perfil no espelho e saí do quarto, entrando na sala. Assim quando abri a porta dei de cara com Sasuke, parado do outro lado.

\- Sasuke? - eu estava surpresa por vê-lo ali, e talvez minha voz tenha me denunciado.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo como um gavião, seu rosto pouco surpreso e me fitou os olhos novamente. Não pude evitar o frio na barriga ou meu coração pulando mais que o normal. Ainda estava um pouco chateada pelo fato dele ter me acusado está fazendo joguinhos com ele. Mas não podia negar que lá no fundo eu estava feliz de vê-lo ali.

\- Você... Está linda. - ele disse, e mesmo que um pequeno sorriso se abriu no canto de sua boca, a sua voz estava pouco tensa.

\- Obrigada. - sorri, sentindo minha pele do rosto tomar uma leve coloração vermelha.

\- Vai sair? - ele perguntou.

Novamente aquela sensação de que estava fazendo a coisa errada tomou conta de mim. O olhar de Sasuke me fitava com hesitação.

\- Vou sair como Sasori. - minha voz saiu cautelosa.

Seu rosto ficou surpreso, os olhos chocados me fitavam.

_Lá vem._

\- De novo? - seu tom de voz saiu alto enquanto seu cenho franzia. - Você saiu com esse cara ontem!

\- Sasuke não começa.

\- Flor...

Ele próprio se interrompeu, fechando os olhos apertados e soltou um suspiro cansado em seguida, relaxando os ombros, voltando a abri-los, agora com o rosto mais sereno.

Ele sorriu.

\- Eu espero que você se divirta.

Fiquei perturbada com a ausência da irritação e do ciúme na voz dele.

\- Tá bom. - respondi hesitante. - O que veio fazer aqui?

Abri mais a porta, e dei passagem para ele entrar.

\- Só queria saber como você estava.

\- Estou bem. - me virei para ele.

\- Eu estou vendo.

Silêncio.

Seus olhos não desviavam dos meus, ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nada saiu. Aquele silêncio estava começando a ficar incomodo, a situação já era incomodante por si só.

\- Bom, então eu vou embora. - ele disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Apenas assenti.

Ele ficou uns dois segundos parado, me fitando, antes de começar a se movimentar para a saída.

\- Nos vemos amanhã. - eu disse.

Ele virou sua cabeça para trás e sorriu descontraído, piscando o olho para mim antes de entrar no elevador.

Fechei a porta e permaneci com as minhas duas mãos nela, enquanto fitava o chão de cabeça baixa. A reação quase tranquila de Sasuke tinha sido estranha, não pensei que ele fosse reagir pacificamente, eu esperava alguma reação agressiva quando ele era contrariado. E isso só constava que eu estava certa, Sasuke não ligava, e toda sua proteção era só amizade.

Voltei para o meu quarto a tempo de ouvir meu celular vibrar em cima da cama. Era uma mensagem de Sasori avisando que havia chegado. Respondi sua mensagem dizendo que já estava descendo, peguei minha bolsa e saí.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo pude ver Sasori encostado em seu Porsche. Ele estava bonito em seu jeans escuro a camisa branca social de linho com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, e os cabelos desalinhados, dando um charme meio que rebelde.

Ele abriu um sorriso sedutor quando me aproximei com meus passos lentos devido ao salto alto. Quando parei em sua frente ele pegou minha mão e me girou, soltando um assobio.

\- Você é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi na vida. - ele disse todo galante com aquele sorriso aberto e branco.

Sorri, sentindo o leve rubor se formar no meu rosto.

\- Obrigada. - olhei para seu perfil. - Você também não está nada mal.

\- Faço o meu melhor. - em seguida piscou para mim.

Ele abriu a porta do seu reluzente Porsche e sentei-me no banco do carona. Em seguida ele sentou-se no banco do motorista e deu a partida.

\- Espero que goste de comida italiana.

Olhei surpresa por ele ter acertado um dos meus gostos culinários.

Sorri.

\- Adoro.

O caminho tinha sido tranquilo e não demorou para que chegássemos no restaurante chique. Saímos do carro e Sasori entregou a chave para o manobrista, e quando o mesmo voltou com a chave entramos naquele lugar fino, típico de pessoas ricas. A arquitetura do século XVII só deixava aquele lugar mais exótico com os lustres dourados combinando com as cortinas de um marrom avermelhado.

Nunca em toda minha vida pensei entrar num lugar assim, acho que só um prato simples devia ser mais caro do que meu fígado.

Sasori falou com o _maître_ com tanta intimidade como se fossem conhecidos há muito tempo. Ele nos guiou a uma mesa pouco afastada da porta, mas que dava uma visão clara de todo aquele salão luxuoso, e as pessoas muito bem vestidas sentadas em seus lugares com seus acompanhantes ou amigos.

De repente me senti um peixe fora d'agua, às roupas que pensei que fossem adequadas para um jantar, não passava de farrapos diante dos trajes chiques das pessoas que havia lá.

Aquele lugar não era para mim.

O _maître_ puxou a cadeira para eu sentar. Sasori sentou-se de frente para mim, pegando o cardápio que o _maître_ havia o entregado, e um para mim antes de se afastar.

\- Esse lugar é muito fino. - minha voz saiu baixa, enquando meu olhar passou por todo o local e daquelas pessoas requintadas.

\- Sim, gosto bastante daqui, a comida é ótima.

Ergui meus olhos para ele, o pegando me fitando. Sorri, tentando ocultar o meu desconforto e voltei a olhar para o meu cardápio com todas aquelas comidas caras.

O garçom apareceu com um bloquinho nas mãos, perguntando se já fizemos nossas escolhas. E assim que fizemos os nossos pedidos ele saiu, nos deixando sozinhos de novo.

Percebi uma mulher se aproximando da nossa mesa. Os cabelos castanhos estavam num coque muito bem feito, deixando somente a franja de lado. Tentei não ficar apenas olhando as joias cintilantes ao redor de seu pescoço ou as que balançavam nas orelhas, mas elas eram feitas para serem notadas. O alvo de seus olhos castanhos apertados para enxergar melhor, era eu.

Ela desviou rapidamente o olhar para meu acompanhante.

\- Mãe? - a voz de Sasori pareceu surpresa quando a mulher chique parou em frente a nossa mesa.

Aquela mulher era mãe dele?

Sasori se levantou de sua cadeira, e fiz mesmo por educação, sentindo um frio na barriga com a presença daquela mulher elegante, ou talvez o fato dela der mãe dele.

\- Por que a cara assustada? - ela questionou o olhando.

\- Por nada. - ele deu de ombro. - Só estou surpreso por vê-la aqui.

\- Estou com umas amigas.

\- Ah.

Os olhos castanhos da mulher pousaram em mim, avaliadores e exigentes.

\- Quem é a sua amiga, Sasori?

\- Mãe essa é a Sakura Haruno, Sakura essa é a minha mãe Misaki Akasuna.

Estendi minha mão e ela me cumprimentou rapidamente. Em um movimento bem pensado, o interesse iluminou suas feições distintas e ela olhou para Sasori.

\- Haruno?

Engoli em seco, preocupada com a possibilidade de ela ter reconhecido o sobrenome.

Sasori anuiu com uma expressão impaciente.

\- Ela é de Osaka, mãe. Você não conhece a família dela. A Sakura estuda na KHS.

\- Ah. - Misaki olhou para mim de novo. - Eu tirei Sasori daquele instituto por que não era muito adequado para ele. Meu filho está estudando muito para entrar na Tóquio Daigakure

\- Ele me contou. - eu disse. - Eu acho ótimo o esforço dele. A senhora deve está orgulhosa.

A tensão ao redor de seus olhos se suavizou um pouco, e o cantinho de sua boca se ergueu para cima num pequeno sorriso afetado.

\- Estamos sim. Obrigada. Sasori é um menino de ouro.

Fiquei impressionada pelas palavras serem tão educadas e mesmo assim transbordavam desprezo. Não é um talento que ela teria adquirido da noite para o dia. A senhora Akasuna devia ter passado anos enfatizando os outros com sua superioridade.

\- Acho que não vai ser tão educado deixar suas amigas esperando, mãe.

\- Ah querido. - ela desviou seus olhos para ele, pareceu perceber o que Sasori queria.

Ela beijou no rosto dele e tirou a marca de batom com o polegar que havia deixado e voltou para mesa dela.

Sasori me fitou quando começamos a nos sentar.

\- Sinto muito por isso, não sabia que ela estaria aqui.

\- Tudo bem. Ela parece... _Legal._

Sasori riu.

\- Sim, para uma predadora.

Contive uma risadinha e ele abriu um sorriso se desculpando. Mudamos de assunto e conversamos um pouco até o nosso pedido chegar. A comida estava deliciosa e Sasori sempre mantendo um assunto para que o silêncio não reinasse entre nós, e funcionou.

Conversamos sem parar sobre comida, a faculdade, a escola e até mesmo as bandas que curtimos. Sasori era um cara legal, charmoso, divertido, mas faltava alguma coisa nele que eu não sabia definir direito o que era. E aquele pequeno detalhe de alguma forma me incomodava.

Ele me levou de volta para a casa e estacionou em frente ao meu apartamento e em seguida olhou pra mim.

\- Está entregue. - ele disse. - Desculpe não poder ter prologado nossa noite com algo mais legal, mas tenho que dar uma estudada para o teste amanhã.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, eu entendo. - sorri. - Eu amei o jantar.

O canto de sua boca ergueu-se para cima, e tirei o cinto.

\- Eu seria muito grudento em te chamar para sair de novo no próximo final de semana?

Hesitei por um segundo.

\- Acho que não.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Acha?

Mordi o lábio rapidamente, mas não respondi. E então chegou o momento de silêncio constrangedor. Beijar ou não beijar, eu odiava essa questão.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de imaginar se ele ia me beijar ou não, Sasori agarrou meu rosto e me puxou para perto e me beijou.

Fechei os olhos quando senti seus lábios se movimentarem contra os meus. Apenas pus uma mão em seu ombro, sentindo sua língua tomando o espaço da minha.

\- Você é tão linda. - ele sussurrou quando nos separamos, e me fitou, passando as costas da sua mão em meu rosto. - Isso pode ser loucura, mas eu estou gostando de você, de verdade.

Perdi a fala, aquela declaração de Sasori havia me pegado desprevenida.

\- Nossa... - tentei sorrir de um modo descontraído, mas o que saiu deveria está mais para uma careta.

\- Não precisa dizer nada agora. - ele disse, passando o polegar no meu lábio. - É impossível não ficar encantado com você.

\- Sasori...

Eu fui interrompida com sua boca na minha, e diferente de antes, seu beijo estava mais cheio de atitude.

Escutei o barulho do seu cinto desafivelando, liberando seu corpo para que ficasse mais próximo do meu, suas mãos agarrando a minha cintura e me puxando mais para si, mas o pouco espaço do carro o impedia de fazer movimentos bruscos.

Seus beijos foram descendo pela minha clavícula quando de repente ele ergueu rápido sua cabeça para cima quando a janela ao meu lado vibrou com pancadas altas e ocas.

Sasori foi para seu lugar com um impulso e eu me endireitei, arrumando o meu vestido que havia subido um pouco. Dei um pulo de susto quando a porta do meu lado se abriu num rompante.

**Sasuke**

Não fui embora depois que saí do apartamento da Sakura, eu havia ficado num canto escondido, e pude presenciar o Porsche de Sasori estacionar segundos depois que desci. Ele saltou do carro e encostou-se ao mesmo enquanto mexia no celular. Minutos depois Sakura desceu como uma deusa que ela era. Ele abriu um sorriu como um otário quando ela parou em sua frente. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e disse alguma coisa que eu não pude escutar, e em seguida pegou em sua mão, fazendo-a dar um giro e arrancar risadas dela.

Um surto de adrenalina correu pelas minhas veias. Inspirei fundo, determinado a manter a calma. Eu queria ir até os dois e arrancar a Sakura dele, mas eu não podia, e isso me deixava mais frustrado ainda.

Ele abriu a porta para ela, e em seguida entrou, deu a ré e saiu, dobrando logo a esquina.

Saí do meu esconderijo, me sentido um merda. Eu sabia que ter ficado ali e presenciado aquela cena era tortura, mas eu não consegui evitar.

Eu me sentia no fundo do poço e tudo o que eu precisava agora era de uma bebida.

Fui até minha moto estacionada num canto e subi, girei o guidão e corri para uma mercenária mais próxima.

O lugar estava com algumas pessoas, fui direto para a seção que me interessava. Passei os olhos pelas as fileiras de bebidas que havia lá até que achei o que eu queria. Peguei a garrafa de uísque fui pagar no caixa.

Se eu estivesse em outra situação eu até daria mais atenção à caixa que me olhava com malícia. Apenas ignorei e abri a carteira e entreguei o dinheiro, pegando a sacola com a minha bebida e saí do local.

Caminhei pela rua e me sentei no meio fio, próximo a minha moto. Girei a tampa da garrafa, sentindo o cheiro forte invadir meu nariz. Tomei um bom gole e quase me engasguei com a quantidade exagerada, me fazendo tossi várias vezes para tomar fôlego.

Eu tinha feito tudo errado. Desde o começo. Eu havia perdido. E mesmo que eu tentasse, não iria fazer com que Sakura percebesse que eu estava fodidamente caído por ela. Ela havia me arruinado, havia me feito quebrar com todas as regras que eu tinha feito, uma por uma.

Há um mês atrás eu não poderia pensar na hipótese de me ver sentado no meio fio afofando as magoas na bebida por causa de uma garota. Mas eu sabia que Sakura não era uma garota qualquer, ela era uma flor de cerejeira. Uma flor de cerejeira diabólica que havia me destruído com apenas o seu jeito único e sua amizade sincera.

Dei mais um gole do uísque, sentindo o líquido descer queimando a minha garganta. Levantei-me, e tampei o litro e o coloquei dentro da sacola e subi na moto, acelerando na direção do prédio da flor. Estacionei no mesmo lugar e fui destampando a garrafa de uísque enquanto eu ia para aquele canto afastado, ao lado de uma árvore, perto da calçada, e me sentei no chão.

Eu iria esperá-la.

O tempo foi passando, e a minha garrafa estava menos da metade, minha boca estava dormente e minha visão não estava tão boa, mas não me importei. Um Renault Sandero estacionou ao lado de minha moto, e Naruto saiu com o cenho franzido, vindo até mim com passos pesados.

\- Teme, o que está fazendo aqui? - ele percebeu o meu estado lamentável e uniu mais as sobrancelhas. - Você está bebendo!

Ergui a garrafa de uísque para ele.

\- Quer um pouco?

Seu rosto era incrédulo, enquanto um outro Naruto tentava sair do primeiro Naruto. Ou era o primeiro Naruto saindo do segundo Naruto?

\- Não. Pelo amor de Deus! - ele levantou os braços e depois voltou a abaixá-los. - Eu estava saindo da casa da Hinata quando seu irmão ligou perguntando se eu o tinha visto.

O uísque tinha feito seu melhor nessas horas que eu estava o bebendo por que as palavras do Naruto pareciam mais lentas, e eu tinha um sorriso idiota na cara.

\- Legal.

\- Você está bêbado!

Fiz um som de baforada com a boca.

\- Não estou bêbado. - sorri. - Ainda não.

Naruto apontou para o líquido âmbar que diminuía a cada gole que eu dava.

\- Se você beber o resto disso aí vai ficar.

\- Não enche, dobe. - dei de ombro, sentindo um misto de irritação.

Naruto agarrou meu braço, me puxando para cima.

\- Vamos para casa.

\- Não. - o soltei, e com o impulso que eu fiz meu corpo tombou para trás e a garrafa escapou de minha mão, derramando o um pouco do líquido no chão. - Porra Naruto, vai embora! Eu vou ficar e esperar a flor chegar.

\- Você só pode está louco! - a voz de Naruto soou mais alta e irritada.

Consegui ficar sentado de novo, e peguei a garrava ao meu lado e tirei meu celular de dentro do bolso e olhei as horas.

\- Três horas. O encontro deve está bom.

Ergui a garrafa e a levei até boca, inclinando a cabeça para trás. O restante do conteúdo passou pelos meus lábios e dentes já adormecidos e desceu queimando até o estômago.

\- Meu Deus Sasuke - disse Naruto, franzindo a testa. -, você vai acabar em coma alcoólico se continuar desse jeito. Acho melhor você não está aqui quando a Sakura chegar... Onde ela foi?

Gargalhei.

\- Ela está em outro encontro com o otário do Sasori Akasuna.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas, percebendo o motivo da minha bebedeira. Mas antes que ele dissesse algo a mais, o som de motor foi ficando cada vez mais alto enquanto se aproximava e depois diminuía. Nós dois olhamos para o lado, eu reconheci muito bem o Porsche do Sasori quando ele estacionou. De onde eu estava não davam para eles me verem.

Um sorriso frouxo se espalhou em meus lábios. Naruto voltou-se para mim, sério.

\- Teme, sério cara, vamos embora, você vai só arrumar problema desse jeito.

Sorri e o fitei.

\- Para quê? É agora que a magia acontece.

Ele me olhou preocupado e com dificuldade me pus de pé, deixando a garrafa de uísque vazia no chão. Dei duas cambaleadas para trás, mas consegui me equilibrar.

\- Sasuke é serio, vamos...

\- Eu só vou ajudar a Sakura a sair do carro.

Minhas pernas estavam sob mim, mas eu não conseguia senti-las. Quando voltei minha atenção para o carro à adrenalina ardeu instantaneamente. O Porsche balançou uma vez, e a escuridão não dava para ver o que acontecia no carro.

Sem saber ao certo minhas pernas se moveram tão rápido na condição em que eu estava, e num segundo a lateral da minha mão acertou com tanta força a janela do passageiro que fiquei surpreso de não ter quebrado o vidro. Como eles não abriram a porta eu abri por eles.

Sakura estava arrumando o vestido. Seus cabelos pouco bagunçados e os lábios sem batom indicavam o que eles estavam fazendo.

O rosto de Sasori ficou tenso e sua voz seguinte saiu mais alta que o normal:

\- Que porra é essa Sasuke?!

Cerrei as mãos em punho e puxei Sakura para fora do carro e fechei a porta com um chute. Sakura piscou algumas vezes, confusa.

\- Sasuke o quê...

\- Sasuke! - Naruto ficou ao meu lado, colocando uma mão em meu ombro.

Soltei o braço de Sakura e fui em direção aquele bastardo que havia saído do carro. Minha visão estava vermelha, a raiva que eu sentia ultrapassava o meu excesso de bebida.

Sasori havia saído do carro com a cara irritada.

\- Qual é o seu problema Uchiha! - ralhou Sasori, avançando alguns passos até mim.

Agarrei a gola de sua camisa e meu punho foi certeiro em seu nariz, eu havia depositado toda a minha ira e minha força naquele soco, fazendo-o cair no chão.

\- Sasuke, não! - não dei ouvidos aos gritos de Sakura, apenas avancei para cima daquele inseto que estava caído.

Levantei meu punho mais uma vez, mas antes que eu conseguisse acertar a cara daquele parasita, eu fui impedido, e Naruto entrou na minha frente, me empurrando para trás.

\- Chega Sasuke! - ele gritou.

Dei alguns passos para trás, e odiei quando vi Sakura ao lado do Akasuna, o ajudando a se levantar. Seu nariz sangrava, e fiquei tentado para terminar o meu trabalho, mas Naruto segurava o meu braço.

Sasori pôs uma mão em seu nariz e fitou o sangue que estava nela, e depois me fitou com muita raiva.

\- Olha só o que você fez!? - ele gritou se levantando com a ajuda de Sakura, que estava surpresa com a voz exaltada dele.

Sorri, e senti a mão de Naruto apertar mais o meu braço, me impedido de dar mais um passo.

\- Isso é não é nada diante da vontade que eu tenho de quebrar a sua cara.

\- Sasuke, por favor, para! - pediu Sakura, me fazendo olhá-la, seu rosto estava sério e incrédulo. Ela voltou a olhar para o Akasuna. - Desculpa Sasori, mas acho melhor você ir embora.

O palerma a fitou por um instante e assentiu com a cabeça. Eu podia ver a raiva transbordando em seu olhar quando me fitou por um segundo antes de voltar a olhar para ela.

\- Você vai ficar bem?

Ela assentiu, soltando o seu braço e dando um passo para trás.

\- Vou.

Sasori pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas cedeu, e depois voltou a me olhar, apontando o dedo para mim.

\- Isso vai ter volta Uchiha. - sua voz era grave antes de entrar na porcaria do Porsche dele e sair catando pneus.

Soltei-me de Naruto e me aproximei de Sakura, peguei sua mão e a puxei para um canto, mas ela se soltou brutamente e me olhou com a cara zangada.

_\- Qual é o problema com você?_ \- sua voz histérica e irritada gritando comigo só atiçou a raiva que eu tentava controlar.

**Sakura**

Sasuke simplesmente havia passado de todos os limites abrangentes, e não sabia qual era a dele. Uma hora ele agia pacificamente e depois descontrolava e agia como um animal selvagem espancando os outros. E, aliás, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele não tinha ido embora? E pela sua coordenação motora tentando ficar em pé, ele completamente estava bêbado.

Naruto segurou o braço dele novamente e o puxou para trás, fazendo-o dar passos tropeços.

\- Você já fez muita merda por hoje, vamos embora. - pelo tom de voz de Naruto ele estava muito zangado com o amigo.

\- Naruto vai se foder! - Sasuke gritou, empurrando Naruto com a mão livre e conseguindo se soltar mais uma vez. Ele estava descontrolado. - Eu não vou embora porra nenhuma, eu tenho que falar com a flor.

Naruto franziu mais o cenho.

\- Você vai acabar arrependido amanhã pela merda que está fazendo!

\- Foda-se. - Sasuke rebateu, ainda gritando. - Vai embora você, eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

Naruto abriu a boca para falar, mas eu o interrompi, tentando colocar calma na minha voz:

\- Deixa Naruto, eu cuido dele.

Ele me fitou por um momento, e voltou a fitar Sasuke.

\- Não acho uma boa ideia, Sakura, como vê Sasuke não está muito bem.

\- Eu vou falar com ele e depois eu o coloco dentro de um táxi.

Naruto pareceu hesitar no começo, mas percebeu que Sasuke não iria ceder ir embora assim, talvez devesse conhecer bem o amigo. Em seguida suspirou cansado, fitou Sasuke - que por um milagre estava calado - e depois me olhou.

\- Tudo bem. Desculpe pelo barraco, não consegui evitar.

\- Eu entendo Naruto. Você não tem culpa de nada.

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e entrou no seu carro que até agora não havia notado que estava estacionado próximo a uma árvore, ao lado de uma moto que eu suponha ser de Sasuke, e foi embora.

Suspirei e me virei para Sasuke enquanto cruzava os braços, pronta para brigar, me preparando para explodir do que vinha pela frente. Sasuke lutava para poder ficar em pé. Ele estava terrivelmente bêbado como um cachorro de rua. E quando ficou claro que ele não riria explicar nada, minha paciência se esgotou.

\- Por que você fez isso?

\- Por quê? Por que ele estava atacando você! - ele voltou a gritar.

Seus olhos não tinham foco e percebi que ele não estava em condições de ter uma conversa racional.

Tentei me manter calma, me exaltar naquela hora era perca de tempo.

\- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é da _minha_ conta.

Suas sobrancelhas uniram.

\- Você é muito melhor do que isso flor. Não deixe o cara te comer no carro como se você fosse uma dessas minas fáceis.

Olhei para ele, incrédula. Não estava acreditando que ele estava pensando aquilo de mim.

\- Eu não ia transar com ele!

Ele fez um gesto indicando o espaço onde antes estava o carro do Sasori.

\- Então o que vocês estavam fazendo?

_Calma, Sakura. Calma._

\- Vai me dizer que você nunca ficou de amaços com alguém, sem deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, Sasuke?

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça como se eu estivesse falando bobagens.

\- Qual o propósito disso?

\- Para um monte de gente existe um conceito... Principalmente para aqueles que _namoram._

Ele crispou os lábios e cruzou os braços.

\- Você estava demorando para sair e o carro estava balançando... Como eu ia adivinha? - ele disse descruzando os braços e esticando o esquerdo para onde estava o carro de Sasori.

\- Talvez você não devesse ficar me espionando! - franzi o cenho. - Mas o que diabos fazia na porta do meu prédio?

Ele esfregou o rosto e balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, sofridos.

\- Não aguento isso flor. Sinto que eu estou ficando louco.

Levantei as mãos e depois deixei cair, batendo em minha cocha.

\- Você não aguenta o _quê, _Sasuke_?_

Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou.

\- Se você for para cama com ele ou com qualquer outro cara, não quero ficar sabendo. Vou acabar parando na cadeia se eu descobrir se ele ou outro... Só não me conta nada, tá?

\- Sasuke - falei com raiva. -, não acredito no que você acabou de falar. Isso seria um grande passo para mim!

\- É o que todas as garotas dizem! - ele deu de ombros.

\- Não estou me referindo com as vadias com que você anda! Eu estou falando de _mim!_ \- eu disse com a mão no peito. - Eu nunca... _Argh!_ Não importa.

Dei as costas para ele e comecei a me afastar, mas ele me agarrou pelo braço e me fez girar para ficar de frente para ele.

\- Você nunca o quê? - me perguntou, se contorcendo um pouco.

Não respondi, mas também não precisava. Pude ver que ele tinha entendido pela expressão de seu rosto, e ele deu risada.

\- Você é _virgem?_

\- E daí? Isso é algum crime por acaso? - falei, sentindo o sangue ferver em meu rosto.

Ele tirou os olhos de mim, enquanto tentava refletir em meio a toda aquela bebedeira que ele tinha bebido.

\- Isso é... Estou sem palavras.

Bufei, e me soltei meu braço de sua mão.

\- Eu tive um namorado - comecei, atraindo sua atenção para mim. -, ficamos juntos por um ano e meio quando eu morava em Osaka. Ele, assim como toda a família dele eram judeus, e sexo era só depois do casamento. Acabou não rolando!

A raiva de Sasuke desapareceu, e o alívio ficou aparente em seus olhos.

\- Depois do casamento? Isso ainda existe? - seu tom era incrédulo, e eu revirei os olhos. - E o que aconteceu?

\- Ele queria casar, óbvio, ter filhos e continuar em Osaka, mas eu não me encaixava no seu estilo de vida perfeita. Além do mais, eu tinha que me converter para sua religião, e sua família meio que não me aprovava. E eu simplesmente o larguei.

Eu estava desesperada para mudar de assunto. A diversão nos olhos de Sasuke era humilhante demais, e eu não queria deixar que ele cavasse mais o meu passado.

Ele deu um passo à frente e segurou cada lado do meu rosto e olhou nos meus olhos.

\- Virgem. - disse balançando a cabeça. - Eu nunca teria imaginado depois do jeito como você dançou comigo na praia.

\- Muito engraçado. - me desvencilhei dele e me afastei de seu corpo. - Está na hora de você ir embora, eu vou chamar um táxi para você.

\- Eu não quero ir embora. - ele retrucou.

Apenas ignorei e comecei a mexer na minha bolsa procurando meu celular enquanto eu caminhava para a porta do meu prédio. Sasuke me seguiu resmungando algo que não entendi, mas tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão, rolou até ficar de barriga para cima, e começou a rir de um jeito histérico.

\- O que você está fazendo? Levanta daí! - reclamei, ajudando-o a ficar de pé.

Ele enganchou seu braço em meu pescoço, enquanto ria, achando graça de uma coisa que não tinha. Resolvi levá-lo para o meu apartamento. Eu não teria problemas com minha tia, pois ela estava no colégio, e deixar Sasuke aqui fora era bem capaz de ele fazer alguma coisa prejudicial para ele mesmo.

Eu entrei no prédio, tentando me manter em cima do salto ato - sentindo meus pés doendo - e carregar o corpo pesado de Sasuke debruçado no meu ombro direito. Para a minha sorte o elevador chegou rápido, e logo estávamos de frente para o meu apartamento. Tive dificuldade em tirar as chaves da minha bolsa e colocar na fechadura. Sasuke não facilitava, ele enfiava seu nariz em meu pescoço e aspirava, fazendo minha pele arrepiar.

\- Sasuke, dá pra parar? - empurrei um pouco para tirar seu rosto do meu pescoço quando girava a chave na fechadura e entrava no apartamento.

\- Você está cheirosa, flor.

Ignorei-o, tirando os sapatos com o pé e o largando num canto, e joguei minha bolsa no sofá. O levei para o meu quarto e ele caiu de costas na minha cama, e me puxou junto.

Quando aterrissamos, meu rosto ficou a centímetros do dele, e sua expressão de repente ficou séria. Ele se inclinou para cima de mim, quase me beijando, mas o afastei. Suas sobrancelhas se retraíram.

\- Para com isso, Sasuke. - falei.

Ele me apertou forte contra si, até que parei de tentar me soltar. Então ele abaixou a alça do meu vestido, fazendo com que ela ficasse pendurada no meu ombro.

\- Desde que a palavra "virgem" saiu dessa sua boca linda... Eu sinto uma necessidade de tirar esse seu vestido.

Senti minha boca seca, e ignorei o frio no meu estômago. Ele estava bêbado e dizendo coisa com coisa.

\- Bom, que pena. Você estava preparado para matar o Sasori pelo mesmo motivo há alguns segundos, então não seja hipócrita.

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Foda-se o Sasori. Ele não conhece você como eu.

\- Sasuke para com isso. - tentei me soltar dele mais uma vez. - Tira essa roupa e deita na cama.

\- É disso que eu estou falando. - ele disse rindo.

\- Quanto você bebeu? - perguntei, conseguindo finalmente um apoio para os pés entre as pernas dele.

\- O suficiente. - ele respondeu, sorrindo e puxando a bainha do meu vestido para cima.

\- Tenho certeza que já passou do_ suficiente_ a um bom tempo. - falei e dei um tapa na mão dele para afastá-la.

Apoiei o joelho no colchão e puxei a camiseta dele pela cabeça. Ele tentou encostar em mim de novo, mas o segurei pelo pulso, sentindo o cheiro pungente no ar.

\- Meu Deus, Sasuke - joguei meu corpo para trás, fazendo uma careta. -, você está fedendo a vodca.

\- É uísque. - ele me corrigiu com um aceno bêbado.

\- Tem cheiro de madeira queimada e outras substâncias químicas.

\- Eu gosto também. - ele riu bobamente.

Soltei a fivela do cinto dele e puxei dos ganchos da calça. Ele riu com o movimento e ergueu a cabeça para me olhar.

\- É melhor guardar a virgindade, flor. Você sabe que eu adoro um sexo selvagem.

\- Sasuke, _cala a boca._ \- falei, desabotoando a calça jeans e descendo por suas pernas.

Joguei-a no chão e fiquei de pé, com as mãos na cintura, respirando com dificuldade. As pernas dele pendiam na ponta da cama, os olhos estavam fechados, e a respiração profunda e pesada.

Ele tinha simplesmente apagado.

Fui andando até o guarda-roupa, balançando a cabeça enquanto remexia nas roupas. Abri o zíper do vestido, e olhei para trás novamente vendo Sasuke desmaiado. Voltei meu olhar para frente e fui empurrando o vestido pelo quadril, deixando que caíssem nos tornozelos. Chutei num canto e desfiz o rabo de cavalo, balançando os cabelos.

Soltei o ar, soprando os cabelos da frente do rosto enquanto procurava por um pijama confortável. Quando peguei a peça dobrada na bancada, Sasuke veio com tudo pelas minhas costas, envolvendo minha cintura com os braços.

\- Você quase me mata de susto! - reclamei, minha voz pouco histérica, sentindo meu coração pular vários saltos.

Ele percorreu minha pele com as mãos. Elas estavam diferentes, lentas e decididas. Fechei os olhos quando ele puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu, enterrando o rosto nos meus cabelos e roçando o nariz no meu pescoço. Ao sentir a sua pele nua encostada na minha, precisei de um tempinho para protestar.

\- Sasuke...

Ele puxou meus cabelos para o lado e deslizou seus lábios de um ombro ao outro, abrindo o fecho do meu sutiã. Beijou minha pele desnuda na base do seu pescoço, e fechei os olhos - a maciez de sua boca era boa demais para fazer com que ele parasse. E naquele momento meu muro havia desmoronado. Eu não conseguia mais mentir para mim mesma que Sasuke era que preenchia o vazio do meu peito, e a peça que faltava na minha vida.

A prova disso foi hoje lá embaixo. Mesmo Sasori ter se declarado e saído com o rosto machucado, a minha preocupação era Sasuke, não queria que ele se machucasse.

Não adiantava eu tentar negar ou sair com mais algum cara, pois erá Sasuke que meu coração batia mais forte.

Um gemido baixinho escapou de minha garganta quando ele pressionou sua pélvis contra a minha, e através da cueca eu pude sentir o quanto ele me desejava. Prendi a respiração, sabendo que a única coisa que me impedia de dar o grande passo era dois pedaços finos de tecido.

Sasuke me virou para que ficássemos frente a frente e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, apoiando-me na parede. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e pude ver o desejo em sua expressão enquanto e ele olhava detalhadamente cada parte do meu corpo. Já tinha o visto olhar as garotas naquele mesmo jeito, mas aquilo era diferente. Ele não queria me conquistar, ele queria que eu dissesse sim.

Ele inclinou para me beijar, parando a uns dois centímetros de distância da minha boca. Eu podia sentir o calor irradiando de sua pele e vindo através de seus lábios, e tive que me segurar para não puxá-lo para mim e acabar de vez com aquela tortura. Seus dedos se afundaram em minha pele enquanto ele ponderava, e então suas mãos deslizaram das minhas costas para a borda da minha calcinha. Os dedos indicadores desceram pelos meus quadris, entre a pele e o tecido da renda, e no momento em que estava prestes a escorregar as faixas da delicada calcinha pelas minhas pernas, ele hesitou. Quando abri a boca para dizer "sim", ele fechou os olhos.

\- Assim não. - sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos meus. - Eu quero você, flor, mas não assim.

Ele foi cambaleando para trás até cair de costas na cama, e fiquei parada por um instante, com os braços cruzados sobre a barriga. Quando sua respiração ficou regular, peguei meu pijama que estava no chão e o vesti rapidinho.

Sasuke não se mexeu, e suspirei lentamente sabendo que não seria capaz de refrear nenhum de nós se ele concordasse com as intenções menos honradas.

Peguei o cobertor e o cobri, fechei as cortinas e apaguei a luz, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Corri para a sala e me joguei no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Senti uma onda de frustração ganhando vida dentro de mim. Sasori havia ido embora se sentindo afrontado, Sasuke esperou que eu estivesse saindo com alguém para demostrar interesse em mim, e eu parecia ser a única garota com que ele não conseguia fazer sexo, nem mesmo quando estava caindo de bêbado.

O que tinha de errado comigo?

As palavras de Naruto começaram a ecoar em minha mente, fazendo-me lembrar daquele dia no quarto.

**_~ flashback on._**

Depois que Sasuke saiu do quarto, fiquei olhando aquela folha acadêmica tentando me identificar em qual grupo eu iria entrar. Para falar a verdade eu não me incluía em nenhum. Bufei, e nessa hora a porta do quarto se abriu, me fazendo dar um pulo da cama de susto, mas logo soltei um suspiro aliviado por ver que era Naruto.

\- Desculpa se te assustei. - ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. - Eu só vim pegar as minhas coisas.

\- Tudo bem. Ahn, fique a vontade, aliás, o quarto é seu.

Ele abriu aquele seu sorriso contagiante, que só ele conseguia dar, o que amenizou um pouco a situação. Voltei-me a sentar na cama e puxei as cobertas para cobrirem as minhas pernas. Eu fiquei pouco mal por saber que eu estava tirando Naruto de seu quarto, e de alguma forma ele estava ajudando a contribuir com a ideia louca de Sasuke em me manter por um mês em seu quarto.

\- Desculpe pelo transtorno Naruto, mas você sabe como é o Sasuke e eu perdi uma aposta...

\- Relaxa Sakura - ele se virou para mim, com algumas roupas em sua mão e jogando em cima da sua cama. -, é impossível não ficar de fora das ideias loucas do teme. Aliás, eu meio que me dei bem por dormir com a minha Hinatinha.

Não consegui evitar segurar o sorriso diante da expressão boba de Naruto quando falava de Hinata. Os dois formavam um casal muito fofo.

O silêncio se pôs no quarto, Naruto arrumava suas coisas dentro de uma mochila, e depois foi para o banheiro. Voltei a minha atenção a folha acadêmica, olhando as fileiras de grupos.

\- O que é isso? - Naruto perguntou, com os olhos na folha.

\- É uma lista de grupos que Neji me deu. Eu tenho que me escrever em um.

\- Ah. - ele colocou a pasta e a escova de dente na mochila. - Já sabe em qual vai se inscrever?

\- Ainda não. - suspirei. - Está meio difícil.

Ele me olhou de costas.

\- Por que não entra para as líderes de torcida? Tem a Ino e a Tenten, tenho certeza que elas iriam te ajudar.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados.

\- Líder de torcida seria minha última, quase nula opção.

Pelo amor de Deus, eu não via graça em vestir aquele uniforme minúsculo e fazer aquelas acrobacias com pompons. Sem chance.

\- Tem o jornal da escola. - Naruto disse. - Ouvi o Gaara dizendo um dia desses que estavam precisando de gente.

\- Gaara faz parte do jornal?

Ele assentiu fechando o zíper da mochila, deixando-a na cama e indo para o guarda-roupa de novo.

\- Ele é da parte esportiva.

\- Ah.

\- Tem vários temas, acho que quando você chegar lá, você ver qual é a melhor opção para você.

Jornal da escola? Bom, diante das outras opções que tem aqui parecia mais fácil, sem contar que eu gostava de redação.

\- Acho que eu vou escolher o jornal.

Naruto sorriu, caminhando de volta para o banheiro. Voltei minha atenção para a folha e coloquei meu nome nela. O barulho do chuveiro soou pelo quarto e alguns minutos depois Naruto apareceu de banho tomado e vestido com roupas limpas.

\- Bom eu vou indo. - disse Naruto, pegando sua mochila e colocando nas costas.

\- Tá.

Ele me fitou, parando perto da porta.

\- Ei Sakura, eu sei que isso não dá minha conta, mas o Sasuke gosta de você de verdade. Pode não parecer, pois isso é novo para ele e por isso ele acaba fazendo merda. - ele riu balançando a cabeça. - É até engraçado ver o teme se importar tanto por uma garota até chegar o ponto de fazê-la dormir com ele. - seu sorriso morreu. - Mas eu conheço aquele teme desde criança e ele nunca se importou com garota nenhuma, como ele se importa com você. E apesar de eu estar me divertindo por vê-lo se descabelando, ele está sofrendo.

As palavras de Naruto havia sido como um choque para mim, era como se os fios que estavam soltos se unissem e enxergando a realidade batendo na minha frente. Eu me encontrava dividida entre; o garoto apaixonado e o garoto galinha, ambos sendo a mesma pessoa.

Sasuke não se enquadrava na primeira opção, não fazia seu estilo, principalmente depois do que presenciei na noite anterior.

Era muito mais fácil fechar os olhos e me fingir de cega, do que deixar os olhos aberto e sentir a dor que me consumia pelas beiradas por cada ato cafajeste que Sasuke cometia. Eu sabia que se eu cedesse iria ser eu que sairia machucada no final, pois o que sentia por ele era muito mais além da amizade.

Tudo o que fiz naquele momento foi colocar um sorriso no rosto, ocultando a minha confusão que eu sentia.

\- Obrigada Naruto.

Como sempre ele abriu seu sorriso contagiante girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta e revelando Sasuke empurrando a porta e nos olhando confuso.

**_~ flashback of._**

Fechei os olhos e deitei no sofá, encolhendo meu corpo. Eu não podia mais fazer vista grossa pelo que aconteceu.

Fiquei encolhida naquela posição e não percebi quando dormi.

Acordei pouco desorientada, sentindo meu corpo dolorido. Olhei para os lados percebendo está na sala, e logo me lembrei de ontem à noite. Sentei-me e passei as mãos no meu rosto e peguei minha bolsa que tinha caído no chão quando me deitei e tirei meu celular e vi as horas. Seis horas. Ainda era cedo, mas eu tinha que cuidar para ir para a escola.

Verifiquei minha lista de contatos até encontrar o número de Ino. Ela atendeu na quinta chamada.

_\- Oi amore._

\- Ino, você ainda está na sua casa?

_\- Estou, acabei de sair do banho e vou me arrumar para escola._

Umedeci meus lábios rapidamente.

\- Pode me dar uma carona até a escola?

_\- Claro amiga, não precisa pedir duas vezes._

Sorri, sendo contagiada com o bom humor de Ino logo de manhã, em plena segunda-feira.

\- Então eu vou me arrumar.

_\- Daqui a pouco eu passo aí, vou tomar café na escola._

\- Tudo bem.

_\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ \- ela perguntou de repente.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Não, por quê?

_\- Sua voz está estranha._

\- Eu acabei de acordar.

_\- Ah. E como foi o jantar com o Sasori?_

Parei por um momento, antes de responder.

\- No carro eu te conto.

_\- Aconteceu algo?_

\- No carro Ino.

_\- Você é má, sabia?_

Sorri, enquanto ficava de pé e caminhava para o quarto.

\- Também te amo porca.

_\- Tá de sacanagem que você vai ficar me chamando com esse apelido estupido?_ \- sua voz agora era ranzinza.

\- Não mais estupido do que você me chama.

_\- Mais testuda é um apelido carinhoso._

Revirei os olhos.

\- Eu vou desligar, preciso me arrumar.

_\- Daqui a uns quinze minutos eu chego aí._

Desliguei o celular e abri a porta do meu quarto, encontrando tudo escuro. Sasuke estava esparramado na cama de bruços, a coberta cobria só a parte da bunda e um pouco as suas pernas, deixando o resto caído no chão.

Catei suas roupas jogadas no chão e as dobrei, deixando num canto visível para ele. Abri um pouco a cortina, permitindo que alguns raios do sol entrassem e iluminasse o quarto para que eu pudesse pegar minhas coisas.

\- Olha flor... - disse ele murmurando algo inaudível, antes de sua respiração voltar a ficar lenta e profunda.

Não consegui evitar e fiquei observando ele dormir. Saber que Sasuke estava sonhando comigo me fez sentir uma excitação que eu não sabia explicar. Ele parecia ter voltado a um sono silencioso. Peguei meu uniforme reserva a minha lingerie e fui para o banheiro.

A água quente que saía do chuveiro levava embora a tensão e o estresse que tive, deixando meu corpo relaxado. Não fiquei muito tempo no banho, sequei-me na toalha que estava pendurada e me arrumei, fazendo minha higiene pessoal em seguida. Penteei meus cabelos, e os prendi num rabo de cavalo alto, e fiz uma maquiagem rápida.

Entrei no quarto novamente encontrando Sasuke na mesma posição, ele dormia como uma pedra. Iria deixá-lo dormindo alguns minutinhos antes de acordá-lo, e fui para a cozinha.

**Sasuke**

Pisquei lentamente tentando focar meu olhar. O quarto estava pouco iluminado, olhei ao redor não reconhecendo onde eu estava. Meu corpo todo doía, minha cabeça latejava a cada batida do meu coração.

Tentei me levantar, sentindo meu corpo pesado, fitei mais uma vez o quarto. Pelo que podia ver as paredes era de um tom claro, havia um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda, e a cama de casal tinha lençóis floridos.

Era um quarto de uma garota.

Escutei algum barulho do lado de fora e resolvi explorar o local. Qualquer merda que eu tenha feito ontem, eu esperava que tenha valido a pena, pois eu me sentia como uma carne moída no fundo de uma lata de lixo.

Reconheci minha calça e a camisa dobrada em cima da cômoda e a vesti, sentindo meu corpo cambaleante. Meus pés estavam pesados quando abri a porta do quarto e saí, enquanto puxava o zíper da calça para cima. Realmente não reconheci o local. Os barulhos de copos ecoavam naquele cômodo, apenas segui o som, chegando na cozinha e encontrando Sakura de costas, fechando um armário com um copo na mão.

Estava vestida com o uniforme da escola. Ela virou para trás quando esbarrei em algo.

\- Flor?

\- Você acordou. - ela murmurou, abrindo a geladeira.

Fragmentos de lembranças vieram a minha mente em flashes embaralhados. Sakura havia saído com Sasori. Fiquei deprimido. Fui a uma loja e comprei bebida.

\- Caramba. - falei balançando a cabeça. - Você se divertiu?

Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas, quando ela fechou a geladeira com uma garrafa de água na mão.

Ai meda. Deve ter sido pior que pensei, principalmente o fato de eu está em seu apartamento.

\- Você está falando sério? - ela perguntou, me olhando de rabo de olho sua expressão estava irritada.

Forcei minha memória o máximo que consegui.

\- O quê? - retruquei, mas me arrependi no mesmo segundo.

Sakura parecia que estava prestes a explodir, e me encolhi quando vi seu olhar de raiva.

Que merda eu tinha feito?

\- Você está brava? - perguntei, esperando uma explosão em tons agudos se infiltrasse na minha cabeça latejante.

Ela bufou e bebeu a água em dois grandes goles, colocando o copo na pia e saindo da cozinha em passos pesados.

Fui trás dela.

\- Flor?

Ela se virou para mim bruscamente quando tínhamos chegado na sala. Sua cara estava diferente. Não sabia ao certo como ler aquela expressão.

\- Você se lembra de alguma coisa que me disse na noite passada? - ela perguntou.

\- Não. Por quê? Eu fui mal com você?

\- Não, você não foi mal comigo! Você... Nós... - ela passou as duas mãos na cara, fechando os olhos e voltando a abri-los lentamente.

Fiquei paralisado, eu tinha medo de lembrar a burrada que deveria ter feito.

Quando levantei meu braço para tocá-la, senti uma pontada de dor no meu cotovelo até o ombro. Coloquei a mão no local e estava sensível. Ao erguê-lo, vi o que eu já suspeitava: um machucado recente. Minha mente se pôs a trabalhar para descobri com eu consegui aquilo, e me lembrei de eu ter tirado a Sakura do carro, ter dado um soco no Sasori, dela dizendo que era virgem, eu caindo e depois ela me ajudando a tirar a roupa... E então... Ah, meu Deus!

\- Eu caí no chão ontem à noite. - ela me olhou. - Você me trouxe para seu apartamento e me ajudou a ir até a cama... Nós... - falei dando um passo em sua direção.

A lembrança de mim agarrando a Sakura por trás enquanto ela estava seminua na frente do guarda-roupa invadiu a minha mente.

Eu quase havia tirado a virgindade dela, completamente bêbado. Só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, me senti envergonhado pela primeira vez na vida desde... Sempre.

\- Não aconteceu nada. - disse ela balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Eu me encolhi.

\- O carro do Sasori estava balançando e você demorou para sair, te puxei para fora do carro e depois tentei...

Tentei afastar a lembrança da cabeça. Era nauseante. Ainda bem que mesmo no meu estupor embriagado, eu tinha parado, mas e se eu não tivesse? Sakura não merecia que sua primeira vez fosse daquele jeito com ninguém, menos ainda comigo. Uau. Por um instante eu realmente pensei que havia mudado. Bastou uma garrafa de uísque e a menção da palavra _virgem_ para que eu voltasse ao modo babaca.

Eu fitei o chão, me sentindo envergonhado.

\- Você está me transformando em uma droga de um psicopata, flor de cerejeira. - rosnei, bravo comigo mesmo. - Não consigo pensar direito quando o assunto é você.

\- Então a culpa é _minha?_

Ergui meus olhos, subindo de suas pernas, a saia plissada e curta, a camisa branca, sua boca pintada de cor-de-rosa até parar nos olhos verdes e ariscos.

\- Eu não sei. Minha memória está um pouco turva... Mas eu não me lembro de você ter dito não.

Sakura deu um passo para frente. A princípio pensei que ela iria ter um ataque, mas sua expressão ficou suave e seus ombros relaxaram.

\- O que você quer que eu diga Sasuke?

\- Você esperava que eu não lembrasse? - retruquei.

\- Não! Eu estava brava por que você tinha esquecido!

O quê? Isso não fazia sentindo.

_\- Por quê?_

\- Por que se eu tivesse... Se a gente tivesse... E você não... Não sei o motivo! Estava brava e pronto!

Sakura estava prestes a admitir. Ela tem que admitir. Sakura estava emputecida comigo por que iria me entregar à virgindade e eu não me lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Era isso. Aquela era a hora da verdade. Nós finalmente resolvemos as nossas merdas, mas eu sentia que o tempo estava se esgotando para mim.

Dei dois passos apressados e parei a centímetros dela, pus as mãos em seu rosto.

\- O que estamos fazendo, flor?

Seus olhos subiram do cós da minha calça, viajando por todo o meu peito até parar em meus olhos.

\- É você que tem que me dizer.

Ela ficou inexpressiva, como se admitir que têm sentimentos por mim fizesse seu corpo parar de funcionar.

O som do telefone ecoou pelo apartamento, despertando a minha ira, mas mantive focado nela e no meu próximo passo.

Mas para o meu total azar Sakura se afastou de mim.

\- Deve ser a Ino.

\- Flor? - segui ela até o quarto, o _seu_ quarto que eu havia dormido.

Ela pegou o celular e o atendeu.

\- Oi Ino... Sim eu já estou arrumada. Tudo bem, já vou descer.

Ela me olhou.

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois? A Ino está me esperando lá embaixo para irmos à escola.

\- Claro. - respondi, desanimado.

**Sakura**

Peguei minha mochila que estava num canto - que por sorte eu havia arrumado um dia antes - e saí do quarto, com Sasuke em meu encalço. Nenhum de nós dois dissemos uma só palavra e o silêncio só tornava o clima mais incomodo.

Eu me sentia que meu coração poderia sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Eu quase havia entregado minha virgindade a ele ontem, caso ele não tivesse nos interrompido, e o fato de sua pequena e rápida amnésia-pós-bebida havia me deixado furiosa. Mas não só furiosa com ele, mas comigo mesmo por ter agido num impulso e cedido com facilidade aos toques suaves e firmes de Sasuke em minha pele.

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir, eu precisava ficar sozinha para pensar um pouco. Sasuke conseguia me desestabilizar de um jeito que me deixava histérica.

Cheguei lá embaixo e logo pude ver o carro de Ino estacionado. Olhei para Sasuke que parecia perdido em devaneios, seu rosto estava detonado de ressaca.

\- A gente se ver na escola.

A minha voz pareceu despertá-lo. Ele olhou para mim e assentiu com a cabeça, sem dizer nada, e foi em direção a sua moto.

Abri a porta de trás do carro e me sentei ao lado de Ino. Ajeitei a mochila nas minhas pernas e virei meu rosto para ela, que me fitava com os olhos incrédulos.

\- O que foi Ino? - perguntei, e o carro começou a se movimentar.

\- O que foi isso que eu acabei de ver? Você e o Sasuke...

Suspirei e me afundei no banco.

\- Quer que eu explique por aí ou desde o começo? - perguntei.

\- Desde o começo, óbvio. Anda, estou curiosa. O jantar com o Sasori?

Olhei para ela.

\- Foi bom, conheci a mãe dele e digamos... _Ela é predadora._

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Não entendi?

\- Resumindo; o jantar foi ótimo, Sasori foi perfeito. Ele me levou para casa, nos beijamos e Sasuke me arrancou do carro, bateu no Sasori, discutimos na rua. O levei para o meu apartamento depois que ele caiu de cara no chão de bêbado e quase transamos.

O silêncio pairou no carro. Os olhos de Ino estavam arregalados diante do meu_ simples_ resumo do que foi a minha noite.

\- Sakura - ela sussurrou. -, eu estou passada.

Em seguida ela riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Vocês dois juntos são loucos. - ela ficou séria. - Sério, eu não entendo. Você sai com o Sasori e quase vai para cama com o Sasuke... Na boa Sakura, assume logo que vocês se gostam.

\- Ino...

\- Admita - ela me interrompeu. -, você está apaixonada pelo Sasuke.

\- Ino...

\- Admita, Sakura!

Seu olhar era intimidante, típico olhar quando ela quer tirar a verdade de alguém.

Não consegui responder, a resposta pareceu entalada na minha garganta, não consegui pronunciar. Tudo estava recente e eu precisava de tempo.

Ino percebeu que eu não iria responder e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

\- Vocês dois são como uma bomba relógio, sábia? E todos nós ficamos apreensivos.

\- Sasuke admitiu interesse por mim, justo quando eu comecei a sair com Sasori. Eu não entendo Ino. Sasuke é complicado.

Ela me olhou.

\- Você também é complicada.

O carro entrou no estacionamento da escola e parou numa vaga e saímos, depois que despedimos do motorista que tinha esquecido o nome.

[...]

Assisti os tempos de aula, o pessoal estava animado, contando como tinha sito seu final de semana, principalmente Sai que estava nas nuvens com o seu romance com o Rogério. Não vi Sasuke nas aulas, mas Naruto disse que ele tinha chegado atrasado e resolveu matar aula para ficar dormindo e curando sua ressaca.

Ninguém saiba sobre o que aconteceu na frente do meu apartamento, a não ser Naruto e Ino, e pela tranquilidade de Gaara ele não estava sabendo também.

Depois do almoço, procurei Neji e entreguei a folha acadêmica com a assinatura em qual grupo eu iria ficar. Ele disse para eu procurar uma tal de Hotaru que comandava o jornal e ela iria me encaixar.

Quando eu estava indo para as escadas para ir para o dormitório, escutei alguém me chamando.

\- Sakura!

Olhei para trás, e vi Karin vindo até mim, andando como se estivesse desfilando naquele salto alto. Franzi levemente meu cenho, curiosa para saber o que ela queria comigo. Desde o começo ela tinha deixado claro que não iria muito com a minha cara.

\- Karin, o que foi?

Ela parou em minha frente e me olhou de cima a baixo, antes de fitar o meu rosto. Não gostava daquele tipo de pessoa que media a outra com o olhar.

\- Soube que você e o Sasuke estão dividindo o quarto à noite. - a voz de Karin era suave e calma, transbordando seu veneno pelas bordas.

Não pude evitar minha expressão surpresa, pois sua declaração não havia me pegado desprevenida.

\- Como?

Ela sorriu pouco sarcástica, cruzando os braços e apoiando todo o seu peso na perna direita.

\- Acho que você já era para ter percebido que é impossível esconder alguma coisa por muito tempo por aqui. - ela inclinou seu corpo um pouco para minha frente e sussurrou a última frase: - As paredes tem ouvido.

Crispei os lábios, tentando não ficar intimidada.

\- Isso não é da sua conta.

Ela se endireitou e sorriu.

\- Tem razão, isso não é da minha conta. Mas o que a diretora irá pensar quando descobrir que a doce e imaculada sobrinha dela está quebrando as regras da escola e dormindo com ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Sasuke Uchiha?

\- Você vai contar? - minha voz saiu cautelosa.

Eu sabia dos riscos que eu corria por ter aceitado o desafio do Sasuke, sabia que eu seria punida caso minha tia descobrisse, além do mais, Hinata e Naruto iriam se ferrar também.

\- Eu? - ela pôs a mão no peito. - Imagina, não sou X9. Aliás, se eu te entregasse eu estaria assinando a sentença do Sasuke. Isso não é nada legal.

\- O que você quer afinal? - minha voz saiu séria.

\- Eu só queria dizer que o Sasuke só está encantado por você e que esse encanto vai acabar logo, pois eu conheço o Sasuke o suficiente para saber que ele não se prende a ninguém por muito tempo. - ela descruzou os braços. - Você não é garota para ele.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- E você é?

Novamente o sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

\- Sasuke e eu somos iguais, gostamos das mesmas coisas, se é que me entende. Ele pode até ficar brincando de amiguinhos com você, mas no final é a mim que ele procura. E sempre será a mim.

Eu sentia uma raiva surgir diante das palavras de Karin. Quem ela pensava que era para falar um monte de baboseira?

\- Já terminou? - questionei, eu sentia vontade de torcer o pescoço dela. Mas eu não podia fazer uma coisa dessas, principalmente aqui na escola, pois eu sabia que ela sairia muito machucada.

\- Por hora. - seu sorriso dissimulado estava me irritando, em seguida passou por mim deixando o seu perfume enjoativo no ar.

Minhas mãos tremiam de raiva, eu me controlei para não voar no pescoço daquela ruiva metida. Quem ela pensava que era para me dizer um monte de coisas sem cabimento e de alguma forma me ameaçar? Ela dizia aquelas coisas do Sasuke como se o conhecesse, e aquilo era o que mais me irritava.

Voltei o caminho por onde tinha vindo com passos pesados, alguns alunos que estavam no pátio me olhavam curiosos devido a minha cara nada boa. Apenas ignorei e continue seguindo. Depois de uns minutos vi Gaara falando com Kiba próximo ao refeitório

Aproximei, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

\- Gaara você viu o Sasuke?

Ele franziu o cenho quando percebeu minha expressão fechada.

\- Eu vi o Sasuke indo para o campo tem uns vinte minutos. - quem respondeu foi Kiba.

Olhei para ele e assenti com a cabeça.

\- Aconteceu algo? - Gaara perguntou.

\- Não. - _ainda._

Afastei dos dois e caminhei até o campo de futebol, passei pelo portão de grade e olhei ao redor, encontrando tudo vazio. Percorri pelo lado das arquibancadas olhando cada canto até que eu o vi, ele estava saindo do vestiário, sozinho.

Eu aproximei, e conforme eu chegava perto ele ergueu seu olhar do chão para mim e uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Flor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim. - eu disse parando em sua frente e pondo minhas duas mãos em seu ombro. - Aconteceu isso!

Puxei seu corpo para mim e nossas bocas finalmente se uniram.

**Continue.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Sim, quem tomou a atitude foi Sakura!  
O beijo saiu gente!  
O que me dizem?  
Nosso casal quase foram para cama, mas o moreno foi pacifico e recuou. Viu como a flor é especial para o moreno?  
Será que no próximo eles finalmente se acertam?  
E Karin? O que me dizem da atitude dela? pelo menos isso serviu para que Sakura tomasse atitude.  
E a briga de Sasuke e Sasori?  
Gente eu preciso saber oque acharam do capítulo, pois foi 5 dias escrevendo!  
Bom, nos vemos em breve.  
Bjs.


End file.
